


Chemins de traverses.

by YzanmyoLilicatAll



Series: Chemins de traverses [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 254,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/YzanmyoLilicatAll
Summary: Sasuke croyait sa destinée pavée de haine et de vengeance. Les aléas de la vie peuvent parfois réserver bien des surprises, certaines de taille…





	1. Au début du chemin.

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages & l’univers appartiennent à l’incomparable M. Kishimoto à qui nous n’avons fait qu’un modeste emprunt, mais les idées sont de nous.
> 
> ATTENTION : présence d'une scène de viol dans le premier chapitre... Promis c'est la seule !

Le scalpel brilla un bref instant d'un éclat d’acier avant de s'enfoncer dans la chair froide du corps étendu sur la table d'autopsie. Une traînée rouge se forma et des gouttes de sang coulèrent le long de la plaie sur la peau glaciale et blafarde. Le scalpel poursuivit son œuvre, dessinant sur l'abdomen du cadavre un large rectangle sanglant. Les lueurs tremblotantes des flammes des bougies disséminées dans la pièce se reflétèrent un instant sur les lunettes qui furent redressées d'un geste précis sur le nez droit de celui qui opérait.

Le bruit métallique du scalpel tombant dans le plateau posé à côté de la table résonna dans la salle, avant que des pinces ne viennent écarter la peau précédemment découpée, dévoilant les organes internes encore gorgés de sang du cadavre. L'homme observa les éléments mis à nus et fronça légèrement ses sourcils, étudiant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il plongea une pince dans les chairs visqueuses, poussant, écartant les différentes pièces qui composaient l’anatomie pour voir si tout était aussi normal qu'à première vue, mais mis à part un foie légèrement plus gros que la norme il ne notait rien d'étrange. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa, il était pourtant sûr et certain de ses conclusions, il avait refait les tests un nombre incalculable de fois pour toujours arriver au même résultat.

Il décida de prélever le foie qu'il découpa avec méticulosité pour effectuer de nouveaux tests et d'autres prélèvements. Poussant son investigation plus loin, il se servit de pinces pour sortir également les boyaux de la cavité. Le fait que l'homme qui avait rendu son dernier soupir et qui maintenant était disséqué par ses soins avait été un jour son amant ne le troubla point.

Il n'hésita pas un instant à découper le pancréas, l'estomac et l'œsophage faisant ainsi place nette dans ce corps qu'il avait exploré d'une bien autre manière peu de temps auparavant. De toute façon, celui qui avait agréablement pimenté certaines de ses nuits n'était plus d'aucune utilité pour son maître. L'homme qui continuait à opérer n'eut aucune once de culpabilité ou de pitié pour le cadavre qu'il malmenait et vidait, l’étudiant avec soin.

Il travaillait méticuleusement comme à son habitude, découpant avec soin les organes qu'il mettait soigneusement de côté. Pas une fois son regard ne s'attarda sur les traits de son ancien amant. Les bougies qui éclairaient la pièce lugubre et fraîche se consumaient doucement, leur éclairage vacillant, faisant se mouvoir les ombres sur les murs. La forme du cadavre se découpait en ombres chinoises, ses cheveux blancs accrochant encore quelques étincelles de lumière aux fades reflets.

L'homme aux lunettes se pencha sur son travail, bien décidé à ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il glissa sa main gantée sous la vessie et la découpa soigneusement avant de la poser à côté des autres organes précédemment prélevés. Ses doigts frôlèrent ensuite une grosseur étrange qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Surpris et curieux, il se pencha davantage sur le corps ouvert devant lui, et caressa du bout des doigts cette présence incongrue avant de la découper à son tour, prenant particulièrement soin de ne pas l'abîmer malgré tout le sang qui suintait à profusion au fil de son dépeçage. Plaçant l'objet de toute son attention dans un bol en acier, il le rapprocha d'une bougie pour mieux l'observer. 

L'agglomérat d'un peu plus de cinq centimètres de diamètre était légèrement translucide. Il regarda, fasciné, les couleurs et les formes qui se dévoilaient en fonction de la lumière, faisant aller et venir une bougie à l'arrière de cette étrangeté qu’il tenait à présent précautionneusement entre ses doigts. Posant finalement la bougie, il saisit le scalpel encore souillé de sang et ouvrit délicatement l'objet de toute son attention.

Un rictus victorieux et satisfait joua sur ses lèvres alors qu'il détaillait avec passion le contenu à présent répandu dans le bol en acier, transcendé par sa découverte. Il jeta un coup d’œil aiguisé au corps mutilé de son ancien amant.  
\- Tu n'auras pas été si inutile que ça finalement. Grâce à toi j'ai fait une magnifique découverte, totalement inattendue, mais qui plaira sûrement à mon maître. Quoiqu'en y repensant… Je vais plutôt la garder pour moi. Quelque chose me dit que je trouverais bien assez tôt comment en tirer profit.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur le bol en acier. Oui, aucun doute, il trouverait vite un usage à son seul avantage pour cette étrange trouvaille. Le contenu niché au creux de l'acier aux reflets argentés lui ouvrait de nouvelles perspectives jusque là insoupçonnées. Une idée fit peu à peu son chemin dans son esprit. Il voyait soudain l'arrivée du nouveau venu d'un autre œil...

Un plan commença à se dessiner dans son cerveau malin pendant qu'il rangeait la salle. Un plan de plus en plus précis, un plan qui n'avait d'autre but que de satisfaire son ego ambitieux. C'était un plan risqué et qui prendrait du temps, mais peu lui importait. Il savait être patient, il ne doutait pas que son heure viendrait. 

Kabuto ferma derrière lui la porte de la salle qu'il venait d'utiliser, ayant pris soin d'y effacer toute preuve de ce qui venait de s’y passer. Il prit la direction de la salle où Orochimaru entraînait sa nouvelle recrue, son futur réceptacle : Sasuke Uchiwa…

~oOo~

\- Vous êtes à la limite, si je ne vous administre pas un traitement de niveau dix, votre organisme ne tiendra pas le choc. dit Kabuto à Orochimaru, alité et adossé à des oreillers, livide.  
Kabuto regarda son maître, son état s'altérait de jour en jour. L’enveloppe qui lui servait de réceptacle s’étiolait. Il devrait changer de corps très prochainement. Le ninja aux lunettes rondes retint un sourire. Enfin, ce qu'il attendait depuis plus de deux ans allait bientôt se produire.

\- Je vais changer vos médicaments. Je ne serai pas long.  
Kabuto quitta la chambre d'Orochimaru, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Une quinte de toux particulièrement bruyante le fit se retourner dans le corridor à peine éclairé. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant une ombre disparaître à l'angle du couloir qu'il venait de quitter. 

Pas vraiment inquiet, il poursuivit sa route en direction de son officine afin de concocter le traitement nécessaire. Arrivé sur place, il prépara les potions adéquates tout en réfléchissant à voix haute :  
\- Les traitements ne nous mèneront pas loin aujourd'hui, demain au plus tard, il faudra procéder au rituel de la réincarnation....  
Un sourire malsain apparu sur sa bouche alors qu'il rajoutait :  
\- Remarque, je vois mal Sasuke s'y plier docilement...

Après avoir préparé ce dont il avait besoin, il revint vers la chambre de son maître. Le plateau portant son précieux fardeau chuta de ses mains quand il s'approcha de la pièce entrouverte d'où s'échappaient des éclaboussures de sang. Avançant prudemment de la porte, il jeta un œil par l'interstice, et se raidit devant la scène qu'il aperçut. Là, debout au milieu de la pièce, Sasuke Uchiwa contemplait le cadavre de celui qui fut son maître.

Kabuto contempla le jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos, fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant pas dire s’il avait affaire à son maître ou au jeune homme. Sasuke, ressentant le chakra du ninja à lunettes derrière lui, tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction. Les deux ninjas se regardèrent en silence, s’évaluant chacun du regard, tentant de deviner les intentions de l’autre.

L'atmosphère, déjà mortifère, devint plus pesante et se chargea d'électricité. Subrepticement, Sasuke resserra son étreinte sur la poignée de son katana. Kabuto glissa discrètement ses doigts à sa ceinture, effleurant ses précieux kunaï. Il écarta légèrement les pieds et se penchant subtilement en avant, ne quittant pas des yeux son adversaire. C'était sa chance. Le moment qu'il attendait depuis plus de deux ans était enfin arrivé, et il ne le laisserait pas passer.

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils s'élancèrent tous deux l'un vers l'autre, leurs armes fermement brandies, prêts à en découdre et à vaincre. Kabuto, sûr de lui, ne douta pas un instant qu'il parviendrait à prendre le dessus sur le jeune Uchiwa. Ce jeune blanc bec prétentieux ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand Sasuke esquiva soudain son attaque avec une étonnante facilité. L’ancien disciple d’Orochimaru n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que la lame froide de Kusanagi le cueillit à la gorge.

La tête, décapitée par un mouvement fluide, s'envola dans les airs. Kabuto songea amèrement que son plan machiavélique prenait une fin à laquelle il ne se serait pas attendu pendant que, devant ses orbes hagards, défilait la pièce ensanglantée. Le dernier descendant du clan Uchiwa se pencha avec lenteur sur le corps sans tête et essuya sa lame fine et tranchante, tachée de sang, sur les vêtements de l'homme qu'il venait de décapiter sans sourciller.

Sasuke rengaina ensuite son katana avant de sortir de la pièce, sans un regard de plus pour les cadavres d'Orochimaru et Kabuto. Sans se presser, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y rassembler ses effets personnels. Une longue route l'attendait, il devait réunir ceux qu'il avait choisis après de longues réflexions pour être ses coéquipiers afin de trouver son frère, Itachi, pour le tuer.

La lumière du jour éblouit l'ancien disciple qui sortit du repaire qu'il n'avait presque pas quitté pendant plus de deux ans. Un petit vent frais caressa son visage et fit légèrement voleter ses mèches sombres alors que les bruits de la nature alentour résonnaient à ses oreilles en une douce musique. Il inspira un grand coup, profitant de l'air non vicié et prit la direction du repaire où était enfermé Suigetsu.

Après quelques temps de marche, le jeune ninja pénétra dans une forêt dense, où les rayons du soleil transperçaient les branches des grands arbres, dessinant des ombres mouvantes sur le chemin de poussière qu’il suivait d’un pas tranquille. Le charivari de la nature environnante enveloppait Sasuke, l'accompagnant dans son voyage paisible qu'il effectuait d'un pas alerte et décidé, sa quête de vengeance envers son frère chevillée au corps et à l'esprit.

Totalement indifférent aux beautés du monde qui l’entouraient, le jeune homme avançait, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers son but, restant cependant attentif aux potentielles menaces susceptibles de croiser sa route.

~oOo~

Le ninja sautait de branche en branche, le cœur lourd d'une peine étouffante. Son maître, son mentor, ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui d'une image paternelle, avait disparu. C'était fini, son entraînement avec lui était fini. L'homme qui lui avait presque tout appris n'était plus. Le jeune homme prenait appui d'un pas rageur, s'élançant avec flamme, cherchant un moyen de digérer cette douleur lancinante qui lui poignardait le cœur.

Un bruit attira son attention sur un buisson et doucement il s'en approcha, refermant sa poigne sur un de ses kunaï, se laissant tomber sur le sol avec discrétion. Il avait besoin de se défouler, à défaut d'ennemi une bête féroce ferait l'affaire. Il bondit par dessus les broussailles, prêt à en découdre. Mais il stoppa son geste au dernier moment, constatant que ce qu'il prenait pour un animal dangereux n'était rien d'autre qu'un lapereau coincé dans un piège.

Avec douceur, il libéra la petite bestiole sans défense qui s'enfuit aussitôt en sautillant avec entrain dans les fourrés protecteurs alentours. Le jeune homme sourit gentiment alors que le petit derrière pelucheux et d'un blanc immaculé disparaissait de sa vue. Son sourire prit une teinte plus triste quand ses sombres pensées revinrent à l'assaut de son esprit endeuillé. Il reprit sa route sur le sol, son regard un peu dans le vague, errant sur le paysage qui l'entourait. Il arriva dans une clairière baignée de lumière.

Ebloui, il leva les yeux, se perdant dans le bleu du ciel à peine coupé par quelques nuages blancs. Son regard se ternit alors que les souvenirs de son mentor l'assaillaient. Le jeune ninja resta debout, immobile, fermant soudain ses paupières alors que son visage se basculait vers l'immensité bleu. Sa perte était immense, mais il devait bien se faire une raison, rien ne ramènerait celui qui avait quitté cette terre d'une façon si abrupte et tragique. La décision de brûler quelques bâtons d'encens à sa mémoire quand il serait de retour l'apaisa.

Se rendant compte que le coin de ses paupières était humide, le shinobi s'essuya brièvement les yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à faire son deuil. Fort de cette résolution, il reprit sa route le cœur plus serein. Concentrant son chakra sous ses pieds, il s'élança dans les branches des grands arbres avoisinants. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre, son maître se moquerait de lui s'il le voyait comme ça.

Sasuke perçut la présence d'un chakra à proximité, malgré la faible quantité d’énergie qu’il ressentit, il préféra être prudent et s'éloigna du chemin, entrant sous le couvert des arbres. Caché aux yeux de tous, il regarda passer un paysan accompagné d’un bœuf tirant une carriole de foin. Décidant que suivre le sentier n'était plus très sûr, le dernier descendant du clan ayant pour emblème l'éventail rouge et blanc sauta sur la première branche venue et poursuivit sa route en hauteur, s’enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Bondissant de branche en branche, il avala les kilomètres rapidement, les ombres s’allongeant au pied des arbres au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait. Il stoppa abruptement sa course folle lorsqu’il sentit un chakra, qu’il ne pensait pas croiser de si tôt, se rapprochant à grande vitesse dans sa direction. Perplexe, il se concentra afin de mieux percevoir les vagues émanations qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

La sensation diffuse s’évanouit rapidement, laissant Sasuke hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de croiser qui que ce soit et surtout pas le possesseur de ce chakra là. Sasuke décida finalement de reprendre sa route, redoublant de vigilance, veillant à laisser le moins de traces possibles de son passage. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles il se déplaça avec prudence et rapidité, se fondant dans l'opacité des feuillages, devenant une ombre parmi les ombres, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Le ninja endeuillé hâta le pas en pensant à ses amis qui devaient s'inquiéter. Il les avait abandonnés brutalement quand il avait appris la mort de son mentor. Sa souffrance et sa colère ayant pris le pas sur sa raison, il avait préféré s'isoler pour ne pas montrer son chagrin à son entourage. Bondissant dans les branchages à l'abri du faîte des arbres, il accéléra le pas, pressé, finalement décidé à rentrer chez lui.

Sasuke ralentit le pas quand la sensation du chakra qu'il avait précédemment ressenti réapparut. Se concentrant pour ne pas la perdre, il chercha d'où elle venait, percevant au loin une ombre qui avançait à toute allure dans sa direction. La nature instable des émanations qu'il décelait l'intrigua, expliquant sans doute pourquoi il avait perdu la trace de la force spirituelle un peu plus tôt.

Le combattant qui s'élançait d'une branche à l'autre ralentit sa course, surprit de percevoir une ombre mouvante sous le couvert des arbres. La sensation étrange qui l'habita alors qu'il se concentrait le fit freiner son allure puis totalement s'arrêter sur une large et solide ramure. Ses yeux se froncèrent alors qu'il parcourait la nature qui l'environnait, les rayons du soleil traversant les feuillages et les ornant de reflets dorés.

Sasuke se figea sur une branche en voyant la silhouette s'arrêter face à lui. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité du ninja porteur de ce chakra. Il fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur les causes de l'agitation des émanations de son vis à vis. Il refusa de tourner les talons et de fuir. Il savait pertinemment que la personne qu'il aurait souhaité éviter le poursuivrait quoi qu'il arrive. Il soupira, désabusé, déglutit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Le ninja ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en reconnaissant l'ombre qui lui faisait face.... Ces mèches rebelles, brunes aux reflets bleutés, ces pupilles couleur d’encre, ce kimono blanc largement ouvert sur un torse aux muscles finement ciselés, cette corde mauve qui ceignait ces hanches, ce morceau de tissu sombre qui masquait ces cuisses, le pantalon noir qui couvrait ces jambes jusqu'à mi-mollet, ces sandales noires qui habillaient ces pieds.... Aucun doute possible, non aucun… Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa se tenait bien là, devant lui.

\- Naruto.  
Le prénom tomba des lèvres fines du brun qui esquissa un rictus. Sasuke observa son ancien coéquipier d'un œil torve. La figure surprise et la bouche grande ouverte de ce dernier qui ne disait pourtant rien étaient presque comiques à voir et si Sasuke n'avait pas été un Uchiwa avec tout ce que cela sous-entendait, il en aurait bien ri.  
\- Eh ! Usuratonkashi ! lança t-il encore pour faire réagir le concerné.

L'insulte sortit Naruto de sa torpeur, le renvoyant des années en arrière à l'époque de l'équipe sept.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Teme ! s’énerva le blond.  
Sa colère augmenta en voyant le rictus méprisant de son ancien coéquipier s'agrandir. Il agita un doigt rageur dans la direction de l'Uchiwa, et poursuivit sa tirade enflammée.  
\- Te fous pas de moi, Baka ! T'es pas avec le serpent qui te sert de maître ? 

\- Et depuis quand ça te regarde ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fous là, lui jeta Sasuke d'un air goguenard, esquivant la question du ninja à la chevelure dorée.  
\- Je me promenais… Et puis ça te regarde pas non plus d’abord ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais par là ? Tu en as eu marre des grottes humides et tu rentres à Konoha ? interrogea Naruto, l'espoir perçant dans sa voix malgré ses efforts pour le cacher alors qu’il croisait les bras sur son torse.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ne manquant pas le regard triste qui avait accompagné la tirade ambivalente du blond. Il s'interrogea sur les causes de cette affliction, et si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les fluctuations de chakra du blond. Le brun s'assombrit, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de tout ça ? Cela n'avait rien avoir avec son objectif. Mais comme souvent quand Naruto était en cause, il s'en éloignait. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser le blond le perturber davantage, il prit son élan et s'élança dans la direction qu'il suivait depuis le début.

Naruto sentit une vague de colère l'envahir, non seulement Sasuke ne répondait pas à ses questions, mais en plus il osait lui tourner le dos et partir, le plantant là. Abasourdi par le manque de considération du brun, le ninja de Konoha n’en crut pas ses yeux. Le jeune homme aux yeux azurés, piqué au vif, s'élança immédiatement à la poursuite du brun, et ne tarda pas à le rattraper. 

Un cri sauvage lui fit tourner la tête, juste à temps pour voir Naruto se jeter sur lui. Sasuke esquiva l'assaut d'une habile pirouette, retombant sur une branche plus basse que la précédente. Poussant aisément sur ses jambes, Naruto raccourcit très vite la distance entre eux et revint à l’offensive du brun. L'attrapant par l'épaule, le blond ne marqua aucune hésitation et arma son poing qui fendit l'air.

Sasuke se pencha vers l'arrière, évitant le poing qui lui était destiné, et entraînant par la même occasion le blond qui, prit dans son élan, plongea droit sur un arbre. Le brun n'attendit pas de voir Naruto se retourner, et se jeta sur lui, pied gauche en avant, bien décidé à lui faire mordre la poussière et à se débarrasser du gêneur. 

Toute sa colère pour une mort si injuste et une vie fauchée si vite resurgit. Sasuke n’y était pour rien, et Naruto le savait. Son poing fermé et tremblant de rage loupa une nouvelle fois sa cible, Sasuke lui filant encore entre les doigts, aussi insaisissable qu’un courant d’air, augmentant le désarroi du genin de Konoha.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils tout en esquivant les coups de Naruto qui s’enchaînaient les un derrière les autres, n’arrivant pas à lui fausser tout simplement compagnie. Il sentit la fatigue de ses précédents combats l’envahir. Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre le temps de se reposer avant de partir. Mais il ne l'avait pas pris, il devait accomplir sa vengeance, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait de régler ses comptes avec son frère aîné.

Naruto ne l’arrêterait pas, pas cette fois, pas encore. Il voulait la tête d’Itachi et il l’aurait. Il avait déjà tout prévu, tout calculé et ce n’était certainement pas un blond tête de mule qui l’arrêterait. En tout cas, pas aujourd'hui... Sasuke esquiva et esquiva encore, sentant ses muscles s’engourdir et se raidir sous les efforts, son corps de plus en plus las, ayant de plus en plus de mal à suivre.

Les deux combattants échangeaient coup sur coup, sans jamais laisser à l'autre un instant de répit, et Naruto enrageait. La perte de son maître Jiraya, toute récente, la présence inespérée de Sasuke, son indifférence, cet enfoiré n'avait même pas jugé bon d'enclencher ses sharingans, tout cela fit augmenter sa rage. Face à lui, Sasuke resta imperturbable, intouchable, insaisissable même s’il sentait l’épuisement le gagner. 

L’attitude nonchalante du brun le fit bouillir comme une marmite trop pleine sur un feu de plus en plus vif. Il avait de la peine, il se sentait seul et esseulé. Et sa rencontre accidentelle avec Sasuke avait réveillé des espoirs douloureux. Si seulement Sasuke voulait bien cesser son entêtement et rentrer avec lui à Konoha. Pourquoi, oui pourquoi, ne voulait-il pas tout simplement rentrer ? Il ne lui demandait que cela, rien de plus...

Le regard de Sasuke s'élargit en voyant du chakra orange sortir par tous les pores de la peau du blond, enveloppant complètement celui-ci. Les iris bleus rougeoyèrent alors que les pupilles s'étrécissaient jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes noires, les ongles des mains de Naruto s'allongèrent, formant des griffes, tandis que ses dents subissaient le même sort, se transformant en crocs. Le jeune Uchiwa marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le spectacle de son coéquipier plus bestial que jamais. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le brun déglutit. Il le sentait mal ce coup-là. Si Kyuubi s'en mêlait, il allait avoir du mal à s'en sortir, pas alors que la fatigue l’empêchait d’être au maximum de ses capacités.

Naruto se sentit soudain envahi par le chakra du démon renard qu'il portait en lui. Un peu plus perturbé par le fait que le Bijuu tentait de mettre à profit son état de profonde tristesse et sa colère contre son ancien coéquipier pour prendre le dessus, le blond tenta de lutter. Mais la bataille était perdue d'avance, ses sentiments et son chakra incontrôlables facilitant la tâche au machiavélique renard. 

Sasuke enclencha ses sharingans en voyant Naruto se mettre à quatre pattes et se préparer à bondir. Cela lui coûta, la fatigue maintenant bien présente et ne l'aidant nullement, mais ses souvenirs de leur combat dans la vallée de la fin étaient encore suffisamment vifs pour qu'il se rappelle de la vitesse impressionnante que pouvait atteindre Naruto sous cette forme. Sasuke écarta légèrement les pieds et se prépara à subir l’attaque de son adversaire.

Naruto cessa de lutter, laissant le chakra orange l'envahir et prendre possession de lui. Il en avait tellement marre de tout cela et si Kyuubi lui permettait cette fois de battre son ancien camarade de l'équipe sept pour le ramener enfin chez lui et tenir sa promesse manquée, celle faite à Sakura avant leur combat dans la vallée de la fin, pourquoi pas ? La mort de Jiraya était une perte encore trop vive pour lui, il ne voulait plus perdre personne. Il voulait que Sasuke arrête de prendre des risques inconsidérés pour une simple vengeance.

Le brun leva ses avant-bras, protégeant ainsi son visage de la vague de chakra que propulsa le blond vers lui. La forte poussée le fit reculer sur plusieurs mètres, le faisant quitter la branche sur laquelle il se tenait et décoller en l’air. Son dos rencontra violemment un autre tronc d'arbre. Il esquiva de justesse un coup de griffes puissant qui coupa net le chêne à quelques millimètres au-dessus de sa tête.

Le blond mi-homme mi-bête hurla de dépit d'avoir manqué son adversaire avec un cri bestial qui résonna dans toute la forêt, provoquant la fuite de tous les animaux alentours. La colère et la rage l'aveuglèrent davantage. Il sentit la présence du Bijuu devenir aussitôt plus intense et il accueillit avec une certaine faiblesse plus qu'humaine ce regain de puissance déferlant sur lui à point nommé. Une deuxième queue de chakra se forma.

Le porteur du sharingan sentit des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos quand l'aura écrasante de Naruto s'intensifia au moment même qu'une seconde queue faisait son apparition. La situation devenait de plus en plus délicate pour lui, même ses sharingans ne pourraient pas suivre. Il allait devoir utiliser les grands moyens s'il voulait s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. Il décida de passer à l'attaque sans plus attendre, arma son chidori dans son poing et s'élança sur le blond.

Le ninja du village caché de la feuille réagit instinctivement, sa raison ne lui appartenant déjà presque plus. D'un simple mouvement de l'une de ses queue orangées, il balaya l’attaquant qui fonçait droit sur lui, le projetant violemment vers le sol et se jetant dans le vide à sa suite. Naruto écumait littéralement de rage, son sang bouillant dans ses veines, voulant à tout prix dominer son adversaire. Le chakra flamboyant s’intensifia autour de lui.

Sasuke ne put retenir un gémissement de souffrance quand son dos rencontra brutalement le sol, la douleur lui coupant le souffle l’espace d’un instant. Il vit avec effroi la silhouette nimbée de puissance spirituelle déchaînée foncer droit sur lui. Il n'eut que le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter son assaillant. Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas de repos, tentant de le frapper avec une vitesse telle que ses sharingans ne lui permettaient pas d’anticiper et de parer tous les coups.

Un rictus cruel découvrit ses crocs, le fait de pouvoir enfin réussir à écharper les vêtements du brun et surtout cette corde, vivant symbole de son absence cruelle, le réjouit. Le blond ne calma pourtant pas ses ardeurs, bien au contraire. Il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et continua d'attaquer sans relâche sa cible, l'enveloppe orange de plus en plus semblable au démon renard s'agrémentant d'une troisième queue.

Le brun aperçut du coin de l'œil l'apparition de la troisième queue, il grinça des dents en sentant un coup de griffes déchirer son pantalon, lui écorchant la cuisse au passage. Il réussit à rouler sur lui-même, espérant ainsi pouvoir échapper à son ancien coéquipier. Il ne fut pas assez rapide et se retrouva plaqué sur le ventre par un Naruto déchaîné qui lui arracha l'espèce de jupe qui lui couvrait le haut des jambes. Réunissant toutes les forces qu’il lui restait, le jeune Uchiwa lança un chidori nagashi qui enveloppa son corps entier, touchant par la même occasion son assaillant.

Se propulsant d'un pas en arrière et grimaçant sous le coup de la décharge électrique reçue, le jeune homme devenu plus bête que homme sentit une vague de rage pure monter à l'assaut de ses derniers remparts de conscience. La voix grave et caverneuse de Kyuubi s'insinua dans sa tête, se moquant ouvertement de lui et de son incapacité à prendre le dessus sur son opposant. Le blond frémit, s'accrochant à sa volonté de ne pas se laisser totalement dominer par le renard manipulateur.

Sentant la présence démoniaque s'éloigner de lui, Sasuke activa son seau maudit, se laissant totalement envahir par celui-ci. C'était risqué, il le savait. Sa fatigue croissante l'affaiblissait, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait pas espérer l'emporter sans aller au maximum de ses capacités. Ses cheveux commencèrent à pousser, sa peau devint grise alors que deux ailes en forme de main lui sortirent du dos.

Percevant le changement chez le porteur du sharingan, Naruto grogna sourdement. L'Uchiwa se releva et se tourna vers lui avec un air méprisant. Le shinobi du village de la feuille fut désemparé devant l'expression qu'affichait le jeune déserteur. Un amalgame d'émotions toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres prit possession du jinchûriki. Désespoir, colère, chagrin, fureur, frustration, exaspération formèrent un maelström qui balaya ses derniers lambeaux de volonté. Naruto poussa un hurlement inhumain, sombrant définitivement, une quatrième queue faisant son apparition.

L'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru décida de tenter le tout pour le tout en attaquant par les airs le mini-Kyuubi qui lui faisait face. Déployant ses ailes, il se prépara à s'envoler. Il était à une dizaine de mètres du sol quand une main de chakra orange se dirigea vers lui à toute allure. D'un battement d'ailes, il l'esquiva, mais malheureusement pas assez vite et il se trouva violemment propulsé vers le sol. La rencontre brutale avec la terre ferme lui arracha un cri de douleur intense. Il ouvrit violemment les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fermé, sentant un courant d'air frais sur une partie de son anatomie peu habituée à être ainsi dénudée.

Kyuubi ne masqua pas son contentement, ses griffes tailladant la peau grise du dos de son adversaire, satisfait par la vision du corps entièrement dénudé sous lui. Il se lécha les babines quand ses pupilles rougeoyantes virent le sceau se résorber sur l'enveloppe de chair qui tentait de lui échapper. Avec un geste aisé et plein de cruauté, le renard retourna sa proie, maintenant son emprise sur lui, écrasant le torse à nouveau pâle, couvert de poussière et de sang sous ses ongles démesurés. Deux de ses queues bouillonnantes se resserrèrent sur les poignets de sa victime.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas, ou avait peur de comprendre, où celui qui se prétendait son meilleur ami voulait en venir. Il tenta de libérer ses poignets encore couverts de ses longues mitaines de l'emprise de son agresseur, en vain. Il s'affola complètement quand il sentit ses jambes être brusquement écartées et le corps de la bête s'écraser sur le sien. Paniqué, il tenta de ramener son ami à la raison :  
\- Naruto ! Naruto ! Dobe ! Usuratonkachi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâche-moi !

Mais le jinchuuriki resta sourd aux appels désespérés du nukenin, celui-ci comprenant que Kyuubi avait pris le dessus sur Naruto et qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'atteindre de cette façon. Le démon renifla le torse glabre avec une satisfaction non feinte. Il avait tant souffert par la faute de cette maudite famille à la pupille aux virgules tournoyantes et il tenait enfin l'occasion de se venger. L'aubaine était trop belle pour passer à côté. Les paupières de la bête se plissèrent. La mort serait trop douce pour le descendant devenu son prisonnier. Une idée germa soudain. Humilier cette fière famille, l'humilier de la plus avilissante des façons serait l'une des plus belles vengeances.

La panique envahit totalement l'esprit du descendant des Uchiwa, bloquant ses pensées sur l'idée de fuir. Il se tortilla sous la poigne solide de son opposant, tentant de lui échapper par tous les moyens possibles, lui envoyant un chidori nagashi qui épuisa le reste de son chakra. Il allait mourir ici, dans cette forêt, de la main d'un démon qui squattait le corps de son ancien camarade. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Que c'était-il passé pour que Naruto perde le contrôle à ce point ? Un long frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine alors que la bête au dessus de lui le reniflait comme s'il était un plat particulièrement savoureux.

Resserrant la prise de ses quatre queues flamboyantes sur les mains et les pieds de sa victime, Kyuubi occupant totalement le corps de Naruto s'agenouilla entre les jambes écartées qu'il ramena vers le thorax de Sasuke. Se positionnant au plus près du corps qui frémit contre le sien, il s'approcha du visage éberlué et choqué. Le démon sortit sa langue et lécha vicieusement l'une des joues pâles alors que ses mains glissaient vers la ceinture du pantalon de Naruto qu'il défaisait. Les mots humiliation cuisante tournoyaient dans son esprit malfaisant. Il faudrait qu'il remercie son idiot de réceptacle pour lui avoir servi un tel met de choix, une magnifique occasion de faire autant de mal à ce clan.

Concentrant ses ultimes forces pour passer son sharingan au niveau supérieur, le jeune brun fit une ultime tentative pour repousser son agresseur, en vain. Ses yeux redevinrent noirs sous le regard goguenard de Kyuubi. La compréhension le gagna quand il sentit une dureté pousser légèrement sur son anus. Il allait se faire violer par ce foutu démon... L'horreur de sa situation le frappa de plein de fouet et c'est en hurlant qu'il tenta une nouvelle fois d'atteindre l'esprit du blond.  
\- Naruto ! Naruto ! Arrête ! Baka, arrête ça !

Le pantalon orange fut rapidement baissé jusqu'à mi cuisse, le sous-vêtement du blond suivant le même chemin. Kyuubi glissa sa main entre ses jambes, le long de l'organe pour l'instant amorphe. Se servant de l'attraction que Naruto avait toujours plus ou moins ressentie pour son ancien coéquipier, il masturba rapidement l'excroissance de chair qui devint peu à peu plus rigide sous ses doigts. Satisfait du résultat obtenu après quelques minutes de ce petit manège malsain, il plaça ses mains sous les genoux du brun et appuya le sexe devenu turgescent contre l'intimité fragile et exposée de sa proie.

Un cri douloureux déchira la gorge de Sasuke quand le membre durci de son agresseur s'enfonça sans douceur dans son corps. Cri qui à peine éteint, se renouvela alors que Kyuubi sortait lentement de l’étroit conduit qu’il venait de faire sien, avant de s'y enfouir à nouveau tout aussi lentement. La présence imposante était comparable à un tisonnier brûlant qui déchirait Sasuke de part en part. Des larmes de souffrance s’échappèrent des ses paupières closes, fortement serrées. Le choc de ce qu’il subissait était trop important pour qu’il ne réalise pleinement ce qu’il lui arrivait. 

Forçant l’étroit passage d’une poussée franche, il se fraya un chemin dans le corps qui se tendit sous le coup de l’intrusion invasive et peu amène. Le cri qu’il arracha à sa victime régala ses oreilles et fit monter d’un cran l’excitation de l’enveloppe charnelle dont il avait pris le contrôle. Une fois qu’il fut engoncé dans le conduit tiède, il prit tout son temps pour se retirer, savourant délicieusement chaque sensation et les réactions que cela provoquait chez son prisonnier. Accomplir sa vengeance de cette manière-là lui apporta un plaisir jouissif qu’il n’aurait pas soupçonné.

Il cria, cria et cria encore. Plus il criait, plus la voix du brun devenait rauque. La douleur était au-delà de tout ce qu’il avait connu jusqu’ici. La sensation brûlante d’écartèlement ne cessait pas. Le souffle chaud et putride qui balayait son visage et sa position avilissante lui donnaient la nausée, le dégoût l’envahissant soudainement quand il prit conscience de ce que le démon lui faisait subir. Il tenta vainement de détacher son esprit de son corps, souhaitant plus que tout ne pas ressentir l’abomination infligée par son agresseur. Il réprima tant bien que mal un sanglot, se raccrochant aux lambeaux de fierté qui lui restait.

Une expression jubilatoire se peignit sur ses traits démoniaques alors qu’il pénétrait et quittait lentement l’antre serré, prenant tout son temps pour posséder l’Uchiwa à coups de reins lascifs et forcenés. Le fait que son réceptacle ne se souviendrait de rien quand il aurait repris le contrôle de son corps était un bonus qui ajoutait encore à son triomphe. Il observa Sasuke s’arquer sous lui avec des geignements douloureux et une expression défaite, des larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles. Oui, décidément, c’était bien plus amusant de se venger de cette manière.

Son corps n’était que souffrance, son esprit vide. L’ancien disciple d’Orochimaru était comme une poupée de chiffon entre les griffes du démon. Une goutte tomba sur son nez, suivie par une autre sur son menton puis sur ses paupières hermétiquement closes. Les orbes sombres s’ouvrirent pour tomber directement dans le regard animal. Sasuke fut choqué quand il constata que ce qu’il pensait être de la pluie était en fait un flot de larmes s’écoulant des pupilles rougeoyantes. Il se perdit dans les prunelles larmoyantes qui lui faisaient face. 

Aller et venir encore et encore, poussant toujours plus loin et plus fort, forçant son chemin dans ce corps transi qui subissait ses attaques, à sa merci. Kyuubi planta ses crocs dans sa lèvre inférieure, les sensations étourdissantes et le plaisir qu’il prenait à posséder le nukenin lui tournant les sens. Une perception étrange se fraya un chemin au milieu de cette tempête chaude, sensuelle et addictive. Bien malgré lui, des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux et se mirent à tomber sur le visage pâle et contracté, maculé de poussière et égratigné. Les gouttes tombaient les unes après les autres et une sensation de tristesse et de désarroi se fit de plus en plus présente, lui serrant le cœur.

Pourquoi Kyuubi pleurait-il ? Sasuke regarda estomaqué les perles d’eau salées dévaler les joues marquées de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches. La tristesse et la détresse qu’il perçut dans les yeux de son tourmenteur, lui fit prendre conscience que ce n’était pas Naruto qui lui déchirait les entrailles, mais bel et bien le démon renard. Il s’accrocha désespérément à cette certitude, focalisant son esprit sur le visage déformé de son ancien coéquipier, réussissant enfin à faire un peu abstraction des sensations écoeurantes qui le parcouraient. 

La pression dans ses reins grossit et grossit encore. Kyuubi pantela et ahana, ses coups de boutoirs devenant de plus en plus hiératiques. Ses yeux pouvaient bien pleurer, il ne laisserait pas Naruto reprendre le dessus, pas maintenant. Le tourbillon de sensations concupiscentes et charnelles lui permit de garder le contrôle et de maintenir sa main mise sur le corps du blond alors qu’il se déhanchait de plus en plus vivement. Son sexe pulsa avec ardeur, glissant avec facilité dans le conduit grâce au sang, aux traces de matière fécale et au pré sperme qui coulait maintenant abondamment.

Le corps pâle cloué au sol par les queues de chakra s'arc-boutait sous les poussées violentes du démon. Perdu dans le regard noyé de larmes au-dessus de lui, Sasuke n’avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il lui semblait que son supplice durait depuis des heures maintenant. Sa gorge était en feu de trop crier, ses larmes coulaient sans discontinuer de ses yeux noirs, son corps tout entier protestait sous l’invasion brûlante, son dos écorché râpait sur le sol inégal de la forêt, les muscles contractés de ses jambes très largement écartelées le chauffaient affreusement. 

L’enveloppe qu’il contrôlait se crispa sous les vagues sulfureuses qui gagnaient en intensité. Les bourses se contractèrent et le membre gonflé palpita furieusement, des constrictions de plus en plus rapprochées le parcourant. Kyuubi sentit l’apogée de sa copulation approcher. Ses reins entamèrent une dernière danse endiablée, labourant sans vergogne et avec mépris le corps du déserteur qui n’était plus qu’un pantin dont il se jouait avec le plus grand plaisir, le marquant, en faisant sa chose, en prenant possession de la plus abjecte des manières. Un cri guttural puissant et bestial franchit sa gorge contractée alors que le démon basculait enfin dans l’oblivion de la jouissance.

Le cauchemar empira quand le porteur du sharingan sentit une substance visqueuse et épaisse tapisser son intimité souillée et maltraitée. Un violent haut-le-coeur emplit sa bouche d’une bile amère quand il réalisa la provenance de cette répugnante sensation. Il n’eut que le temps de tourner la tête avant de vomir le maigre contenu de son estomac, tant le dégoût était grand. Sa respiration erratique, entrecoupée de puissants hoquets résonna à ses oreilles, occultant tous les autres bruits environnants. Il se sentit sale, avili, humilié, rabaissé plus bas que terre.

Aucune de ses précédentes victoires n’avaient eu un tel parfum. Kyuubi bascula dans la jouissance et le coït avec délectation. Il ne résista pas au plaisir cruel de continuer à donner quelques petits coups de reins définitifs à l’héritier de la pupille à virgules alors que le sperme de son réceptacle se déversait dans le puits ensanglanté qu’il avait violenté. Il plongea dans le cou pâle où battait follement une veine et y planta ses crocs, perçant la peau, goûtant sur sa langue le goût métallique du sang du brun alors qu’il pantelait et sentait petit à petit son esprit refluer dans sa cage maudite.

Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le cou quand le démon le mordit violemment. L’Uchiwa serra les dents, retenant un cri déchirant. Le corps lourd et inerte de son agresseur tomba sur lui et l’écrasa, lui coupant le souffle, et le faisant se tendre avec appréhension quand à la suite des événements. Immobile, il guetta les réactions de son violeur. Mais rien ne vint, la prise sur ses poignets et ses chevilles disparut. Prudemment, il tourna la tête vers la masse affalée, constatant que l’enveloppe de chakra démoniaque s’était volatilisée. 

Son emprise lui échappa définitivement et il retrouva les barreaux honnis, reprenant sa forme initiale dans le cagibi qui lui servait de prison à l’intérieur du corps de Naruto. Il se roula en boule et souffla de contentement, un rictus satisfait découvrant sa dentition bestiale. Fermant les yeux, il laissa la fatigue le prendre et l’emporter dans les bras de Morphée, réjouit et comblé, presque béat devant le tour pendable qu’il venait de jouer au Jinchuriki et à son ancien camarade. Il ne savait pas ce dont Naruto se souviendrait exactement de sa petite escapade, mais il s’en moquait éperdument. Très vite, des ronflements sourds s’élevèrent de la bête, benoîtement endormie derrière les barreaux.

Combien de temps passa avant qu’il ne prenne le risque de bouger ? Sasuke n’aurait su le dire. Mais devant l’immobilité prolongée du blond, il bougea doucement ses doigts puis ses mains, attentif à la moindre réaction du corps inconscient qui pesait sur lui. Ne constatant aucune manifestation d’un futur réveil, il se tortilla pour échapper à l’emprise du corps sur le sien, prenant soin de ne pas le secouer et grimaçant quand ses muscles raidis protestèrent. Enfin libre, il rampa rapidement loin de son ancien comparse, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. 

Agenouillé dans la poussière, en appui sur ses mains, Sasuke, le souffle court, ses orbes sombres dilatés par l’horreur, les derniers lambeaux des sensations écœurantes qui l’avaient parcouru se dissipant, contempla le lieu de sa déchéance et ses environs, hébété. Le soleil couchant dardait ses rayons orangés sur les feuillages, tombant sur les contreforts des arbres et de la forêt en une pluie mordorée. Le nukenin secoua brièvement la tête, s’obligeant à sortir de sa léthargie amorphe. Il leva ses mains devant ses yeux et fit le tour des dégâts, continuant ensuite par un examen minutieux de son corps dont l’état était à faire peur.

D’une main pâle, il prit appui sur un tronc d’arbre et se redressa péniblement, chaque fibre de son être protestant sous l’effort. Il tituba dangereusement, des points blancs brouillant sa vision, il passa une main lasse et tremblante sur son front, se frottant les yeux. Repérant sa cape un peu plus loin, accrochée dans un buisson, il se dirigea vers elle. Chaque pas, une véritable torture, menaçait de le jeter à terre. Il tangua périlleusement, obligé par moment de s’arrêter pour souffler et de s’appuyer sur les arbres à proximité. Ayant enfin atteint son but, il s’enroula en frissonnant dans sa cape, appréciant de ne plus sentir l’air frais sur sa peau meurtrie.

Il reprit vaillamment sa route, oscillant sur ses jambes qui le portaient à peine, se dirigeant vers son baluchon qui gisait dans la mousse, au pied d’un chêne séculaire. Se pencher menaça de le faire sombrer une nouvelle fois vers le sol, mais il tint bon et reprit son sac qu’il plaça tout en grimaçant sur son épaule. Il avisa son katana, non loin de la forme évanouie, face contre terre. Un tremblement frigorifié courut le long de son échine avant qu’il ne se décide à marcher dans la direction de son bien le plus précieux.

Debout devant le corps inanimé, il le fixa durement, avant de se pencher pour ramasser kusanagi. Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus et il s’effondra à genoux à côté de Naruto. D’une main tremblante il saisit le manche de son sabre, retenant son souffle quand un vague grognement franchit les lèvres closes du jinchuriki. Son regard se posa sur le visage paisiblement endormi du blond, un filet de bave lui coulant sur le menton. Une vague de colère haineuse jaillit de son âme blessée, l’éclat du métal brilla un bref instant quand ses mains agitées et moites commencèrent à sortir la lame aiguisée de son fourreau.

Des paupières lourdes papillonnèrent lentement avant de finalement s’ouvrir sur un regard bleu océan, troublé et alangui. Naruto mit un moment à voir vraiment ce qui l’entourait puis à se relever sur ses coudes et ses genoux. La forêt et ses arbres l’entouraient dans le jour déclinant, les ombres épaisses obscurcissant le décor. Le jeune homme s’assit sur son séant et fourragea dans ses mèches blondes avant de se gratter plus franchement l’arrière du crâne. Que c’était-il passé ? 

Il se souvenait... fronçant les sourcils, Naruto tenta de reprendre le fil de ses souvenirs. Le choc de la perte de son maître, Jiraya, lui revint de plein fouet et avec lui toute sa tristesse et sa colère. Il se rappela avoir fui les regards compatissants de ses amis et s’être enfoncé dans la forêt. Depuis combien de temps était-il parti? Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il constata l’apparition des premières étoiles. Il se redressa brusquement, ses amis devaient s’inquiéter et peut-être même être partis à sa recherche. Une ombre mouvante attira son attention. Curieux, il se dirigea vers elle, et ramassa une corde mauve tâchée de sang et de terre. 

Il observa l’objet et le tourna et retourna entre ses doigts. Cette corde ne lui était pas totalement inconnue, mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre vraiment le doigt sur sa provenance. Un éclair de compréhension le traversa, le laissant pantois. Sasuke... Sa rencontre dans les bois avec le brun refit surface dans son cerveau quelque peu embrouillé. Ils s’étaient parlés, mais ils s’étaient surtout battus. La violence de leurs échanges le frappa et il blêmit en se souvenant avoir fait appel au pouvoir de son bijuu.

Ses yeux fouillèrent les alentours, craignant plus que tout de découvrir le corps sans vie de son ami, ses souvenirs n’allant pas plus loin que la transformation de Sasuke avec le sceau maudit. Que s’était-il passé ensuite ? Le brun avait-il réussi à avoir le dessus ? Était-il mort ou gravement blessé ? Malgré sa fouille frénétique, Naruto ne trouva rien d’autre que quelques lambeaux de vêtements, rien qui puisse le renseigner véritablement. La seule chose rassurante était l’absence totale de Sasuke ou d’une quelconque partie de son corps. 

Sentant un courant d’air frais sur le haut de ses cuisses, il baissa les yeux, surpris de voir son pantalon et son caleçon baissés. Gêné et confus, il remit de l’ordre dans sa tenue, constatant en même temps qu’elle était dans un sale état, déchirée par endroits et irrémédiablement tâchée, pour ne pas dire totalement ruinée. Dépité par ce nouveau constat, il râla après la bête à poils à qui il servait d’abri et le déserteur, préoccupé par le fait qu’il lui faudrait financer l’achat de nouveaux vêtements.

Pris d’un doute soudain, il plongea la main dans sa poche à la recherche de Gama-chan. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit sous ses doigts le renflement de son porte-monnaie. Le sortant de sa cachette il entreprit de vérifier que rien ne lui avait été dérobé. Son regard surpris tomba sur la paume de sa main tâchée d’une substance poisseuse. Cherchant d’où cela venait, il s’examina avec soin, jusqu’à tomber sur une tâche similaire à l’avant de l’entre jambe de son pantalon. Étonné, il tira sur la ceinture élastique pour regarder. 

Voyant que cet endroit de son anatomie était sale, il se renfrogna et se demanda ce que les deux autres avaient bien pu fabriquer pendant qu’il avait perdu les commandes. Ronchonnant à qui mieux mieux à voix haute, il épousseta sa tenue pour la forme et avisa une branche proche. Se repérant rapidement, il bondit vers le faîte de l’arbre et repartit avec précipitation vers son village, les échos de ses bougonneries offusquées accompagnant le bruit de la nature qui avait repris ses droits.

Dans une cascade, un corps pâle en piteux état laissait l’eau nettoyer ses plaies et les traces de l’humiliation subie, encore vivace. Sasuke frotta avec précaution sa peau fragile et écorchée. Dans son esprit tournaient encore les réminiscences répugnantes de ce qu’il lui était arrivé. Son regard tomba sur kusanagi posée non loin, le souvenir de son élan meurtrier envers Naruto lui revenant de plein fouet. Il avait voulu le tuer, à cet instant plus que jamais, mais malgré tout quelque chose l’en avait empêché. 

Il n’arrivait pas à appréhender vraiment ce qu’il s’était passé avec le blond, il était bien conscient que ce dernier n’était pas entièrement fautif et que seul le démoniaque renard était à blâmer pour cet épisode écœurant. Incapable de démêler ses sentiments oscillants entre colère, incompréhension et bien d’autres choses, il décida de laisser tout cela de côté, son désir de vengeance envers son frère revenant au premier plan de ses préoccupations. Il avait encore du chemin à faire avant d’arriver au repaire où Suigetsu se trouvait et encore bien d’autres affaires à régler pour se laisser distraire par ce qu’il venait de vivre.

 

To be continued....


	2. Poursuivre sa route.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au début du chemin la route parait longue, Sasuke n’en est qu’au début, sa vengeance l’appelle, sa destinée est en marche, et il va la poursuivre !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous avons pris le parti de croire que vous connaissez l’histoire originale, nous avons donc fait quelques raccourcis, le but n’étant pas ici de faire une fic retraçant l’histoire précise du manga/anime. Risques de spoils pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas encore arrivés au chap. 402 du manga.  
> C’est un chapitre de transition, on a taillé à la hache environs huit tomes du manga. En gros, ici on a resitué l’histoire et on a viré tout ce qui nous gênait (d’où la disparition de certains personnages et la modification de la chronologie de certains événements...).

\- Il reste encore quelques traces olfactives... dit Kiba, debout sur un rocher.  
Kakashi commenta, découragé, la phrase du jeune chûnin.  
\- On arrive trop tard, on dirait.   
Sai tourna la tête, inquiet, vers Naruto, et le prénom du concerné franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sur un ton accablé.

Oui, ils étaient arrivés trop tard, et l’avaient manqués de si peu. S’ils n’avaient pas étés retardés par Tobi en chemin... Shino regarda l’endroit dévasté où ils venaient d’arriver. Les flammes noires de l’Amaterasu brûlaient encore, le sol rocailleux était complètement défoncé, et l’emblème de la famille Uchiwa, dessinée sur un rocher bien en évidence, était transpercé par un kunaï. Le combat entre les deux frères avait dû être titanesque au vue des traces qu’il en restait. 

Naruto serra les dents, en colère et désespéré, ses larmes se mélangeant à la pluie battante qui tombait drue. Ses poings se crispèrent, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans la chair de ses paumes. Deux semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre, quand ils s’étaient battus dans la forêt. Et il ne pouvait ôter de son esprit le regard noir et haineux que son ancien coéquipier avait lancé à son clone avant de littéralement l’exploser avec un chidori bien senti, quelques heures auparavant alors qu’ils étaient tous sur la trace de l’Uchiwa.

La nouvelle de la mort d’Orochimaru leur était parvenue quelques jours plus tôt. A leur grande surprise l’assassin du sannin légendaire n’était autre que leur ancien camarade, Sasuke Uchiwa. Persuadés que ce geste symbolisait le retour à la raison du brun et son retour au village, ils avaient été euphoriques. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils apprennent que celui-ci s’était lancé à la poursuite de son frère aîné, Itachi Uchiwa, avec une nouvelle équipe qu’il avait lui-même formée. 

Sur l’ordre de Tsunade, ils étaient donc partis à la recherche des deux frères, espérant ramener le plus jeune avec eux. Le jinchuriki en avait conclu que lors de leur précédente rencontre dans les bois, le porteur du Sharingan venait tout juste de se débarrasser du maître serpent. Il s’en voulut énormément de ne pas avoir su le retenir à ce moment là. Il s’interrogeait d’ailleurs toujours sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux, Kyuubi se contentant de ricaner sournoisement quand il cherchait à en savoir plus sur cette fameuse fin d’après-midi. 

Apprendre que le brun avait formé une nouvelle équipe, sans penser à eux, ses anciens camarades, l’avait profondément affecté. Il s’était senti abandonné et trahi. Il était devenu de plus en plus fort pour lui, pour pouvoir rivaliser avec lui et le défier la tête haute, mais le brun ne semblait pas s’en apercevoir.

Naruto n’avait parlé à personne de sa rencontre avec Sasuke, souhaitant éviter une nouvelle déception à Sakura. Il n’aurait pas supporté de la voir pleurer, encore, surtout pas à cause de lui et de son incapacité à garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Il culpabilisait énormément d’avoir fait appel à Kyuubi, qui avait largement profité de sa colère et de sa détresse. Il avait encore failli à la promesse faite à la jeune femme, et cela lui pesait beaucoup, mais c’était un fardeau qu’il se devait de porter seul. Ses amis, inquiets, avaient été rassurés par une vague excuse sur la paix qu’il avait eu besoin de trouver dans la nature.

L’équipe de recherche, montée en urgence à l’annonce du prochain combat fratricide qu’elle souhaitait empêcher, repartit vers Konoha, déçue d’avoir échouée dans sa mission, furieuse de s’être faite avoir par Tobi, cet étrange personnage, et inquiète de la suite des événements. Les membres de l’Akatsuki avaient été plus rapides et malins qu’eux. Ils avaient mis la main sur Sasuke Uchiwa qui leur échappait encore une fois. 

La déception visible sur leurs visages était mêlée à une profonde tristesse sur ceux de Naruto et Sakura. L’absence du brun à leurs côtés les faisait cruellement souffrir. Respectant leur chagrin, les autres membres de l’équipe gardèrent le silence tout le long du trajet, retour qui se fit dans une ambiance morose et abattue, loin de l’allégresse et de l’intrépidité qui avaient régné à l’allée. 

~oOo~ 

Les paupières lourdes se soulevèrent péniblement dans la pénombre d’une grotte, dévoilant deux pupilles noires qui fixèrent le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Sasuke ne bougea pas, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs et d’évaluer sa situation. Il était dans une grotte, ou du moins ça y ressemblait. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Son dernier souvenir était le ciel gris qui déversait des trombes d’eau glacée sur son visage alors qu’il était allongé sur le sol. Il sentit le futon peu épais sous son dos, le poids d’une couverture légère sur lui. 

Sa tête reposait sur un oreiller assez dur et son torse était largement bandé. Que s’était-il passé ? Qui l’avait soigné ? Prudemment, il se redressa en grimaçant, sentant ses muscles se tendre sous l’effort. La fatigue intense le maintenait dans un état second, et les courbatures douloureuses qui parcouraient tout son corps lui rappelèrent le dernier combat qu’il avait mené, jusqu’à l’épuisement total. 

Itachi... Il avait combattu Itachi... Il avait tué Itachi... Ce frère qu’il avait tant aimé, ce frère qui l’avait trahi, ce frère qu’il avait tant haï. Itachi... était mort... Une violente douleur dans la poitrine le saisit à cette pensée. Il avait tué son frère... La seule famille qu’il lui restait, et cette victoire avait un goût bien amer. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent alors que le pincement de son cœur s’atténuait.

Il avait soigneusement choisi ceux qui l’avaient accompagné dans son périple, pensant uniquement à l’utilité qu’ils pourraient avoir pour lui et à leurs capacités qui lui seraient pratiques. Leur mission avait été d’empêcher toute intervention extérieure lors de son affrontement avec Itachi. Suivant les dernières informations qu’ils avaient eu concernant l’Akastuki, ils avaient fini par le retrouver. 

Son frère aîné l’attendait, nonchalamment assis sur un trône de pierre, dans l’un des anciens repères de leur clan, qui aujourd’hui n’était plus.   
\- Ces Sharingans... jusqu’où vois-tu ?  
Ça avait été sa première phrase. Pas de salutations, pas d’autres marques d’intérêts pour autre chose... Rien... rien, que les yeux de son petit frère...

Ils avaient commencé à se battre; d’abord à coups de genjutsu, testant la puissance respective de leurs pupilles héréditaires. Puis, il y eut la tentative d’Itachi de lui arracher les yeux. Sur le moment, il n’avait pas compris, entendant le discours mégalomane de son frère. L’expression de pure folie qui défigurait alors le visage ordinairement si calme de son aîné l’avait tétanisé. C’était la première fois qu’il le voyait ainsi. Même la nuit où le clan fut massacré de sa main, il n’avait pas eu cette expression là. Il s’était retrouvé face à un fou, un fou dangereux qu’il ne reconnut pas, qui n’avait plus rien à voir ni avec le Aniki de son enfance, ni avec le meurtrier froid de son propre clan. 

Sasuke se souvenait parfaitement des sueurs froides qui avaient coulées le long de son dos, et son frère qui n’avait pas hésité à l’attaquer sans relâche. Le combat avait été plus difficile qu’il ne l’avait prévu. Il avait sous-estimé la puissance du Mangekyô Sharingan d’Itachi. Poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, il avait utilisé toute sa puissance, tout son chakra. Il avait fait appel à tout ce qu’il avait dans le ventre, il avait jeté toutes ses forces dans la bataille, sans aucune restriction. Il n’avait de toute façon pas prévu de survivre à ce combat, seulement d’emmener Itachi avec lui dans la tombe, rejoindre tous ceux qui les y attendaient et former à nouveau une famille, un clan uni sous la bannière de l’éventail rouge et blanc.

Il comprenait à présent quelle était la véritable intention de son frère, il avait simplement cherché par tous les moyens à le pousser à utiliser ses plus puissantes techniques, l’obligeant à épuiser totalement son chakra. Orochimaru, qu’il avait enfermé dans un coin de son esprit, avait profité de sa faiblesse pour sortir de sa prison et tenter de prendre possession de son corps. Mais armé de l’épée légendaire Totsukatsu, Itachi avait détruit le serpent parasite, effaçant par la même occasion le sceau maudit sur sa nuque.

Statufié, à bout de force, incapable de faire le moindre geste, il avait vu son frère s’avancer vers lui, d’un pas moribond, les doigts tendus vers l’objectif avoué de celui-ci : ses yeux.   
\- Désolé Sasuke, c’était la dernière fois.   
Le sourire et la pichenette sur le front qui avait accompagné la dernière phrase d’Itachi l’avaient renvoyé des années en arrière, quand il n’était encore qu’un gamin insouciant, vouant une admiration sans borne à son grand frère, et qui boudait parce que ce frère chéri n’avait pas le temps de jouer avec lui.

Sasuke se toucha le front du bout des doigts, la sensation fantomatique du tendre touché complice et affectueux de son frère à cet endroit, juste avant de passer de vie à trépas, le perturbait. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes. Maintenant que son frère n’était plus de ce monde, il aurait dû se sentir soulagé. C’était son but, il avait tout sacrifié pour cela, il pensait même en mourir. Et pourtant...

Il avait longuement contemplé le ciel gris et pluvieux, étendu aux côtés du corps sans vie de son frère, attendant il ne savait quoi, la mort peut-être... ou que quelqu’un vienne le chercher. L’image fugace d’une main hâlée se tendant vers lui pour le relever et un sourire immense et chaleureux sur un visage familier s’imposa dans son esprit. Il aurait presque pu jurer avoir entendu ensuite une voix joviale lui dire :   
\- Okaeri, Sasuke ! 

Autour d’eux les flammes noires de l’Amateratsu dévastaient le paysage. Il avait vaguement senti des chakras qui se rapprochaient mais bien trop mal en point pour ne serait-ce que battre des cils, il n’avait pas pris la peine de les identifier, sa seule certitude étant qu’aucun d’eux n’était celui auquel il pensait. Fermant les paupières, il avait sombré dans les limbes de l’inconscience, sa dernière pensée allant vers un blondinet énergique :  
\- Une autre fois, Usuratonkachi ! Une autre fois...

\- Je t’ai soigné.   
La voix résonna dans la caverne, sortant le brun de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête en direction de l’inconnu qui s’adressait à lui, mais l’ombre de la grotte ne permettait pas à Sasuke de le situer.   
\- Tu es sorti vainqueur du duel, mais tu es très diminué. Je te conseille de rester au calme et de te reposer pendant quelques temps.

Une silhouette s’avança, entrant dans le faible halo de lumière que diffusait une bougie posée sur un tabouret, seul éclairage de la pièce. Un masque orange sur le visage et tout de noir vêtu, il lui semblait l’avoir déjà croisé quelque part.   
\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, n’est-ce pas ? Nous étions alors dans des camps adverses. Sache que tu n’as plus à t’en faire pour Deidara et que je ne te veux aucun mal, poursuivit la voix.

Sasuke le fixa d’un regard vide, indifférent à sa présence, s’interrogeant encore sur les causes de sa survie et sur son énigmatique combat avec son aîné. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça soudain le crâne alors que son interlocuteur ôtait le masque qui lui cachait le visage. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, le brun gémit sourdement. Il avait l’impression qu’on lui fendait la boite crânienne. Il entendit vaguement son interlocuteur s’éloigner et la douleur disparut aussi vite qu’elle était venue. 

~oOo~

Debout, face à la mer, les poings serrés le long de son corps, la bouche crispée en un rictus douloureux, Sasuke comprit qu’il s’était fourvoyé pendant toutes ces années. Des larmes amères coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues pâles, preuve de la déchirure que subissait son âme. Konoha.... Son village natal l’avait trahi.... Tobi lui avait raconté la vérité sur le massacre de son clan, le fait qu’Itachi ait dû choisir entre son clan et le village, le conseil estimant qu’un bon Uchiwa était un Uchiwa mort, et tout le reste agrémenté de tous les détails sordides. 

Derrière lui, témoins de son désarroi et de sa peine, tout autant que de sa fureur et de sa haine incommensurables, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo et Tobi l’observaient sans rien dire. Toutes ces années, il avait haï son propre frère pour de mauvaises raisons. Il ferait souffrir ce village félon autant que lui avait souffert durant tout ce temps. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait l’arrêter. Fort de cette résolution, Sasuke déglutit et releva la tête, fixant ses orbes, où transparaissaient le Mangekyô Sharingan, sur l’horizon bleu.   
\- Le “serpent” a mué. Notre unité se nommera désormais le “Faucon”. Et ce faucon n’aura qu’un but : LA DESTRUCTION DE KONOHA !

~oOo~

Sasuke se reposait dans la chambre qu’il occupait depuis une semaine. L’équipe Taka avait rejoint l’Akatsuki, suite aux révélations fracassantes de Tobi sur le rôle du conseil des anciens de Konoha dans le massacre du clan Uchiwa. La chasse aux bijuus ne l’intéressait absolument pas, mais l’organisation avait beaucoup d’informations qui pourraient lui être utiles sur bien des plans et surtout pour les siens, ceux qu’il venait d'échafauder, ivre de haine. Et même si Tobi ou Madara, qu’importe après tout, ne l’avait pas clairement dit, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix de toute manière. Il lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie, après tout. Et il avait maintenant un nouveau but.

Un coup sec frappé sur le battant de la porte attira son attention. Il se redressa, s’asseyant au bord du lit sur lequel il était étendu jusqu’ici.  
\- Entrez.  
Tobi pénétra dans l’espace sombre et réduit, chichement meublé. Il s’appuya d’une épaule contre le chambranle de la porte, croisa ses bras et détailla le brun d’un air circonspect.

\- Quoi ! lança le nukenin d’une voix assourdie.  
\- Konoha n’existe plus. Pain l’a détruit, lui annonça le nouveau venu.  
Les yeux de Sasuke s’agrandirent sous le choc de la nouvelle.   
\- Quoi ! s’exclama le brun.  
\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, tous les habitants ont survécu, le conseil aussi. Tu auras ta vengeance. Seule la Godaïme Tsunade est mal en point. Le conseil a nommé un nouvel Hokage, et tu ne devineras jamais de qui il s’agit, conclut l’homme au masque orange.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en accent circonflexe parfaitement dessiné, montrant ainsi son peu d’intérêt pour la devinette.  
\- Tu n’es pas drôle à ne pas vouloir jouer avec moi, bouda Tobi.  
\- Je ne suis plus un gamin, répliqua le plus jeune.  
\- Pfff.... Le Rokudaïme de Konoha n’est autre que Danzo lui-même.

Le chef de la team Taka fronça les sourcils à cette annonce surprenante. Le chef de la Racine était sorti au grand jour, se rendant de ce fait plus facile à atteindre. La destruction du village importait peu à Sasuke, c’était à ses habitants qu’il voulait faire payer l’ignominie faite à son frère et à son clan, pas les murs. Cela ne changeait donc absolument rien à son plan de destruction massive, bien au contraire, cela allait lui faciliter la tâche.  
\- J’espérais que Pain aurait décimé toute la population du village, mais cet empêcheur de tourner en rond de Naruto Uzumaki est intervenu et a réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage, dit Tobi.

\- Naruto ? interrogea Sasuke, plus curieux que surpris.   
\- Lui-même. Il a été impressionnant. Entre le mode ermite et sa transformation en Kyuubi, allant jusqu’à neuf queues, ça devait être un spectacle à ne pas rater, renchérit son vis-à-vis.  
Le visage impassible de Sasuke ne laissa rien paraître, mais il frissonna inconsciemment d’angoisse. Le souvenir d’un Kyuubi avec quatre queues de chakra refit surface dans sa mémoire et il n’eut nulle envie de savoir ce que ça pouvait bien donner à neuf.

Le jeune brun se demanda si Naruto avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle cette fois-ci. Une inquiétude le saisit... et si le blond n’avait pas réussi à se reprendre ? Qu’est-ce que ces rats avaient bien pu lui faire ? L’avaient-ils tué ? A cette pensée, son sang se glaça dans ses veines... Non, Naruto ne pouvait pas être mort. Un craquement reporta son attention sur son visiteur, un soulagement intense l’envahissant comme une marée salvatrice... Naruto n’était pas mort, c’était certain. Sinon, le chef de l’Akatsuki ne serait pas aussi serein. 

Et puis au final, qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, ce qui pouvait arriver au blond stupide ? Il lui en voulait après tout, il avait un compte à régler avec lui... Oui, c’était surtout ça. Il avait quelque chose à régler avec le blond. Et si Naruto devait périr, ce serait de sa main ! Ses dents grincèrent sourdement alors que des réminiscences de leur affrontement dans la forêt lui revenaient. Si seulement il pouvait oublier ce passage humiliant de sa vie...

La voix tranquille de Madara ramena Sasuke au présent.  
\- La bonne nouvelle, c’est que Danzo sera au conseil des cinq Kage la semaine prochaine. Les dirigeants ont décidés de se réunir pour discuter de la menace que nous sommes, ricana le chef de l’Akatsuki. Il serait de bon ton d’aller leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Qu’en penses-tu ?   
\- Ils auront une garde rapprochée, je suppose, déduisit le brun.  
\- Minimale. Deux ninjas chacun. Le conseil aura lieu au pays du Fer. La sécurité sera assurée par les samouraïs sur place.

La porte se referma sur Tobi, Sasuke pencha sa tête vers le sol et serra ses mains sur le bord de sa couche. Des pensées disparates s’entrechoquèrent dans son esprit. L’occasion de régler ses comptes avec Konoha se présentait enfin. Penser au village caché ramena ses réflexions sur le ninja blond qui avait une fois de plus sauvé l’objet de sa haine. Naruto... Kyuubi... Ses poings se crispèrent encore plus sur l’arrête du matelas. 

Ses sentiments, vis à vis de celui qui fut son meilleur ami, avaient toujours été mitigés. Plus jeune, il l’exaspérait tout en forçant son admiration par sa volonté sans faille. Lors de leur dernière confrontation, le blond semblait profondément attristé au début de leur rencontre, puis ça avait dégénéré, comme à chaque fois entre eux. Mais le démon renard avait pris le dessus et leur bataille avait viré au cauchemar. 

Une bile amère lui remonta dans la bouche quand des images de ce qu’il s’était passé resurgirent. Incapable de stopper les contractions de son estomac, il se précipita dans le cabinet de toilette attenant à sa chambre, où tombant à genoux devant la cuvette grisâtre, il vomit tripes et boyaux. Il avait jusqu’à présent eu l’esprit entièrement tourné vers son frère, et avait réussi à occulter totalement cet épisode répugnant. 

Mais depuis une semaine, il n’avait rien d’autre à faire que se reposer, et malgré ses plans de vengeances et toute sa haine envers Konoha, il avait de plus en plus de mal à empêcher ces images honnies de défiler devant ses yeux. Ses nuits étaient tout sauf reposantes, entre les souvenirs de son enfance avec Itachi, ceux des années passées en paix au sein de l’équipe sept, et ceux de cette cauchemardesque rencontre, il avait bien du mal à trouver le sommeil dont il avait besoin.

Ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux lui faisait haïr plus qu’ardemment le bijuu, pourtant en ce qui concernait le jinchuriki les choses étaient moins tranchées. Bien sûr, il le détestait pour appartenir à Konoha, mais il était incapable de lui en vouloir pour ce que Kyuubi avait fait. Le shinobi n’était pas à blâmer pour les actes du renard. Sasuke était conscient, plus que nul autre, qu’il avait suffisamment souffert de ce genre d’amalgames par le passé. 

La complexité de ce qu’il ressentait pour Naruto n’était pas récente, il lui semblait depuis toujours qu’il était un funambule sur un fil, oscillant entre le mépris le plus profond et le plus grand respect, la haine la plus farouche et l’affection la plus sincère. Le blond était imprévisible, c’était un fait reconnu, et il avait le don de retourner toute situation à son avantage... Sasuke se regarda dans le miroir du cabinet de toilette, et en croisant ses pupilles que les Sharingans ne quittaient plus, il repensa à un regard tout aussi rouge, mais bien plus bestial.... qui déversait un flot de larmes.... 

~oOo~

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut chaudement vêtus et bien reposés, que la team Taka et le Zetsu blanc prirent la route du pays du Fer. Ils choisirent soigneusement leur chemin, souhaitant ménager leurs forces avant des combats qui s'annonçaient difficiles. Karin, grâce à ses capacités de pisteuse, leur permit d’arriver rapidement et sans encombres à bon port, tout en évitant les rencontres inopinées avec des adversaires qui les auraient ralentis.

Soigneusement cachés derrière une corniche, ils assistèrent à l’arrivée des Kage. Les dirigeants s’installèrent et entamèrent leurs discussions plus ou moins houleuses. Sasuke apprit par ce biais qu’il avait tué Killer Bee, le réceptacle d’Hachibi. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant cette nouvelle, il avait beau y réfléchir, jamais, non, jamais, il n’avait croisé la route de ce jinchuriki.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa s’est infiltré dans la place, voyons voir où il se terre. Allez ! Trouvons le ensemble ! Ouais ! hurla Zetsu avec entrain, sortant soudainement de terre au beau milieu de la salle où les discussions avaient lieu, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt il était discrètement dissimulé avec les autres, créant un vent de panique chez les Kage et leurs gardes. La team Taka resta sur place, estomaquée par l’intervention de Zetsu.

Les samouraïs se déployèrent dans la forteresse, à la recherche du nukenin. Ils n’eurent pas longtemps à chercher, celui-ci sortant de sa cachette et s’adressant à eux d’un ton sec et tranchant.  
\- Je vous préviens, je suis d’une humeur massacrante. Si vous ne reculez pas, je serais sans pitié.   
Il avait espéré croiser Naruto lors de ce conseil, et voir deux vulgaires ninjas sans intérêt accompagner Danzo l’avait énervé, profondément énervé. D’autant plus qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait un tel agacement, alors que la présence des deux simples sous-fifres qui accompagnaient le vieux sénile allaient grandement lui faciliter la tâche... contrairement à Naruto. 

Les samurais furent assez vite dépassés par les capacités exceptionnelles du ninja renégat, et le Raikage en personne intervint dans le combat, persuadé d’avoir à faire au meurtrier de son frère bien aimé, obligeant Sasuke à déployer Susanoo. Le Raikage était puissant et rapide, et plus d’une fois le brun se trouva en difficulté. Il méritait incontestablement son titre. Les ninjas qui l’entouraient, faisaient vaillamment face à Juugo et Suigetsu, pendant que Karin, toujours cachée derrière la corniche, localisait Danzo.

Gaara interrompit l’affrontement dantesque, espérant pouvoir résonner le brun si cher au cœur de son ami Naruto.  
\- J’ai compris que vivre pour la vengeance ne résolvait jamais rien. Et je crois qu’il n’est pas trop tard pour toi... Ne laisse pas la haine avoir raison de toi et t’emmener dans un monde où tu seras seul car il n’y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, déclara calmement le Kazekage.

\- Et qu’est ce que je gagnerai à revenir en arrière ? répondit Sasuke avec indifférence.  
\- Tu me ressembles Sasuke, tu as traversé les ténèbres en ce monde alors tu dois pouvoir percevoir le moindre éclat de lumière... Aujourd’hui encore, rétorqua Gaara sur un ton égal.  
\- Il y a bien longtemps que j’ai refermé les yeux. Ce que je recherche est dans les ténèbres et nulle part ailleurs, cracha le brun vindicatif.

Le Kazekage ne chercha guère plus à discuter, conscient des lourdes responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules, et de l’entêtement du jeune Uchiwa. Les deux jeunes hommes s’affrontèrent sauvagement, Gaara tentant malgré tout d’épargner son adversaire et de protéger les autres shinobis autour d’eux. Profitant d’un instant d’inattention de son opposant, Sasuke utilisa Susanoo pour détruire un mur, les séparant lui et Karin du reste de leurs adversaires.

Tournant le dos aux gravas de pierres, il se précipita, suivi de sa coéquipière, dans la salle de réunion, la haine le dévorant tout entier, fixé sur un seul et unique objectif : Danzo. Son irruption soudaine dans la pièce fit taire chaque Kage encore présent, leurs gardes immédiatement en position d’attaque, chaque force en présence attendant le moindre mouvement de l’adversaire pour entamer le combat. Mifune se jeta sur l’Uchiwa le premier, ouvrant les hostilités, rapidement suivi par les autres. 

Profitant de la confusion, Danzo s’enfuit, faisant enrager Sasuke, qui tenta de s’élancer à sa suite. Malheureusement pour lui, les Kages encore présents ne comptaient pas le laisser s’en sortir à si bon compte. Il perdit connaissance après un combat acharné contre la Mizukage et le Tsuchikage réunis. Tobi réapparut à cet instant précis et récupéra dans ses bras le brun à bout de forces qu’il emmena dans sa dimension parallèle avec Karin, lui ordonnant de le remettre sur pied, avant de rallier l’endroit où se trouvait Danzo.

~oOo~

Le crépitement caractéristique du chakra foudre retentit, immédiatement suivi de deux cris d’agonie, un grave et un plus aiguë. Sasuke rétracta sa lame de foudre et regarda les corps à présent sans vie s’effondrer mollement au sol. Danzo était mort après un combat sans pitié. Le brun ne sourcilla même pas devant le cadavre de sa coéquipière qu’il venait également de tuer. Elle ne lui était plus d’aucune utilité de toute façon, et elle serait devenue un poids plus qu’une aide par la suite. 

\- Te voilà seul à présent. Tu viens de tuer Karin. Les deux autres, Suigetsu et Juugo ont été faits prisonniers, et les geôles du chef des samouraïs, Mifune, sont réputées pour être inviolables. Personne ne s’en est jamais évadé. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda calmement Tobi sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Poursuivre mon but. Je n’ai pas besoin de boulets à mes côtés pour cela. Je suis parfaitement capable me débrouiller seul, répliqua froidement Sasuke.   
\- Si tu le dis... J’ai encore quelques informations pour toi, mais je dois y aller. Quelques affaires à régler. On se retrouve au repaire.   
Sur ces derniers mots Madara disparut, laissant Sasuke sur les lieux du combat.

Sautant gracieusement par dessus la rambarde du pont, où gisaient les deux cadavres encore frais, le brun prit la direction de la grotte où résidait l’Akatsuki. Ressentant un chakra fortement familier se diriger vers lui à très grande vitesse, il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir arriver un boulet orange fonçant droit sur lui. Il recula d’un bond, l’adrénaline pulsant fortement dans ses veines devant l’imminence de cette confrontation tant désirée et redoutée tout à la fois, se préparant à toute éventualité.   
\- Sasuke ! hurla Naruto en avisant la silhouette du nukenin.

Le blond s’arrêta à une courte distance de son ancien coéquipier. Tous deux se firent face, en silence, se jaugeant du regard, déterminés.  
\- Sasuke, reprit plus calmement le ninja de la feuille.  
\- Quoi ? interrogea Sasuke, légèrement sur la défensive.  
\- Tobi m’a fait des révélations sur Itachi. Je ne sais pas si on peut le croire, en tout cas, maintenant, je comprends mieux ton parcours. Je sais ce qui t’a poussé à agir comme ça, dit Naruto, raffermissant son ton à la fin de sa tirade.

\- Naruto... Je te l’ai déjà dit. Qu’est-ce que tu sais de moi, toi qui n’as jamais eu de famille ?! s’énerva le brun. Je n’ai de leçon à recevoir de personne ! hurla-t-il, sortant de ses gonds. Figure-toi qu’aujourd’hui, j’ai enfin vengé Itachi d’une des ordures qui l’ont trahi... Oui, ici même il y a quelques instants, j’ai exécuté l’un des dignitaires de Konoha... Danzo a payé... lâcha le déserteur avec une jubilation haineuse.

Naruto observa le visage habituellement si peu expressif de son ancien camarade se déformer sous une exaltation malsaine. Jamais encore il n’avait vu une telle expression sur la figure d'albâtre, et il aurait préféré ne jamais voir une telle manifestation de haine et de réjouissance chez celui qu’il considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami. Il sentit son cœur se serrer devant la souffrance transparaissant dans l’attitude du jeune Uchiwa.

\- ... Voilà qui marquera le renouveau de mon clan ! Un rire de dément conclut la tirade enflammée du brun.  
Naruto frissonna à l’entente de ce rire fou. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, il était égal à lui-même, mais là il ressemblait à un psychopathe. Il n’hésita plus davantage et créa un clone, formant rapidement un rasengan dans sa main, et s’élança sur Sasuke qui se jeta à sa rencontre, son poing armé d’un chidori. 

Le choc entre leur deux techniques fut retentissant, ébranlant sérieusement les alentours. Les deux combattants se retrouvèrent dans une bulle à l’écart du reste du monde. Le jinchuriki fit un sourire franc et sincère à son adversaire, qui lui lança un regard dubitatif. Toute trace de sa folie précédente avait disparue de son visage, encourageant le blond qui commença à parler. Il lui raconta sans détour son enfance douloureuse et le lien particulier qu’il avait forgé avec lui, Sasuke, son rival, puis son ami. 

Le brun ne montra rien de sa surprise en apprenant que Naruto avait eu lui aussi des velléités de vengeance envers Konoha. Il fixa le visage si expressif du jeune homme devant lui, chaque émotion s‘y reflétant parfaitement au fil de son histoire. Une seule conclusion s’imposa à son esprit, devant l’évidente obstination de son opposant.   
\- Il ne te reste que deux options : me tuer, protéger Konoha et devenir un héros... ou bien être tué par moi et finir en perdant ! énonça-t-il froidement.

\- Non, je ne serai ni un perdant ni un héros avec ton sang sur les mains ! Tu peux les garder tes options, répondit Naruto avec détermination, plongeant son regard azur dans les orbes sombres de Sasuke.  
Ils furent tous deux violemment projetés hors de la bulle, retrouvant le monde réel. Ils s’observèrent à nouveau avant que le blond ne reprenne son monologue voulant à tout prix faire comprendre au brun l’importance qu’il avait à ses yeux.

\- ... On mourra tous les deux. J’emporterai ta haine avec moi dans la tombe ! Le cri du blond résonna sous le pont où ils se trouvaient à présent.  
\- … Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ?! fit le brun, estomaqué par la force de conviction de son vis-à-vis.  
\- Parce que tu es mon ami ! affirma Naruto d’une voix ferme et déterminée.  
Sasuke souffla, écarquillant les yeux démesurément.

Cet abruti n’avait pas d’autres raisons que ça ! Il était prêt à mourir juste au nom d’une amitié bancale et fortement fragilisée par moult affrontements ! C’était stupide, mais c’était tout lui, ça ! Sasuke retint un soupir désabusé. Soit, si cet idiot y tenait, il serait le premier à mourir... Naruto ne lui avait jamais fait peur, et il ne se laisserait pas avoir par ce crétin de blond, ni par l’écoeurant démon qu’il abritait.

Sur la promesse de Sasuke qu’il serait le premier habitant de Konoha à périr de sa main, Naruto tourna les talons et rejoignit ses coéquipiers et amis à qui il avait faussé compagnie dès leur arrivée sur les lieux du conseil des Kages. Il ne doutait pas de la parole de l’Uchiwa mais restait tout aussi déterminé à trouver une solution autre que leur mort commune. Cependant, pour le moment, rester face au brun aussi hermétique qu’un mur, et le combattre ou tenter de le raisonner, aurait été totalement inutile.

Le porteur du sharingan laissa l’idiot du village partir, observant la silhouette orange et noire s’éloigner rapidement de lui. Un étourdissement inattendu le prit, l’obligeant à s’appuyer à un pilier du pont. Serrant les dents sous la douleur fulgurante, le brun se concentra sur son flux de chakra, espérant ainsi diminuer son malaise. Le faible flux était légèrement perturbé, probablement à cause des combats forcenés précédemment menés. Il s’obligea à respirer profondément, se rassurant quand, peu à peu, la sensation de vertige reflua. 

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Karin. Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû la tuer finalement. Elle aurait sûrement pu l’aider à régler ce petit problème. Déjà lors de son affrontement contre Danzo, il avait perçu de légères variations dans son chakra, rendant sensiblement plus difficile le malaxage nécessaire pour ses techniques. Il porta la main à sa nuque, là où s’était trouvé précédemment la marque maudite. La possibilité que la disparition de celle-ci soit à l’origine de ce phénomène minime, lui traversa l’esprit.

Fatigué et courbatu le jeune Uchiwa décida qu’un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien. Satisfait d’avoir commencé à accomplir sa vengeance, il jugea que la suite pouvait attendre un peu. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 3 : Errances...   
> Poursuivre sa route et continuer, il arrive parfois que l’on erre d’un endroit à un autre. La destinée de Sasuke l’attend, même si le chemin est pavé d’errances.


	3. Errances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poursuivre sa route et continuer, il arrive parfois que l’on erre d’un endroit à un autre. La destinée de Sasuke l’attend, même si le chemin est pavé d’errances.

La porte s’ouvrit laissant entrer Sasuke, éreinté par la longue marche qu’il venait d'effectuer et les combats qu’il avait menés au pays du Fer. Le jeune homme referma le battant avant d’appuyer son dos sur le bois sombre, satisfait d’être enfin arrivé à bon port. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il fixa un regard las sur le plafond inégal du réduit qui lui servait de chambre, faisant jouer avec précaution les muscles noués de ses épaules.

Il se dirigea finalement vers sa couche, sortant le lit escamotable du mur. C’était un simple futon posé sur une planche, une couverture grise et râpeuse soigneusement pliée en quatre dessus. Il s’allongea sur le matelas dur aux draps rêches qui sentait le renfermé, ne prenant même pas la peine d’allumer la chandelle posée non loin de là sur un vieux tabouret, préférant rester dans la pénombre. 

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses anciens compagnons de route, qu’il n’avait pas hésité à abandonner à leur triste sort. Il fit un simple constat : les geôles du pays du Fer devaient sûrement être plus confortables que cette misérable chambre, quand à Karin, et bien... qu’elle repose en paix. Elle avait été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et avait eu son utilité. Un soupir s’échappa des lèvres fines du nukenin, qui regretta l’absence d’un minimum de confort.

Depuis quand n’avait-il pas sentit sous son corps un bon matelas bien épais et des couvertures chaudes dignes de ce nom ? D’aussi loin qu’il puisse s’en souvenir, ça n’avait pas été le cas depuis son départ de Konoha. Par un tour perfide de son esprit, lui revinrent en mémoire les moments passés dans le village au sein de l’équipe sept. Leurs bons et leurs mauvais moments, mais surtout... Naruto. 

Naruto... et le démon qu’il abritait. A l’époque, il ne voyait que le blond, cet idiot de blond bruyant et remuant, toujours volontaire, déterminé et fidèle à ses propres principes, et qui passait son temps à vouloir le défier. Il n’avait découvert l’origine de la puissance phénoménale de celui-ci que lors de leur affrontement dans la Vallée de la Fin. C’était à ce moment là qu’il avait réalisé d’où venait la solitude du jeune genin turbulent. Il avait alors mieux compris pourquoi les villageois méprisaient autant son meilleur ami. Les mots de celui-ci résonnèrent encore à ses oreilles, cette promesse d’emporter sa haine avec lui l’avait troublé plus qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre. Ce fut sur ces réflexions que le sommeil l’emporta. 

~oOo~

Un mois s’était écoulé depuis son combat contre Danzo, et depuis toutes les journées se ressemblaient. Matinal, Sasuke se levait de bonne heure, aimant profiter de la fraîcheur du jour levant pour s'entraîner. Après un petit déjeuner peu copieux, il se détendait sous une douche bien chaude avant de s’isoler sous un arbre pour méditer. Il passait son après-midi à éplucher des parchemins de techniques de combats qu’il n’hésitait pas à tester immédiatement quand elles retenaient son intérêt. Le repas du soir était souvent l’occasion pour lui d’échanger quelques mots avec Madara, puis il s’enfermait dans sa chambre. Bref, Sasuke s’ennuyait.

Quelques grains de sable venaient parfois troubler sa routine bien huilée. Il était de temps en temps tiré du lit par des maux de ventre qui se transformaient en nausées, l’obligeant à courir vers les toilettes qu’il n’atteignait pas toujours à temps, contrariant son souci de la propreté et du rangement. Il faut dire que la cuisine de l’Akatsuki n’était pas de première qualité et les ingrédients certainement pas toujours très frais.

Malgré le peu d’efforts et d’activités qu’il fournissait, il se sentait fréquemment fatigué et avait parfois du mal à récupérer quand il essayait une technique particulièrement éprouvante. Pourtant depuis quelques temps, il dormait bien mieux la nuit, sombrant dans les limbes d’un sommeil sans rêves dès que sa tête touchait l’oreiller, pour n’en sortir qu’au petit matin. Sans doute avait-il surestimé ses forces, accumulant les combats intenses et ne pouvant plus compter sur son sceau maudit depuis son duel fracassant avec Itachi, son frère aîné.

Lors de ses entraînements quotidiens, il éprouvait de temps à autre des difficultés à malaxer son chakra, même pour des techniques basiques qu’il maîtrisait depuis des années. Ce phénomène l'inquiétait, mais il n’avait pas jugé bon d’en parler à qui que ce soit.... Si cela perdurait, il faudrait qu’il envisage de consulter un médecin. Bien que cette gêne soit minime, en combat réel elle pourrait devenir un véritable handicap.

Se dirigeant vers la salle commune où il prenait ses repas avec Zetsu et Madara, Sasuke posa soudain sa main sur le mur suintant d’humidité du couloir, un vertige subit le surprenant. Portant une main à son front devenu moite, il sentit ses jambes se transformer en coton. Une vague incontrôlable de chaleur diffuse se répandit dans tout son corps, l’étourdissant davantage et le recouvrant d’une fine couche de sueur.

Sentant son cœur s’emballer, il s’obligea à respirer plus calmement, prenant de profondes inspirations et soufflant longuement après. Au cours du mois écoulé, ces drôles de bouffées de chaleur étaient apparues. Elles étaient rares mais surtout totalement imprévisibles. Petit à petit son malaise disparut, le laissant le corps las et engourdi. Il mit cela sur le compte de l’humidité perpétuelle de la grotte, et peut-être sans doute d’un léger rhume, attrapé à cause des nuits trop fraîches sous sa maigre couverture ou bien des trop nombreux courants d’airs qui sillonnaient l’endroit.

Un peu plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée, il s’assit pourtant avec dignité et froideur, en face des deux autres habitants du repaire, déjà attablés.   
\- Tiens Sasuke, justement, j’ai des nouvelles intéressantes à t’annoncer... commença Madara.  
\- ... Hn ? questionna le brun sans grand enthousiasme.  
\- Figure-toi que Tsunade a repris sa place de Hokage de Konoha. Elle s’est finalement rétablie, et se porte comme un charme.   
\- … Hn... le jeune brun ne leva même pas la tête, totalement indifférent.

\- Tu es bien pâlichon, Sasuke... tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta le Zetsu blanc.  
\- Il est peut-être malade ? suggéra son jumeau noir.  
\- Peut-être devrais-tu consulter un médecin, poursuivit le blanc.  
\- Et comment tu veux qu’il fasse ? Il est recherché dans tout le pays... crétin ! conclut le noir.  
\- Hn... ça va… répondit laconiquement Sasuke, fatigué par les discutions bipolaires de Zetsu.

\- Et moi qui pensais justement te confier une mission... Peut-être qu’il vaudrait mieux que Zetsu s’en charge après tout... réfléchit Tobi à haute voix, son unique œil visible posé sur son descendant, décidément d’une pâleur vespérale.  
\- Quelle mission ? s’enquit le brun.  
\- Il s’agit d’une mission de repérage et de recueil d’information, au pays de la Foudre...  
\- Hn ?  
\- Je voudrais que tu trouves le jinchuriki d’Hachibi, et que tu récoltes le plus de données possibles sur lui, pour monter un plan de capture efficace et sûr. 

\- Le jinchuriki d’Hachibi ? Celui que je suis supposé avoir tué ? rétorqua laconiquement le brun, triturant le contenu du bol qu’il venait de se servir avec ses baguettes sans grande conviction.  
\- Lui-même, reprit Madara d’un ton tranquille.  
\- Il est vivant ?   
\- Tout ce qu’il y a de plus vivant.  
Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogatif, demandant silencieusement plus d’explications à son interlocuteur.

Madara laissa planer le suspense, prenant le temps d’avaler soigneusement une bouchée de riz puis de déglutir avant de répondre à la question muette de son descendant.  
\- En fait, le Raikage s’est affolé parce que son frère adoré avait disparu. Et comme tu aurais été aperçu dans les environs à cette même période, il en a conclu, certes un peu trop rapidement, que tu l’avais tué. Alors qu’en fait, Killer Bee avait simplement décidé de prendre un peu l’air et de trouver un nouveau coin pour s'entraîner. Étant un peu tête en l’air, il a oublié de prévenir son frère un peu trop protecteur, expliqua-t-il placidement avec une pointe d’amusement.

~oOo~ 

Sasuke ferma sans un regret la porte du réduit qui lui servait de chambre dans le repaire, sa cape noire sur les épaules. Sortant de la grotte, il sentit avec plaisir l’air frais s’écraser sur son visage. La perspective de prendre un peu de distance avec l’antre humide et glauque éclaircit quelque peu son humeur maussade. Manger autre chose que les tentatives culinaires franchement médiocres de Zetsu calmerait peut-être ses aigreurs d’estomac, sans compter qu’évoluer au grand air le débarrasserait sans doute du mauvais virus responsable de ses légers soucis de santé de ces derniers temps. 

Oui, sans conteste, partir en mission lui ferait le plus grand bien. S’il pouvait en plus avoir un peu d’action et tester ses techniques de combats nouvellement apprises, il le ferait avec joie. L’inaction n’était pas pour lui, vraiment pas. La preuve que rester sans rien faire lui était vraiment nocif : son propre corps protestait énergiquement en lui jouant des tours. En plus, il serait seul, totalement seul. Pas de coéquipière hystérique et collante, ni de coéquipier à forte tendance schizophrène, ni de râleur assoiffé, pour lui faire perdre son temps... Oui, définitivement, cette mission était idéale et tombait à point nommé, il avait grandement besoin d’air et d’action.

Ce fut d’un pas rapide et léger que Sasuke s’engagea sur le chemin de terre qui devait le mener jusqu’au premier village isolé avoisinant. De là, il pourrait sans mal se diriger vers le pays de l’Herbe, et ensuite, il lui faudrait encore traverser cinq pays, avant d’arriver au pays de la Foudre. Un long périple l’attendait, mais cela le réjouissait. La compagnie de Madara et de Zetsu n’était pas des meilleures, et il n’était pas pressé d’être de retour. 

L’ironie de la mission portrait à sourire. Il partait, lui, recueillir des informations pour capturer un bijuu dont il avait été accusé, à tord, d’avoir abrégé la vie du porteur.   
\- Humpf... fit-il en reniflant dédaigneusement à haute voix, savourant le fait d’être seul avec lui-même, tout en poursuivant ses réflexions alors qu’il longeait la voix couverte de poussière qui le mènerait à la petite bourgade.

Le Raikage devait beaucoup y tenir à son frère pour réagir ainsi, au quart de tour. Si c’était la même chose à chaque fois que le jinchuriki prenait la poudre d’escampette sans rien dire à son frère, ils ne devaient pas rigoler tous les jours au pays de la Foudre. Le regard de Sasuke s’assombrit et son visage se ferma, toute joie ou presque d’être sur les routes et au grand air s’étiolant brusquement. 

Une pointe d’envie amère lui perça le cœur. Il aurait aimé avoir eu un frère comme ça, qui se serait préoccupé de lui de cette manière... Konoha l’avait privé de tout ça, obligeant Itachi à devenir un meurtrier et un déserteur, une personne que Sasuke avait détestée toutes ces années durant alors qu’il n’avait fait que le protéger. Konoha, ce nid de vipères et de vautours, qu’il tuerait tous, un à un... quitte à y laisser la vie. 

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il n’avait pas peur de mourir. Il s’était préparé à passer de vie à trépas en affrontant son propre frère... Il vengerait son clan, au prix de sa vie s’il le fallait. Ça ne faisait pas grande différence, seul le résultat comptait. Quelque part, il avait hâte d’en finir et de rejoindre enfin son frère et toute sa famille. Qui, aujourd’hui, se préoccupait de savoir ce qu’il faisait et où il allait ? Personne... Absolument personne. Il avait tout perdu le jour où le conseil avait scellé le destin de son clan et de son frère, et ils allaient payer pour ça !

Mais à peine formula-t-il cette réflexion que l’image candide d’un certain blond intrépide se forma dans son esprit.  
“Je ne serais ni un perdant, ni un héros qui aurait ton sang sur les mains. Je trouverais une autre solution.”   
Naruto... Est-ce que lui s’inquiéterait ? Se préoccuperait-il de lui ou de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ? Sûrement... De toute manière, ça ne faisait aucune différence. Ils n’étaient pas de la même famille, ne partageaient aucun lien du sang. Ce n’était pas la même chose, ça ne serait jamais la même chose ! 

Rien, absolument rien ne pourrait jamais remplacer la perte cruelle dont il avait été victime. Rien ne l’empêcherait d’aller au bout de sa vengeance. Rien ne pourrait jamais compenser la perte de sa famille, massacrée par son propre frère pour le pseudo bien d’un village. Et il allait réclamer à Konoha le prix du sang pour tout ça, et peu lui importait que ce soit celui de Naruto qu’il verserait en premier. Une amitié, quel que soit la profondeur du lien, n’équivaudrait jamais les liens du sang !

Une violente contraction de son ventre stoppa net Sasuke dans ses réflexions sinistres et haineuses. Il n’eut que le temps de quitter le sentier pour faire un pas dans l’herbe que déjà il se pliait littéralement en deux sous la force des crampes. Le contenu de son estomac se répandit à ses pieds alors qu’il hoquetait bruyamment, appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux. Fichu Zetsu et sa saleté de cuisine... Il n’avait pourtant pas avalé grand chose du gruau de riz à l’allure plus que suspecte. Visiblement, le peu qu’il en avait mangé avait suffit à lui retourner les entrailles, encore une fois. Le brun se demanda fugacement comment Madara faisait pour ne pas être malade...

Il s’essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche et attendit encore un peu, les vagues houleuses de son haut le cœur diminuant petit à petit. Il reprit progressivement contenance, fatigué par le malaise. Au final, il avait hâte d’arriver au village. Peut-être qu’un peu de repos et de vraie nourriture ne serait pas du luxe avant d’entamer son long périple. Décidément, son séjour au sein de l’Akatsuki ne lui valait rien de bon et était même pire que son exode chez Orochimaru.

Son malaise passé, le jeune Uchiwa reprit sa route, revenant sur le chemin de terre qu’il avait momentanément quitté. Une brise légère lui caressa le visage, soulevant ses mèches brunes, apportant avec elle une odeur de terre humide. Le soleil dardait de timides rayons dans le ciel nuageux. Le pays de la Pluie portait bien son nom, les jours sans pluie étaient peu fréquents, le ciel restant constamment gris et couvert de nuages, et Sasuke apprécia la douce chaleur de ce jour d’automne.

Le jour commençait à tomber quand il parvint à l’entrée du bourg. C’était un petit village composé d’une seule route qui le traversait et de quelques ruelles adjacentes, ruelles qui étaient presque toutes des impasses quand elles ne menaient pas en plein milieu d’un champ. Les maisons traditionnelles s’alignaient le long de la rue principale, agrémentées ici et là de jardinières plus ou moins fleuries. Seul le nom gravé sur la plaque qui pendait au dessus de la porte distinguait l’auberge du reste des habitations anodines.

Une appétissante odeur de grillade emplit les narines du jeune homme quand il poussa la porte du “Riz qui fume”, aiguisant immédiatement son appétit. L’endroit était sobre et chaleureux avec sa petite salle où se dressaient quelques tables rectangulaires. Un escalier qui menait à l’étage, desservant probablement les chambres à louer, était situé à côté d’un comptoir en bois. Une femme plantureuse et souriante salua le voyageur de derrière la large console rustique. Sasuke répondit d’un signe de tête à peine ébauché à ses salutations joviales et prit une chambre pour la nuit, répondant par l’affirmative quand l’aimable aubergiste lui demanda s’il voulait dîner. 

La salle d’eau s’ouvrit, laissant un nuage de vapeur s’échapper dans la chambre. Le jeune Uchiwa s’allongea avec délectation sur le lit. La chambre était simple mais confortable. Un lit, une table de nuit et une chaise, c’était là le seul mobilier de la pièce. Mais le matelas était moelleux, la couverture épaisse et douce, et l’oreiller bien douillet. La patronne cuisinait aussi divinement bien, et le brun avait mangé plus que de raison. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, ravi de le sentir bien plein et glissa dans un sommeil sans rêves, détendu et repu.

Le matin vit émerger une tête brune et ébouriffée de dessous la couverture verte qui couvrait le corps pâle de son occupant. Sasuke soupira de contentement avant de s’étirer comme un chat. Le confort d’un bon lit dans une chambre bien isolée et chauffée lui avait été plus que bénéfique. La fatigue qu’il se traînait ces derniers jours s’était totalement envolée. Au souvenir des talents culinaires de son hôtesse, il saliva bien malgré lui, se délectant d’avance du petit déjeuner savoureux qu’il allait pouvoir prendre avant de repartir sur les routes, frais et dispos. 

Reposé et parfaitement rassasié, le jeune homme sortit du village, prenant la direction du pays de l’Herbe. Il avait soigneusement choisi son itinéraire. Certes, il aurait pu faire plus court, mais cela l’aurait obligé à traverser le pays du Feu, et il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de prendre le risque de tomber sur l’un des nombreux ninjas de Konoha qui pouvait traîner sur les routes. Surtout qu’avec sa chance, il tomberait forcément sur un shinobi de sa génération, ou pire.... un de ses anciens coéquipiers. 

Un océan de vert s’étendit sous ses yeux : le pays de l’Herbe.... Enfin, il y était. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’il avait quitté l’auberge “Riz qui fume”, et il n’avait pas cessé de pleuvoir. Il n’en pouvait plus de ce perpétuel crachin. L’eau alourdissait sa cape qui ne le protégeait plus de la fraîcheur ambiante, et les succulents repas que la généreuse aubergiste lui avait offerts quand il était reparti n’étaient plus qu’un lointain souvenir. 

Glacé jusqu’aux os, il faisait triste mine tout en laissant enfin derrière lui les paysages crayeux du pays de la Pluie, pour s’attaquer aux étendues herbeuses du pays de l’Herbe, son corps protestant de plus en plus contre l’humidité ambiante. Il ne put se retenir d’espérer que le climat se montrerait plus clément dans sa traversée des étendues vertes, probablement constituées de rizières, qui formaient à présent le décor qui l’entourait.

Prit d’un soudain vertige, Sasuke fut obligé de s’asseoir dans l’herbe humide, n’ayant rien d’autre que le sol pour se soutenir. Ses avant-bras posés sur ses genoux fléchis et son front appuyé dessus, il n’entendit pas le bruit des roues sur le chemin couvert de gravillons alors que le malaise diffus ne semblait pas vouloir refluer.   
\- Vous allez bien, mademoiselle?   
La voix grave et inquiète lui fit lever un regard surpris sur la personne l'interpellant de cette manière.

\- Oh ! Pardon jeune homme, je vous avais pris pour une petite demoiselle... Ben dites donc, vous avez pas l’air bien. Vous êtes plus pâle que la mort elle-même !   
Son interlocuteur était un homme d’âge mûr, comme en témoignaient ses tempes grisonnantes et les fines rides qui parsemaient son visage buriné. Sur le chemin derrière lui, se trouvait une charrette vide, tirée par un bœuf.   
\- Où c’que vous allez donc comme ça ? 

Tiré de son observation de l’attelage pour le moins désuet par la question dite sur un ton traînant, le jeune Uchiwa répondit à contrecœur, n’ayant de toute manière visiblement rien à perdre à livrer sa destination à un paysan du cru sans intentions particulièrement belligérantes.  
\- Au pays de la Cascade, répondit il d’une voix atone.  
\- Ah ben dites donc, c’ti pas la porte à côté ce coin là. Vous en avez encore pour un sacré bout avant d’arriver mon p'tit gars.

Sasuke n’eut pas le temps de répondre, un haut le cœur lui souleva brusquement l’estomac. Se détournant précipitamment sur le côté, il vomit, à sa grande honte, dans l’herbe, son ventre refusant de descendre des montagnes russes sur lesquelles il semblait être soudain monté sans le prévenir. L’homme s’approcha brusquement de lui et empêcha de justesse sa cape, déjà trempée, de s’imbiber des substances bileuses qu’il répandit.

\- Eh ben... Vous v'là dans un drôle d’état... constata le vieux paysan en lui tapotant doucement les épaules.  
Sasuke fut bien en peine de répondre quoi que ce soit, trop pris par les caprices virulents de son ventre qui se crispait à n’en plus finir, l’obligeant presque à se recroqueviller sur le sol sous le regard désolé de l’homme à ses côtés. 

La crise finit par passer, le laissant aussi énergique qu’une limace neurasthénique.   
\- Ben mon p'tit père, c'te pas dans c't’état là que vous allez avancer... surtout pour une aussi longue route...  
\- Hn...  
\- J'vais jusqu’à Kusa. Montez, ça s'ra toujours ça d'moins à faire à pied. J'serai vraiment un homme sans cœur d'vous laisser là. Et pis, un peu de compagnie f'ra plaisir à c'bon vieux Niobé. C't’une brave bête vous savez, mais elle a pas beaucoup d'conversation, acheva le paysan d’un air satisfait.

Sans crier gare, Sasuke fut littéralement levé du sol par une poigne ferme sur son avant bras. Remis sur pied, il ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement à l’offre faite par le fermier qui l’observait de ses yeux gris délavés, un air circonspect étirant les traits de sa figure parcheminée et avenante. Le brun n’aurait jamais soupçonné autant de force chez la silhouette décharnée, et dans l’état actuel des choses, il ne se voyait pas vraiment refuser.

Le vieillard l’aida à monter à l’arrière de son chariot, lui conseillant de s’installer bien au fond pour éviter de tomber lors du voyage, puis il se remit sur son siège et la charrette repris sa route. Sasuke ferma les yeux un court instant, espérant pouvoir se reposer et récupérer de son malaise. Malheureusement il y renonça vite, dans le noir il ressentait chaque creux et chaque bosse de la route, lui donnant encore plus le mal de mer. 

\- Ah, ça m’fait penser à quand ma femme était grosse, elle n'supportait plus rien et passait son temps à dégobiller.... C’te calvaire ! J’vous l’dis moi, j’suis bien content d’être un homme, jamais ça nous arriverait ça, et c’est tant mieux, z’êtes pas d’accord ?  
\- Hn....   
Pas perturbé par le peu de répondant de son passager, le brave homme continua sur sa lancée.   
\- Sûr que c’est un sale microbe qu’vous avez choppé ! C’est pas sain tout’ c’te pluie et c’te humidité. Faut être sacrément solide pour pas tomber malade dans ce pays ! Et vous, vous avez l’air tout maigre, z’êtes fragile, ça se voit ! 

Sasuke eut à peine la force de jeter un regard noir et assassin en réponse à celui compatissant de son chauffeur. Au moins, le vieux bonhomme n’avait pas besoin de grand chose pour faire la conversation. Quelques monosyllabes de temps à autre lui suffisaient pour enchaîner sur un sujet ou un autre, entretenant placidement la conversation à lui tout seul. Le jeune Uchiwa l’écouta d’une oreille distraite lui parler de sa femme et de ses enfants, de son travail, de ses amis... bref de sa vie, éprouvant un peu de compassion pour le pauvre bœuf à qui le vieillard avait dû casser les oreilles avec ses monologues quotidiens, assommant de banalités. 

~oOo~

Accroupi derrière un buisson, le pantalon baissé, Sasuke se tenait le ventre à deux mains, grimaçant de douleur, alors que ses intestins se tordaient dans tous les sens. Bordel, il était maudit ! Il ne voyait que ça comme explication. Après ses nausées, qui n’allaient pas en s’arrangeant, voilà qu’il avait la courante ! Aucun doute que l’eau qu’il avait bue quelques heures auparavant était responsable de son état. Il aurait dû être plus méfiant, mais il avait si soif. 

Il arpentait depuis quelques jours le pays de la Cascade, et les points d’eau potable étaient rares, alors quand il avait vu cette fontaine il s’était empressé d’y étancher sa soif. L’eau fraîche l’avait désaltéré malgré un très léger arrière goût terreux dont il ne s’était pas méfié. Il rougit de honte quand un bruit fort disgracieux sorti de son arrière train. Heureusement pour lui, le coin était désert de toute présence humaine. Il n’aurait pas supporté que quelqu’un le voit, ou l’entende, dans une telle situation. Surtout l’entendre...

Sasuke se traînait donc ses maux de ventre qui semblaient ne pas vouloir le lâcher et se vidait régulièrement d’un côté ou de l’autre, quand il arriva enfin le jour suivant, à la nuit tombée, à la frontière du Pays du Bois, bon an mal an. Le paysage changea petit à petit, se transformant en forêt dense, lui rappelant vaguement celles qu’il avait pu traverser dans le pays du Feu, bien qu’ici les espèces d’arbres soient légèrement différentes. 

Normalement, en tant que ninja aguerri, dormir à la belle étoile n’aurait pas dû lui poser le moindre problème. Mais dans l’état actuel des choses, il fut heureux de décrypter des panneaux à un croisement, grâce à une torche fabriquée sur place et allumée par un Katon, qu’il eut d’ailleurs un peu de mal à sortir tant son chakra était fluctuant, probablement à cause de son état de santé détérioré.

Il se remit vivement en marche, empruntant une route détournée de son itinéraire initial, mais qui lui permettrait de tomber sur une petite bourgade où il trouverait non seulement de quoi se soigner, mais aussi de quoi se restaurer, se laver et dormir confortablement, et pour finir, enfin de vraies toilettes. Ce qui dans l’état actuel des choses ne serait pas un luxe superflu. Sasuke grommela dans sa barbe, râlant une fois de plus sur sa malchance et sur le fait que ce qui s’annonçait être une banale mission, se transformait en véritable parcours du combattant.

Un bruit furtif lui fit lever les yeux vers les faîtes des arbres qui bordaient la petite route sinueuse. Sa torche éclaira deux billes qui luisirent dans la nuit comme des perles de verre. Le croassement que fit le corbeau quand, dérangé par la luminosité, il s’envola à tire d’aile, renvoya les pensées de Sasuke vers son frère aîné. Était-ce Itachi qui veillait sur lui depuis l'au-delà par le truchement de l’oiseau, que son aîné avait toujours utilisé ?

L’eau s’écoulait sur le corps finement ciselé, délassant les muscles fourbus, et entraînant la poussière dans le conduit d’évacuation. Adossé à la paroi carrelée, la tête rejetée en arrière, le jeune homme profita pleinement du confort, même rudimentaire, que lui offrait la modeste auberge. Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, celle-ci n’ayant visiblement rien à voir avec le jet cristallin sous lequel il se détendait. Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais se dit qu’il devait sûrement faire un peu de fièvre à cause de tous les menus soucis de santé qui s’étaient accumulés. 

Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien, sans aucune doute, ce fut sur cette pensée que le nukenin sortit de la douche. Levant les yeux vers le miroir accroché au dessus du lavabo de la salle de bain, il eut du mal à se reconnaître. Il était effectivement très pâle, bien plus que d’habitude, et les nuits à la belles étoiles ne lui avaient pas réussi, les ombres sous ses yeux en étaient la preuve. 

S’examinant de plus près, il eut l’impression d’avoir perdu du poids. Ses joues lui semblaient plus creuses qu’il y a quelques temps, à l’auberge du “Riz qui fume”. Pourtant, ses vêtements lui allaient toujours aussi bien. Décidant que ces considérations de peu d’importance ne lui ressemblaient pas, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit où il s’allongea, appréciant le confort, pourtant sommaire, du matelas. Quelques minutes suffirent pour qu’il rejoigne les bras de Morphée. 

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, illuminant l’orée de la forêt qui lui faisait face. La frontière avec le pays du Son était à un peu moins de quatre jours de marche, mais il s’était éloigné de son itinéraire initial en allant à l’auberge dont il sortait. Rattraper son retard serait facile, il lui suffirait de traverser cette forêt et dans quatre jours il franchirait la frontière. S’il ne coupait pas par les bois, le trajet lui prendrait cinq jours.... 

Le choix était vite fait, ce fut d’un pas sûr et déterminé que Sasuke s’avança vers les premiers arbres. Il concentra son chakra sous la plante de ses pieds, fronçant les sourcils devant la difficulté qu’il ressentait à exécuter cet exercice pourtant simple, et s’élança sur la première branche à sa portée. Il bondit agilement vers l’arbre suivant, mais lors de la réception, son chakra se perturba et il perdit l’équilibre et bascula en arrière. 

Déstabilisé, il tenta en vain de concentrer son flux spirituel dans sa main pour se rattraper à la ramure, et il chuta vers le sol. Réussissant finalement à reprendre le contrôle de la situation en plantant Kusanagi dans un tronc, il s’agrippa à elle et stoppa ainsi son plongeon involontaire à quelques mètres de la terre ferme, où il se laissa gracieusement tomber non sans avoir récupéré son katana. 

Rangeant son sabre dans son fourreau, il se redressa et s’épousseta les mains, plissant le front. Levant les yeux vers la cime des arbres qu’il venait de quitter sans vraiment le vouloir, il essaya une nouvelle fois de malaxer son énergie. Un bruit discret détourna son attention de son objectif, baissant ses orbes sombres, il n’eut que le temps d’entrapercevoir un éclair de fourrure rousse. Un renard...

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et une sueur froide le transperça, lui glaçant les os. Des images fugaces d’instants honnis et humiliants qu’il espérait avoir oubliés resurgirent dans son esprit, brouillant sa vision. Portant une main malhabile à son front, Sasuke chancela. Les bruits pourtant si familiers de la forêt autour de lui s’intensifièrent, bourdonnant en un amalgame de plus en plus assourdissant et dérangeant à ses oreilles.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et cédèrent sous son poids, l'entraînant vers le sol. Il posa un genoux au sol. Quand il releva son regard, une sensation d’étouffement le prit à la gorge. Tout autour de lui, les troncs semblaient l’écraser, assombrissant son champ de vision. Il haleta, cet environnement d’habitude si familier lui apparaissait subitement menaçant, alimentant un profond sentiment de malaise et d’angoisse qui l’ensevelit tout entier.

Un craquement sinistre lui fit porter son attention vers un buisson qu’il distinguait à peine dans les profondeurs obscures de la forêt. Là, le fixant sans ciller, une paire de pupilles animales et incandescentes luisait d’un air diabolique et cruel. Kyuubi... Le rythme de ses palpitations cardiaques s’affola. Un éclair de panique le traversa, le faisant tomber sur son séant. Reculant précipitamment dans cette position, son esprit focalisé sur une seule idée : fuir, il ne prit aucune précaution alors que ses mains s’écorchaient sur le sol inégal.

Se retournant vivement vers l’orée de la forêt, il entraperçut un peu de lumière et un coin de ciel bleu. Il se raccrocha à l’azur qu’il devinait au loin, et se dirigea vers cette vision tout à coup salvatrice. Sortant à-la-va-comme-je-te-pousse de l’enfer vert, devenu l’écrin de cette paire d’yeux méphistophélique, il trébucha sur le bord du chemin qu’il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Ébranlé, essoufflé, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les mains moites et tremblantes, il resta au sol, prostré pendant de longues minutes.

Il chercha à se reprendre, ne comprenant pas qu’il ait eu une telle réaction, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s’était affolé pour un vulgaire renard et une paire d’yeux.... Comment avait-il pu perdre le contrôle de lui-même à ce point ? La seule fois de sa vie où il avait paniqué ainsi, c’était le soir où son clan avait été massacré, et il s’était juré que jamais plus il ne s’affaiblirait ainsi. 

~oOo~

Des souvenirs de ses années passées au côté d’Orochimaru lui revinrent alors qu’il s’enfonçait dans les terres du pays du Son. Il avait finalement pris la décision de suivre les routes, évitant les sylves et les grandes villes trop fréquentées. Son voyage n’avait vraiment rien de reposant. Outre tous les soucis de santé qu’il subissait, depuis peu, il avait régulièrement des maux de têtes intenses, qui n’arrangeaient en rien son état général. Peut-être devrait-il envisager sérieusement de consulter un médecin, bien trop fier pour se résigner à cette extrémité plus tôt.

Observant les différents stands de nourriture qui s’étalaient sous ses yeux dans la petite rue commerçante, le brun chercha de quoi se sustenter. Mais rien ne le tentait, pas même son plat favori, les onigiris à l’umeboshi, qui le dégoûtèrent. Le florilège d’odeur qui lui chatouillait les narines l’écoeura plus qu’autre chose. La chaleur qui habitait son corps augmenta quand il passa devant les étals où les aliments étaient cuits directement devant les consommateurs. 

Un violent haut le cœur le prit quand il vit des poulpes marinés sur leurs brochettes. Portant vivement une main à sa bouche, il s’éloigna précipitamment des stands culinaires, s’engageant dans une ruelle adjacente. Contenant avec peine la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge, il se courba abruptement, s’appuyant d’une main sur un mur à sa portée. Il tenta de faire refluer les vagues acides en prenant de profondes inspirations.

Une violent migraine lui vrilla brutalement le crâne, faisant danser devant ses yeux une myriade de points blancs.  
\- Uchiwa-san ?!  
L’exclamation incrédule fit relever la tête brune rapidement, trop rapidement.... Sasuke eut juste le temps d’entrevoir une chevelure grise vaguement familière avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience. 

Les paupières fines et ourlées de cils noirs papillonnèrent avec difficulté, offrant une vision brumeuse de ce qui l’entourait. Le décor se fit peu à peu plus précis autour du nukenin. Un visage amène se superposa sur l’environnement méconnu. L’héritier du sharingan tenta de se redresser quand une main douce mais ferme se posa sur son torse, l’obligeant à rester allongé. 

\- Uchiwa -san, vous avez fait un malaise dans la rue et vous avez brusquement perdu connaissance. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez couché.  
La voix lui semblant familière, le malade chercha à mettre un nom sur la figure qui visiblement le connaissait.   
\- Docteur Tanaka ?   
\- Effectivement, c’est bien moi. Je vous ai ramené dans mon cabinet pendant que vous étiez inconscient. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, je vais pouvoir vous ausculter. C’est la première fois que vous faites ce type de malaise ? 

Sasuke soupira doucement, raconter ses soucis de santé ne l’enchanta pas vraiment, même s’il avait une confiance toute relative dans le praticien qu’il avait vu une fois ou deux lors de son séjour chez Orochimaru. Il était compétant et surtout discret.   
\- … Hmm, jamais au point de perdre connaissance.  
\- Quels symptômes avez-vous eu exactement ?  
\- … Sensation de chaud, peut-être un peu de fièvre... nausées... maux de tête... vertiges...  
\- Vous mangez suffisamment bien ?   
\- … Ces derniers temps, je n’ai pas vraiment faim...

\- Vous sentez-vous particulièrement fatigué ? Des troubles du transit ? Des douleurs ?   
\- … Fatigué, oui. J’ai eu quelques troubles du transit il y a quelques jours, mais c’est fini maintenant. Parfois des maux de ventres.   
\- Rien d’autre ?   
\- … Je ne sais pas si c’est lié mais mon chakra est instable, je n’arrive pas toujours à le malaxer comme je l’entends.  
\- Depuis combien de temps présentez-vous ces symptômes ?  
-... Environ un mois... peut-être un mois et demi, je ne sais pas vraiment. 

\- Bien. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang, et un examen complet pour voir ce qu’il se passe dans ce corps qui est le votre !   
Le médecin lui adressa un sourire encourageant, avant de s’exécuter. Le jeune homme fixa d’un œil noir et meurtrier l’aiguille qui s’approcha dangereusement de son bras. Il retint une grimace quand l’acier mordit la chair tendre et sensible du pli de son coude. 

Le médecin, dubitatif, recommença son auscultation pour la troisième fois quand Sasuke finit par perdre patience. Sous le coup de l’énervement, des éclairs bleutés commencèrent à crépiter au bout de ses doigts. Voyant cela, le Docteur Tanaka se recula prudemment.  
\- Euh... Uchiwa-san ? Gardez votre calme, s’il vous plaît.  
\- … Je suis calme.

Le praticien sentit une sueur glacée couler le long de sa nuque, ne quittant pas des yeux les mains fines et pâles de son patient. Inconscient du phénomène, Sasuke se redressa, s’asseyant au bord de la table d’examen.  
\- … Alors, Docteur... Votre diagnostic ?  
Le diplômé en médecine se racla la gorge et déglutit avant de répondre, pas rassuré par l’attitude froide de son client, les petits arcs électriques ayant enfin disparu des mains de ce dernier.   
\- … C’est une belle grippe intestinale. Je vais vous prescrire quelques médicaments et des vitamines qui vous feront le plus grand bien.

Le voyageur sortit de la pharmacie de la petite bourgade, un sachet à la main, quand des cris d’enfants retentirent non loin de lui, juste avant qu’il ne soit bousculé. Baissant le regard vers le garnement qui venait de lui rentrer dedans, il croisa deux iris bleus et insolents. Le gamin lui tira la langue, juste avant de reprendre sa course effrénée dans la rue. Sasuke évita de justesse un deuxième garçon en culottes courtes qui cria après le premier.

\- Attends-moi, baka !  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines du descendant des Uchiwa. Ces deux chenapans le ramenèrent des années en arrière, à l’époque où Naruto et lui se disputaient pour des broutilles sans importance, se défiant mutuellement, rivaux et pourtant si proches. 

~oOo~

Assis au bord d’une rivière, ses pieds plongés dans l’eau, Sasuke savoura la fraîcheur bienfaisante. Après le pays des Sources chaudes, il arpentait le Pays des Glaces depuis quelques temps, les routes caillouteuses parsemées de bosses ayant éprouvé sa voûte plantaire, il avait décidé de s’octroyer une petite pause afin de soulager ses extrémités douloureuses. Cela faisait, après tout, longtemps qu’il n’avait pas autant marché, habitué à traverser par les futaies en se déplaçant d’une branche à l’autre.. 

Le pays de la Foudre n’était plus très loin, quelques jours devraient lui suffire pour atteindre la frontière, sauf imprévus. Mais ces derniers temps, il se sentait légèrement mieux. Les nausées avaient fortement diminuées, il pouvait à nouveau faire des repas corrects. Ce qui le souciait le plus était l’instabilité persistante de son flux de chakra. S’il devait en venir à se battre, ce serait un véritable handicap, et face à un jinchuriki comme Killer Bee, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale. 

Selon ses sources, l’hôte d’Hachibi avait réussi à fusionner avec son bijuu, le rendant quasiment invincible. Il pouvait même, selon les dires, prendre la forme du démon à huit queues. Le déserteur s’interrogea sur la façon dont Killer Bee était parvenu à s’entendre avec son parasite personnel. Certainement que si Naruto apprenait qu’une telle chose était possible, il n’hésiterait pas à la tenter. 

L’idée que le ninja blond fusionne avec le démon renard fit frissonner le porteur du sharingan. Comment verrait-il son ancien camarade si celui-ci ne faisait véritablement plus qu’un avec le monstre qui avait abusé de lui ? Pourrait-il encore lui faire face comme avant ? Naruto serait-il capable de rester lui-même ? Deviendrait-il, lui aussi, un monstre assoiffé de sang et de vengeance, ou bien conserverait-il cet optimisme et cette foi en la nature humaine qui le caractérisaient ? 

Encore faudrait-il que le shinobi amateur de ramen ait un jour connaissance de cette possibilité. Quoi qu’il en soit, l’héritier de la pupille légendaire songea que de toute façon, il l’aurait tué bien avant. Mû par un regain d’énergie à cette idée, il sortit ses orteils rafraîchis et moins douloureux de l’eau, se rechaussa et reprit fièrement sa route. Il n’eut que le temps de faire quelques pas sur le sentier graveleux avant qu’un violent malaise ne le fauche, le laissant au sol, inconscient. 

~oOo~

Une silhouette bondissait énergiquement d’arbre en arbre, quand elle avisa une forme étendue au sol, à quelques pas d’une rivière. Atterrissant souplement sur la terre ferme, elle s’approcha prudemment de ce qui était indubitablement un corps humain. C’était un jeune homme brun au teint pâle, qui gisait là, inerte. L’ombre tenta de lui faire reprendre connaissance, en vain, vérifiant ses signes vitaux au passage. 

Aucune blessure n’était visible, les vêtements ne présentant aucune trace de sang, les alentours vierges d’une quelconque marque de combat, le faisant s’interroger sur les causes d’un tel résultat. La forme, soucieuse, s’accroupit prestement et chargea l’être amorphe sur son dos avant de repartir plus vite encore qu’elle n’était arrivée, se fondant à nouveau dans les ombres des hauteurs des arbres, à peine alourdie par son précieux fardeau.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre : Chapitre 4 - Quand la pente devient glissante.  
> Après quelques errances, une pente glissante s’annonce. Sasuke saura-t-il y faire face ?


	4. Quand la pente devient glissante.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après quelques errances, une pente glissante s’annonce. Sasuke saura-t-il y faire face ?

Le soleil dardait ses rayons chauds et lumineux sur le village bruissant des rumeurs de la vie humaine. Le temps était particulièrement clément en ce milieu de matinée d’automne. Les oiseaux pépiaient gaiement tout en voletant, passant en rase-mottes au dessus des toits, se posant en files indiennes sur les réseaux de fils électriques, pas encore tout à fait prêts à partir pour leur long périple migratoire.

Dans les rues en contrebas, les commerçants saluaient leurs clients de leurs voix joviales depuis les devantures de leurs échoppes, les passants flânaient ou marchaient d’un pas pressé, des mères tenant de tous jeunes enfants par la main croisaient des ninjas aguerris et engoncés dans leurs uniformes, sous le regard tranquille de petits vieux installés sur des bancs. Le tumulte bruyant de la petite bourgade pleine d’animation et d’entrain montait vers le ciel clair. Une jeune femme étendit des files de grands draps blancs sur le toit d’une bâtisse non moins immaculée aux jolies tuiles bleues, mettant à profit le climat agréable pour la saison.

La jeune femme rentra à l’intérieur de la bâtisse une fois sa tâche accomplie. Après avoir été en très grande partie détruit par des attaques répétitives, aujourd’hui le village était presque intégralement reconstruit à l’identique. Il ne manquait plus que quelques rues et quelques maisons. Seul un endroit avait été laissé vierge, le légitime propriétaire n’ayant fourni aucune instruction sur l’usage à faire de la portion de terrain ravagé. 

Dans une chambre anonyme, une forme reposait paisiblement, à demi allongée sous un drap lilial et confortable. Le brun fronça très légèrement le nez puis les paupières, tentant de se retourner sur le matelas agréable sous son dos légèrement relevé. L’impossibilité de se rencogner comme il le souhaitait et de bouger librement le perturba, faisant peu à peu émerger sa conscience engourdie. Trop à l’aise pour avoir vraiment envie de se réveiller tout de suite, une nouvelle tentative avortée de se tourner sur le côté finit par l’agacer.

Sasuke papillonna doucement des yeux, la luminosité claire de son environnement agressant ses pupilles. Blanc... beaucoup de blanc... un plafond blanc, des murs blancs, des voilages blancs encadrant une fenêtre, des draps blancs et... une forte odeur d’antiseptique qui lui vrilla les narines et lui tordit tout à coup l’estomac. Son esprit embrumé devint plus alerte. Où était-il ? Il renoua difficilement avec le fil de ses souvenirs, se remémorant son mal de pieds et la cascade, son voyage depuis le pays de la Pluie vers celui de la Foudre et sa mission.

Il voulut porter une main à son front et c’est à cet instant précis qu’il se rendit vraiment compte de ce qui l’avait inconsciemment gêné jusque là. Ses poignets étaient entravés, de larges bandes noires et pourvues de sceaux inhibiteurs de chakra les retenant aux barrières qui encadraient le lit de chaque côté. Le nukenin tira légèrement sur ses liens, ébranlant les cadres métalliques, mais ils étaient très solidement fixés.

Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna sa tête sur l’oreiller moelleux, finissant de découvrir ce qui l’entourait depuis sa position à demi assise dans le lit et faisant tourner son cerveau à plein régime. Il ne se souvenait de rien après avoir repris sa route en direction du pays de la Foudre, rien, le trou noir... la chambre et l’odeur ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu’il était dans un hôpital, et sa situation n’était pas des plus reluisantes, vu qu’il était attaché. La pièce pourtant anodine lui apparut vaguement familière, sans qu’il puisse vraiment s’expliquer pourquoi. Où avait-il donc bien pu atterrir ? Et comment était-il arrivé là ? Dans quel guêpier s’était-il fourré ?

Un mouvement furtif près de la porte attira son attention. Il n’eut que le temps d’entrapercevoir la silhouette d’un ninja qui la refermait silencieusement derrière lui avec rapidité. Ses yeux noirs s’écarquillèrent, le choc le laissant abasourdi. Dans le dos de l’uniforme du combattant, il avait vu un symbole, un symbole qu’il aurait reconnu n’importe où. Un tourbillon rouge qui se détachait nettement sur le fond vert de l’uniforme. Sasuke déglutit, comprenant mieux pourquoi l’endroit lui paraissait si familier.

D’entre tous les pays du monde ninja, le seul endroit, oui le seul, celui qu’il voulait éviter à tout prix, il trouvait le moyen de s’y réveiller sans avoir le moindre souvenir de comment il y était arrivé... Konoha... de tous les villages que comptaient ce bas monde, il avait fallu qu’il se réveille là, dans ce village honni, dans cet hôpital... Une bouffée de rage forcenée monta en lui, telle une vague dévastatrice. Entravé, avec en plus ses difficultés actuelles avec son chakra, il n’avait pas une chance, pas la moindre, pas même mince, de se sortir de cette situation pour le moins inattendue. Son sang se mit à bouillir sous la colère. Colère contre lui-même, colère de se retrouver dans cet endroit qu’il voulait détruire sans avoir l’opportunité de le faire, colère face à son impuissance à cet instant même.

Des bruits de pas rapides lui parvinrent du couloir, attirant son attention sur la porte qui s’ouvrit brusquement. Le brun fixa sans mot dire le nouvel arrivant qui referma doucement la porte sans le lâcher des yeux. Le visiteur s’adossa à celle-ci avant de s’approcher de lui, s’arrêtant au pied du lit, soutenant sans ciller le regard noir et assassin du jeune homme alité, ivre d’une fureur qu’il contenait difficilement.  
-Tu es enfin réveillé... 

Seul le silence lui répondit, le jeune Uchiwa ne jugeant pas utile de répondre à une telle évidence.  
\- Toujours aussi causant, hein ? Teme.  
Un soupir franchit les lèvres de l'inopportun visiteur. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et baissa un instant la tête. Quand il la releva, un léger sourire flottait sur son visage où transparaissait le soulagement. 

Le porteur du sharingan masqua son étonnement face à l’expression qu'arborait son interlocuteur, se contentant de le fusiller du regard.   
\- Tu m’as fait très peur, tu sais. Je t’ai trouvé évanoui sur le bord d’une route au pays des Glaces. J’ai d’abord cru que tu t’étais battu, mais il n’y avait aucune trace de combat et tu n’étais pas blessé. Tu ne réagissais plus du tout et tu étais si pâle... Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas te laisser là, comme ça... Alors je t’ai ramené à mamie Tsunade. Tu dors depuis trois jours et j’ai bien cru que tu te réveillerais jamais... J’ai eu si peur...

La fin de la phrase fut soufflée en un murmure à peine audible, pourtant elle résonna parfaitement aux oreilles de Sasuke, qui, bien que touché, ne se départit pas de son attitude glaciale et hostile. Subrepticement, il remua ses poignets, testant son amplitude de mouvement. C’était sans compter sur celui qui lui faisait face.  
\- Tu n’y arriveras pas, et tu le sais, non ? 

Le visage pâle se renfrogna davantage, des rides de contrariétés se formant sur son front encadré de cheveux noirs, les pupilles onyx dardant un regard colérique sur son vis à vis, qui ne sembla aucunement impressionné.   
\- Mamie Tsunade va venir tout à l’heure. Tu devrais te calmer et te montrer un peu plus coopératif. De toute façon, maintenant que tu es de retour, je ne te laisserai pas repartir... même si pour ça je dois te casser les deux jambes, et plus si besoin.

La détermination farouche qui filtrait dans la voix et le regard franc et décidé posé sur lui, firent frissonner Sasuke. Cet espèce de sauvage était tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Le silence se prolongea, les deux opposants se livrant une lutte sans merci, lutte où seules leurs prunelles s’affrontaient dans le silence alourdis. Un soupir de lassitude se fit entendre alors que celui qui l’avait poussé venait de se poster à côté du lit, tout près. 

Le brun avait vraiment un caractère à la con, même attaché dans un lit, sans la moindre chance de pouvoir s’en échapper et physiquement diminué par une mystérieuse maladie, il trouvait encore le moyen de l’énerver. Il observa attentivement le jeune homme alité. Il était vraiment très pâle, encore plus que d’habitude. Et bien qu’il ait dormi trois jours, des cernes ombraient encore ses joues plus creuses que la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu. Et puis, il y avait définitivement un truc étrange avec son chakra, bien que maintenu sous contrôle par les sceaux inhibiteurs, il était étrangement fluctuant. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien lui arriver ?

Le regard attentif et inquiet pesant sur lui troubla profondément le brun. Lui avait-il vraiment fait peur à ce point là ? Sans s’en rendre compte, il se retrouva à détailler son visiteur. Ses cheveux blonds, toujours aussi ébouriffés, ses iris d’un bleu limpide, son visage qui avait mûri au fil des ans, ses joues marquées de trois cicatrices parallèles, sa peau tannée par le soleil et son éternelle tenue orange. Naruto...

L’ouverture de la porte tira les deux jeunes hommes de leur examen silencieux et mutuel. Sasuke se renfrogna en voyant qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre : la Godaïme Tsunade en personne, son assistante Shizune et, pour couronner le tout, son ancienne coéquipière, Sakura. Naruto et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se sourirent, la demoiselle s'arrêtant près de son coéquipier blond, debout à côté du lit. Au pied de la couche, Shizune derrière elle, Tsunade fixa un regard dur et sévère sur son patient qui le lui rendit au centuple. 

\- Sasuke Uchiwa de retour à Konoha... Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que tu as fait parler de toi.  
La Hokage n’eut aucune réponse, le nukenin ne semblant pas décidé à ouvrir la bouche. Comme elle le pressentait, ce gamin insolent ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Dans ses souvenirs, c’était un jeune adolescent renfermé, solitaire et trop fier pour son propre bien. Il semblerait que ces trois dernières années n’aient pas arrangé les choses. 

Un peu en retrait, debout, Shizune observa le jeune homme brun qui, sans mot à dire, tenait tête à la chef du village caché de la Feuille. Il n’avait pas adressé un seul regard à son ancienne coéquipière qui le couvait d’un œil humide, les prunelles azures de Naruto aux côtés de la kunoichi voyageaient entre Sasuke et Tsunade, attendant visiblement la suite des événements.

\- Mettons tout de suite les choses au clair. Tu es un dangereux nukenin, classé au Bingo Book; tu as tué le Rokudaïme Danzo, tenté de tuer l’un de tes coéquipiers à plusieurs reprises, tu t’es rallié à l’Akatsuki, une organisation criminelle ennemie du monde shinobi, tu as volontairement quitté le village pour t’associer à Orochimaru, lui-même traître reconnu, et pour conclure en beauté, tu as juré l’extermination de tous les habitants de Konoha. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ? 

Devant le silence obstiné du déserteur, la Godaïme poursuivit :  
\- J’ai donc pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour t’empêcher de mettre tes plans à exécution. Mes meilleurs ANBU sont déployés autour de cette chambre, tu seras sous surveillance constante, même quand tu croiras être seul.... Les bracelets inhibiteurs de chakra que tu portes te vont parfaitement, et tu n’es pas prêt de t’en séparer. Tu es donc sous bonne garde et ton cas va être étudié par le conseil. Je te conseille de te montrer coopératif et de ne pas faire le malin, si tu es sage nous pourrions être plus clément, acheva-t-elle en croisant les bras sous son opulente poitrine, un air intransigeant sur ses traits.

Un rictus méprisant s’était formé sur les lèvres fines de l’accusé au fil du discours moralisateur de la sannin, se transformant en un ricanement dédaigneux quand cette dernière s’était enfin tue.  
\- Parce que vous croyez sincèrement que je vais rester là bien sagement à attendre que vous décidiez quoi faire de moi ? Vous me prenez pour qui ? Un gentil toutou obéissant ?   
Se redressant autant que le lui permettaient ses liens, tirant dessus à s’en arracher la peau, le jeune homme planta ses orbes sombres et emplies de haine dans les iris noisettes de Tsunade. 

\- Et le conseil peut aller se faire foutre ! Je sais qu’ils sont responsables du massacre de mon clan ! C’est eux qui ont fait d’Itachi un assassin, un nukenin ! Ils m’ont pris ma famille, ils l’ont tuée ! Ce sale rat de Danzo n’a eu que ce qu’il méritait ! Ce sont eux les véritables traîtres ! Eux et les habitants de ce village ! Ils ont traité mon frère comme une merde alors qu’il aurait du être leur héros ! Je vous tuerai tous ! Et si vous croyez que ces vulgaires bracelets et quelques ANBU vont m’arrêter, vous vous trompez lourdement, et vous le comprendrez quand vous sentirez ma lame sur votre gorge !

Tsunade retint un mouvement de recul face aux traits défigurés par l’expression fielleuse et enragée du jeune homme. En face d’elle, ce n’était plus le célèbre Sasuke Uchiwa, inexpressif et impassible, mais un psychopathe rongé par une folie vengeresse. Mais plus que la rage, plus que la haine, plus que la folie, c’était l’immense souffrance qui transparaissait dans son discours qui la frappa, la touchant bien plus qu’elle n’aurait du, la renvoyant aux souvenirs de ses chers disparus et à sa propre peine. 

Un silence lourd s’étendit dans la pièce, tous les occupants sous le choc de telles révélations. Naruto serrait les poings et les dents. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer son ancien coéquipier pour son désir de vengeance, et il en voulait au conseil pour être responsable de la douleur de son ami. Sakura, une main sur la bouche, laissait dévaler un torrent de larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas, elle n’avait même jamais imaginé que l’histoire qu’elle connaissait ne puisse être que mensonges. Shizune observait inquiète le visage crispé de sa supérieure, elle la connaissait suffisamment bien pour avoir deviné quel écho les mots du jeune Uchiwa avaient trouvé dans son cœur. 

La respiration du porteur du sharingan devint soudain erratique, une brusque bouffée de chaleur lui écrasant les poumons. Il retomba lourdement sur le matelas, attirant immédiatement la plus célèbre médecin du monde ninja à son chevet. Sa vision se troubla, rendant flou les contours de la main qui passa devant ses yeux pour se poser sur son front. Son malaise commença à empirer, des maux de ventres faisant leur apparition et sa vision s’assombrissant rapidement, mais il reflua sous l’influence du chakra médical que la reine des limaces lui insuffla sans attendre. 

\- Tu ne devrais pas t’agiter ainsi. Dans ton état, ce n’est pas vraiment conseillé, dit-elle d’une voix radoucie.  
Sasuke détourna sèchement la tête, s’éloignant du contact de la main toujours posée sur son front, un grognement frustré et impuissant vibrant du fond de sa gorge.   
\- Son état ? reprit doucement Sakura, se tordant les mains d’inquiétudes, en écho aux paroles de la sannin légendaire.  
\- Comment ça son état ! Qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrive ? Obaa-chan, c’est si grave que ça ? s’exclama vivement Naruto, sa voix relevant plus du hurlement paniqué qu’autre chose.

Tsunade fit taire Naruto d’un regard, rapprocha une chaise de la tête du lit et s’assit en silence, se massant les tempes d’un air soucieux. Ses pupilles noisettes se posèrent un instant sur le visage encore bien blême du prisonnier.  
\- Quand la nouvelle de la mort d’Orochimaru nous est parvenue, j’ai immédiatement dépêchée des équipes afin de vérifier l’information. Ils ont effectivement découvert sa dépouille dans l’un de ses repaires mais ils ont également ramené avec eux tout ce qu’ils ont trouvé concernant ses activités... Je dois reconnaître que Kabuto, que mes équipes ont retrouvé décapité d’ailleurs, était un excellent chercheur. Ses recherches sont extrêmement bien documentées. J’ai parcouru ses dossiers et je ne pensais pas que certaines de ses découvertes soient possibles jusqu’à ce que Naruto te ramène ici, Sasuke.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas bien où la reine des limaces voulait en venir. Naruto, en un mimétisme parfait avec son ancien coéquipier, plissa son front, affichant une mine de plus en plus préoccupée.  
\- Qu’est ce que tu veux dire par là, Ba-chan ? s’exclama-t-il à bout de patience. Ils ont fait quelque chose à Sasuke ? acheva-t-il, ses yeux azurés naviguant jusqu’au premier concerné, cherchant sur le corps à demi allongé une anomalie qui lui aurait échappée quand il l’avait trouvé.

\- La préparation que tu as subie afin de devenir un futur réceptacle d’Orochimaru n’était pas anodine et sans danger. D’après les documents de Kabuto, les différentes potions et injections administrées aux potentiels réceptacles ont pour mission de modifier leur organisme afin que leur corps puissent accueillir une autre vie en plus de la leur. C’est un peu le même principe que quand on scelle un bijuu dans le corps de son hôte. 

Sakura, plongée dans une réflexion intense, fit une remarque à haute voix, illustrant le cheminement de ses pensées.  
\- Mais, pour les bijuu on utilise un jutsu pour les sceller, n’est-ce pas ? Alors que dans le cas de Sasuke, on parle de préparation médicamenteuse, c’est bien ça ?   
\- C’est bien ça. Les traitements, au vu des notes de Kabuto, étaient particulièrement lourds.  
\- Donc ils devaient avoir de sacrés effets secondaires, non ? reprit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Tsunade garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, dévisageant les trois ninjas tour à tour. Sakura semblait curieuse d’entendre la suite de ses explications alors que Naruto, près d’elle, avait croisé les bras sur son torse et fronçait ses sourcils, nageant en pleine incompréhension inquiète. Sasuke eut une pensée dubitative à propos de ces soi-disant effets qu’il n’avait jamais envisagés, se demandant tout à coup si ce n’était pas là la cause de tous ses soucis de santés de ces derniers temps. 

Orochimaru lui avait fait avaler bon nombres de décoctions diverses, et c’était sans compter les injections régulières auxquelles il avait eu droit durant presque trois ans. Kabuto lui avait expliqué que c’était pour l'immuniser contre tous les poisons existants à ce jour et préparer son corps à accueillir l’âme du sannin lors de la transmigration d’âmes. Ses propres connaissances en médecine ne lui avaient nullement permis de savoir si l’homme à lunettes disait vrai. De toute façon, peu lui importait les moyens à ce moment là pourvu qu’au final il ait ce qu’il voulait : plus de puissance, toujours plus, pour pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance et tuer son frère. 

Il était donc tout à fait possible que le chercheur lui ait fait ingérer des substances ayant d’autres effets que ceux annoncés. Peut-être une dépendance ? Ceci pourrait expliquer certains des symptômes qu’il présentait, ou autre chose... Mais quoi ? Fronçant les sourcils il attendit, finalement attentif, à la suite du discours de la médic-nin expérimentée.

\- Effectivement, il y a des effets secondaires.... et ils sont assez surprenants. Cela crée une sorte de petite poche dans ton organisme qui, selon les découvertes de Kabuto, peut avoir un usage tout à fait étonnant, reprit la blonde, posant un regard compatissant sur le jeune Uchiwa, qui se tendit imperceptiblement, craignant soudain le pire.  
\- Ton corps étant apte à porter une autre vie que la tienne.... je dois t’annoncer que…   
Un bruyant soupir franchit les lèvres de la Godaïme. Comment diable pouvait-elle annoncer une chose pareille à un gamin de dix-sept ans à peine ?  
\- … Que quoi ? s’impatienta Sasuke.

\- ... Sasuke... J’ai vérifiée une bonne dizaine de fois, mais tous les éléments concordent et corroborent les découvertes de Kabuto... Tu es “enceinte”, d’à peu près onze semaines selon tes résultats sanguins.  
Une chape de plomb silencieuse et abasourdie tomba sur la chambre. Sakura porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres, réprimant ainsi une exclamation horrifiée, Shizune et Tsunade échangèrent un regard entendu et regardèrent les deux jeunes hommes, qui eux avaient des yeux écarquillés en direction de la sannin et restaient bouche bée, figés d’incrédulité. 

\- Hein ?! En... en quoi ? Mais... mais... non... c’est pas possible ! Sasuke est un mec, hein ? Et... et, et les mecs ça porte pas de bébés ! … Hein ?   
La tête blonde de Naruto passa de Tsunade, puis à Shizune et à Sakura, puis à Sasuke. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le ventre plat caché par le drap blanc.   
\- Mais c’est pas possible, il a pas de gros ventre ! dit-il, un doigt pointant frénétiquement l’endroit incriminé.

Trois regards féminins se levèrent au plafond, désespérés. Sasuke, quand à lui, pinça ses lèvres, le visage fermé, ses pupilles encore légèrement dilatées par le choc fixées droit devant lui. Ce n’était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Pas à lui. Impossible. Il était un Uchiwa, un ninja redoutable et il avait une vengeance à accomplir. Il ne pouvait pas être “enceinte”. Il devait y avoir forcément une erreur.

Lui, enceinte ? Il était un homme bordel, un ninja qui plus est ! C’était totalement impossible ! Aucune technique en ce monde ne pouvait permettre ce genre d'aberration, n’est-ce pas ? Et dans l’hypothétique éventualité où ce serait possible, quel intérêt aurait pu avoir Orochimaru à faire une telle chose ? Aucun. Absolument aucun. Bien au contraire, cela aurait desservi ses intérêts. Les kunoichi ne pouvaient plus effectuer la moindre mission quand elles étaient enceintes, et Orochimaru comptait trop sur ses capacités pour prendre le risque de devoir se priver de lui durant de longs mois. 

C’était une grippe intestinale, une bête et méchante grippe intestinale. Le docteur Tanaka le lui avait dit. Tsunade se trompait, c’était évident ! Fort de cette conviction, il fusilla des yeux la femme médecin, et s’adressa à elle d’une voix polaire.  
\- C’est impossible.   
Tsunade ignora le regard assassin dont elle était la cible.

Engoncée dans l’un de ses habituels kimono vert bouteille, elle lui retourna un regard acéré.   
\- Je t’assure que c’est la vérité. Crois-moi, j’ai vérifiée plusieurs fois tellement j'étais moi-même incrédule. Sans compter qu’un enfant, ça ne se fabrique pas par l’opération du saint esprit, Sasuke. Les manipulations d’Orochimaru ne vont pas encore jusque là. Il faut au moins un spermatozoïde pour qu’il y ait fécondation. Tu es donc le mieux placé pour savoir quand cet enfant a été conçu, et pour cela il faut être deux. Je pense que je n’ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, n’est-ce pas ?  
Un léger sourire en coin étira ses lèvres quand elle acheva sa tirade, accompagné d’un regard malicieux.

Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent sévèrement au sous-entendu grivois de la blonde à forte poitrine, qui croisa les bras sous ses seins opulents, les mettant ainsi en avant. Comment ça il fallait être deux ? Soudain, un éclair de compréhension le foudroya sur place, lui écarquillant les yeux d’horreur. Plus pâle que jamais, le futur père tourna lentement la tête vers celui qui ne pouvait qu’être le seul et unique responsable de son état.

La responsable de l’hôpital plissa ses paupières devant l’expression épouvantée du possesseur de la légendaire pupille à virgule. Pourquoi avait-elle l’impression qu’elle n’allait pas aimer la suite ? Elle s’attendait à ce que l’Uchiwa rougisse... ou ait au moins l’air gêné, pas cette tête... On croirait qu’il venait de voir un fantôme. Elle suivit, inquiète, la cible du regard halluciné pour tomber sur un Naruto qui, visiblement, nageait toujours en pleine incompréhension totale.  
\- Comment ça deux ? Ils ont fait des expériences sur Sasuke ? dit le blond en se raccrochant aux iris couleur noisette qui venaient de se poser sur lui.

Devant le silence de son interlocutrice, le blond retourna son attention sur son ancien camarade, dans le but de l’interroger. Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand il vit les fines mains pâles trembler sur les draps. Il leva les yeux et fut figé sur place. Le visage d'albâtre était décomposé, une fine couche de sueur couvrait le front, les orbes sombres étaient tellement élargies que l’espace d’un instant il eut peur qu’elles ne sortent de leurs orbites. La poitrine du brun se soulevait de manière hiératique et précipitée, son souffle sortant par saccades incontrôlées de ses lèvres décolorées par l’angoisse. 

Sasuke sentit peu à peu une gêne au niveau du cœur alors que son regard s’était fixé sur Naruto, puis une violente sensation d’étouffement écrasa sa gorge et ses poumons. Son sang se mit à battre à ses oreilles, devenant une cacophonie de plus en plus assourdissante. Sa respiration s’accéléra et ses mains devinrent moites. Il chercha vainement à aspirer un peu d'oxygène mais l’opération se révéla impossible, sa trachée comprimée par une pression insupportable. Un vent de panique le balaya alors qu’il luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans le gouffre obscur qui commençait à l’engloutir, brouillant sa vision.

Voyant la détresse de son meilleur ami, l’amateur de ramen se précipita sur lui pour essayer de le calmer.   
\- Sasuke ! s’exclama-t-il.  
Saisissant les épaules frissonnantes du brun, il entreprit de le sortir de son supplice.  
\- Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Regarde-moi ! Tout va bien ! Calme-toi !  
Loin d’être efficace, Naruto eut tout juste le temps de voir les iris noirs tourner dans leurs orbites, avant d’être brusquement repoussé en arrière par Tsunade alors que l’Uchiwa commençait à convulser. 

\- Shizune ! Sakura ! Dehors ! Et emmenez Naruto !   
L’ordre donné d’une voix sans appel fut immédiatement suivi, les deux jeunes femmes traînant difficilement avec elles un Naruto affolé, qui se débattait et criait comme un beau diable entre leurs bras. Usant de sa force phénoménale pour immobiliser le jeune homme sur le lit, la femme médecin réussit à lui insuffler un peu de chakra vert et bienfaisant.

Intensifiant la manœuvre, elle fit peu à peu refluer la crise. Son jeune patient revint à lui petit à petit, épuisé, aussi fragile et amorphe qu’une poupée de porcelaine. Les deux puits sombres plongèrent dans ceux noisettes, soucieux, de la plantureuse blonde.  
\- Enlevez-moi ça. Je veux qu’on m’en débarrasse. Il est hors de question que... ça...   
Le murmure fut à peine audible alors que le nukenin sombrait dans l’inconscience, vaincu.

~oOo~

Tsunade referma silencieusement la porte de la chambre, son visage marqué par la préoccupation. Dans le couloir, Sakura pleurait à gros sanglots irrépressibles dans les bras de Shizune qui tentait tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Naruto était appuyé contre le mur, non loin de la porte, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds, contemplant le sol d’un air consterné.  
\- Obaa-chan, l’interrompit-il sombrement. Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Le regard océan supplia en silence la plus si jeune médic-nin.   
\- Ce n’est pas aussi simple. Les risques pour Sasuke pourraient être considérables. Il faut que j’y réfléchisse et que j’en parle avec lui. C’est son corps après tout. Cette décision lui appartient.  
\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?   
\- Le soutenir, il en aura bien besoin.   
\- Je peux retourner le voir ?  
\- Pas aujourd’hui, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Tu pourras revenir demain.   
Naruto hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il quitta les lieux d’un pas lourd et la tête basse, glissant inconsciemment ses mains dans ses poches alors que Tsunade l’observait s’éloigner. 

Les yeux fixés sur le dos orange et noir, elle s’interrogea sur ce qu’elle avait cru deviner, portant un œil neuf sur la relation qu’entretenaient les deux pseudo rivaux. Il semblerait que Naruto n’ait pas fait le lien entre la situation de Sasuke et sa probable implication. Une chose était sûre cependant, ces deux-là s’étaient rencontrés quelques mois auparavant, et son protégé n’avait pas jugé bon d’en parler à qui que ce soit. Quand à savoir ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux à ce moment là... 

~oOo~

La reine des limaces observa le jeune homme prostré sur sa couche en position assise. Ses traits tirés et les cernes sous ses yeux faisaient peur à voir, indicateurs de la mauvaise nuit que ce dernier devait avoir passée. Le teint d’ordinaire opalescent avait viré à une couleur cendre, mettant en exergue les détails du profil aristocratique. Elle glissa entre les mains glacées une fiole remplie d’un liquide opaque aux reflets violets.

\- Tu es sûr de ta décision ? Il n’y aura pas de retour en arrière possible et ce ne sera sans doute pas sans danger pour toi, dit elle sur un ton doux.  
Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et lui lança un regard tranchant et décidé.  
\- … Hn.  
Serrant ses phalanges fines autour de l’objet en verre cristallin, il le porta sans hésitation, aucune, à ses lèvres. 

Le liquide coula dans sa gorge, laissant un arrière goût particulièrement amer sur sa langue. Il rendit sans un mot le flacon vide au médecin, et s’allongea sur le flanc, se recroquevillant sur lui même. Rapidement, ses muscles abdominaux commencèrent à le chauffer et à se contracter. S’obligeant à respirer calmement, comme le lui avait conseillé la femme à ses cotés, il attendit, conscient que c’était un mal nécessaire. Peu importait le prix à payer, tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était que cette chose disparaisse, une bonne fois pour toute. Il devait à tout prix sortir de ce cauchemar.

Sakura tambourina comme une forcenée sur le battant en bois. Il lui sembla qu’il avait fallu des heures à Naruto pour venir lui ouvrir.  
\- Sakura-chan ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Et doucement avec ma porte ! Elle ne t’a rien fait !  
\- Viens vite ! C’est Sasuke !  
\- Sasuke ? Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? C’est grave ?

Soudain inquiet, Naruto sortit précipitamment de chez lui, s’élançant sans attendre en direction de l’hôpital, suivi de près par sa coéquipière qui lui exposa la situation.  
\- Sasuke veut avorter et Tsunade lui a donné ce qu’il faut pour ça. Mais ça ne se passe pas comme prévu, il souffre beaucoup trop.  
Le blond n’attendit pas plus d’explications pour accélérer, laissant la jeune fille loin derrière lui, obnubilé par cette seule pensée : Sasuke n’allait pas bien. 

Il ne prit même pas la peine de passer par les portes et les couloirs. Il escalada directement le mur de l’hôpital, pénétrant comme un boulet de canon dans la chambre de son ami par la fenêtre. Un cri inhumain le figea sur place. Son regard se posa sur le lit blanc où le corps pâle s’arquait sous la souffrance, des effluves de chakra envahissant la pièce malgré les bracelets inhibiteurs toujours accrochés aux poignets du brun. 

Naruto se précipita vers le lit, notant à peine la présence de Tsunade aux côtés du malade qui essayait vainement de l’approcher sans y parvenir, repoussées par les émanations tourbillonnantes qui prenaient de plus en plus d’ampleur. Sasuke se contorsionna de plus belle, une nouvelle exclamation de douleur lui déchirant les cordes vocales. La pression spirituelle était écrasante, s’échappant de son corps par déferlantes toujours plus intenses.

Naruto se jeta sur Sasuke, le plaquant sur le matelas, ignorant les rubans de chakra agressif mélangés de bleu et d’orange qu’il avait facilement franchis. Saisissant le menton de Sasuke, il le releva vers lui afin que le visage décomposé et au teint cireux soit en face du sien.   
\- Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Calme-toi ! hurla-t-il. Je sais que ça fait mal ! Mais il faut que tu reprennes le dessus ! Accroche-toi !

Des billes noires, exsangues, plongèrent dans l’océan bleu des yeux de Naruto. Sasuke lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de son organisme qui partait en vrille, se raccrochant à ce regard intense qui avait traversé les brumes de cette douleur atroce dans laquelle il était enfermé. La pression insoutenable s’atténua brusquement, permettant à Tsunade de se rapprocher. Elle tendit sa main vers le brun, sa paume luisante de chakra médical quand un chidori intense et généralisé couvrit le corps de son patient qui fut à nouveau soumis à d’atroces souffrances.

Naruto grimaça sous la puissance du choc électrique qui le parcourut mais il ne lâcha pas prise pour autant, restant allongé de tout son poids sur son ex-coéquipier, faisant de son mieux pour le maintenir sur le matelas. Tsunade recula à nouveau et le chidori crépitant s’éteignit aussi vite qu’il s’était déclenché, le calvaire de Sasuke baissant d’intensité mais toujours aussi présent. Il haletait, éperdu dans la violence de son supplice, ses tourments ne semblant pas vouloir prendre fin.

Naruto se colla encore plus au brun qui se tordait toujours en tout sens sous lui. Il appuya son front contre celui de Sasuke, bouillant et dégoulinant de sueur.   
\- Allez Sas’ke, je sais que tu peux le faire. On s’est fait une promesse tous les deux, tu ne peux pas me lâcher maintenant. Je suis là, je vais pas te laisser tomber, murmura-t-il doucement.  
L’Uchiwa trouva la force de se reprendre l’espace d’un instant, criant à la figure du blond penché sur lui :   
\- C’est ta faute ! Dobe ! Tout ça, c’est ta faute ! Ahhhhhhh !

\- Hein ?! s’exclama le shinobi, sans comprendre.  
Une nouvelle vague puissante et crucifiante prit possession de la chair brûlante de Sasuke qui ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Le blond prit la figure défaite entre ses mains et en dégagea les mèches collées.   
\- Allez Sas’ke ! Tiens bon ! Sois fort ! Allez Sas’ke ! Sas’ke ! Sas’ke ! supplia Naruto. 

Sasuke referma ses poings sur les vêtements du blond, tordant le tissu entre ses doigts qui convulsaient. Les ondes entremêlées d’orange et de bleu refluèrent peu à peu sous ses efforts intenses, et les élancements infernaux qui le broyaient décrurent. Il fallut de très longues et innombrables minutes avant que tout ne disparaisse totalement, laissant le déserteur haletant et tremblant, décomposé. 

Front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, les mains pâles toujours agrippées aux vêtements du corps qui pesait sur l’autre, le visage aristocratique toujours entre les paumes chaudes et rassurantes, les deux garçons n’avaient pas bougés d’un cil, pendant tout ce temps, leurs regards soudés l’un dans l’autre. Naruto soutenait silencieusement Sasuke pendant que ce dernier luttait contre ses maux qui s’atténuaient.

La femme médecin n’avait rien perdu de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et ses soupçons étaient confirmés : voir Naruto traverser sans aucune difficulté le chakra agressif qui entourait Sasuke, puis réussir à le calmer, permettant au brun de reprendre le contrôle. Les émanations spirituelles, mélange de bleu et d’orange, semblaient accepter la présence de Naruto, la blonde avait d’ailleurs reconnu sans difficulté le chakra de Kyuubi dans le mélange du flux coloré qui s’échappait du jeune Uchiwa. Oui, pour elle il n’y avait plus aucun doute, l’autre père n’était autre que son petit protégé. Elle se retint de soupirer bruyamment et se pinça l’arrête du nez.... Celui là lui aurait vraiment tout fait...

Tsunade s’approcha doucement des deux adolescents, posant une main reconnaissante sur l’épaule de Naruto, les tirant de leur transe. Se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, le jeune ninja se décolla avec précaution de son ancien camarade, qui le relâcha précipitamment et le bouscula brusquement. Le blond sortit du lit, se grattant l’arrière de la nuque un peu gêné, et se posta au côté de la Godaïme. 

Concentrant son chakra dans ses paumes, les dirigeant vers le ventre plat du brun exténué, elle l’examina longuement, dans un silence de cathédrale, fronçant les sourcils. Quand elle se redressa, elle croisa le regard inquiet de son protégé avant de regarder d’un air sombre son patient.   
\- Je suis désolée Sasuke.... mais c’est un échec. Le fœtus est bien plus résistant que je ne l’aurais imaginé et tes forces sont au plus bas. 

Levant la main pour stopper toute entreprise d’interruption de la part des garçons, elle poursuivit :   
\- Et vu ce que ça a donné pour une première tentative, il est totalement exclu de recommencer. C’est trop dangereux. Tu vas devoir le porter jusqu’au bout, Sasuke, et le mettre au monde, d’une manière ou d’une autre. De mon point de vue, tu n’es pas le seul concerné, tu devrais lui en parler.   
Sur ces paroles sibyllines, elle quitta la pièce d’un pas lourd, fourbue, laissant les deux anciens rivaux seuls. 

\- Qu’est ce qu’elle a voulu dire ? A qui devrais-tu en parler ? lança le blond encore gêné.  
Sasuke, épuisé, ne trouva pas la force d’exploser de colère et de rage bien que ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait. Éreinté, il se tourna péniblement sur le flanc, présentant son dos à Naruto.   
\- … A ton avis... Idiot... souffla-t-il.  
\- …Ne me dis pas que …. non, pas quand même.... Orochimaru ? s’exclama horrifié le jinchuriki.   
\- Pfff... J’aurais presque préféré ! Mais il était déjà mort à ce moment là...

\- Mais qui alors ? insista l’idiot.   
\- Dis-moi que tu le fais exprès. Tu te souviens pas de la forêt ?! éructa le brun.   
\- Ah, la forêt …. ben en fait, euh... pas vraiment, non. Je sais qu’on s’est battus, et que tu t’es transformé avec ta sale tronche de mutant ailée, mais après... et quand je me suis réveillé, tu n’étais plus là.... 

Sasuke se retourna vers son interlocuteur, hors de lui.  
\- C’est tout ! On s’est battu et c’est tout ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! C’est toi le sombre crétin qui a perdu le contrôle de son putain de parasite ! Et ce salopard en a bien profité ! Alors d'après toi, à qui la faute si j’en suis là ?!   
Naruto recula sous le coup de cette révélation. Il fixa, horrifié, le visage contracté de rage de son ami. La figure hâlée perdit ses couleurs, devenant blanche comme un linge. Oscillant sur ses jambes, le blond recula, percutant le mur derrière lui. Il s’y appuya et se laissa lamentablement glisser au sol, choqué.

\- Ça y est tu as enfin compris ? Et moi qui croyais que l’autre parasite s'empresserait de te raconter tous les détails sordides pour alimenter tes fantasmes ! cracha méchamment Sasuke.   
Des perles salées montèrent aux yeux bleus toujours hagards, serrant les dents à s’en briser la mâchoire. Touché en plein cœur par la remarque pleine de fiel, Naruto se releva difficilement et tourna les talons d’une démarche incertaine.  
\- Je suis... je suis... désolé, lâcha-t-il, sa voix assourdie par le chagrin.  
Et le blond quitta précipitamment la pièce.

Adossé à quelques centimètres de la porte qu’il venait de fermer, le jeune shinobi laissa les larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues sans retenue.   
De l’autre côté de la porte, allongé sur le flanc, Sasuke fixait d’un regard vide le mur qui lui faisait face, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue... 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 5 : Tours & Détours...  
> Après quelques errances et une pente bien glissante, des tours et des détours s’annoncent. Qu’est-ce qui attend Sasuke sur le chemin ? Sa destinée est en marche...


	5. Tours et détours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après quelques errances et une pente bien glissante, des tours et des détours s’annoncent. Qu’est-ce qui attend Sasuke sur le chemin ? Sa destinée est en marche...

Un souffle de vent fit tournoyer la poussière sur le sol lunaire d’un terrain d’entraînement dévasté et silencieux. Une silhouette solitaire était assise sous un arbre, un peu à l’écart de l’endroit.   
Naruto était en position de méditation, ses vêtements portant encore les traces de son entraînement acharné. Il avait enchaîné les kages bunshin et les orbes tourbillonnantes pour se vider la tête et décharger sa colère. A l’ombre du noisetier, si à l’extérieur, il paraissait calme et apaisé, il en était tout autre à l’intérieur.

Dans le couloir sombre de son esprit, le jeune homme faisait face au renard dans sa cage dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, une colère virulente suintant par tous les pores de sa peau.  
\- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ! éructa le blond, sa voix vibrante de ressentiment se répercutant en écho dans les tréfonds de l’endroit noyé de pénombres et humide.   
\- Et pire que tout, comment as-tu pu me le cacher ! Tu aurais dû m’en parler ! On a fusionné toi et moi je te signale. Et dire que je te faisais confiance ! s’emporta-t-il.

Oui, il lui faisait confiance. Depuis qu’ils avaient fusionné, le jinchuriki et son bijuu étaient arrivés à s’entendre, et Naruto faisait confiance au démon renard. Celui-ci s’était avéré être un esprit perspicace et intelligent, et, malheureusement pour le blond, particulièrement moqueur. Les deux “colocataires” avaient longuement discuté de leur histoire respective, le jeune Uzumaki ayant ainsi appris les raisons de cette haine viscérale que son renard portait au clan Uchiwa. 

Ils avaient aussi parlé de tout ce qu’il s’était passé les fois où le blond avait perdu le contrôle au point de ne pas se souvenir de ce qu’il avait fait, que ce soit au pont du Ciel et de la Terre, lors de l’attaque de Konoha par Pain ou lors de sa rencontre avec Sasuke dans les bois. Mais le renard ne lui avait visiblement pas tout dit, et ce qu’il lui avait caché n’avait rien d’un détail anodin. Bordel, il avait... fait ça à Sasuke ! Il n’arrivait même pas à penser le mot, tellement ça lui semblait aberrant. 

Kyuubi, roulé en boule, regarda Naruto s’agiter, sa truffe nichée dans ses queues. Un léger grognement s’éleva de sa gorge alors que le blond lui hurlait dessus, lui cassant les oreilles.  
\- Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Grâce à moi, tu vas devenir père après tout, gronda-t-il, pas plus traumatisé que ça, contemplant son réceptacle qui faisait les cent pas dans un sens puis dans l’autre devant les grilles.

Dire que le jeune homme était en colère serait un euphémisme. Il était totalement hors de lui, entendant à peine ce que sa boule de poils personnelle lui disait, la seule chose qu’il voyait étant que celui-ci ne semblait aucunement repentant. Sa fureur n’avait d’égale que sa culpabilité, s’il n’avait pas perdu le contrôle ce jour là, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Il s’en voulait énormément, et si son démon pouvait bien avoir l’obligeance de se sentir aussi coupable que lui, cela soulagerait sa conscience torturée. Mais c’était sans compter sur le caractère parfois irascible de celui-ci. 

\- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ! A Sasuke en plus ! reprit Naruto, ses poings se serrant convulsivement le long de son corps, fusillant le bijuu du regard de temps à autre.  
\- Tu es bien mal placé pour me faire des reproches. Ne me dis pas que c’est une chose à laquelle tu n’avais jamais pensé, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert je te rappelle. Tu as toujours eu un penchant plus que louche pour le porteur des Sharingans, le poursuivant pendant toutes ces années comme un forcené. Moi au moins, je suis passé à l’action... Tu es juste jaloux parce que tu ne t’en souviens pas, rétorqua placidement le démon de sa voix grave, soupirant dans ses poils roux, désabusé.

Naruto, estomaqué par la tirade du renard, ouvrit puis referma plusieurs fois la bouche pour lui répondre, lui faisant face. Comment ça il avait des sentiments louches pour Sasuke ?! Comment ça cette satané carpette butée était passée à l’action à sa place ?! Comment ça il était jaloux ?! Il n’en avait pas marre de se payer sa tête pour justifier ses actes !  
\- Tu es attiré par lui, je n’ai fait que concrétiser tes désirs, alors tu devrais plutôt être content, termina la bête, tout en l’observant d’un œil vaguement goguenard.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, réussissant enfin à cracher ce qu’il avait sur le cœur depuis tout à l’heure.  
\- N’im... N’importe quoi ! Sasuke c’est mon meilleur ami ! Et toi, tu... tu l’as... Et aujourd’hui, il est dans cet état par ta faute ! Comment je vais faire MOI maintenant pour réparer ça ! Ce que tu lui as fait, c’est dégueulasse ! Tu as profité que tu avais l’avantage, tu as utilisé MON corps pour... s’exclama-t-il, ses bras s’agitant avec de grands gestes pour souligner ses paroles acerbes.

Kyuubi leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué. Il tourna finalement le dos à son jinchuriki, lui coupant la parole.  
\- Oui, oui. Je me suis vengé, voilà. On va pas en faire tout un plat. Je considère que compte tenu de ce que ce maudit clan m’a fait, c’est un juste retour des choses...   
Naruto referma sa bouche, abasourdi par l’attitude nonchalante du renard démoniaque, ne trouvant plus un exutoire à sa colère et à son ressentiment. 

Le bijuu ne semblait pas plus préoccupé que cela par ce qu’il avait fait et des conséquences désastreuses. Mais après tout, à quoi le jeune homme s’attendait-il de la part de cette satané boule de poils... à des excuses ? à un repentir larmoyant ? La vengeance... c’était là sa seule explication pour ce qu’il avait fait subir à Sasuke. Sans la moindre trace de regrets, Kyuubi poursuivit sa tirade d’un calme olympien, avec sa voix grave et grondante qui lui parvenait depuis le dos tourné.

\- Je suis curieux de voir ce que ça va donner puisque visiblement il a aussi hérité d’un peu de mon chakra dans le processus...  
Naruto serra les poings et grinça des dents. Apparemment, sa machiavélique bestiole personnelle considérait le sujet clos et sans réelle importance.  
\- Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de toi, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! lança-t-il avant de tourner le dos au renard et quitter finalement les lieux, pas plus avancé, se sentant toujours aussi en colère et coupable.

Naruto sortit de sa méditation, son visage reflétant son désarroi et sa tristesse. Il se sentait mal, si mal. Il était à la fois coupable et fautif. C’était lui qui avait fait appel à la puissance de Kyuubi, lui qui avait perdu le contrôle. Certes le renard en avait profité, mais c’était lui qui lui avait fourni l’opportunité de se “venger” de Sasuke. Sasuke... Le brun avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir et cela n’allait pas arranger leur relation déjà bien boiteuse. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant pour arranger les choses ? 

Si tant est qu’elles puissent l’être... Le brun n’était pas prêt de lui pardonner, et avec raison en plus... Naruto se gratta furieusement la nuque, dépité. C’était trop bête... Sasuke était enfin de retour à Konoha. Il ne voulait pas le perdre maintenant qu’il l’avait ramené. Il ne voulait pas le perdre tout court d’ailleurs, il avait trop d’importance pour lui. Que faire ? Une idée lui traversa l’esprit. De toute façon, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu’un de tout ça, et d’entre tous au village, Mamie Tsunade était très certainement la mieux indiquée.

~oOo~

Le bureau de Tsunade était couvert de parchemins déroulés en tous sens, agrémentés de schémas, de planches anatomiques et de ses propres notes. Les résultats des recherches de Kabuto s’étalaient sous ses yeux plissés par la réflexion alors qu’elle les parcourait. La situation de Sasuke la préoccupait. Si le servile ninja à lunettes avait parfaitement documenté le comment du pourquoi une telle aberration était possible, il n’y avait absolument rien là dedans sur la suite.

La tentative d’avortement catastrophique avait mis à mal les forces du brun qui se reconstituaient avec une lenteur inquiétante. Si Naruto n’était pas intervenu, Kami-sama seul savait ce qu’il se serait passé, l’Uchiwa aurait très bien pu y passer. Renouveler l’opération avec un Sasuke en pleine forme était exclu, elle s’y refusait. D’une part parce que les résultats de l’expérience étaient imprévisibles, d’autre part parce que le temps qu’il se remette complètement, il serait trop tard pour intervenir, le fœtus serait déjà un petit être à part entière, et ce serait contre ses principes d’agir après le cap des douze semaines.

Elle porta une main à son front soucieux. Il n’y avait bien que ces deux là pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles, et lui causer autant de soucis, songea-t-elle. Reprenant une planche anatomique qu’elle avait annotée, elle poursuivi son cheminement de pensées initial. Il allait falloir surveiller de très près cette grossesse pour le moins hors norme. La santé de Sasuke pourrait très bien en être gravement altérée, peut-être même qu’il y aurait des effets irréversibles...

Fort heureusement, pour le moment, le brun ne semblait être affecté que de grosse fatigue et de malaises. Le développement de l’embryon ne semblait pas être nocif pour lui à ce stade. Par contre les crises qu’il faisait l'inquiétait beaucoup plus. Le corps du nukenin avait visiblement du mal à supporter le chakra de Kyuubi. La blonde pinça ses lèvres, soucieuse, il fallait espérer que celui-ci soit en assez faible quantité pour ne pas altérer l’intégrité physique de son porteur.

Il faudrait également songer à trouver une solution pour lui, il n’allait pas rester indéfiniment dans son hôpital à se morfondre dans sa chambre. Sa réintégration dans le village n’allait pas être une sinécure, loin de là. Une migraine commença à poindre quand elle pensa à la façon dont réagirait le conseil face à de telles nouvelles, et aux nombreuses mesures qu’elle allait devoir prendre. Il fallait aussi le préparer à tout ce qui l’attendait, l’accouchement et l’après, si les choses se déroulaient bien... lui et Naruto allaient devenir parents...

La porte du bureau de la Godaime s’ouvrit avec discrétion et Shizune entra dans la pièce, portant Ton-Ton dans ses bras. Refermant le battant derrière elle, elle s’approcha de la femme aux longs cheveux blonds, installée derrière son bureau, affichant une mine concentrée et pensive. La médic-nin brune savait d’expérience que Tsunade ferait tout ce qu’elle pourrait pour assister le renégat dans cette épreuve, même si c’était effectivement un traître à son village.

Elle passa derrière le bureau et posa une main douce sur l’une des épaules recouverte de tissu vert foncé.   
\- Tu travailles trop, murmura Shizune sur un ton doux.  
\- Je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça. Et puis, je ne sais absolument pas comment vont se présenter les choses. Nous n’avons jamais eu à faire à un tel cas de figure auparavant. Il y a tellement de paramètres imprévisibles. Il faut se préparer à toute éventualité, souffla la Godaime tout en se pinçant le nez.

Elle se rengonça dans son fauteuil, et laissa sa tête reposer contre la femme derrière elle, couvrant la main sur son épaule de la sienne et en caressant le dos de son pouce avec tendresse.   
\- Ces deux là s’en sortiront. J’en suis convaincue, dit Shizune tout en se penchant pour nicher son visage dans le creux de l’épaule et du cou de la sannin.

Tsunade appuya sa joue contre celle de la médic-nin. En fait, s’il n’y avait pas eu ces deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond, elle serait probablement en train de faire des choses bien plus agréables en compagnie de sa très chère Shizune; son indéfectible soutien, celle sans qui elle serait probablement incapable d’affronter chaque journée à la tête de ce village, se réfugiant dans le jeu et dans l’alcool... 

Mais voilà, elle se retrouvait là à étudier des parchemins et des planches anatomiques, faisant en même temps le comparatif avec une grossesse standard, essayant d’envisager tout ce qui pourrait bien arriver à un certain brun dans une position plus que compliquée. Un profond soupir désabusé lui échappa, ses yeux noisettes plongèrent vers la bouche de sa compagne et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement des siennes. 

Un coup frappé à la porte, attira l’attention des deux femmes qui se séparèrent à regret.   
\- Entrez, tonna Tsunade, agacée.  
Le battant s’ouvrit, laissant passer un jeune ninja blond vêtu d’une tenue orange et noire. La chef du village fronça les sourcils devant la tête basse de son protégé.   
\- Obaa-chan...  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Naruto ? C’est quoi cette tête ? Pourquoi tu me déranges en plein travail ?

Le blond releva la tête, plongeant ses iris azurés dans ceux noisettes de celle qu’il considérait comme sa grand-mère.   
\- Je suis désolé... C’est ma faute... Sasuke... son état... tout ça quoi... c’est ma faute...  
La Godaïme posa ses coudes sur son bureau, joignant ses mains sous son menton, et fixa le jeune ninja debout en face d’elle, s’obligeant à ignorer le pincement de cœur qu’elle ressentit face à l’expression piteuse de son protégé.  
\- Alors, il te l’a dit finalement. 

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise :  
\- Tu savais ?   
\- Je l’avais deviné en voyant sa réaction après que je lui ai annoncé sa grossesse... et mes doutes se sont confirmés quand tu as réussi à traverser le flux de chakra qui l’entourait hier. Par contre ce que j’aimerais que tu m’expliques, c’est pourquoi tu n’as pas jugé bon de me dire que tu avais rencontré Sasuke...

Se balançant d’une jambe sur l’autre, gêné, le jeune Uzumaki s’expliqua sous l’oeil sévère mais plein d’une affection soucieuse, de la blonde.  
\- Ben... en fait... C’était quand Ero-sennin est mort...  
\- Et que tu as disparu pendant des heures, sans te soucier de savoir si tes amis s'inquiétaient, reprocha Tsunade.  
\- Euh... oui, c’est ça. En fait, j’ai croisé Sasuke ce jour là... on s’est battu... et...  
L’embarras du jeune homme alla croissant, inquiétant la princesse limace, qui commençait à craindre le pire. 

\- J’ai... j’ai fait appel au pouvoir de Kyuubi... et… poursuivit Naruto de plus en plus mal à l’aise.  
\- Jusqu’à combien de queues es-tu allé ? s’enquit la chef de Konoha.  
-... Quatre...  
Le silence qui suivit la réponse fut assourdissant. Les deux femmes regardèrent le jeune homme qui leur faisait face sans oser lever la tête qu’il avait baissée, honteux, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.  
\- Quatre ? commença Shizune, affolée. Mais… que s’est-il passé après ?

Se grattant la nuque et tournant les yeux sur le côté, Naruto répondit d’une voix à peine audible :  
\- Je ne m’en souviens pas... Mon dernier souvenir, c’est Sasuke se transformant avec le sceau maudit... Quand je me suis réveillé, j’étais seul. C’est Sasuke qui m’a dit... ce que je lui ai fait...   
Les deux medic-nin échangèrent un regard choqué, comprenant ce que le blond ne disait pas : de quelle façon cet enfant avait été conçu. Voilà qui compliquait encore plus les choses. 

\- … Ce n’était pas toi, c’était Kyuubi, tenta de le rassurer la brune, compatissante face à la détresse visible du jeune homme.  
\- Je sais... mais… si je n’avais pas perdu le contrôle ça ne serait pas arrivé... Il me déteste vraiment maintenant...  
La mine désespérée et coupable de son protégé serra le coeur de la Godaime. 

Tsunade se leva de son siège, contourna son bureau et frappa d’un coup de poing le haut du crâne blond.  
\- Ne commence pas à te plaindre ! Je ne pense pas qu’il te déteste vraiment. Il t’en veut peut-être, mais ce n’est pas ça qui va t’empêcher d’être à ses côtés, non ?   
Le blond surpris par le ton sans réplique de sa grand-mère de cœur, redressa enfin le regard, croisant le léger sourire encourageant ornant le visage fin de celle-ci.

\- Ne jamais abandonner. C’est bien ça ton nindo, non ?  
Un large sourire répondit à la Hokage, Naruto remonté à bloc lui emboîta le pas, fermement décidé à faire face à un brun irascible. Non, il n’abandonnerait pas son ami, même si celui-ci n’était pas décidé à faire preuve de bonne volonté. Il sortit du bureau à la suite de Tsunade et de Shizune, étant de toute façon plus que temps d’aller rendre visite au premier concerné.

~oOo~

Les infirmières sortirent de la chambre après avoir refait le lit, laissant un jeune homme brun, seul avec lui-même. Assis dans le lit, son regard noir fixait la fenêtre, ses cheveux encore humides de la douche qu’il avait pu prendre. Le fait d’avoir dû faire sa toilette sous la surveillance d’un anbu, ne lui avait fait ni chaud, ni froid. Il avait l’habitude d’être constamment surveillé, que se soit chez Orochimaru ou au sein de l’Akatsuki. La principale différence tenait dans le fait qu’au moins ici, il avait été prévenu. 

Un haut le cœur le sortit de sa contemplation hagarde du ciel bleu. Il grimaça, attendant que la nausée passe, se retenant de vomir sur les draps propres. Bordel, il en avait marre de ne plus rien contrôler dans son corps ! Tout lui échappait : la maîtrise de son chakra et la maîtrise de son organisme, le privant de ses ressources, sans quoi il y aurait bien longtemps qu’il se serait fait la malle de ce putain de village et qu’il les aurait tous massacrés au passage. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c’était qu’en plus, cela affectait aussi son humeur et ses sentiments.

Que dire de ce qu’il avait ressenti quand il s’était retrouvé avec Naruto au dessus de lui après sa crise, ses mains sur ses joues et son corps contre le sien. En temps normal, il aurait dû avoir des envies de meurtres envers le blond. Après tout, il avait juré sa mort, et plutôt deux fois qu’une, après ce que Kyuubi lui avait fait. Mais là, quand il s’était raccroché à ces yeux bleus, à ces mains sur son visage, à la sensation de ce corps qui pesait contre le sien, et quand ensuite la crise avait reflué, il était bien loin des idées meurtrières. Il se refusa à mettre un mot sur cette émotion qui l’avait envahi, cela n’avait aucun sens. 

Bien sûr, il lui en voulait et il en voulait au connard de parasite que l’autre avait dans le bide, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment déterminer ce qu’il ressentait. Une chose était sûre, plus rien n’était normal, tout avait changé et le fait qu’il soit la victime impuissante, le dindon de la farce, était loin de le faire rire. Seulement, à l’heure actuelle, il n’y avait pas d’issue à sa situation. Il enrageait car il était condamné à attendre que Konoha statue sur son sort, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à cause de cette cochonnerie qu’il avait dans le ventre.

Sasuke sentit une sueur glacée lui couler le long du dos au souvenir des émanations de chakra orange qui avait jaillies de lui. Kami-sama ! C’était sans aucun doute l’énergie démoniaque du nuisible à poils. C’était pas possible... Il se retrouvait avec un truc ayant le chakra de l’autre pervers dans le bide ! Se tapant le ventre de manière frénétique, il chercha des yeux quelque chose de tranchant qui lui permettrait de s’ôter cette horreur.

Avisant le plateau du petit-déjeuner à peine entamé posé sur la table à proximité, il saisit d’une main ferme et décidée l’une des baguettes en bois à côté du bol qu’il avait à peine touché. Sans une once d’hésitation il réunit toutes ses forces pour planter l’objet légèrement effilé dans la chair ferme de ses abdominaux. Il fallait que ça sorte ! Cette chose abominable devait sortir de lui ! Et il refusait catégoriquement que ce soit dans neuf ou six mois. Ça allait être maintenant, là tout de suite ! Il était hors de question qu’il héberge quoi que ce soit en lien avec ce foutu salopard de renard.

Le bruit que fit la porte de sa chambre quand elle s’ouvrit l’interrompit. Tsunade, suivie de Naruto et de Shizune qui fermait la marche, entrèrent dans la pièce. Immédiatement, Sasuke tira sur son drap, cachant sa main et la baguette qu’il tenait fermement serrée en dessous. Il jeta un regard noir et meurtrier à son ancien coéquipier. Ce crétin osait revenir le voir ! Sa poigne se resserra convulsivement sur le bout de bois au creux de sa paume. Peut-être pourrait-il la planter dans le bide de cet idiot... avec un peu de chance, il pourrait buter le parasite qui y nichait. 

Tsunade se plaça au pied du lit, Shizune non loin d’elle et Naruto plus en retrait, tout proche de la porte. Elle dévisagea son jeune patient décidément bien pâle et aux joues creuses, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs sur le blond. Elle songea avec un brin de contentement que la décision qu’elle avait prise était la bonne. Rester à l’hôpital ne réussissait pas vraiment au nukenin et vu ce qui les attendaient, Naruto et lui avaient intérêt à se réconcilier, et plutôt deux fois qu’une, sans quoi elle n’était pas du tout sûre que l’issue de cette histoire leur soit favorable. 

Il leur faudrait faire face à des responsabilités nouvelles si la grossesse de Sasuke arrivait à son terme, et le conseil ne leur faciliterait certainement pas la vie, ni pendant ni après. La solidarité leur serait plus que nécessaire pour affronter tout ça. Mais pour cela les deux garçons allait devoir s’entendre. La Godaïme comptait sur la promiscuité et l’intimité d’une vie à deux, sans oublier le fait que seul Naruto semblait pouvoir approcher Sasuke en cas de crise grave, pour leur permettre des resserrer leurs liens, fortement fragilisés. 

\- Bon, lança-t-elle. Mis à part le fait que tu es “enceinte”, je ne vois aucune raison de te garder ici plus longtemps. Cependant, je ne peux pas non plus simplement te laisser sortir d’ici et faire comme bon te semble avec l’espoir que tu restes sagement parmi nous.  
Le regard du brun se fit plus acéré quand il se tourna vers la sannin, attendant stoïquement ce qu’elle lui réservait encore, son unique main visible froissant l’étoffe qui le couvrait jusqu’à la taille. Il était dans l’incapacité de faire autre chose que subir, pour son plus grand mécontentement, mais qu’elle ne compte pas sur lui pour lui faciliter les choses. 

\- J’ai donc pris une décision. Tu vas emménager avec Naruto, dans la maison de ses parents. Kami-sama merci, malgré les attaques des uns et des autres contre le village, elle est toujours debout et intacte. En plus, elle est située dans un coin tranquille, elle sera donc parfaite pour vous deux, dit-elle d’un ton dogme.  
\- Quoi ? s’étrangla Naruto en se tournant vers elle, faisant enfin un pas dans la pièce. Mais... mais... Obaa-chan... 

Le visage de Sasuke se froissa de colère.  
\- Il est hors de question que je me retrouve à partager mon quotidien avec cet enfoiré, persifla-t-il, son regard clouant Naruto sur place et le défiant d’avancer plus, avant de revenir vers la Godaime.  
Cette dernière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux allant de l’un à l’autre avant de revenir vers Sasuke, retenant un soupir d’exaspération face à la mauvaise volonté évidente de son patient. 

\- Tu n’as pas le choix, Sasuke. Naruto est le seul à pouvoir t’approcher en cas de crises importantes. Je pense d’ailleurs que ça a beaucoup à voir avec le fait qu’il est le père. De plus, je te signale que tu n’as pas que des amis dans ce village. Négocier ta réintégration avec le conseil ne va pas être aisé et Kami-sama seul sait ce qui peut arriver, alors mieux vaut se montrer prudents. Naruto saura veiller sur toi, c’est le ninja le plus fort de Konoha, surtout depuis qu’il a fusionné avec Kyuubi. Je serais plus tranquille de te savoir...  
Mais la Reine des Limaces ne put achever sa phrase.

Le visage de Sasuke passa d’une pâleur mortuaire à la fureur, son esprit focalisé sur une seule chose. Cet idiot, ce sombre crétin de blond, avait fusionné avec l’autre connard à neuf queues ! Ses yeux se plissèrent, poignardant le ninja d’un regard plein de hargne. C’était comme si son pire cauchemar devenait réalité. Non, son pire cauchemar devenait bel et bien réalité ! Naruto, celui qu’il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami, ne faisait plus qu’un avec le monstre qui l’avait agressé. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort alors qu’il tremblait de colère.  
\- Tu as fusionné avec cet enfoiré ?! Tu as osé fusionner avec cette sale bête dépravée ! hurla-t-il en direction de Naruto, sortant de ses gonds et interrompant le laïus de la Godaïme.

Plus vive que l’éclair, sa main qui serrait toujours la baguette sortit de sous le drap et il la lança de toutes ses maigres forces actuelles vers le concerné qui esquiva l’objet de justesse. Le fin bâtonnet siffla aux oreilles du blond, stupéfait, avant de se ficher droit dans le mur derrière lui, à quelques centimètres de la porte. Le regard éberlué de Naruto alla de la baguette au brun et il leva les mains en signe d’apaisement.

\- Sasuke, calme-toi. Même si Kyuubi et moi avons fusionné, tu n’as... tenta le ninja.  
\- Faites le sortir d’ici ! Je ne veux pas qu’il m’approche ! s’égosilla Sasuke, lui coupant la parole, prenant la Godaime à partie. Vous savez ce qu’il m’a fait ? Et vous voudriez que ce salaud devienne ma nounou ?! Que j’emménage avec lui ?! Que... que...  
La respiration du brun devint sifflante, il porta soudainement une main à son torse, se penchant en avant, luttant pour retrouver sa respiration alors qu’une nouvelle crise s’annonçait.

La médic-nin s’approcha vivement du lit, ses paumes déjà recouvertes de chakra médicinal. Elle obligea le brun à s’allonger pendant que l’aura verte se diffusait dans son corps.  
\- Il me semble t’avoir déjà dit que dans ton état, t’énerver ne donnait rien de bon, Sasuke, le morigéna-t-elle alors que les pupilles noires étaient passées de meurtrières à plutôt vitreuses.  
Sasuke déglutit, recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits, ses pensées complètement embourbées dans un marasme obscur et léthargique.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé... Je ne veux pas réintégrer ce village de tarés... et il est... il est hors de question que Naruto et moi... on... vive... sous le même... toit... murmura Sasuke alors que ses paupières papillonnaient sur ses orbes sombres pour finalement s’abaisser.  
\- Mais oui, c’est ça, dit la blonde à forte poitrine penchée sur lui.  
Naruto, encore sous le choc des paroles venimeuses à son encontre et de la nouvelle crise qui s’en était suivie, observa d’un air peiné la sannin remonter le drap sur la forme à présent assoupie.

\- Obaa-chan, c’est une mauvaise idée. Ça ne peut pas marcher. Il me déteste, ça ne va faire qu’empirer les choses, souffla-t-il, dépité.  
Tsunade se redressa et se tourna vers lui, consciente que le jeune homme avait besoin de son soutient.   
\- Je n’ai jamais dit que ce serait une partie de plaisir. Il a besoin de toi Naruto, maintenant plus que jamais. Le conseil ne se montrera pas d’aussi bonne composition que moi. Il va avoir besoin d’aide pour traverser ce qu’il lui arrive, et tu es la personne la plus indiquée vu que tu en es en partie responsable, dit-elle, le dévisageant d’un air décidé.

\- Il ne tient qu’à toi de faire en sorte que Sasuke revienne à de meilleurs sentiments envers Konoha et envers toi. Si tout se passe bien, vous allez devenir parents. Ce n’est pas rien. Beaucoup de choses vont changer dans vos vies. Ce sera ta seule et unique mission durant les prochains mois, acheva-t-elle, posant une main encourageante sur l’épaule du jeune shinobi.  
\- Quoi ? Mais... Mais... fit Naruto désarçonné.  
\- C’est une mission de rang S. Et à mon avis, elle va t’occuper à temps complet. Ne t’inquiète pas, Shizune, Sakura et moi, nous serons là pour t’épauler. 

Le blond laissa son regard errer sur la forme assoupie sous le drap immaculé, un air tracassé se peignant sur son visage.  
\- Dis Obaa-Chan, c’est quoi ces crises qu’il fait Sasuke ? C’est grave ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
\- Grave ? Je ne sais pas encore... Ces crises sont dues au chakra de Kyuubi. Le corps de Sasuke n’arrive pas à le gérer parce qu’il n’y est pas habitué. En plus les hormones générées par la grossesse influent sur ses émotions, le rendant plus instable, et la fatigue n’arrange rien non plus. Tout ça fait que sous le coup d’une émotion forte, il perd totalement le contrôle et la machine s’emballe.

Naruto regarda d’un air soucieux la Godaime, inquiet par ses explications.  
\- Mais si ça lui arrive et que je suis seul avec lui, je fais quoi moi ?  
\- Je te fais confiance. Suis ton instinct. De toute façon tu n’as jamais été doué pour suivre les consignes...  
Avec un sourire, la blonde donna une légère pichenette sur le front du blond, qui la regarda, pas vraiment rassuré, ne sachant pas s’il devait être flatté ou vexé par sa remarque dite sur un ton tendrement moqueur.

Tsunade sortit la baguette plantée dans le mur près de la porte et passa légèrement sa main sur le trou que l’objet avait laissé.   
\- Je vais faire préparer la maison pour vous deux. Vous y emménagerez dès que possible. Je vais aller voir le conseil et les informer de la situation. Ils vont encore me faire la morale et risquent de ne pas être particulièrement enchantés par mes décisions. Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, soupira-t-elle. 

\- Je viens avec toi, Obaa-chan. Je ne les laisserai pas faire n’importe quoi avec Sasuke, lança le blond, pris d’une inspiration subite alors qu’il se préparait tout comme elle à quitter la pièce.  
\- Hmm, ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée. Tu sauras peut-être trouver les mots pour les convaincre, qui sait, rétorqua la Godaime, reprenant une expression préoccupée. Mais je te préviens, tu restes sage et tu me laisses leur exposer la situation, poursuit-elle en jetant un œil sévère au blond.   
\- Promis, lança-t-il avec entrain. 

Dans le couloir, de l’autre côté de la porte, une silhouette se décolla précipitamment du mur, encore choquée par tout ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Elle serra les poings, blessée et en colère. Elle tourna les talons et s’enfuit par le corridor, des perles salées emplies de tristesse et de rage coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles tournées comme ça ? C’était injuste ! Mais elle ne se laisserai pas faire, ils allaient le lui payer, d’une façon ou d’une autre. 

~oOo~

Aucun bruit ne résonnait dans la salle largement éclairée où s’étaient réunies quatre personnes. Les deux et uniques membres du conseil regardaient la Godaïme avec de grands yeux écarquillés.   
\- Quoi ! cria la vieille Koharu.   
\- Calme-toi... Probablement avons nous mal compris, tenta le vieux Homura. Tsunade est parfaitement consciente des énormes risques qu’elle ferait courir au village si elle faisait ça.

Ladite Tsunade soutint sans fléchir le regard acéré que le vieux conseiller posa sur elle.   
\- Vous m’avez pourtant parfaitement comprise. Sasuke Uchiwa est de retour à Konoha, et il n’est pas question de l’emprisonner ou de l’exécuter.   
La vieille conseillère, Koharu, fixa d’un œil torve la Godaïme, avant de déclarer d’un ton sans réplique :  
\- Sasuke Uchiwa est un déserteur, un traître, un assassin. Il ne mérite aucune clémence. S’il est vrai qu’il est de retour, il sera emprisonné, puis interrogé et enfin exécuté. C’est le sort réservé aux traîtres. 

Naruto, jusque là très silencieux, bondit hors de son siège, posant ses deux paumes sur le bois sombre de la table qui les séparaient lui et Tsunade des deux conseillers, et planta un regard presque bestial dans les yeux de la vieille femme.  
\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Les seuls responsables des choix de Sasuke, c’est vous. Vous et Danzo. Si vous n’aviez pas ordonné le massacre de son clan, jamais Sasuke ne se serait retourné contre Konoha. 

Outrée par le comportement du blond, Koharu se leva à a son tour et soutint le regard bleu figé sur elle, emplis de reproches et de colère.  
\- Nous avons fait ça pour le bien du village. De plus, il a tenté de te tuer à plusieurs reprises, il a tué le Rokudaïme Danzo, il s’est allié aux pires ennemis du village. Ce garçon est pourri jusqu’à la moelle, il doit mourir. Pour la paix du village, il mourra. Comme nous l’avons toujours dit, un bon Uchiwa est un Uchiwa mort.

\- Danzo n’avait pas encore officiellement le titre de Rokudaïme, et c’était une pourriture qui ne pensait qu’à son propre intérêt. Sasuke a rendu service à Konoha en l’éliminant. Il a aussi supprimé Orochimaru, Kabuto et Itachi Uchiwa, tous trois reconnus, à tort pour Itachi, comme étant des ennemis du village. Des ennemis dont vous n’avez jamais réussi à vous débarrasser auparavant. Il a fait beaucoup pour la paix de Konoha !   
Naruto parlait d’une voix ferme et tranchante, bien décidé à faire voir à ces deux vieux séniles la vérité, sa vérité.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa ne peut pas être emprisonné, il a besoin d’une surveillance médicale constante et d’un environnement sain, la voix calme de la Hogake retentit au moment même où Koharu ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ? s’enquit Homura en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Il porte un enfant en son sein... Il est “enceinte”. 

La déclaration faite sur un ton tranquille par la chef du village caché de la feuille eu l’effet d’un cataclysme. Homura s’étrangla avec le thé qu’il buvait alors que Koharu ferma sa bouche précédemment ouverte, avant de la rouvrir comme un poisson hors de l’eau. Posant sa main sur le bras de Naruto, Tsunade l’incita à se rasseoir, ce qu’il fit en lui jetant un coup d’oeil interrogatif. La main de la vieille conseillère s'abattit sur le dos de son ami d’enfance qui toussait désespérément, avant que celle-ci ne se laisse lourdement tomber sur son siège. 

Le rire du vieil homme retentit dans la pièce.  
\- Ah ah ah ah ! Tsunade ! Je ne vous savez pas un tel sens de l’humour ! Ah ah ah ah !   
Voyant un sourire relever le coin des lèvres de la blonde, Koharu se détendit et sourit légèrement à son tour.   
\- J’ai beaucoup d’humour, merci Homura. Mais en l'occurrence Sasuke Uchiwa est bel et bien “enceinte”. D’après mes recherches, c’est là le fruit surprenant des expérimentations d’Orochimaru, poursuivit la Godaime.

Un silence surpris s’abattit dans la salle. Les deux vieux conseillers s'entre-regardèrent, leurs sourcils froncés, avant de revenir vers la plantureuse femme blonde qui avait lâché cette information d’un ton tranquille, assise dans son siège.  
\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ? dit Koharu, son visage trahissant son scepticisme.  
\- Absolument certaine, appuya la Godaime.

\- Ne nous dis pas qu’il porte le fruit d’expériences malsaines faites par ce savant fou, ce serait une catastrophe... et une autre bonne raison de l’éliminer, finit par dire Komura encore choqué.  
\- Ce n’est pas le cas, rétorqua la sanin, toujours aussi tranquille.  
\- Il ne l’a pas fait seul, si ? s’enquit Koharu d’un ton désagréable.  
Voyant le signe de tête négatif de Tsunade, elle poursuivit, acerbe.  
\- Alors qui ?   
\- De moi... et de Kyuubi... lâcha finalement Naruto, se forçant à garder la tête haute, prêt à défendre bec et ongle son ami. 

Les deux vieux conseillers se retournèrent vers le jeune homme, leurs sourcils froncés, cherchant à comprendre.  
\- Mais comment...  
\- C’est une longue histoire. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et on ne peut rien y changer. Ce qui compte c’est ce qu’il faut faire maintenant. Et tourner le dos au jeune Uchiwa ou le tuer est proscrit, dit la Godaime en coupant la parole au vieil homme, d’une voix tranchante.   
Elle n’était pas vraiment encline à fournir les détails aux deux vieux acariâtres. Moins ils en savaient, mieux c’était.

Homura se pencha en avant, posant un coude sur la table, il glissa son menton parcheminé dans sa main, son expression traduisant ses intenses réflexions. Il échangea un regard, lourd de sous-entendus, avec sa voisine. Il n’avait pas besoin de parler pour que la vieille femme comprenne ce à quoi il pensait. La possibilité de pouvoir récupérer un enfant porteur de la fameuse pupille à virgule ou bien de la puissance du démon au sein du village pourrait s’avérer plus qu'intéressant. Surtout que si la génétique était généreuse cet enfant pouvait allier les deux.

Koharu suivit parfaitement le cheminement de pensées de son ancien coéquipier. Le fait que l’Uchiwa mette au monde un rejeton de ce maudit clan ou un porteur de la puissance du bijuu serait l’occasion de récupérer ces pouvoirs au compte du village et d’engendrer ensuite une nouvelle lignée qui cette fois serait fidèle à la volonté du feu. Avec un peu de chance, le traître ne survivrait pas à l’enfantement, ou bien ils régleraient son sort de manière à récupérer le descendant une fois celui-ci venu au monde et l’élever dans la tradition et le respect des valeurs du village caché.

Un enfant, éduqué dès sa naissance, serait bien plus facile à façonner et à manipuler. L’idée d’avoir à nouveau la puissance du Sharingan au service de Konoha ne fut pas sans déplaire aux deux vieux conseillers, sans parler de la possibilité d’y voir s’y ajouter le chakra démoniaque. Ils avaient fait une erreur en permettant à Itachi Uchiwa d’épargner son petit frère. Ils avaient espéré, à tort, que Sasuke serait facilement malléable. Cette descendance imprévue leur offrait une occasion de corriger le tir.   
\- Effectivement, cela change la donne, dit Koharu, tournant à nouveau son regard vers la Godaime, à peine plus aimable.

\- Vu que le cas est exceptionnel, nous sommes d’accord pour le réintégrer, reprit Homura.  
\- C’est vrai ? s’exclama Naruto avec entrain, se relevant de sa chaise.  
Tsunade le fit rasseoir d’un regard, sachant pertinemment que le conseil ne se montrerait pas aussi magnanime que Naruto voulait bien le croire, attendant la suite. La vieille femme fusilla le jeune blond intrépide qui se rapetissa dans son siège sous le regard dur. 

\- Mais de façon temporaire. C’est une mise à l’épreuve. Son cas sera révisé après la naissance de l’enfant. S’il se montre coopérant, nous reverrons notre position. Il possède très certainement des informations capitales sur l’Akatsuki... Qu’il commence donc par nous dire tout ce qu’il sait, et ce n’est pas négociable. Confiez-le aux bons soins d’Ibiki Morino si nécessaire, lui saura le faire parler, acheva la vieille femme.

\- Au vu de son passif de traître et de ses nombreuses actions néfastes à l’encontre de Konoha, nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance. Il est hors de question qu’il se ballade dans le village en toute liberté, il pourrait nous filer entre les doigts dès que nous aurions le dos tourné pour rallier une nouvelle fois nos ennemis avec en sa possession des données qui pourraient les aider à nous abattre, reprit Homura.  
\- Je m’en porte garant. Sasuke ne sera pas une menace. Je ne le quitterais pas d’une semelle, si c’est tout ce que vous craignez, dit Naruto, revigoré par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Les deux conseillers semblèrent accepter cette proposition.  
\- Il faut qu’il soit tenu à l’écart et sous bonne garde, dit l’homme âgé en reportant son attention sur la Godaime.  
\- C’est bien ce que j’avais prévue, rétorqua la sannin d’un ton pondéré.  
\- Tu nous tiendras informés de l’avancée de sa... de son état, et nous voulons un rapport complet sur ses faits et gestes. Le temps nous dira si tu as eu raison de le recueillir. A la moindre incartade, au moindre signe de mauvaise foi, il sera emprisonné et considéré pour ce qu’il est : un traître, et il sera traité comme tel. J’espère que tu es bien consciente des risques que tu fais courir à Konoha, termina Koharu en épinglant Tsunade d’un regard d’épervier.

Les deux membres du conseil sortirent de la pièce, laissant derrière eux les deux blonds qui attendirent que la porte soit refermée pour commencer à parler. Naruto, plus qu’enthousiaste, se tourna vers Tsunade et s’exclama :  
\- C’est génial ! Ils ont accepté !   
\- Calme-toi ! Ce n’est que temporaire. Sasuke devra fournir des informations, et à mon avis il ne sera pas coopérant, temporisa la blonde.

Mais Naruto ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille, ils avaient l’accord du conseil, tout irait bien. Et si Sasuke faisait sa mauvaise tête, il se chargerait de lui faire entendre raison. La Godaïme était plus réservée. Les deux vieux singes étaient malins et ils avaient rendu les armes un peu trop facilement. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, elle devrait redoubler de vigilance. 

~oOo~

Un silence de plomb régnait dans le bureau de l’Hokage. Cette dernière laissa son regard naviguer sur les personnes en face d’elle par dessus son bureau couvert de papiers. Naruto affichait une expression mitigée, tirant sur l’inquiétude, debout devant la table de travail. Sakura, non loin de lui, était plutôt dubitative et préoccupée. Shizune, à sa gauche, attendait dans l’expectative la suite de ses directives après la réunion mouvementée avec les deux conseillers.

\- Nous devons garder le retour de Sasuke secret, au moins jusqu’à la délivrance. Personne ne doit être au courant de sa présence dans le village. Naruto, tu t’occuperas de lui et de faire en sorte que cet entêté ne fasse rien qui puisse lui mettre le conseil à dos.   
Le concerné hocha la tête en silence et croisa les bras sur son torse, son regard plus déterminé que jamais plongeant dans celui noisette chargé de confiance à son égard.

\- Tu les as entendus comme moi. Ils n’hésiteront pas à agir en conséquence et je ne pourrais rien faire pour le protéger. Sakura et Shizune, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de Sasuke et suivre sa grossesse, nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour seconder Naruto dans cette aventure, dit-elle en se tournant vers les deux médic-nin.  
\- Obaa-chan, est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ? Je voudrais aller voir la maison avant de retourner à l’hôpital prendre des nouvelles de Sasuke, demanda le blond tout en se grattant l’arrière du crane, mal à l’aise par la conversation qui prenait un tour trop concret pour lui. 

Tsunade lui donna son assentiment et il disparut par la porte sans demander son reste, songeant que son quotidien n’allait pas être de tout repos et que les choses n’allaient pas être facile pour composer avec un certain brun plutôt bien remonté contre lui. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire, et soutiendrait son ami quoiqu’il arrive, même contre son gré. 

Quand la porte se referma, la Godaime posa ses coudes sur son bureau et son menton sur ses mains jointes.  
\- Je compte sur vous deux pour préparer aussi nos futurs pères à l’accouchement et à la venue au monde de ce petit être. Je doute que ces deux là y connaissent grand chose en maternage et en contractions, et si tout se déroule bien, ce sont deux choses qu’ils vont devoir affronter... termina-t-elle avec un soupir.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et la blonde les renvoya à leurs activités, se retrouvant seule avec elle-même dans la pièce vide. Elle fit pivoter sa chaise et contempla le coin de ciel et de toits du village qui étaient visibles depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Le conseil s’était montré tout à coup beaucoup plus coopérant et moins agressif envers l’Uchiwa, mais le jeune brun était une véritable bombe à retardement. Il avait montré tant de haine... Elle espéra que Naruto saurait le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments et éteindre le feu vengeur qui le dévorait... Et si les choses tournaient mal ? Et si cette grossesse, pour le moins peu ordinaire, tournait au cauchemar ? 

S’il arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux à Sasuke, la réaction de Naruto risquait d’être tout aussi dangereuse. Il était allé jusqu’à huit queues pour venger la mort de Jiraiya, il serait bien capable de pire si l’ancien disciple d’Orochimaru venait à périr... Un frisson inquiet parcourut son corps, la Reine des limaces se retourna vers son bureau et en ouvrit le dernier tiroir. Dévoilant une cache secrète, elle en sortit une petite bouteille et un gobelet en terre cuite. Le liquide fort et alcoolisé lui brûla la gorge. Un peu de saké s’imposait... Ne serait-ce que pour trinquer au fait que, si tout allait pour le mieux, son petit protégé allait devenir papa, à dix sept ans... A cette pensée, elle ricana. Imaginer Naruto et Sasuke en train de pouponner était fort divertissant. 

Il ne lui restait plus qu’à choisir parmi ses ninjas, quelques éléments de confiance, pour protéger et surveiller non seulement Sasuke mais aussi Naruto, au cas où. Avec ces deux là, il valait mieux se préparer à toute éventualité. Ils seraient parfaitement capables de faire voler la maison en éclats s’ils venaient à se disputer pour une chose ou pour une autre. Tsunade n’aimait pas être prise au dépourvu, mais quand il s’agissait de ces deux là, imprévisible était ce qui les définissait le mieux.

~oOo~

Naruto poussa prudemment la porte de la chambre, peu sûr de l’accueil qu’il recevrait. Deux pupilles noires le clouèrent sur place. Le nouveau venu déglutit mal à l’aise face au silence glacial et à l’attitude hostile de son meilleur ami. Courageusement, il pénétra dans la pièce et s’approcha à pas mesurés du lit blanc.   
\- Je suis venu te chercher, pour t’emmener dans la maison que mamie Tsunade nous a attribuée. 

Le jeune Uchiwa se contenta de fusiller du regard son ex-coéquipier, aussi immobile qu’une statue grecque. Le blond retint un soupir, et se dirigea vers l’armoire où étaient rangés les effets personnels du brun. Durant tout le temps qu’il fallut à Naruto pour sortir les vêtements du placard, Sasuke n’esquissa pas le moindre geste, ne le quittant pas des yeux. L’air de chien battu qu’arborait son camarade quand il lui tendit sa tenue faillit lui tirer un rictus moqueur.

Sortant du lit sans même esquisser un geste vers les pièces de tissu, le jeune Uchiwa se dirigea vers la penderie qu’il commença à fouiller méticuleusement. Naruto, l’ayant suivi du regard et ayant deviné ses intentions, intervint :   
\- Si tu cherches ton katana, Mamie Tsunade te l’a confisqué.  
Seuls les poings pâles qui se crispèrent montrèrent que le brun l’avait entendu. 

\- Tu as besoin d’aide pour t’habiller ? demanda timidement le jinchuriki alors que l’Uchiwa revenait vers le lit.  
Le nukenin arracha avec brusquerie les vêtements que le blond tenait encore entre ses mains, et retira sans délicatesse le haut du pyjama blanc qui le recouvrait dans un silence buté. Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent de stupéfaction en voyant que le ventre habituellement pâle de son ami était recouvert d’hématomes violacés de toutes formes et de toutes tailles.

Tendant la main vers le corps meurtri du brun, il questionna son vis-à-vis, l’inquiètude perçant dans sa voix.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? C’est à cause de… de tu sais quoi ? Ou... Ou alors c’est le chakra de Kyuubi qui t’as fait ça ?   
Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se bornant à jeter un regard assassin au porteur du parasite responsable de son état, ses yeux aussi acérés que l’aurait pu être la lame de sa chère Kusanagi s’il l’avait eu entre les doigts, rabattant violemment les pans de son kimono couleur de neige sur ses abdominaux blessés.

Provoquant un rougissement intense des joues marquées de trois cicatrices parallèles semblables à des moustaches, le pantalon blanc fut baissé sans pudeur, dévoilant la virilité du brun dans toute sa splendeur. Naruto, gêné, se détourna brutalement du spectacle, tournant le dos à l’Uchiwa le temps que ce dernier finisse de se vêtir. Il osa discrètement couler un regard par dessus son épaule quand les froissements de tissus cessèrent.

Tendant une lourde cape noire à son ancien coéquipier, Naruto baissa les yeux sous le regard meurtrier. Il déploya la sienne sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, tout en ne cessant de couler un regard en coin vers le brun. Passer par les toits était proscrit vu l’état plutôt instable du chakra de Sasuke. Il ne manquerait plus que ce dernier se casse une jambe et le tableau serait complet. Ils étaient donc bon pour passer par les ruelles, comme des gens normaux somme toute. Dans d’autres circonstances, il en aurait bien rit et profité pour se moquer de son ami, mais là, ce n’était pas franchement le moment. 

Dans la rue noyée d’ombres, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées sous la lune blafarde, s’arrêtèrent devant un portail de bois sombre surmonté d’un auvent de tuiles rouges qui ne laissait rien voir de ce qu’il se trouvait de l’autre côté des hauts murs blancs qui le ceignaient.   
\- Voilà, c’est là. La voix sourde de l’Uzumaki résonna dans la ruelle qui semblait déserte.   
Le porteur du Sharingan fouilla des yeux la pénombre alentour, cherchant à distinguer les ombres des ninjas qu’il savait être là, les ayant probablement accompagnés depuis l’hôpital, même si dans l’état actuel des choses il ne réussissait pas à sentir leur chakra. 

Il s’était finalement résigné à accepter cette condition que la Godaïme avait posée, pensant qu’il lui serait plus facile de fausser compagnie à ses gardiens dans une maison un peu isolée du village, plutôt qu’à l’hôpital situé en plein centre ville et à proximité de la tour Hokage. La vigilance de ses geôliers finirait bien par se relâcher à un moment ou à un autre, lui fournissant l’occasion de fuir. 

Tout en se déchaussant, Sasuke étudia l’endroit où il allait devoir vivre durant quelques temps. C’était une maison simple, entourée d’un jardin que les ombres de la nuit dissimulaient à son regard. Avançant plus avant dans le logis, il arriva dans une grande pièce à vivre, meublée d’un canapé et de deux fauteuils à l’air confortable. Dans le coin juste après l’entrée, un bar séparait du reste de la pièce la cuisine ouverte sur le séjour, où trônait un kotetsu entouré de coussins.

Naruto se tourna vers son tout nouveau colocataire qui l’ignora superbement.  
\- Tu vas manger quelque chose, Sakura a préparé des Yakisoba au poulet. Bon, c’est pas une grande cuisinière mais ça a l’air mangeable.   
Il eut tout juste le temps de voir le brun s’engouffrer dans le couloir à droite de l’entrée, absolument pas concerné par ces questions culinaires. 

Poussant les portes les unes après les autres de part et d’autre du corridor, le jeune Uchiwa trouva les toilettes, puis en face, une salle de bain contenant une cabine de douche et une baignoire. Alors qu’il ouvrait l’avant dernière porte au bout du couloir, à côté des cabinets, le blond surgit derrière lui et lui annonça :  
\- C’est ma chambre. Je t’ai laissé l’autre qui est plus grande, j’ai pensé que ….  
Mais le brun ne l’écouta pas plus, refermant sèchement la porte avant d’aller s’enfermer dans la dernière pièce restante qui était en face, à côté de la salle de bains, devenue de fait sa propre chambre.

Le jeune Uzumaki resta les bras ballants, seul dans le couloir, face à la porte close de celui qui allait partager son quotidien désormais. Il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, avant de reprendre la direction de la cuisine pour se sustenter. Le regard triste, il avala sans entrain son repas avant de préparer un plateau pour le brun. Juste avant de refermer le battant de sa chambre qui contenait déjà ses affaires, il pensa que la cohabitation n’allait pas être facile et joyeuse. La lumière qui filtrait sous la porte qu’il venait de fermer disparut, laissant le couloir dans la pénombre, un plateau repas sur le seuil de la chambre d’en face. 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 6 : Avancer tant bien que mal...   
> Une pente glissante suivie de quelques tours et détours, mais il faut continuer à avancer, tant bien que mal. Sasuke est-il au bout de ses peines sur ce chemin qu’il croyait tout tracé ?


	6. Avancer tant bien que mal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une pente glissante suivie de quelques tours et détours, mais il faut continuer à avancer, tant bien que mal. Sasuke est-il au bout de ses peines sur ce chemin qu’il croyait tout tracé ?

Les rayons d’un timide soleil matinal, passant par une grande fenêtre ronde, tombaient sur une forme couchée sur le flanc. Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux, se les frottant pour en chasser les dernières traces de sommeil. Pour une fois, il avait réussi à faire une nuit correcte. Se redressant avec précaution sur le matelas confortable, il observa ce qui l’entourait, décidant qu’il pouvait bien faire un peu connaissance avec son nouveau chez lui temporaire, et il se leva.

La chambre était spacieuse, les murs blancs accentuant l’impression d’espace, un parquet fatigué recouvrant le sol. En dehors du grand lit et de ses chevets assortis, elle ne contenait rien d’autre qu’une console en plus des placards intégrés dans le mur derrière des portes coulissantes de la même couleur neutre. Sasuke ouvrit un à un les espaces de rangement, constatant qu’ils étaient totalement vides. Puis, avisant la cheminée éteinte à laquelle il jeta un regard absent, il sortit de la pièce.

Une douleur soudaine et inattendue irradia de ses orteils sans protection. Étouffant une exclamation endolorie, il baissa les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec un plateau repas posé à même le sol. La vue des aliments froids et figés fit se contracter violemment son ventre, l’obligeant à courir dans le couloir jusqu’aux toilettes avec précipitation. Alors qu’il rendait le maigre contenu de son estomac, accroché à la cuvette comme un rescapé, il maudit intérieurement cent fois l’idiot qui avait cru bien faire en lui laissant la nourriture sur le pas de sa porte. 

Naruto sentit le chakra de Sasuke fluctuer légèrement, signe que son colocataire était déjà réveillé. Il soupira profondément en voyant l’heure qu’affichait son réveil, les aiguilles pas très avancées sur le cadran. C’était pas possible, mais quelle idée de se lever si tôt ! Le blond avait passé la nuit à tourner et se retourner dans le petit lit qu’il occupait. Trop de choses hantaient son esprit. La culpabilité qu’il ressentait face à la situation de Sasuke et sa joie de l’avoir à nouveau à ses côtés étaient un paradoxe qui le tenaillait, l’empêchant de fermer l’oeil. 

Son regard erra dans la chambre aux murs nus, à part le lit simple dans lequel il était allongé, il n’y avait qu’un chevet, une console et une cheminée ronde. La veille, il avait rapidement rangé ses quelques effets personnels dans les placards intégrés dans le mur face à lui. La chambre était petite et simple mais lumineuse, comme toute la maison. La maison de ses parents. La maison où il aurait dû vivre, où il aurait dû grandir. Il avait tenté d’imaginer ce qu’aurait été sa vie avec ses parents dans cette maison, pendant qu’il la préparait à les accueillir lui et son ancien coéquipier. Son cœur se serra à ces pensées.

Un bruit de vaisselle bousculée le tira de ses tristes réflexions. Il eut à peine le temps de se rappeler le plateau qu’il avait laissé dans le couloir la veille au soir, que des pas précipités retentirent, le faisant s’asseoir soudain alerté. Le claquement d’une porte le fit se lever, les bruits, forts peu gracieux, de régurgitation le précipitèrent hors de sa chambre. Alarmé, il courut vers les toilettes contiguës à l’espace qu’il occupait où il trouva Sasuke agenouillé, plié en deux. 

La pièce était suffisamment grande pour s’y tenir à deux et le blond n'eut aucun mal à y rejoindre son ami. Prenant sur lui pour ne pas vomir lui aussi, il se pencha vers le brun et lui lança un regard inquiet avant de lui demander :  
\- Ça va ?  
Un regard noir lui signifia clairement à quel point sa question était idiote et malvenue, le figeant un instant sur place.

L’Uzumaki ne sachant trop que faire, lui tapota légèrement le dos d’une main malhabile et hésitante, un peu gêné. Il tenta de réconforter le malade :  
\- Mamie Tsunade a dit que c’était normal, et que ça passerait... Les vomissements, hein... se sentit-il obligé de préciser.   
Un brusque coup d’épaule le bouscula, lui enjoignant de quitter la pièce.

Revenu dans le couloir, il vit que le repas, qu’il avait déposé la veille au soir, n’avait pas été touché. Dépité, il ramassa le plateau et se dirigea d’un pas lourd vers la cuisine. Il avait le désagréable pressentiment que la collocation avec son ancien coéquipier allait être difficile, très difficile. Posant son fardeau sur le plan de travail, il ouvrit les différents placards pour trouver un verre qu’il remplit d’eau fraîche. De retour auprès du brun, il constata que celui-ci avait cessé de rendre tripes et boyaux mais restait agenouillé devant les cabinets. Il lui tendit le verre qu’il tenait à la main avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Les iris noirs de Sasuke se posèrent sur le gobelet transparent, sérigraphié d’éléphants roses et bleus tenant des ballons jaunes dans leurs trompes. L’un de ses sourcils eut un soubresaut offusqué devant l’objet infantile malgré ses hauts le cœur. Il le prenait pour quoi l’autre là, un gamin ? D’une main vengeresse, le jeune homme indigné renversa le verre. Naruto poussa un cri d’orfraie et fit un bond en arrière, se cognant douloureusement le dos dans le lave-mains encastré dans le mur derrière lui. 

Mais cela ne sauva pas l’avant de son pantalon qui se retrouva irrémédiablement mouillé. Sasuke se releva finalement, jetant un œil moqueur à l’entrejambe humide de sa victime. Naruto, vexé, s’écria :  
\- Enfoiré ! Tu pourrais faire gaffe !  
\- … Tss !  
Sur cette réponse sibylline, le brun quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un blond fulminant et grommelant mille noms d’oiseaux à son encontre. 

Sasuke retourna dans sa chambre où il récupéra sa brosse à dents, dans son sac posé au pied du lit qui contenait les maigres possessions qu’il avait emmenés en partant du repaire de l’Akatsuki, avant de repartir en direction de la salle de bains sans plus prêter la moindre attention à son colocataire qui râlait toujours, le regardant entrer dans la pièce d’en face. Le brun examina avec un intérêt tout relatif l’endroit, s’y dépêchant de procéder à ses ablutions et de se rafraîchir. 

~oOo~

Naruto sautait de toit en toit, tout en réfléchissant à l’entretien qu’il venait d’avoir avec Tsunade dans le bureau de cette dernière. Sa cohabitation avec l’Uchiwa s’avérait moins pire que ce qu’il craignait. Ils ne s’étaient pas encore disputés une seule fois, enfin pour cela il faudrait déjà que son colocataire lui adresse la parole. Ce dernier avait passé la journée enfermé dans sa chambre alitée, sans même prendre la peine de se sustenter. 

Ce comportement apathique l’inquiétait, il avait connu le brun renfermé et asocial mais jamais éteint comme maintenant. Il avait toujours été jusque là un homme d’action, réfléchi et posé, mais en constant mouvement. Il avait fait part de ses préoccupations à sa grand-mère de cœur, qui l’avait rassuré en lui expliquant qu’il fallait laisser à Sasuke un peu de temps pour accepter sa situation et trouver ses marques dans cette nouvelle vie. Entre son retour à Konoha et le reste, ça faisait beaucoup de choses à digérer. 

Arrivé dans la rue qui longeait son nouveau logis, il aperçut Kakashi adossé contre le haut mur blanc qui ceignait le jardin, son éternel livre à couverture orange à la main. Le ninja copieur lui adressa un sourire qu’il devina encourageant sous son masque. Le blond rendit son sourire à son maître et poussa le portail, se préparant à retrouver son fantomatique compagnon. Serrant le sac de courses qu’il tenait entre ses doigts, il espéra que le menu qu’il avait acheté attiserait l’appétit de Sasuke. 

Ôtant ses chaussures à la va vite dans l’entrée sans prendre la peine de les ranger, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, déposant son précieux fardeau sur le plan de travail. Il déballa ses achats et les mit à réchauffer tout en dressant le couvert sur la table non loin. Le jinchuriki frappa à la porte de la chambre du brun, et n’obtenant pas la moindre réponse, finit par ouvrir le battant. En entrant dans la pièce, ses yeux tombèrent sur la masse emmitouflée sur le lit, couchée sur le flanc dans une couverture bleue et une autre, orange, par dessus.

Surpris, il pointa un doigt vers le corps roulé en boule, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester vertement contre le vol manifeste de sa couverture. Constatant brutalement que l’immobilité du brun signifiait sûrement que celui-ci s’était endormi, il stoppa net sa tirade scandalisée avant même le premier mot. S’approchant à pas de renard du lit, il se pencha vers la tête brune qui émergeait à peine de l’amas coloré. 

La respiration calme et régulière faisait se soulever une mèche de cheveux posée sur la bouche entrouverte. Les longs cils noirs ombraient les joues pâles et amaigries, cachant les orbes sombres que Naruto connaissait si meurtrières. Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres du blond, heureux de constater que son ami se reposait enfin un peu. Dégageant la mèche qui retombait sur le visage gracile, il effleura le front du bout des doigts. La fraîcheur de la peau lui fit clairement comprendre la raison du kidnapping de sa couverture, Sasuke avait froid. 

Le porteur de la pupille à virgule papillonna vaguement des paupières, des effluves de nourriture chatouillant délicieusement ses narines, faisant crier famine à son estomac malgré ses caprices. S’étirant comme un chat, dans son cocon de couvertures, son regard fut attiré par une lueur rougeoyante. Un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée de sa chambre, réchauffant agréablement l’atmosphère. Se redressant dans son lit, ses iris noirs tombèrent sur un patchwork chamarré. Une épaisse couette bariolée de couleurs vives, qui lui agressèrent les rétines, était posée sur lui.

S’interrogeant sur la provenance de la chose, il l’examina, éprouvant son épaisseur bien plus que raisonnable et sa douceur chaleureuse. Il devina aisément l’origine de ce présent. Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne capable d’acheter une couette aussi colorée. Touché bien malgré lui par l’attention, Sasuke s’extirpa à contrecœur de son cocon, et se laissa guider par son estomac jusqu’à la cuisine, tout en se demandant vaguement comment Naruto avait bien pu deviner qu’il crevait de froid dans cette bicoque. 

Sur la table de la cuisine refroidissaient un bol de soupe au miso et un plat de ramen. Surpris de voir le repas intact, il se demanda où était passé l’amateur du plat en question. Un ronflement discret attira son attention sur le canapé dans son dos. Un léger, très léger, sourire lui vint au coin des lèvres en voyant une paire de pieds nus dépasser d’un accoudoir chocolat. Cet idiot s’était tout bonnement endormi en l’attendant pour manger. 

Naruto bailla bruyamment, sortant de sa petite sieste inopinée qui l’avait pris au dépourvu alors qu’il patientait jusqu’au réveil du brun. La sensation de quelque chose de pelucheux, lui glissant dessus, lui fit porter le regard vers son torse qu’il découvrit recouvert de sa couverture orange. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux surpris, son cerveau fit peu à peu le lien, tirant la conclusion qui s’imposait : Sasuke s’était levé et était venu jusqu’ici, lui rendant enfin son bien. 

Se redressant brutalement, il jeta un œil inquisiteur en direction de la cuisine. Apercevant un bout de la table qu’il avait dressé pour le repas, il constata que le bol de soupe avait disparu. Précipitamment, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar où il vit le bol soigneusement lavé en train de sécher sur l’évier. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra pour repérer le chakra de son ancien coéquipier. La présence de ce dernier dans sa chambre, immobile, le rassura. Visiblement, Sasuke s’était recouché.

Satisfait de constater que le brun avait enfin mangé, mais déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à partager son dîner avec lui, Naruto s’installa devant ses ramens qu’il entama sans vraiment d’entrain, plus motivé par son estomac criant famine qu’autre chose. Récupérant sa couverture sur le canapé, il alla se coucher directement, espérant que le lendemain serait moins morose.

~oOo~

Il y avait longuement réfléchi, c’était le meilleur moyen pour se débarrasser de ce parasite qui lui retournait les entrailles depuis trop longtemps déjà. Une semaine qu’il énumérait toutes les solutions à sa portée pour mettre un terme à ce problème qui lui pourrissait la vie. C’était risqué, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais au vu de son état actuel, il n’avait pas vraiment beaucoup d’options. Il fallait que cette chose dégage de son corps, à tout prix. 

Assis dans la baignoire, de l’eau froide jusqu’à la poitrine, complètement nu, Sasuke se concentra pour malaxer son chakra. Ses intentions étaient simples : former un chidori et le retourner contre son ventre, profitant de la conductivité de l’eau pour pallier à son manque de puissance actuel. Ainsi il se délivrerait du truc immonde qui grossissait en lui un peu plus chaque jour. Son pantalon le serrait plus que de coutume alors qu’il ne mangeait qu’à peine un bol de soupe par jour, son manque d'appétence et ses nausées le privant de toute envie de se nourrir. C’était la preuve que cette chose grandissait en lui. Il fallait que cela cesse, et vite.

Le crépitement caractéristique retentit dans la pièce, l’aura bleutée et les petits éclairs commençant à recouvrir son poing. Le carrelage en damier orange, blanc et vert de la salle de bain s’illumina sous l’effet des arcs électriques de plus en plus intenses. Arrivé péniblement à son paroxysme, une goutte de sueur perlant de son front, il dirigea sans aucune hésitation sa main crispée et tremblante en forme de serre d’aigle sur son ventre immergé dans le liquide gelé qui faisait bleuir sa peau.

La décharge électrique se répandit rapidement en lui et ses abdominaux se crispèrent abominablement. La douleur intense noya ses sens mais il serra les dents, poursuivant la manoeuvre, continuant à s’infliger l’atroce souffrance. Des points blancs commencèrent à danser devant ses pupilles de plus en plus vitreuses mais il insista encore et encore, épuisant jusqu’à l’ultime limite son chakra. Sasuke sentit la maîtrise de son corps lui échapper et ses pensées s’embourber peu à peu dans un brouillard bleuté de plus en plus opaque. Il perdit pied, s’affaissant dangereusement dans le bain.

Son corps devint lourd comme du plomb et le chidori mourut dans sa paume. Se sentant définitivement partir, il tenta de se raccrocher au rebord du bassin alors qu’il sombrait lentement mais sûrement dans les limbes profondes de l’inconscience. Dans la salle de bain colorée, émergeant à peine de l’eau glaciale qui remplissait la baignoire, une chevelure noire aux reflets bleus flottait mollement alors qu’une main pâle glissait, inerte, sur la paroi mouillée pour finir par plonger dans le liquide transparent.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, il a dépassé le stade fatidique des trois mois, les nausées vont aller en diminuant. Enfin, normalement.   
La voix calme et rassurante de Tsunade apaisa Naruto. Il espéra sincèrement que les choses allaient s’arranger. Depuis une semaine qu’il cohabitait avec Sasuke, le brun ne lui avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole, et surtout ne mangeait pratiquement rien, sortant à peine de sa chambre. 

Les seules escapades que son colocataire effectuait hors de son antre étaient liées aux nausées fréquentes dont il souffrait, et à ses ablutions matinales. Le jinchuriki sourit, rassuré, à sa grand-mère de cœur. Soulagé, il écouta les explications de Tsunade sur le déroulement d’une grossesse normale et lui fit son rapport quotidien. C’était un petit moment qu’il appréciait particulièrement ces derniers temps, ça lui permettait de s’éloigner de l’ambiance lourde et pesante qui régnait dans la maison de ses parents. 

Un intense et fulgurant sentiment de malaise lui broya le cœur. Portant convulsivement la main à son torse, Naruto entendit la voix grave de Kyuubi résonner dans sa tête :  
\- Y’a un sérieux problème, bouge gamin !  
L’urgence contenue dans le ton impérieux du renard suffit à alerter le blond qui sans même donner d’explication, le visage décomposé par l’angoisse, se leva précipitamment et sauta par la fenêtre. Il n’hésita pas une seconde à utiliser toutes ses ressources, créant une déflagration bruyante quand il disparut de la vue de la Godaïme, qui lui emboîta le pas aussitôt, plus qu’inquiète pour les deux garçons, ayant deviné sans mal la destination de son protégé.

Shikamaru, posté nonchalamment au pied d’un arbre du jardin, fronça les sourcils. Se concentrant sur ses ressentis, il perçut avec clarté l’augmentation des émanations de chakra à l’intérieur de la maison. Soucieux, il activa sa radio :  
\- Neji, tu m’entends ?  
\- Oui.  
\- J’ai senti un truc, est-ce que tu peux regarder de plus près ?  
\- Ok.

Neji, posté de l’autre côté de la maison, sur le haut mur d’enceinte, écarquilla ses yeux et activa son Byakugan immédiatement. Un pli soucieux barra son front quand il vit le flux de chakra se concentrer en un point de la bâtisse.   
\- Shikamaru, il y a une concentration inhabituelle de chakra dans la salle de bain.  
\- Galère, va peut-être falloir qu’on aille voir ce qu’il se passe.  
\- Attends, ça vient de disparaître.  
\- Comment ça, ça vient de disparaître ? demanda Kakashi, intervenant à son tour.

\- Il n’y a plus rien... plus rien du tout... je ne vois plus de chakra du tout...  
L’affolement dans la voix du Hyuga fut parfaitement perceptible, poussant les autres membres de l’équipe à se précipiter vers la demeure. Saï se laissa tomber immédiatement de la branche où il était perché, Yamato descendit rapidement du toit et Kakashi sauta lestement par dessus le mur d’enceinte. Shikamaru et Néji, qui avaient été les premiers à réagir, allaient atteindre l’entrée de la maison quand un éclair orange les devança.

Naruto passa à travers la porte comme une tornade et se rua à l’intérieur. Sans ralentir une seconde, il se jeta dans la salle de bain qui faisait face à l’entrée, défonçant le fin battant fermé à clef sans la moindre hésitation. Avisant immédiatement Sasuke effondré et sans connaissance dans la baignoire, il se hâta vers lui, plongeant ses mains, sans prendre garde à ses vêtements, dans l’eau qu’il trouva glaciale.

Tirant à lui le corps lourd et inanimé de son ami, il le prit contre son torse, glissant un de ses bras sous ses genoux et l’autre sous ses aisselles, et il le souleva hors de l’eau. La tête brune pendit mollement et les membres finement musclés ballottèrent dans le vide, l’alertant davantage. Affolé, le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine, Naruto se jeta hors de la salle d’eau et se précipita dans la chambre du brun, portant son précieux fardeau qu’il déposa sur le lit avec précaution.

Le blond se pencha contre la figure pâle aux lèvres bleuies, approchant sa joue et son oreille, guettant un souffle de vie, paniqué. Il glissa précipitamment sa main tremblante à l’emplacement du cœur sur le torse délicatement ciselé et retint sa respiration. Il perçut finalement un pouls rapide et filant, mais aucune respiration ne venait caresser sa joue. Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit les voix aériennes de Sasuke, pinça le nez aquilin et colla sa bouche ouverte sur celle gelée de son ami, lui insufflant tout l’air qu’il put, comme il l’avait appris. 

Tsunade arriva dans la pièce, essoufflée. Traversant l’équipe qu’elle avait elle-même choisie et dépêchée à la surveillance de l’Uchiwa, elle rejoignit le lit en quelques enjambées rapides. Écartant Naruto vivement, elle asséna un grand coup violent dans le sternum du brun qui déclencha enfin un réflexe. Sasuke se mit à tousser et la médic-nin le bascula immédiatement sur le flanc. De l’eau coula des lèvres entrouvertes et du nez, inondant la couette multicolore.

Une profonde respiration sifflante retentit dans la pièce, un immense soulagement envahissant instantanément Naruto. Des larmes de délivrance montèrent aux yeux de l’hôte du démon renard qui prit une inspiration tremblante, se rendant compte qu’il avait oublié de respirer jusque là, suspendu au souffle de Sasuke. Le brun toussa encore et commença à trembler de tout son être. Rapidement, des volutes orangées se mirent à sourdre de son épiderme, agressives, obligeant Tsunade à s’éloigner.

Naruto réagit immédiatement et se précipita aux côtés du rescapé. Il l’enveloppa promptement dans la couette chamarrée malgré les effluves ondoyantes, inoffensives envers lui. Se couchant instinctivement à son tour sur le flanc derrière le futur père, tournant le dos à la porte, il se lova contre lui et le frictionna vigoureusement dans ses bras alors que ce dernier grelottait et claquait des dents. Sasuke, percevant une source de chaleur dans son dos, chercha inconsciemment à se blottir contre elle. 

Le blond, attentif à la faible tentative infructueuse du corps transi qu’il tenait dans ses bras, le retourna doucement face à lui, l'enserrant plus fort dans son étreinte, cherchant à le réchauffer du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Son colocataire se cala confortablement contre ce radiateur inopiné, sa tête se coula sous le menton de Naruto, son nez se lovant dans le cou de ce dernier. Le jinchuriki perçut, soulagé, l’ombre faiblarde de la respiration de son ami caresser son épiderme avec fragilité. Il frotta délicatement le dos frissonnant de froid sous l’épais duvet, profondément affecté par ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Tsunade recula vers la porte, faisant signe aux ninjas toujours présents dans l’encadrement de la chambre de sortir, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls dans la pièce. Réunis dans le séjour, les cinq ninjas firent face à leur supérieure, tendus devant le silence de celle-ci. Le regard sévère de la blonde les foudroya sur place. Elle s’adressa à eux d’une voix cinglante.  
\- Que s’est-il passé ?

Le chef d’équipe, Kakashi, expliqua factuellement le déroulement des événements à la Godaïme, conscient que son équipe avait commis une erreur. La reine des limaces fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le Hyûga, demandant plus de détails sur la concentration de chakra que celui-ci avait perçue.  
\- Elle était localisée dans la main droite de Sasuke, et très concentrée, mais de puissance moyenne. 

\- C’est impossible ! Il porte des bracelets inhibiteurs de chakra, il ne peut utiliser aucune technique, affirma la blonde.  
\- Il les a enlevés, déclara calmement Saï. Je les ai trouvés au pied de la baignoire.   
Le peintre tendit à sa patronne les deux bandes de tissus sur lesquelles étaient dessinés des sceaux complexes. Elles étaient parfaitement intactes. La surprise se lut sur les visages des ninjas réunis : jusqu’à présent, jamais personne n’avait réussi à enlever ces bracelets. 

Décidant de se pencher sur la question ultérieurement, la chef du village caché de la Feuille darda un regard noir vers son équipe et s’adressa à eux d’une voix forte et virulente :  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans “Mission de surveillance” ! Je croyais pourtant avoir été très claire ! Sasuke Uchiwa est une bombe à retardement, soyez vigilants ! Aurai-je surestimé vos capacités ?

La colère de la blonde continua à s’abattre sur les cinq garçons devant elle.  
\- Il a réussi à se défaire des bracelets réputés pour être parfaitement inaltérables, a utilisé une technique de ninjutsu sur lui-même, et il s’est presque noyé dans une baignoire. Tout ça sous vos yeux ! C’est totalement inacceptable ! Vous devez le surveiller et intervenir immédiatement à la moindre alerte. Suis-je suffisamment claire ou vous faut-il un traducteur ?

Arrachant des mains de Saï les bandes de tissus trouvées dans la salle d’eau, elle se dirigea d’un pas vif vers la chambre qu’occupait la cause de tant de soucis, non sans lancer d’un ton autoritaire à ses subordonnés :  
\- Retournez à vos postes ! Prouvez-moi que j’ai eu raison de vous faire confiance. Et ne sous-estimez plus ses capacités et son ingéniosité, il a quand même vaincu de grands ninjas !  
Les ninjas réprimandés disparurent immédiatement, regagnant piteusement leurs observatoires respectifs, trop heureux de s’éloigner au plus vite de la blonde à la force légendaire. 

Dans la chambre, les deux adolescents couchés sur le lit ne bougèrent pas d’un pouce quand la porte s’ouvrit, laissant entrer Tsunade. La femme coiffée de deux couettes basses contourna la couche et vint s’asseoir à côté d’un Sasuke toujours endormi et lové dans les bras hâlés du blond. Naruto l’interrogea d’un regard angoissé, resserrant son étreinte autour de la masse encore frissonnante contre lui. 

Tsunade posa un regard soucieux sur le jeune brun emmitouflé dans la couette multicolore, et doucement elle écarta les mèches de cheveux humides qui lui collaient au front. Chargeant sa main de son chakra médical, elle fit un rapide examen de l’état général du garçon à partir de ce point là, avant de se tourner vers son protégé.  
\- Il n’a presque plus de force et son flux spirituel est toujours instable, mais il va s’en remettre. Ça va aller, ses jours ne sont pas en danger, même s’il s’en est fallu de peu... Je voudrais examiner son ventre un instant, mais pour ça il faut que tu le relâches.

Le ton doux de celle qu’il considérait comme sa grand-mère rassura le blond. Il se détacha délicatement du brun, qui grogna faiblement à la perte de son confortable radiateur, tentant inconsciemment de s’y raccrocher. Tsunade souleva légèrement la couette pour avoir accès aux abdominaux de son patient. Les deux blonds regardèrent surpris les brûlures sur la peau pâle se résorber d’elles-mêmes alors qu’une aura orangée s’étendait sur celles-ci. 

Visiblement le chakra de Kyuubi se chargeait de soigner les blessures que le jeune homme s’était infligé. En toute logique cela signifiait que le fœtus était toujours là. Quoique le futur père ait tenté, c’était un échec. Tsunade rabattit soigneusement le tissus épais et coloré sur le corps svelte, laissant Naruto le reprendre dans ses bras où Sasuke se pelotonna en soupirant faiblement. La blonde regarda, soucieuse, la façon dont son petit protégé s’enroula en une étreinte protectrice et possessive autour de son ami lové contre lui, cachant le rescapé aux yeux du monde. 

Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour ces deux là. Le brun semblait, non était, prêt à tout pour se débarrasser du foetus, quitte à se mettre lui-même en danger. Le blond, lui, ne semblait pas se rendre compte d’à quel point toute sa vie tournait autour de Sasuke. C’était déjà vrai avant, et le retour de l’Uchiwa dans une situation plus que délicate n’avait fait qu’amplifier les choses. Depuis qu’il l’avait ramené inconscient, Naruto ne parlait que de Sasuke, ne pensait qu’à Sasuke, ne semblait vivre que pour Sasuke. Et il souffrait sûrement plus qu’il ne voulait le montrer de la froideur de celui-ci, minimisant le fait que ce dernier soit “enceinte”. 

Montrant les bracelets inhibiteurs de chakra qu’elle avait précédemment posés sur la table de chevet, Tsunade expliqua calmement à Naruto.  
\- Il a besoin de repos, mais surtout de reprendre du poids. Il a beaucoup maigri, beaucoup trop. C’est certainement pour ça qu’il a pu enlever les bracelets sans les forcer. Je vais les faire réajuster. Laisse-le dormir pour l’instant et tiens-le bien au chaud. Je reviendrais demain pour m’assurer que tout va bien et essayer de discuter avec lui. 

Naruto répondit à sa grand-mère de cœur d’un simple hochement de tête, reportant toute son attention sur son colocataire. Il n’entendit que vaguement la porte se refermer derrière elle, tous ses sens focalisés sur celui qu’il avait failli perdre, définitivement cette fois. Il retint un sanglot soulagé, plongeant son visage dans la chevelure noire et encore humide, ses bras se refermant davantage autour de celui qui lui avait fait si peur.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris, à cette banane ? Il avait quand même failli mourir électrocuté par son propre chakra dans une baignoire ! Question classe et mystère il y avait mieux, non ? Naruto eut un sourire en imaginant la réaction des autres à cette mort plus qu’improbable pour un Uchiwa. Sûr que l’honneur et la fierté du clan s’en seraient trouvées redorées ! Bon d’accord, il avait un polichinelle dans le tiroir, et alors ? Des milliers de femmes y étaient passées avant lui, ce serait quand même un comble que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa n’y survive pas.

Le pire étant effectivement, qu’il avait vraiment bien failli ne pas y survivre. Une onde de culpabilité l’envahit. Il aurait dû être plus vigilant. C’était Sasuke après tout, il ne renonçait pas facilement, et le blond le savait mieux que personne. Il aurait dû se douter que son colocataire préparait un coup en traître malgré son apathie apparente. A l’avenir, il ne le lâcherait plus d’une semelle, il ne comptait pas lui laisser une seule occasion de recommencer ses conneries. 

Si Kyuubi ne l’avait pas prévenu à temps, Kamisama seul savait ce qu’il se serait passé. Les ninjas postés autour de la maison auraient-ils été assez rapides pour le sauver ? Un désespoir effroyable lui broya le cœur à cette pensée. Non, il n’aurait pas pu le supporter ! Sasuke avait bien trop d’importance pour lui ! Comment aurait-il pu continuer à avancer sans le nukenin pour moteur ? Sans même qu’il ne s’en rende compte une larme coula le long de ses joues allant s’échouer dans les mèches sombres. 

Un geignement étouffé et douloureux résonna près de son oreille. Se rendant compte qu’il serrait le brun avec une telle force qu’il pourrait bien briser son corps fragilisé, il relâcha légèrement son étreinte. Ses mains se murent d’elles-même, allant caresser le dos et les cheveux du porteur du sharingan. Calant sa respiration sur celle de son camarade, Naruto sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil, se promettant de redoubler de vigilance et de tout faire pour que son ami aille mieux, quitte à devoir le traîner par la peau du cul hors de sa chambre si besoin était.

Sasuke fronça le nez, un souffle chaud s’écrasant sur ses joues le gênant. Un poids lourd sur sa taille l’incommoda. Bougonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. La peau fine qui recouvrait ses iris lui sembla peser dix tonnes, mais il finit par réussir sa manœuvre. Ses pupilles s’élargirent, il fronça les sourcils. Une odeur fruitée et virile emplit ses narines, lui rappelant vaguement quelque chose. 

La peau cuivrée lui donna l’indice final qui lui manquait pour réunir les pièces du puzzle. Naruto... Comment avait-il atterri dans les bras de cet idiot ? Il fouilla sa mémoire engluée et plus que défaillante, cherchant à comprendre comment il avait bien pu arriver là. Aux dernières nouvelles, il se flanquait un chidori dans les entrailles... entrailles... Sasuke glissa sa main toujours sous la couette, retrouvant sa peau nue, sur son ventre... normal...

Pas de trou, pas de blessure, pas de brûlure, rien... rien de rien... Se serait-il loupé ? Sasuke chercha à se concentrer pour voir s’il sentait quelque chose d’autre en lui. Son chakra était bien là, le sien. Il le sentait, très légèrement, mais il était tout de même bien présent, même si réduit à peau de chagrin. Fermant les yeux, sur le point de hurler de rage, il ressentit avec une considérable clarté une boule de chakra flamboyante et reconnaissable entre toute, celui de Kyuubi, là, au creux de son estomac. Une autre sensation étrange se mêla à cette dernière.

Un autre chakra, présent en moindre quantité, incisif et énergique, était étroitement entremêlé à celui du démon renard. Ce chakra qu’il aurait pu reconnaître n’importe où, même au milieu d’une nuée de clones, celui inimitable... du blond. Incroyable... Non seulement il se payait le luxe d’être un incubateur à chakra démoniaque, mais visiblement en prime il y avait un bonus ! Choqué par sa découverte, Sasuke se sentit au bord de la rupture, de la crise de nerfs, de... de... 

Un grognement résonna à son oreille alors que le poids sur sa taille se resserrait. Le brun estomaqué, plaqua immédiatement ses deux mains sur le torse contre lui et poussa. Pas question qu’il reste près de ce... ce.... crétin. Glissant de l’étreinte chaude et de l’entrave de la couette colorée qui se défirent, le brun se sentit basculer en arrière. Il essaya de se rattraper au tissu duveteux mais son mouvement ralenti manqua de précision.

Un choc sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce, accompagné d’un juron bien senti, sortant Naruto de son sommeil. Clignant des yeux pour s’habituer à la forte luminosité ambiante, il remarqua un maigre bras pâle posé sur le matelas. Un bras sans corps… un bras qui bougeait ! Se reculant précipitamment, il ne vit pas tout de suite la touffe de cheveux bruns qui émergeait difficilement de dessous le matelas. 

Un grognement résonna, rassurant le blond sur le fait que ce bras ne devait pas être si seul que ça. S’approchant avec prudence du bord du lit, à quatre pattes, Naruto pencha précautionneusement la tête pour voir à qui appartenait le membre esseulé sur la couette chamarrée.   
\- Sasuke ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous là, par terre... Tu as perdu quelque chose ?  
\- Toi... c’est toi... c’est ton chakra à toi... à toi...

Naruto fixa un regard confus sur le visage éberlué de son ami. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et le doigt pointé sur lui, le brun bégaya une suite de mots totalement incompréhensibles pour le blond. Baissant ses iris sur le corps de l’Uchiwa, le jinchuriki tomba nez à nez avec la nudité pleine et entière, bien qu’amaigrie, de son colocataire. Rougissant jusqu’aux oreilles, affichant une expression digne de la plus prude des pucelles effarouchées, il se rejeta vivement en arrière et dit d’une voix hésitante :  
\- Tu... Tu … tu devrais te couvrir.... tu vas attraper... froid, non ? 

Sasuke,réveillé de son hébétude par les paroles pudibondes du jinchuriki, tenta de se redresser. L’incompréhension se peignit sur son visage grave quand il réalisa qu’il était tout bonnement incapable de se relever. Il avait beau pousser sur ses bras et ses jambes, il lui était tout simplement impossible de bouger. Paniqué, il força un peu plus mais ne réussit qu’à se soulever de quelques misérables centimètres avant que son corps ne cède à nouveau à l’attraction terrestre avec fracas.

\- Je vais nous préparer un petit déjeuner, et tu n’as pas le choix, tu vas me faire le plaisir de...  
L’Uzumaki fut interrompu dans sa tirade alors qu’il s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte par le bruit incongru d’une chute. Se retournant brusquement, il vit le brun toujours au sol et nu, grimacer de douleur. En deux, trois enjambées rapides, il rejoignit le corps échoué sur le parquet et voulut le relever en le saisissant par le bras. 

Énervé, Sasuke chercha à le repousser, mais ne réussit qu’à esquisser quelques mouvements gourds et approximatifs avant de retrouver sans douceur le plancher des vaches une nouvelle fois.   
\- Arrête de faire ton fier ! Après ce que tu as fait hier, tu n’es pas vraiment en état. Mamie Tsunade ne va pas tarder à revenir. Et il faut que tu manges. La preuve, tu tiens plus debout !  
Il reçut pour seule réponse un regard assassin accompagné d’un silence de mort, ce qui ne l’arrêta pas pour autant. 

~oOo~

Sasuke fusilla des yeux le bol de riz blanc posé devant lui sur la table de la cuisine. Naruto revint vers lui et déposa une tasse de thé clair et parfumé à côté de l’aliment incriminé par les iris sombres. Décidant d’une trêve avec les grains immaculés, le brun reporta son attention sur la petite coupelle d’un orange agressif. Passant outre la couleur criarde, il leva mollement sa main et avec une lenteur sénile, il réussit à se saisir de l’objet.

Naruto s'attabla en face de lui devant un bol de ramen copieux. Les prunelles azurées ne lâchèrent pas son vis-à-vis des yeux, scrutant le mouvement malhabile qui ramena l’objet aux lèvres fines et pincées par la colère et l’impuissance. L’assentiment silencieux du brun sur le thé quand il lui avait soigneusement énuméré les possibilités des placards concernant les options pour ce petit déjeuner l’avait étonné. L’hôte du démon renard n’aurait pas imaginé deux secondes que Sasuke était à classer dans les buveurs de thé matinaux.

En y réfléchissant bien, il ne connaissait finalement pas tant que ça les habitudes et les goûts de son ami. Mis à part son penchant pour les couleurs neutres et les umeboshi, il était bien incapable de citer ce qu’il aimait et ce qu’il n’aimait pas. Sasuke était un brin maniaque de la propreté et du rangement, il l’avait constaté plusieurs fois lors de missions effectuées quand ils étaient plus jeunes, mais c’était bien la seule manie dont il se souvenait. 

Un ricanement moqueur fit lever les yeux noirs vers le blond qui fixait sa main avec amusement.   
\- Quoi ! s’énerva le brun.  
\- Tu bois ton thé comme une princesse, se moqua l’amateur de ramen. T’as le petit doigt en l’air ! ajouta-t-il en imitant le geste qui l’amusait.   
\- La tasse est trop petite, Baka ! cingla ladite princesse. 

Le bruit de la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvrit, des pas faisant grincer le parquet, suivis des bruits d’une conversation qui s’achevait, mirent fin à l’échange ténu entre les deux adolescents. Tsunade entra dans la pièce avec Sakura, rompant l’atmosphère presque amicale. Naruto les accueillit avec un grand sourire alors que le brun retourna placidement à son thé sans leur accorder le moindre intérêt.

\- Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir debout, Sasuke, constata la blonde tout en observant la scène, soulagée.  
Sasuke coula un regard en coin totalement inexpressif vers la medic-nin avant de darder ses orbes sombres durcies sur le blond.  
\- Oh ! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Teme ! s’exclama Naruto.  
S’adressant à Tsunade, il rajouta :  
\- J’ai quasiment dû le porter pour arriver jusqu’ici. Il ne tient plus sur ses jambes. Il est tombé deux fois, je crois qu’il a dû se casser quelque chose... 

\- Idiot ! s’écria Sakura en frappant violemment la tête blonde de son coéquipier. Et tu l’as bougé quand même ! S’il s’est cassé quelque chose, tu vas avoir aggravé la situation. Mais qu’est-ce que t’as dans le crâne !  
\- Sakura... t’es chiante ! lâcha flegmatiquement le pseudo blessé en reposant sa tasse sans aucune délicatesse. 

La jeune fille posa ses iris verts sur son amour de jeunesse, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, tiraillée entre l’envie de lui sauter au cou et celle de lui donner une gifle bien méritée. Impassible, le jeune Uchiwa soutint sans sourciller l’œillade indécise de la rosée. Franchement, de quoi elle se mêlait celle-là ! Toujours à faire des reproches au blond et à le couver lui d’un regard bovin ! Quel boulet cette fille ! 

\- Et si tu allais t’allonger sur le canapé, que je t’examine.  
Sous l’injonction de Tsunade, le brun se leva péniblement et commença à se diriger vers sa destination, se servant des rares meubles dans la pièce comme appui, tenant à peine sur ses jambes mais tentant de préserver au mieux sa fierté. Alors qu’il se demandait comment il allait traverser la salle à manger dépourvue de mobiliers hauts, il sentit un bras se glisser dans son dos, lui apportant le soutien qui lui manquait. Tournant la tête, il tomba dans l’océan azur du jinchuriki, qui lui tendit la main avec un sourire timide et encourageant. 

N’ayant de toute façon pas d’autre choix, Sasuke prit la paume offerte et profita de l’assistance qui lui était ainsi donnée, et finit par arriver au canapé chocolat où il se laissa gracieusement tomber. La blonde aux couettes basses le rejoignit sans commentaires mais rassérénée par ce qu’elle venait de voir. Elle se pencha vers le corps étendu et prit tout son temps pour l’ausculter avec soin. 

\- Tout va bien, juste une grosse baisse de ton chakra et de ton énergie vitale. Il faut que tu manges correctement et que tu te reposes. Tes réserves ne peuvent pas se recharger sans carburant. Et ce que tu as essayé de faire était complètement stupide, tu as risqué bêtement ta vie. Mais grâce au chakra de Kyuubi, le fœtus va parfaitement bien.  
\- Tu vois Teme, il faut que tu manges ! renchérit Naruto, soulagé de savoir que tout allait bien, malgré les apparences.

La Godaïme sortit de sa poche les bracelets inhibiteurs de chakra, et les passa d’autorité aux poignets de son patient, en lui assénant d’une voix dure :  
\- Je les ai fait ajuster, pour être sûre que tu ne pourras plus les perdre par inadvertance.  
Le porteur du sharingan sentit un étourdissement le prendre et des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux, alors que les bandes de tissus enserraient étroitement ses articulations. 

Durant ce temps, Sakura ouvrit un à un tous les placards, fouillant dedans sans aucune gêne, poursuivant son inspection par le cellier dont elle ressortit furieuse, les poings sur les hanches.   
\- Mais c’est quoi ce garde-manger totalement vide. Comment veux-tu que Sasuke se nourrisse convenablement si tu ne fais pas les courses correctement ! s’emporta-t-elle contre le blond posté à ses côtés, dubitatif face au comportement de la jeune femme.

Passant sa main sur un meuble et frottant ensuite ses doigts les uns contre les autres, elle poursuivit :  
\- Et ça t’arrive de faire le ménage ? Il lui faut un environnement sain, surtout dans son état. reprocha-t-elle d’un ton acerbe.   
D’un pas rapide et déterminé, suivie de près par un Naruto embarrassé, elle se dirigea vers les autres pièces de la maison, avec la ferme intention de passer en revue tout ce qui n’allait pas. 

\- Tu pourrais acheter du désodorisant pour les toilettes ! Ou au moins penser à aérer ! … Achète des produits de toilettes pour Sasuke ! Et des serviettes de toilettes plus grandes aussi ! … C’est tout ce qu’il a comme vêtements ?! Tu comptes le laisser se promener dans ses fringues ridicules encore longtemps ? Et c’est quoi cette horreur de couette ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de la brûler !   
\- Sakura... t’es lourde ! maugréa Sasuke du fond du canapé, alors que la demoiselle sortait dans le couloir, tenant du bout des doigts l’objet de son mépris. 

\- Mais enfin Sasuke, je fais ça pour toi ! Je pense à ton bien-être, moi ! se récria la rosée tout en jetant un œil accusateur à Naruto qui leva les paumes en avant en signe de paix.   
\- Usuratonkachi... j’ai froid, lança calmement le malade agonisant, sans porter le moindre intérêt à son ex coéquipière.  
Le blond prit la couette précédemment violemment critiquée des mains de son amie, lui faisant un sourire timide et désolé, et la porta derechef à son colocataire. S’enveloppant dans le duvet bigarré, l’Uchiwa fusilla d’un regard meurtrier celle qui avait osé proférer des menaces à l’encontre de l’innocent édredon. Il s’y était attaché mine de rien, elle était bien chaude et douce malgré ses couleurs criardes.

~oOo~

Naruto poussa un profond soupir de soulagement quand il referma la porte. Les deux intruses, dont une particulièrement envahissante, enfin parties, il revint d’un pas soulagé dans la cuisine. Débarrassant son bol vide, il avisa le bol de riz intact encore sur la table. Sans mot dire, il récupéra le récipient et les baguettes et emmena le tout dans le salon où Sasuke reposait toujours, roulé en boule sur le flanc dans sa couette. Le canapé couleur chocolat paraissait presque trop grand pour l’amas informe ramassé sur lui-même contre l’accoudoir.

\- Il faut que tu manges, dit simplement le blond en déposant son fardeau sur la table basse. Même Mamie Tsunade te l’a dit. Et le thé, ça ne compte pas comme un aliment, acheva-t-il, certain d’être suivi par deux puits noirs encadrés de mèches sombres.  
Une respiration lasse fut la seule réponse qu’il reçut à son assertion. Sasuke se redressa avec difficultés et Naruto rapprocha la table basse du canapé.

Un juron énervé fleurit sur les lèvres à peine rosées quand les baguettes glissèrent pour la énième fois entre les doigts pâles devenus malhabiles. Il n’y arrivait pas. Il n’y arrivait tout simplement pas. Saisir les deux tiges de bois n’avait pas été une sinécure, mais les tenir correctement et assez fermement pour piocher dans le bol de riz qu’il tenait contre lui alors qu’il était assis en tailleur sur le sofa, émergeant à moitié de l’édredon bariolé devenu son refuge, était tout simplement impossible. Les derniers vestiges du calme tout relatif de Sasuke disparurent alors qu’il repêchait la paire de stupides bâtonnets récalcitrants échoués dans les plis du duvet douillet.

Naruto, assis à ses côtés, se leva et fila dans la cuisine, dépité par le constat que les maigres forces qu’il restait à son ami n’étaient même plus suffisantes pour qu’il puisse se servir d’une simple paire de baguettes. Ouvrant les tiroirs au tout venant, il finit par trouver ce qu’il cherchait. Revenant au près de cet être qu’il avait failli perdre, il posa une cuillère à soupe sur la table basse, devant ce dernier.

Sasuke jeta un regard torve à l’objet qui venait d’atterrir sur le meuble. Non... il n’allait quand même pas tomber si bas ? Manger du riz avec ça, ça remontait à son enfance... C’était tout simplement hors de question ! Naruto reprit sa place à l’autre bout du sofa, posant son coude sur l’accoudoir et sa joue dans sa paume alors que ses yeux bleus restaient posés sur la silhouette emmitouflée. Un regard acerbe, qui aurait dû être probablement sanglant et orné de virgules tourbillonnantes dans d’autres circonstances, croisa le sien avant de revenir vers l’innocent couvert puis refit le même chemin après quelques secondes.

Le jinchuriki ne dit rien, défiant ces yeux aussi affûtés que des lames de rasoir quand les deux puits sombres croisèrent les siens pour la troisième fois, attendant une phrase bien sentie qui finalement ne vint pas. Sasuke abandonna enfin les baguettes au profit de la cuillère et Naruto détourna ses yeux quand la première micro bouchée passa la barrière de la bouche définitivement boudeuse. Avisant la télécommande du téléviseur, posée sur la surface matinée de couleur vert pomme, le blond s’en empara et mit en marche l’appareil un peu vieillot mais qui fonctionnait encore, se lançant dans une séance de zapping d’une chaîne à l’autre.

Tombant sur une page de publicité pour un gel douche quelconque, les paroles de sa camarade, Sakura, lui revinrent en mémoire. Naruto, prit d’une inspiration subite, se redressa et forma rapidement avec ses mains les signes qu’il connaissait par cœur. Accompagnés de quelques nuages de fumée, plusieurs clones de lui-même apparurent auxquels il confia presque à regret son porte-monnaie rebondi en forme de grenouille.   
\- Il faut faire quelques courses, leur lança-t-il d’un ton décidé.

Les clones prirent presque immédiatement la poudre d’escampette sous le regard noir qui resta fixé sur le blond quand ce dernier se rencogna dans le canapé.  
\- Ben quoi ! C’est vrai non ? répliqua Naruto au coup d’oeil silencieux avant de retourner à son saute mouton hertzien.   
Sasuke leva les yeux au plafond et recommença à se sustenter sur fond sonore télévisuel, quand une exclamation presque enfantine faillit lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque. 

\- Oh regarde, c’est Fairy Tail ! J’adore cet anime ! Ah, j’ai déjà vu cet épisode. Attends, tu vas voir. Grey, il a vraiment trop la classe ! s’exclama Naruto, trépignant presque de plaisir devant l’écran luminescent.  
Sasuke fixa son attention sur les images mouvantes, cherchant à comprendre de quoi diable pouvait bien parler l’idiot assis à sa gauche et ce qui pouvait bien l’exciter autant.

Alors qu’ils étaient maintenant passés à un anime sur un héros ressemblant furieusement à Naruto; avec ses cheveux orange, sa propension à gagner les combats grâce à une volonté démesurée et se servant de temps en temps de pouvoirs d’un être avec lequel il semblait cohabiter; le blond expliquait à toute allure tout ce que le brun avait raté de l’histoire pour qu’il comprenne ce qu’il se passait. 

Le bol vide reposait devant Sasuke qui essayait de suivre tant bien que mal les explications abracadabrantes et désordonnées de l’Uzumaki, confortablement calé sur les coussins chocolat. Le jeune Uchiwa sentit poindre une migraine des plus sonnantes et trébuchantes tandis qu’il essayait de remettre un peu d’ordre dans les informations mélangées données sur les images mouvantes.   
\- Mais alors c’est qui Bleach ? finit-il par demander, presque à contrecœur.

\- Roooh, c’est pas possible ça ! Ton escapade dans la baignoire t’a aussi ramollie le cerveau ou quoi ? Bleach c’est le nom de la série, c’est tout ! Lui, c’est Ichigo. Il est trop fort avec son katana... Ah ! Regarde, il va faire son bankai pour battre le hollow ! Vas-y Ichigo, massacre-le !  
Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il n’y avait bien que Naruto pour regarder un anime où le héros avait un prénom aussi ridicule... Se rencognant dans les plis de sa couette, ses jambes repliées sous lui, le brun se laissa tant bien que mal aspirer par la série, songeant à sa chère Kusanagi dont on l’avait si injustement privé.

Du bruit dans la cuisine tira le brun de la semi-inconscience dans laquelle il avait subrepticement glissé alors que ses yeux contemplaient la télévision. Il s’était tout bêtement assoupi devant il ne savait même plus quel programme, bercé par la voix enthousiaste de son colocataire et le tintamarre sonore. Jetant un œil vague autour de lui, il constata la disparition de ce dernier, et tourna la tête vers la cuisine, resituant ce qui l’avait réveillé.

Un ballet de copies à chevelure dorée s’ébattait en tous sens, certains porteurs de sacs en plastiques rebondis pendant que d’autres les vidaient et rangeaient avec frénésie. Il y en avait partout, jusque dans le couloir que le nukenin pouvait entrapercevoir de là où il était en se tordant le cou. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait foutu l’autre là... Il avait acheté tout un supermarché au complet ou quoi ? 

Des Naruto porteurs de sacs et encore de sacs entraient dans la maison, des Naruto qui ouvraient puis refermaient les placards, fourrageant dedans, des Naruto qui emportaient des objets d’un côté ou de l’autre, qui entraient à deux dans le cellier, les bras chargés, des Naruto, des Naruto partout... Sasuke eut un haut le cœur et son estomac se tordit, rendu nauséeux par les mouvements incessants de cette marée blonde qui ne tenait pas en place. 

Réprimant tant bien que mal les soulèvements de son estomac, le descendant du clan Uchiwa reporta son attention sur la télévision restée allumée. Il regarda d’un œil désabusé des gens bizarres faire des épreuves tout aussi étranges dans des tenues ridicules, tout ça pour conquérir un château en papier mâché. Quel était l’intérêt de ce truc ? Et pourquoi ces gens ne réfléchissaient-ils pas avant de se lancer tête baissée sur les obstacles ? Et c’était quoi ces tenues ? Des cosplays ? 

Fasciné malgré lui, Sasuke ne vit pas l’armée de clones disparaître, ni son colocataire se rapprocher de lui, restant derrière le canapé, et se pencher vers lui. S’il n’avait pas été un Uchiwa, et donc entraîné à rester impassible en toute circonstance, il aurait sans aucun doute violemment sursauté quand la voix grave et railleuse du blond souffla à son oreille :  
\- Alors comme ça, même les glaçons comme toi, aiment ce genre de débilités ? 

Tournant un regard de tueur vers l’idiot qui osait se moquer de lui, il tomba sur le visage narquois du blond, dont le sourire s’élargit face à l’expression assassine du brun. En se relevant, le jinchuriki s’adressa à lui d’un ton ferme.  
\- Allez, maintenant que j’aie fait les courses, tu vas te laver et te changer. Je t’ai pris tout ce qu’il faut, gel douche, shampoing, rasoir, déodorant, dentifrice, des vêtements... bref, tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Aller dans la salle de bain releva du parcours du combattant, malgré l’aide de son ex coéquipier, et ce fut avec soulagement que Sasuke entra dans la pièce. Enfin seul ! pensa-t-il. Mais à peine eut-il formulé cette idée que la voix de celui qui était supposé avoir quitté la salle de bain retentit.  
\- Je t’ai mis un tabouret dans la douche, pour pas que tu tombes.  
Se retournant vivement, il jeta un regard surpris vers le blond, avant de poser un œil furibond sur le siège en plastique jaune qui trônait fièrement dans la cabine de douche.

Bon, vu ses difficultés actuelles, ce n’était pas la pire idée que ce crétin ait pu avoir pu avoir, mais pourquoi... oui pourquoi cette couleur canari ? Blanc ou noir, ça aurait été tout aussi bien, non ? Un soupir désespéré mourut sur les lèvres pâles quand Sasuke vit le nombre impressionnant de produits de toilette posés autour des deux vasques et sur les étagères en dessous. Il y en avait même qui étaient posés directement sur le sol. C’était quoi tout ça ? Les clones avaient réellement dévalisé un magasin ou quoi ?

Naruto gêné, se gratta la nuque avant de s’expliquer sous le regard clairement interrogateur de Sasuke.   
\- Ben je savais pas ce que tu préférais.... Alors j’ai pris de tout... Comme ça, tu as le choix....   
Le choix, c’était le moins que l’on puisse dire ! Le brun parcourut des yeux l’étalage de cosmétiques en tout genre, lisant les étiquettes au passage.

Gel douche vanille, chocolat, fruits de la passion, noix de coco, monoï... Shampoing pour cheveux gras, pour cheveux secs, pour cheveux coloré ? Sérieux, cet idiot croyait vraiment qu’il se teintait les cheveux ? ... Mousse à raser pour peau sensible... Gel à raser pour peau grasse... Démaquillant ? Est-ce qu’il avait une tronche à se maquiller ? … Crème anti-ride ?! Il avait dix-sept ans, pas soixante-dix ! Et la liste continuait ainsi, sidérant Sasuke qui n’avait jamais de sa vie prêté attention plus que nécessaire à ces produits là. 

L’Uchiwa prit finalement un flacon de gel douche senteur amande douce et un shampoing parfumé à la pomme verte qu’il déposa dans la cabine de douche avant de se tourner vers Naruto qui s’était tranquillement assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ah, parce qu’il comptait rester là longtemps ?   
\- Pas question que je te laisse tout seul, ne serait-ce qu’une minute ! déclara fermement le blond en réponse à l’interrogation muette de son ami. Il appuya ses propos d’un regard implacable et croisa les bras sur son torse. 

Il voulait jouer à ça ?! Pas de problème, il était son homme ! Sasuke eut un rictus goguenard qui fit légèrement frémir le blond. L’Uchiwa n’était pas particulièrement pudique, se déshabiller devant un autre homme ne lui posait pas de problème. Par contre il avait pu constater que ce n’était pas le cas du blond. Sa réaction quelques heures plus tôt quand il l’avait vu nu sur le plancher de la chambre en était la preuve, et il avait bien cru que Naruto allait finir par s’évanouir quand il avait dû l’aider à se relever, puis à s’habiller. 

Un frisson d’angoisse remonta le long du dos de l’Uzumaki alors que le sourire ouvertement sardonique du brun s’élargissait. Qu’est-ce qu’il préparait encore comme coup tordu ? Méfiant, il ne lâcha pas du regard son vis-à-vis qui commença à se déshabiller, descendant avec lenteur la fermeture éclair qui fermait son haut gris. Naruto se sentit rougir tandis que le torse pâle se dévoilait sans pudeur. Il déglutit difficilement devant les muscles finement dessinés, se faisant vaguement la remarque que les côtes étaient un peu trop saillantes, et suivit des yeux les mains pâles qui descendirent ouvrir le pantalon, longeant une fine ligne de poils noirs qui partait du dessous du nombril pour disparaître sous le tissu noir de la ceinture. 

Un reniflement dédaigneux le sortit de sa troublante contemplation, lui faisant vivement relever les yeux vers le visage ouvertement moqueur du brun. Vexé comme un pou d’être tombé dans le piège perfide de son traître d’ami, Naruto tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté, bougonnant que c’était pas bien malin de se désapper comme ça sans prévenir et qu’il pourrait au moins avoir l’air gêné. La pudeur c’était pas pour les chiens, zut alors !

Amusé par l’expression de vierge effarouchée du ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, Sasuke finit de se dévêtir et d’un geste élégant lança son pantalon qui atterrit mollement sur la tête blonde aux joues plus que rougies d’embarras. Se retournant sans prendre garde aux cris de protestation du blond, il pénétra prudemment dans la cabine de douche, fier de sa petite vengeance. Il n’y avait aucune raison qu’il soit le seul à se retrouver dans des situations gênantes. 

Il posa un pied sur le sol lisse de la cabine, mais malheureusement celui-ci dérapa. Tentant vainement de se rattraper à quelque chose pour s’éviter une chute honteuse, le brun eut la pensée fugace qu’il devait être maudit et que Kamisama devait lui en vouloir tout particulièrement. Deux bras couverts de tissus noir s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille dénudée, l’empêchant de s’étaler comme une crêpe sur le carrelage. 

\- Au lieu de faire ton malin et te foutre de moi, tu ferais mieux de regarder où tu marches, stupide Uchiwa ! sermonna gentiment Naruto, aidant Sasuke à s’installer sur le tabouret jaune posé au milieu de la cabine.   
\- Ça va aller ? Ou tu veux que je t’aide ? demanda-t-il, malicieux. 

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Le jeune adolescent sortit de la cabine, se rassit sur la bord de la baignoire et observa son ancien rival. Celui-ci se saisit de la pomme de douche, et commença à se laver après avoir réglé la température de l’eau. La buée envahit rapidement la pièce, posant une fine pellicule d’eau sur les carreaux de faïence colorés qui couvraient les parois. La porte semi-opaque de celle-ci ne permettait à Naruto de ne distinguer que la silhouette floue de son ami.

L’eau chaude qui s’écoula sur son corps pâle le détendit, l’envahissant de ses bienfaits. Sasuke leva le pommeau de douche, appréciant avec délectation ce moment de détente, avant de le poser sur ses genoux libérant ainsi ses deux mains pour se savonner. L’odeur d’amande douce vint délicieusement titiller ses narines, alors que le savon moussait sur sa peau blême. Le bruit de l’eau couvrit le babillage de son gardien, le transformant en un fond sonore incompréhensible. 

N’ayant rien d’autre à faire, Naruto commença à raconter à son colocataire les différents événements qu’il avait manqués au cours de son absence, parlant de ceux avec qui ils avaient usé les bancs de l’académie et de ses années sur les routes aux côtés de Jiraya.   
\- ...Tu sais, les livres oranges que Kakashi-sensei lit tout le temps ? Et ben, figure-toi que c’est Ero-sennin qui les écrivait ! Il m’en a fait lire, et je peux te dire que c’est un sacré pervers... 

Un juron, vite couvert par le bruit métallique de la pomme de douche tombant au sol, interrompirent le jinchuriki dans son monologue. Se précipitant, il ouvrit sans hésitation la porte vitrée qui le séparait de Sasuke et se figea sur place, ne sachant s’il devait rire ou pleurer devant ce qu’il voyait. Assis sur son tabouret, dangereusement penché en avant, les paupières closes et crispées, de la mousse blanche couvrant ses cheveux et glissant sur son visage, ses mains tâtonnants sur le sol mouillé de la cabine, Sasuke cherchait le pommeau de douche en grommelant. 

Le blond roula le bas de son pantalon jusqu’à ses genoux et ses manches jusqu’à ses coudes, ramassa l’objet des recherches infructueuses et pénétra complètement dans l’espace assez large pour accueillir trois personnes. Se plaçant dans le dos de son camarade, il l’incita à relever la tête en lui saisissant le menton, chassant la mousse importune des yeux de Sasuke.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda-t-il, se mordant les lèvres pour réprimer son envie de rire.   
\- … glissé... fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint.

Avant même que l’idée de protester ne lui traverse l’esprit, Sasuke sentit une main douce passer dans ses cheveux, rinçant la mousse parfumée à la pomme qui s’y trouvait. Il faillit soupirer de bien-être sous la caresse. Mais il se retint de justesse. Personne ne devait jamais savoir qu’il adorait qu’on lui caresse les cheveux. Petit, sa mère le lui faisait souvent le soir en lui racontant une histoire. Il avait depuis toujours réussi à cacher ce point faible. Pas question que cet idiot le découvre, juste parce que du shampoing avait perfidement glissé dans son œil. Il avait déjà dit qu’il était maudit, hein ?

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 7 : … Mais avancer quand même.   
> Avancer tant bien que mal, mais avancer quand même. Le chemin que Sasuke pensait tout tracé est plein de surprises et bien difficile à poursuivre, se retrouver en colocataire forcé de Naruto n’est pas de tout repos !


	7. ... mais avancer quand même.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avancer tant bien que mal, mais avancer quand même. Le chemin que Sasuke pensait tout tracé est plein de surprises et bien difficile à poursuivre, se retrouver en colocataire forcé de Naruto n’est pas de tout repos !

Assise sur son fauteuil confortable, Tsunade écouta attentivement Naruto lui faire son rapport quotidien sur l’état de Sasuke. Apparemment, le futur père mangeait mieux depuis quelques jours. Il avait encore quelques nausées mais moins qu’au début de leur emménagement presque deux semaines auparavant. Ce qui l’inquiéta le plus était sans aucun doute la vitesse de récupération du jeune homme.

Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant depuis l’épisode de la baignoire, et son chakra était toujours au plus bas. La possibilité que le fœtus absorbe le chakra de l’Uchiwa n’était pas à exclure. D’après les rapports de Naruto, le comportement de l’adolescent n’était pas des plus encourageants non plus. Au moins n’opposait-il qu’une faible résistance au blond, le laissant le traîner dans toute la maison, apathique et ralenti.

Elle-même avait pu constater, lors de ses visites, que le fier et obstiné Sasuke Uchiwa tenait plus de la larve neurasthénique que du combattant acharné. Les deux fois où elle était allée le voir pour faire un bilan de sa santé, il était tellement emmitouflé dans une couette bariolée, qu’on ne lui voyait plus que les yeux. Gisant sur le canapé, le regard posé sur la télévision où était diffusé un anime quelconque. Il était la parfaite représentation de la chiffe molle.

Naruto cependant sembla confiant et tranquillisé, lui assurant que les moments où le brun sortait de son état larvaire se multipliaient, et que c’était normal qu’il soit fatigué dans sa situation. Tsunade réprima une remarque acerbe devant le ton d’évidence du blond. C’était elle qui le lui avait appris, et cet idiot osait le lui ressortir ! Il ne manquait pas de culot celui-là ! A voir son petit protégé aussi dynamique et optimiste, elle se demanda si ce dernier ne minimisait pas légèrement justement la dite “situation”.

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit la conversation des deux blonds, Sakura pénétra dans la pièce après y avoir été invitée. Elle salua son coéquipier d’un sourire franc et remit son rapport de mission à sa supérieure. Pendant que la blonde lisait le document qui venait de lui être transmis, les deux adolescents discutèrent chaleureusement, prenant des nouvelles l’un de l’autre, puis de leurs amis communs, le blond n’ayant pas eu l’occasion de les revoir depuis son affectation en tant que gardien/nounou/colocataire de Sasuke.

\- Mais au fait... tu l’as laissé seul ? s’inquiéta soudainement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Tu est complètement inconscient, il pourrait lui…  
\- Du calme, Sakura-chan ! Bien sûr que non, il n’est pas seul ! Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour me faire avoir deux fois !  
Interrompu dans sa tirade moralisatrice par un Naruto tout sourire, Sakura lui jeta un regard septique.

\- Pas assez idiot, hein ? Vraiment ? Alors qui est avec lui, là maintenant tout de suite ? demanda t-elle.  
\- Moi !  
Les yeux émeraudes de la jeune kunoichi s'agrandirent d’hébétement, avant de se plisser de colère.  
\- Baka ! Tu es là ! Pas là-bas ! Réfléchis avant de parler !

Tsunade qui avait fini de lire le rapport de sa disciple, regarda, amusée, les deux jeunes gens se disputer comme des gamins, ou plutôt son élève disputer un blondinet qui tentait vainement de s’expliquer. Sakura avait un caractère bien trempé et, partie dans son élan, ne laissait pas son ami en placer une. Décidant d’interrompre cette scène, pourtant fortement rafraîchissante dans son quotidien de paperasses, elle toussota fortement attirant sur elle l’attention des deux ninjas.

\- Multiclonage ! lança t-elle calmement en regardant amusée le visage furibond de Sakura se décomposer quand elle intégra l’information.  
\- Voilà ! Tu vois Sakura-chan si tu m’avais laissé t’expliquer, tu aurais mieux compris! lança Naruto, vexé que son amie ait si peu confiance en lui.  
\- Désolée, Naruto ! Mais toute cette histoire me rend un peu nerveuse.... Et, avec ce qu’il s’est passé l’autre jour.... Je m’inquiète pour vous deux. Je suis désolée de m’être énervé comme ça.

Le sourire contrit de la jeune fille fit presque culpabiliser Naruto d’avoir été froissé par ses précédents propos. Une lueur étrange passa dans les prunelles vertes de la rosée, surprenant un instant le jinchuriki qui pensa avoir rêvé tant ce fut bref.  
\- Si tu veux, je peux te remplacer dans ces moments là. Je suis médic-nin et une amie de Sasuke, et ça me ferait plaisir de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui .  
La fin de la phrase fut murmurée timidement par la rosée.

Ignorant le léger pincement au cœur qu’il ressentit, l’amateur de ramen accepta avec entrain la proposition de sa coéquipière. Oui, elle était certainement la mieux placée pour le relayer auprès de Sasuke. Elle le connaissait bien, mais moins bien que lui quand même, et puis le brun la tolérait assez bien dans son entourage. En plus, elle était amoureuse de l’Uchiwa depuis tellement d’années. Peut-être qu’une présence féminine et aimante serait bénéfique au jeune dépressif.

Ensemble, ils convinrent d’une heure de rendez-vous pour le lendemain, et après avoir pris congé des deux femmes, Naruto disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Sakura regarda stupéfaite l’endroit où son coéquipier se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et tressautèrent, signe d’une colère contenue, alors qu’elle se tournait vers la Godaïme en ronchonnant.  
\- C’était lui le clone !

Tsunade, soucieuse, regarda la jeune fille repartir. Si Naruto ne l’avait pas vu, elle, elle avait parfaitement aperçu la lueur étrange qui avait hanté les yeux de sa disciple quand il avait accepté qu’elle le relaye quotidiennement auprès de Sasuke. Jusqu’à présent, la jeune fille avait semblé bien réagir face à la situation, et ce malgré les sentiments ambigus qu’elle ressentait pour ses deux coéquipiers, mais peut-être ne le prenait-elle pas aussi bien qu’elle ne le laissait croire. Décidant qu’il faudrait qu’elles en discutent ensemble, Tsunade se replongea en soupirant dans la montagne de papiers qui l’attendait.

~oOo~

Itachi se tenait debout devant lui, les yeux vitreux, du sang lui coulant des orbites, la peau blafarde. Ses bras se levèrent, tendus vers lui, les extrémités des mains tombant en morceau sous l’effet de la décomposition.  
\- Otoutooooo, tu ne m’as pas vengéééééé....  
Ses parents surgirent brutalement aux côtés d’Itachi, dans un état pire que le sien, du sang coulant de leurs poitrines béantes et éventrées.  
\- Commennnnt veux-tuuuu que nouuuus reposionnnnssss en paix pendannt queeee toi tuuuu te prélasseeeee...

Sasuke recula, apeuré, bafouillant à mi-voix des excuses larmoyantes à sa famille. Son dos heurta une masse, le faisant violemment sursauter. Il se retourna d’un bloc, la panique lui broyant les entrailles. Sakura, le visage déformé par un rictus méprisant, le regarda de haut.  
\- Regarde-toi, tu es pitoyable. Pourquoi est-il à tes côtés ? Par pure bonté, non ! Il ne fait ça que pour tenir la promesse qu’il m’a faite, après ton départ. Tu n’es qu’un faible, un moins que rien. Je suis la seule qui compte à ses yeux. Moi, j’ai toujours été là ! lui dit elle d’un ton dur et satisfait.

L’eau commença à monter, noyant ses chevilles, puis ses genoux, l’immobilisant. Levant un regard terrorisé, Sasuke tomba sur les portes grandes ouvertes de la cage de Kyuubi. Du fond de la cage emplie de ténèbres, deux prunelles animales et rougeoyantes le fixaient, moqueuses. L’eau lui arriva rapidement jusqu’au cou, glaciale, paralysant tous ses muscles, il ouvrit la bouche pour crier alors que le rire grave et sardonique du démon renard résonnait en écho, se répercutant à ses oreilles dans un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Sas’ke !  
Il sombrait dans les profondeurs obscures de ce puits sans fond, tombant sans fin dans le liquide glauque et tourbillonnant, se noyant dans ce fluide noir et gelé, incapable de se débattre alors qu'il cherchait à hurler.  
\- Sas’ke !

L’eau emplissait sa bouche et son nez, l’étouffant. La terreur le dévorait tout entier, son esprit prisonnier, la culpabilité rampant en lui comme un poison dévorant, rongeant son âme. Il tombait encore et encore, toujours plus loin, toujours plus profond, dans cette spirale aqueuse et noire.  
\- Sas’ke !  
Les vibrations d’une voix qui l’appelait, une voix inquiète. Quelqu’un s’inquiétait encore pour lui ? Lui qui ne méritait l’attention de personne, lui qui était seul, lui qui avait abandonné tous ceux qui comptaient.

\- Sas’ke !  
Une lueur bleutée apparut loin au dessus de lui, si loin... inatteignable.  
\- Sas’ke, réveille toi !  
La lueur devint plus intense, se rapprochant de lui au milieu des ténèbres liquides.  
\- Sas’ke !

Une voix paniquée, un visage flou devinrent de plus en plus précis dans le marasme dans lequel il s’engluait. Ses paupières clignèrent et, petit à petit, l’image devint plus nette, celle d’un certain blond penché sur lui. Il plongea dans le scintillement rassurant de ce regard azur. Les lagons bleus luisaient d’affolement, une expression bouleversée s’étalant sur le faciès marqué de trois cicatrices sur chaque joue.

Naruto dormait sur un futon, qu’il avait installé à même le sol dans la chambre du brun. Depuis l’épisode de la baignoire, il ne le lâchait pas d’une semelle, même la nuit. Il fut réveillé par des geignements et des gémissements disparates. Ouvrant un œil, une nouvelle plainte étouffée s’éleva du lit non loin de lui. Il se redressa sur un coude, piqué au vif, jetant un regard inquisiteur vers la couette bariolée. Les mouvements en tous sens de celle-ci montraient l’agitation de l’occupant.

Un murmure plaintif lui fit tendre l’oreille. Inquiet pour son ami, il se rapprocha de la couche, se penchant pour entendre ce que le brun marmonnait.  
\- Aniki... pardon...Okâsan... Otôsan... non... non... ...to... j’avais pas le choix... pardon... me laisse pas...  
Des perles cristallines commencèrent à couler sur les joues pâles, sourdant une à une sous les paupières closes.

Catastrophé, le jinchuriki posa une main incertaine sur le torse de Sasuke, le secouant doucement.  
\- Sas’ke...  
N’obtenant aucun effet, il remua un peu plus son ancien coéquipier par ce biais, l’appelant une nouvelle fois plus franchement.  
\- Sas’ke... sa voix trahit son angoisse qui grimpa d’un cran.

La respiration de l’Uchiwa devint de plus en plus laborieuse et fuyante, accompagnée de mouvements désordonnés, bousculant presque Naruto.  
\- Sas’ke !  
Les sanglots devinrent plus intenses, s’y ajoutant des spasmes et des hoquets de plus en plus puissants. Le corps sous sa main devint flasque et inerte, seulement agité par les pleurs.

Naruto attrapa de ses deux mains les épaules qui tressautaient et se mit à franchement remuer le porteur des Sharingan.  
\- Sas’ke !!  
Deux orbes sombres s’ouvrirent démesurément, les pupilles noires excessivement dilatées, vides.

Bousculant sans ménagement son camarade, cherchant par tous les moyens à le tirer de sa transe noyée de larmes qui prenait une ampleur affolante, l’Uzumaki hurla :  
\- Sas’ke !!! Réveille-toi !  
Naruto plongea son regard dans les iris absentes du brun, prenant en coupe le visage humide entre ses mains. Il colla son front contre celui trempé de sueur de son vis à vis. Peu à peu, les spasmes et la respiration hachée baissèrent en intensité.

\- Sas’ke... reviens... supplia Naruto.  
Les paupières clignèrent faiblement, la vie revenant hanter le noir des yeux plongés dans les siens. Des doigts frêles et tremblants effleurèrent en une caresse fantomatique les cicatrices sur les joues tannées avant de retomber sur la couette qui ne couvrait plus son propriétaire.  
\- ...Na-ru-to ? souffla Sasuke d’une voix voilée de crainte alors que les larmes continuaient de perler au coin de ses yeux hagards.

\- Je suis là, répliqua spontanément le blond d’une voix ferme et douce.  
Naruto se coula contre le corps frissonnant, prenant Sasuke dans ses bras et roulant sur lui-même, jusqu’à ce que son dos soit sur le matelas, son ami reposant sur son torse. Il récupéra l’édredon multicolore et le rabattit sur eux deux. Posant une main réconfortante le long de l’échine toujours secouée de tremblements et plongeant l’autre dans les mèches sombres, il caressa l’être angoissé.

Sasuke se laissa peser de tout son poids sur le torse rassurant, refermant ses poings sur le t-shirt vert orné d’un tourbillon orange, s’y agrippant de toutes ses maigres forces comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Les battements du cœur du jinchuriki, émanant de la cage thoracique, le bercèrent, faisant peu à peu refluer la terreur sans nom qui l’avait envahi et qui lui collait littéralement à la peau.

\- Je suis là. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Tu m’entends, Teme...  
La caresse dans ses cheveux et sur son dos rasséréna Sasuke mais pas totalement.  
\- … Promis ? souffla t-il d’une voix fantomatique dans le cou, l’odeur fruitée et virile de la peau de son colocataire l’enveloppant aussi sûrement que la chaleur corporelle de ce dernier.  
Bien qu’à peine murmurée, Naruto entendit la requête timide et ourlée de crainte.  
\- Promis ! répondit-il franchement, enlaçant avec force cet être qui avait tant d’importance pour lui.

~oOo~

Naruto poussa un énième soupir alors qu’une main pâle venait s’abattre sans douceur sur sa poitrine. Encore une nuit où le sommeil agité de Sasuke le privait de quelques heures de repos pourtant bien mérité. Depuis l’épouvantable cauchemar, dont le peu de détails qu’il avait réussi à soutirer au brun lui avait suffit à en faire lui-même, les deux adolescents partageaient le même lit. Et si, sur le coup, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée, le blond avait vite déchanté en comprenant que la larve léthargique qui lui servait de colocataire était beaucoup plus dynamique la nuit.

Le brun se tournait et se retournait sans cesse durant un long moment, puis se mettait à le frapper avant de finir par s’agripper à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Une fois scotché à son nounours géant, le porteur du sharingan ne bougeait plus d’un pouce, l’étouffant presque, mais lui permettant enfin de dormir un peu. Sauf si les cauchemars s’en mêlaient ! Parce qu’allez donc dormir quand un Uchiwa en détresse s’accrochait à vous en geignant, marmonnant et pleurnichant dans vos oreilles !

Depuis presque deux semaines, Naruto ne quittait plus le brun d’une semelle. Il dormait avec lui, il se lavait avec lui, bon chacun son bac hein ! Lui la baignoire et l’asticot apathique sa douche, fallait pas exagérer non plus... il avait démonté la poignée de la porte des toilettes, histoire d’être sûr que là-dedans aussi aucune idée bizarre dans le genre de tenter de se noyer dans la cuvette ne traverse la matière grise plutôt de guingois à l’heure actuelle de son colocataire. Il se le faisait suivre, lui et son sacro-saint duvet bariolé, partout dans la maison, de la chambre au salon, et du salon à la chambre.

Les seuls moments où il n’était pas avec lui étaient quand il allait faire ses rapports quotidiens à sa grand-mère de cœur, sa coéquipière aux cheveux roses prenant alors le relais. Profitant de ce petit moment de liberté chèrement gagné, il prenait le temps de flâner un peu dans le village caché de la feuille, de manger quelques rapides bols de savoureux ramen chez Ichiraku, de saluer ses camarades qu’il lui arrivait parfois de croiser et de rendre visite à son ancien instituteur, qu’il considérait un peu comme son père, Iruka.

Quand il revenait, malheureusement, il trouvait de plus en plus régulièrement le lombric brun et bigarré davantage neurasthénique et renfermé, d’une humeur sombre et éteinte. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait donc celui-là ! Sakura lui avait pourtant dit que tout se passait bien, Sasuke allant même à miraculeusement échanger parfois trois mots avec elle. Peut-être les dérangeait-il dans des moments privilégiés ? Du coup, il n’hésitait pas à retarder au maximum l’heure de son retour. Mais rien n’y faisait, monsieur Moule-sur-son-rocher boudait et pas qu’un peu.

Sasuke était roulé en boule dans sa couette sur le canapé, ses pupilles hagardes vissées sur l’écran de télévision, suivant vaguement un énième feuilleton bien dégoulinant de guimauve larmoyante où tout se finit toujours bien quelque soit le problème, quand une main cuivrée vint lui tapoter l’épaule.  
\- Hé ! Arrête de rester coller devant la télé. Tu vas finir par griller les quelques neurones qu’il te reste et qui sont encore en forme ! Viens, il fait frais mais soleil dehors. Prendre l’air ne te feras pas de mal, tu as une mine de déterré.

Sasuke ne détourna pas son regard du petit écran où tout finissait toujours de façon idyllique dans le meilleur des mondes... Pourquoi ça ne lui arrivait pas à lui, hein ? Pourquoi le sort s’acharnait contre lui alors que visiblement ce n’était pas le cas pour tout le monde ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement se réveiller un matin dans sa maison, avec son frère, sa mère et son père, et que rien de tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé ?

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, bien décidé à faire bouger la bernique greffée au canapé. D’une main ferme, il attrapa un morceau de la couette aux couleurs vives et tira de toutes ses forces. Par un lien de cause à effet plutôt comique, Sasuke se retrouva dépouillé de son cocon protecteur. Le blond tourna les talons, emportant l’encombrante pièce de tissu entre ses bras, marchant d'un pas décidé vers la véranda qui entourait toute la maison.

Le brun se leva, emboîtant le pas à son colocataire, tentant par tous les moyens de récupérer son précieux bien qui avait été victime d’un kidnapping sauvage. Cependant, ses tentatives restèrent infructueuses du fait de ses forces encore trop maigres. Le jinchuriki ouvrit l’une des baies coulissantes qui permettait de passer du salon au jardin, esquivant sans aucune difficulté les malhabiles tentatives de sauvetage de la couette par un preux chevalier tenant plus du vieillard perclus de rhumatismes que du jeune homme vaillant.

Arrivé sur les lattes de bois clair protégées par le auvent aux tuiles vernissées, il s’installa à même le sol, assis en tailleur. Sasuke, arrivant sur ces entrefaites, lui extirpa son cher édredon des bras, se renveloppant immédiatement dedans.  
\- Assieds-toi, regarde. Tu as vu comme le ciel est bleu ?  
L’Uchiwa leva le nez vers les cieux, vérifiant par lui même l’information.

Le temps était clair et le dôme azuré dégagé, le soleil hivernal dardant ses rayons obliques sur le jardin. Le jardin... Le jeune homme réalisa vaguement que c’était bien la première fois qu’il le voyait. Son colocataire tapota le sol à côté de lui, le regardant avec un sourire encourageant mais un regard ferme. Reniflant bruyamment, sachant que la bataille contre le blond buté était déjà perdue d’avance dans son état actuel, le brun finit par s’asseoir, pas assez proche pour être vraiment totalement collé à son ancien coéquipier, mais pas vraiment trop éloigné non plus, le duvet bariolé frôlant les vêtements de Naruto.

Un lézard sortit timidement d’un buisson à la forme vague, dépourvu de feuilles. Une brise légère souffla, agitant l’herbe un peu trop haute qui se coucha en vaguelettes jaunies. Les branches des arbres desséchés crissèrent avec quelques craquements sinistres, bougeant comme des serres décharnées. Des amas de feuilles vaincues par le passage de l’automne gisaient ça et là, en tas informes et putrescents. Un vol de grues du Japon passa dans le ciel, accompagnant son passage de “kroooh” funestes.

Sasuke frissonna, sentant une pointe d’angoisse l’étreindre au spectacle lugubre qui s’étalait sous son regard atone. Naruto devina la pulsion oppressante qui parcourut le brun dans son cocon multicolore.  
\- Ça aurait bien besoin d’être rafraîchit tout ça, dit-il, plissant le front.  
Ramenant ses mains devant lui, l’Uzumaki exécuta les gestes qu’il connaissait par cœur et aurait pu faire les yeux fermés.

Surgissant dans un panache de fumée blanche, six copies de lui-même firent leur apparition, s’éparpillant dans le jardin en une nuée orange et noire. Les clones prirent en charge la remise à neuf du coin de nature contenu entre les hauts murs blancs. Naruto se pencha légèrement vers le brun, son épaule entrant finalement en contact avec la carapace moelleuse qui enrobait totalement Sasuke, ne laissant que son visage à découvert. Il engloba les épaules frileusement emmitouflées de son bras alors qu’ils assistaient tous les deux à la transformation rapide du jardinet non entretenu en un espace net et propre, moins angoissant.

\- On pourrait planter des fleurs au printemps, ce serait joli non ? Et puis, on pourrait planter des légumes aussi ?! Et peut-être même mettre une fontaine. Qu’est-ce que t’en penses ?  
\- … Hn.  
Sasuke haussa les épaules, indifférent. Naruto poussa un soupir sonore.  
\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser, non ? rajouta le blond d’un ton las.

\- … carpes Koï, rajouta finalement l’Uchiwa, cédant à l’étincelle de culpabilité qui le traversa quand il perçut la lassitude dans la voix du jinchuriki.  
Naruto se tourna vers le visage blême qui contemplait toujours le jardin, regardant droit devant lui. Un léger sourire soulagé éclaira ses traits et ses yeux pétillèrent.  
\- Oh oui ! On leur fera un joli bassin ! En forme de grenouille ! D’ailleurs, on pourrait même en mettre dedans aussi ; avec... tu sais, ces grosses fleurs là !

\- … lotus...  
\- Oui, voilà c’est ça ! Des fleurs de Lotus. Et on mettra tout plein de fleurs de Lotus. Tu verras comme ce sera joli !  
Sasuke arqua un sourcil en accent circonflexe, dubitatif... Comment un bassin en forme de grenouille bourré de carpes Koi, de batraciens et de fleurs de Lotus pouvait-il être joli ?

Ils restèrent là, ensemble, collés l’un à l’autre, à regarder le jardin reprendre vie sous les bons soins d’une armée de blonds dynamiques. Ils demeurèrent là, sans bouger, même bien après la disparition des copies de Naruto, admirant la lumière changeante du crépuscule qui illumina le coin de verdure de mille couleurs chaleureuses. Ce fut la fraîcheur de la nuit tombante qui les poussa à rentrer dans la maison simple mais hospitalière.

~oOo~

Dans une maison anonyme du village, la silhouette se glissa sous les draps, un sourire satisfait et machiavélique s’étirant sur ses lèvres. Son plan se déroulait à la perfection, ils étaient si faciles à manipuler et à berner. C’était tellement simple, encore un peu de patience et elle aurait sa revanche. Ils avaient eu tord de ne pas faire attention à elle. Ils l’avaient trahie, ils devaient en payer le prix. La silhouette se laissa aller sur l’oreiller, emportée par le sommeil, l’esprit empli de pensées vengeresses.

Sasuke fixait, dans sa position habituelle, l’écran qui diffusait un match de catch, à peine intéressé par les figures de style des combattants. Sakura traversa le salon, un bac à linge plein de vêtements humides dans les bras, dans l’indifférence totale de son ancien coéquipier. La rosée s’arrêta, poussant un gros soupir de lassitude face à l’apathie de la forme roulée en boule sur le canapé chocolat.

\- Tu pourrais te bouger un peu, non ? Je ne vais pas tout faire pour vous, c’est votre linge après tout ! lança t-elle en direction du sofa, calant son fardeau sur une hanche et posant un poing rageur sur l’autre, ses yeux émeraudes acérés.  
-... Hn.... Sakura..... t’es chiante....  
La sempiternelle remarque du brun vexa la jeune fille qui reprit sa route vers le jardin, non sans lâcher une constatation sentencieuse et acerbe.  
\- Si tu ne fais pas plus d’efforts, Sasuke, tu finiras tout seul !

La phrase abrupte le troubla même s’il n’en montra rien. Il ne risquait pas de se retrouver tout seul, pas avec ce qui lui poussait dans le bide. Il aurait aimé se retrouver tout seul, et surtout oublier l’existence de ce truc qui lui pourrissait la vie. Mais comment oublier cette saleté quand il n’arrivait presque plus à fermer son pantalon, obligé de laisser le premier bouton ouvert en permanence; quand il continuait à vomir tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes, des grains de riz lui sortant même par le nez tant les contractions de son estomac étaient violentes, ce qui était particulièrement désagréable; quand il avait la perpétuelle impression que son chakra était absorbé par son squatteur personnel; quand le moindre effort lui donnait des vertiges; quand il dormait mal nuit après nuit, ne sachant comment se mettre pour être bien installé.

Et ça, ce n’était que les problèmes liés à cette fichue anomalie. Ses nuits déjà mauvaises étaient souvent hantées par d’épouvantables cauchemars dont il se réveillait tremblant, en pleurs et pire que tout.... accroché à Naruto comme un bébé koala à sa mère. La compassion et l’étrange douceur dont le blond faisait preuve dans ces moments-là n’arrangeaient pas sa fierté fortement mise à mal.

En parlant du blond et de son attitude envers lui, il était sans arrêt à le surveiller comme du lait sur le feu et à lui coller systématiquement au train, allant même jusqu’à se laver en même temps que lui dans la même pièce, l’assommant de paroles à travers la porte des toilettes qu’il ne pouvait même plus fermer, l’obligeant à quitter le refuge du canapé, fermant la porte de la chambre à clef la journée, allant même jusqu’à le forcer à manger alors qu’il en vomissait la moitié. Il n’en pouvait plus, il avait besoin d’intimité et que l’autre crétin lui fiche la paix, au moins un peu !

Il savait bien que son attitude amorphe, muette et froide pesait au blond en question. Ses escapades quotidiennes hors de la maison, chez la vieille chouette, duraient de plus en plus longtemps et il en revenait toujours avec un grand sourire qui l’horripilait au plus haut point. Qu’y avait-il de drôle quand ils en étaient réduits à partager un quotidien qui se rapprochait plus de la guerre froide que de la cohabitation amicale.

Naruto allait-il vraiment finir par lui tourner le dos ? Peut-être qu’il y aurait un jour où il ne rentrerait plus, l’abandonnant à son triste sort déjà joué d’avance et contre lequel il était impuissant. Après toutes ces années passées à le poursuivre, Naruto romprerait-il sa promesse ? Fatigué de le supporter jour après jour maintenant qu’il était là. Maintenant que l’idiot avait réussi là où il avait toujours échoué, il passerait sûrement à autre chose, le laissant derrière lui avec son polichinelle dans le tiroir.

Horripilé par cette mascarade ridicule de pseudo combat qui défilait sous ses yeux, Sasuke appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande cherchant un programme moins absurde. Un cri strident attira son attention sur une scène particulièrement sanglante sur laquelle il s'arrêta. Allongé sur une table, un homme se tordit de douleur, hurlant comme un goret qu’on égorge, alors que du sang jaillissait en quantité astronomique de son nez, de sa bouche, de ses yeux et de ses oreilles. La peau du ventre du supplicié se déforma, se soulevant comme si une main difforme essayait d’en sortir.

Les compagnons du pauvre malheureux s’agitèrent autour de lui, le maintenant de force sur la table, ne sachant que faire. Les hurlements de souffrance pure gagnèrent en intensité quand la chose monstrueuse réussit à percer la peau en une explosion de chair et de sang. L’homme mourut dans un dernier cri de douleur, ses entrailles sortant de son bide ouvert, où la bête poussa son premier cri strident abandonnant l’incubateur humain.

Sasuke, horrifié posa une main tremblante sur son ventre légèrement renflé, la scène le renvoyant à sa propre situation. C’était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça se produire ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire par cet alien ! Quittant brusquement le canapé, abandonnant sa couette colorée sur place, il se précipita aussi vite qu’il le pouvait dans la cuisine. Il devait faire quelque chose ! Et vite ! Ce monstre ne sortirait pas de lui ainsi ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire !

Ouvrant tous les tiroirs avec affolement, Sasuke chercha paniqué un objet tranchant pouvant l’aider à se sortir ce truc du bide. Saisissant une grande fourchette à poulet, il allait partir quand il trouva bien mieux. L’arme en main, il s’enferma dans le cellier où une ampoule jaunâtre illumina le plafond quand il appuya sur l’interrupteur. Il ôta rapidement son haut et, sans attendre, dirigea vers son ventre sa main qui brandissait une grande lame dont l’éclat métallique luisit dans la pâle lumière du réduit.

Naruto marchait d’un pas tranquille et léger, ravi d’avoir croisé Konohamaru sur son chemin de retour et d’avoir pu converser avec le garçon. Il arriva devant le grand portail et salua Kakashi, toujours appuyé au mur, son éternel Icha Icha Paradise entre les mains. Entrant dans le jardin, il ne manqua pas Sakura en train de finir d’étendre du linge sur l’étendoir. Cette dernière, quand il s’approcha, lui lança un regard réprobateur accompagné d’une remarque bien sentie.

\- J’ai encore fait la lessive ! Faudrait peut-être penser à t’y mettre, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Gomen, Sakura-chan. Promis, je penserais à la faire.  
\- Bon, ben moi j’y vais, tu trouveras Sasuke sur le canapé, comme d’habitude.  
Sur ces mots, la rosée planta la corbeille à linge vide dans les bras du blond et s’en fut. Naruto croisa le regard un brin moqueur de Shikamaru, accompagné d’un sourire en coin qui s’étira sur le visage du Chûnin, suivit d’un soupir assaisonné d’un “Galère”.

Le shinobi à la chevelure dorée montra toute l’étendue de sa maturité en tirant la langue à son ami qui ricana en retour. Rentrant dans la maison, la corbeille sous le bras, il jeta un coup d’œil rapide vers le canapé alors qu’il se débarrassait de l’objet encombrant. Il se redressa brusquement, revenant vers le sofa couleur chocolat où reposait une couette multicolore... vide de son occupant habituel de ces derniers temps.

Vide ? Mais où avait donc bien pu passer cet enfoiré !?! Naruto fouilla frénétiquement du regard la pièce autour de lui avant d’esquisser un pas vers les toilettes. Un détail inhabituel retint son attention. Les tiroirs de la cuisine étaient ouverts... Tous ouverts.... Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bordel ? Sakura n’aurait pas laissé un tel bazar. Il n’y avait qu’un seul coupable possible : Sasuke.

Arrivé de l’autre côté du bar, il ne put que constater que c’était encore pire que ce qu’il croyait. La totalité des tiroirs et des placards étaient béants, un certain nombres d’ustensiles traînaient au sol ou sur le plan de travail. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait foutu encore celui-là ? Un sentiment d’inquiétude l’envahit, son instinct lui criant qu’il y avait un problème. Un bruit ressemblant vaguement à un juron enragé retentit de derrière la porte close du cellier.

Naruto se précipita vers le battant, le faisant coulisser à toute volée. Rentrant dans le réduit comme un boulet de canon, le blond se glaça d’horreur devant le spectacle qui s’étalait sous ses yeux. La scène, éclairée par la lumière jaunâtre du plafonnier était surréaliste. A genoux sur le sol et torse nu, Sasuke tenait à pleines mains un grand couteau qu’il abattait sans relâche sur son ventre recouvert d’un bouclier orangé, qui bloquait ses attaques répétitives, son visage crispé de rage et proférant tout un tas d’insanités.

Une voix caverneuse résonna dans la tête de Naruto, statufié sur place.  
\- Laisse-moi ta place, gamin !  
\- Pas question ! protesta le blond. C’est toi le responsable, ça ne fera qu’empirer les choses.  
\- Cette situation a trop duré, il est temps que vous pigiez deux-trois choses vous deux, parce que sinon, il va vraiment finir par se foutre en l’air, cet abruti ! Laisse-moi essayer ! T’as rien à perdre de toute façon !

Naruto céda face au ton plus qu'impérieux du renard, ses yeux bleus devinrent rouge sang, alors que ses pupilles s’affinèrent jusqu’à n’être plus qu’une fente noire et animale. Kyuubi s’approcha d’un pas tranquille de Sasuke et s’assit en tailleur en face de lui, posant un coude sur son genoux, son menton dans sa paume.  
\- Tu compte faire quoi comme ça, Uchiwa ?

La voix caverneuse et ouvertement moqueuse fit relever la tête de l'interpellé, qui fixa surpris son vis-à-vis, ses yeux s’agrandissant d’horreur quand il comprit qui se trouvait face à lui.  
\- Toi ! grinça t-il, son regard se plissant de colère.  
Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur le démon-renard lui mettant son couteau sous la gorge. Kyuubi, impassible, soutint le regard haineux du brun sans ciller, un rictus sardonique lui étirant les lèvres.  
\- Tu comptes faire quoi là, Uchiwa ? Me tuer ? Ou tuer Naruto...

\- Les deux ! Comme ça, je serais débarrassé ! cracha le possesseur du Sharingan.  
\- Tu n’as jamais été capable de le tuer. C’est pas aujourd’hui que tu vas y arriver, et c’est pourtant pas faute d’avoir essayé, non ?  
La pression sur l’épiderme cuivré s’accentua, la lame affûtée fendit la peau en une légère estafilade d’où perla immédiatement une goutte de sang d’un rouge carmin.

Le bijuu défia en silence le brun enragé, un sourire franchement moqueur étirant ses lèvres, ses pupilles dardant un regard narquois sur son attaquant. L’Uchiwa soutint son regard durant de longues secondes avant de hurler de rage en assénant un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de sa victime, cherchant à y effacer ce sourire supérieur. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber au sol, épuisé, la tête basse, son arme toujours serrée dans son autre main.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu es calmé, on va peut être pouvoir discuter, dit calmement le renard.  
\- Et discuter de quoi ! persifla le brun.  
\- De l’enfant que tu portes. L’enfant de Naruto... asséna le renard.  
Sasuke ne dit rien et releva les yeux, plongeant ses orbes sombres dans le regard rougeoyant, défiant silencieusement le renard de poursuivre, troublé par les mots du bijuu et pas vraiment sûr de vouloir entendre la suite.

Le sourire de Kyuubi s’adoucit légèrement, sa voix prenant des intonations plus paternelles.  
\- Mais tu t’en doutais déjà, affirma le démon.  
Sasuke garda le silence, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, soutenant sans faillir le regard rouge de son vis-à-vis, plus perturbé qu’il ne voulait le montrer par la tournure de la conversation.  
\- Qui ne dit mot consent, dit-on. Dans ton cas, c’est plus que vrai, soupira le bijuu. Mais ça va me simplifier les choses, alors ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que je ne me répéterais pas deux fois : Cet enfant qui grandit en toi est ton enfant et celui de Naruto, pas le mien. C’est vôtre enfant à tous les deux !

\- Alors pourquoi y a ton putain de chakra ! grogna Sasuke, énervé. Qu’il ne le prenne pas pour un con, ce putain de connard, il n’était ni idiot ni aveugle !  
Un nouveau sourire narquois fleurit sur les lèvres du bijuu.  
\- On va dire que c’est un cadeau bonus.  
Prenant quelques secondes pour digérer la nouvelle, le futur père redressa la tête et, plantant un regard accusateur dans les prunelles animales, demanda d’un ton amer :  
\- Pourquoi tu m’as fait ça... Pourquoi ?!?

\- Par pur esprit de vengeance. Il me semble que c’est un concept que tu connais bien, non ? Tu devrais être à même de comprendre. La suite n’était pas prévue au programme. C’est la faute d’Orochimaru si tu es “enceinte”, pas la mienne.  
Sasuke ricana aigrement. Oui, la vengeance, ça il pouvait comprendre, même si ce qu’il lui avait fait subir au nom de cette vendetta était plus que discutable. Mais le coup du : c’est pas ma faute.... Fallait quand même pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties.  
\- C’est vrai, j’avais oublié. Tu es l’innocence même. C’est bien connu, persifla le brun d’une voix amère.

\- Évidemment… répliqua le démon, avant d’enchaîner. Mais ce n’est pas la seule chose dont je voulais te parler. Tu dois te méfier du Conseil, ils ont cédé un peu trop facilement. A mon avis, ils ont une idée derrière la tête. Imagine la puissance qu’aura cet enfant entre ton chakra, celui de Naruto et le mien en bonus... Naruto est un peu trop naïf et facile à duper, mais moi beaucoup moins. Je protégerais cet enfant, sois-en certain.

\- Pourquoi toi, tu ferais une chose pareille ? rétorqua le futur père, la surprise faisant vibrer sa voix basse et atone.  
\- Je me suis attaché à ce gamin idéaliste. Et c’est de sa descendance qu’il est question. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, tu es le seul qui compte vraiment à ses yeux. Celui pour qui il est prêt à tout, même à mourir et à renoncer à ses rêves. Mais tu le sais déjà ça aussi, non ? Ou tu es aussi stupide que lui ? conclut d’un ton moqueur le renard. Accepte cet enfant comme un cadeau du destin. Et puis, j’ai hâte de vous voir pouponner, je sens que je vais bien me marrer !

Le rire démoniaque résonna d’abord dans le réduit puis uniquement dans la tête du jinchuriki, alors que les prunelles rouges redevenaient bleues et que les pupilles s’arrondissaient à nouveau. Les orbes sombres assistèrent fascinées au changement, avant de se baisser vers le sol au moment où un bruit de métal claquant à terre se faisait entendre. Sasuke avait relâché son arme.

Naruto, choqué, fixa le brun agenouillé devant lui, la tête basse et prostré, tentant de saisir la portée de l’échange surréaliste auquel il venait d’assister. Jamais encore il n’avait vu les choses sous cet angle, obnubilé par la santé de Sasuke. Sasuke portait un enfant en son sein. Sasuke portait son enfant, le sien, à lui, Naruto. Pas celui de Kyuubi. Le sien. L’enfant de Sasuke était le sien. C’était leur enfant à eux. Sasuke était le père de son enfant à lui.

Touché au-delà des mots, le blond, ému, tendit une main un peu tremblante vers son ami. La pulpe de ses doigts timides effleura légèrement l’une des mèches de cheveux noirs qui encadraient le visage pâle toujours baissé. Se penchant vers le brun, il s'apprêta à le prendre dans ses bras quand la voix aussi coupante qu’une lame l'arrêta dans son geste.  
\- Je te déteste...

Sasuke serra les poings avant de se redresser difficilement. Il sortit de la pièce sans même un regard pour le blond qui resta là, les bras ballants. Un cri de rage furieux et désespéré retentit dans la maison alors qu’un adolescent brun refermait la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et s’y adossait, abattu. Bordel, c’était quoi cette situation de merde !

Naruto sortit du cellier, bien décidé à avoir une discussion plus que nécessaire avec Sasuke. Ses pas furieux retentirent dans le couloir alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la chambre qu’ils occupaient actuellement. Arrivé devant la porte qu’il trouva close, il tenta de l’ouvrir en vain, s’acharnant sur la poignée verrouillée. Ses poings rageurs s’abattirent violemment sur le battant de bois clair.  
\- Sas’ke ! Ouvre-moi ! hurla t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit, l’énervant un peu plus. Il tapa plus fort, ses paumes martelèrent la fine épaisseur de bois, la faisant trembler, menaçant de la sortir de ses gonds.  
\- Ouvre cette putain de porte, Teme ! Il faut qu’on parle !  
L’absence de réaction de l'interpellé fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint. Naruto renonça à enfoncer l’obstacle ridicule qui le séparait de l’occupant de la pièce, tournant le dos à cette barrière pourtant si mince mais à la fois si considérable, tellement représentative du fossé qui les séparait. Il s’y adossa, se laissant glisser au sol, consterné.

Sasuke entendit vaguement les cris colériques derrière la porte, sa tête plongée dans l’un des deux oreillers qui traînait sur le lit, y étouffant son propre cri hargneux. L’agitation émanant du couloir mourut, cédant la place à un silence sinistre. Le brun resserra ses bras autour de l’oreiller y enfonçant plus profondément encore son visage. Si seulement il pouvait s’y enfoncer et y disparaître... Il était tellement en colère, en colère contre la terre entière, en colère contre lui-même, contre Naruto, contre Kyuubi, contre sa couette restée sur le canapé...

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de calmer le tumulte de son esprit. Il ne faudrait pas qu’il fasse une crise maintenant, surtout pas après ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il voulait juste... rester seul... Une puissante fragrance fruitée et virile envahit ses narines. Naruto... Il trouvait même le moyen de le poursuivre jusqu’ici alors qu’il n’était même pas dans la pièce, tout ça à cause d’une stupide odeur. Sasuke se débarrassa du carré moelleux, qui n’avait pourtant rien demandé à personne, lui, le jetant avec violence contre la porte.

Naruto remonta ses genoux vers son torse et plia ses bras dessus, plongeant sa tête entre eux. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que le brun soit aussi buté ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait toujours être aussi compliqué avec lui ?! Naruto en avait juste marre des silences, des bouderies, des “Hn”, et de tout le reste. Parler serait tellement plus facile... Mais non ! Si seulement ils pouvaient se battre.... ils s’exprimaient tellement mieux avec leurs poings... Mais vu l’état actuel de Sasuke, ce n’était pas possible.

Et puis qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris à cet abruti tout d’un coup ? Et comment avait-il réussi à échapper à la vigilance de tous une deuxième fois ? Même lui n’avait rien senti ! Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda pourquoi il n’avait rien senti, alors que la première fois il l’avait bien ressenti. Se tournant vers Kyuubi, il lui posa la question. Le démon renard entreprit alors de lui faire comprendre l’étrangeté du lien qui les unissait tous les trois par le biais du bébé.

Immobile, allongé sur le ventre, les bras en croix, la tête tournée sur le côté opposé à la porte, Sasuke fixait le mur blanc d’un regard absent. Les paroles de la carpette à poils tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Enfant ! Il n’avait jamais pensé à cette chose dans son bide en ces termes là. Un enfant... de Naruto... Lui... allait avoir... un enfant... de l’autre idiot. Il avait bien perçu le chakra particulier du blond, mélangé à celui de l’autre horreur poilue, mais de là à envisager que le bidule qui nichait actuellement en son sein, conséquence inattendue de ce que lui avait fait subir l’autre pervers démoniaque et des trucs que lui avait fait avaler l’autre serpent, était l’enfant, bordel un enfant, de l’usuratonkachi, ne lui avait jamais effleuré l’esprit.

Il allait être père... à dix-sept ans.....alors qu’il avait une vengeance à accomplir..... un village à exterminer.... l’honneur d’un clan à laver dans le sang....Lui qui n’avait plus de famille, lui, un nukenin qui était inscrit au bingo book et était recherché mort ou vif par tout le monde ninja, lui qui n’avait jamais prévu de vivre assez vieux pour avoir une descendance.... il allait être père à dix-sept ans ! Lui, il allait être parent... Et pas avec n’importe qui... avec le plus baka des bakas... Naruto ! Finalement, les choses étaient plus simples quand il l’ignorait, plus ou moins volontairement d’ailleurs, et restait persuadé que la chose dans son ventre était de Kyuubi...

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux surpris quand le démon renard lui exposa la teneur du lien qu’ils partageaient grâce à l’enfant. C’était dû en grande partie au chakra de Kyuubi qui entrait en résonance avec celui de même essence contenu dans le corps de Sasuke. Naruto plissa le front, partageant avec son démon son questionnement sur le fait que s’il avait bien ressenti quelque chose la première fois que Sasuke avait attenté à la vie du bébé, il n’avait rien ressenti lors de la tentative d’avortement ratée avec Tsunade et tout à l’heure.

Faisant une petite mise au point, le bijuu fit remarquer à son porteur que les deux fois où ils n’avaient rien senti, étaient dues à des attaques extérieures et non à l’utilisation d’une technique de ninjutsu réalisée par Sasuke lui-même, et de ce fait le bébé avait été à même de se défendre seul contre ces tentatives d’interruption de grossesse. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière, appuyant sa nuque contre la porte, maudissant son démon qui avait cédé à des pulsions plus que discutables, le mettant lui, Naruto, qui n’y était absolument pour rien, il tenait à le préciser, dans une panade plus que gigantesque avec bien sûr la seule personne au monde avec qui il voulait juste se réconcilier et juste ramener à Konoha. Le blond poussa un long, un très long, soupir.

Putain qu’il en avait marre de se traîner comme une limace desséchée ! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de rester, jours après jours, sans rien faire, vautré dans le canapé à s’abrutir devant la télé ! Ce n’était pas lui ça, c’était même tout sauf lui ça... au point, en prime, de beaucoup trop dépendre de ce stupide blond et... d’une couette hideuse, mais chaude et douillette, un peu trop douillette sans doute... Il était plus que temps qu’il se reprenne en main. C’était quand même pas la première fois qu’il était fatigué et mal en point, et il s’en était toujours relevé jusque là. Sur ce constat bien amer, Sasuke sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Et qu’allait-il se passer maintenant ? Déjà que les choses n’étaient pas bien brillantes avant, qu’est-ce que Sasuke allait bien pouvoir lui faire subir demain et les jours d’après ? Son colocataire en était quand même à sa troisième tentative d’interruption de grossesse, dont deux de son propre chef, mettant en jeu sa propre vie. Il avait autant de force qu’un nouveau né à peine sevré à l’heure actuelle et il s’était comporté comme une larve protozoaire pendant des semaines. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui réservait encore... Et comme il s’agissait de Sasuke, il fallait bien s’attendre à tout... Sur ces dernières pensées préoccupées, le blond, fatigué, fut cueillit par le marchand de sable très exactement à l’endroit où il se trouvait.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 8 : Dos d’âne et autres montagnes russes.  
> Parce que rien n’est joué d’avance et que tout reste à faire, le chemin qu’il croyait sans embûches est loin d’être sans aspérités et sans heurts. Pourtant, Sasuke va devoir continuer à avancer.


	8. Dos d'ânes et autres montagnes russes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce que rien n’est joué d’avance et que tout reste à faire, le chemin qu’il croyait sans embûches est loin d’être sans aspérités et sans heurts. Pourtant, Sasuke va devoir continuer à avancer.

Alors qu’il nageait dans un océan de délicieux ramen sous un soleil radieux en compagnie de Gamakichi qui portait un bikini rose, sa tête heurta violemment une surface dure, réveillant brutalement Naruto. Surpris, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se resituer. Du noir ! Un truc noir ! Bizarrement familier ! Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce truc ? Tournant légèrement la tête pour mieux voir, il reconnut enfin Sasuke ! Visiblement, le truc noir bizarrement familier n’était autre que le pantalon de Sasuke. Depuis quand était-il aussi grand cet enfoiré ? Le blond lui arrivait à peine aux chevilles…

Un reniflement dédaigneux acheva de le sortir de l’état second dans lequel le jinchuriki nageait encore. Il n’eut que le temps de se redresser sur les coudes que le brun l’enjambait sans un mot et disparaissait dans le couloir. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, expliquant ce qu’il faisait étalé de tout son long sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de son colocataire. Le couteau.... la confrontation entre Sasuke et Kyuubi.... Le bébé.... la porte close et le silence obstiné du brun....

Naruto se releva d’un bond, inquiet. Il se lança à la poursuite du brun et le rejoignit dans la cuisine, trouvant ce dernier en train de mettre de l’eau à bouillir pour se préparer son thé matinal. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et se les frotta pour être bien sûr de ce qu’il voyait. C’était bien la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient emménagés presque un mois auparavant que le brun faisait autre chose que traîner sa carcasse faiblarde, enroulé dans sa couette.

Pendant que l’eau chauffait sur le gaz, Sasuke finit par ouvrir un placard et en sortir une boite de ramen. Lui était bien incapable encore d’avaler quoi que ce soit d’autre que du thé, mais ce n’était pas le cas de l’idiot planté là, les bras ballants... D’ailleurs, s’il pouvait aller les avaler ailleurs, ça lui ferait de l’air ! Surtout que l’odeur qui s’en dégagerait risquait fort de contrarier son estomac et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à rendre visite de si bon matin au sol et à la cuvette des toilettes, qu’il commençait à bien connaître.

Le brun examina la pièce autour de lui, fronçant les sourcils, constatant le désordre qui y régnait. Naruto, voyant l’air contrarié de son colocataire, fit lui aussi le tour du propriétaire. La couette chamarrée était vautrée sur le canapé, la corbeille de linge vide traînait dans un coin, deux tasses usagées était encore sur la table basse, un tas de linge propre en attente d’être plié était entassé sur le kotetsu, sans parler du beau foutoir qui régnait dans la cuisine aux tiroirs et placards ouverts et dont le contenu était partiellement répandu de ci, de là. Effectivement, vu comme ça, c’était franchement pas très engageant, mais bon... Il ne pouvait pas être partout non plus.

S’attendant presque à entendre une remarque cinglante sur l’état de la maison de la part de son ami que Naruto savait être, en temps normal, particulièrement ordonné, le blond attendit, et attendit encore, son regard fixé sur Sasuke. Mais le brun ne dit rien. Pas que cela le choque particulièrement, car après tout il y était habitué. Tout à son attente et à son observation dans l’expectative de ce qui allait venir, Naruto ne manqua pas les traits plus que tirés par la fatigue sur le visage bien pâle aux joues un peu trop creuses et la manière forcée dont son ancien coéquipier s’agrippait des deux mains au rebord, devant les plaques, pour rester debout.

Sasuke laissa tomber son regard sur les instruments de cuisine épars non loin de lui. Il fit un pas lent et presque flageolant, pour s’en rapprocher, se tenant d’une main au plan de travail. Saisissant laborieusement fourchettes, petites cuillères et spatules, il les remit patiemment à leur place avec lenteur tout en attendant que l’eau dans la bouilloire se mette à frémir. Quitte à être là à attendre, autant en profiter pour ranger, au moins un peu, le chantier qui s’étalait sous ses yeux, agressant ses rétines et le dérangeant furieusement.

Naruto fit passer le poids de son corps d’une jambe à l’autre et finit par se gratter l’arrière du crâne, ne sachant trop quoi dire ni quoi faire pendant que Sasuke rangeait petit à petit. Sasuke, d’accord pas très en forme, bougeait enfin, sortant visiblement de son état de larve. Le jinchuriki étouffa un immense soupir soulagé. Au final, Sasuke allait peut être enfin redevenir ce type, certes énervant, polaire et peu bavard, fier et têtu comme une mule, mais qui agissait et faisait face.

Sous le regard bleu allégé et le visage de plus en plus détendu et souriant de Naruto, Sasuke revint vers la bouilloire qui chantonnait doucement. Il fit un effort presque surhumain pour la soulever, et y parvenant, il versa l’eau frémissante dans sa tasse puis récupéra l’objet et se dirigea vers la table où il s’installa avec précaution, un peu chancelant, toujours silencieux. Le shinobi à la chevelure dorée s’avança à son tour vers le plan de travail où le brun s’était précédemment tenu et, récupérant l’eau et ses ramen, se prépara à son tour son petit déjeuner.

Le blond s’installa à cette même table, face au brun qui tenait la grande tasse bleue qu’il lui avait achetée après s’être foutu de sa gueule sur sa manière de lever le petit doigt quand il saisissait les petits gobelets, seuls contenants présents dans la maison quand ils avaient emménagés et que l’autre lui avait balancé que c’était parce qu’ils étaient trop petits. Le silence entre eux était plus épais qu’une muraille. Sasuke buvant son breuvage odorant et Naruto mangeant ses ramen à grands coups de baguettes.

De temps en temps, Naruto levait les yeux et observait l’Uchiwa, concentré sur le liquide entre ses doigts effilés. De temps en temps, Sasuke levait les yeux et observait l’Uzumaki, concentré sur son avalage de nouilles. Le brun finit sa boisson et se releva avec difficulté. Serrant les dents, il se dirigea vers l’évier où il nettoya la tasse et où il continua dans sa grande lancée vertueuse de rangement et de nettoyage, même si chaque geste lui coûtait.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard torve à l’appareil qui le défiait muettement. Il avait ramassé le linge sale et en avait fait une pile devant la machine, sa couette multicolore trônant sur la petite montagne. Kamisama, ce que ça avait était dur de remettre en état le logis plus ou moins sans dessus dessous, chaque geste le faisant transpirer et presque tourner de l’œil tant il était faible, mais il avait finit par en venir à bout. Tout ce qu’il restait à faire, c’était une lessive.

Une lessive pour lui, ça avait été jusque là plonger ses affaires dans l’eau et frotter avec du savon, l’Akatsuki ou Orochimaru pas vraiment portés sur les avancées technologiques qu’il pouvait y avoir autour de cette tâche anodine. Seulement voilà, à Konoha, le progrès avait frappé, et il se retrouvait maintenant planté devant un espèce de grand cube blanc équipé d’un hublot et orné de boutons sans trop savoir comment utiliser l’engin malgré ses investigations sur la bête.

Naruto arriva derrière lui, les manches de son haut retroussées jusqu’aux coudes, quelques vêtements aux couleurs criardes entre ses bras. Ce dernier avait aidé dans la vaste entreprise de rangement et de nettoyage mais était resté en retrait, s’occupant discrètement des tâches les plus pénibles sans rien dire, laissant le brun s’affairer de son côté. Le blond additionna ses propres effets personnels au petit monticule devant l’objet, qui pour Sasuke relevait d’une énigme, et attendit quelques secondes avant de parler pour la première fois de la journée, sa voix s’élevant, douce et hésitante.

\- Je vais te montrer comment ça marche. Sakura m’a expliqué. Tu vas voir, c’est tout simple.  
Sasuke lui lança un regard circonspect avant de s’écarter de l’appareil avec précaution, mobilisant ses maigres forces pour rester droit et digne.  
\- … Hn, se borna t-il à rétorquer.  
Naruto leva les yeux au plafond et lui fit un grand sourire, tout en s’assurant du coin de l’œil que son ami ne risquait pas de tomber, bien conscient des efforts qu’il faisait pour masquer la faiblesse de ce corps fatigué qui le trahissait, avant de se pencher en avant et de nourrir la bête de linge, enfournant les tissus par le hublot.

\- Tu mets le linge là, ensuite tu ouvres ça, tu mets de la lessive, ici tu mets de ce produit, et puis tu tournes la grosse molette pour choisir la température. Je crois qu’il y a une histoire de délicat ou pas mais bon... ensuite tu appuies là. Et voilà, elle va se mettre en marche dans quelques secondes.  
Naruto, tout content de pouvoir pour une fois apprendre quelque chose au si intelligent Uchiwa, se recula. Ils restèrent plantés là, l’un à côté de l’autre, debout devant l’appareil, sans plus rien dire, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier ne se mette en marche, se remplissant d’eau et faisant peu à peu tournoyer le linge visible à travers le hublot.

Sasuke était debout devant la machine, une corbeille de linge humide bien remplie à côté de lui. Entre deux sessions avec l’appareil, il avait pris le temps de se laver et de se changer, Naruto jamais bien loin mais lui laissant un peu plus d’intimité. La couette aux couleurs chatoyantes tournoya dans le tambour sous son regard inexpressif. Ils n’avaient pas échangés trois mots de toute la journée et il serait bientôt l’heure pour Naruto de partir faire son rapport quotidien à la Godaime. L’appareil devant lui se mit à vibrer intensément, entraînant son édredon dans un ballet effréné.

Sasuke sortit le grand carré de tissu moelleux qui s’avéra bien plus lourd qu’il ne l’avait escompté. Luttant avec ses maigres forces, il finit par tirer l’objet humide de l’antre de l’engin qui l’avait lavé et l’empila tant bien que mal dans la corbeille déjà bien pleine. Trucidant du regard le résultat de son élan de rangement et de propreté, il se pencha pour empoigner la grande caisse de plastique, bien décidé à aller étendre tout ça.

Un vertige s’empara de lui quand il parvint à faire prendre quelques centimètres d’altitude à son lourd fardeau, perdant presque l’équilibre. La corbeille claqua sur le sol à grand bruit, Sasuke manquant s’étaler par dessus, instable sur ses jambes et au bord du malaise. Naruto, alerté par le bruit, déboula à ses côtés en deux temps trois mouvements alors qu’il était à deux doigts de tomber sans la moindre grâce sur le parquet, vaincu par son étourdissement.

Un bras puissant se glissa autour de la taille de l’Uchiwa, lui épargnant la honte d’embrasser le sol comme une chiffe molle. Une fois sûr qu’il était à nouveau stabilisé sur ses deux jambes et sur la terre ferme, Naruto le relâcha lentement. Comprenant les intentions du brun, le jinchuriki eut un soupir désabusé.  
\- Je vais la porter. C’est trop lourd pour toi. Il ne manquerait plus que tu tombes et que tu te casses une jambe, on aurait l’air fin.

Alors qu’ils étendaient le linge dans le jardin, une voix féminine et chaleureuse les salua. Se retournant, ils virent Sakura se diriger vers eux, tout sourire. Après un échange de salutations amicales entre Naruto et la jeune fille, le blond prit la direction de la tour Hokage pour y faire son rapport quotidien, laissant les deux autres seuls, prenant congé d’un signe de la main. Sasuke reprit son occupation, qu’il avait à peine interrompue, aidé par son ancienne coéquipière.

\- Tu t’es finalement décidé à te bouger ? C’est bien, mais n’en fais pas trop non plus. Ce serait dommage que tu refasses un malaise, dit-elle d’un ton bienveillant.  
Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard noir, et ramassa la corbeille maintenant vide avant de rentrer dans la maison. Le jeune adolescent s’assit devant le kotetsu couvert de linge propre et commença à plier les vêtements, les posant dans le bac en plastique posé à ses côtés.

\- Toujours aussi bavard, hein ?! soupira Sakura. Au moins une chose qui ne change pas !  
Sortant une casserole d’un placard, la jeune fille se mit à faire le repas pour ses deux amis, non sans surveiller du coin de l’œil le séjour où s’activait silencieusement le brun. Rapidement une odeur étrange vint chatouiller les narines délicates du garçon, qui fronça les sourcils avant de porter son regard vers la cuisinière en action.

Qu’est-ce qu’elle leur faisait à manger ? C’était quoi cette odeur, mélange de friture et de brûlé ? Une contraction violente de son estomac le fit porter sa main à sa bouche. Se relevant aussi vite que le lui permit son corps affaibli, il ramassa le bac de linge où il avait posé les vêtements propres et pliés, et parti précipitamment loin de la source de cette odeur nauséabonde. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il referma derrière lui la porte de sa chambre.

Sakura ne voyant plus son amour de jeunesse se dirigea vers les chambres où elle le trouva en train de ranger les vêtements de Naruto dans les placards de la chambre de ce dernier. Enfin elle supposa que c’était la chambre du blond, vu la couleur des vêtements et le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Qu’est-ce que c’était que tout ça ? Pourquoi Naruto avait-il dans sa chambre ce tas de bric-à-brac hétéroclite ? A quoi pouvait bien lui servir la dizaine de balais brosse et le nombre impressionnant de sécateurs ? Et surtout qu’est-ce que ça foutait dans sa chambre ?

\- C’est Naruto tout craché ça. C’est bien le roi du capharnaüm. Je n’ai jamais vu son appartement autrement que bourré de désordre... Quand est-ce qu’il va grandir un peu et apprendre à être un peu plus ordonné ! Remarque, entre ses missions pour te ramener et ses entraînements pour devenir plus fort, il n’avait pas vraiment le temps de s’attarder sur ce genre de détails, lâcha t-elle innocemment.

Sasuke se tendit imperceptiblement à la remarque de la jeune fille. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle sortait ce genre de commentaires piquants, toujours d’une voix mielleuse, et ça avait le don de l'énerver prodigieusement. Pas la peine de le répéter en boucle, il avait bien compris que le blond avait passé beaucoup de temps à lui courir après pour le ramener à Konoha et tenir la promesse faite à la rosée quelques années auparavant.

Naruto passa la porte d’entrée, le cœur léger, sa rencontre sur le chemin du retour avec Kiba, Hinata et Shino qui revenaient de mission lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Trouvant ses deux amis dans le salon, Sakura confortablement installée sur le canapé et le brun assis rigidement, dans l’un des fauteuils contiguë, alors que la télé tournait en fond sonore, derrière le monologue de sa coéquipière aux cheveux roses.

-..... et Hinata lui a déclaré ses sentiments ! Quelle idée stupide de faire ça à un tel moment ! Et tu aurais du voir sa tête quand elle l’a fait ! Et lui, on aurait dit qu’il avait vu une poule couver un éléphant ! Enfin.... Oh Naruto ! Tu es de retour ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire au nouveau venu. Bon, je vous ai préparé à manger. Passez une bonne soirée et à demain ! lança t-elle joyeusement en se levant et sortant de la pièce puis de la maison d’un pas allègre.

Naruto observa l’auguste profil aux traits crispés, et au dos raidi sur l’assise confortable du fauteuil couleur chocolat, assorti au canapé.  
\- Hein ? De quoi vous parliez, à qui Hinata a déclaré ses sentiments ?  
\- Tss ! Baka ! fut la réponse de Sasuke qui se détendit subrepticement un peu.  
\- Me traite pas de Baka, Baka ! répliqua immédiatement le blond.

Le brun se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la cuisine sous le regard furibond de son camarade. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, se faisant la remarque que le brun avait semblé tendu à son arrivée, jusqu’au départ de la kunoichi. Que s’était-il donc passé entre eux ? Ce n’était pas la première fois que quand il rentrait il trouvait Sasuke plus renfermé et sombre qu’à son départ. Était-ce de sa faute ? Peut-être devrait-il leur laisser plus de temps ensemble ?

Sasuke s’installa précautionneusement sur la chaise et s’attabla pendant que Naruto posait les couverts sur la table, sortant du four ce que la rosée leur avait préparé. S’installant à son tour tout en découvrant les aliments, Naruto tordit le nez, les plats ayant une odeur plus que suspecte et une allure pas très engageante malgré la bonne volonté de la cuisinière. Il servit néanmoins le brun généreusement avant de remplir son bol à son tour.

Sasuke plissa ses narines, plantant sans entrain ses baguettes dans le met aux couleurs pas très appétissantes. Son ventre se tordit dangereusement alors qu’il triturait l’intérieur de son bol sans grande conviction. Étouffant un soupir fatigué, il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir la grimace qui passa sur les traits de son colocataire qui avalait difficilement la bouchée qu’il venait d’enfourner en toute confiance, s’étouffant à moitié dans le procédé.

Reposant définitivement la paire de bâtonnets sur la table, le brun se rencogna dans sa chaise, prenant une décision qui leur sauverai la vie à tous les deux.  
\- … ramène-moi un livre de cuisine.  
Naruto qui étanchait sa toux et sa soif à grandes gorgées d’eau, recracha partiellement le liquide. Posant son verre avec brusquerie et s’essuyant la bouche dans sa manche, il s’exclama :  
\- Toi ! Tu sais faire la cuisine ?  
\- Non... mais ce sera toujours moins risqué que cette chose, lâcha le brun d’un ton réfrigérant.  
Naruto ricana, peu convaincu par l'assertion de son vis à vis, ayant beaucoup de peine à imaginer un Uchiwa en tablier aux fourneaux. S’obligeant à ne pas littéralement exploser de rire à cette image vraiment tordante et franchement paradoxale, le blond enchaîna :  
\- Au fait, Tsunade viendra t’examiner demain matin. Elle veut te parler aussi.  
Le brun ne répondit pas, seul un très léger hochement de tête montra qu’il avait entendu.

La soirée se déroula paisiblement, mis à part une dispute sur le programme télévisuel, Naruto voulant voir un film policier et Sasuke ne voulant pas rater l’épisode de sa série préférée. Ils avaient mis à la poubelle le repas préparé par leur coéquipière et le blond était allé leur chercher des ramen chez Ichiraku. Étalés dans le canapé, la couette multicolore recouvrant le brun, les deux garçons avaient regardé l’écran cathodique jusqu’à l’heure du coucher.

Debout devant les portes des chambres, les deux adolescents se livraient un féroce combat de regards. Naruto, la couette bariolée dans les mains, était bien décidé à ne pas lâcher d’une semelle le brun qui lui, ne voulait pas partager sa couche. Arrachant le duvet des bras de son colocataire, Sasuke pénétra fièrement dans sa chambre et tenta de refermer le battant derrière lui. Mais l’Uzumaki ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille et poussant avec force sur la porte, s’introduisit dans la pièce.

\- Si tu crois qu’avec ce que tu m’as fait hier, je vais te laisser seul, tu te fourres le doigt dans l’œil jusqu’au coude ! affirma t-il d’un ton sans appel, refermant le battant d’une main ferme dans son dos.  
Sous le regard meurtrier de l’Uchiwa, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le futon au pied du lit et s’y allongea sans plus de cérémonies, laissant le sommeil l’emporter rapidement.

Un frisson de froid tira Naruto de son sommeil, l’obligeant à délaisser une Tsunade en tenue de pompom girl qui l’encourageait vivement alors qu’il faisait avaler à Sakura des boulettes énergétiques, préparées par un Sasuke en tenue de soubrette. Il bailla bruyamment, se décrochant la mâchoire dans la manœuvre et leva les mains pour se gratter la tête. Enfin, leva une main, l’autre refusant obstinément de bouger, bloquée par un poids lourd et chaud.

Surpris, il tourna la tête pour voir ce qui l’entravait dans ses mouvements, et tomba sur une limace colorée avec une touffe de cheveux noirs, scotchée à lui comme une moule sur un rocher. Un grognement indistinct émana de la dite limace quand il fit une nouvelle tentative pour récupérer son bras et sa couverture que le bébé koala accroché à lui s’était totalement approprié.

Comment diable Sasuke s’était-il retrouvé sur son futon, alors que la veille au soir, il s’était couché dans le lit à quelques mètres de là ? Il soupira, désabusé, écartant d’un geste doux les mèches sombres qui cachaient le visage de son ami, amusé quand celui-ci émit un bruit de contentement proche du ronronnement sous sa caresse. Se recalant comme il pouvait, récupérant subrepticement un coin de sa couverture sans trop bouger, il observa le visage fin de celui qui, visiblement, avait une fâcheuse tendance à le confondre avec un nounours.

Il s’assombrit en voyant les joues creuses et blêmes, les cernes sous les paupières et les lèvres gercées de son ami agrippé de toutes ses maigres forces au devant de son son t-shirt. Il espéra sincèrement que la santé de celui-ci s’arrangerait rapidement, le voir ainsi, si diminué après l’avoir connu si fort lui serrait le cœur dans un étau implacable. Caressant du bout des doigts la peau douce et fraîche de son camarade, Naruto se fit la promesse de tout faire pour l’aider à remonter la pente.

Tsunade acheva son examen minutieux, la lueur verte de son chakra se résorbant dans ses paumes alors que Sasuke n’avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, allongé sur le canapé, sa tête détournée de son corps. La médic-nin prit place dans le fauteuil proche, laissant au brun le temps et l’espace nécessaire pour se rhabiller.

\- Tout à l’air d’aller bien, mais il semblerait que le fœtus absorbe une grande partie de ton chakra, comme le font des bracelets inhibiteurs. Ce qui explique ton état de grande fatigue et tes difficultés à récupérer. J’ai bien réfléchi à la question et, étant donné que tu as été sage durant ces trois dernières semaines, je vais t’enlever les bracelets scellés que tu portes, ainsi tu récupéreras plus facilement.

Sasuke tiqua à la mention des trois dernières semaines, ainsi Naruto ne lui avait pas parlé de son geste de l’autre soir. Coulant un regard éloquent vers son colocataire, il le vit qui le fixait sévèrement, lui intimant par là même de se taire.  
\- Évidement, tu es prié de ne pas en profiter. A la moindre incartade, je te les remets et tu passeras toute ta grossesse à te traîner comme une larve s’il le faut.

Fronçant les sourcils, la princesse des limaces bougea légèrement dans le siège et se pencha en avant, un air beaucoup plus sérieux tirant ses traits.  
\- Le conseil tient à ce que tu nous communiques toutes les informations que tu possèdes sur l’Akatsuki et Orochimaru. Étant donné ton état, j’ai pu repousser les choses, mais maintenant que tu sembles aller mieux, je ne vais pas pouvoir les tenir à l’écart plus longtemps. C’est pour cela que dès la semaine prochaine, Ibiki passera te voir pour t’interroger, et je te conseille fortement d’être coopérant. Je suppose que tu connais la réputation d’Ibiki Morino.

Naruto se leva d’un bond et s’exclama d’une voix alarmée et furieuse:  
\- Quoi ?! Déjà ?! Mais non ! Regarde-le, il est encore tout flappy ! Et puis pourquoi Ibiki ?! Vous voulez le tuer ou quoi ?! Obaa-chan ! Fais quelque chose !  
Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade affolée par la voix grave et tranchante de Sasuke.  
\- Tais-toi, Usuratonkachi ! Ça va aller !

Naruto et Sasuke s’affrontèrent du regard dans un silence tendu, puis le blond tourna la tête vers la Godaïme et lui dit d’une voix ferme :  
\- Je veux être là !  
Tsunade soupira profondément avant de répondre :  
\- D’accord, à la seule condition que tu n’interviennes sous aucun prétexte. Ibiki sait ce qu’il fait, tu n’as pas à t'inquiéter.

~oOo~

Installés dans la cuisine, face à face, Sasuke, dos au mur, avait posé ses coudes sur la table et croisé ses mains devant sa bouche, son regard fermement planté dans celui de son inquisiteur qui était assis légèrement de biais, les jambes croisées, ses doigts pianotant de façon répétée sur la surface de bois. Le regard noir du ninja aguerri se durcit dans son visage balafré.  
\- Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ? dit l’homme.

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, prisonnier du genjutsu de l’investigateur du village caché, debout, ses chevilles et ses poignets attachés à des chaînes qui l’écartelaient presque, dans une grande cage, qui l’électrocutait par intermittence, les décharges augmentant en puissance. Sasuke retint une grimace de douleur, son regard toujours aussi ferme et décidé. Il ne céderait pas, le conseil pouvait bien tenter tout ce qu’il voulait, il ne leur dirait rien à cette bande de vautours qui ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Une décharge électrique plus puissante que les précédentes le traversa, l’obligeant à se mordre les lèvres jusqu’au sang pour ne pas crier. Sasuke sentit une vague de chaleur étouffante monter en lui et sa vision se nimba d’un brouillard orangé, ne l’occultant cependant pas mais donnant au décor qui l’entourait des allures de brasier incandescent. Une migraine intense lui vrilla le crâne si fort qu’il craignit que celui-ci n’explose.

Naruto n’avait rien perdu de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Adossé au canapé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il fusillait du regard le dos d’Ibiki. Il se doutait bien que les choses n’étaient pas aussi simple qu’elles en avaient l’air et que le ninja spécialisé dans les interrogatoires usait d’une technique quelconque sur Sasuke, qui n’avait pas bougé d’un cil depuis le début de la séance.

Tête de mule d’Uchiwa qui refusait d’ouvrir la bouche ! Pas qu’il soit particulièrement surpris, il fallait s’y attendre, mais il était déçu par l’attitude butée de son ami. Pourquoi ne voulait-il rien dire ? Qu’est-ce qu’il avait dans le crâne pour ne pas divulguer des informations qui pourraient être bien utile pour se débarrasser du fléau qu’était l’Akatsuki ? Avait-il encore l’intention de les rejoindre et de détruire Konoha ? Le blond aurait aimé le savoir, mais les pensées de son ami lui étaient impénétrables.

Ses yeux se froncèrent puis s’agrandirent quand des ondes légères de chakra orangé commencèrent à sourdre du corps du brun, l’enveloppant progressivement tout entier. Peu à peu, le halo teinté s’épaississant, prit la forme, reconnaissable entre toute, du manteau du démon renard. Les yeux noirs virèrent au rouge, la pupille devint plus fine, n’ayant petit à petit, plus rien à voir avec les orbes qu’il connaissait et encore moins ressemblantes au sharingan. Que se passait-il ?

Sasuke se ramassa sur lui-même, sur sa chaise, posant brutalement ses mains sur la table, crispant ses doigts sur le bois. Les ongles devenus griffes creusèrent de fins sillons sur la surface du meuble. Le regard devenu animal se baissa sur ses doigts, le brun ne reconnaissant plus son propre corps. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il sentit deux pointes dures effleurer sa lèvre inférieure, retroussant sa bouche en une expression bestiale.

Ibiki regarda éberlué le nukenin, qui lui faisait face, se transformer petit à petit en un ersatz du démon renard. L’intervention du chakra démoniaque expliquait qu’il ait réussi à se sortir de son genjutsu, mais pourquoi diable le descendant du clan Uchiwa possédait-il ce chakra là ? A sa connaissance, seul Naruto Uzumaki possédait une telle capacité. Coulant un regard vers le concerné qui s’était décollé du dossier du canapé et était prêt à intervenir, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas l’avoir déjà fait, le ninja balafré revint au brun face à lui qui semblait luter contre la transformation dont il était victime.

Un rugissement féroce retentit dans la pièce alors que le brun enveloppé du halo démoniaque tombait de sa chaise et se positionnait à quatre pattes au sol, comme un félin menaçant, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Surpris, Ibiki se leva et recula de quelques pas, pas particulièrement tenté d’être la proie en question et ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu’il se passait sous ses yeux.  
\- Calme-toi Uchiwa ! dit-il d’une voix autoritaire.

Se ramassant encore plus sur lui-même, grondant sourdement, Sasuke s’apprêta à bondir sur le malotru qui avait osé le malmener. Mais il fut arrêté en plein vol dans son élan vengeur et sanguinaire par une masse pesante qui s’abattit sur lui, faisant douloureusement rencontrer son dos avec le sol brut de la cuisine, lui coupant le souffle. Hurlant de rage de se voir ainsi privé de sa liberté de mouvement, le brun devenu bête se débattit férocement contre ce qui l'empêchait de réduire sa proie en charpie alors que ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui en manquait.

\- Sas’ke ! Calme-toi ! Reviens ! hurla Naruto tout en maintenant fermement son ami sous lui.  
Les orbes rougeoyantes se posèrent sur le blond, les mains griffues saisirent le visage hâlé d’une poigne brutale et le griffèrent sans vergogne. Le blond serra les dents sous le coup de la douleur mais ne relâcha pas sa prise sur la taille fine de son ami qui continuait à se débattre contre lui. Petit à petit, il sentit le chakra démoniaque diminuer en intensité, le manteau flamboyant entourant le corps svelte du brun se résorbant peu à peu.

Les orbes rouges et fendues reprirent leur teinte initiale, clignant plusieurs fois jusqu’à dévoiler un regard hébété et légèrement effrayé. Putain de merde mais qu’est-ce qu’il venait de lui arriver encore ? Sasuke fixa le blond couché sur lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il se souvenait avoir été pris dans le genjutsu d’Ibiki puis de la bouffée de chaleur qui l’avait envahi, mais la suite était floue, seule une violente envie de tuer lui restait en mémoire.

Naruto, soulagé, lâcha un soupir profond, se laissant tomber de tout son poids sur son ami, le serrant convulsivement dans ses bras.  
\- Baka ! Tu m’étouffes ! articula difficilement Sasuke, prisonnier de l’étau suffocant dont il était la malheureuse victime impuissante.  
Le blond desserra son étreinte et se redressa tout aussi brusquement qu’il avait cédé à sa pulsion première, se grattant la tête, gêné, un sourire mal à l’aise étirant ses lèvres.

\- Désolé Sas’ke ! Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?  
Le jinchuriki tendit spontanément sa main à son ami pour l’aider à se relever. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, voyant des traces de griffures sur les joues tannées par le soleil se résorber. Chassant la main tendue d’une tape bien sentie malgré sa faiblesse, il se releva péniblement, chancelant légèrement.

\- C’était quoi ça ? Depuis quand tu possèdes le chakra du démon renard, toi aussi ! lança Ibiki, croisant les bras sur son torse.  
Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard plus que gêné, Naruto fourrageant dans ses mèches blondes.  
\- Si la Hokage n’a pas jugé bon de vous le dire, c’est que cela ne vous concerne pas, claqua la voix polaire de Sasuke.

\- Si tu le dis.... peu m’importe après tout, moi je suis là pour te soutirer les informations que tu possèdes. Je reviendrais demain, j’espère que tu seras plus bavard.  
Le ninja tourna les talons sans crier gare et quitta la pièce puis la maison à grandes enjambées. Effectivement, la Godaime avait omis de lui parler de ce “menu” détail, et il avait bien l’intention de tirer les choses au clair, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de servir de repas à un renardeau affamé.

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement quand l’homme au visage marqué s’en fut définitivement, claquant la porte d’entrée derrière lui. Il fourragea dans ses mèches blondes et un sourire fleurit spontanément sur ses lèvres.  
\- Et bien, il fait vraiment froid dans le dos celui-là ! dit-il tout en se tournant vers Sasuke.  
Son sourire mourut instantanément.

Sasuke avait enroulé l’un de ses bras autour de son ventre et se tenait le front avec son autre main. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Définitivement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans son corps. Des fourmillements bizarres rampaient sur sa peau, son estomac se tordait brutalement en tous sens et son cerveau pulsait si fort qu’il avait l’impression qu’il allait lui sortir par les trous de nez. Il ferma les paupières sous les vagues de sensations désagréables qui gagnèrent en intensité.

Naruto vit le teint blêmir alors que son ancien coéquipier resserrait son bras sur sa taille et sa main sur sa tête, une grimace de souffrance déformant ses traits. Il se mit à chanceler dangereusement sur ses jambes flageolantes avant de s’écrouler au sol, se recroquevillant de douleur sur lui même.  
\- Sas’ke ! Sas’ke, qu’est-que tu as !

En un instant, le jinchuriki fut accroupi auprès de son ami, sa voix résonnant dans la cuisine, angoissée. Cherchant désespérément comment aider le brun, Naruto assista impuissant à un nouveau genre de crise.  
\- Sas’ke, parle-moi. Dis-moi où tu as mal.  
Il n’obtint pour toute réponse qu’un geignement douloureux qui franchit les dents serrées.

Son crâne allait exploser, c’était sûr. Il avait mal, si mal ! Sasuke avait l’impression que des milliers d’aiguilles transperçaient sa tête. Son cerveau pulsait, comme si son cœur s’était mis à battre dedans, comme si sa boite crânienne était devenue trop petite pour lui. Sa cervelle palpitait littéralement d’une manière de plus en plus lancinante, les douleurs aiguës devenant de plus en plus insupportables. Il entendit dans un brouillard déformé les mots inquiets de Naruto alors qu’il plaquait ses deux mains dans ses mèches brunes et plissait les yeux.

-... ma tête, fut tout ce que le brun fut en mesure d’articuler d’une voix basse et grinçante.  
\- D’accord. Accroche-toi, ok ? Je suis là, je vais pas te lâcher.  
Naruto posa ses mains sur le corps recroquevillé qu’il prit tant bien que mal dans ses bras. Le positionnant contre lui, il glissa ses mains sous le brun qu’il saisit et souleva du sol. Il prit le chemin du canapé et y déposa son précieux fardeau.

-... lumière, geignit Sasuke, aplatissant ses paumes sur ses yeux.  
Naruto, penché sur lui avec inquiétude, ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque le rayon de soleil qui s’écrasait sur la figure de son ami, roulé en boule sur l’assise du sofa. Rapidement, il se leva et ferma un à un tous les rideaux de la pièce, la plongeant dans la pénombre, avant de revenir vers le brun qui souffla difficilement.

\- … mon crâne... exploser, chuchota le nukenin, la respiration difficile.  
Naruto fonça dans la cuisine et prit un torchon qu’il bourra de quelques glaçons avant de revenir vers le malade. Doucement, il obligea le brun à se tourner sur le dos et à s’allonger. Il déposa le carré de tissu frais sur le front pâle couvert de sueur et l’y maintint, glissant son autre main dans les mèches brunes, massant le cuir chevelu, espérant pouvoir soulager le supplicié.

\- Essaye de te détendre, d’accord ? Respire calmement.  
Sasuke aurait bien aimé l’y voir lui à sa place ! Il avait l’impression que son cœur avait pris la place de son cerveau et battait si fort que son crâne allait exploser et, lui, il lui disait de se détendre et de se calmer ? Le brun pressa ses poings sur ses tempes, sentant la main de Naruto dans ses cheveux. Il se concentra sur la sensation agréable, s’y accrochant de toutes ses forces.

La respiration de Sasuke se ralentit peu à peu et son corps se détendit. Naruto vit avec soulagement une paire de billes noires refaire surface sous les paupières froncées.  
\- ça va mieux ? demanda le blond, repositionnant la poche de glace.  
\- … un peu...  
La crise de migraine reflua petit à petit, Naruto suspendu à son ami qu’il ne lâcha pas. Quand il fut sûr que le brun souffrait réellement moins, il l’abandonna pour lui ramener l’édredon coloré qu’il étendit sur lui.

Sasuke ne dit rien et se recala confortablement dans le canapé, sa tête encore vrombissante, mais c’était nettement plus supportable qu’il y avait quelques minutes. Naruto resta à ses côtés, aux petits soins pour lui. Il maintenait le torchon remplit de glace sur sa tête, essuyant les gouttes d’eau glacées qui coulaient de ci de là et ne cessait de lui caresser les cheveux et de lui masser le crâne.

Le plus bizarre dans tout ça, songea le brun, c’est que ça marchait. Alors que le shinobi aux cheveux d’or n’utilisait pourtant aucun chakra médical, la douleur continua à décroître lentement, comme apaisée par les massages et les caresses dans ses cheveux que Naruto lui faisait. Le brun soupira de lassitude. Qu’allait-il encore bien pouvoir lui arriver ? Être fatigué et avoir des nausées ce n’était pas suffisant ? Ça allait durer encore longtemps comme ça ?

~oOo~

Sasuke faisait la cuisine, en tout cas, il essayait. Le livre de recettes que Naruto lui avait ramené, accompagné d’un grand tablier jaune orné d’une immense grenouille verte, était ouvert devant lui sur le plan de travail alors qu’il suivait soigneusement, étape par étape, ce qu’il y avait d’écrit. Non, il ne portait pas le fameux tablier qui avait immédiatement reçu un regard meurtrier de son cru. Et non, il n’était pas prêt de le porter, maudissant Naruto et ses idées saugrenues sans parler de son goût immodéré pour les couleurs criardes et les trucs innommables.

Concentré, il tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre les termes techniques utilisés, termes dont il n’avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. C’était quoi “émincer” ? Il lui faudrait presque un dictionnaire pour traduire la recette ! Pourtant petit, il regardait sa mère faire la cuisine et ça avait l’air simple ! Ses premiers essais culinaires s’étaient révélés être sinon totalement catastrophiques, au moins complètement immangeables ! A peine mieux que la cuisine de Sakura ! C’était dire !

A l’évocation de son ancienne coéquipière, ses mains se crispèrent autour du manche du couteau effilé qui lui servait à couper les légumes. Il abattit violemment la lame tranchante sur une innocente carotte, la découpant en rondelles grossières, regrettant amèrement de ne pouvoir faire de même avec la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Les visites quotidiennes dont elle l’honorait étaient pour lui un véritable calvaire.

Pas que la kunoichi soit particulièrement désagréable mais elle avait l’art et la manière de lui rappeler sans cesse des choses qu’il aurait aimé un tant soit peu oublier. Il n’était pas complètement stupide, il avait bien compris que Naruto lui avait couru après toute ces années pour tenir une promesse qu’il lui avait faite, à elle ! Et ce, dés la première fois qu’elle lui en avait parlé ! Inutile de le lui rappeler tous les jours ou presque !

Sous ses airs candides de gentille fille attentionnée et soucieuse de ses amis, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui faire sentir que lui était parti, abandonnant Naruto derrière lui, et qu’elle, elle était restée au côté de leur ami commun durant tout ce temps. Sans oublier naturellement le chagrin que son départ avait généré chez les membres de son ancienne équipe, un certain blond en particulier ! Oui, il avait bien compris tout ça, mais Sakura semblait croire qu’il avait besoin qu’elle le lui rappelle quotidiennement.

Abandonnant la carotte maintenant plus hachée menue qu’autre chose, il saisit des champignons et poursuivit son dur labeur, ses pensées revenant sans cesse vers son enfer personnel : une certaine demoiselle avec des cheveux abominablement roses. Il détestait le rose ! Mais visiblement, il était le seul ! Naruto, ce Baka, souriait toujours gentiment à la jeune fille qui, quand elle ne le disputait pas pour des broutilles sans intérêt, flirtait outrageusement avec lui, et ce dernier ne semblait y voir que du feu.

Elle minaudait devant lui avec des airs bovins, le touchant plus que de raison, de façon soi-disant innocente, caressant son bras, passant la main dans ses cheveux sous un prétexte quelconque, lorgnant sans vergogne le derrière du jinchuriki quand il avait le dos tourné. Sasuke avait d’ailleurs malencontreusement suivi le regard de la jeune fille, une fois, tout à fait par hasard, hein, et avait pu constater, toujours par hasard hein, que le blond avait un postérieur tout à fait regardable. Mais bon, là n’était pas la question, n’est ce pas ?

Cette attitude l’énervait particulièrement. Il fallait le dire s’il les dérangeait hein ! Il n’avait pas demandé à être là, lui ! Alors si les deux abrutis pouvaient lui épargner leurs scènes dégoulinantes de guimauve, ça l’arrangerait bien, merci ! Constatant que ses champignons étaient réduits en purée, il posa son couteau, sortit une casserole et la posa sur le feu de la gazinière. Se penchant sur le livre de cuisine, il fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire “Blanchir”.

Assis sur un des tabourets haut du bar qui séparait la cuisine du reste du séjour, Naruto regardait son colocataire qui s’affairait. Les sourcils froncés par la concentration, le jeune brun semblait avoir des difficultés à comprendre les instructions du livre. Les yeux bleus détaillèrent le profil de statue grecque du cuisinier en herbe. Le bruit répétitif du couteau sur la planche à découper attira son attention sur les mains fines qui maniaient la lame, l’abattant avec une telle force que les morceaux de légumes volaient autour de la planche en bois.

A quoi pouvait bien penser son ami pour être ainsi contrarié ? Parce qu’il l’était visiblement, Naruto le connaissait suffisamment bien pour le deviner. Peut-être pensait-il aux séances d’interrogatoire avec Ibiki... où il refusait toujours de prononcer ne serait-ce qu’un seul mot, s’entêtant avec obstination. Comme s’il avait besoin de ça en plus, cet idiot. Le problème commençait d’ailleurs à se corser de ce côté là aussi.

Les séances avec l’investigateur du village caché de la feuille qui se répétaient quotidiennement laissaient Sasuke régulièrement sur le carreau. Il était même intervenu deux ou trois fois déjà pour stopper à temps une nouvelle transformation en mini-Kyuubi. Quand le ninja balafré partait, Sasuke était exsangue, enchaînant juste après ces nouvelles crises bizarres qui variaient du simple mal de tête à la migraine la plus atroce, assaisonnée d’autres symptômes intermittents comme maux de ventre, peau qui démange, mal partout, oreilles sifflantes, vision troublée et autres joyeusetés.

En bref, tout un palmarès de nouveaux problèmes auxquels Naruto devait pallier comme il pouvait, tout ça juste parce que l’autre entêté ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche. C’était un comble tout de même, après c’était quand même lui qui devait le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Ce qui le chiffonnait le plus là dedans, c’était que sa grand-mère de cœur ne semblait pas affolée outre mesure par le résultat des séances sur Sasuke et visiblement ne ferait rien pour qu’elles s’arrêtent.

Foutu conseil ! C’étaient eux qui voulaient tout savoir, peu importait le prix, mais ils ne connaissaient pas Sasuke, ce n’était certainement pas comme ça qu’ils en tireraient quoique ce soit. Le seul point positif de toute cette affaire était que ça lui permettait de se rapprocher de son ami, celui-ci le battant froid le reste du temps. La seule exception était la nuit, où le brun enclenchait le mode koala, atterrissant systématiquement sur le futon qu’occupait Naruto, au point que celui-ci avait finalement décidé de réintégrer le lit.

Les yeux de Naruto descendirent inconsciemment le long de la silhouette longiligne de son ami, plus si longiligne que ça d’ailleurs. Maintenant qu’il le voyait comme ça, de profil, il était difficile de manquer le petit renflement bien présent au niveau de son ventre. Ce renflement qui signifiait qu’un petit être était en train de croître à cet endroit, dans le corps de Sasuke. Cet enfant à naître qui grandissait en lui... Cet enfant dont lui aussi était le père...

Ils n’en avaient pas reparlé depuis la fameuse dernière tentative en date d’avortement raté de Sasuke quelques semaines auparavant... Si tout se passait bien, ils allaient... ils allaient avoir un bébé... Lui et Sasuke... Ils allaient avoir un bébé... un bébé... Naruto frissonna intérieurement. Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire être père ? Lui avait toujours été orphelin, la seule personne pour lui se rapprochant le plus de cette définition étant Iruka et Jiraya. Comment pourrait-il élever un enfant alors qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment on faisait... Une pointe d’angoisse lui broya le cœur qu’il noya bien vite sous tout un tas de résolutions fermes et décidées. Il ferait tout ce qu’il pourrait, pour le bébé, et pour Sasuke.

Sasuke n’avait jamais parlé de sa grossesse avec lui.... ni avec personne d’ailleurs. Il n’en parlait pas, point. Quand Tsunade venait l’examiner, il détournait toujours la tête du côté opposé, ne regardant pas son ventre, ni ce que la medic-nin faisait. Même pour s’habiller, il s’acharnait à rentrer dans ses pantalons, quitte à ne pas fermer le bouton du haut. Cette attitude inquiétait Naruto, qui n’osait pas aborder le sujet avec lui, craignant de rompre le fragile équilibre qu’ils avaient instauré.

C’était donc en cachette qu’il se renseignait sur la question, en parlant avec Iruka, celui-ci ayant été informé de la situation par la bouche de la Godaïme, celle-ci estimant qu’en tant que tuteur de Naruto, il pourrait lui apporter un soutien utile. L’instituteur lui avait offert des livres sur le sujet et lui prêtait une oreille attentive, lui parlant de ses parents et de sa propre perception de ce rôle. Il savait bien qu’un jour ou l’autre, il lui faudrait mettre les pieds dans le plat avec le premier concerné, Sasuke, ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce que lui en pensait. Mais il appréhendait beaucoup cette discussion, le brun pouvant être particulièrement blessant et obtus quand il voulait.

Le silence obstiné de l’Uchiwa lors des séances d’interrogatoire n’augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Ce foutu teme était bien capable de se barrer en lui laissant le bébé. Et qu’est-ce qu’il ferait alors ? Élever seul cet enfant ? Lui qui n’avait jamais connu ses propres parents.... Comment pourrait-il y arriver ? Seul... Sans Sasuke... Il n’en n’était pas question ! Il ne le laisserait jamais repartir. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que ça faisait d’être orphelin, et n’avoir qu’un parent, pour lui, c’était la même chose.

Et puis il y tenait, l’air de rien, à cet enfoiré ! Même s’il avait le don de le faire tourner en bourrique et de lui retourner le cerveau. Comment expliquer autrement cette tendresse qu’il ressentait quand le brun, profondément endormi, se nichait contre lui la nuit, ses mains agrippées au devant de son tee-shirt, son visage coulé dans son cou, une de ses jambes passée par dessus les siennes. Quand il le voyait ainsi, il avait l’incompréhensible envie de le serrer encore plus fort contre lui et surtout de ne plus jamais le laisser sortir de l’étreinte de ses bras.

Un sifflement douloureux le sorti de ses pensées, ramenant son attention sur le cuisinier qui visiblement venait de se faire brûler par un éclat de friture. Naruto ricana moqueusement.  
\- Il va falloir que je t’achète des gants aussi ? lança-t-il à la pauvre victime qui le fusilla du regard. Je suis certain de pouvoir en trouver assortis au tablier.  
\- … Tu l’as fait exprès ! réalisa soudain Sasuke, ne sachant s’il devait laisser couler ou frapper son colocataire en pleine tête avec la poêle qu’il tenait en cet instant entre ses mains.

Naruto avait dressé la table pour eux deux, s’y installant, se préparant psychologiquement à goûter la nouvelle tentative culinaire du brun. Sasuke fusilla du regard le plat entre ses mains. Cela n’avait encore une fois, rien à voir avec la photo particulièrement alléchante et bien présentée du livre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, se convainquant que les apparences ne faisaient pas tout, il posa le met au centre de la table, trucidant d’un regard ombrageux son ancien coéquipier. A la moindre remarque, c’était sûr, il le chidorisait ou à défaut, il lui jetterait la dite préparation à la figure.

Naruto plongea avec crainte ses baguettes dans son bol. Prenant une mini-bouchée, il enfourna le tout dans sa bouche, adressant une prière silencieuse à qui de droit pour sa survie. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent légèrement. Cette fois, c’était presque mangeable. Se retournant vers le brun, toujours debout à côté de lui, qui guettait du coin de l’œil ses réactions, il lui adressa un sourire encourageant.  
\- C’est moins pire que ce que je craignais. C’est bien, tu progresses. Bientôt, ce sera vraiment mangeable.

Sasuke vexé rétorqua, piqué au vif.  
\- Et bien, tu n’as qu’à le faire toi ! On verra si tu fais mieux !  
Sur ces paroles bien senties, le brun tourna les talons sans rien ajouter et se cala dans le canapé devant la télé, appuyant d’une main rageuse sur les boutons de la télécommande. Qu’est-ce qu’il y connaissait d’abord l’autre imbécile, lui qui ne bouffait tout le temps que des ramen ! Il se permettait de critiquer mais lui-même n’avait jamais essayé de cuisiner !

Naruto esquissa un léger sourire espiègle. Bon d’accord, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort... quoique. Mais au moins ce buté de brun silencieux et renfermé avait réagit. Naruto rejoignit l’Uchiwa sur le canapé qui zappait furieusement d’une chaîne à l’autre. Les images mouvantes attirèrent le regard du blond alors qu’il s‘asseyait à son tour sur le canapé. Le canapé... là aussi toute une stratégie... Jamais trop près de Sasuke, jamais trop loin non plus...

\- Oh ! Laisse, c’est un excellent film de samouraïs ! s’exclama soudain le blond, reconnaissant les acteurs de ce film qui retraçait la vie d’un samouraï sans peur et sans reproche.  
Son colocataire lui jeta un regard en biais, son visage toujours renfrogné.  
\- Pas question ! C’est l’heure de cette série bizarre qui tourne autour d’un café, répliqua Sasuke d’un ton sans appel, sa main se resserrant convulsivement autour de la télécommande.

Les yeux de Naruto s’arrondirent de surprise alors qu’il se tournait vers son ami.  
\- Mais enfin ! C’est un très bon film ! Hyper passionnant, pleins de batailles et tout, tu vas adorer ! En plus, l’acteur est génial ! Je l’ai déjà vu avec Iruka, c’est vraiment chouette.  
\- … m’en fous.  
Ce fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint, le brun continuant son zapping jusqu’à la chaîne qu’il cherchait, son regard rivé sur l’écran.

Le défilement continua jusqu’à stopper sur effectivement une série au générique entraînant.  
\- Allez, Sas’ke ! Tu ne vas quand même pas regarder ça ! C’est naze, alors que mon film lui...  
\- NON ! Quelle lettre de ce mot tu ne comprends pas, imbécile !  
Le ton sec et sans appel, doublé d’un regard furieux accompagné de discrets tremblements de rage de son vis-à-vis, fit comprendre à Naruto que cette fois il valait mieux qu’il cède. Il se souvenait encore des crises que son ami avait fait à l’hôpital sous le coup de la colère et il n’était pas prêt à remettre le couvert de ce côté là.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, le blond se rencogna dans le canapé avec un soupir de reddition. Sasuke souffla intérieurement. La vie d’un samouraï ? Pavée de combats et de sang ? Non merci, il faisait déjà bien assez de cauchemars la nuit sans en plus se rajouter des facteurs aggravants. A sa grande honte, il s’était rendu compte qu’il supportait de plus en plus mal tout ce qui avait attrait au liquide vermeil et aux histoires d’affrontements, les images du téléviseur s’imprimant irrémédiablement dans son esprit et lui collant des sueurs froides et des montées d’angoisses alors qu’il était pourtant bien tranquillement installé sur le canapé.

Voir des séries innocentes ou des films où tout se finissait toujours bien dans le meilleur des mondes était donc son pain quotidien depuis quelques temps. Pas question que Naruto découvre cette nouvelle faiblesse à accrocher à son palmarès, il y en avait déjà bien assez comme ça ! Et ras-le-bol de se réveiller en sursaut en pleine nuit parce que ce qu’il avait pu voir sur cette stupide télé se mélangeait avec ses propres fantômes, lui collant des rêves horribles.

Sasuke replia ses jambes sous lui et se cala confortablement, le décor du café apparaissant sur l’écran. C’était la vie et ses aléas d’une bande d’amis tout ce qu’il y avait de plus banal, et ça lui convenait très bien. Et puis zut, s’il voulait être tout à fait honnête envers lui-même, ce qu’il n’était pas, il mourrait d’envie de savoir ce qui allait arriver à Monica et Chandler dans cet épisode. Un petit frisson glacé parcourut son échine, cette bicoque était définitivement pleine de courants d’airs.

Naruto renonça à suivre les circonvolutions des personnages, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu’il se passait et pourquoi donc ils allaient tous au café du coin. Guettant du coin de l’œil l’Uchiwa rivé à l’écran luminescent, il en vint à la conclusion suivante : Oui, Sasuke, Uchiwa Sasuke, était complètement accro à une bête série télé. Sûrement une addiction développée pendant sa période larvaire qui ne datait pas d’il y a si longtemps.

Il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe plutôt que d’avoir fait découvrir au brun les joies de la télé-manie, Sasuke était tellement absorbé par son feuilleton que l’Akatsuki en personne débarquant pour raser le village une nouvelle fois ne le ferait pas décrocher. Le jinchuriki fut alors témoin des gestes involontaires de Sasuke cherchant inconsciemment à se réchauffer. Ses pieds se frottèrent l’un sur l’autre alors que ses bras se posaient sur ses avant bras et les frictionnaient. Levant les yeux au ciel, Naruto se leva et partit vers la chambre.

Une chose douce et molle s’écrasa sur Sasuke, lui bloquant un instant la vue. Un grognement mécontent lui échappa avant qu’il ne se rende compte de ce qu’il tenait entre ses mains.  
\- Couvre-toi, tu grelottes, commenta Naruto face au regard inquisiteur posé sur lui.  
Retenant avec peine un petit soupir de bien être, Sasuke ne répondit pas et revint à son feuilleton télévisé, s’enroulant prestement dans sa couette colorée.

L’épisode de la série était terminé depuis longtemps, suivi d’il ne savait même plus quoi d’autre tellement ça avait été abrutissant. Une chose était sûre, le brun était bel et bien un drogué des feuilletons bien guimauves et innocents. Quelque part en cours de route, ce dernier avait d’ailleurs fini par s’assoupir, empaqueté dans l’étoffe, glissant peu à peu sur le canapé. Son souffle régulier effleurait maintenant le cou de Naruto qui n’avait pas osé le déranger, le poids de son ami à moitié écroulé sur lui, sa tête calée contre épaule.

Les nuits n’étant pas franchement de tout repos ces derniers temps, il était plus que normal, vu son état de fatigue et tout le reste, que Sasuke tombe endormi. Avec mille et une précaution et délicatesse, l’Uzumaki fit glisser la tête de son camarade fourbu sur ses genoux. Observant le visage tranquille et détendu, Naruto aurait souhaité que le brun arbore cette expression même éveillé. Il glissa une main dans les mèches sombres qu’il écarta du visage du dormeur avant de continuer à caresser la chevelure noir de jais qui tranchait sur son pantalon orange.

Comme à son habitude, et tout comme le jinchuriki l’avait remarqué non sans un certain amusement, son colocataire émit un petit grognement grave, proche du ronronnement béat, une ombre de sourire de contentement étirant le coin de la bouche fine et à peine rosée. Naruto sourit avec douceur, ses iris azurées glissant sur le corps allongé sur le flanc sous l’édredon qu’il remonta sur les épaules découvertes. Les pensées du jeune homme à la chevelure dorée en revinrent pour la énième fois au sujet de toutes ses attentions : Sasuke.

Comment aborder avec lui ce que visiblement ce dernier cherchait à tout prix à ignorer ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu’il n’était pas tout seul dans cette galère, et que justement ça pouvait devenir autre chose de bien plus beau qu’une galère ? Ils allaient avoir un bébé... dans quelques mois, ils deviendraient des parents... Ce constat était tellement étrange et encore tellement abstrait pour lui...

Le regard de Naruto descendit tout comme un peu plus tôt vers le ventre de son ancien coéquipier. Tsunade lui avait expliqué que le corps de Sasuke allait changer au fur et à mesure, mais tout ça lui avait paru lointain et incongru. Difficile de rapprocher l’image d’une femme enceinte, épanouie et au ventre bien rond, d’un brun buté et téméraire, fier et fort au combat... Pourtant, il l’avait bien vu tout à l’heure, de ses propres yeux. Le bébé était là et grandissait, donnant toute sa réalité aux paroles de la sannin légendaire.

La main de Naruto qui ne brossait pas les cheveux de son colocataire se leva avec lenteur, puis glissa sur le corps emmitouflé. Elle s’arrêta sur le flanc, au niveau de l’abdomen, aussi légère qu’une plume, presque tremblante. Le jinchuriki déglutit, pas vraiment à l’aise, presque comme s’il risquait de se faire mordre. Lentement, très lentement, sa main, sur le tissu coloré, plongea du flanc vers les abdominaux de Sasuke. L’un de ses doigts s’enfonça petit à petit sous le nombril, dans l’épaisseur de l’édredon qui entourait le dormeur.

C’était dur, pas mou, juste dur. Le ventre du possesseur du Sharingan était juste dur. Si une personne qui ne connaissait pas Sasuke le voyait aujourd’hui, il penserait sûrement que c’était un type ayant pris un poil trop de poids localisé à cet endroit. Rien ne signalait réellement la présence d’un petit être en train de grandir, bien à l’abri dans ce ventre. Naruto retira sa main comme s’il s’était brûlé, la réalité de cet enfant à venir devenant tout à coup un petit peu trop concrète. Il contempla le visage serein et le corps assoupi, tiraillé par tout un tas de pensées.

Sasuke était enceinte, il attendait un enfant, un enfant de lui, un bébé, leur bébé... qui était en train de se développer... là, juste là, très exactement là, dans l’abdomen de son meilleur ami... C’était réel, c’était bel et bien réel, ce n’était plus juste des mots. C’était physiquement là, pour de vrai. Ça commençait à être visible et même tangible... Ils allaient vraiment avoir un enfant, un petit bout de chou... lui et Sasuke... une progéniture, un môme avec des gênes Uchiwa et Uzumaki-Namikaze... Dit comme ça, ça paraissait complètement fou... et pourtant c’était bel et bien ce qui était en train de se produire... sauf si Sasuke décidait encore de faire des siennes.

Sasuke grogna légèrement dans son sommeil, une voix douce l’appelant avec insistance. Il ouvrit vaguement un œil, tombant sur la table basse et son vert criard. Malgré son état semi comateux, il comprit que la voix lui disait d’aller se coucher dans son lit... C’est vrai que ce n’était pas une mauvaise idée... Complètement léthargique, il s’extirpa du canapé et maintenant sa couette enroulée autour de lui, il prit, d’un pas traînant, la direction de sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sans la moindre grâce sur le matelas confortable, se rendormant aussitôt.

Naruto avait suivi, amusé, le brun plus qu'ensommeillé et ne put s’empêcher de ricaner doucement en le voyant s’effondrer comme une masse sur le lit. Cette cohabitation avait du bon, malgré toutes les difficultés, elle lui permettait de découvrir des aspects de la personnalité de son ami, qu’il n’avait jusque là jamais soupçonné. Certains l’énervaient plus qu’autre chose, d’autres l’amusaient fortement mais, au final, tous ces petits travers ne lui rendaient son colocataire que plus attachant.

~oOo~

\- Ah ah ah ! Sakuran-chan ! Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus.... Naruto, les joues rougies d’embarras, se grattait l’arrière de la nuque en riant.  
\- Je n’exagère pas du tout.... Tu as été extraordinaire ce jour-là, lui répondit la jeune fille d’un ton péremptoire. Elle poursuivit d’une voix plus douce.  
\- Ce jour-là, je me suis rendue compte à quel point tu étais devenu fort.... et tu avais carrément la classe avec ton manteau rouge et noir ! conclu t-elle d’un ton admiratif.

Les deux coéquipiers étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé et discutaient en buvant un thé pour la jeune fille et un verre de jus de fruit pour le blond, évoquant des souvenirs communs. La kunoichi se pencha vers la table basse, y déposant délicatement sa tasse, puis elle se tourna vers son voisin et le fixa d’un regard tendre.  
\- J’ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre ce jour là.... Pain était tellement fort, murmura t-elle.  
Tendant la main, elle caressa du bout des doigts une joue marquées par trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches.

Surpris, Naruto ne réagit pas, appréciant la douceur surprenante de la jeune fille, peu habitué à un tel traitement de la part de celle-ci. Il lui fit un doux sourire, et répondit calmement.  
\- Mais j’étais plus fort que lui. Tout s’est bien fini, et c’est tout ce qui compte non ?  
\- Oui, tu as raison. Et puis je n’aurais pas dû être si surprise, tu m’avais déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises que tu étais très puissant. Mais c’est plus fort que moi, je m’inquiète pour toi.... Je ne veux pas te perdre....

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux verts plantés dans ceux bleus de son ami. Elle se pencha lentement vers lui, voyant le visage de celui-ci passer de la gêne à la surprise, avant de s’embraser comme un coquelicot. Déposant un léger baiser sur le front de Naruto, elle lui souffla :  
\- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.... énormément même.... Alors fais attention à toi, s’il te plaît.  
\- …..Promis..... murmura le blond, choqué par le geste inattendu de sa coéquipière.

Se ré-engonçant dans le canapé, la jeune médic-nin sourit tendrement et reporta son attention sur sa tasse, alors qu’à ses côtés l’adolescent blond, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, portait une main hésitante à son front. Il lui adressa un sourire timide quand elle le regarda, puis reprit le fil de la conversation comme si de rien n’était, parlant avec entrain et humour de sa première rencontre avec leur autre coéquipier, Saï.

L’innocente télécommande protesta vivement sous les coups de doigts rageurs qu’elle subissait de la part d’un brun, particulièrement énervé. Elle n’était en rien responsable de la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme qui la maniait, et elle n’appréciait que moyennement de lui servir de défouloir. Elle était fragile, un peu de délicatesse s’il vous plaît ! Mais ses protestations ne furent pas entendues par le concerné qui poursuivit son furieux écrasage de boutons.

Sasuke fulminait intérieurement, assis dans l’un des fauteuils du salon, zappant avec énervement d’une chaîne à l’autre, malmenant la pauvre télécommande, qui n’avait rien demandé à personne. Ce jour là, Naruto était rentré plus tôt que d’habitude de sa visite quotidienne à Tsunade, pour sa plus grande joie. Mais l’espoir de voir son ancienne coéquipière quitter la maison rapidement avait vite été balayé comme un fétu de paille quand ce baka de blond avait invité la jeune fille à prendre un thé, ce qu’elle avait accepté avec entrain.

La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui donnait la nausée. C’était quoi ça ? Pour qui elle se prenait cette cruche ? Naruto avait toujours été fort.... Elle était bien la seule à ne pas s’en être aperçu avant... Même lui le savait, et ce bien avant de quitter le village. Bon il ne l’admettrait jamais à voix haute, mais il savait que le blond était puissant. Un adversaire digne de lui.... Il n’y avait bien que cette fille.... stupide pour ne pas l’avoir vu.

Et l’autre crétin qui rougissait bêtement ! Tss ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui trouvait à cette fille ? Déjà plus jeune, il ne comprenait pas l’affection du blond pour la rosée. A part pleurnicher et lui courir après, elle ne savait pas faire grand chose. Ah si, il était mauvaise langue.... elle savait critiquer le blond quoiqu’il fasse. Visiblement ça, ça avait bien changé durant son absence ! Depuis tout à l’heure, elle ne faisait que chanter les louanges du jinchuriki et énumérait toutes les choses soi-disant extraordinaires qu’il avait faites.

Bon il pouvait comprendre que la kunoichi soit persuadée que Naruto avait éliminé Deidara, il ne parlait toujours pas pendant les séances d’interrogatoires donc, bien évidemment, personne ne savait que le blond maniaque des explosifs était bêtement mort en s’explosant lui-même au terme d’un combat acharné dont lui, oui lui, et pas l’autre crétin,était ressorti vainqueur. Mais quand même !

Ses oreilles ne percevant plus le bruit de la conversation qu’entretenaient les deux autres, Sasuke coula un regard discret vers eux. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu’il voyait la jeune fille se pencher vers le visage du blond. Non, mais qu’est-ce qu’elle croyait faire celle là ?! Elle n’allait quand même pas....! Son cœur repris sa course à un rythme effréné quand les lèvres de la demoiselle se posèrent sur le front de Naruto.

Le brun se détourna rapidement de la scène, fronçant les sourcils face à l’étrange sentiment de soulagement qui l’avait envahi quand il avait vu Sakura embrasser le front du blond. C’était quoi ça ? Depuis quand était-il soulagé pour un truc comme ça ? S’il ne se connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait presque pû se croire jaloux ! Bien vite, il chassa cette idée absurde.... Lui jaloux de Naruto ? Parfaitement ridicule !

Le bruit de verre tapant contre la table attira son attention sur la tasse que venait de reprendre la jeune fille. SA tasse ! Celle dans laquelle il buvait son thé le matin, celle que Naruto lui avait offerte et qui était d’une couleur bleue particulièrement flashy. Bref, sa tasse que son ancienne coéquipière s’était appropriée sans lui demander son avis et avec l’accord du jinchuriki. Sentant l’énervement l’envahir un peu plus, Sasuke reporta son attention sur la télévision et la télécommande qu’il continua de malmener.

-.... et Saï qui faisait constamment des remarques sur la taille de ton pénis ! Ah ah ah !  
La phrase de la jeune fille, dite sur un ton moqueur, et suivie d’un éclat de rire qui ne couvrait pas complètement les bougonnements de Naruto, résonna aux oreilles Uchiwesques, la surprise manquant de faire s’étouffer avec sa salive le propriétaire des dites oreilles. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire encore ? Surtout que de ce que lui avait vu, partage de salle de bain oblige, le pénis en question était de taille tout à fait honorable.

Mais c’était quoi ces pensées ? Depuis quand, lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, pensait au pénis de l’usuratonkachi ? Surtout en termes élogieux.... C’était officiel, il en avait marre ! Après son chakra et son corps, voilà qu’il perdait le contrôle de son esprit ! Il allait finir par devenir fou... Il ne voyait que ça comme explication.... Saleté de truc qui lui bouffait l’organisme.... Voilà, c’était ça, c’était la faute du truc....

\- Oh, et tu te souviens quand... poursuivit Sakura, son bras se posant avec délicatesse sur le bras de Naruto, ses yeux de jade sur lui, emplis de guimauve.  
Sasuke faillit bien casser la télécommande entre ses deux mains. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait l’autre débile là, il ne voyait pas qu’elle lui faisait du rentre dedans ? Plus Sasuke les regardait et plus il en était sûr, lui ! Et puis, il avait vu assez de romance à la télé pour savoir comment ça se passait ces trucs là, tous tendres et tous sucrés. Beurk !

Le brun détourna les yeux, son visage impassible troublé par un léger tic nerveux. Naruto, lui ne voyait rien, ne se rendait absolument pas compte ! De toute façon, il ne verrait même pas un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine cet imbécile. Il était là, planté comme un abruti, à lui faire des grands sourires et à discuter avec elle, des sourires immenses et lumineux... Sasuke déglutit difficilement. Si ça se trouvait, et après tout, c’était plus que probable, Naruto en pinçait toujours pour le bonbon rose qui se la jouait collante.

Il avait toujours eu une inclinaison particulière pour la jeune fille, déjà du temps où ils étaient tous les trois coéquipiers, alors si ça se trouvait, aujourd’hui, il l’aimait, comme dans tous ces films et ces feuilletons stupides qu’il avait regardé. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Plus il y pensait et plus cette conclusion semblait être la bonne, la seule explication au fait que le blond supportait sans broncher tout ce cinéma gluant et semblait même heureux, heureux comme ça faisait des jours que le brun ne l’avait pas vu l’être.

Une pression douloureuse qu’il ne chercha pas plus à expliquer lui serra le cœur. En fait, c’était lui qui était de trop. Il avait été absent pendant si longtemps, il était normal qu’au final ces deux-là se soient rapprochés et s’entendent si bien. Lui de toute façon n’aurait jamais dû être là aujourd’hui. C’était un simple concours de circonstances, un malheureux hasard si ce jour là il avait croisé Naruto dans la forêt. Sans ça, il serait en route vers sa vengeance. Il ne serait pas là, il serait même à des kilomètres de là, en train de préparer l’élimination de tous les habitants de ce maudit village.

Le visage de Sasuke se froissa de rancœur. Il était fatigué de toute cette histoire. La séance d’aujourd’hui avec le ninja balafré l’avait laissé avec une migraine furieuse dont Naruto s’était occupé avant de partir, mais il la sentait repointer le bout de son nez. Il avait été si soulagé de voir Naruto rentrer plus tôt mais les voir tous les deux roucouler lui donnait maintenant la nausée. Pris d’une inspiration subite, l’Uchiwa éteignit la télé d’un geste plein de rage, le bruit des conversations des deux tourtereaux le poursuivant alors qu’il quittait péniblement le fauteuil pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Faire la cuisine, voilà ce qu’il allait faire. Et, après quelques catastrophiques premiers essais, voilà au moins un domaine où il surpassait maintenant allègrement la rosée. Ses plats étaient de plus en plus comestibles, et bien meilleurs que ceux de Sakura. Ça, il en était certain ! Surpris par sa réaction puérile, Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors qu’il ouvrait distraitement son livre de recettes sur un plat quelconque, sortant à grand gestes brutaux ce dont il avait besoin pour la préparation. Se changer les idées, se changer les idées, se répéta t-il comme un mantra, se changer les idées sinon, il était à peu près sûr de se mettre à tout casser.

Il était fatigué de cette situation. Il était fatigué tout court d’ailleurs. Il continuait à mal dormir la nuit, et il en voulait à Naruto pour ça. L’idiot avait insisté pour voir un documentaire sur la protection des baleines, ce qu’il avait finalement accepté. Après tout, le blond se tapait bien son feuilleton sur son histoire de café là, sans rien dire. Alors il avait cédé, histoire de faire un geste exceptionnel. Mais voilà... Qui après, avait rêvé qu’il se retrouvait aussi gros et déformé qu’une baleine, échoué sur une plage, moribond, seul, les tripes à l’air alors que quelque chose qu’il ne distinguait pas vraiment s’éloignait de lui en rampant dans le sable ? Bibi, bien sûr !

Il lui avait fallu des heures pour se calmer et réussir à se rendormir, entre les bras de ce stupide baka en plus ! Sasuke abattit sans ménagement le couteau sur le pauvre champignon qu’il tenait sur la planche à découper. Il en avait marre, tout simplement marre... Marre d’être coincé ici avec ce truc dans le bide, marre d’être aussi faible, marre de tout ça. Il avait une vengeance à accomplir, un honneur à laver, et dans le sang en prime, s’il vous plaît !

Naruto raccompagna Sakura à la porte, se grattant l’arrière du crâne d’un air penaud. Les signes d’énervement du brun étaient si évidents, et il faisait tellement de bruit dans la cuisine que Sakura avait fini par comprendre qu’il était temps pour elle de prendre congé.  
\- Désolé, Sakura-chan.  
\- Y a pas de mal Naruto. Je comprends. Je sais comment il est. Ça doit être vraiment difficile pour toi. Tu te retrouves coincé ici à le surveiller comme du lait sur le feu, à lui servir de nourrice et à te plier à ses moindres caprices alors que tu devrais être en mission. Je parie que c’est pas vraiment la vie de ninja dont tu rêvais, hein ? Enfin... C’est comme ça. Allez j’y vais. A demain.  
\- … A demain.

Ils se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte, non sans un dernier sourire échangé. Naruto referma le battant, étouffant un soupir désabusé. C’est vrai que c’était pas tout à fait comme ça qu’il s’imaginait le retour de Sasuke à Konoha. Et c’était vrai aussi que les missions au grand air commençaient à lui manquer furieusement. Mais Sasuke était de retour, et plus important encore, ils allaient avoir un bébé, et ça, c’était tout ce qui comptait pour l’instant. Sa discussion avec la jeune fille lui avait fait plaisir, mais pour le moment il avait surtout un brun, visiblement à nouveau d’une humeur massacrante et passablement énervé, à calmer.

Naruto arrondit les yeux de surprise quand il arriva dans la cuisine. Sasuke était debout face au plan de travail, débitant avec des mouvements rageurs des morceaux de tofu puis des champignons en bouillie, la planche à découper se couvrant de stries profondes. Fronçant les sourcils, inquiet, il se rapprocha de la silhouette raidie qui abattait sa lame sans aucune merci sur les pauvres légumes.  
\- Sasuke, est ce que ça va ? demanda t-il à la figure fermée, concentrée sur sa tâche.

Oui, c’était de la faute de Naruto s’il se retrouvait dans cette situation désastreuse ! C’était lui le seul et unique responsable ! Qui avait perdu le contrôle sur cet enfoiré de renard, hein ? Qui ! Et comme par hasard, peu de temps après qu’il se soit débarrassé d’Orochimaru qui voulait faire de lui son réceptacle. Et après ça, il s’était coltiné Madara qui lui aussi mine de rien se servait de lui. Et maintenant, c’était ces vieux cons du conseils qui cherchaient à l’utiliser pour lui soutirer des informations. Et puis quoi encore ! Ah oui, en prime, alors qu’il pensait bien être débarrassé de ces histoires de devenir le réceptacle d’autrui, voilà qu’il était devenu l’incubateur d’une chose qui poussait dans son bide ! Mais merde à la fin ! C’était pas marqué : Hôtel du con sur son front, si ?!

Son couteau s’abattit avec encore plus de force sur le légume, victime de son ire. Son corps était à lui, merde ! Et puis, il en avait marre que tout le monde le croit assez stupide pour pouvoir l’utiliser et le manipuler comme bon leur semblait. Il était certes “enceinte”, mais pas sourd ni aveugle, bon sang ! La lame fendit encore l’air avec rage. Une phrase de la Godaime lui revint en mémoire... Ils avaient appris pour Orochimaru, elle avait dépêchée des équipes fouiller les repaires et ils avaient ramené tout ce qu’ils avaient pu trouver, dont les parchemins où Kabuto consignait le fruit de ses expériences et de celles du serpent. C’est comme ça qu’elle avait compris ce qu’il lui arrivait...

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent. Se pourrait-il... Se pourrait-il que le conseil ait eu vent de ces fâcheux effets secondaires... et se soit servit de cet idiot de blond comme appât, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer ? Et si ça se trouvait... Si ça se trouvait Naruto avait reçu des instructions en ce sens là ? Laissant Kyuubi faire tout le sale boulot à sa place, trop lâche pour s’en charger lui-même ? Oh oui, quel magnifique tableau il formerait avec Sakura, une fois que lui aurait donné naissance à ce... à cette chose...

L’image de Naruto et de Sakura, en couple, pouponnant un bébé dépositaire à la fois des gênes de Naruto, de ceux des Uchiwa et du chakra de Kyuubi s’imposa dans son esprit, lui tordant les entrailles. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide, lui, de ne pas l’avoir réalisé plus tôt ! Toutes ces paroles, toutes ces promesses et ces gestes attentionnés ! Tout ça ce n’était que du vent pour le rassurer ! Ils avaient tout prévu depuis le départ ! Les salauds, les enfoirés ! Ils se servaient de lui depuis le début !

Son regard tomba sur sa main qui serrait convulsivement le large manche en bois. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ! C’était ça la finalité ! L’utiliser et récupérer le sang et les gênes de son clan. Ils ne s'embarrasseraient pas de menus détails et le tueraient s’il survivait à... à la naissance de cette chose qui nichait en lui, et il serait sûrement trop faible pour se défendre. Naruto se mettrait en ménage avec Sakura, récupérant son bien... fin de l’histoire. Il était un nukenin qui avait juré leur perte après tout. Et Konoha récupérerait une nouvelle génération de ninja surpuissant, poursuivant la lignée de la pupille à virgule qui aurait dû s’éteindre avec lui...

Le dos de sa main commença à se couvrir d’une lueur orangée, ses veines se mettant à saillir, les battements de son cœur devenant de plus en plus assourdissants au fur et à mesure que montait sa colère et sa hargne. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il ne les laisserait pas faire ! Il en avait marre que tout le monde se serve de lui comme d’une vulgaire poupée sans volonté. Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir ! Il les tuerait tous jusqu’au dernier ! Orochimaru, Kabuto et Danzo avaient déjà payé de leur vie le fait d’avoir voulu l’utiliser. Ils payeraient tous le même prix !

Sa fureur sanguinaire et vengeresse s’embrasa comme une torche alors que le chakra flamboyant le recouvrait comme une marée.  
\- Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Arrête, calme-toi !  
Les exclamations inquiètes de Naruto parvinrent à ses oreilles. Un rictus mauvais étira la bouche du brun quand il tourna la tête vers celui-ci, ses crocs frôlant sa lèvre inférieure. Trop tard idiot, il avait tout compris. L’heure de la vengeance avait sonné !

Il ne serait pas un chien en laisse qu’on amène tranquillement à l’abattoir d’une main, tout en le caressant de l’autre, et en l’abreuvant de paroles rassurantes pour qu’il se tienne tranquille. Les autres au moins avaient eu le cran de se servir de lui sans arrières pensées, sans faux semblants trompeurs. Les liens, l’amitié, la tendresse et tout le reste, c’était pour les faibles. Les sentiments, c’était les armes des lâches !

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux quand le chakra démoniaque commença à sourdre de la main qui s’était enfin arrêtée, abandonnant une bouillie de légumes réduits en charpie et une planche pratiquement fendue en deux. En une dernière enjambée, il fut tout proche de son ami et posa une main apaisante mais ferme sur le bras qui tenait toujours l’arme. Ce qu’il s’était passé dans le réduit revenant dans l’esprit du jinchuriki qui s'inquiéta encore plus de ce que l’Uchiwa avait en tête alors que le manteau du démon renard recouvrait le corps contracté à vitesse grand V.  
\- Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Arrête, calme-toi !

Le rictus sardonique accompagné de pupilles rouges le glaça. Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir quand Sasuke le repoussa férocement, l’envoyant durement cogner dans les placards. Naruto se redressa un peu sonné, alors qu’un grognement sauvage et furieux résonnait dans la pièce. L’Uchiwa se ramassa sur lui même, en position d’attaque, la lame d’acier, toujours entre ses doigts, pointée sur la cible de sa rage et de sa colère.

Tout était de sa faute ! Il lui avait menti dès le départ ! Naruto était le seul responsable ! Et ils étaient tous complices ! Il les tuerait tous ! Tous ! Jusqu’au dernier ! Il lui briserait d’abord les bras, puis les jambes, ensuite il lui ouvrirait le ventre comme un vulgaire poulet, et enfin, il écraserait sa gorge, il la tordrait et l’arracherait, la faisant sauter comme un vulgaire bouchon de champagne. Il le regarderait se vider de son sang, et quand il serait sûr qu’il était bien mort, il passerait à une autre victime, la première qui se présenterait à lui. Il continuerait, il continuerait encore et encore jusqu’à tous les éliminer un par un ! Jusqu’à vider totalement ce village de tous ces mécréants.

\- Sas’ke ! Reprends-toi ! C’est pas toi ça ! Allez ! tenta Naruto en faisant face à son colocataire devenu un adversaire redoutable.  
Ses paroles tombèrent dans l’oreille d’un sourd et Sasuke se jeta sur lui, sa lame en avant, ne faisant aucun mystère sur ses intentions. Le blond esquiva de justesse le couteau qui érafla son cou avant de se planter jusqu’à la garde dans le placard derrière lui. Une main griffue s'abattit sur sa gorge et s’empressa de la serrer.

Le blond se débattit avec force, tentant de repousser tant bien que mal son assaillant, réussissant finalement à se dégager de la poigne qui avait bien failli lui broyer les cordes vocales. Il fit un saut rapide sur le côté pour sortir au plus vite de l’espace étriqué de la cuisine, poursuivit par les bonds de son adversaire dans son dos. Mais quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer celui là ! Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris tout à coup ! Naruto esquiva une nouvelle attaque, roulant au sol pour ne pas finir poignardé par la lame qui le menaçait, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre correctement contre Sasuke, pas sans risquer de le blesser, tout ce qu’il pouvait faire c’était éviter ses coups et tenter de le raisonner.

Il était enceinte merde ! ll portait leur enfant ! Il ne voulait pas risquer de faire du mal au fœtus ni à son porteur. Et dire qu’il se traînait encore comme un vieillard sans force il n’y avait pas dix minutes ! Fais chier ! Là, il était vraiment mal. Visiblement, Sasuke avait la rage et il en avait clairement après lui.  
\- Sasuke, reprends-toi, bordel ! hurla Naruto.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois d’approcher le brun enragé, mais un coup de main griffue l’arrêta, l’obligeant à se déporter vivement sur le côté. Putain, c’est qu’il était rapide cet abruti ! Et infatigable... Il ne lui laissait pas une seconde de repos ! Le blond leva les mains devant son visage pour se protéger alors que le corps nimbé d’orange lui tombait lourdement dessus, le plaquant au sol sans douceur. Les griffes lui lacérèrent les avant-bras, faisant couler son sang. Poussant sur ses biceps, il réussit à repousser le brun et à se relever prestement, juste à temps pour esquiver une nouvelle fois les ongles acérés.

Sasuke voyait rouge, il avait envie de rouge. Répandre le sang, des litres de sang partout. Il voulait crépir de ce charmant liquide vermeil les murs de cette bicoque ! L’autre ne perdait rien pour attendre, il allait bien finir par l’attraper. Et quand il le tiendrait entre ses griffes, il le déchiquetterait en petits morceaux. La pulsion meurtrière fouetta ses sens et le brun se jeta une fois encore à l’attaque, manquant de peu sa cible alors qu’il brisait le kotetsu en s’écrasant lourdement dessus à quatre pattes, entraîné par son élan.

Naruto atterrit souplement sur le sol et repartit tout aussi tôt. Il s’éleva dans les airs et fit apparaître en quelques signes plusieurs clones qui se jetèrent sur Sasuke pour le plaquer au sol. Ce fut peine perdue. Son ami, mi homme mi renard, se débarrassa d’eux en quelques coups bien sentis, hurlant de rage alors que les clones se débattaient avec lui. L’Uzumaki recommença l’opération tout en esquivant une nouvelle fois un assaut brutal, multipliant cette fois le nombre de copies de lui-même.

C’était quoi ces mouches qui venaient se dresser entre lui et sa proie ? Parce qu’ils croyaient vraiment qu’il ne saurait pas distinguer l’original des copies ? Pour qui le prenait-il ? Il était Sasuke Uchiwa et avait toujours su différencier Naruto de ses clones ! Un cri bestial sorti de sa gorge quand l’une des copies lui attrapa la cheville droite. Se contorsionnant sur lui-même, il fit disparaître le moucheron d’un coup de pied puissant.

Naruto sauta sur le bar de la cuisine, esquivant un de ses clones que Sasuke avait lancé dans sa direction. A la dernière seconde, il vit le brun déchaîné surgir de la fumée provoquée par la dissipation du jutsu, il se laissa tomber de l’autre côté du bar ne posant ses pieds au sol que pour prendre son élan et passer par dessus son adversaire qui s’écrasa sur le meuble, le brisant au passage.

Leur affrontement ravagea l’intérieur douillet, les combattants détruisant tout sur leur passage, concentrés dans leurs stratégies respectives. Naruto s’ingéniait à repousser le brun et à fuir pendant que l’autre continuait à se jeter sur lui sans relâche, multipliant ses tentatives d’agression forcenée.  
\- Ah ! Merde... Sasuke, arrête !

Naruto chuta au sol sans douceur, son flanc portant la trace de sillons rouges qui transparaissaient à travers son vêtement déchiré. C’était pas passé loin cette fois. Une nouvelle vague de clones essuya un nouvel échec. Mais c’était qu’il était enragé le bestiaux ! Il allait bien finir par l’avoir s’il continuait à ce rythme. Et il restait complètement sourd à ce qu’il lui disait en plus, aussi hermétique qu’un bulot.

Sasuke se ramassa sur le sol sans le moindre effort et se lança à nouveau à l’attaque de l’espèce de zébulon orange, qu’il finirait bien par attraper d’une manière ou d’une autre, l’excitation du combat fouettant ses sens et l'enivrant de son doux parfum grisant. L’adrénaline pulsait, courant dans ses veines, démultipliant ses forces et sa réactivité. Sa hargne n’avait pas de limites, son envie de tuer était sans borne, l’obnubilant, l’hypnotisant totalement.

Tous les efforts de Naruto étaient concentrés en un seul but : trouver le moyen de calmer le brun complètement déchaîné qui lui courait après, visiblement bien décidé à lui faire la peau. Le problème étant que comparativement aux fois suivantes, il avait beau être proche de lui, lui parler, le toucher, pour tenter de juguler la crise, rien n’y faisait. Sasuke ne loupait pas une occasion de tenter de le réduire en bouillie et était loin de se calmer.

L’adresse du brun et son intelligence, qui en temps normal étaient déjà effrayantes et compliquées à gérer, alimentées par un chakra comme celui de Kyuubi étaient tout simplement effarantes. Même si ses mouvements étaient lourds et brutaux, bien loin de la grâce habituelle de combat de l’Uchiwa, ça ne l’empêchait pas pour autant de faire preuve de calcul et d’anticipation, épinglant Naruto dès qu’il commettait la moindre erreur ou relâchait sa vigilance.

\- Aaahh ! geignit-il alors que Sasuke avait mis à profit une nouvelle ouverture, labourant sa cuisse de ses griffes.  
On aurait presque dit que son adversaire prenait goût à cet échange belliqueux et jouait avec lui, comme un tigre avec sa proie, le griffant de ci de là, entamant sa chair sans lui porter le coup fatal, même s’il menait ses assauts avec violence et férocité.  
\- Putain, mais c’est pas vrai. Elle va durer encore longtemps cette crise ! Putain de teme ! Tu vas te calmer, oui ! Dans ton état en plus !

\- Il ne t’entend plus, Gamin. Il est complètement dominé par la colère. Laisse-moi ta place. Je vais le calmer moi, cet abruti, gronda le démon renard dans la tête de son réceptacle.  
\- Certainement pas. Tu serais bien capable de l’assommer pour le faire tenir tranquille. Il manquerait plus qu’il ait le crâne fendu grâce à ta délicatesse !  
\- Ah ah, très drôle. En attendant, si tu ne prends pas très vite une décision un peu plus radicale, c’est toi qui va finir avec la tête comme une pastèque. Et vu sa hargne, ce sera pas beau à voir s’il t'attrape.

Déconcentré par sa petite discussion interne avec sa boule de poil, Naruto ne vit pas Sasuke se jeter sur lui à toute volée, surgissant brusquement de sur le côté. Le poids lourd qui s’abattit dans son estomac l’emporta avec lui vers l’arrière, lui coupant le souffle. Propulsés par la force de l’impact, les deux corps emmêlés traversèrent la fragile barrière de bois coulissante qui donnait sur le jardin, la faisant littéralement exploser en mille morceaux.

Le ninja à la chevelure dorée s'aplatit comme une crêpe sur le sol, le souffle court, un Sasuke bataillant presque immédiatement avec lui pour lui passer ses griffes à travers le corps alors qu’il venait de s’écraser sur lui avec violence. Un tigre de peinture fit son apparition, repoussant Sasuke et détournant son attention en l’attaquant, permettant à Naruto de récupérer et d’être brutalement tiré en arrière.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ! grogna Shikamaru.  
\- N’intervenez pas ! Vous allez le blesser ! s’écria Naruto alors que l’Uchiwa forcené arrivait à bout de la bête d’encre et repartait à l’assaut de sa proie première.  
\- Si on ne fait pas très vite quelque chose, c’est toi qui va y passer, Naruto ! lui lança Kakashi alors qu’ils soutenaient la défense du blond et l’aidaient à résister à son assaillant déchaîné.  
\- Ne vous en mêlez pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il lui arrive, mais c’est entre lui et moi ! hurla le jeune shinobi tout en continuant à esquiver et fuir mais jamais bien loin du brun.  
\- Le problème, c’est que le chakra qui l’entoure ne semble pas prêt de s’épuiser, dit Neji, son Byakugan enclenché.  
Perturbé par la présence de ses amis qui le gênaient, tout en maintenant Sasuke à distance, Naruto fit une nouvelle tentative d’approche toute aussi infructueuse que les autres.

\- Sasuke ! Reprends-toi !  
Les ongles acérés manquèrent de peu de lui labourer le ventre alors qu’il attrapait l’Uchiwa par les épaules. Il avait été sauvé de justesse par Sai et Neji.  
\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Tu as essayé et ça ne marche pas. On va changer d’approche, trancha Kakashi.  
Naruto atterrit sur les fesses, passablement furieux. Il se releva d’un bond pour se lancer de nouveau vers son ami mais le capitaine de l’équipe le retint d’une poigne ferme.

\- Naruto, ça suffit. Il faut qu’on tente autre chose. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer comme ça.  
\- Vous allez lui faire du mal ! Vous trouvez pas qu’il est pas assez esquinté comme ça ? s’emporta le concerné.  
\- Et bien moi, je le trouve plutôt en forme à l’heure actuelle, lâcha Neji.  
\- Yamato, Shikamaru, Sai, préparez vous. On va l’immobiliser, ça lui permettra de reprendre ses esprits sans risquer quoi que ce soit. Neji et Naruto avec moi, on va détourner son attention. Allez ! lança Kakashi d’un ton ferme.

Le plan de l’argenté fonctionna à merveille, à un détail près, Sasuke en mode mini kyubi n’eut aucun mal à leur tenir tête à tous les trois, poursuivant toujours en priorité Naruto et cherchant à le blesser à tout prix. Il fallut toute la dextérité de Yamato et de ses techniques Doton pour arriver à dompter la bête aveuglée par la haine et l’envie de détruire, et l’immobiliser par une technique d’encre de Sai et la prise de l’ombre de Shikamaru.

Alors que le brun, recouvert du manteau du démon renard, se retrouvait avec ses pieds soudainement encrés dans le sol, un ruban de bois en sortit et grimpa sur lui puis l'enserra, l’immobilisant totalement dans une prise reptilienne. Sasuke hurla de rage alors qu’il tombait lourdement au sol, totalement paralysé par l’emprise solide. Il se débâtit comme un beau diable, mais le bois qui l’encerclait, tournoyant tout autour de son corps, des pieds à la tête, ne bougea pas d’un iota.

\- Voilà, maintenant tu vas pouvoir essayer de le calmer, dit calmement Kakashi, tout en posant une main compatissante sur l’épaule de Naruto.  
Le ninja copieur observa, soulagé, le chakra du démon renard réparer à toute vitesse le corps du blond qui avait été pas mal malmené dans l’affrontement avec Sasuke. Le mangeur de ramen baissa la tête vers le sol, laissant un petit soupir vaincu lui échapper. Quand il la releva, un petit sourire triste se coula sur ses lèvres alors qu’il remerciait l’homme aguerri et ses amis.

\- Je voudrais lui parler... mais, seul à seul... souffla Naruto, d’un air ennuyé.  
\- On comprend. Maintenant que Yamato le tient, on va t’arranger ça, rétorqua le chef d’équipe tout en ébouriffant les mèches blondes.  
Il fit un petit signe de tête au ninja qui maîtrisait les techniques Mokuton comme personne et une multitude de tasseaux de bois mous sortirent du sol sous les gestes de ce dernier, tout autour de Sasuke qui grognait et hurlait toujours de fureur et d’impuissance.

Une toute petite maisonnette sortit du sol, faite d’une seule pièce, cachant Sasuke dans ses entrailles. Naruto regarda un à un les membres de l’équipes tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.  
\- Merci les gars.  
\- Y'a pas de quoi.  
\- Courage.  
\- De toute façon, il n’y a que toi qui peux lui faire reprendre ses esprits.  
Puis il ouvrit la porte et entra, refermant derrière lui.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 9 : Tourner en rond  
> Un chemin qui semblait tout tracé et qui devient de plus en plus compliqué à suivre, Sasuke saura t-il s’y retrouver ? Et retrouver sa route ?


	9. Tourner en rond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chemin qui semblait tout tracé et qui devient de plus en plus compliqué à suivre, Sasuke saura t-il s’y retrouver ? Et retrouver sa route ?

Sasuke était assis, contre le mur du fond de la petite pièce, se débattant toujours, luttant sur le siège de bois qui le gardait prisonnier à l’aide de plusieurs attaches de bois qui le maintenaient. Ses bras étaient collés aux accoudoirs par plusieurs large arceaux, son torse était arrimé au dossier par le même procédé et ses jambes aux pieds du meuble. Naruto s’assit en tailleur, tête basse, face à son ami qui écumait toujours de rage, encore recouvert du chakra flamboyant.

\- Sasuke...  
\- Dès que je serai libre, je t’arracherai les yeux et je te découperai en rondelle ! Ensuite, ce sera le tour de tous les êtres vivants de ce trou à rats !!! claqua la voix déformée et plus grave qu’à l’accoutumée.  
Naruto, choqué par tant de haine, regarda le visage de son colocataire à l’apparence bestiale déformé par la fureur, cherchant comment il pourrait parvenir à le calmer et à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Dans le jardin, les cinq ninjas chargés de la surveillance fixaient sans mot dire la structure en bois d’où sortaient les hurlements indistincts d’une discussion houleuse. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, ils devaient rester sur leurs gardes. Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’était que ces deux là avaient un certain nombre de choses à mettre au clair.... et du coffre. Les cinq shinobis avaient été surpris de voir l’Uchiwa en mode mini-Kyuubi courser un Naruto visiblement peu enclin à se battre. Qu’est-ce que ces deux-là avaient encore fabriqué pour en arriver là ? Leur mission était claire : Surveiller le porteur du sharingan, intervenir à la moindre alerte, mais si Naruto était présent, le laisser en priorité essayer de gérer la crise. Et surtout s’assurer que le brun ne se fasse pas la malle...

Du coin de l’œil, Kakashi vit une ombre bouger dans un arbre. Il fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la structure au milieu du jardin. Il n’avait pas besoin de regarder les membres de son équipe pour savoir qu’eux aussi les avaient repérés. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls à surveiller la maison et ses deux habitants. Le conseil n’avait aucune confiance en Tsunade, rien d’étonnant à ce qu’ils aient dépêché leur propre équipe, composée d’anciens ANBUS de la racine dont ils avaient repris le commandement à la mort de Danzo. Finalement, c’était une bonne chose que Naruto et Sasuke soient enfermés pour régler leurs différents. Moins le conseil en saurait et mieux ce serait.... pour tout le monde.

Les cris disparurent soudainement, laissant un silence de mort derrière eux. Néji, ses byakugan activés ne lâcha pas des yeux la cabane de bois, guettant le moindre signe de chakra, Shikamaru s’accroupit, prêt à déployer son ombre, Saï serra la main autour de son pinceau, Yamato se tendit, un signe sur le bout des doigts, Kakashi enclencha son mangekyu sharingan se préparant à l'assaut. Mais rien ne vint. Seul le bruit du vent se fit entendre, l’attente tendant encore d’avantage les cinq combattants.

A genoux au sol, tenant à peine sur ses bras tendus pour éviter de finir vautré comme un sac par terre, la tête basse, Sasuke tenta de remettre de l’ordre dans son esprit perturbé. Bordel, mais qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris ? C’était quoi cette scène qu’il venait de faire ? Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de ses actes et de ses mots, l’attaquant comme une bête sauvage, balançant à l’idiot de blond qui cohabitait avec lui tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, l’accusant des pires ignominies. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il s’était complètement laissé submerger par la haine et la colère. Et maintenant il était là, aussi faible qu’un nouveau né, et pas particulièrement fier de sa conduite, le chakra flamboyant n’étant plus qu’un lointain souvenir.

Il lui avait tout craché à la figure. Le viol dont il avait été la victime qui lui restait en travers de la gorge, sa situation grotesque bien loin du shinobi vengeur qu’il était censé être, et pour finir, cette idée tordue de complot contre lui où Sakura et Naruto n’attendaient plus que de se débarrasser de lui pour récupérer le fruit de ce que le démon renard lui avait fait ce jour là dans les bois... La rage et la fureur l’avait dévoré alors que Naruto récusait une à une ses paroles pleines de fiel, hurlant aussi fort que lui d’une voix franche et déterminée.

Et puis, petit à petit, le brouillard écarlate qui nimbait son esprit avait lentement reflué, se désagrégeant en même temps que le chakra démoniaque, fondant comme neige au soleil sous les arguments acérés et virulents de celui qui continuait malgré tout à se targuer d’être son meilleur ami et qui lui avait fait face. Ses bras soutenaient à peine le poids de son propre corps, le laissant exsangue, ses yeux douloureusement fermés. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Comment avait-il pu déballer tout ça à Naruto ? Le targuant d’être responsable, l’envie de le tuer chevillée à son corps...

Le blond s’approcha doucement de son ami, craignant un nouvel éclat, inquiet de le voir ainsi soudainement si affaibli alors que quelques minutes auparavant encore il se débattait avec une force surhumaine dans les entraves de bois, hurlant de rage, recouvert de ce chakra orangé si caractéristique du démon renard. Lui qui se demandait ce qui ce passait dans la tête brune, eh bien maintenant il savait ! Et même s’il ne comprenait pas comment le brun pouvait en être arrivé à la conclusion que ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux dans la forêt était une mission, ni par quelle tournure de son esprit, il semblait persuadé que lui, Naruto, et Sakura étaient en couple et le tueraient pour récupérer le bébé... Au moins maintenant, il savait.

Les yeux toujours baissés vers le sol, le brun vit une paire de chaussure entrer dans son champ de vision, puis le bas d’un pantalon qui s’agenouilla devant lui. Deux mains se posèrent sur les genoux face à lui, et un visage hâlé lui apparu, bizarrement penché. Les yeux bleus qui le fixèrent n’étaient pas hostile, pas du tout même. Inquiets, soucieux, oui, mais pas hostiles. Mais ce fut la franchise de ce regard qui le fit se sentir encore plus mal. Ces yeux ne savaient pas mentir.... mais ça, il le savait déjà....

Naruto, agenouillé devant le brun, la tête penchée pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, vit les orbes sombres se détourner de lui. La bouche fine de son ami s’ouvrit et les mots qu’il entendit, en un faible murmure, le figèrent un instant, avant de le faire doucement sourire. La mauvaise foi de Sasuke était plus qu’évidente.  
\- Tu lui as donné ma tasse...

A peine les mots avaient-ils franchi la barrière de ses lèvres que Sasuke les regretta. Il n’avait pas mieux pour justifier sa crise de jalousie paranoïaque ? Juste une tasse ? Il eut l’envie, pas du tout Uchiwesque, de se glisser dans un trou de souris. L’autre idiot allait se foutre de lui pendant des plombs après ça. Une main légère lui saisit le menton, l’obligeant à relever la tête vers l’idiot en question qui lui souriait avec une tendresse amusée.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus. C’est vrai que cette tasse est à toi, dit simplement Naruto, souriant toujours affectueusement.  
Petit à petit, la main qui était sur son menton glissa le long de son cou et enveloppa ensuite son épaule avec douceur et un autre bras prit le même chemin. Et sans que Sasuke ne comprenne vraiment comment, il fut enfermé dans une étreinte puissante qui se referma sur lui et le colla contre ce torse recouvert de noir et d’orange, son visage se retrouvant plaqué dans ce cou couleur caramel qui dégageait une odeur si particulière qui remontait à présent dans son nez.

Naruto serra Sasuke contre lui, aussi fort qu’il le put, pour lui communiquer toute la force de ce qu’il ressentait mais qu’il n’arrivait pas à exprimer, la force de ce lien si puissant qui les unissait lui et l’Uchiwa et qui maintenant allait bientôt prendre une toute autre tournure avec cet enfant qui allait arriver.  
\- Il faut vraiment que tu fasses attention tu sais, te laisser envahir par ces pulsions sanglantes pourrait être mauvais pour toi et pour... commença le blond avec douceur.  
\- Je vais parfaitement bien ! trancha l’Uchiwa, se tendant comme un arc entre les bras tièdes.

Naruto fronça les sourcils alors que Sasuke tentait de se décoller peu à peu de lui, son visage à nouveau hermétique et renfermé alors qu’il était encore à moitié écroulé sur lui.  
\- Sasuke... Tu dois l’accepter. Il est là. Il est bel et bien là. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il grandit en toi, dit-il calmement d’une voix basse mais ferme.  
Le jeune homme blond glissa sa main sur les vêtements du brun et posa sa paume sur l’abdomen dur et légèrement renflé.

Les yeux de Sasuke s’écarquillèrent, fuyant une nouvelle fois les deux puits azurés, rassurants, fixés sur lui. Si seulement il lui était resté un peu de force, il aurait repoussé cette main-là.  
\- C’est notre enfant, Sasuke... à toi et à moi... que tu portes, dit lentement Naruto d’une voix sécurisante mais déterminée. C’était pas prévu dans tes plans et c’était pas dans les miens non plus. Mais c’est comme ça, et il va falloir qu’on fasse avec. Avant, toi et moi, on était une équipe, et même si on se disputait, on fonctionnait bien ensemble. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Cette aventure, on va la traverser tous les deux.

Une main caressante resserra son corps bien trop faible pour lui permettre de bouger contre cette enveloppe solide et familière. Il fut pelotonné contre le large torse et enserré dans une étreinte chaude et confortable, puis il fut bercé comme un enfant effrayé que l’on console. Sasuke remonta ses mains vers son visage et l’y enfouit. Des larmes impuissantes perlèrent peu à peu à ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues pâles, discrètes et silencieuses, douloureuses et démunies.  
\- … Je te déteste... souffla t-il entre ses doigts tremblants.

\- Je sais... répondit Naruto en berçant un peu plus son ami entre ses bras, faisant de son étreinte un rempart entre Sasuke et le monde, Sasuke dont le masque froid et impassible, détaché, venait de se briser, le laissant à nu et fragilisé face à cette réalité qu’il avait fui jusqu’ici.  
Il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter, il leur faudrait du temps à tous les deux, songea le blond. Mais au moins ce soir, ils avaient fait un premier pas. Ils avaient crevé des abcès et Naruto avait jeté un premier pavé dans la mare trouble qui entourait son ami et son déni de son état.

Quand les sanglots discrets et silencieux se turent, le visage pâle et défait lui fit peine à voir et Naruto s’en voulut, sentant sa culpabilité d’avoir perdu le contrôle de Kyuubi ce fameux jour le dévorer un peu plus.  
\- … Je suis fatigué, lâcha faiblement Sasuke sans lever les yeux vers son ancien coéquipier, s’essuyant furtivement les yeux avec un léger reniflement. Son visage redevenant froid et fermé.  
\- Je vais te mettre au lit et te préparer un bon chocolat chaud. J’adore te border ! dit gaiement le jinchuriki avec un immense sourire apaisant.  
\- ...Idiot ! lui lança le brun, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à la figure joviale ornée de cicatrices en forme de moustaches.

Un éclat de rire résonna et la porte du réduit qui avait abrité les deux adolescents durant leur petite explication s’ouvrit. Naruto apparut, tout sourire, portant un Sasuke en mode princesse, qui râlait comme un putois et boudait ouvertement de devoir subir, encore, pareil traitement, et devant public en plus ! Et sa fierté alors ! Les cinq ninjas de l’équipe de Tsunade se détendirent immédiatement, relâchant leur vigilance presque instantanément, réagissant au tableau chacun à leur manière, rassurés.

Les deux adolescents rentrèrent sans prêter la moindre attention aux ninjas dans le jardin, retrouvant la maison dont la pièce principale portait les marques de leur échauffourée. Naruto marqua un temps d’arrêt, contemplant le cataclysme qui semblait avoir ravagé l’intérieur, Sasuke faisant de même.  
\- Et bien, quel désastre ! Bah, ce sera l’occasion de redécorer, non ? lança t-il joyeusement.  
-... Hn, répondit laconiquement la “princesse” dans ses bras.

Sasuke était couché sur le flanc dans le grand lit. Sa tasse, oui, la sienne, rien qu’à lui d’abord, vide, reposait sur la table de chevet. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement le chocolat chaud, mais la boisson lui avait fait du bien et l’avait quelque peu réconforté. Naruto venait de le recouvrir de sa couette bariolée et s’était couché derrière lui. Oui, il l’avait bordé, à son corps défendant, corps qui à nouveau était aussi faible que celui d’un nouveau né. Nouveau né...

Sasuke se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu’il sentit un corps se coucher et se rapprocher du sien, se collant naturellement à lui, un bras passant sur sa taille, une main se glissant dans ses cheveux et commençant à brosser ses mèches brunes avec lenteur. Sasuke ferma les yeux, enveloppé dans les sensations agréables et la chaleur de cette présence rassurante et sécurisante tout contre lui. Il était fatigué, si fatigué...

Naruto observa la silhouette contre laquelle il était lové se détendre peu à peu, le visage se décrisper et la respiration légère devenir de plus en plus profonde. Comme ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, le shinobi observa son ami sombrer peu à peu dans le sommeil. Il se rencogna dans l’oreiller, une fois sûr que Morphée avait bel et bien emporté le brun, espérant qu’aucun cauchemar ne viendrait troubler son repos cette nuit.  
\- Je te protégerai Sasuke, je vous protégerai tous les deux, murmura le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée, le marchand de sable passant à son tour pour le cueillir.

~oOo~

Naruto abattit son poing furieux sur le bureau de la Godaime, envoyant valser une partie des parchemins qui le recouvrait.  
\- Ça ne peut plus durer ! Ça doit s’arrêter ! Et maintenant ! éructa t-il d’une voix emportée.  
\- Tant qu’il ne parle pas, je ne peux rien faire pour l’aider, Naruto, répondit la femme blonde, son calme mis à mal par un certain blond en colère qui avait fait irruption dans son bureau.

\- Si tu l’avais vu ce matin, il était complètement à plat ! Il a même fait un malaise durant la session. Il est tombé dans les pommes si vite qu’il est tombé sur le sol et s’est blessé au coude et au front ! s’emporta le blond, survolté, désignant les endroits incriminés, sous le regard blasé de sa Hokage.  
Cette dernière ne dit rien et se contenta d’observer son protégé laisser libre cours à sa colère. Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient tous aujourd’hui, bon sang ! Elle maudit intérieurement le jour où elle avait pris le poste de chef du village de la feuille.

\- Ça ne sert à rien ces séances d’interrogatoires. Il est tellement buté que ça ne changera rien ! Même dans cent ans il n’ouvrira pas la bouche. Il préférerait mourir plutôt que de dire quoi que ce soit à ces rats du conseil ! Et je ne le laisserai pas mourir ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps !  
\- Naruto ! Surveilles ton langage ! Je t’avais prévenu. Je ne peux rien faire. Tu n’as qu’à le convaincre de parler ! trancha la plantureuse médic-nin d’un ton sans appel. 

Le blond croisa les bras sur son torse et se campa devant le bureau surchargé.  
\- Si Ibiki Morino se pointe demain, je le défonce moi-même ! Il ne touchera pas à un cheveux de Sasuke !  
\- Et tu finiras dans les prisons de Konoha pour avoir fait ça, et on ne sera pas plus avancé. Et Sasuke sera dans une situation encore plus délicate, seul, et sans protection. énonça t-elle avec calme.

Naruto dut reconnaître, contrarié, que sa grand mère de cœur avait raison.  
\- Alors qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ! Il faut l’aider, ça ne peut pas continuer. Surtout maintenant qu’il commence à se faire à l’idée qu’il va avoir un bébé. Obaa Chan, s’il te plaît...  
Tsunade ne dit rien, son regard glissa de Naruto vers Shizune qui n’avait rien dit durant tout l’échange, serrant Ton Ton contre elle, et dont le regard devenu sévère était maintenant planté droit sur sa supérieure.

La femme en kimono vert décida d’ignorer les yeux marrons qui lançaient discrètement des éclairs dans sa direction.  
\- Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as envoyé un clone ici. Ce n’est pas Sakura normalement qui te remplace quand tu viens me faire ton rapport ?  
Naruto détourna la tête, visiblement gêné, et finit par fourrager dans ses mèches dorées.

\- Si, mais depuis sa dernière grosse crise... Sasuke est fragile. Il n’est pas vraiment dans son assiette et je crois qu’il a besoin d’être tranquille. Moi, je sais comment le prendre quand il est comme ça. Mais il pourrait péter un câble avec Sakura et quand il est en mode manteau du renard, tu sais qu’il n’y a que moi qui arrive à le calmer. Alors... expliqua le blond.  
\- Je vois, répondit simplement la sannin, préoccupée, pensant à son élève aux cheveux roses qui avait dû souffrir de se voir ainsi écartée.

Tsunade eut un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Elle se souvenait de la discussion qu’elle avait eu avec sa disciple. Celle-ci lui avait assuré qu’elle acceptait la situation actuelle entre ses deux anciens coéquipiers. La Godaïme avait craint que la jeune fille n’en souffre, mais celle-ci avait été claire. Oui, plus jeune elle avait été amoureuse de Sasuke et ses sentiments actuels pour Naruto était plus qu’ambigus, mais elle avait parfaitement conscience que celui-ci n’avait pas d’autre choix que de s’occuper du brun, et que la relation des deux jeunes hommes avait toujours été particulière.

Naruto déglutit, mal à l’aise. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment expliquer à la Godaime que c’était Sakura qui avait mis indirectement le feu aux poudres quand Sasuke avait ravagé la maison, s’imaginant des choses complètement tordues. Aussi, le blond avait décidé d’écarter sa coéquipière du brun, au moins le temps pour celui-ci de redevenir un peu plus rationnel et un peu moins paranoïaque. La rosée avait eu du mal à digérer, lui lançant un regard blessé et un “je vois” du bout des lèvres avant de repartir quand il l’avait accueilli sur le pas de la porte, lui expliquant maladroitement que non, il n’allait pas laisser Sasuke avec elle et que non, elle ne pouvait pas entrer. La présence d’une main sur son bras le sortit de ses pensées moroses.

\- Tu devrais y aller maintenant Naruto, dit calmement Shizune tout en retirant sa main. Ne t’inquiète pas. On va trouver une solution, lui dit-elle chaleureusement.  
\- Vraiment ??? Super ! Merci Shizune-sensei !!!  
Naruto serra fort les mains de la jeune femme brune dans les siennes. Pour un peu, il l’aurait bien prise dans ses bras, mais il avait un brun à la maison qui requerrait son entière attention, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se disperser trop longtemps. Surtout que maintenant, le dit brun en question avait un magnifique bleu sur un coude et une belle bosse violacée sur le coin du front. Ce qui n’arrangeait rien bien sûr à ses migraines... ni à son humeur...

Le jinchuriki, authentiquement soulagé, disparut dans un nuage de fumé, saluant les deux jeunes femmes. L’Uchiwa, depuis leur dernière altercation violente semblait être un poil de meilleure composition que tout ce qu’il avait pu montrer jusqu’ici. Bien sûr, tout n’allait pas dans le meilleur des mondes et Sasuke restait quand même Sasuke. Mais Naruto sentait qu’il y avait un léger mieux, et il voulait y croire, il avait espoir que les choses s’arrangent.

Le panache blanc se dissipa, sous le regard protecteur de Shizune qui se retourna vers la Godaime, ses yeux retrouvant leur aspect dur et sévère d’un peu plus tôt.  
\- Comment ça, tu ne peux rien faire ! s’exclama la medic-nin, ses poings sur ses hanches.  
\- Shizune, j’ai une journée particulièrement difficile. Est-ce qu’on ne peut pas remettre ça à plus tard ? Et en parlant de ça, je parle bien sûr de la dispute que tu t’apprêtes à déclencher, souffla la sannin légendaire.

Les deux femmes s’affrontèrent silencieusement, les yeux dans les yeux. Celle qui était devenue sa compagne ouvrit la bouche et Tsunade souffla profondément.  
\- Naruto a raison, le conseil doit cesser de maltraiter Sasuke. Dans son état, ce n’est pas raisonnable ! proféra t-elle, véhémente.  
\- Tu n’aurais pas dû lui promettre une chose pareille ! trancha sèchement Tsunade, déjà fatiguée par l’altercation qui s’annonçait houleuse.

\- Et toi, tu devrais montrer un peu plus de compassion. D’accord, c’est un traître, d’accord il a quitté le village, tué et j’en passe. Mais ce n’est qu’un gosse, qui a trop souffert, et qui se retrouve enceinte ! Un jeune homme, à dix sept ans, qui n’a plus de famille, qui n’a plus rien, à cause de ce duo racorni ! Et on ne sait même pas ce qu’il peut se produire ! Si ça se trouve Naruto a raison et ces séances vont bien finir par le tuer ! tempêta la jeune femme brune.  
\- Et qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’y fasse ! Il n’a qu’à dire ce qu’il sait, cet entêté ! tonna Tsunade tout en abattant son poing sur son bureau.

Shizune soupira, affichant une mine réprobatrice, puis face au visage renfrogné de la Godaime, elle se radoucit. Elle s’approcha du bureau de sa supérieure et le contourna avec lenteur, ravalant sa colère. Elle savait qu’attaquer de front la femme assise en face d’elle ne servirait à rien, sinon à la braquer un peu plus. Elle posa une main apaisante sur l’épaule recouverte de tissu vert bouteille, ses pupilles plongeant dans le regard courroucé.

\- Tsu... s’il te plaît. Il dois bien y avoir un moyen, non ? Peut être que si son interlocuteur était quelqu’un en qui Sasuke a un peu plus confiance, il finirait par parler ? énonça t-elle d’une voix conciliante.  
\- Hum... et je suppose qu’en disant ça tu penses à moi, n’est-ce pas ? répliqua la Hokage, ruminant son emportement.  
\- Je suis certaine que si c’est toi, Naruto pourra sûrement le convaincre. Ça vaudrait le coup d’essayer, tu ne crois pas ? reprit la medic nin aux cheveux noirs.  
\- C’est une idée... dit pensivement la femme blonde, sans grande conviction.

Shizune se pencha vers la sannin et embrassa sa tempe avec légèreté, glissant ses bras autour du cou délicat. La princesse des limaces se laissa aller dans l’étreinte légère et releva la tête, plongeant dans le regard noisette.  
\- Je n’aime pas quand nous sommes fâchées. Tu as gagnée, soupira t-elle contre les lèvres de la kunoichi avant de l’embrasser fugitivement.  
Shizune sourit avec tendresse et lui retourna son baiser avec un peu plus de fougue, transmettant toute sa gratitude et son amour à la puissante femme de tête qui venait de lui céder.

Naruto s’approcha à pas de renard du canapé. Sasuke était pelotonné contre l’accoudoir, l’édredon coloré simplement posé sur lui tel que le blond l’avait déposé avant de faire un peu de rangement et d’essayer de continuer à réparer le bordel qu’ils avaient mis dans la pièce quand ils s’étaient battus. Son colocataire n’avait même pas réagi quand il s’était donné un coup de marteau sur le doigt, un glapissement douloureux et un juron bien sentit franchissant ses lèvres.

Sasuke regardait droit devant lui l’écran de télé pas même allumé, son regard absent, la magnifique bosse, récoltée un peu plus tôt dans sa chute, déformant le coin de son front lisse. Le jinchuriki posa une main sur l’une des épaules couverte par l’immuable haut gris que le brun s’entêtait à porter. Les orbes sombres se posèrent sur lui, un peu froncés, détournés de leur contemplation abstraite.

\- Une bonne douche ? proposa le ninja tout sourire, faisant preuve de motivation et d’entrain pour deux.  
Le brun détourna la tête et la hocha silencieusement, cherchant à s’extirper de l’assise moelleuse mais n’y parvenant pas vraiment. Naruto s’approcha et glissa l’un des bras de son ancien coéquipier en travers de ses épaules, le tirant à lui et le soutenant de l’autre par la taille.  
\- Allez hop ! Direction la salle de bains, ajouta t-il avec un enthousiasme forcé.

Sasuke se laissa entraîner, sans mot dire. Délaissant les préoccupations qui tournaient dans sa tête pour se focaliser sur une chose aussi triviale et banale que prendre soin de son corps. Il se sentait comme anesthésié. Tout ce qu’il y avait dans son crâne, c’était des constats effrayants. Il allait être père, il allait devenir parent, il allait avoir un enfant avec Naruto, est-ce qu’il pourrait vraiment être un bon père, est-ce que son enfant aurait le sharingan, est-ce que son enfant aurait le chakra de Kyuubi en plus du sien et de celui de Naruto, est-ce que, est-ce que, est-ce que... Et plus effrayant que tout : il allait bien falloir que cette chose... ce... ce bébé... sorte de son ventre à un moment donné... il n’allait quand même pas rester là pour toujours...

Naruto laissa Sasuke se tenir contre le meuble supportant les deux vasques dans la salle de bains, préparant la cabine de douche et le tabouret jaune. Comme il l’avait dit à Tsunade, le brun leur refaisait une phase bizarre depuis sa grosse crise mini-Kyuubi et leur fumasse explication dans la petite cabane dans le jardin. Il n’était pas vraiment en mode larve, non, ce n’était pas ça. Le brun semblait juste être complètement dans la lune et plongé dans ses pensées.

Sasuke observa d’un œil vague son colocataire préparer la douche, son regard déviant irrémédiablement vers la baignoire. Son corps était entièrement courbaturé et ses muscles ne cessaient de protester depuis la fin de sa séance avec le ninja balafré, interrompue par sa perte de connaissance. Ça le tirait et ça le lançait, surtout au niveau des reins, un peu comme s’il était mâché après une dure séance d'entraînement. Un entraînement... ça faisait des lustres...

Naruto coula un regard vers son ami pour lui demander ce qu’il voulait comme gel douche, vu que celui-ci était presque vide, quand il tomba sur l’expression absente, tournée vers la baignoire, un éclat d’envie brillant faiblement dans les yeux éteins. S’interrompant dans ses préparatifs, sans la réponse à sa question qui n’avait probablement même pas été entendue, le jinchuriki resta planté là, partagé. Il se souvenait encore du fameux jour où il avait sortit l’Uchiwa de l’eau glaciale, plus mort que vif. Est-ce que Sasuke lui préparait encore un tour de ce goût-là ?

Définitivement, Sasuke tuerait pour un bon bain chaud. Pouvoir se prélasser dans une eau parfumée et barboter un peu pourrait faire le plus grand bien à son corps éprouvé. Il ne se souvenait même plus à quand remontait la dernière fois qu’il s’était autorisé et offert un tel luxe. Il avait vraiment besoin de se relaxer et de se détendre, de faire autre chose, n’importe quoi, pour détourner son esprit de toutes ces questions sans fin qui tournoyaient sans réponses.

L’Uzumaki souffla dans sa barbe inexistante, décidant que peut-être se retrouver dans un bon bain ferait revenir son ami de la planète éloigné où il semblait s’être réfugié, gardant encore une fois pour lui-même ses tourments et ses pensées. Il abandonna la cabine de douche et se dirigea vers la baignoire dont il ferma la bonde avant d’ouvrir l’eau. Vérifiant la température du bout des doigts, ses manches roulées sur ses coudes, il se retourna vers le futur père totalement distrait et lui redemanda ce qu’il voulait comme gel douche, projetant quelques gouttes d’eau sur le visage pâle.

Les gouttelettes d’eau qui atterrirent sur son visage, tirèrent Sasuke de ses pensées, le ramenant à l’instant présent. Un peu surpris il releva les yeux vers son colocataire qui réitéra la question qu’il venait de lui poser. Voyant le bain chaud que le blond était en train de faire couler, il jeta un œil surpris à son ami qui lui fit un sourire engageant avant de s’expliquer.  
\- Tu as l’air d’en avoir envie.... Tu veux quel gel douche ?  
Posant son regard sur les nombreux flacons qui s’alignaient dans la pièce, le brun ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de saisir un flacon bleu parfum “Marine”.

Pendant que la mousse se formait à la surface de l’eau, Sasuke entreprit la difficile tâche de se déshabiller. Sa faiblesse actuelle rendait cet acte, pourtant anodin, difficile, l’obligeant à prendre appui régulièrement sur le meuble derrière lui. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il ouvrit son pantalon, relâchant la pression sur son estomac. Une fois en tenue d’Adam, il pénétra précautionneusement dans la baignoire, appréciant la chaleur de l’eau en plongeant son corps fourbu dans le liquide parfumé.

Naruto n’avait pas quitté le brun des yeux, le laissant faire mais se tenant prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Il ne rougit même pas en voyant le corps pâle se dénuder devant lui. Il avait vite appris que l’Uchiwa n’était pas pudique et en avait pris son parti, évitant de s’attarder outre-mesure sur la nudité décomplexée de son ami. Il regarda celui-ci s’alanguir en soupirant de bien-être dans la mousse odorante, et s’assit sur le bord de la baignoire, caressant du bout des doigts l’hématome qui ornait le front du baigneur.

Posant l’arrière de son crâne sur le rebord en faïence derrière lui, Sasuke ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par l’odeur soi-disant marine du gel douche. Dans ses souvenirs, la mer n’avait pas cette odeur délicatement parfumée, mais plutôt une odeur de sel. Celui qui avait trouvé le nom devait avoir bu, ou n’avoir jamais mis les pieds à la mer. Les pensées du brun divaguèrent un moment sur le sujet, alors qu’une main douce venait lui caresser le front.

Machinalement, le jeune homme immergé laissa ses mains voguer sur son corps, frottant doucement sa peau, la débarrassant de la sensation de moiteur qui traînait depuis la fin de la séance avec Ibiki. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour s’apercevoir qu’inconsciemment il évitait de toucher son ventre, habitude qu’il avait prise depuis l’annonce de sa grossesse. Les lèvres fines furent nerveusement mordillées alors qu’il repensait à ce que Naruto lui avait dit : “Tu dois l’accepter. Il est là. Il est bel et bien là.”

Le crétin blond n’avait pas complètement tord sur ce coup, il devait le reconnaître. Ce… bébé..., Kamisama, même penser ce mot-là lui était difficile, était là, en lui, dans son ventre qui s’arrondissait peu à peu, ce ventre qu’il ignorait de toute ses forces. Il devait l’accepter... il n’avait pas le choix. Réunissant tout son courage et prenant une profonde inspiration, Sasuke, les paupières closes, leva lentement une main tremblante et alla effleurer le renflement de son ventre du bout des doigts.

Rien. Il ne se passa rien. Pas de décharge électrique, ni de catastrophe apocalyptique. Juste la sensation de ses doigts caressant son ventre un peu plus rond que d’habitude. Précautionneusement, craignant encore il ne savait quoi, Sasuke posa sa paume sur son abdomen, la laissant immobile un instant avant de la faire voyager sur ce petit mont. Il en apprécia la taille, il ne pensait pas avoir autant grossi, et la texture, c’était doux et ferme, se concentrant sur ce qu’il ressentait.

Semblant partir de son nombril et remontant jusqu’à son cœur, une étrange sensation l’envahit, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Il allait avoir un enfant... Là, sous sa main, il y avait un bébé... son bébé... à lui et à Naruto... Le visage souriant de sa mère passa devant ses yeux clos. Une vie grandissait en lui. Les émotions qui l’envahirent le prirent totalement au dépourvu, il s’était tant échiné à l’ignorer et pourtant pendant tout ce temps ce petit être poussait chaque jour un peu plus. Sa main se crispa sur son ventre alors qu’il se mordait férocement les lèvres pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de perler sous ses paupières crispées.

La main qui lui caressait le front dévia dans ses cheveux, les caressant tendrement, lui faisant ouvrir ses yeux noirs qui tombèrent dans ceux si bleus de Naruto. De quelle couleur seraient les yeux de ce bébé ? Noirs comme les siens ou... bleus comme ceux de Naruto ?  
\- Ça va ? demanda le blond.  
Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit. Oui, ça allait. Il avait peur, peur de ce qui se passerait au cours des prochains mois, peur de devenir père... mais il n’était pas seul face à tout ça, alors ça irait. Naruto et lui, ils étaient une équipe, ils affronteraient tout ça ensemble, comme quand, plus jeune, ils combattaient côte à côte.

Naruto sourit en voyant son ami refermer les yeux et se détendre sous ses caresses. Sa main continua à coiffer les mèches brunes alors qu’il souriait bêtement en comparant le propriétaire de ces mèches à un gros chat. Il pouvait presque l’entendre ronronner. Que le grand, fier et froid Sasuke Uchiwa aime qu’on lui caresse les cheveux l’amusait beaucoup. Même s’il n’en montrait rien.... C’était que son colocataire était un brin susceptible et il n'apprécierait certainement pas que Naruto se moque de lui à ce sujet.

Le jinchuriki détailla le visage fin et altier de son colocataire, admirant presque malgré lui les traits fins et réguliers. Il retint un soupir, il se laissait trop souvent aller à contempler son ami, surtout quand celui-ci dormait. Il avait été forcé d’admettre que cet enfoiré était beau.... très beau même. Il comprenait mieux le succès qu’il pouvait avoir auprès de la gente féminine. A son grand désarroi, il s’était plus d’une fois surpris à détailler le corps dénudé de l’Uchiwa, rageant au début parce que ce type n’avait aucun défaut visible, puis ses pensées avaient changé au fil du temps, l’amenant sur un terrain où il préférait ne pas trop s’aventurer. Foutu exhibitionniste !

Quelle idée de se déshabiller sans complexe devant lui, bon d’accord ils étaient tous les deux des mecs, et étaient fait de la même façon, mais quand même. Pas étonnant après qu’il se demande si la peau du fessier (non, non il n’allait pas penser parfait) du brun était aussi douce que celle de son visage. Un mouvement de la mousse qui couvrait le corps de son ami attira son attention. Son cœur rata un battement avant de reprendre une course folle, étrangement ému en voyant la main pâle caresser avec pudeur et délicatesse le ventre rebondi.

Il retint un soupir de soulagement et l’envie subite de joindre sa main à celle de Sasuke. Un nouveau pas était fait, il risquait de brusquer les choses en cédant à son impulsion. Accentuant ses caresses dans les cheveux noirs du gros chat qu’était le brun, il sourit sachant qu’enfin celui-ci allait avancer. C’était dans sa nature, une fois une décision prise, il s’y tenait. Il espéra que son ami si fier lui laisserait prendre la place qu’il souhaitait prendre dans sa vie..... et dans celle de leur enfant.

Les souvenirs du clone qu’il avait envoyé voir Tsunade lui revinrent brutalement, celui-ci s’étant sans aucun doute dissipé. Il fronça les sourcils. Vraiment, la vieille avait intérêt à trouver une autre alternative qu’Ibiki, sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien. Demain, si le ninja balafré osait pointer le bout de son affreux nez, il serait accueilli par un Kyuubi en mode protecteur-va-voir-ailleurs-si-j’y-suis ! Non mais ! On voyait bien que c’était pas eux qui ramassaient les pots cassés après. Merde alors !

Il se redressa finalement, laissant une dernière fois sa main traîner dans la chevelure aux reflets bleutés et tira Sasuke de sa somnolence d’une voix douce.  
\- Tu vas finir par fondre.  
La petite phrase sortit le brun de ses pensées, un frisson le parcouru quand il constata que l’eau avait refroidi. Il sortit doucement de la baignoire, s’enveloppant dans une grande serviette de toilette orange et verte, sous le regard attentif et protecteur du blond.

Dans une chambre simple mais fonctionnelle, la silhouette enrageait, faisant les cents pas dans la petite pièce. Ces plans avaient connu un contretemps. Elle avait mésestimé un facteur important, et elle devait revoir toute sa stratégie. Furieuse, elle balança un coussin sur le mur. Ces connards.... Elle devait leur faire payer ! Et pas qu’un peu ! Qu’ils souffrent comme elle souffrait ! Une idée lumineuse lui traversa l’esprit... Tout n’était pas perdu. Elle avait jeté les premiers pavés dans la mare, alors certes ça n’avait pas pris exactement la tournure qu’elle escomptait mais rien n’était encore fait.... Un sourire cruel fendit ses lèvres. Oui, elle aurait sa vengeance.

~oOo~

Assise dans un des fauteuils du salon, Tsunade fixait d’un œil noir le jeune homme qui se tenait bien droit sur le canapé. Elle faillit sourire en pensant qu’il lui manquait la couette bariolée dans laquelle il s’enveloppait tout le temps à une époque. Elle s’adressa à lui d’une voix ferme.  
\- Tu as l’air bien plus en forme.  
\- … Hn...  
\- Toujours aussi causant, hein. Il serait pourtant tant que tu te mettes à table.  
\- … Ce n’est pas l’heure de manger, claqua la voix calme dans la pièce.

Tsunade retint un sourire face à l’impertinence de l’adolescent. Il allait effectivement bien mieux que quelques semaines auparavant. Ses joues étaient moins creuses, lui donnant meilleure mine, preuve que, comme Naruto le lui avait signalé, les nausées avaient diminué et qu’il se nourrissait mieux. Ses yeux descendirent sur la silhouette devenue bien arrondie au niveau de l’abdomen. Le tissu du haut gris se tendait sur le ventre en plis disgracieux qui étiraient les coutures, bon il arrivait encore à le fermer mais ça ne durerait plus très longtemps.

Sasuke fixa la Godaïme sans ciller, les mots de Naruto résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Depuis la veille, où la Hogake leur avait transmis sa décision de se charger elle-même des interrogatoires, le blond n’arrêtait pas de le soûler pour qu’il se décide à parler, arguant que Tsunade n’était pas le conseil, qu’à elle il pouvait lui faire confiance et que, de toute façon, s’il ne se décidait pas c’était lui, Naruto, qui se chargerait de lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- J’ai jusque là été plutôt conciliante avec toi, mais ton silence obstiné ne joue pas en ta faveur, poursuivit la blonde d’une voix calme. Je peux comprendre que tu ne nous fasses pas confiance, mais dans ta situation tu devrais peut-être la jouer profil bas, non ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que j’y gagne ? demanda froidement Sasuke. Rien. Alors pourquoi vous révélerais-je ce que je sais dans ce cas ?

La chef du village caché de la feuille fronça les sourcils, oui, elle se doutait bien que le jeune homme ne lâcherait pas le morceau sans contrepartie. Elle y avait déjà réfléchi, et avait même commencé des recherches dans ce sens. Mais il ne fallait pas qu’elle abatte toute ses cartes d’un coup. Elle devait la jouer fine. Se rengonçant dans le fauteuil, elle ancra ses iris noisettes dans les orbes sombres de son vis à vis, avant de parler.

\- Et si je te disais que tu aurais beaucoup plus à gagner que tu ne le penses, tu parlerais ?  
Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent, montrant tout le scepticisme de leur possesseur.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- J’ai moi aussi perdu des êtres chers, je connais la souffrance que cela engendre. Je comprends ton envie de vengeance, même si je ne l’approuve pas. Massacrer tous les habitants n’est pas une solution. J’ai bien mieux à te proposer, mais pour ça il faut que tu parles. C’est donnant donnant.

\- Donnant donnant ?  
-Parfaitement. J’ai accès à des documents top secrets, et je peux essayer de prouver l’implication du conseil dans le massacre de ton clan. Mais pour que je me donne la peine d’aller fouiller dans des archives mal rangées et poussiéreuses, il faut que tu me fournisses des informations en échange.

\- Vous mettriez le conseil en faute ?  
\- Le conseil et moi sommes régulièrement en désaccord sur beaucoup de choses, la façon dont tu es actuellement traité entre autre, et un peu de sang neuf ne ferait pas de mal au village.  
Sasuke regarda cette femme face à lui, cette femme dont il ne savait pas grand chose, mais qui lui proposait son aide d’une façon totalement inattendue.

En tant que Hokage, elle avait effectivement accès à tous les documents relatifs aux missions attribuées au ninja. Et d’après ce que lui avait dit Naruto, elle n’aimait ni le conseil, ni Danzo. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Au point de lui révéler ce qu’il savait sur l’Akatsuki ? Ses méninges tournaient à toute allure envisageant toutes les options possibles, qui à l’heure actuelle se résumaient à deux : parler ou se taire.

\- Tu cherches à redorer l’honneur de ton frère, et ça je peux certainement t’y aider.  
Voyant les yeux noirs s’humidifier, elle rajouta avec un sourire :  
\- Et je peux répondre à toutes tes questions sur ton état actuel... entre autre tes problèmes de contrôle émotionnel.  
Rageur, Sasuke fixa la medic-nin. Problèmes de contrôle émotionnel, hein ?! Il pleurnichait pour un oui ou pour un non ces derniers temps, et ça avait le don de l’énerver au plus haut point.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez savoir au juste ? lâcha le brun de mauvaise grâce.  
\- Quels membres de l’Akatsuki as-tu rencontré ?  
\- Deidara... mais il est mort. Kisame... mort aussi... Zetsu et Madara, ou Tobi, comme vous préférez, eux sont encore vivants, aux dernières nouvelles.  
\- Comment sont morts Deidara et Kisame ?

\- Pour Kisame je ne sais pas. Deidara s’est fait exploser avec ses propres bombes. Il espérait m’emmener avec lui, mais il a échoué. Il est mort tout seul... comme un raté.  
\- Que sais-tu sur les autres membres encore vivants ?  
\- Zetsu est shizophrène, à part ça, pas grand chose. Pour Madara, c’est plus compliqué.  
\- J’ai tout mon temps, répliqua la Godaïme.

Naruto et la blonde écoutèrent attentivement les réponses que Sasuke faisait aux questions qui lui étaient posées, révélant les quelques informations qu’il possédait sur l’organisation. Il révéla à contrecœur les raisons de sa présence aux frontières du pays de la Foudre, et sa mission concernant le jinchuriki d’Hachibi.  
\- J’ai pris mon temps pour y aller, parce que franchement Zetsu n’a rien d’un cordon bleu, lâcha Sasuke d’un ton tranquille. 

La Godaïme forte de ces précieuses révélations, bien qu’elle ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi être au courant des mauvais talents culinaires de Zetsu serait d’utilité pour Konoha, fut satisfaite par la tournure qu’avait pris la conversation avec le brun. Au moins, il répondait à ses questions et visiblement faisait preuve d’une honnêteté complète, confiant même des menus détails sans importance.

Elle se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, déposant son menton sur ses mains jointes. Comme Sasuke avait si obligeamment répondu à ses questions, elle allait lui retourner la faveur.  
\- Alors, qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir sur ta grossesse ?  
Le brun la dévisagea, stoïque, absorbé dans ses profondes réflexions.  
\- C’est quoi cette histoire de problèmes de contrôle émotionnel...

Les yeux de la plantureuse femme blonde brillèrent d’un éclat victorieux avant qu’elle ne se lance dans ses explications en réponse à la question que l’adolescent venait de lui poser.  
\- Tu dois avoir remarqué que tu es plus à fleur de peau et que tu as plus de mal à contrôler tes émotions. J’ai vérifié, tu expérimentes les joies des hormones de la grossesse. Les montées d’hormones sont fréquentes tout au long de la grossesse, et cela cause des sautes d’humeurs imprévisibles et te rend plus fragile émotionnellement et plus réceptif à tes sentiments.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, tentant de saisir toute la portée des paroles de la sannin. Alors c’était pour ça qu’il pleurnichait si facilement depuis tout ce temps, qu’il s’énervait rapidement pour pas grand chose souvent. Pas plus tard que ce matin, il avait violemment agressé la machine à laver parce que ses boxers étaient ressortis roses du tambour, tout ça à cause d’une chaussette rouge de ce crétin de Naruto qui traînait par là.

Sans parler des nuits où il se réveillait systématiquement dans les bras du blond, collé à lui comme une moule à son rocher, totalement angoissé et les yeux humides. Et toutes ces idées bizarres qu’il avait en regardant son colocataire... c’était donc à cause des hormones qu’il regardait occasionnellement avec discrétion le derrière du blond. Et toute cette période larvaire, dont il restait des réminiscences, c’était aussi à causes de ces foutus hormones. Et ça devait durer toute la grossesse ?! Encore un peu moins de quatre mois comme ça !!!

Sasuke se retourna brusquement vers Naruto, le fusillant d’un regard assassin. Tout ça, c’était de sa faute ! Pourquoi c’était lui qui se retrouvait en cloque, merde ! Il aurait bien aimé l’y voir là l’autre idiot dans cette situation ! C’était profondément injuste. La vie était mal faite, non mais franchement ! Une moue boudeuse s’étala sur ses traits. Se rendant compte de la puérilité de sa réaction et qu’en plus il l’affichait, Sasuke sentit une pointe d’énervement le traverser. Mais qu’on l’abatte ! C’était tout sauf Uchiwa ça, c’était tout sauf lui de réagir comme ça. Un peu plus et il n’aurait plus qu’à demander à l’autre imbécile de lui acheter un masque !

Tsunade surprit l’échange de regards électriques entre les deux garçons. L’Uchiwa, au bord de la crise de nerfs et son petit protégé qui visiblement ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était à nouveau la cible des foudres Sasukiennes. Un éclair de malice traversa les yeux noisettes de la Godaime. Elle se leva, lissant des plis imaginaires sur sa tenue avant de rajouter, moqueuse :  
\- Et bien évidement, avec les hormones vient le développement appréciable de la libido.

\- Hein ?!? De la quoi ? C’est quoi ce truc ? Et alors, c’est grave ? Enfin, je veux dire, est-ce que ça peut être dangereux pour Sasuke ? s’exclama le blond alarmé.  
\- Oui, ça peut effectivement être dangereux, et même très dangereux pour une certaine partie de son anatomie, se moqua ouvertement la Godaïme. Dis moi, Naruto, tu es vraiment sûr d’être le disciple de Jiraya ? Car j’ai comme l’impression que certaines parties de son enseignement ne t’ont pas atteintes. Remarque, l’avenir nous dira si c’est une bonne chose ou pas... acheva-t-elle tout sourire.

Elle dégusta les expressions sur les visages des deux adolescents. Si le blond semblait surpris et nageait en pleine incompréhension, les yeux de ce dernier sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites tant ils étaient écarquillés d'affolement, le brun, lui, restait impassible, mais elle put distinguer dans les yeux noirs une pointe d’inquiétude. Elle retint un ricanement regrettant presque de ne pas pouvoir camper dans le jardin pour ne rien rater de ce qui allait se passer entre les deux garçons quand ce moment fatidique arriverait car, elle pouvait faire confiance aux hormones en folies de Sasuke, au moins sur ce point, ça allait arriver. Elle se demanda si Kakashi serait d’accord pour faire un petit pari sur lequel des deux sauterait sur l’autre en premier. Elle parierait sur Sasuke, les yeux fermés... vive les hormones !

Naruto la raccompagna jusqu’à la porte, essayant d’en savoir plus sur cette fameuse histoire de “libido” qui semblait si dangereuse pour le brun. La sannin éluda ses questions avec espièglerie. Cependant, dans l’entrée, elle retrouva un peu de son sérieux.  
\- Naruto, il lui faut d’autres vêtements. Ça ne peut plus durer. Ceux-là sont trop rattachés à son statut de nukenin et commencent à être franchement trop petits. Penses-y la prochaine fois que tu iras faire des courses.  
Elle accompagna son conseil d’une pichenette tendre sur le front, et sorti de la propriété, ses obligations l’attendaient… et bien cachée dans son bureau, une bouteille de saké.

Il se trouvait à nouveau devant eux... Eux, sa famille, ou plutôt leurs cadavres en décomposition, qui l’accusaient de ne pas les venger et de se prélasser dans le confort de cette vie alors que leurs âmes erraient dans les ténèbres, incapable de trouver le repos auquel elles aspiraient. A nouveau cette sensation d’étouffement qui l’étreignait nuit après nuit. Puis Sakura l’accusant d’être un faible et d’avoir abandonné Naruto. Toujours cette spirale qui menaçait de le noyer.

Il avait beau se défendre, se débattre, rien n’y faisait. Il sombrait dans les ténèbres liquides sans avoir d’échappatoires, rien à quoi se raccrocher. Sauf ce petit bout de bleu mais il était loin, si loin... Allait-il l’abandonner lui aussi ? Mais le bleu se rapprochait toujours, finissant par le sortir de cet enfer, pour arriver dans les bras rassurants de Naruto auquel il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces, ne voulant pas rester seul avec ce mauvais rêve obsédant, récurrent et pourtant toujours si puissant et terrifiant.

Sasuke sentit la respiration profonde et régulière effleurer ses cheveux. Naruto s’était visiblement rendormi, le serrant toujours dans ses bras dans lesquels il s’était réfugié, tortillant entre ses mains presque tremblantes le tissu de couleur vive qui recouvrait le torse de celui qu’il commençait à considérer à nouveau comme son ami. Les accusations de sa famille résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête, l’amenant à d’autres réflexions plus cruciales sur son avenir.

Il avait toujours autant envie de se venger, c’était un fait. Mais c’était vrai qu’avec sa grossesse et tout le reste, ce désir là était passé au second plan de ses préoccupations. Venger sa famille, venger son frère, venger son clan... Cela voulait dire quitter Konoha, et à l’heure actuelle, vu son état, ce n’était pas une option... Serait-il capable de détruire le village s’il partait, sachant que son propre enfant y vivait ? Serait-il capable de rester au village caché de la feuille et d’y reprendre une vie bien loin de ses pulsions punitives, sachant que ceux qui l’avait trahi y vivaient ?

Tsunade lui avait proposé une autre manière de réparer le mal qui avait été fait, mais voir le nom de son frère sur une stèle suffirait-il à l’apaiser ? Révéler les ignobles manigances du conseil et le rôle qu’ils avaient joué dans le massacre de son clan éteindrait-il cette soif sanguinaire qui le tenaillait ? Serait-il capable d’encaisser de nouvelles révélations sur les ombres qui entouraient son histoire familiale et que la Godaïme pourrait être en mesure de lui révéler ?

Après la naissance, s’il tenait le coup jusque là, que ferait-il ? Rester ou partir... Se venger ou tenter de pardonner et vivre autrement... et avec Naruto... où ils en étaient exactement tous les deux... Amis ? Ennemis ? Parents ? Naruto le soutenait et était là pour l’instant, mais que ferait le blond après... Vivre avec lui, tout le temps, tous les jours, dans ce village... Naruto était-il réellement attaché à lui ou bien plutôt à ce bébé qui grandissait et dont il était le père lui aussi... ou l’abandonnerait-il…

Inconscient des sombres pensées qui tournaient dans la tête brune de son compagnon de lit, Naruto dormait, bien loin de toutes ces considérations épineuses. Dans son rêve, il pique-niquait dans un parc avec Sasuke et un petit bonhomme brun qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau à l’Uchiwa. Le mini-Sasuke se leva d’un bond et se mit à courir dans la direction de deux silhouettes qui venaient vers eux d’un pas tranquille. L’enfant sauta dans les bras de la plus haute des deux silhouettes se détachant à contre jour en criant : “ Jiji!”.

Le grand père ainsi interpellé, souleva sans effort le petit brun et le fit tournoyer dans ses bras levés, au dessus de sa tête, alors qu’une femme aux longs cheveux roux riait en les regardant. Naruto vit ses parents se rapprocher tout sourire et saluer chaleureusement Sasuke, celui-ci leur répondant avec un sourire discret et leur proposant de s’installer avec eux. Alors que les contours de l’image idyllique commençaient à s’estomper, Minato se tourna vers son fils et, lui adressant un grand sourire, lui dit :  
\- Prends bien soin d’eux ! 

Sortant peu à peu de son rêve Naruto senti un poids peser sur sa poitrine, tendrement sachant déjà qui se trouvait là, il enlaça plus étroitement le corps chaud de Sasuke, plongeant son nez dans les mèches brunes où il inspira l’odeur fraîche et sophistiqué qu’il connaissait bien maintenant. Oui, il prendrait soin de lui et du bébé. Là, tout de suite, maintenant, il avait l’étrange et incompréhensible impression que chaque chose était exactement là où elle devait être. Et il ferait tout pour ne pas que ça change.

Un grognement indistinct retenti alors que le brun se tortillait dans ses bras, le poussant à relâcher son étreinte. Avec un soupir, Sasuke, libéré, se retourna présentant son dos au blond, qui pas décidé à le laisser lui échapper se colla à lui, passant un bras autour de la taille épaissie. Hésitant, le jinchuriki s’assura du sommeil de son ami, écoutant se respiration régulière, avant de glisser doucement sa main sur le ventre arrondi, posant précautionneusement sa paume ouverte au niveau du nombril.

Les yeux de Sasuke s’ouvrirent en grand dans la pénombre de la pièce. Là, exactement là, sous la couette, alors qu’il faisait semblant de dormir, Naruto venait de poser sa grande paluche bien à plat sur son ventre, son ventre à lui. Le brun serra les dents, faisant grincer sa mâchoire. C’était clair maintenant ! La seule chose qui intéressait vraiment cet idiot, c’était le polichinelle qui se développait en lui, déformant ses abdominaux, résultats d'entraînements quotidiens faits à la sueur de son front. Il se força à ignorer le pincement au cœur qu’il ressenti à ce constat. Il n’avait pas de regrets à avoir... ce serait plus simple, finalement...

~ oOo ~

Naruto laissa Tsunade s’installer dans le salon, et la salua, pressé de les laisser seuls et d’avoir l’opportunité de sortir de la maison et de souffler, lui, oui, lui, pas ses clones. Ces derniers temps bizarrement, si Sasuke était plus en forme, lui, en revanche en prenait plein la gueule. Pas plus tard qu’hier, alors qu’il faisait innocemment la sieste sur le canapé après une nuit plus qu’agitée grâce aux rêves terrifiants de son butor de colocataire, il avait été sorti de son repos bien mérité par une douleur affreusement cuisante.

Sasuke n’avait trouvé rien de mieux pour tuer son ennui de plus en plus visible, surtout maintenant qu’il avait retrouvé un tant soit peu d’énergie, que de tester sur lui, Naruto, pauvre victime innocente et assoupie, l’un des trucs qu’il avait ramené sans regarder lors de sa première razzia dans un supermarché : la cire épilatoire. Après un cri de castrat démentiel, il avait constaté la disparition d’une bande de poils sur son mollet.

Son bourreau n’avait même pas semblé désolé, il n’avait fait que constater platement, le visage impassible : “ La publicité est mensongère... C’est écrit “sans douleur” sur la boite...”. Il l’avait alors regardé un rictus au coin des lèvres avant de rajouter : “Ou alors c’est toi qui est une chochotte...”. Naruto, estomaqué et rendu muet par la tirade du brun, l’avait regardé partir les yeux grands ouverts ne sachant s’il devait lui courir après pour l’étrangler ou courir sous la douche éteindre le feu qui irradiait de son mollet maltraité. 

C’est en enrageant après les lubies douteuses de celui qu’il n’était plus si sûr de considérer comme un ami que le blond entra dans la supérette, bien décidé à faire quelques courses. Remplissant son panier, il arpenta les rayons qu’il connaissait par cœur avant de tomber sur un étalage de bonbons en tout genre. Bon, lui il adorait ça les bonbons, mais il n’était pas certain que Sasuke en mange, aussi hésita-t-il un moment avant de se dire que toute façon, vu tout ce qu’il subissait en ce moment, il avait bien droit à un peu de réconfort.

\- Naruto !  
La voix surprise et joyeuse qui l’interpella alors qu’il reprenait le chemin du retour d’un pas traînant dans la rue poussiéreuse, était celle de nul autre qu’Iruka, qui visiblement revenait de sa journée à l’académie, s’il en croyait les dossiers que son tuteur tenait sous le bras.  
\- Iruka-sensei ! salua le jinchuriki d’une voix enjouée, un sourire spontané fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Le chunin sourit et rejoignit de son pas tranquille celui qu’il considérait comme son fils. Avisant les sacs bien remplis que celui-ci portait, il lui demanda:  
\- Tu viens de faire les courses ? Tu as laissé ton colocataire seul ?  
\- Non, il est avec Mamie Tsunade... Ils s’entendent assez bien tout les deux, donc j’en profite pour sortir.

Iruka leva un sourcil étonné, vu l’air un peu embarrassé du blond. Visiblement, il ne lui disait pas tout. Serait-il possible qu’il soit jaloux de la bonne entente entre sa grand-mère de cœur et le brun ? Non, Naruto n’était pas comme ça. Il y avait donc forcément autre chose. Bien décidé à tirer les choses au clair, l’homme, coiffé d’une queue de cheval et au visage barré d’une cicatrice qui passait sur ses joues et son nez, s’enquit :  
\- Et tout se passe bien à la maison ? Il va mieux ou il a encore des soucis de santé ?

Le professeur recula d’un pas, surpris, voyant les yeux bleus de son ancien élève s’allumer d’une lueur furieuse. Oh la ! Qu’est-ce que l’Uchiwa avait encore pu inventer pour énerver ainsi l’Uzumaki ? Il eut rapidement sa réponse, Naruto le lui expliquant d’un ton irrité accompagné de grands gestes rageurs.  
\- Cet enfoiré va beaucoup mieux ! Vraiment beaucoup mieux ! Et du coup Monsieur s’ennuie ! Et il ne trouve rien de plus intelligent à faire de son temps que de me faire crasse sur crasse et me pourrir la vie !

\- Crois-tu que sa seigneurie lèverait le petit doigt pour m’aider à réparer ce qu’il a cassé dans la maison ? Non! Il ne faudrait pas qu’il abîme ses petites mimines en faisant des travaux ! Par contre, il ne se gêne pas pour passer derrière moi et critiquer ! Ah ça, il sait faire ! Mais planter un clou, hein ! C’est pas assez bien pour lui ! Et hier, il m’a carrément épilé le mollet !!! Pendant que je faisais une sieste !! Regarde ! Mon pauvre mollet ! Il lui manque des poils ! J’ai froid moi maintenant !

Le chunin baissa les yeux sur l’endroit désigné par un doigt tremblant de colère, et dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire en constatant effectivement, qu’il manquait une bande de poils blonds sur le dessus du mollet. Relevant la tête, il regarda, de plus en plus amusé, le blond s’agiter dans tout les sens alors qu’il lui racontait toutes les misères que Sasuke lui faisait subir. Inconscient de l’amusement de son tuteur, Naruto poursuivit sa tirade enragée, bien content d’avoir trouvé une oreille attentive et compréhensive pour conter ses malheurs quotidiens.

\- L’autre soir, il a fait exprès de rater mes ramens ! Il a mit de l’eau... froide !! Et il les a laissé comme ça pendant vingt minutes !!!! MES ramen !!! En plus c’était l’avant dernier pot, et Monsieur a mangé le dernier pot... DEVANT MOI ! Le pire, oui le pire, c’est qu’il les a même pas fini et il a jeté le pot PAS FINI ! Tout ça sous prétexte qu’elles étaient périmées ! MES RAMEN ! Il ne bouffe jamais de ramen d’habitude !!! Je suis sûr qu’il le fait exprès !!

Iruka se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure, il ne devait surtout pas rire, surtout pas ! Le jeune homme avait besoin d’écoute et de soutien... pas que l’on rie de lui. S’attaquer aux précieuses ramen de Naruto... Tous ceux qui connaissaient le blond savaient à quel point s’était risqué. Il n’y avait bien que Sasuke pour oser le faire, surtout aussi ostensiblement. Réprimant tant bien que mal son envie de rire, le professeur tendit l’oreille, curieux de savoir ce que le brun, qu’il ne connaissait pas ainsi, avait bien pu inventer d’autre.

\- … parce que pas question, après ce qu’il m’a fait vivre, de le laisser seul dans la salle de bain. Et bien, il fait volontairement tourner le bouton d’eau chaude du robinet quand MOI je prend ma douche. Et après, il fait l’inverse ! J’ai droit à la douche écossaise tous les jours, enfin ça c’est quand Monsieur a eu la gentillesse de me laisser un peu d’eau chaude... J’en ai marre des douches froides ! Si je l’engueule, il me regarde avec cet air là, tu sais cet air qui veut dire “ T’es con ou quoi ? “ et il se barre comme ça, sans plus, en m’ignorant royalement !

Voyant que le blond fulminait de plus en plus, attirant vers eux les regards curieux des badauds, Iruka proposa calmement à Naruto d’aller manger des ramen chez Ichiraku, à son compte bien sûr. Naruto accepta avec un enthousiasme débordant, et somme toute habituel, et ensemble ils prirent le chemin de la modeste échoppe, le blond continuant ses récriminations contre un brun visiblement très imaginatif.

\- Ma bouteille de shampoing préférée… Celui que j’utilise tout le temps. Spécial cheveux blonds ! Est-ce qu’il a les cheveux blonds lui ? Non, mais tant pis, il la vide quand même... et c’était la dernière bouteille !! Je lui pique pas son gel douche à l’amande moi !  
\- Ce n’est que du shampoing, non ? tenta de temporiser Iruka.  
\- Mais s’il n’y avait que ça ! éructa l’opprimé, avant d'énumérer en comptant sur ces doigts.

\- Il a fait rétrécir mes fringues, TOUTES mes fringues en les faisant bouillir dans la machine à laver; il s’est servi de MA brosse à dent pour cirer SES chaussures, alors qu’elles étaient parfaitement propres; et l’autre jour il a fini le rouleau de PQ et ne l’a pas remplacé. Forcément, quand je suis allé aux chiottes, j’en avais besoin... et il n’y en avait plus !  
\- Tu ne lui as pas demandé de t’en ramener ? questionna Iruka qui avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer un fou rire, se rapprochant peu à peu de leur destination, la petite échoppe de ramen.

Le blond jeta un regard furieux vers l’adulte.  
\- Bien sûr que si, mais cet abruti a fait le sourd ! Il a augmenté le son de la télé pour ne pas m’entendre crier ! J’ai fini par faire appel à un clone pour qu’il aille m’en chercher. Mais le pompon c’est quand sa seigneurie est passée devant les toilettes et a dit à mon clone : “... y’en a plus du tout... Faut aller en racheter...” avant de vaquer à ses occupations de son côté. Je suis resté presque une demi-heure sur le trône, le temps que mon clone aille à la supérette pour en racheter !

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Iruka éclata de rire, s’attirant un regard outré de son ancien élève.  
\- Vous marrez pas ! J’ai eu froid au cul moi pendant tout ce temps !  
Tentant tant bien que mal d’articuler une phrase correcte, le chunin entreprit d’expliquer au blond ce qui le faisait tant rire. Les larmes aux yeux tant ses efforts étaient intenses, il préféra d’abord s’installer au comptoir de la petite cahute de restauration, Naruto faisant de même d’un air un peu vexé, commandant presque immédiatement au Chef Teuchi qui lui fit un sourire immense, voyant son meilleur client s’installer sur l’un des tabourets.

Iruka s’obligea à souffler profondément pour chasser les effluves de ce grand fou rire qui menaçait, mettant à profit le temps qu’il fallut à son ancien élève pour passer sa commande habituelle, impressionnante. Le professeur se contenta d’un bol, attendant que tous deux soit servis, et son calme intégralement restauré ou en tout cas assez pour parler avec un peu plus de retenue pour pouvoir enfin reprendre le fil de la conversation.

Le visage balafré couva d’un œil paternel le blond survolté qui plongea ses baguettes avec un geste furieux dans son premier bol. Fort heureusement, rien ne semblait jamais autant réconforter Naruto que le goût inimitable des ramen d’Ichiraku et quand la première bouchée fut enfournée, les traits crispés se détendirent instantanément, respirant de bonheur et de contentement. Non, décidément, rien ne valait un bon bol de ramen pour remonter le moral d’un adolescent aux quatre cent coups. « Si tout le monde était aussi facile à calmer et satisfaire, le village de Konoha serait bien moins agité, songea le chunin pour lui même. »

Songeant à toutes les facéties vicelardes dont il avait été la victime innocente que son protégé venait de lui raconter, le regard noisette de l’adulte se teinta de nostalgie alors que le dynamique blond qui avait bien grandi depuis toutes ces années entamait déjà son deuxième bol. Oui, ce que Naruto venait de lui rapporter le renvoyait furieusement à un passé pas si lointain qui le concernait directement, lui, mais aussi un certain ninja copieur.

…” Je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mes vêtements ?”... “Pourquoi tous mes kunais sont dans la machine à laver ?”... “Ne me dis pas que tu te sers de mes bandeaux comme chiffons à poussière !!”... “ Tu as utilisé mon ordre de mission pour noter la liste des courses ?!”... Oui, ce que lui avait décrit le jeune homme lui rappelait quelque chose de tout aussi concret et du même genre. Les pupilles noires se firent compatissantes et s’attendrirent, regardant d’une toute autre manière le jinchuriki qui mangeait avec toujours autant d’entrain à côté de lui, sa bonne humeur et ses sourires bon enfants revenus alors que ce dernier conversait avec Ayame.

Profitant que la jeune fille soit demandée par un autre client, Iruka décida de montrer toute sa compassion à son ancien élève.  
\- D’après ce que tu me dis, la cohabitation a l’air difficile. Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’il soit comme ça. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n’hésite pas, je suis tout prêt à t’aider autant que possible.  
Naruto sourit en remerciant son tuteur, puis soupira doucement avant de dire d’une voix bien plus douce que précédemment.

\- C’est vrai que c’est pas toujours simple, mais je peux comprendre qu’il m’en veuille, après tout c’est ma faute s’il est dans cet état. Et puis, avec nos caractères fallait pas s’attendre à des miracles. Déjà quand on était dans l’équipe sept on se disputait tout le temps, alors... Et puis il y a de bons côtés. Il a appris à cuisiner et même si au début c’était immangeable, maintenant c’est super bon !

Le chunin sourit doucement en entendant le ton où perçait la fierté du jinchuriki. Oui, décidément la situation lui rappelait furieusement la sienne il y a quelques années. Le regard azur du blond devint tendre alors qu’il poursuivait son monologue.  
\- Et puis, il adore qu’on lui caresse les cheveux, il ronronne presque dans ces moments là. On dirait un gros chat. En fait, c’est un gros chat. Fier, têtu, indépendant, qui vous file des coups de griffes si vous l’emmerdez, mais qui vient se coller à vous quand il veut des câlins. Et bonne chance pour le déloger.

Le jeune adulte ne put retenir un léger pouffement à la comparaison faite par son fils de cœur, qui le fixa soudainement gêné.  
\- Pas qu’il veuille des câlins, hein ! C’est pas vraiment son genre... sauf quand il dort, mais bon il dort alors ça compte pas. Dans ces cas-là, c’est moi qui dort pas parce qu’il m’étouffe, en plus il prend toute la couette et...

Une main lui ébouriffant les cheveux stoppa net le blond dans ses piètres tentatives pour se justifier. Se justifier de quoi d’ailleurs ? Il n’en avait aucune idée, mais quand il avait vu le petit sourire tendre et paternel d’Iruka, il avait ressentit le besoin de se disculper. Ayant l’attention pleine et entière de Naruto, le chunin lui parla d’un ton affectueux.  
\- Tu n’as pas à te sentir gêné. Tout ce que tu me racontes prouve juste que tu es très attaché à lui. Ça me rapelle Kakashi et moi au début.

L’adolescent fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas le rapport entre Sasuke et lui, et le couple que formaient Iruka et Kakashi. Pas que ça le dérange d’ailleurs qu’ils soient ensemble ces deux là. Il savait qu’il était l’un des rare à savoir vraiment ce qu’il se passait entre eux. En même temps, il les avait pris sur le fait, bouche contre bouche, alors qu’ils se croyaient seuls aux abords d’un terrain d'entraînement éloigné du village, un jour qu’il avait besoin de se calmer.

Il se souviendrait toujours de la tête embêtée d’Iruka qui avait tenté vainement de se rattraper avec un “Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois... enfin si mais...” avant de rendre les armes sous l’œil inquiet puis un peu plus détendu d’un Kakashi qui n’en menait pas bien large non plus. Le fameux “Est ce que ça te choque ?” qui avait suivi alors que son ancien instituteur glissait doucement sa main dans celle du ninja copieur avait poussé Naruto encore plus près de l’incompréhension.

“... Bien sûr que non...” avait-il répondu avec franchise, provoquant le soulagement du Chunin. Kakashi lui avait ensuite longuement fait la leçon sur le fait que ce qu’il avait vu devait rester entre eux, car tout le monde au village ne serait pas aussi compréhensif que lui. Depuis, Naruto avait inconsciemment remarqué tous ces regards, ces attitudes et ces petits gestes anodins qui trahissaient ses aînés. Et puis, il avait mieux compris aussi pourquoi son chef d’équipe au masque énigmatique était souvent en retard, quelque chose lui disait que l’homme à ses côtés y était probablement pour quelque chose.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il ne voyait absolument pas le rapport entre le fait qu’Iruka et le ninja partageaient des liens au-delà de l’amitié; même s’ils étaient du même sexe, après tout, s’ils étaient heureux comme ça, qui était-il pour juger, lui le réceptacle du démon renard qui avait tant souffert de la solitude; et dans sa situation actuelle avec un brun déchaîné et bien décidé à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.  
\- Ce n’est pas la même chose. Kakashi et vous... vous êtes ensemble.  
\- Peut-être que tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu ressens exactement pour Sa... pour ton ami.  
Le chunin s’était rattrapé de justesse. Peu de personnes étaient au courant du retour de l’Uchiwa, mieux valait ne pas ébruiter la nouvelle et encore moins dans un lieux public.

Ce qu’il ressentait pour Sasuke ? Naruto fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas en quoi il devait y réfléchir. Sasuke était son ami, son meilleur ami, bon son meilleur-ami-qui-lui-pourrisait-la-vie -je-vais-finir-par-l’encastrer-dans-un-mur à l’heure actuelle, mais c’était son meilleur ami. Il n’y avait rien à réfléchir... si ? Il grommela sur les adultes qui parlaient par énigmes en finissant son bol, et se leva de son siège, vite suivi par Iruka. Ensemble, ils reprirent leur route vers la maison qu’occupait le blond, le chunin allant lui aussi dans cette direction.

Alors qu’ils cheminaient en discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien, ils croisèrent un homme qui se promenait avec une petite fille sur les épaules, tout en l’écoutant parler d’une voix enjouée et enfantine. Les deux ninjas suivirent le duo des yeux avant de reprendre leur route en silence. Iruka fut surpris de ce silence soudain et coula un coup d’œil soucieux vers le blond à ses côtés. Le voyant le visage pensif et concentré sur ses pieds, il posa une main sur son épaule, attirant ainsi son attention sur lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s’enquit-il.  
Les yeux bleus le fixèrent un moment, semblant chercher une réponse dans les iris noirs, puis se grattant la nuque gêné, Naruto demanda à voix basse et hésitante, ce qui ne lui ressemblait en rien.  
\- Dites, Iruka-sensei... C’est quoi être père ?

Le professeur stoppa sa marche, comprenant ce qui perturbait l’adolescent. C’est vrai qu’il n’avait pas connu sa famille, et son questionnement était légitime, surtout dans la situation actuelle. Être sur le point de devenir parent à dix sept ans avec un Uchiwa dans le rôle de la femme enceinte, c’était déjà pas mal compliqué. Mais quand en plus on était orphelin et sans repaire sur ce qu’était une famille, Iruka comprenait que celui qu’il considérait comme son fils soit carrément paumé et démuni.

\- Être père ? reprit-il doucement. C’est une question délicate et chacun voit les choses à sa façon.  
Iruka parla doucement, cherchant avec soin ses mots, l’adolescent avait besoin d’aide et il ferait tout pour le soutenir, le guider. Mais sa seule expérience dans ce domaine c’était justement, le jeune homme qui lui posait la question. Il avait le souvenir de son propre père et l’exemple de tous ceux qu’il voyait de loin à l’académie.

Naruto fixait son père de cœur avec espoir, cette question qu’il se posait depuis plusieurs jours allait peut-être enfin avoir une réponse. Suspendu au lèvres du chunin, il fut attentif à ce que lui expliqua Iruka.  
\- Tu sais, il y a autant de façon d’être père qu’il y a d’hommes. Mais tous ont le même objectif. Protéger leur enfant, l’aider à grandir, le préparer à la vie adulte, le soutenir, le guider quand il est en difficulté, lui apprendre aussi, lui apprendre pleins de choses différentes et l’ouvrir au monde.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, tout cela lui semblait bien compliqué et au final il n’était pas rassuré du tout. Comment allait-il réussir à faire tout ça ? Devinant les inquiétudes du blond, Iruka poursuivit d’une voix assurée et confiante.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu t’en sortira très bien. Tu fais déjà des merveilles avec Konohamaru. Et puis tu n’es pas le seul parent, lui a connu ses parents, même s’il les a perdu jeune. Vous devriez en discuter tous les deux. Et surtout fais-toi confiance, suis tes instincts. Tout se passera bien, je suis certain que tu sera un très bon père.

Le sourire confiant de l’adulte rasséréna l’adolescent qui lui rendit son sourire. Oui, Iruka avait raison, avec Sasuke à ses côtés il s’en sortirait. Ensemble, ils avaient fait face à des situations bien pires que celle la. Tout son entrain habituel retrouvé, il remercia son tuteur, qui lui répondit sur le même ton.  
\- Et puis si vous avez des problèmes, je suis sûr que vos amis vous aiderons avec plaisir. Moi le premier.  
\- Eh, hé ! De toute façon, vous n’allez pas avoir le choix Iruka-sensei... vous allez être grand-père, en quelque sorte...

La réplique dite sur un ton légèrement moqueur figea sur place le ninja à la queue de cheval et à la cicatrice sur le nez. Grand-père ? Lui ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et avec un sourire éblouissant, il ébouriffa la chevelure blonde avant de répondre, d’un ton taquin.  
\- Grand-père, hein ! J’en serai honoré mais ne me trouve-tu pas un peu jeune pour ce rôle ? Ou me vois-tu déjà si vieux ?

Tsunade écoutait calmement Sasuke répondre à ces questions. Aujourd’hui, elle l’interrogeait sur Orochimaru, et comme les jours précédents le brun lui transmettait toutes les informations qu’il possédait, seulement quand elle le questionnait. Son regard erra sur la silhouette de plus en plus arrondie du jeune homme. Il portait un pantalon noir avec un tee-shirt kaki, Naruto avait visiblement suivi son conseil et refait une garde robe au futur père.

D’après ce que lui disait le jinchuriki dans ses rapports quotidiens, la grossesse se déroulait normalement. La chose qui différait d’une grossesse normale était le contrôle du chakra. Malgré de nombreux essais l’Uchiwa n’avait pas été capable de faire le moindre début du commencement d’un jutsu. Et, toujours d’après le blond, s’en était suivi une crise de colère digne des plus grandes divas, et d’une période de bouderie.

\- Comment va-t-il naître ?  
La question posée d’une voix glaciale mais dans laquelle perçait une certaine appréhension, sortit la Godaime de ses pensées. Les iris noirs la fixaient intensément, attendant une réponse. Elle hésita un instant à lui répondre que le bébé lui sortirait par l’orifice que tout homme normalement constitué possédait au niveau du séant, mais elle renonça quand elle perçu l’angoisse latente de l’adolescent.

\- Étant donné que tu es un homme et donc que tu ne possèdes pas le… nécessaire pour un accouchement par voies basses, ce sera une césarienne.  
\- … ?  
\- Je vais pratiquer une incision juste au dessus de ton pubis et je sortirais le bébé par là. Ensuite je suturerais la plaie comme pour une césarienne normale. La seule différence sera au niveau de l’anesthésie. Ce sera une rachianesthésie*, comme pour une femme, mais beaucoup plus légère. Vu ton cas particulier, je préfère te garder conscient et capable de crier si je te fais mal.

Sasuke se renfrogna, il allait souffrir... Quelle bonne nouvelle, vraiment ! Voilà qui allait égayer sa journée. Déjà qu’il avait été plus qu’enchanté quand, ce matin, il avait, enfin, trouvé un dictionnaire qui l’avait renseigné sur ce qu’était la libido, et qu’il avait donc compris ce que la Godaime voulait dire par “Dangereux pour une certaine partie de son anatomie”, alors franchement savoir qu’il allait être éventré vivant ET conscient, oui ça illuminait sa journée, vraiment.

La medic-nin et lui s’entendaient plutôt bien, se trouvant étrangement des points communs. Il respectait cette femme qui avait souffert de la perte d’êtres chers et qui s’était noyée fut un temps dans le jeu et l’alcool, avant de se relever et de prendre la direction d’un village qu’elle avait quitté longtemps auparavant. Elle comprenait la détresse du jeune homme et appréciait son impertinence subtile, pas du tout du même style que celle de Naruto. Elle s’y était attaché et était intimement persuadé qu’il représentait, tout comme le blond, l’avenir du monde ninja.

Naruto marchait vers la maison, le cœur un peu plus léger, en tout cas sa colère envers un certain brun, trucideur de poils, n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Sa tête, elle par contre, était en pleine ébullition. Sa conversation avec Iruka lui laissait une impression mitigée. D’un côté, il était un peu rassuré face à ce nouveau rôle qu’il allait devoir endosser et qu’il n’avait jamais connu de quelque manière que ce soit. Iruka avait raison, entre ses amis, Sasuke et sa famille de cœur, il finirait bien par s’en sortir.

D’un autre côté, il ne comprenait toujours pas où celui qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui d’un père voulait en venir... Ses sentiments... Sasuke était un enfoiré, ça c’était sûr ! Et une putain de tête de mule aussi ! C’était son ami, son meilleur ami, son rival, son ancien compagnon d’armes... N’est-ce pas ? Mais quand Sasuke avait mal, lui aussi souffrait. Quand Sasuke était mal en point, lui, il s’inquiétait. Quand Sasuke avait bien failli y passer, il avait cessé de respirer.

Sasuke... Quand il l’avait trouvé sur le chemin, évanoui, là aussi il l’avait cru mort, et il avait cru mourir. Quand Sasuke faisait des cauchemars, il le récupérait dans ses bras et le consolait. Depuis que Sasuke était revenu, c’était bien simple, il ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Il l’avait tant cherché, il avait tellement tout tenté pour le ramener. Et maintenant qu’il était là, enfin là, de retour, à Konoha, toute sa vie à lui tournait autour du brun.

Honnêtement, même si Sasuke n’avait pas été enceinte, il serait quand même tout le temps avec lui, à le défier, à s'entraîner avec lui, à faire des missions avec lui... Sasuke... toujours et encore Sasuke... Sauf que là, c’était différent. Il était bien conscient que dans un autre cas de figure, il ne l’aurait jamais tenu dans ses bras toutes ces nuits, il n’aurait jamais découvert la sensation magique de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il n’aurait jamais pu voir d’aussi près la plastique de porcelaine et y perdre son regard tout en la comparant à la sienne. Non ! ça, il ne fallait pas qu’il y pense...

Il ne voulait pas qu’il parte, il voulait qu’il reste... mais surtout, il voulait que Sasuke reste à ses côtés... qu’il puisse encore avoir l’occasion de le sentir contre lui, qu’il puisse encore avoir l’occasion de lui caresser les cheveux, qu’il puisse encore glisser sa main sur ce ventre qui abritait une vie qu’ils avaient créés tous les deux et dont ils seraient bientôt responsables sur cette terre. Sasuke... Sasuke et son regard si noir et pénétrant, Sasuke et son visage si particulier qu’il aurait pu redessiner les yeux fermés, Sasuke et son caractère tranché...

Naruto souffla. Oui, des sentiments pour Sasuke, il en avait. Et c’était vrai qu’ils allaient un peu plus loin que l’amitié. Mais, c’était bien normal non ? Sasuke portait leur enfant. Ils allaient devenir parents... C’était normal que leur relation évolue et soit plus intime, surtout après tout ce que ce teme lui faisait traverser. Son petit doigt lui disait qu’il n’avait pas fini de le voir à poil et de le consoler celui-là... Pas que ça le dérange hein, mais bon... des fois, il aimerait bien qu’ils arrivent à communiquer autrement qu’en se cognant dessus, en se hurlant dessus ou en se faisant la tête.

Le jinchuriki tourna le coin et arriva dans la rue, la remontant de son pas toujours aussi tranquille. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne prêta pas attention à ce qu’il y avait autour de lui, se faisant vaguement la remarque que son colocataire avait eu l’extrême gentillesse de sortir les poubelles. Arrivé au portail, il leva les yeux pour saluer Kakashi, fidèle à son poste, mais s’arrêta net en voyant l’œil malicieux du ninja copieur.

\- Eh bien Naruto ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais je te souhaite bien du courage, lui lança, goguenard, son sensei.  
\- Hein ?! De quoi ?! s’étonna le blond.  
L’argenté tendit un doigt, désignant la rue derrière le jinchuriki qui se retourna et… hurla de surprise.

\- Ah ! Mais c’est quoi ça ?  
Un léger ricanement attira son attention vers les arbres alentours, où il vit Sai le regarder en souriant.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des goûts aussi étrange. Peux-tu m’expliquer quel est l’intérêt d’avoir des caleçons vert avec des grenouilles oranges ?

Aux paroles de son coéquipier, Naruto examina de plus près les différentes choses qui gisaient de ci, de là sur la surface pavée de la rue. Au fur et à mesure qu’il identifiait les dites choses, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’abord de surprise puis de colère. Cet espèce de… de... avait jeté ses affaires dans la rue ! TOUTES ses affaires ! Ses malheureux caleçons voletaient au fil du vent, ses chaussettes pleuraient loin de leurs jumelles, ses pantalons et ses tee-shirt subissaient le même sort, bref sa garde robe au grand complet était étalée là, sous ses yeux.

Tournant la tête vers Kakashi, furieux, il tendit un doigt rageur vers lui et s’écria :  
\- Et ça vous fait rire !! Vous n’auriez pas pu l’empêcher au lieu de lire votre bouquin de pervers !! Je croyais que vous deviez l’empêcher de quitter la maison.  
\- Techniquement, il n’a pas quitté la maison, dit Néji d’un ton dogme. Il a tout balancé par dessus le mur.

\- Je dois d’ailleurs reconnaître qu’il a un beau lancé ! rajouta Yamato, non sans une certaine admiration dans la voix.  
Naruto explosa. Cet enfoiré allait le lui payer. Conjurant une masse de clone, il les laissa ramasser ses affaires éparses et traversa le jardin d’un pas décidé. Il pénétra dans la maison, écumant de rage, et fit immédiatement connaître son humeur à son colocataire.  
\- TEME ! On peut savoir ce qui t’as pris ? Espèce d’enfoiré, je vais te faire bouffer tes chaussettes sales ! T’es où ?

L’objet de sa colère n’était pas bien loin, puisqu’il le trouva dans le séjour, un balai brosse à la main, une serpillière dans l’autre. Avant même que le blond n’ai eu le temps d’ouvrir la bouche, il se retrouva avec le balai et la serpillière dans les bras et un brun qui lui tournait le dos en lui lançant froidement :  
\- … J’ai rangé, tu laves.

Le choc figea le blond. Non... cet... ce... il n’avait pas osé ? Il suivit des yeux, incrédule, l’Uchiwa vers le canapé où ce dernier se laissa gracieusement tomber avant de saisir sa grande amie : la télécommande. N’entendant aucun bruit, Sasuke se retourna et fixa le blond, toujours planté sur place, à quelques pas de lui, avant de lui demander d’une voix moqueuse.  
\- Tu comptes prendre racine ?

S’en fut trop ! Naruto jeta violemment ce qu’il tenait au sol et se jeta sur son putain de colocataire au caractère merdique, avec la ferme intention de lui effacer ce rictus dédaigneux de sa face avec ses poings. Mais alors qu’il était à califourchon sur le brun à même le sol où ils étaient tombés, son poing prêt à frapper, il croisa le regard noir chargé de défi, et se souvint brutalement que le brun était... enceinte. Soufflant de frustration, étouffant un cri de rage, il abattit son poing sur le plancher, juste à côté du visage altier.

\- Je te jure que dès que le bébé est né, je te mets la raclé de ta vie ! dit-il avant de partir dans la chambre pour ranger ses affaires, laissant le balai et la serpillière au beau milieu du séjour.  
Il ne vit pas les sourcils noirs se froncer de colère, ni la bouche à peine rosée se pincer de frustration. Merde, lui qui espérait que le blond arrêterait de le considérer comme une petite chose fragile, c’était raté.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 10 : Intempéries et éclaircies.  
> Comment continuer à marcher vers sa destinée quand celle-ci vous échappe ? Quand tout semble se liguer contre vous pour que vous ne parveniez pas atteindre votre but ? Sasuke en fait l’expérience, et ce n’est pas prêt de s’arrêter.


	10. Intempéries et éclaircies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment continuer à marcher vers sa destinée quand celle-ci vous échappe ? Quand tout semble se liguer contre vous pour que vous ne parveniez pas atteindre votre but ? Sasuke en fait l’expérience, et ce n’est pas prêt de s’arrêter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon on sait notre Sasuke là, il est un peu OOC sur les bords MAIS on a l’excuse parfaite : il est enceinte et donc HORMONAL ! Et les hormones Messieurs, Dames, y’a absolument rien à faire contre ça (et on parle d’expérience).   
> On a fait le choix de lui faire vivre une grossesse la plus réaliste possible, donc les hormones, les envies alimentaires et autres joyeusetés, alors oui y’a des moments où c’est pas très Sasukien, mais ben voilà quoi, on assume pleinement...

Naruto était assis, la tête basse, les épaules voûtées. La seule personne encore vivante qui s’occupait de lui et s’inquiétait, était appuyée contre l’évier, s’essuyant les mains dans un torchon à carreaux, son regard posé sur le jeune homme. La cuisine de son tuteur était chaleureuse et accueillante, mais résolument masculine, bien que décorée avec goût.  
\- C’est pas possible... lui et moi... c’est pas possible... murmura le blond d’une voix atone.

\- Tu voulais des explications et des réponses. Je te dis simplement ce que j’en pense, Naruto. Après, c’est toi qui vois. Je me trompe peut-être, qui sait. Mais tu l’as dit toi-même. Tu tiens à lui, il a toujours eu beaucoup d’importance pour toi. Ton univers a toujours tourné autour de lui, et aujourd’hui plus que jamais.

Le blond releva la tête, ses yeux bleus, troublés, plongeant dans les pupilles noires de son vis à vis au visage barré d’une grande cicatrice.  
\- C’était pareil pour vous ? Je veux dire... entre vous et Kakashi ?  
\- … Si on veut. Ça nous a pris beaucoup de temps. Mais nous, nous n’allions pas avoir un enfant. Nous avions tous deux des sentiments l’un pour l’autre, chacun de notre côté, sans le savoir.  
Le chunin laissa son regard s’attarder sur ses mains, repensant à tous ces souvenirs avec nostalgie.

\- Il a fallu une soirée un peu trop arrosée et que Kakashi me ramène chez moi pour que... les choses changent entre nous. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu après ça. Je l’ai rendu responsable de ce que je portais au fond de mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face. Moi aussi, je lui ai fait payer... Jusqu’à ce qu’on s’explique... Et que j’accepte ce que je ressentais... et que je nous laisse une chance, poursuivit Iruka d’un ton doux.

Il eut un petit soupir désabusé avant de continuer, couvant Naruto d’un regard qui en disait long.  
\- Je ne te dis pas que c’est ce que tu ressens, je te dis juste que c’est une possibilité. Il n’y a que toi qui connais la réponse... Je ne te dis pas non plus que ce sera facile, parce que ça ne l’est jamais, encore moins dans votre situation, avec vos caractères respectifs, vos passés, et le fait que vous soyez du même sexe.

Naruto contempla le visage paternel et grave.  
\- Et comment je vais faire moi pour savoir que c’est ça ? lâcha-t-il, désenchanté.  
\- Essaye d’imaginer quelqu’un d’autre à la place de Sasuke. Hinata, Sakura ou qui tu voudras... Est-ce que tu réagirais pareil ? Est-ce que cette personne aurait autant d’importance pour toi ?  
Le jinchuriki abaissa à nouveau sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Non, ça n’aurait pas la même importance. Il le savait bien...

Debout dans la cuisine, sa tasse de thé à la main, Sasuke dardait un regard meurtrier sur la jeune fille appuyée avec les coudes sur le bar. C’était bien sa veine ça, tiens. Tsunade n’avait pas pu se libérer pour venir le voir aujourd’hui, du coup c’était sa disciple qui était venue. Et voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait seul avec Sakura. Tout ça parce que Naruto, lui faisant un peu plus confiance, avait décidé de partir quelques minutes à peine avant que la demoiselle aux cheveux roses ne pointe le bout de son nez, à la place de la sannin.

Et depuis, il devait supporter le monologue incessant de son ancienne coéquipière. Sa main se crispa sur l’anse de sa tasse, alors qu’il sentait un début de migraine lui vriller le cerveau. Il n’écoutait même pas ce qu’elle lui racontait, probablement des histoires sans intérêt sur leurs soi-disant amis communs. En fait, la seule présence de la jeune femme suffisait à l’horripiler. Si Naruto avait su que c’était elle qui viendrait et non Tsunade, serait-il resté ? Et puis merde, qu’est-ce qu’il foutait lui aussi, il devrait être rentré depuis le temps !

\- … Naruto est un héros pour le village depuis, dit la jeune fille sur un ton admiratif.  
Contournant le bar, elle se rapprocha de celui qu’elle avait tant aimé plus jeune, posant une main douce sur le bras dénudé du jeune homme pour attirer son attention. Les orbes sombres fusillèrent la main fine posée sur lui, avant de se relever vers le visage de Sakura. Qu’est-ce qu’elle lui voulait ? La kunoichi le regarda d’un air tendre avant de lui dire doucement.

\- Tu sais, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Tu as toujours eu beaucoup d’importance pour moi, je te l’ai déjà dit juste avant de que tu partes, ça ne t’as pas retenu... mais ça n’a pas changé depuis, tu sais.  
Sasuke fixa, écœuré, les yeux verts papillonnants de la rosée. Elle se prenait pour qui celle la ?  
D’une voix réfrigérante, il lui lança :  
\- Naruto ne te suffit pas ? Tu tentes ta chance avec moi aussi ? Je n’étais pas intéressé à l’époque et ça non plus, ça n’a pas changé.

La jeune fille, vexée, recula, lâchant le bras de son ancien coéquipier. Son regard se durcit et sa bouche se déforma avec un pli amer. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle se redressa, tenant tête au brun irascible qui lui faisait face.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu t’imagines ! Qu’il est là pour toi peut-être ? Naruto n’a toujours pensé qu’au bien du village, c’est uniquement pour ça qu’il s’occupe de toi. Konoha a déjà subi deux attaques, Naruto fera tout pour qu’il n’y en ait pas de troisième. Et on sait tous que tu as juré de détruire le village.

Les pupilles du brun s’étrécirent. Oh comme il aurait aimé, là maintenant, tout de suite, pouvoir lui sortir un Mangekyo Sharingan bien senti, juste histoire de lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu’elle se taise.  
\- Et ce que tu portes en toi sera mis au service du conseil, éliminé si jamais il posait trop de problèmes.

\- Naruto ne laissera jamais faire ça. Il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, il tient à cet enfant ! Tu es juste jalouse, parce que c’est moi qui porte la descendance de Naruto, rétorqua le brun, piqué au vif.  
\- Ne fais pas comme si cette chose était voulue ! Je sais ce qu’il s’est passé dans la forêt... Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à écarter les cuisses pour le premier venu ! Quoique, en y repensant, tu étais prêt à laisser ton corps à ce serpent d’Orochimaru pour un peu de puissance ! C’est peut-être lui qui t’a appris à…

La jeune fille ne put finir sa phrase, un bruit de verre brisé l’interrompant. Surprise, elle vit le sang couler de la main du brun, la main qui tenait la tasse qu’il venait de briser entre ses doigts. La rage la plus sauvage déformait le visage, habituellement si impassible. La voix devenue plus grave et bestiale de Sasuke retentit dans la pièce dont l’ambiance était plus qu'électrique.

\- Tu sais ce qui s’est passé, hein ?! Tu n’en sais absolument rien, tu n’y étais pas. Comme d’habitude, tu ne comprends rien à rien. Tu as toujours été inutile, un vulgaire boulet qui traînait dans nos pattes et qui nous attirait des problèmes. Tu as toujours été incapable de te débrouiller seule, toujours à pleurnicher en appelant à l’aide. QU’EST-CE QUE TU SAIS DE MOI POUR POUVOIR ME JUGER !

Les yeux écarquillés, Sakura vit un chakra orange sourdre du corps entier du nukenin, l’enveloppant en un brouillard dense. Elle avait déjà vu Naruto se transformer ainsi, aussi reconnut-elle immédiatement le manteau du démon renard. Prudemment, elle recula, effrayée par les yeux rouges et animales braqués sur elle, elle vit la bouche fine du brun se déformer sous l’apparition des crocs et l’Uchiwa émit un grognement bestial à la fin de sa tirade enragée.

Naruto courut, il courut à perdre haleine. En rentrant de chez Iruka, encore un peu troublé, il avait croisé Shizune. Surprise, cette dernière s’était étonnée de le voir dans les rues du village. Tsunade n’avait pas pu venir, Sakura l’avait remplacée. Sakura... Sans attendre la fin des explications de la medic-nin, il s’était mis à courir, mu par un sentiment d’urgence, passant par les toits pour aller plus vite. Vite, toujours plus vite, bondissant d’un faite de tuiles colorées à un autre, d’une terrasse à un balcon.

Un mauvais pressentiment le poussait à rejoindre Sasuke de toute urgence. Sakura... la dernière fois, c’était elle qui avait inconsciemment mis le feu aux poudres, provoquant la première transformation complète en Mini-Kyuubi du brun, et la dévastation d’une partie de la maison. Mince ! Pourvu qu’il ne soit rien arrivé. Si Sakura se retrouvait blessée, il ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger. Si Sasuke était blessé... il ne préférait même pas envisager cette option. Sasuke... Pourvu qu’il arrive à temps !

Naruto survolait littéralement le village pour rentrer chez lui à toute allure. Il n’ouvrit pas le portail, sautant directement par dessus le mur, voyant du coin de l’œil l’équipe de ses amis bouger eux aussi. Il atterrit devant la porte qu’il franchit, l’ouvrant à la volée, ne prenant même pas la peine de retirer ses chaussures, les cris d’une conversation plus que houleuse, nettement perceptibles à travers les cloisons de la demeure.

Naruto arriva dans la cuisine comme un boulet de canon et marqua un temps d’arrêt qui se résuma en un freinage pas totalement contrôlé, mais presque, devant la scène qu’il découvrit. Sakura et Sasuke se faisaient face, la jeune femme reculant, éberluée et effrayée devant, bien sûr il aurait dû s’y attendre, un brun plus que menaçant qui s'apprêtait à avancer vers elle, recouvert du manteau flamboyant, déjà tous crocs dehors.

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu’un tour. Sakura était réellement en danger. Si Sasuke se lançait après elle, et que comme la fois d’avant Naruto était incapable de le raisonner, ça allait se transformer en catastrophe. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, le jinchuriki enchaîna des signes rapides avec ses mains. Un deuxième lui-même fit son apparition dans un nuage blanc. Immédiatement, Naruto se jeta entre Sasuke qui avançait et sa coéquipière qui reculait, ceux-ci sortant peu à peu de la cuisine.

Les traits de l’Uchiwa se durcirent à l’apparition blonde qui le sépara de sa cible rose. Un nouveau grognement furieux se transformant en un hurlement féroce franchit la gorge du brun redevenu mi-homme mi-renard, ses pupilles luisantes d’un puissant désir de tuer. Le blond leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement.  
\- Sasuke, arrête. Du calme...

Mais comme la fois précédente, son colocataire fut sourd à ses paroles et esquiva sa tentative de contact, lançant sa main griffue en avant pour chasser l’avorton importun qui osait le détourner de sa proie. Les yeux de Naruto s’emplirent de peine, il aurait tellement aimé avoir pu éviter de faire ça à son meilleur ami. Son clone surgit de derrière le bar, sautant silencieusement par dessus et atterrissant souplement derrière la bête enragée.

Sasuke ne vit pas le coup venir. Le clone du jinchuriki leva son bras sans la moindre hésitation et la main tannée par le soleil fendit l’air d’un coup sec, précis et plein de force. La tranche de la paume s’abattit sans aucune merci à la base de la nuque fine et pâle à découvert. Les prunelles rouges s’ouvrirent démesurément alors qu’une lueur d’incompréhension brillait au fond d’elles. Un sentiment de trahison traversa fugacement la victime de ce coup.

Les fines paupières ourlées de longs cils noirs se fermèrent et le corps alourdi plongea en avant comme une masse. Naruto se propulsa à la rencontre de la silhouette arrondie qui s'apprêtait à rencontrer le sol sans douceur et récupéra entre ses bras un Uchiwa complètement K.O, assommé par ses propres soins. Son clone se désagrégea une fois sa mission réussie. Il n’aurait pas aimé avoir eu à renouveler l’opération avec une poêle ou la première chose qui traînait, mais il s’y était préparé, juste au cas où.

Le blond glissa ses bras sous les épaules et les genoux de “sa belle” endormie. Il sentait qu’il risquait de prendre cher quand “elle” allait se réveiller. Mais en même temps, il n’avait pas eu vraiment le choix. Emportant Sasuke dans son étreinte, il se dirigea vers le canapé chocolat où il allongea son précieux fardeau. Il s’en voulait d’en être arrivé à une telle extrémité. Dégageant les mèches brunes du visage assoupi, Naruto s’assura que “la belle au bois dormant” allait bien, malgré tout.

Kakashi apparut aux côtés du blond, ses yeux luisants d’inquiétude. Naruto se retourna vers lui d’un air grave et coupable et le ninja copieur lui tendit alors ce qu’il manquait. Le blond le remercia avec gratitude et s’empara de l’objet, le déployant sur le corps endormi que la grossesse commençait à déformer. Le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée remonta le précieux édredon bariolé sur la silhouette, remarquant alors un détail qui ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux jusque là. Se penchant, il prit entre ses mains les doigts fins de son ami. Sasuke saignait, sa main était couverte d’égratignures et de coupures ensanglantées. Naruto sentit une pointe de consternation le traverser. Comment s’était-il blessé ? Que s’était-il donc passé entre ces deux là avant qu’il n’arrive pour que le père de son enfant soit dans cet état ?

Un sanglot discret attira son attention. Relevant la tête, il vit des larmes inonder les joues de sa coéquipière aux cheveux roses. Posant délicatement la main blessée, qu’il tenait toujours, sur le canapé, Naruto se releva et demanda d’une voix grave et impérieuse.  
\- Il est blessé. Que s’est-il passé ?  
Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la jeune fille lui répondit d’une voix tremblante.

\- Je ne sais pas. On était dans la cuisine, on discutait et tout d’un coup, il s’est énervé... Il m’a dit des choses horribles... il a cassé la tasse qu’il avait dans les mains et… et... il s’est transformé... Oh Naruto... J’ai eu si peur...  
Naruto fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris. Oui, Sasuke avait parfois des sautes d’humeur, mais quand même pas au point de se transformer ainsi, plus depuis la fin des séances d’interrogatoire avec Ibiki en tout cas.

Se tournant vers Kakashi, il vit que celui-ci semblait hésiter à intervenir.  
\- Je ne pense pas que Sasuke-kun se soit énervé pour rien.  
La voix placide de Sai se fit entendre, faisant se tourner vers la baie vitrée les têtes des membres de son équipe.  
\- Sai ! prévint le ninja copieur.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? coupa le blond, ne laissant pas le temps à son maître d’en dire plus. Lui, il voulait savoir.

Plantant ses yeux noirs dans les lagons azurés du jinchuriki, le peintre s’expliqua, sous le regard acerbe des autres membres qui froncèrent les sourcils et le fusillèrent du regard.  
\- Nous étions dehors, je n’ai pas tout entendu de la conversation. Mais Sakura a dit des choses très désagréables à Sasuke-kun. Il m’a semblé tendu dès que Sakura est arrivée, mais il ne s’est véritablement énervé qu’après.

Naruto se retourna lentement vers la jeune fille qui ouvrit immensément les yeux, surpris par les propos de l’artiste, et il serra les poings avant de l’interroger d’une voix vibrante de colère.  
\- C’est vrai... Sakura-chan ?  
\- Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille. Tu me connais, non ? Tu sais que je suis incapable de faire du mal à Sasuke.

Les yeux verts de la kunoichi se remplirent de grosses larmes, déstabilisant le blond qui ne savait plus qui croire. Sai aurait-il mal compris ? Sakura pourrait-elle mentir ? Perdu, il se tourna vers les autres membres de l’équipe, les interrogeant du regard. Un peu gênés, les ninjas semblaient hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement, ce fut Néji qui brisa le silence embarrassé.  
\- Sai a raison. Sasuke a eu l’air tendu dès que Sakura est arrivée, mais il n’a perdu le contrôle qu’après une longue conversation.

La demoiselle aux cheveux roses mit ses poings sur les hanches et tempêta :  
\- Vous ne savez rien de ce que nous avons dit ! Je lui racontais quelques anecdotes de ce qu’il avait manqué durant son absence et je lui donnais des nouvelles de nos amis communs.  
Sai intervint d’une voix curieuse et demanda :  
\- Oh ? Vraiment ? Dans ce cas Sakura-chan, tu vas pouvoir m’expliquer l’expression que tu as employée, car sur le coup je ne l’ai pas comprise. Ça veut dire quoi “écarter les cuisses pour le premier venu” ? C’est bien ce que tu lui as dit, non ? Pourtant j’ai beau réfléchir, je n’ai jamais vu Sasuke écarter les cuisses quand quelqu’un vient le voir. Il a toujours l’air plus mécontent qu’autre chose.

Naruto, choqué par les paroles pas si innocentes que ça du peintre, se retourna d’un bloc vers sa coéquipière, serrant ses poings contre ses flancs.  
\- Quoi ?! Sakura, tu as osé lui dire ça ?! Dis-moi que je me trompe, que c’est une blague !  
\- Mais pourquoi tu prends sa défense, il t’a fait courir d’un bout à l’autre des cinq grands continents et a même juré de te tuer. Qu’est-ce que tu as à la fin, pourquoi tu le protèges toujours ? J’ai jamais eu mon mot à dire, ça n’a toujours été que vous deux !

Naruto s’adressa à celle qu’il considérait comme une amie précieuse d’une voix forte et tranchante.  
\- Je te l’ai déjà dit il y a quelques années ! Ne te mets pas entre nous ! Ce qu’il se passe entre Sasuke et moi ne te regarde pas, ça ne regarde personne d’ailleurs. C’est seulement entre lui et moi.  
\- Ah oui ? Ça ne regarde que vous deux vraiment ? Tu n’oublierais pas un tout petit peu Kyuubi dans l’histoire ?  
Le jinchuriki blêmit, blessé par les paroles acides de la medic-nin qui avaient fait mouche.  
\- Je m’en veux suffisamment pour ça, j’ai pas besoin d’un rappel, merci.

Naruto garda un instant le silence les mâchoires serrées, avant de poursuivre :  
\- De toute façon, ça ne change rien. Ne te mets pas entre nous et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Tu n’as pas idée de la force de ce que je ressens pour lui. Il est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, la plus précieuse en ce monde. Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal... pas même toi. Ce que je ressens pour lui est encore plus fort qu’avant. Avant il comptait beaucoup, j’étais prêt à mourir avec lui. Et aujourd’hui il porte notre enfant, ça ne le rend que plus beau à mes yeux. Alors je me moque de ce que tu peux penser ou dire, ou qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il est inestimable pour moi et personne n’y touche ! C’est clair ?!

Sakura blêmit de colère au fur et à mesure du discours de son coéquipier. Folle de rage, elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de la porte d’entrée. Juste avant de claquer violemment le battant derrière elle, elle hurla d’un ton acerbe :  
\- Et tu crois que lui, il s'intéresse à toi après ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu rêves mon pauvre Naruto. Quand il sera reparti en te laissant derrière lui, ne compte pas sur moi pour te consoler.

Le silence qui régna dans la pièce après le départ de la kunoichi était à couper au couteau. Naruto, debout, les poings serrées le long du corps, gardait la tête basse, fixant sans la voir la couette qui recouvrait le corps de son colocataire. Une main encourageante se posa sur son épaule, lui faisant relever la tête vers Kakashi qui lui sourit à travers son masque avant de lui dire :  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, ça va aller. Si tu as besoin, tu sais où nous trouver.

Un soupir agrémenté d’un “Galère” résonna, faisant tourner la tête blonde vers les autres membres de l’équipe de surveillance qui lui montrèrent discrètement, et chacun à leur manière, leur soutien avant de s’éclipser pour reprendre leur poste aux abords de la maison. Fourrageant dans sa chevelure dorée, le jeune homme soupira, puis alla dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi panser la main blessée du brun.

Une migraine atroce lui transperçait le crâne. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé encore ? Une voix forte et parfaitement reconnaissable se fit entendre tout proche de lui. Dans le marasme obscur qui noyait son esprit, il ne saisit pas tout ce qu’elle disait.  
\- … Et aujourd’hui il porte notre enfant, ça ne le rend que plus beau à mes yeux... Il est inestimable pour moi, et personne n’y touche !  
La dernière phrase lui parvint, parfaitement distincte. De qui ce baka parlait-il avec autant de détermination ?

Peu à peu, les souvenirs confus de ce qu’il s’était passé lui revinrent. Sakura... Alors, c’était comme ça qu’elle le voyait ? Et bien, on était loin de la vénération aveugle qu’elle lui vouait plus jeune. Étrangement, même si la jeune fille n’avait pas d’importance pour lui, il était déçu qu’elle pense cela de lui. A l’époque de l’équipe sept, il la considérait comme une amie, et même si elle l’énervait plus qu’autre chose depuis son retour, son attitude à son égard le touchait plus qu’il ne voulait l’admettre. 

Sasuke sentit une main saisir la sienne avec douceur. Il réalisa à ce moment que sa paume lui faisait mal. La sensation humide et froide de ce qu’il supposa être du désinfectant, vu l’odeur, lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Son regard tomba sur Naruto qui, le visage concentré, soignait les plaies qu’il avait à la main. Comment s’était-il fait ça déjà ? Ah oui, sa tasse... Un picotement désagréable se fit sentir, lui soutirant une grimace.

Le jinchuriki vit les doigts entre les siens se crisper soudainement, il tourna la tête vers le visage du brun, qu’il découvrit grimaçant. Il lui adressa un petit sourire d’excuse.  
\- Désolé, ça pique un peu. Mais il faut désinfecter.  
\- ... Hn...  
\- Tu n’as pas trop mal à la tête ? s’inquiéta le blond d’un air coupable.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, pourquoi son colocataire avait-il l’air coupable ? Il devrait lui en vouloir d’avoir attaqué Sakura, non ? Le souvenir d’un coup brutal porté dans sa nuque lui revint, le faisant écarquiller les yeux.  
\- Tu m’as assommé ! accusa-t-il.  
La culpabilité s’accentua sur les traits de l’Uzumaki qui détourna les yeux et se reconcentra sur les soins à apporter aux légères blessures du brun.

\- Désolé... murmura-t-il. C’était le seul moyen que j’avais pour éviter que tu ne fasse du mal à Sakura.  
\- Tch ! Elle n’aurait eu que ce qu’elle mérite ! répliqua Sasuke d’une voix dure et éteinte.  
\- … Je sais... Mais quand je suis arrivé, la priorité c’était de te calmer. Et si tu l’avais blessée, tu aurais eu des ennuis.  
Tout en parlant, le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée finit de panser la main mutilée et planta ses prunelles azurées dans celles noires comme la nuit de son ami.

Sasuke sonda les profondeurs limpides des deux océans qui le fixaient, cherchant à analyser les émotions contenues dans ces deux topazes étincelantes. De l'inquiétude, de la culpabilité, de l’honnêteté, mais surtout de l’affection... tellement d’affection... S’en était presque effrayant. Depuis quand quelqu’un l’avait-il regardé ainsi ? Comme s’il était la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde ? Sa mère et son frère avaient été les seuls à avoir eu ce regard là sur lui. Enfin presque... Il y avait dans les yeux de son ami quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qui lui donnait l’envie, pas du tout Uchiwesque, de rougir.

\- … J’ai cassé ma tasse… souffla-t-il, déstabilisé.  
\- Je t’en rachèterais une autre, promis, répondit sur le même ton Naruto. Une encore plus grande, d’accord ? rajouta-t-il, un éclat malicieux passant dans ses pupilles.  
\- Pas aussi flashy.  
La réplique dite d’une voix coupante fit sourire le blond qui se redressa et passa brièvement une main dans les cheveux noirs avant d’aller ranger la trousse de soins dans la salle de bain.

Sasuke regarda le jinchuriki s’éloigner, un peu perdu. Il avait du mal à mettre les choses en ordre... S’il se fiait à ce qu’il avait vu dans les yeux azurées, le blond avait dû prendre sa défense contre Sakura... La phrase qu’il avait distinctement entendu parlait donc, sans aucun doute, de lui. Une émotion étrange l’envahit. Naruto tenait à lui... Pas seulement au bébé... N’est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ça avait tant d’importance pour lui ? Il n’en savait rien, mais ça en avait. Il avait besoin de croire que Naruto tenait à lui. Il regarda le blond revenir dans le salon, et planta ses yeux dans les siens, hésitant.

Un léger pincement au niveau de son nombril lui fit soudainement poser une main sur son ventre arrondi en grimaçant alors qu’il se recroquevillait légèrement sur lui-même par pur réflexe. La couette colorée qui le recouvrait glissa au sol. Naruto se rapprocha brusquement de lui, mais n’osa pas le toucher. Il se contenta de lui demander, un brin d’inquiétude perçant dans sa voix :  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
L’intervention soucieuse du blond poussa le futur père à lever les yeux vers lui, croisant le regard troublé, anxieux et teinté d’envie que celui-ci posa sur sa main.

Sasuke se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant un instant avant de finalement inviter d’un signe de tête le jinchuriki à s’asseoir à ses côtés, lui faisant un peu de place. Ce que fit ce dernier immédiatement, sans quitter des yeux la main posée sur l’abdomen rebondi du brun. Surpris, Naruto vit d’autres doigts pâles venir s’emparer de l’une de ses paumes bronzées. Lentement, sa main, recouverte par celle du futur père, fut soulevée puis déposée tout près de sa jumelle blanche, sur le ventre proéminent de celui qui portait son enfant.

Ému au delà des mots, Naruto vit leurs doigts s'entremêler peu à peu sur le monticule couvert d’un tee-shirt noir. Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, tant il était touché par la vue de leurs phalanges entrelacées sur cette partie de l’anatomie de son ami si cher à son cœur, il leva les yeux, tombant sur le visage un peu gêné de Sasuke. Devant l’embarras visible de celui-ci, il voulut retirer sa main, mais les doigts fins emprisonnèrent les siens, l’en empêchant.

Il fallait que les choses soient claires. Il avait vraiment besoin que les choses soient claires. Il n’en pouvait plus du yoyo émotionnel qu’il ressentait face à cette situation. Il en avait assez de se torturer l’esprit et de se poser des questions, d’en vouloir à Naruto puis de se sentir touché par son attention constante envers lui. Il avait besoin de certitudes, même si, quelque part, il avait peur de ce qu’il pourrait entendre. Il fallait clarifier certains sujets plutôt flous. Il en avait marre de naviguer d’une conclusion à une autre, lesquelles se contredisaient dans la même journée. Il avait besoin de réponses.

C’était le bon moment pour éclaircir certains points de leur relation compliquée. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il était fatigué de tergiverser. Et même s’il devait en souffrir ou être déçu, au moins il saurait exactement ce qu’il en était et où ils en étaient tous les deux. Se battre et être rivaux étaient tellement plus simples... Prenant, mentalement, son courage à deux mains, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et lâcha d’une voix basse mais ferme, heureux de ne pas s’entendre trembler :  
\- J’ai entendu ce que tu as dit... à Sakura. Tu… tu le pensais ?

L’intensité du regard azur, qui fut dardé instantanément sur lui, lui fit détourner légèrement la tête, avant qu’une main douce ne caresse sa joue. Sasuke, touché par l’effleurement agréable et marqué par la tendresse, s’obligea à affronter du coin de l’œil les prunelles couleur d’océan et ce visage qu’il croyait pourtant connaître par cœur. Naruto souriait, pas avec l’un de ses grands sourires joyeux, non, mais avec un sourire affectueux et ému, cet océan d’un bleu limpide, posé sur lui, empli d’une chaleur et d’une affection sans bornes.

La bouche attendrie s’ouvrit et Sasuke, quelque part, retint presque son souffle. Est-ce que Naruto n’avait pas tout simplement pitié de lui ? Est-ce que tout ça, c’était des paroles en l’air ?  
\- Chaque mot. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi... et depuis très longtemps. Mes sentiments ont évolué depuis l’époque où nous n’étions que des gamins dans la même équipe... Ils sont devenus si forts... Tu sais, quand je t’ai dit qu’on mourrait ensemble, tu m’as demandé pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi...

Oui, Sasuke se souvenait de cette déclaration si typique de Naruto. Et il se souvenait aussi très clairement de la réponse.  
\- … Parce que tu es mon ami... c’est ce que tu as dit ce jour là... murmura le brun.  
Le sourire de Naruto s’accentua, devenant plus affectueux et tendre encore, avant qu’il ne poursuive sur un ton de confidence, ses yeux se chargeant de quelque chose que le brun ne sut définir.  
\- J’ai menti... C’est parce que je ne supporterais pas de vivre dans un monde où tu n’es pas... 

L’intensité de l’émotion qui étreignit tout son être fit monter des perles cristallines dans les yeux démesurément ouverts de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi faire. Il était statufié, là, assis dans le canapé, foudroyé par ce simple aveu qui en disait si long. Naruto... Naruto tenait à lui... Vraiment à lui... Rien qu’à lui... Une larme coula le long de la joue pâle et une main fine monta vers les lèvres entrouvertes et de plus en plus tremblantes.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva enveloppé dans ces bras puissants et rassurants, son refuge lors de toutes ces nuits agitées, mais ses propres bras à lui étaient fermement enroulés autour des épaules athlétiques, ses mains s’accrochant aux mèches blondes, son visage profondément enfoui sous le menton et dans le cou de cet idiot qui avait le don de le chambouler complètement. Personne d’autre que lui, ce baka là, n’était capable de lui faire ressentir des émotions aussi fortes, parfois même d’un extrême à l’autre, en un clin d’œil.

\- Je te protégerais, toujours... J’irais parler à Tsunade, lui dire ce qui s’est passé avec Sakura. N’écoute pas ce qu’elle t’a dit, elle est bizarre depuis que tu es revenu... Je n’aurai jamais pensé qu’elle pourrait tomber si bas... C’est complètement faux ce qu’elle t’a dit... Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été là... Si j’avais su que ce serait elle qui viendrait, je ne t’aurais pas laissé seul. Et pardonne-moi pour ce que Kyuubi t’a fait. Tu n’es pas responsable. Le seul à blâmer ici, c’est moi. Si tu savais comme je m’en veux...

Resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de Sasuke, Naruto plongea son nez dans la chevelure noire. Oui, il s’en voulait. Il ne s’en voudrait jamais assez pour ce qu’il s’était passé. Mais en même temps, sans ça, il n’aurait jamais pu ramener son bien le plus cher à ses yeux à Konoha. Il avait besoin qu’il lui pardonne. Il fallait que Sasuke lui pardonne. Parce que... ce qu’il ressentait pour lui était bien trop grand pour être contenu plus longtemps. Glissant sa bouche tout près de l’oreille délicate, Naruto murmura avec sincérité, d’une voix vibrante d’émotion :  
\- Sas’ke... Je t’aime.

La déclaration, chuchotée comme le plus précieux des secrets, fit définitivement perdre tout contrôle au descendant du clan décimé qui versa des larmes d’émotions intenses dans le cou de celui qui était devenu son refuge. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour des épaules rassurantes sur lesquelles, il le savait maintenant, il pourrait se reposer, quoi qu’il arrive. Il renifla âprement, tentant tant bien que mal de se reprendre. L’odeur caractéristique, apaisante et réconfortante de celui qui venait de lui ouvrir son cœur avec franchise, comme il l’avait toujours fait, envahit ses narines.

\- … Foutues hormones... grommela-t-il piteusement, enfoui dans les plis des vêtements orange et noir, tout contre la peau gorgée de soleil.  
Un léger ricanement un peu ironique résonna à son oreille, mais Sasuke perçut toute l’émotion aimante contenue dans ce pouffement doucement moqueur émit par Naruto.  
\- … Usuratonkachi... souffla-t-il derechef.  
Heureusement, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Elles ne changeraient jamais, aussi immuables que la lune qui se levait et se couchait.

~ oOo ~

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, sentant dans son dos la présence de son colocataire, une main pesant comme toujours sur sa taille. La pénombre dans la chambre fit plisser les yeux noirs de dépit. Pourquoi était-il réveillé tout à coup ? En plein milieu de la nuit en plus... Un grognement sourd et ensommeillé s’échappa du dormeur derrière lui, lui arrachant un soupir. Il y en avait au moins un qui passait une bonne nuit. 

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke perçut un autre bruit et comprit ce qui l’avait éveillé. Son ventre se tordit à nouveau, criant clairement famine. Le brun leva les yeux au plafond qu’il ne voyait pas et souffla profondément. D’accord, là, maintenant, tout de suite, il était mort de faim. Il avait mangé pourtant, partageant son dîner avec Naruto qui l’avait même gentiment complimenté, sincèrement admiratif concernant sa cuisine.

Son estomac se remit en branle, faisant clairement comprendre à son possesseur qu’il fallait vraiment, absolument, faire quelque chose. Sasuke se dégagea du bras qui l’entravait et se débarrassa de sa couette avec un mouvement excédé, cédant de mauvaise grâce à cette pulsion qui le tenaillait avec de plus en plus d’intensité. Arrivé dans la cuisine, pieds nus, il se mit donc à faire l’inventaire des placards, à trois heures du matin lui indiqua gentiment l’horloge sur le mur.

Il fit un tour d’horizon des victuailles et poursuivit ses recherches jusque dans le cellier, observant tout ce qu’il y avait d’un œil torve. Il avait faim, oui, mais rien, absolument rien de ce qu’il voyait ne lui faisait vraiment envie, pas même ce bocal d’Umeboshi, ces prunes salées qu’il adorait. Maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante, l’adolescent atteint de fringale sévère revint dans la cuisine, ouvrant une nouvelle fois le frigo dont il passa le contenu en revue.

Un pot de yaourt attira soudain son attention, aiguisant son appétit. Un petit frisson glacé le parcourut alors qu’il le kidnappait pour lui faire son affaire. Refermant le frigo du bout du pied, il attrapa une cuillère et ne tarda pas à engloutir le fromage blanc et liquide délicieusement parfumé. Un petit soupir béat lui échappa alors qu’il dégustait sa trouvaille. Arrivant au fond du contenant de plastique, il lécha artistiquement, et avec application, sa cuillère avec sa langue, ouvrant à nouveau le frigo contre lequel il était resté adossé pour manger.

Drame ! Pas d’autre yaourt parfumé... Enfin si, mais pas de ce goût là ! Tétanisé devant le réfrigérateur grand ouvert, Sasuke sentit son envie de fraise prendre de plus en plus d’ampleur... Il avait faim ! Mais rien ne lui convenait, sentant confusément que s’il avalait autre chose que ça, il risquait bien de tout vomir. Une frustration intense tordit ses traits. Rien à faire ! Il lui fallait des fraises ! Là, maintenant, tout de suite, pas demain, ni après demain; maintenant ! Sans quoi, il allait mourir d’inanition !

Quelques secondes de réflexion suffirent à trouver une solution à cet épineux problème, cette envie continuant à le tarauder avec encore plus de flammes. Non, il n’oserait pas lui refuser ça... Revenant d’un pas décidé dans la chambre qu’il avait quittée, il monta à quatre pattes sur le lit et secoua sans ménagement son colocataire, le blond là, celui qui dormait de tout son saoul, étalé comme une étoile de mer échouée dans le grand lit, profitant visiblement de son absence pour prendre toute la place. Et qui ronflait en plus !

Sasuke remua sans la moindre arrière pensée la grande carcasse à la chevelure dorée.  
\- ... Hé... réveille-toi ! Usuratonkachi... debout...  
Naruto fronça les sourcils, courant après un Gamateuchi qui s’enfuyait avec ses précieuses ramen, le poursuivant dans un grand bol vide, déguisé en nouille géante.  
-... Usuratonkashi... debout... lui criait la grenouille qui continuait à sautiller hors de sa portée avec le précieux plat.

Une secousse brutale fit s’effondrer le monde féerique dans lequel il évoluait, la chimère agréable fondant dans son cerveau qui quitta peu à peu le mode sommeil pour passer difficilement en veille. Le jinchuriki se frotta les yeux, encore groggy, grognant dans sa barbe il ne savait trop quoi après la grenouille qu’il aurait dû attraper, forcément ! Ses pupilles distinguèrent vaguement la silhouette en contre jour d’un Sasuke qui avait allumé la lampe de chevet et le regardait d’un air plus ou moins meurtrier. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait encore... Il pouvait pas dormir la nuit comme tout le monde ? Ces derniers temps, faire une nuit complète relevait du pur miracle.

A cette pensée peu amène, le blond se redressa soudain sur ses coudes. En général, quand Sasuke se réveillait la nuit, ce n’était jamais bon signe... Sasuke s’assit sur le lit, regardant par dessous ses paupières celui qui allait être la malheureuse victime collatérale de sa fringale. Perplexe, Naruto se redressa à son tour complètement.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en observant le visage grave et fermé, digne des plus grands drames hollywoodiens.

\- … J’ai faim...  
La phrase fut sortie d’un ton sans appel. Naruto regarda le brun qui affichait une mine ouvertement boudeuse et décidée. Étouffant un bâillement et fourrageant dans ses mèches en désordres, il répondit à l’affirmation péremptoire.  
\- Et c’est pour ça que tu me réveilles ? Et bien mange... Et ne me dis pas qu’il n’y a plus rien, j’ai fait les courses hier. Je t’ai même acheté de tes prunes là, celles que tu aimes.

\- … Y a pas de fraises...  
Naruto regarda l’Uchiwa, sans comprendre l’assertion sibylline.  
\- Ben non... C’était pas sur la liste, si ? Parce que bon avec ton écriture illisible, y a des fois c’est vraiment pas évident de te relire, Teme.  
Le jinchuriki coula un regard vers le réveil sur la table de chevet qui affichait fièrement à peine trois heures du matin. L’information remonta jusqu’à son cerveau. Quoi ? Comment ça trois heures du matin ?! Naruto ferma les yeux et se pinça l’arrête du nez.

\- Sasuke... est-ce que tu sais l’heure qu’il est ? On peut pas juste se recoucher et en reparler demain ? Demain, genre quand on aura dormi ?  
\- … Je veux des fraises...  
Naruto leva les yeux au plafond alors que le futur père croisait ses bras sur son torse, fronçant les sourcils et continuant à vriller un regard de plus en plus assassin sur son colocataire.

Les yeux bleus accrochèrent le dos pâle de l’une des mains encore bandé. Après l’épisode avec Sakura, la blessure n’avait pas été guérie comme la fois de la baignoire. Inquiet, il en avait parlé à Tsunade qui avait émit la supposition que le bébé se développait et absorbait donc tout le chakra du brun, celui de Kyuubi y compris. De ce fait, Sasuke ne bénéficiait plus des pouvoirs cicatrisant des ondes orangées.

\- Oui, j’ai compris. J’irais t’en acheter demain, promis. Allez viens te recoucher. Et puis tu vas finir par attraper froid, soupira Naruto tout en s’allongeant sur le flanc, invitant son ami à faire de même en lui faisant une place à ses côtés.  
Un gargouillis sonore répondit à sa proposition.  
\- … J’ai faim... je veux des fraises... conclut le brun quand son ventre se calma un peu.  
\- Sasuke, il est trois heures du matin... tenta Naruto d’un ton conciliant, sa joue sur sa main dont le coude était planté sur le matelas.

Les yeux noirs ne cillèrent même pas quand le mangeur de ramen lui proposa de se recoucher. Non mais qu’est-ce qu’il croyait celui là ! Peut-être que qui dort dîne, mais certainement pas à l’heure actuelle ! Il avait envie de fraises, point. C’était si dur à comprendre ? Et il en avait rien à cirer qu’il soit trois heures du matin. Il voulait des FRAISES ! Un point c’est tout ! Il voulait des fraises, il voulait des fraises, il voulait des FRAISES ! Il était “enceinte” et il avait envie de fraises. Alors l’autre là, il allait se bouger, sinon lui, il ne répondait plus de rien.

Sentant pointer des relents de colère derrière la figure fermée, Naruto se mordilla les lèvres.  
\- Tu ne peux pas manger autre chose en attendant ? J’irais t’en chercher demain à la première heure. Tout un cageot même si tu veux... proposa-t-il d’une voix plus douce.  
\- ... Baka, tu crois pas que j’y ai pas pensé avant ? J’y peux rien moi, c’est de ta faute ! Alors trouve une solution parce que j’ai faim moi. J’ai faim là maintenant, pas demain ! Et je veux des FRAISES ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, mais j’en veux. Alors démerde-toi !

La tirade cinglante, tirant légèrement sur l’hystérie, fit se redresser Naruto. Il évita de justesse un oreiller qui frôla ses cheveux, jeté dans sa direction avec rage. Doucement, il s’approcha du brun qui venait d’abattre ses poings serrés sur le lit, son visage contracté et tremblant de colère. Le regard mi-furieux mi-atterré qui passa sur lui finit de le convaincre que ce n’était pas un simple caprice qui passerait et que Sasuke était à nouveau au bord d’une nouvelle crise. Il posa une main sur l’avant bras pâle un peu trop chaud, sûrement à cause de l’énervement du possesseur des Sharingans.

Le blond le prit dans ses bras avec lenteur, ses gestes empreint de tendresse et Sasuke sentit son cœur faire un looping dans sa cage thoracique. L’odeur fraîche et fruitée si caractéristique l’enveloppa et il se détendit légèrement, torturant entre ses doigts le pauvre drap qui recouvrait le matelas et qui n’avait rien demandé. Il n’y pouvait rien lui s’il avait une furieuse envie stupide au milieu de la nuit. Ce n’était pas de sa faute si son estomac se révulsait, uniquement appâté par ces fruits. Il ne contrôlait plus rien du tout dans son corps, tout lui échappait. Il fallait que Naruto fasse quelque chose.

\- Ok, ok. Calme-toi, d’accord ? murmura le jinchuriki apaisant, tout en caressant le dos raidi.  
Sasuke s’accrocha au t-shirt qui recouvrait le torse musclé, sentant une irrépressible envie de pleurer monter en lui. Il jugula le sentiment avec force, se refusant à se laisser aller. Il savait que ce n’était pas rationnel. Il savait que c’était même débile de vouloir manger des fraises à cette heure là. Mais, il n’y avait rien à faire. Il en aurait presque trépigné de dépit comme un gosse trop gâté. Un profond désarroi s’empara de lui.

Il fallut un petit moment à son brun pour qu’il se reprenne. Quand Naruto se détacha du corps rasséréné, il leva le menton, résolument baissé, vers lui. Le regard presque suppliant qu’il découvrit le surprit et le peina, réveillant sa vieille amie la culpabilité. Un petit sourire réconfortant fleurit spontanément sur ses lèvres.  
\- Je vais aller te les chercher tes fraises... finit-il par abdiquer, déposant un baiser léger sur le front encore un peu trop moite.

Le jinchuriki enfila ses chaussures à la va vite dans l’entrée en laissant Sasuke devant la télé, en mode cocon dans sa couette, un thé fumant à sa portée. Se disputant intérieurement avec son démon squatteur personnel, qu’il accusa d’être responsable de sa nuit écourtée, et sur qui il déversa sa frustration pour un brun au bord de la crise de nerf à cause d’un stupide fruit, il quitta rapidement le logis où son lit chaud et douillet attendrait.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse alors qu’il bondissait sur les toits du village, dans la nuit noire. Où diable allait-il bien pouvoir trouver ces satanées machins rouges à une heure pareille ? Il était maudit ou quoi ? Lui qui pensait qu’après leur petite discussion, il avait fini d’en baver, l’Uchiwa ayant cessé de le battre froid et de lui jouer des tours vicieux. Mais visiblement, il s’était lourdement trompé. Il ne demandait pourtant pas grand chose, une simple nuit correcte, une, une seule... juste une nuit à dormir d’une traite... Il avait bien conscience que Sasuke n’y pouvait rien, mais à ce rythme, c’était lui qui allait finir par faire un massacre !

Naruto revint avec un sachet en papier bien rebondi, pas vraiment fier du comment il s’était procuré le contenu de ses emplettes nocturnes. Il serait bon pour aller voir l’épicier demain et lui expliquer pourquoi il avait légèrement forcé la porte du magasin en pleine nuit, laissant scrupuleusement en partant, l’argent de son achat impromptu à une heure totalement indue sur le comptoir, à côté de la caisse enregistreuse.

Sasuke sentit une main toucher légèrement son épaule alors qu’il s’assoupissait à moitié devant les images mouvantes du téléviseur, les boites à rires de la stupidité qui défilait sous ses yeux suffisant à peine à le maintenir éveillé. Levant les yeux, il tomba sur son ami dans une tenue un peu dépenaillée, tout fier de lui tendre un sachet de papier brun avec un franc sourire. Il réagit avec lenteur, s’emparant de la chose comme si elle allait lui exploser entre les mains.

Le blond s’assit à côté de lui sur le canapé avec un petit soupir satisfait et un bâillement sonore, s’étirant de tout son long. Le jinchuriki laissa son attention se faire happer par ce que Sasuke regardait quand un bruit curieux attira à nouveau ses pupilles azurées sur son colocataire. Le brun étouffa un nouveau sanglot, contemplant le contenu du sac, un abattement sans nom gâchant ses traits fins.

Une larme puis une autre et une autre encore dévalèrent les joues masculines de son précieux trésor, qui avait été victime de cette envie irrépressible.  
\- Et ben alors ? Tu les manges pas ? Je croyais que tu en crevais d’envie ? tenta Naruto aguicheur et guilleret même s’il surjouait clairement.  
\- … Si mais... elles sont... elles sont... toutes petites... et même pas belles en plus... je voulais... je voulais... des belles fraises... toutes grosses... et là... là... elles sont... elles sont toutes riquiqui... et puis... t’es parti ! Tu m’as laissé... tu m’as laissé tout seul... Et... et... tu as mis trop de temps à revenir... je... je suis... je suis fatigué moi maintenant... et... et j’ai pas pu me coucher en plus... parce que t’étais pas là... et... et que tu revenais pas... et... et..., se lamenta Sasuke d’une voix brisée, entrecoupée de gros sanglots.

La tirade laborieuse fut accompagnée de larmes incontrôlées, entrecoupée de reniflements sonores, qui débordèrent comme un vase trop plein d’un Sasuke complètement paumé, qui le regarda avec une tristesse sans nom au fond de ses deux puits noirs, chagrinés et éperdus. Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer et se jeta à nouveau sur son colocataire inconsolable, étouffant le reste de ses paroles misérables dans le creux de son cou, donnant asile tout contre son cœur à un Uchiwa au bord de la déprime et déboussolé.

\- Chut.... Là, je suis là maintenant, d’accord ? Ça va aller. Tout va bien. C’est rien, c’est pas grave, Sasuke. Ça va aller. chuchota-t-il dans les mèches brunes alors que le jeune homme continuait à pleurer d’une manière irrépressible dans son étreinte.

Il serra aussi fort qu’il put le ninja le plus doué de sa génération, réduit à un pauvre être larmoyant entre ses bras, le berçant tout en caressant ses cheveux, le consolant comme il le pouvait alors que les perles salées et les bruits désespérés se déversaient à torrent, mouillant sa peau et l’encolure de sa veste. La détresse palpable et sans bornes qui sourdait du corps qu’il avait lové contre lui, encore à moitié emmitouflé dans l’édredon, lui fit mal au cœur. Et tout ça pour une putain d’envie de fraises... Bordel, fichues hormones !

Demain, c’était sûr il irait encore vider un supermarché, toutes sortes de légumes et de fruits y compris, juste histoire d’être certain d’avoir en permanence tout ce dont Sasuke pourrait bien avoir envie. Il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état, ça lui donnait, à lui aussi, envie de pleurer tant il se sentait touché et démuni. Naruto se demanda fugacement si Tsunade accepterait de prendre en charge cette future grosse dépense qui risquait de s’avérer permanente. Ses économies fondaient comme neige au soleil, mine de rien. Son porte-monnaie grenouille faisait bien triste mine ces derniers temps.

Le petit matin trouva les deux garçons profondément endormis, enlacés sur le canapé chocolat du salon. Les rayons du soleil qui percèrent le ciel d’hiver vinrent frapper les visages détendus, plongés en plein sommeil, tirant des grimaces et des grognements aux adolescents. Le premier à se lever fut le plus brun des deux. Il s’extirpa difficilement de l’étreinte de son camarade et du sofa puis se dirigea en soupirant vers la cuisine, où il prépara le petit déjeuner.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient à moitié affalés sur le canapé, la télé affichant un anime quelconque qu’ils suivaient du coin de l’œil. Le brun était étrangement avachi sur son colocataire, son dos reposant contre le torse athlétique. Un bol de jolies fraises bien grosses, bien mûres et bien rouges, trônait sur ses cuisses recouvertes de la couette colorée. Le jinchuriki était rentré avec un peu plus tôt, et les lui avait offertes avec un grand sourire lumineux.

Sasuke plongea délicatement ses doigts et piqua un fruit qu’il engouffra, un immense sentiment de satisfaction irradiant tout son être. Qu’est-ce qu’il était bien là, juste là, confortablement calé, à moitié allongé sur cet idiot qui avait dû remuer ciel et terre pour lui dégoter les jolis fruits en question qu’il dégustait avec délice. L’un des bras de Naruto était passé derrière ses épaules et caressait distraitement sa nuque.

Pris d’une inspiration subite, le brun décida de partager au moins un peu son cadeau avec celui qui avait dû transpirer pour le lui faire et qu’il dévorait de son côté, une pointe de culpabilité le taraudant. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui lui avait pris. Des fraises, lui, vouloir absolument des fraises à trois heures du matin, et être ensuite victime de pleurs incontrôlés. Lui qui détestait le sucré en plus en temps normal... Fichus hormones ! Il saisit l’un des beaux spécimens rouges, frais et juteux, du bout des doigts et leva sa main vers le visage au dessus de lui.

Naruto était rassuré de retrouver un Uchiwa un peu plus dans la norme, quoique légèrement plus tactile que d’habitude. La preuve : il s’était de lui-même laissé subrepticement glisser contre lui sans un mot et l’air de rien, alors qu’ils regardaient ensemble un dessin animé, choix neutre au vu de la sensiblerie dont le porteur des Sharingans faisait preuve ces derniers temps. Ses yeux bleus s’agrandirent de surprise quand il vit la main pâle lui présenter l’une des fraises qu’il avait ramenées grâce aux indications d’Ino qu’il était allé supplier ce matin.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée esquissa un sourire tendre. Par jeux et sans réfléchir, il se pencha et attrapa directement l’objet maintenu au bout des doigts effilés avec sa bouche. Sa langue passa innocemment sur la pulpe du pouce et de l’index de son colocataire alors qu’il mordait franchement dans la chair sucrée, tout content. Sasuke leva soudain son visage vers lui, un œil perplexe et légèrement surpris parcourant les traits bronzés du visage mutin.

Naruto ricana devant l’expression presque outrée qui froissait la figure aux yeux noirs, notant au passage, la légère couleur rosée qui habitait les pommettes sculptées. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en sentant un appendice chaud et humide lécher ses doigts. Une drôle de sensation curieuse agita ses entrailles. Faisant fi de ce nouveau truc qui lui arrivait, il fronça les sourcils et récolta un rire moqueur.  
\- ... C’est pas moi la fraise ! lâcha-t-il vexé, une chaleur troublante s’insinuant en lui.

\- Regarde c’est joli ça !  
\- Non ! Ça c’est mieux ! C’est sobre !  
\- Sobre ? C’est triste et moche ! Y’a pas de couleur du tout ! On dirait une chambre de moine ! Ça c’est mieux !  
\- Y’a trop de couleur ! Comment tu veux dormir dans une chambre aussi colorée ? Du gris et du blanc, c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux !

Toujours assis dans le canapé, Naruto et Sasuke se disputaient sur la décoration de la chambre à coucher. Sur l’évier séchait la vaisselle du petit déjeuner et sur la table basse étaient étalés devant eux des catalogues de décoration. Le blond avait réussi à convaincre son colocataire qu’il était plus que temps d’aménager à leur goût la maison qu’ils occupaient. Surtout maintenant qu’il avait fini de réparer le carnage causé lors de leur confrontation avec un brun en mode mini-Kyuubi.

Bon grès, mal grès, l’Uchiwa avait feuilleté d’un œil distrait les magazines que le blond avait ramenés lors de ses courses. Il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi il fallait refaire la déco de la chambre, il l’aimait bien telle qu’elle était : des murs blancs et nus, des meubles certes un peu vieillots mais de couleur sombre et une pièce peu meublée. Mais quand il avait vu le choix de son ami, il avait frémi d’horreur. Non, non, non ! Pas question qu’il dorme dans une chambre aux murs oranges et verts avec des poufs de couleurs aussi vives étalés dans la pièce. Sans parler du tapis violet et des rideaux arc-en-ciel.

Depuis, les deux adolescents se livraient une bataille féroce à coup de pages de papier glacé et de regards meurtriers, aucun des deux ne voulant céder. Naruto refusait tout net les choix de Sasuke. Non mais c’était quoi ces goûts d'ecclésiastique ? Des murs blancs et un grand lit sombre... et rien d’autre ! Pas de tapis ! Pas de couleur ! Même les rideaux étaient tristes ! Gris c’était pas une couleur, blanc ou noir, encore moins ! Comment pouvait-on dormir dans une chambre pareille ? Rien qu’à voir la photo, il avait froid !

\- Ça !  
\- Non. Ça !  
\- C’est moche ! Ça !  
\- Et des coussins en forme de grenouilles tant que tu y es ! Ça !  
\- Vite une corde que je me pende ! Ça !  
\- Mais vas-y je ne te retiens pas. Ça !  
\- Teme !  
\- Dobe !

Des éclairs leur sortaient littéralement des yeux alors que les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient, boudeurs et entêtés, aucun des deux ne voulant céder. Le jinchuriki fut le premier à parler après de longues minutes de cet affrontement silencieux de regards de défi.  
\- Ok ! Je te propose qu’on joue ça à shifumi. Celui qui gagne choisit la déco de la chambre... et celui qui perd celle du salon. Comme ça, on est gagnant tous les deux.

\- Dis tout de suite que tu sais que tu vas perdre et donc tu essayes de t’en tirer à bon compte.  
\- Tu ne me fais pas peur Teme ! Je te bats quand je veux !   
Le Teme en question se contenta d’hausser un sourcil dubitatif, les bras croisés sur son torse, regardant d’un œil goguenard le blond s’énerver tout seul. C’était quoi cette idée à la noix ? Jouer la déco d’une maison au shifumi...

Et puis pourquoi il s’intéressait à ça d’abord ? Avait-il vraiment envie de s’investir là dedans ? Choisir la décoration de la maison voulait dire qu’il comptait y vivre, et il n’était pas sûr d’en avoir envie. Vivre ici... à Konoha... son village natal... Celui où toute sa famille était morte, massacrée au nom de la paix. Cela voulait dire renoncer à sa vengeance... de manière ferme et définitive. Pourrait-il le supporter ? Vivre chaque jour ici en sachant que le village ne devait sa tranquille quiétude qu’au sang versé par tous les siens.

\- Prépare-toi, Teme ! Je vais te mettre ta raclée !  
Les vociférations de Naruto ramenèrent le brun au moment présent et aux magazines étalées sur la table basse. Avec un soupir, il se leva difficilement du canapé, ses reins lui faisant de plus en plus mal, et partit en direction de la cuisine, lâchant d’une voix atone à son colocataire surpris :  
\- Fais comme tu veux... Je m’en fous après tout !

L’assertion dite d’un ton las figea le blond. Il lui faisait quoi là ? Il y avait quelques minutes à peine le brun avait l’air assez enthousiaste et se disputait avec lui, et d’un coup, comme ça, plus rien. Jetant un œil désabusé vers les photos étalées devant lui, il fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre le changement d’attitude soudain de son ami. La photo qu’il avait défendu avec ardeur représentait une chambre aux murs blancs et orangés, bon d’accord très orangés, des meubles verts et blancs et des rideaux arc-en-ciel. C’était coloré et chaleureux, tout ce qu’il aimait.

Il grimaça en voyant la décoration qu’avait précédemment choisi Sasuke. Des murs blancs, un lit blanc, des draps blancs et noirs, et un chevet noir. Même le tableau au dessus de la tête de lit était noir et blanc. C’était triste, vide et froid. Tout ce que lui n’aimait pas. Mais rien de surprenant à ce que le brun préfère ça à des couleurs trop vives. Avec un soupir, le blond feuilleta mollement les pages de papier glacé, sa motivation soudainement envolée.

C’était bien moins drôle sans Sasuke ! Et puis il faisait ça pour lui aussi ! Pour qu’il se sente bien dans cette maison, pour qu’il y reste. Pris d’un doute soudain, le blond se retourna d’un bloc vers son colocataire qui avait commencé à cuisiner. Et si c’était ça le problème ? Si justement Sasuke ne voulait pas rester ? Le visage fermé et concentré du brun ne l’aida pas à répondre à cette interrogation et, inutile de lui poser la question... au mieux il ne répondrait pas, au pire il s’énerverait. Et Naruto n’avait pas vraiment envie de gérer une nouvelle crise, il n’en avait pas fait depuis quelques jours, et ça convenait parfaitement au blond.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur les magazines qu’il feuilletait et il tomba sur la photo d’une chambre à la fois sobre et chaleureuse. Ce serait parfait pour eux deux ça ! Oui, parce que pas une seconde le blond n’avait envisagé de réintégrer la deuxième chambre de la maison qui servait maintenant plus ou moins de débarras. Non, la chambre qu’ils partageaient était leur chambre, et Naruto avait bien l’intention de tout faire pour que cet état de fait ne change pas.

Prenant le magazine avec lui, le jinchuriki se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, bien décidé à obtenir l’avis de son brun si têtu et borné. Se glissant silencieusement derrière le cuisinier, il passa ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci et posa son menton sur l’épaule couverte d’un tee-shirt blanc.  
\- Sas’ke ! Tu fais quoi à manger ? demanda-t-il d’une voix curieuse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ledit Sas’ke ne répondit pas. Il coupait un morceau de poulet sans grand entrain, pensant à toutes les raisons qu’il avait pour ne pas rester à Konoha, puis à toutes celles qu’il avait de rester. Que devait-il faire ? Pourrait-il assumer sa décision quelle qu’elle soit jusqu’au bout ? S’il restait serait-il capable de ne pas en vouloir à Naruto un jour ou l’autre de l’avoir gardé près de lui ? S’il partait ne regretterait-il pas de laisser Naruto et leur bébé derrière lui ? Et pourrait-il vivre avec ses regrets ? Dans un cas, comme dans l’autre ?

Une photo entra dans son champ de vision, lui cachant la viande blanche qu’il découpait précédemment.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu penses de ça ?  
La phrase soufflée à son oreille le tira de ses tourments intérieurs, il sentit soudain le poids des bras puissants autour de son cou et l’os pointu d’un menton sur son épaule. Était-il tellement préoccupé qu’il n’avait pas senti Naruto se poser sur lui ainsi ?

\- C’est sobre, et si la couleur ne te plaît pas, on peut en mettre une autre.  
De quoi parlait-il donc ce baka ? Ah oui, la photo ! Posant un regard curieux dessus, il vit une chambre sobre et chaleureuse. Les murs étaient d’un blanc cassé lumineux, seules deux larges bandes de peinture chocolat encadrant le lit. Au dessus de la tête du dit lit était peint un rectangle de la même teinte, décoré d’un tableau marron clair. Les meubles de bois pâles étaient tous de ligne sobre, un tapis noir avec des arabesques blanches ornait le plancher sombre.

\- C’est notre chambre, à nous deux, reprit Naruto. Il faut qu’elle nous plaise à tous les deux. Tu vois, là, à la place du tableau, on pourrait mettre l’emblème de ton clan, et au lieu du marron on peut mettre une autre couleur si tu veux, et à la fenêtre un rideau de couleur plus vive pour égayer un peu. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?  
\- Je n’aime pas le lit... mais j’aime bien la tablette au dessus.

Naruto sourit et ricana doucement avant d’approuver les petites modifications que le brun proposait. Il profita que celui-ci ait l’air plus disposé à en discuter pour choisir le lit et les autres meubles qui composeraient le mobilier de leur chambre, ainsi que tous les détails. Sasuke se laissa faire, mettant de côté ses considérations sur son avenir pour plus tard, profitant simplement du sourire et de l’enthousiasme communicatifs de son ami.

\- Et quand on aura fait la chambre, on s’occupera du séjour, de la cuisine et de la salle de bain, poursuivit le blond. Et il faudra qu’on s’occupe de la chambre du bébé aussi ! Tu crois que ce sera un garçon ou une fille ?  
Sasuke failli se couper le doigt quand, sous le coup de la surprise, sa main armée d’un couteau dérapa. C’était quoi cette question ?

Éberlué, il tourna la tête vers Naruto qui le regarda en pouffant doucement.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Pfff, tu verrais ta tête Sas’ke ! On dirait un poisson hors de l’eau !  
Devant l’expression choquée du brun, le jinchuriki repris son sérieux et demanda d’une voix douce.  
\- Tu ne t’es jamais posé la question ? Si ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

Non, il ne s’était jamais posé la question. A vrai dire, cela ne faisait déjà pas si longtemps qu’il osait penser au mot bébé. Alors, se demander quel serait le sexe de celui-ci ne lui avait même pas effleuré l’esprit. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, incapable de proférer le moindre son. Naruto lui sourit et lui dit d’une voix rassurante :  
\- C’est pas grave. On a encore le temps avant de s’inquiéter de ça.

Le reste de la journée s’écoula sans événements notables, juste leur vie, leur quotidien à tous les deux. Naruto nota avec précision tout ce que le brun avait dit sur la décoration de leur chambre, ayant dans l’idée d’aller chercher tout ça demain. Le salon et le reste pourraient bien attendre encore un peu. Inquiet par les réactions de son colocataire concernant la déco et cette histoire de sexe de bébé, le jinchuriki surveilla du coin de l’œil son ami tout le reste de la journée.

La nuit venant, les reliefs de leur dîner débarrassé et la vaisselle s’égouttant placidement dans l’évier, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur chambre qui subirait très bientôt un coup de neuf. Naruto passa rapidement par la salle de bain pour enfiler sa tenue de nuit. Il savait déjà comment il retrouverait son ami quand il intégrerait leur lit, en boxer. D’ailleurs, avec son ventre de plus en plus proéminent, ledit boxer commençait à devenir amusant, l’élastique marquant la taille, glissé sous l’estomac arrondi et bien en place à l’arrière.

\- Papa !  
Une voix enfantine retentit gaiement, derrière lui. Sasuke continua à marcher sur le chemin qui longeait la rivière en contrebas. De là où il était, il voyait parfaitement le ponton de bois où, plus jeune, il venait s’asseoir pour ruminer sur sa vengeance à l’égard de son frère.  
\- Papa !

Le cri se rapprocha alors qu’il ralentissait ses pas, hésitant. Il avait bien envie de descendre sur la passerelle en bois. Mais il n’avait pas le temps, Naruto l’attendait pour s’entraîner.  
\- Papa ! Attends-moi !  
Ce baka l’avait presque supplié de venir s’entraîner avec lui et, lassé par les jérémiades incessantes de son coéquipier, il avait finalement cédé.

\- Papa !  
Une petite main saisissant le bas de son t-shirt dans son dos le fit se retourner. Là, devant lui se tenait un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux reflets bleus. Ses cheveux se dressaient en pointe à l’arrière de son crâne, seules deux mèches épaisses encadrant son visage à la peau pâle. Se penchant vers l’enfant, Sasuke lui dit d’une voix calme.  
\- Je ne suis pas ton papa.

L’enfant ouvrit de grands yeux et avec un grand sourire lui répondit, le figeant sur place.  
\- Je sais ! Tu es ma maman !  
Une sueur froide coula le long du dos du plus vieux des deux bruns alors qu’il remarquait des détails qui, jusque là, lui avait échappé. Ce garçon lui ressemblait beaucoup, énormément en fait. Mais il avait les yeux rouges, des yeux rouges aux pupilles animales. Rien à voir avec le Sharingan.

Dans le dos du garçonnet se balançaient des queues de fourrure rousse, neuf queues de fourrure rousse. Des queues de renard... Kyuubi… Cet enfant était la descendance du démon-renard, aucun doute. La respiration de Sasuke se fit plus courte alors que l’enfant, son enfant, le regardait avec un grand sourire faisant plisser ses joues marquées de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches sur chacune d’entre elles, et lui demandait d’une voix enjouée :  
\- Dis Papa ! Tu m’apprends à lancer des kunais ?

Sasuke se redressa d’un bloc, une respiration sifflante s’échappant de ses lèvres alors qu’il s’asseyait. Son cœur battait la chamade, l’obligeant à poser une main tremblante sur sa poitrine. Il haleta, ses yeux grand ouverts dans la pénombre. Le poids du bras de Naruto, qui avait glissé en travers de ses cuisses, lui parut insupportable et il le chassa comme s’il venait d’être brûlé par cette simple présence.

Son enfant, il venait de voir son enfant, son fils... avec des attributs démoniaques, parfait mélange de lui et de... Kyuubi... Un frisson d’horreur le glaça. Regardant le blond étendu à côté de lui qui dormait toujours, une pensée hideuse se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. L’enfant, cet enfant, ce garçon qui l’avait appelé “Papa”, ce n’était pas un mélange de Naruto et lui, il n’avait même rien du blond à part les fameuses cicatrices... C’était un amalgame de ses traits à lui et de ceux... du démon-renard.

Naruto grommela, ouvrant vaguement un œil assoupi. Dans la semi-luminosité toute relative de l’aube, la silhouette de Sasuke se découpa en contre jour, assise sur le lit. Frottant vaseusement ses yeux d’une main molle, le blond donna quelques grands coups de pieds à ses neurones pour finir de sortir de la torpeur ensommeillée dans laquelle il était enseveli. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait encore... Quand est-ce qu’il pourrait enfin faire une nuit correcte, de bout en bout, une vraie, comme les gens normaux ?

Le blond se rapprocha de son ami, rampant sous les draps chauds. Il entoura la taille épaissie dans ses bras avant de se retourner et de finalement poser sa tête sur les cuisses qui disparaissaient sous les draps. Levant ses pupilles vers le visage penché qui n’avait pas esquissé un geste, le jinchuriki s’alarma. Sasuke arborait un air choqué, et même épouvanté, les deux puits noirs tombant sur lui sans le voir vraiment.

Fronçant les sourcils en une barre soucieuse, Naruto effleura le visage crispé.  
\- Sasuke... Qu’est-ce que tu as ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?  
Les yeux de l’interpellé se fixèrent enfin sur le visage tanné, les cicatrices parfaitement visibles sur les joues couleur caramel. Le brun se défit sans ménagement de l’étreinte et du blond, sortant du lit comme s’il avait vu un fantôme, sans quitter l’autre occupant de la couche de ses yeux noirs éberlués.

Naruto, bousculé violemment, n’eut que le temps de voir son ami sortir de la chambre précipitamment à reculons. Des bruits de pas pressés retentirent dans le silence du couloir, suivis du son sec d’une porte qui claque à toute volée. Le blond fourragea dans ses mèches désordonnées. Mais que se passait-il encore ? Quelle mouche venait de piquer celui qui portait leur enfant pour entraîner une réaction pareille ?

Sasuke ferma la porte de la salle de bain avec fracas, reculant encore dans la pièce. Son dos heurta brutalement le meuble supportant les deux vasques et un grand miroir. Il se retourna brutalement, la glace réfléchissante lui renvoyant le reflet de son visage plus pâle que la mort et décomposé par la frayeur qui était encore chevillée à son corps. Plongeant son regard dans celui de sa propre image, il ouvrit à tâtons le robinet du bout des doigts et passa ses mains emplies d’eau glacée sur sa figure.

Un mélange de lui et Kyuubi... Ses doigts se serrèrent à se briser sur la porcelaine blanche du rebord du lavabo. N’osant plus relever la tête, cette pensée horrifiante tournoya en boucle dans sa tête. Était-ce possible ? Oui, ça l’était... Il avait en lui le chakra de la maudite carpette ! Non ! Pas ça... Tout mais pas ça... avoir un enfant qui posséderait les caractéristiques si particulières et démoniaques... Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. C’était au dessus de ses forces...

Si le bébé naissait comme ça, autant quitter Konoha, et partir le plus loin possible. Naruto saurait y faire avec un enfant comme ça... Lui ne pourrait pas... pas après ce que lui avait fait cette sale bête... C’était pas possible, c’était même impossible qu’il surmonte une chose pareille et puisse regarder son enfant dans les yeux s’il ressemblait à ça. Ce serait la pire chose qui puisse arriver. 

Envisager d’arriver au bout de sa grossesse n’était déjà pas simple. Arriver à s’imaginer cet enfant, et envisager de s’y attacher était à peine dans ses pensées. Être père... une idée complètement abstraite. Son père à lui avait été si froid et si distant... Serait-il comme ça lui aussi ? Quand à envisager de... de pondre... un enfant avec... avec ça... Sasuke sentit sa gorge se serrer et il déglutit tant bien que mal.

Naruto s’en sortirait bien mieux que lui, il en était certain. Lui n’était même pas sûr d’arriver à ne pas détester cet enfant. Et il avait trop souffert du mépris de son père pour accepter de faire subir cela à son tour. Même à l’enfant du démon-renard. Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux qu’il s’en aille, ce serait bien mieux pour tout le monde. L’enfant n’aurait pas à supporter le poids d’appartenir au clan maudit qu’étaient les Uchiwa et tout ce qui allait avec.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le reflet de son abdomen distendu. Avec hésitation, il se mit de profil, constatant à quel point son corps avait changé. La dernière fois qu’il s’était vraiment regardé en entier dans une glace datait d’il y avait quelques années maintenant. Il avait grandi évidemment et s’était musclé. Mais ce qui le frappait le plus c’était son ventre, bien plus arrondi qu’il ne le pensait. Passant doucement une main dessus, il fixa cette proéminence de chair.

Là, sous sa main, il y avait son enfant. Celui dont il avait essayé de se débarrasser trois fois. Il se mordit les lèvres, une pointe de culpabilité lui serrant le cœur. Et s’il y avait des séquelles ? Si le bébé naissait difforme ou handicapé par sa faute ? S’il était mentalement attardé ? Mais ce ne serait pas pire que s’il naissait avec des attributs démoniaques... ou bien si ? Dans tous les cas, cet enfant le détesterait, lui qui l’avait porté et mis au monde ainsi.

Il n’était pas prêt... Il n’était tout simplement pas prêt... Naruto, lui, l’était... Il n’y avait qu’à voir comment il parlait déjà de redécorer la seconde chambre, tous les projets qu’il faisait et comment il le regardait lui et ce ventre distendu... Il ferait un très bon père... bien meilleur que lui... De toute façon, le blond avait toujours été bien plus doué que lui pour les relations humaines et pour les démonstrations d’affection.

Naruto ouvrit avec précautions la porte de la pièce. Pénétrant dans la salle d’eau sur la pointe des pieds, ne sachant trop ce qu’il allait y trouver. Crise d’énervement ? Crise de larmes ? Autre chose ? Il y avait des fois, il était complètement largué... Mais il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner. Il se figea en voyant le spectacle qui s’étalait sous ses yeux. En boxer, de profil, face au miroir, Sasuke se regardait en caressant son ventre rebondi, une expression songeuse et profondément triste peinte sur son visage grave de statue grecque.

S’approchant doucement de ce jeune homme qui lui était si cher, le blond se glissa derrière lui et colla son torse au dos nu du brun. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, allant poser ses mains sur celles qui allaient et venaient lentement sur l’estomac tendu. Naruto posa sa joue sur l’épaule dénudée et fixa sans mot dire leur reflet dans le miroir, son regard bleu y croisant celui noir et tourmenté de Sasuke.

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il se passait dans la tête de son ami, mais il aurait tout donné pour le voir heureux, vraiment heureux. Le voir si triste lui déchirait le cœur. Il aurait voulu le voir sourire, un vrai sourire, pas un de ses rictus à peine perceptible. Il sourit doucement au reflet de celui qu’il aimait, et murmura :  
\- Tu es magnifique, tu sais ?

Les yeux noirs s’écarquillèrent légèrement, avant de poser un regard interrogatif sur le visage du blond qui souriait tendrement. Naruto rit légèrement avant de reprendre :  
\- Tu as l’air surpris. Pourtant, je ne dois pas être le premier à te le dire, si ?  
Sasuke secoua doucement la tête, avant de murmurer :  
\- … Hn...

\- Regarde, chuchota le blond. Regarde-nous ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es magnifique ! Et notre bébé sera le plus beau de tous, le plus fort et le plus intelligent aussi. Il sera parfait !  
Le porteur du sharingan posa ses orbes sombres sur la glace, essayant d’y voir ce que Naruto lui disait. Ils étaient là tout les deux, lui torse nu en boxer, le blond derrière lui, portait son tee-shirt vert clair et un short, les bras puissants du jinchuriki encerclaient sa taille arrondie, leurs mains enlacées caressaient doucement la peau tendue qui cachait leur bébé. Deux hommes aux physiques si différents, deux parfaits contraires en tous points, même au niveau du tempérament. 

\- Je t’aime.  
Le murmure qui lui parvint était si plein d’émotions, de tendresse, d’amour, que Sasuke se sentit frissonner. Il l’aimait vraiment ? Malgré tout le mal qu’il lui avait fait ? Malgré tout le mal qu’il risquait de lui faire encore ? Pourquoi ? Qu’avait-il fait pour mériter cet amour ? Plantant ses prunelles noires et interrogatives dans les iris azurés à travers le miroir, il tomba dans deux océans d’adoration et de douceur.

Naruto sourit, comprenant la question muette de Sasuke. Il tourna la tête et déposa un très léger baiser sur la tempe de son brun incrédule.   
\- Je t’aime parce que tu es toi, tout simplement. Je resterais toujours à tes côtés, et tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi. Je te l’ai déjà prouvé ça, non ? Maintenant arrête de te tourmenter, et viens te recoucher. Il est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever.

Sasuke acquiesça en silence, et ensemble ils reprirent le chemin de leur chambre, leurs mains toujours jointes. Alors qu’ils se rallongeaient, Sasuke se dit que finalement les choses ne seraient peut-être pas aussi catastrophiques qu’il le pensait. Le corps chaud de Naruto se coula derrière lui, l’enveloppant dans une étreinte rassurante et protectrice où il se laissa aller, sombrant dans le sommeil, laissant pour demain toutes ses craintes et ses doutes.

Quelques heures plus tard, le quotidien reprit ses droits dans la maisonnée, et les interrogations nocturnes des deux adolescents furent remises dans un petit coin de leur esprit, jusqu’à l’après-midi et la visite devenue journalière de Tsunade. Depuis l’épisode désastreux avec Sakura, Naruto ne quittait plus la maison avant l’arrivée de la Godaime, et parfois, comme aujourd’hui, il restait et assistait à l’examen médical, interrogeant sa grand-mère de cœur sur tel ou tel sujet.

Naruto bougonna avant de partir vers la chambre, la blonde lui ayant fait remarquer qu’il devrait racheter des vêtements plus adaptés à l’avancée de la grossesse de Sasuke. La dernière fois qu’elle lui avait fait une remarque de ce genre, il avait dévalisé les magasins de vêtements, achetant un nombre considérable de pantalons souples à taille élastique et de tee-shirts larges. Et sur tout ce qu’il lui avait acheté, Sasuke n’en avait pas mis la moitié sous prétexte que la couleur ne lui convenait pas. Et il devait recommencer ? Mais ses économies diminuaient à vue d’œil, et son porte-monnaie grenouille était de plus en plus flapi.

Déjà, le matin même, il avait envoyé une armée de clone acheter tout ce qu’il fallait pour refaire la décoration de la chambre et, justement, il comptait profiter de la présence de Tsunade pour commencer les travaux. Invoquant une dizaine de lui-même, il leur montra la photo, leur rappela les consignes à suivre et leur répartit les différentes tâches. A peine eut-il fini que le contingent de décorateurs blonds se mit à l’oeuvre. Sa présence n’étant pas requise, après tout c’était lui-même, il savait quoi faire, il retourna dans le salon où Tsunade venait de terminer son auscultation.

\- Bon, tout se passe bien. As-tu encore des nausées ?  
\- Non, répondit Sasuke en se rhabillant.  
\- Bien. Alors, à moins que tu n'ais des questions, je vais y aller, reprit la blonde en se levant avec l’intention de partir.  
\- Tout va vraiment bien ?

La question posée brusquement d’une voix calme mais dans laquelle s’entendait une pointe d’inquiétude stoppa la Godaime, qui se retourna pour voir le brun, toujours assis dans le canapé, qui la fixait soucieux, une main posée sur son ventre arrondi. Avec un léger soupir, elle fit demi-tour et alla s’asseoir sur la table basse, faisant ainsi face au futur père.  
\- Tout va bien. Toi et ton bébé, vous allez bien. Je t’assure que tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter.

D’une voix ferme et rassurante, la médic-nin entreprit de rassurer les angoisses, somme toute naturelle, du futur père.  
\- Ce bébé est en pleine forme. Malgré les circonstances inhabituelles, il grandit tout à fait normalement. Il est juste un peu plus petit que la norme, mais rien d’inquiétant. Et puis, il a encore le temps de pousser avant de venir au monde. Alors continue à prendre soin de toi, et tout ira bien.

Naruto, qui avait assisté à la conversation sans mot dire, soupira intérieurement. C’était donc ça qui tourmentait le brun cette nuit. Il fut soulagé de savoir qu’au moins Sasuke avait osé en parler à quelqu’un. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.  
\- Et tu peux nous dire si c’est un garçon ou une fille ?  
L’interrogation posée d’une voix curieuse attira sur lui l’attention des deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Tsunade vit le descendant du clan Uchiwa se retourner brusquement vers le blond avant de revenir vers elle, semblant ne pas savoir s’il voulait ou pas une réponse, alors que le blond, lui, semblait se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour qu’elle réponde au plus vite.  
\- Désolée, mais non. Le chakra qui enveloppe le fœtus m’empêche de voir ça. Ce sera donc la surprise, jusqu’au bout, conclut-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Tant pis. On devra choisir deux prénoms alors, répliqua Naruto avec un grand sourire.  
\- Deux ? s’enquit Sasuke surpris.  
\- Ben oui, un pour une fille et un pour un garçon, répondit le blond sur un ton d’évidence.

Tsunade riait encore de la tête qu’avec fait le brun à la réplique de son ami quand elle réintégra son bureau. Décidément ces deux là ne cesseraient jamais de la distraire. Elle avait vraiment hâte de les voir pouponner !

Justement elle s’interrogeait. Est-ce que tout allait vraiment bien pour ce bébé ? Il était là, il grandissait, ça elle en était sûre. Mais quand au reste, c’était un mystère. Est-ce que Sasuke l’avait blessé lors de ses multiples tentatives d’avortement ratées ? Est-ce que les conditions de cette conception et le fait que ce soit un homme qui le porte pouvaient influer sur la constitution de l’enfant et provoquer des malformations ou d’autres problèmes ? Difficile à dire. A ce stade, elle n’était sûre de rien, mais elle préférait garder ses incertitudes pour elle. Il était inutile d’inquiéter le couple infernal qui avait déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça.

Alors que la Godaime pestait sur la paperasse qui l’empêchait de pouvoir rentrer chez elle profiter de sa soirée en compagnie de sa douce Shizune, dans une petite maison à l’écart de l’agitation du centre ville, deux adolescents paressaient sur un canapé chocolat devant une célèbre série. Le plus blond des deux était vautré sur l’assise, la tête de son colocataire posée sur ses genoux, et caressait d’un geste tendre la chevelure brune.

Mais qu’est-ce que Sasuke pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant aux tribulations de cette bande de jeunes adultes ? Bon d’accord, il admettait que parfois c’était très drôle. Il avait eu un fou rire phénoménal en voyant le dénommé Joey la tête enfoncée dans le croupion d’une dinde. Mais souvent, ça l’ennuyait. Tout le monde savait que Ross et Rachel s’aimaient et il était évident qu’ils finiraient ensemble... alors pourquoi se prenaient-ils autant la tête ?

Un soupir de bien-être résonna dans le séjour alors que Naruto accentuait ses caresses dans les mèches douces et sombres de Sasuke, soutirant un sourire amusé au blond. Un léger ricanement sortit de la bouche à peine rosée du brun quand Phoebe fit une remarque totalement décalée à un Chandler désabusé. Oui, cette série lui plaisait beaucoup. C’était simple, sans drame, sans bains de sang, et il avait noté quelques similitudes entre la grossesse de Rachel et la sienne, ce qui étrangement le rassurait.

Une sensation étrange lui fit froncer les sourcils et poser une main sur son ventre. C’était comme si une bulle venait d’éclater à l’intérieur de lui. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? L’impression bizarre revint, et sous sa paume son ventre se déforma légèrement. Ce n’était pas douloureux, juste très étrange. Curieux il glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt, qui, comme l’avait très justement remarqué Tsunade, commençait à être trop petit, et la posa bien à plat sur sa peau tendue.

Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Puis à nouveau cette sensation de bulle qui éclate, et là sous sa main une infime déformation, comme si on frappait dans sa paume, de l’intérieur de lui-même. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent largement quand Sasuke comprit l’origine de cette sensation nouvelle. Le bébé... Le bébé lui donnait des coups... Le bébé bougeait et il pouvait le sentir... Un maelström de sentiments l’envahit. Le bébé était vivant... Là, dans son ventre... Et il pouvait le sentir...

Sasuke tourna un regard éperdu vers Naruto, qui lui demanda inquiet.  
\- Ça va ?  
Le brun hocha la tête, fixant le visage tanné de son colocataire. Incapable de proférer le moindre son, il prit la main du blond et la posa sur son ventre, juste à la place de la sienne. Naruto le regarda surpris et ouvrit la bouche pour l’interroger sur les raisons de son geste.

Mais une chose étrange le stoppa, avant même qu’il ait prononcé un mot. Sous sa paume, quelque chose venait de le frapper, c’était très léger, mais il l’avait senti. Choqué, il retira sa main et s’écria :  
\- Sas’ke ! Si tu as des gazs, garde-les pour toi !  
\- Pfff, crétin !

Énervé par la bêtise incommensurable de son ancien coéquipier, le brun lui frappa le crâne avant de lui reposer sa main d’autorité sur son ventre, l’emprisonnant entre les siennes.  
\- C’est pas des gazs, idiot. C’est le bébé !  
La fin de la phrase fut murmurée, d’une voix où transperçait une émotion intense.  
\- Le... Le bé... Le béb... Le bébé … ? bégaya Naruto, les yeux exorbités.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu’ils le sentirent à nouveau, un nouveau coup sur la paume de Naruto. Sasuke retint son souffle et chuchota:  
\- Tu l’as senti ?  
\- … Oui...  
Le blond baissa les yeux vers le ventre où sa grande main était posée, emprisonnée dans les paumes plus fines du brun.

Le bébé... Il pouvait sentir le bébé... Les larmes dévalèrent le long des joues marquées par trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches, allant s’écraser sur le corps du brun étendu sur le canapé. Leur bébé… Pris d’une impulsion soudaine Naruto se redressa, poussant Sasuke de sur ses genoux, il allongea le brun à la place qu’il venait lui-même de quitter et s’agenouilla devant le canapé, posant sa tête sur le ventre arrondi du brun qu’il avait découvert dans la foulée.

Étendu sur les coussins chocolat, son tee-shirt bleu marine remonté au niveau du torse, Sasuke éberlué sentit plus qu’il ne vit son idiot de colocataire coller son oreille sur son abdomen proéminent, les deux mains de celui-ci glissant sur sa peau tendue. Légèrement moqueur et pourtant ému plus qu’il ne voulait le montrer, il lui dit :  
\- Tu fais quoi, là ? Tu espères l’entendre ?  
\- Chut ! Laisse-moi le sentir encore, Sas’ke.

La voix doucement béate coupa toute envie de raillerie de la part du brun, qui glissa une de ses mains dans les mèches blondes et l’autre sur son ventre.  
\- … Usuratonkachi...  
Le jeune Uchiwa se laissa envahir par l’émotion qui étreignait son cœur. Le bébé... Non, leur bébé, il pouvait le sentir bouger en lui, il pouvait le sentir vivre en lui. Son bébé... Le sien et celui de Naruto.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, la télé toujours allumée diffusant un fond sonore fluctuant auquel aucun d’eux ne prêta plus attention, trop concentrés sur ce petit être dont pour la première fois ils pouvaient réellement sentir l’existence. Ce petit être qui grandissait dans le corps de Sasuke, ce petit être dont bientôt ils seraient responsables. Pour la première fois, les mots “Parent” et “Famille” prenaient tous leurs sens.

Quand ils bougèrent enfin, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, envahissant le jardin d’ombres mouvantes, les arbres et arbustes se balançant au gré du vent. Arrivé devant la porte de leur chambre, Sasuke allait ouvrir le battant quand deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses yeux, le plongeant dans le noir.  
\- Ne regarde pas ! chuchota le propriétaire des paumes qui entravaient sa vue.

\- Ouvre et entre... Mais ne regarde pas, d’accord ?  
Sasuke soupira avant d'acquiescer silencieusement et de s’exécuter, pénétrant à l’aveugle dans la pièce. Qu’est-ce que ce crétin avait en tête ? Après quelques pas, il se stoppa et attendit que son facétieux colocataire ne se décide à lui rendre la vue.  
\- N’ouvre pas les yeux, d’accord ? Pas tant que je te l’ai pas dit.

-... Hmpf...  
Les mains se retirèrent de ses paupières qu’il maintint closes et le bruit des pas sur le parquet lui indiqua que Naruto s’éloignait de lui.  
\- C’est bon... Tu peux ouvrir les yeux !  
Sasuke hmpfa encore une fois avant de s’exécuter, découvrant la raison de tant de mystère et pourquoi il n’avait pas eu le droit de poser un pied dans la chambre de tout l’après-midi.

Naruto avait redécoré la chambre, suivant scrupuleusement les indications qu’il avait donné la veille. Les murs blanc crème, le plancher sombre, les deux larges bandes de peinture chocolat de chaque côté du lit en bois clair, la tablette au dessus de la tête de lit, mise en valeur par un grand rectangle de peinture chocolat et les rideaux ocres. Tout y était, jusqu’au tapis noir avec des arabesques blanches et les emblèmes de leurs clans respectifs peints au dessus de leurs chevets.

Se retournant vers le décorateur, Sasuke eu un très léger sourire en le voyant guetter la moindre de ses réactions. Sans plus de manière, le brun se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer, et alla se coucher. Naruto soupira doucement et partit se mettre en pyjama, un peu déçu du manque d’enthousiasme de son ami. Dix clones y avaient passé l’après-midi, il pourrait être un peu reconnaissant quand même cet enfoiré.

De retour dans la pièce, nouvellement décorée, le blond se glissa dans le grand lit et se colla au corps presque nu de celui qu’il aimait. Alors qu’il embrassait doucement l’épaule dénudé devant lui et glissait son bras autour de la taille épaissie, il entendit un murmure qui le toucha bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru.  
\- … Merci, Usuratonkachi...

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 11 : Perdre sa route...  
> Quand la nuit tombe, il est parfois difficile de continuer à marcher. Quand les ténèbres nous entourent, il y a de grande chance que le chemin que l’on croyait suivre finisse par disparaître.


	11. Perdre sa route...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand la nuit tombe, il est parfois difficile de continuer à marcher. Quand les ténèbres nous entourent, il y a de grande chance que le chemin que l’on croyait suivre finisse par disparaître.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre de la chambre, Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur tout autre chose que son environnement. Un peu plus tôt, il avait été tiré de son sommeil par un gémissement près de son oreille, réagissant instinctivement il avait resserré son étreinte sur le corps chaud blotti contre lui, persuadé que Sasuke faisait un cauchemar. Il lui caressait les cheveux quand un nouveau gémissement lui avait fait froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose n’était pas comme d’habitude... mais quoi ?

Toujours les yeux fermés Naruto avait tenté d’analyser la situation. Sasuke était lové contre lui, sa tête nichée dans son cou, un de ses bras lui barrant le torse et une de ses jambes passée par dessus les siennes. Jusque là rien d’anormal, c’était la position bébé-koala-moule-sur-son-rocher habituelle. Le brun gémissait doucement, se frottant à lui, comme à chaque fois qu’il faisait un cauchemar.

Deux secondes ! Se frottant à lui ? Non, ça n’allait pas ! Sasuke ne se frottait pas à lui d’habitude, il s’agrippait, se tortillait contre lui, parfois même le frappait, mais il ne se frottait pas à lui ! Un gémissement plus fort résonna dans la pièce, faisant définitivement ouvrir les yeux au blond. Bordel de merde ! C’était quoi ça ! Baissant le regard, il scruta attentivement le visage endormi de celui qu’il aimait.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, les joues un peu plus rouges que la normale, le souffle court entrecoupé de gémissements lascifs finirent de renseigner le jinchuriki sur la nature exacte de ce qui se passait... Sasuke faisait un rêve... érotique... Naruto senti sa gorge s’assécher alors qu’il déglutissait difficilement. Bordel ! Mais que quelqu’un l’assomme ! Non parce qu'avoir l’homme dont on est éperdument amoureux dans ses bras toutes les nuits, ce n’était déjà pas simple à gérer alors si en plus celui-ci se mettait à faire des rêves érotiques !!

La jambe du brun remonta légèrement, menaçant de rencontrer une certaine partie de l’anatomie du blond qui semblait plus qu’apprécier la situation. En même temps on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, non ? Il avait dix-sept ans, et était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et partager sa couche avec un brun magnifique, et qu’il aimait plus que tout, ne l’aidait pas à garder son calme.

Naruto se concentra sur sa respiration, essayant de s’imaginer sous une douche froide et d’oublier que tout contre lui le plus beau spécimen mâle de Konoha faisait un rêve réservé sinon au plus de dix-huit ans, au moins au plus de seize ans.  
\- … Hmm... Naruto... Han...  
Putain ! Kamisama voulait sa mort ! Cet enfoiré trop bandant pour son propre bien venait de susurrer son prénom d’une manière tellement lascive que son petit problème, qui était en cours de résolution, revint en force.

Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir à son tour, Naruto adressa une prière à qui de droit pour faire cesser cet enfer ! Mais que ça s’arrête bordel ! Les mouvements du brun s’étaient fait plus prononcés et ses gémissements avaient augmenté en intensité, le pire étant la jambe fine qui allait et venait tout près, trop près de son entrejambe. Pourquoi ? Qu’avait-il fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?

Tout cessa soudainement, le corps de Sasuke se détendit d’un coup, les gémissements cessèrent en un dernier soupir et le brun relâcha son étreinte sur le blond avant de se retourner sans plus de cérémonie, tout ceci sans même entrouvrir ne serai ce qu’un œil. De son côté, le jinchuriki maudissait un certain héritier d’un clan à la pupille légendaire, dire qu’il le croyait sinon totalement asexué au moins suffisamment traumatisé par une rencontre avec un foutu démon renard pour avoir la moindre pulsion sexuelle. Visiblement, il s’était trompé.

Le blond se retrouvait de nouveau assis dans la cuisine de son tuteur, de nouveau pour parler de Sasuke, avec le seul qui l’écouterait sans le juger, le seul à qui il oserait parler de ses tourments, celui qui était pour lui comme un père, Iruka. Le chunin leur servit un verre de jus de fruit et s’assit face à son ancien élève, attendant que celui-ci se décide à parler, se doutant qu’un certain brun devait être la cause de la mine embarrassée du blond.

Voyant que le silence perdurait, le jeune adulte décida d’entamer la conversation.  
\- Sasuke va bien ?  
Naruto releva la tête qu’il avait gardé baissée jusque là et répondit à son père de cœur.  
\- Oui. Tsunade est avec lui, et moi je dois aller lui racheter des vêtements. Les fringues que je lui avait acheté sont devenues trop petites. Vous verriez le gros bidon qu’il a maintenant ! Et le bébé commence à donner des coups ! C’est trop bizarre ! Quand on met la main sur son ventre, on les sent ! C’est... C’est … C’est génial !

Le sourire éclatant et la joie plus que palpable de l’adolescent ravi Iruka. Il était évident que les choses allaient bien mieux entre les deux futurs parents et la grossesse semblait se dérouler presque normalement. Il ne savait pas ce qu’en pensait le brun, mais il était clair que le jeune homme face à lui débordait de bonheur. Il écouta de longues minutes Naruto s’extasier sur le futur bébé et déblatérer sur toutes les choses qu’il ferait quand le bébé serai né.

\- J’en conclu que les choses se sont améliorées entre vous deux, constata simplement le chunin avec un sourire. Il ne te fait plus de blagues douteuses ?  
Naruto eu soudain l’air gêné, il se gratta l’arrière du crâne ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds, avant de répondre.  
\- Non, il n’a plus rien fait depuis l’autre jour où il a balancé mes fringues par dessus le mur. Ça se passe mieux... enfin... si on veut...

Le chunin fronça les sourcils face à l’embarras évident de son vis-à-vis. Qu’est-ce qui se passait encore ? Le jeune Uchiwa n’avait visiblement pas fini de faire tourner son colocataire en bourrique. Croisant le regard penaud de l’Uzumaki, Iruka lui adressa un sourire encourageant et lui demanda :  
\- Tu veux en parler ? Je suis tout prêt à t’écouter tu sais...

L’interpellé soupira et se tortilla sur sa chaise, ne sachant visiblement pas comment aborder le sujet.  
\- C’est que... c’est... Hmm... assez gênant, dit-il piteusement.  
Oh la ! Iruka posa son verre de jus de fruit et se pencha vers le jeune homme, décidé à rassurer son interlocuteur.  
\- Plus gênant que la fois où je vous ai surpris Jiraya et toi en train d’espionner les filles dans les ossen ?

La tête blonde se releva d’un coup, tombant sur le visage plus qu’amusé de l’adulte. Après s’être fixé quelques secondes, les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, le souvenir de ce jour-là leur revenant. Iruka, après avoir surpris les deux voyeurs, les avait coursé dans toute une partie du village avant de finalement ne rattraper que le plus jeune auquel il avait passé un sermon mémorable sur le respect de l’intimité d’autrui.

Petit à petit leur fou rire se calma, ils essuyèrent les larmes qui avaient noyé leurs yeux, puis se regardèrent en silence, l’adulte encourageant silencieusement le plus jeune à parler, et le plus jeune cherchant le soutien de l’adulte. Finalement Naruto pris une profonde inspiration, se racla discrètement la gorge et se lança, sous l’œil attentif et bienveillant de celui qu’il considérait comme son père.

\- En fait, en ce moment... Sasuke, il est plus … câlin. La nuit, il se colle à moi, bon il le faisait déjà avant, mais là c’est pas pareil... Avant il se collait contre moi mais moins et pas pareil... alors que là … Arff, je sais même pas comment vous expliquer ça .  
Iruka eu un sourire et encouragea le blond à poursuivre. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres, et reprit son récit.

\- Et puis il fait des rêves... hum, hum... érotiques. Et comme il est collé à moi, ben … et puis je … je l’aime alors … et il dit mon nom dans ses rêves. Alors forcément, moi, ben … voilà quoi !  
Naruto leva un regard troublé vers Iruka le suppliant muettement de comprendre ce qu’il ne disait pas. Le chunin soupira intérieurement, se disant que sur ce coup il aurait préféré que se soit quelqu’un d’autre qui s’y colle.

\- Et moi, ben je sais pas quoi faire ! repris le blond. Je veux dire, je sais certaines choses, Ero-sennin me faisait lire ces bouquins alors je sais des choses. Mais c’est toujours entre un homme et une femme. Je savais même pas que … avec un autre homme... et là... Et Sas’ke qui est enceinte … Iruka-sensei... Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? Je suis normal, hein ? Et puis avec ce que Kyuubi a fait... Et puis... je sais pas, je sais plus.

Durant son discours l’adolescent s’était levé et il arpentait la petite pièce de long en large, fourrageant nerveusement dans ses mèches dorées comme les blés. Iruka suivait des yeux son ancien élève, cherchant déjà comment aborder ce sujet sensible. Quand enfin le jinchuriki s’arrêta et le fixa suppliant de lui apporter des réponses, le chunin lui fit signe de se rasseoir et débuta des explications qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à fournir.

\- Trouves-tu que Kakashi ou moi sommes anormaux ? demanda-t-il calmement.  
Les yeux bleus s’ouvrirent en grand et Naruto leva immédiatement les paumes niant de la voix, de la tête et des mains.  
\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je n’ai jamais pensé ça !  
\- Donc il n’y a rien d’anormal à ce que tu ressentes un désir... physique pour le garçon dont tu es amoureux. C’est même l’inverse qui serait étrange.

Le blond se détendit et soupira doucement, visiblement soulagé. L’adulte sourit et entreprit de combler les lacunes de l’éducation sexuelle de celui qu’il considérait comme son fils.  
\- Le fait que ton corps réagisse quand tu te trouves dans certaines situations est tout à fait normal. Pour ce qu’il s’est passé avec Kyuubi, il est plus que possible que Sasuke ne réagisse pas très bien au cas où vous en arriveriez là. Ce sera à toi de le mettre en confiance, tu comprends ?

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent sous la concentration et posa LA question qu’Iruka voulait à tout prix éviter.  
\- D’accord, mais comment je fais ça moi ? Parce que un homme et une femme je sais, enfin en théorie mais Sasuke, c’est pas une fille...  
L’adulte se pinça l’arrête du nez et réfléchit à comment expliquer ça à un jeune blond de dix-sept ans, certes, mais qui n’y connaissait rien.

Qui avait eu l’idée stupide de supprimer les cours d’éducation sexuelle du programme de l’académie ? Parce que s’il tenait cet abruti entre ses mains, il lui laisserait sa place actuelle et le tuerai ensuite. Il était bien tenté de donner à Naruto un des magasines pornos que Kakashi cachait dans sa table de chevet, ou même un films de leur collection, mais il n’était pas persuadé que c’était la meilleure façon d’apprendre.

Ce fut un Iruka hésitant qui se lança dans la délicate entreprise d’apprendre le B-A-BA des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes à un Naruto de plus en plus rougissant. Quand le chunin en eut terminé, les deux jeunes hommes étaient aussi gênés l’un que l’autre. Le jeune adulte à la cicatrice sur le nez prit son verre et en but une gorgée pour se donner contenance. Timidement Naruto demanda :  
\- Et... ça se passe comme ça entre Kakashi et vous ?

La modeste gorgée de jus de fruits ressortit par les narines d’un Iruka choqué. Alors qu’il tentait vainement de calmer la quinte de toux qui l’avait saisi, il entendit un éclat de rire résonner dans la pièce. Face à lui, affalé sur la table, Naruto riait aux éclats, articulant difficilement une suite de mots qu’il traduisit par un “Vous auriez vu votre tête, Iruka-sensei !”. Se redressant, il se leva et alla frapper la tête de lard qu’était son ancien élève.

Naruto ne pu retenir un ricanement en passant devant Kakashi qui, comme d’habitude, faisait le guet devant le portail de bois sombre qui accédait à la maison de ses parents, en passe de devenir la sienne et celle de Sasuke, du moins l'espérait-il. Le ninja masqué lui jeta un coup d’œil surpris auquel le blond ne répondit qu’en tirant la langue. Sa discussion avec Iruka lui avait fait du bien, il se sentait soulagé et moins effrayé par ce désir qu’il ressentait pour Sasuke. Grâce aux bons conseils de son tuteur, il était moins démuni aussi, celui-ci lui ayant donné quelques clés pour gérer la situation, si elle se présentait.

Sasuke... Après avoir quitté Iruka, non sans l’avoir remercié, il était allé racheter des vêtements pour le brun. Il soupira en regardant le sac qu’il avait à la main. Il n’avait pas réussi à trouver autre chose que ça et il était certain que le brun ne voudrait jamais le mettre. Se préparant à de longues négociations houleuses il pénétra dans la maison, retrouvant Tsunade et Sasuke dans le salon en train de boire un verre de saké pour l’une et une tasse de thé pour l’autre.

\- Tiens, je t’ai racheté des vêtements, dit-il au brun en lui tendant le sac qu’il tenait. Oh, je t’ai aussi racheté une tasse.  
Sasuke prit le sac tendu avec une certaine curiosité et un peu d’appréhension. Le sourire narquois du blond ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Du coin de l’œil, il vit le jinchuriki s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil qu’occupait toujours la Godaime.

Plongeant sa main dans le sac en papier, il commença par en sortir une tasse. Une grande tasse, bien plus grande que celle qu’il avait malencontreusement cassé quelques jours auparavant. Il grimaça avant de fusiller des yeux son crétin de colocataire qui le regardait goguenard.  
\- Très joli ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour les batraciens, Sasuke, lança la voix ouvertement moqueuse de la médic-nin.

Naruto ricana, et Sasuke bougonna. Très joli, hein ? Comment une tasse jaune poussin avec des petites grenouilles vertes qui se tenaient par les pattes tout autour du récipient pouvait être considérée comme jolie ? Et ça c’était évidemment sans compter les ballons roses et bleus qui volaient autour de la chaîne de batraciens. Renonçant à faire la moindre remarque sur les goûts douteux de son ancien coéquipier, le jeune Uchiwa sorti du sac le reste des achats.

Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Assis sur le canapé, le brun essayait d’identifier la chose qu’il tenait du bout des doigts. Oui, du bout des doigts, il était sur que ça mordait ce truc. Avec mille précautions, il tenait à son intégrité physique quand même, Sasuke déplia le morceau de tissus qu’il venait d’extraire du sac en papier. S’il avait bien analysé la chose, le pire était à craindre... pour un certain baka blond parce qu’il allait le tuer c’était sûr.

Sans un mot, il fixa d’un regard interrogatif, et menaçant, le blond face à lui. Se préparant mentalement au pire, après tout c’était Sasuke, le dit blond expliqua d’une voix ferme et décidée.  
\- Tes vêtements deviennent trop petits, alors je suis allé t’en racheter. Sauf qu’au rayon “Femme enceinte” y’avait pas beaucoup de choix. Et que j’ai pas un budget extensible. Alors c’est soit ça, soit tu te balades à poil.

Tsunade cacha son fou rire, devant la tête offusquée de l’Uchiwa et l’air buté de l’Uzumaki, en plongeant le nez dans sa coupelle de saké. Elle n’était pas pressée de retrouver sa paperasse surtout que la scène qui s’annonçait, promettait d’être fort divertissante. Après avoir copieusement fusillé des yeux son abruti personnel, Sasuke reporta son attention sur l’atrocité qu’il tenait toujours du bout des doigts.

Une robe... Ce Baka lui avait acheté une robe. Et pas n’importe quelle robe, ben non. Une robe longue avec des manches longues et un col montant, bref une robe dont même sa grand-mère, qu’elle repose en paix, ne voudrait pas. Mais en plus cette… chose avait le bon goût suprême d’être de couleurs vives, un magnifique vert pomme orné de fleurs, de tailles différentes et de teintes magnifiquement assorties, violettes et roses. Rien qu’à la regarder, Sasuke était sûr d’avoir perdu quelque dixième de sa précieuses vue.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce n’était entrecoupé que du léger bruit que faisait Tsunade en buvant son saké à petite gorgée. S’en apercevant, elle n’osa pas poursuivre davantage sa dégustation, ses yeux passant d’un Naruto tendu, qui semblait attendre l’explosion de fureur d’un brun, au dit brun qui tuait du regard le blond en alternance avec la robe qu’il tenait comme si elle allait le mordre.

\- C’est une blague ? s’enquit d’une voix glaciale le porteur du sharingan.  
\- Non ! répondit le jinchuriki d’un ton péremptoire. Il n’y avait que ça qui rentrait dans mon budget. Et si tu n’es pas content, c’est pareil.  
En silence le brun se leva et d’un pas raide et menaçant, l’objet de sa colère toujours en main, il se dirigea vers son ami qui jugea plus prudent de descendre de l’accoudoir où il était posé.

La Godaime reprit sa dégustation de saké en regardant les deux garçons se courir après, l’un hurlant des menaces de mort et de tortures et l’autre enjoignant son poursuivant enragé de se calmer parce que dans son état s’énerver ainsi n’était pas bon. Elle suivit amusée les essais de Naruto pour échapper à un Sasuke furieux et bien décidé à venger l’affront qui venait d’être fait à sa modeste personne.

Du coin de l’œil, elle perçut un mouvement dans le jardin, et regardant de plus près, vit l’équipe de cinq ninjas qu’elle avait chargée de la surveillance du couple se rapprocher, jusqu’à pénétrer dans la maison, pour assister à une énième dispute entre les deux anciens coéquipiers. Kakashi lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit avant de lui proposer de faire un pari pour savoir lequel des deux finirait par attraper l’autre.

Alors que les paris étaient lancés, un cri de victoire retentit attirant tous les regards vers l'intérieur du séjour. Naruto était étalé de tout son long, son dos contre le plancher, et tentait vainement d’esquiver les tentatives d’un Sasuke à califourchon sur ses hanches pour lui enfiler la fameuse robe. Râlant contre le peu de coopération du blond à son habillage, le brun eut l’idée tout à fait machiavélique d’user de son état pour gagner cette bataille. Pour une fois que ça lui serait utile, il n’allait pas se priver.

Le jinchuriki au sol, tentait d’échapper à la prise que son bourreau personnel avait sur lui, et ce sans lui faire de mal, quand un gémissement douloureux le figea. Au dessus de lui, Sasuke grimaçait de douleur en se tenant le ventre d’un bras. Immédiatement, le blond cessa de bouger et de respirer. Qu’avait-il fait ? Et s’il avait blessé Sasuke ou le bébé ? Posant un regard affolé sur son assaillant, il n’eut que le temps de froncer les sourcils en voyant le rictus diabolique qui ornait le visage de celui-ci, avant que sa tête ne soit engouffrée dans une masse de tissus colorés.

Quelques secondes suffirent au brun pour parachever son œuvre et il se redressa victorieux en lançant un regard moqueur à un blond toujours affalé à ses pieds, mais cette fois engoncé dans une robe verte pomme avec des fleurs violettes et roses. La victime fixait hébétée celui qui quelque secondes auparavant gémissait de douleur au dessus de lui et qui maintenant se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Peu à peu une réalisation se fit dans son esprit, il s’était fait avoir ! L’enfoiré qui lui servait de colocataire l’avait eu ! Il avait profité de son état pour lui faire baisser sa garde ! Se redressant d’un bond, il tendit un doigt rageur vers l’enfoiré en question.  
\- Teme ! C’est nul ce que tu viens de faire ! J’ai vraiment cru que je t’avais fait mal !  
Les bras croisés sur son torse, debout bien droit devant le blond énervé, l’accusé se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement avant de dire d’un ton railleur.

\- C’est toi qui es nul de t’être fait avoir si facilement, Baka !  
Sous l’œil goguenard des cinq ninjas à l’extérieur et de la Godaime toujours dans son fauteuil, les deux garçons commencèrent une dispute qui ressemblait fortement à celles qu’ils avaient quand ils faisaient tous les deux partie de l’équipe sept. Kaksahi se tourna vers Tsunade qui soupira avant de lui donner quelques pièces de monnaie.

Devant le regard interrogatif et résigné de sa supérieure, le ninja copieur dit avec un sourire :  
\- Ne jamais sous-estimer un Uchiwa... Même enceinte.  
Se relevant du confortable fauteuil où elle était assise jusque là, la blonde décida d’interrompre la dispute stérile des deux adolescents.  
\- Naruto, enlève cette horreur !

\- Quoi ! rugit le blond.  
D’un doigt la blonde lui désigna le vêtement qu’il portait. Baissant les yeux, le blond rougit jusqu’aux oreilles, le reniflement moqueur de Sasuke n’arrangeant rien. Furieux, il arracha plus qu’autre chose la robe qu’il portait par dessus sa tenue habituelle, et la jeta à la figure du brun en lui disant :  
\- C’est à toi ! Teme !

Coupant court à une nouvelle dispute, Tsunade saisit la robe et posa une main apaisante sur l’épaule du brun prêt à répliquer.  
\- Calmez-vous ! Naruto, cette robe n’est effectivement pas des plus seyantes. Maintenant si tu as des problèmes d’argent, tu aurais pu nous en parler, nous aurions trouvé une solution.  
\- Et j’aurais participé, baka ! rajouta Sasuke.  
\- Pour ce qui est des tenues pour toi, Sasuke, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver et je te ramènerais ça demain. Ce sera mon cadeau pour la future naissance, rajouta malicieusement la médic-nin.  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle quitta la maison, plus que ravie d’avoir pu assister à cette petite scène qu’elle ne manquerait pas de raconter à Shizune et d’évoquer, à l’occasion, devant les deux concernés.

~oOo~

Assis sur la terrasse qui entourait la maison, Sasuke, chaudement enveloppé dans sa couette bariolé, regardait d’un œil morne le jardin. En ce début du mois de mars, l’herbe recommençait à pousser, les premières fleurs faisaient leur apparition, et les arbres commençaient à bourgeonner, bref tout annonçait l’arrivée prochaine du printemps, malgré les températures encore fraîches.

Fixant un coin précis du jardin, le jeune Uchiwa fit des efforts d’imagination pour visualiser le fameux bassin à carpes dont Naruto lui avait parlé, un après-midi. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il ne parvenait à voir comment un bassin en forme de grenouille, rempli de carpes Koi et de fleurs de lotus pouvait être beau. Ah, il avait failli oublier les grenouilles ! Voilà qui rendait tout de suite les choses bien plus belles !

Soupirant de lassitude, il déporta son regard vers la cime des arbres, apercevant dans les branchages la silhouette longiligne de Néji Hyuga. Si plus jeune il le trouvait arrogant, ce n’était plus le cas aujourd’hui. La présence constante de l’équipe en charge de sa surveillance, et le fait que tous étaient des amis de Naruto, l’avait obligé à avoir quelques interactions avec chacun d’eux.

Si Kakashi restait très égal à lui même, Sasuke avait en revanche découvert que Néji et Shikamaru avait bien évolués depuis son départ, et il s’entendait relativement bien avec le génie endormi. Il avait en revanche commencé à développer une certaine complicité avec le porteur du byakugan. Tout deux étaient issus de clans prestigieux et avait reçu une éducation assez stricte, de ce fait ils se comprenaient d’un simple regard.

Sasuke appréciait le calme de son homologue et son humour pince-sans-rire, celui-ci appréciait ces mêmes qualités chez le porteur du sharingan. Se saluant d’un simple signe de tête, les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent à leurs occupations initiales, surveiller le périmètre pour l’un, ruminer de sombres pensées pour l’autre. Un léger mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision, signala au futur père la présence des deux autres membres de l’équipe Sai et Yamato.

Ces deux-là, il ne les avait jamais vu avant leur rencontre au repaire d’Orochimaru, quelques mois auparavant. Quelques mois... presque un an déjà. A cette époque Sai ne lui avait pas fait la meilleure impression du monde, avec son sourire faux et sa façon de parler plate et vide. D’après ce qu’il avait pu constater, le jeune homme avait progressé à ce niveau, mais il lui laissait toujours malgré tout le sentiment étrange de ne pas être franc.

Quand à Yamato... Sasuke n’avait aucun avis sur lui. C’était indéniablement un excellent ninja, avec des techniques mokuton fort intéressantes qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir copier avec son sharingan, mais à part ça... Un léger coup dans son ventre tira l’adolescent de ses considérations sociales. Posant une main douce sur l’endroit où un bébé gigoteur l’avait frappé, il le caressa lentement, espérant que cela calmerait l’agité qu’il portait.

Parce qu’aucun doute que cet enfant serait dynamique, vu le nombre de coup qu’il donnait avant même d’être venu au monde. Il tenait probablement ça de Naruto. Quoique, tout mettre sur le dos du blond serait injuste, il avait été lui aussi un enfant sinon turbulent, du moins espiègle et remuant. A l’époque il suivait son frère partout et celui-ci devait constamment inventer de nouveaux jeux pour l’occuper.

Son frère... Itachi... Que dirait-il s’il le voyait maintenant ? A Konoha, avec un bébé dans le bide... Loin de ses desseins vengeurs... Serait-il fier ? Déçu ? Ou comme dans ses cauchemars, en colère ? Tsunade tiendrait sa promesse de redorer le nom de son frère, injustement dénigré, elle avait déjà commencé à réunir toutes les preuves. Mais cela serait-il suffisant pour que lui, Sasuke, puisse avoir la conscience tranquille ? Voir le nom de son frère sur la stèle des héros serait-il assez ?

Il s’était promis de venger son clan, et depuis maintenant presque trois mois, il se la coulait douce dans le village même qui les avait trahis, lui et les siens. Sasuke avait longuement réfléchi à la question, et n’en était arrivé à aucune conclusion. Plusieurs options s’offraient à lui : Partir et faire ce qu’il s’était promis de faire: détruire Konoha, cela voulait dire tuer Naruto le premier, abandonner son enfant dans ce village et le laisser comme orphelin, et peut être le tuer lui aussi. Partir en l’emmenant avec lui n’était pas envisageable une seconde. Une vie de nukenin n’était pas faite pour un bébé.

Il pouvait aussi essayer de convaincre Naruto de quitter Konoha avec lui, mais il était certain du refus catégorique du blond. Même s’il l’aimait, il ne quitterait pas Konoha pour lui. Ou il pouvait rester, vivre à Konoha avec le blond et leur enfant. Former une famille, une famille un peu étrange mais une famille quand même. Mais Sasuke avait beau tourner et retourner la situation dans tous les sens, aucune de ces trois options ne lui semblait plus valable qu’une autre.

Se penchant vers l’arrière, se servant de ses coudes comme appui, le descendant du clan à la pupille légendaire leva les yeux aux ciel, se perdant dans la contemplation des nuages, savourant la brise fraîche qui soulevait doucement ses cheveux noirs. Des oies sauvages passèrent loin au dessus de sa tête, fendant le ciel comme une flèche mouvante, leurs cris résonnant dans le calme environnant.

Un juron très imagé tira le brun de sa contemplation céleste, le faisant soupirer alors que ses yeux se posaient sur son ancien coéquipier et actuel colocataire. Celui-ci, torse nu, s’entraînait dans un coin du jardin, enchaînant les exercices de taijutsu et les jutsus de son cru. Une moue boudeuse déforma la bouche fine du spectateur. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé s’entraîner, mais il commençait à avoir du mal à enfiler seul ses chaussures alors faire du taijutsu, inutile de dire que c’était totalement proscrit.

Les orbes sombres du condamné à ruminer sur son sort ne purent cependant s’empêcher d’admirer intérieurement les techniques du jinchuriki. Depuis leurs débuts dans l’équipe sept, Naruto avait bien changé. Il était devenu plus précis et encore plus rapide qu’avant, canalisant sa puissance au fil des coups qu’il échangeait avec quelques clones, faisant preuve d’astuce et de témérité. Il était devenu un combattant aguerri. Oui, l’acharnement de Naruto forçait l’admiration du jeune Uchiwa.

Sasuke suivait des yeux la silhouette musclée. Le blond sautait d’un côté ou de l’autre, donnait des coups de pieds et de poings, évitait les attaques de ses clones et ripostait avec entrain, ne ménageant pas sa peine, transpirant sous l’effort malgré la température printanière. Le futur père déglutit. Il n’y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention jusque là, mais Naruto avait aussi bien grandi depuis leurs débuts de genins.

Le corps tanné par le soleil s’était développé, devenant plus large et athlétique, les rondeurs de l’enfance disparaissant pour laisser la place à une stature beaucoup plus masculine. Le blond faisait sensiblement la même taille que lui mais arborait une silhouette plus trapue que lui-même. Son physique puissant et découplé traduisait son tempérament : fort et volontaire, protecteur... Le combattant cessa ses ébats quelques instants, se débarrassant en quelques gestes rapides de sa veste et de son t-shirt qu’il jeta dans un coin sans y prêter la moindre attention. Ça aussi, c’était du Naruto tout craché... Spontané et désordonné au possible...

Les volutes sombres du sceau sur le ventre, qui retenait captif le machiavélique démon renard, apparurent aux yeux sombres, se contractant et mouvant sous les gestes du porteur qui avait reprit son entraînement. Un petit frisson désagréable parcourut le spectateur à l’évocation de la bête méphistophélique. Maudit bijuu, c’était de sa faute tout ça. C’était de sa faute s’il en était réduit à regarder Naruto s’entraîner au lieu de se battre contre lui.

Le jinchuriki disparut un instant, se confondant avec un clone et se servant de ce dernier comme bouclier pour éviter une pluie de kunai bien sentis qui ne firent pas mouche. Se battre contre soi même n’avait pas grand intérêt, on pouvait prédire tous les enchaînements de celui qu’on affrontait vu qu’on le connaissait par cœur. Cependant, Naruto étant le ninja le plus imprévisible de leur génération, il sembla à Sasuke qu’il arrivait à se surprendre lui-même.

L’héritier du clan décimé fronça les sourcils. Tiens, visiblement un kunai n’était pas passé si loin que ça tout à l’heure. Une légère estafilade barrait maintenant la peau tannée par le soleil sur l’un des flancs. Le regard sombre détailla le torse puis le dos qui se présentaient à lui successivement, les muscles jouant sous l’épiderme bronzé. Visiblement, Naruto devait souvent s'entraîner torse nu car il n’y avait pas la moindre ligne de démarcation sur le cou et les bras.

Plus Sasuke le regardait se battre et plus il le trouvait viril, fort, sécurisant. Était-ce pour cela qu’instinctivement, il se blottissait entre ces bras-là et se raccrochait à lui quand il faisait tous ces cauchemars, nuit après nuit ? Quoi que... ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait aussi d’avoir des nuits agitées, mais quand il se réveillait, ce n’était pas l’habituelle sensation d’angoisse qui l'étreignait, plutôt le contraire même. Il avait chaud et se sentait tout drôle, une inconfortable érection bien en avance sur le matin dans son boxer.

Une bonne douche un peu trop froide faisait rentrer tout cela dans l’ordre et le débarrassait de la sueur accumulée pendant la nuit. Fichues hormones... D’ailleurs, en parlant de sueur, il en connaissait un autre qui aurait bien besoin d’une bonne douche aussi quand il aurait terminé de se dépenser. Tout à sa contemplation oisive, l’observateur emmitouflé dans l’édredon bariolé frotta légèrement ses genoux l’un contre l’autre et se lécha les lèvres.

Les gouttes réfléchissaient les rayons solaires, luisant comme autant de perles brillantes sur le buste dévêtu, musclé et puissant. Des sillons naissaient dans la nuque caramel, à la base des cheveux blonds et les gouttelettes discrètes poursuivaient leur course, glissant sur la peau tannée, redessinant creux et courbes du dos large. Les pectoraux saillaient sous les efforts qui leur étaient exigés, attirant les yeux noirs sur leurs aréoles sombres.

Naruto avait décidément une belle plastique. Même ses abdominaux étaient parfaitement dessinés et tout à fait visibles, jouant sous l’épiderme hâlé, mis en valeur par les arabesques noires du sceau. Sasuke remua à nouveau, à demi-étalé sur le parquet de la véranda. Mine de rien, lui aussi commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud même. Le blond se tendait, se tordait, sautait, se pliait, son corps exécutant chaque mouvement avec souplesse, entraînant toujours plus de cette pluie scintillante sur la peau brunie.

Le jeune homme désœuvré continua à laisser ses yeux courir sur le corps transpirant à quelques mètres de lui. La lèvre fine fut mordillée avec désinvolture alors que le porteur des sharingans suivait les mouvements de son ami. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses jambes, avant de réaliser que quelque chose commençait à le gêner. Quelque chose... de pas du tout naturel, normal et encore moins Uchiwa.

Baissant les yeux sur les couleurs criardes qui masquaient son bassin enveloppé dans un kimono gris anthracite, Sasuke fusilla d’un regard meurtrier son entrejambe. Là, il avait un problème, un vrai, pas du tout légitime et totalement inhabituel. Qu’est ce que c’était que ça ? On était pas du tout le matin, on était même bien avancé dans la journée. Alors pourquoi, Kamisama pourquoi, lui arrivait-il... ça... maintenant ? Juste maintenant alors qu’il regardait bêtement l’autre idiot ?

Le brun coula rapidement un regard autour de lui, vérifiant qu’il n’était pas observé de trop près, une gêne sans nom tordant légèrement ses traits. Bordel de bordel, de bordel ! Fichues hormones de malheur ! C’était forcément ça, n’est ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose, pas vrai ? Il n’y avait pas d’autre explication possible à ce phénomène. Comment expliquer sinon que la simple contemplation innocente de l’autre Dobe lui provoque... ça...

Maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante, l’Uchiwa abandonna son poste d’observation, s’assurant d’être parfaitement enroulé dans sa couette. Cette situation était bien assez humiliante comme ça... Il était bon pour une nouvelle douche froide ! Idiot de Naruto ! Quelle idée aussi de s’entraîner torse nu par le froid qu’il faisait, juste sous ses yeux en plus ! Il n’avait rien demandé lui ! Et puis merde, lui aussi il aurait voulu s’entraîner ! C’était sadique de la part de l’autre là ! N’avait-il aucune considération pour lui ?

Les pas rageurs disparurent à l’intérieur de la maison, faisant claquer violemment derrière eux la paroi de bois léger qui fermait la terrasse, attirant soudain les regards de l’équipe de surveillance et d’un blond, perplexes sur le logis où le brun avait disparu, visiblement en proie à une nouvelle saute d’humeur. Cela lui arrivait de temps à autre, il n’y avait qu’une chose à faire... attendre que ça passe.

Sasuke se coula sous une douche rapide, faisant disparaître son léger soucis au passage, avant de se mettre en cuisine. Depuis que ses nausées s’étaient calmées, il palliait à son manque d’activité en faisant une véritable fixation sur la nourriture. Et il était tout de même assez fier de ses progrès. Plus le temps passait, plus il maniait avec dextérité le jargon culinaire et les recettes de plus en plus complexes. Enfin une petite satisfaction, au milieu de tout ce marasme... Alors il s’y accrochait.

Naruto s’attabla, une serviette humide encore posée autour de son cou, content d’avoir pu se décharger un peu de sa débordante énergie durant l’après midi. Il arbora un sourire amène, félicitant le cordon bleu qui déposait le résultat des odeurs alléchantes, qu’il avait senti en rentrant tout à l’heure, sur la table. Sasuke avait vraiment fait d’énormes progrès. Mais bon, rien d’étonnant de la part d’un Uchiwa entêté et perfectionniste.

Le futur père s’installa en face de lui, de l’autre côté de la table, son visage impassible ne s’éclairant qu’à peine sous le compliment sincère. Sentant l’atmosphère glaciale, le jinchuriki décida d’aborder un sujet neutre.  
\- J’ai vu un super canapé rayé dans un magasin aujourd’hui. Ce serait bien pour remplacer celui qu’on a et qui devient vieux, non ?

\- Rayé ?  
\- Oui ! Rayé avec du vert, du orange, du bleu, du violet... enfin plein de couleurs !  
Sasuke leva un sourcil. Un canapé rayé, hein ? S’il était aussi beau que l’affreuse robe qu’il lui avait ramené l’autre jour...  
\- Et puis il faudrait changer la table basse aussi, et mettre un tapis, bref refaire la déco. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le brun jeta un œil circonspect sur la pièce, c’était vrai que les meubles qui l’occupait étaient vieillots et pas vraiment assortis ensemble. Les murs blancs mériteraient sans doute un peu de couleur et les fenêtres auraient bien besoin de rideaux. Même si le sujet ne l’intéressait que moyennement, le jeune Uchiwa estima préférable de donner son avis, juste pour être sûr que la maison ne finirait pas par ressembler à un arc-en-ciel.

La discussion fut en définitive âpre et houleuse, les photos de papier glacé furent agitées sans ménagement pour illustrer les propos et les idées sous les yeux résolus et pleins de défis des deux côtés. A force de négociations difficiles, un consensus fut enfin atteint, sauf... pour l’épineuse question du canapé. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder, ayant chacun leur point de vue qu’ils cherchaient absolument à faire valoir et à imposer à l’autre.

L’énervement finit par crépiter dans la voix de Sasuke, faisant prendre conscience à Naruto que même pour une chose aussi banale, le brun ne lâcherait pas prise et était bien capable de lui faire une belle crise. Trouvant là aussi un compromis, il proposa d’intégrer deux canapés à la nouvelle déco, ce que Sasuke accepta de mauvaise grâce. Le jinchuriki posa sa main sur celle plus pâle de son compagnon en signe d’apaisement, mais le brun retira la sienne, se levant pour faire la vaisselle.

Dés le lendemain, une dizaine de clones s’activait dans le séjour pour repeindre les murs, accrocher les rideaux, et positionnant les meubles. Le choix de la place du canapé respectif de chacun donna encore lieu à une dispute enfantine entre les deux colocataires qui firent déplacer une bonne vingtaine de fois chacun les sofas par des clones épuisés. Au final, la pièce devint lumineuse et chaleureuse, un vrai cocon.

~ oOo ~

Sasuke referma la porte derrière lui, et se tourna vers son pire ennemi du moment... les toilettes ! Si la cuvette en faïence avait pu trembler aucun doute qu’elle l’aurait fait tant le regard que lui lança l’adolescent était meurtrier. Elle n’était pourtant pas responsable de la colère du jeune homme avec qui elle avait noué, fut un temps pas si lointain, d’étroites relations. Mais cela ne changeait rien au dilemme actuel auquel était confronté l’adolescent.

Deux solutions s’offraient à lui. Il pouvait décider de garder sa fierté intacte et faire comme à son habitude, mais il devrait probablement nettoyer la cuvette blanche et le carrelage l’entourant après. Ou il mettait sa fierté de côté et n’aurait pas à laver après son passage. Dure décision ! C’est qu’il y avait bien longtemps qu’il ne faisait plus ainsi, depuis qu’il avait quatre ans en fait, sauf gros cas, mais là de toute façon tout le monde était condamné à faire pareil.

Planté au milieu de l’étroite pièce, dans laquelle on tenait aisément à deux, les yeux noirs fusillaient alternativement l’innocente cuvette blanche et la porte close. La porte qui ne fermait pas à clé. Enfin il n’allait pas se plaindre, son colocataire avait bien voulu remettre la clenche en place, lui faisant finalement assez confiance pour ne pas se noyer dans les WC, mais la serrure ne fonctionnait plus. Ce n’était pas vraiment un problème, mais il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que son ami entre inopinément et ne le découvre dans cette situation humiliante.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Sasuke posa un regard assassin sur le lave-main, qui se recroquevilla le long du mur se demandant se qu’il pouvait bien avoir fait pour mériter un tel traitement, avant de fusiller des yeux les innocentes latrines. Bon, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Soulevant les pans de son kimono bleu indigo orné du discret symbole de son clan entre ses deux épaules, le jeune Uchiwa baissa rageusement son boxer, et, en marmonnant une insulte envers la cuvette, il se retourna et posa son postérieur dénudé sur les rebords froids de la faïence.

Voilà ! Lui, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa , le dernier survivant d’un des clans les plus célèbres du monde ninja, lui le nukenin craint et redouté de tous, lui qui avait occis l’un des trois sannin légendaires, lui qui avait vaincu deux membres de l’Akatsuki dont son propre frère réputé pour être un génie, lui qui avait combattu deux des kages, le kazekage et le raikage, lui qui avait buté ce rat de Danzo, lui donc, lui, le ninja le plus doué de sa génération, en était réduit à faire pipi assis... comme un gamin, ou pire... comme une fille !

Tout ça à cause de son ventre qui avait prit des proportions telles qu’il lui était devenu impossible de viser correctement le trou des toilettes. La prise en main ne posait pas de problème, mais sa précision de tir était fortement affectée par le fait qu’il ne voyait plus cette partie précise de son anatomie. Il avait tenté de nombreuses fois d’uriner debout, malgré un handicap certain, testant toutes les positions possibles, mais après autant de nettoyages de la cuvette et ses alentours, sans compter les fois où ça lui atterrissait sur les pieds, Sasuke avait finalement déclaré forfait et pour la première fois depuis des années, soulageait sa vessie en position assise.

Le pire étant que cette situation risquait de se renouveler souvent, le bébé semblait confondre la vessie de son porteur avec un ballon et tapait dedans avec une fréquence qui faisait craindre à Sasuke de se retrouver incontinent avant l’âge. Ne pouvant plus cadavériser des yeux la cuvette sur laquelle il était assis, par la force des choses précisons le, le jeune homme fit subir ses foudroyantes œillades à la porte et au lave-main.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard il ressorti de la pièce, un nuage noir flottait au-dessus de sa tête, preuve de son humeur massacrante. Naruto, inconscient de la tragédie grecque que venait de vivre son ami, lui demanda tout sourire :  
\- Ben alors, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris aussi longtemps ? J’ai cru que tu t’étais noyé !  
Jamais le blond ne compris pourquoi il se retrouva soudain pourchassé par un brun fou furieux, et armé d’une poêle, qui l’accusait de l’avoir totalement humilié et lui promettait mille morts et tortures dont la castration.

Dans le jardin, l’équipe des cinq ninjas chargés de la surveillance du duo infernal virent, avec un amusement certain, les deux ninjas les plus puissants de leur génération se pourchasser, le blond hurlant une demande d’explication que le brun, une poêle à la main, ne semblait pas décidé à lui fournir, préférant lui énumérer tout ce qu’il lui ferait subir dès qu’il l’aurait attrapé. Décidément, cette mission de surveillance s’avérait bien plus divertissante qu’ils ne l’auraient pensé au départ.

Mais les cinq ninjas n’étaient pas les seuls à ne rien rater du spectacle, à l’abri des regards une équipe d’ANBU surveillait elle aussi les moindres faits et gestes du duo. Dépêchée directement par le conseil, elle n’intervenait jamais et se cachait bien mieux que l’équipe de Tsunade, qui eux ne se donnaient même pas cette peine. Chaque équipe était parfaitement au courant de l’existence de l’autre et prenait grand soin de s’ignorer.

Yamato fronça les sourcils en entendant une remarque faite à propos du jeune Uchiwa par l’un des membres de l’autre équipe. Ce n’était pas la première fois que cela se produisait, ceux-ci ne cachant pas l’antipathie profonde que leur inspirait le jeune homme. S’ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de le critiquer et le rabaisser, ils ne le faisaient jamais en présence de Naruto. Seuls eux et Sasuke avaient l’insigne honneur de saisir les propos perfides et dépréciateurs des ANBU du conseil.

Gaara marchait d’un pas tranquille dans les rues du village caché de la feuille, se dirigeant avec bonhomie vers sa destination. Venu pour échanger des informations et signer de nouveaux traités militaires afin de parer à toute éventualité concernant l’Akatsuki, il avait appris de la bouche même de la Godaime qui s’était révélée être en possession de renseignements capitaux, le retour forcé de Sasuke Uchiwa à Konoha, s’avérant d’ailleurs être le principal informateur.

Mis dans la confidence concernant l’état de santé plutôt surprenant de l’Uchiwa et du rôle que son ami Naruto jouait auprès de ce dernier, il avait décidé de leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, profitant de l'inattention de son escorte et de sa famille qui l’avait accompagné. Il se rappelait encore de sa dernière rencontre avec le nukenin, lors du sommet des cinq Kages au pays du Fer, et de la haine qui transpirait du jeune homme contre lequel il s’était battu, il était curieux de voir le changement dont lui avait parlé son homologue.

Approchant de l’enceinte aux hauts murs blancs percée d’un grand portail épais qui ne laissait lui non plus rien voir de l’enceinte, il repéra sans difficultés le ninja copieur nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur extérieur, non loin de l’entrée surmontée d’un auvent de tuiles rouges. Arrivé à destination, il posa sa main sur la corde de la cloche qui annonçait les visiteurs, saluant d’un signe de tête Kakashi plongé dans sa lecture.

Le ninja aguerri lui rendit son salut.  
\- Tsunade vous a prévenue ? argua t-il à mi voix, sur le point de retenir l’intrus.  
\- Je suis au courant. J’ai l’autorisation de votre Hokage.  
\- Je vois. Vous allez être surpris... lâcha t-il avant de replonger le nez dans son bouquin.  
Gaara fit un signe de tête entendu au commandant de l’équipe de surveillance.

Le grand portail s’ouvrit sur un Naruto intrigué. Ils n’attendaient plus personne aujourd’hui pourtant. Son visage s’écarquilla de surprise avant d’afficher une joie intense en découvrant son visiteur.  
\- Gaara ?!? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Quelle bonne surprise ! Si je m’attendais à ça !  
Le blond, remplit d’allégresse, invita son ami à entrer dans le jardin et le précéda jusque dans l’entrée de la maison qu’il partageait avec le brun.

Levant un sourcil au remue ménage qu’il percevait dans le vestibule alors qu’il se tenait devant l’évier de la cuisine, rangeant la vaisselle du déjeuner, Sasuke referma le placard sur la pile de bols qu’il venait d’y ranger, continuant à dresser l’oreille, intrigué. Il reconnut les intonations de la voix qui répondait laconiquement à l’entrain coutumier de son moulin à parole de colocataire. Pourquoi le Kazekage était ici... Que faisait-il là ?

Naruto entra dans la pièce fraîchement redécorée, accompagné effectivement du Hokage du village caché du vent, continuant dans sa lancée volubile appuyée de grands gestes évocateurs.  
Les pupilles vert anis se détournèrent du blond, croisant les orbes sombres du descendant du clan maudit. Les deux adolescents se scrutèrent sans mot dire alors que le jinchuriki continuait à monologuer et s’agiter autour du rouquin fraîchement arrivé dans leur intérieur.

Sasuke contourna le bar, abandonnant le torchon avec lequel il venait de s’essuyer les mains sur la table. Il se dirigea vers le duo d’une démarche lente et pondérée, son regard se teintant de défi. Les yeux de l’ancien réceptacle de Shukaku glissèrent sur la silhouette du porteur du sharingan. Le kimono bleu indigo seyait parfaitement la morphologie élancée du brun avec grâce et noblesse.

Le regard perçant du roux s’arrêta sur le ventre très arrondi et parfaitement mis en valeur par le vêtement sombre traditionnel. Le obi, noué sur le côté gauche et passé sous l’estomac proéminent, le rendait impossible à rater. Gaara masqua sa surprise. Bien qu’il ait été prévenu, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que se soit aussi voyant. L’abdomen était réellement aussi distendu que celui d’une femme enceinte, creusant même le bas du dos du futur père.

Sasuke se retint de grimacer et de reculer sous le regard insistant et focalisé sur son ventre de leur invité impromptu. Il eut l’envie irréalisable de rentrer son ventre au maximum pour que l’inspection silencieuse du Kazekage s’arrête. Même s’il n’en montra rien, sa fierté prit un sacré coup dans l’aile. Il savait qu’il était à présent très loin de l’image du redoutable combattant qu’il avait pu être, mais le voir à travers les yeux de quelqu’un qui ne l’avait pas vu depuis longtemps, l’affectait plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

\- J’avais beau être prévenu, ça n’en reste pas moins surprenant. Tu vois, au final, il n’était pas trop tard pour toi, déclara d’une voix tranquille l’invité surprise.  
Le regard du jinchuriki navigua de l’un à l’autre des deux autres occupants de la pièce, avant de s’arrêter sur son colocataire. Il ne manqua pas les mains crispées et les épaules qui se raidirent, l’attitude du possesseur du sharingan devenant sensiblement contrariée.

\- Et si vous alliez vous installer au salon. Je vais préparer du thé, lança Naruto dans le silence tendu qui s’était installé.  
Sasuke se détourna d’un bloc, se dirigeant vers son canapé, le sien, celui couleur café crème et à l’aspect confortable qu’il avait choisi durant son affrontement avec le blond concernant la redécoration de la pièce.

Le démon du sable s’installa de son côté sur le sofa rayé de couleur vive. Ses pupilles anisées ne pouvaient se détacher du corps marqué par cette grossesse surprenante. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, il avait affronté l’homme qui se tenait là.  
\- Tu en es à combien ? demanda t-il, son regard illustrant parfaitement l’objet de sa question.  
\- Six mois ! C’est impressionnant, hein ?

Ce fut Naruto qui répondit du fond de la cuisine. Tout à ses préparatifs, il n’avait pu s’empêcher de tendre l’oreille et de répondre spontanément à la question de son ami. Le regard vert anis ne se détourna pas de sa cible.  
\- Donc, si mes calculs sont bons, ça veut dire que tu étais déjà enceinte quand nous nous sommes battus au pays du Fer.

Les yeux de Sasuke s’arrondirent sous le choc. Il n’y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais maintenant que Gaara le lui faisait remarquer, il réalisa qu’il était donc forcément aussi enceinte quand il avait affronté son frère Itachi, et tous ceux qui avaient suivi. Il se demanda comment son frère aîné aurait réagi s’il l’avait su... La voix du Hokage de Suna qui se penchait vers lui le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Tu vois que tu avais beaucoup à gagner à revenir en arrière, finalement. C’est bien que tu ais rouvert les yeux et perçu la lumière. Je suis content que tu sois revenu, Naruto va pouvoir se concentrer sur son rêve de devenir hokage maintenant.  
Si Sasuke voulu répondre, il n’en eu pas l’occasion, Naruto revenant à ce moment-là avec un plateau sur lequel était déposé une théière fumante et trois tasses.

Le blond servit le thé, tout en entamant une discussion animée et conviviale avec Gaara. Il tendit à Sasuke sa tasse jaune avec des grenouilles et des ballons, ne souhaitant pas renouveler l’incident qui avait eu lieu avec Sakura, et ne faisant pas attention au regard un brin moqueur que son invité posa sur le récipient. Le jeune Uchiwa, lui, perçut clairement ce coup d’œil railleur vert anis et y répondit par une œillade réfrigérante.

\- Alors comme ça, tu vas bientôt être Père ? demanda le Kazekage en se tournant vers Naruto.  
Les yeux du réceptacle de Kyuubi pétillèrent de joie.  
\- Oh oui ! Si tu savais, c’est génial ! Enfin pour moi en tout cas... parce que bon pour Sasuke... c’est pas toujours drôle. Au début, il était tout le temps malade, il pouvait rien avaler sans le vomir dix fois. Il est devenu trèèès intime avec la cuvette des toilettes. Hein, Sas’ke ?!

Sasuke resserra ses mains autour de sa tasse, fulminant intérieurement contre l’idiot qui osait rire de ses malheurs. Oui, il avait été malade, et alors ! Pas besoin non plus d’aller le crier sur tous les toits ! Il fusilla Naruto du regard. Et l’autre à côté qui lui jetait des coups d’œil moqueurs, s’il se croyait discret, c’était raté ! Il était enceinte, pas aveugle ou stupide ! Ruminant des idées meurtrières envers deux abrutis assis sur un canapé rayé, le brun n’écouta plus que d’une oreille la discussion entre le blond et le roux.

\- …. C’est merveilleux. Le bébé commence à donner des coups de pieds, il bouge. Tu te rends compte ? C’est extraordinaire ! Il remue déjà...  
Le brun fut bien tenté de faire remarquer à cet idiot de Naruto qu’il avait tout d’abord cru que c’était des gaz, mais préféra finalement se taire. A coup sûr cela se retournerait contre lui-même.

Voyant que son invité ne buvait pas son thé, le jinchuriki s'apprêtait à lui demander si quelque chose n’allait pas quand il se souvint que celui-ci prenait toujours du lait dedans. Se levant, il s’excusa auprès du roux.  
\- Ah ! Excuse-moi, j’ai failli oublier ton lait ! Je vais t’en chercher !  
\- Merci.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent légèrement. Comment ça du lait ! Depuis quand ils étaient aussi intimes ces deux-là ? Et puis quoi, il pouvait pas aller se le chercher tout seul son lait ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il était le seul ici qui avait une bonne excuse pour qu’on s’occupe de lui, non mais ! Naruto devrait s’inquiéter de lui plutôt, c’était lui qui était enceinte et qui en bavait, pas l’autre là ! Il n’avait même plus son propre démon dans le bide alors pour qui il se prenait !

Naruto et Gaara continuèrent à discuter, le roux orientant la conversation autour du grand projet de Naruto de devenir Hokage, lui demandant quand est ce qu’il comptait prendre le poste et s’il se sentait prêt, lui donnant des conseils pour son futur rôle de chef d’un village. Naruto, devenu sérieux, écouta les sages paroles de son ami, lui faisant part de ses progrès dans cette voie qu’il avait depuis longtemps choisie.

Les mains de Sasuke se crispèrent, la chaleur du breuvage au creux de ses paumes ne parvenant pas à le réchauffer. La tournure que prenait la discussion entre les deux autres lui fit authentiquement mal. Naruto avait mis de côté son rêve de devenir Hokage pour le poursuivre et maintenant qu’il était là, il n’était qu’un poids pour le blond. Jamais Konoha n’accepterait pour chef un homme qui avait eu une relation avec un autre homme et en avait eu un enfant.

Si en plus l’homme en question était un nukenin recherché par tout le monde ninja, il était plus que certain que Naruto devrait abandonner son rêve. Sauf si lui, Sasuke, s’effaçait et disparaissait de la vie du blond et de l’enfant. Il posa un regard morne sur le duo complice dans le canapé près du sien. Ils avaient l’air de bien s’entendre, et le blond n’avait pas eu l’air aussi joyeux depuis longtemps.

Il fallait dire que le caractère entêté et emporté des deux colocataires donnait lieu à de nombreuses disputes qui affectaient le moral du plus jeune des deux. Peut-être celui-ci serait-il plus heureux en partageant sa vie avec quelqu’un dont le tempérament s’accorderait mieux au sien, lui évitant ainsi de perpétuels affrontements et des compromis constants. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer élever un enfant ensemble quand ils n’arrivaient déjà pas à se mettre d’accord sur le choix d’un canapé ?

\- Alors ? Il parait que tu as fusionné avec Kyuubi ? Ça y est ? Tu as réussi ? dit Gaara.  
\- Oui, et Killer Bee m’a bien aidé !  
\- C’est bien. Tu as réussi à dépasser ton statut de jinchuriki et à t’imposer en véritable défenseur de ce village, malgré tout.  
Naruto lui décocha un grand sourire et se gratta l’arrière du crâne, gêné par le compliment.

La remarque fit tiquer le brun, le renvoyant à son propre statut, celui de nukenin, dévoré par la vengeance et dernier descendant d’un clan décimé. Dernier descendant... Non, plus maintenant... Il attendait un enfant qui quand il viendrait au monde porterait lui aussi ce lourd fardeau, porterait le poids de ce nom avec tout ce que cela incluait de tragédie et de trahison... Un héritage funeste pour un petit être innocent qui n’avait rien demandé...

La conversation entre les deux amis dura des heures, du moins c’est ce qu’il sembla à Sasuke qui rumina de sombres pensées durant tout ce temps. Gaara finit par se lever et prendre congé des deux futurs parents et Naruto le raccompagna jusqu’au portail. Profitant de ce petit moment de solitude, le jeune Uchiwa sortit à l’arrière du jardin, espérant se changer un peu les idées en prenant une bouffée d’air frais.

Il fit quelques pas dans le jardin, profitant de l’atmosphère calme et tranquille. Un mouvement léger dans les feuilles secouées par le vent printanier d’un arbre tout proche lui fit lever la tête. Le souffle s’engouffra dans les autres cimes, provoquant quelques craquements des branches couvertes de bourgeons. Il avança dans l’herbe, le contact de la plante de ses pieds nus avec le sol le réconfortant quelques peu.

\- … Non mais tu l’as vu... Avec son truc dans le bide... Encore un Uchiwa, alors qu’on croyait en être débarrassé...  
\- … De toute façon, un bon Uchiwa est un Uchiwa mort... s’il ne fait pas l’affaire celui-là, le conseil le fera disparaître... comme tous les autres...  
\- … Ah ah ah ! C’est bien vrai ! En plus un mec... enceinte... Il va être gâté le môme... il sera la risée de tout le village...

Sasuke s’arrêta net, les murmures des conversations qu’il venait de surprendre résonnant encore à ses oreilles, comme autant de couteaux plantés dans sa dignité déjà bien entamée. Un mouvement léger à côté de lui, lui fit lever les yeux qu’il avait inconsciemment baissés. Le porteur du Byakugan se tenait à ses côtés, un air réconfortant sur ses traits fins et pâles. Une main se posa sur sa manche de kimono, se détachant nettement sur le bleu indigo.

\- Tu devrais rentrer. Ne fais pas attention. Ce ne sont que des commérages gratuits et méchants. C’est sans importance.  
Le regard du brun se détourna des pupilles blanches. Le futur père resserra frileusement ses bras sur son torse, juste au dessus de son ventre rebondi et tourna les talons. Oui, il valait mieux qu’il rentre. Aujourd’hui n’était définitivement pas une bonne journée...

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance étrange, Naruto plus que ravi d’avoir revu son grand ami Gaara ne cessait de blablater à son sujet, ne remarquant même pas le silence morne et la mine triste de son camarade. Sasuke, lui, passa le reste de la journée à ressasser des idées noires, soupesant désespérément ce qui serait la meilleure solution pour lui, Naruto et l’enfant à venir.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et le jinchuriki dormait profondément, inconscient du regard troublé que posait sur lui son compagnon de couche. Depuis une heure déjà qu’ils étaient étendus, le sommeil fuyait le brun qui regardait le blond endormi, cherchant toujours une réponse qu’il ne trouvait pas. Il leva doucement une main, allant caresser du bout des doigts une joue hâlée, retraçant les fines cicatrices parallèles semblables à des moustaches avec dévotion.

Avec un soupir à fendre l’âme, il sortit finalement du lit, sûr et certain de ne pas réussir à dormir maintenant. Un peu d’air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Enfilant un kimono blanc orné d’un petit éventail rouge et blanc entre les omoplates, il quitta la chambre sans bruit se dirigeant dans la pénombre ambiante vers les baies du séjour. Ses pieds nus glissaient silencieusement, après tout il n’avait pas perdu toutes ses facultés de ninja, sur le parquet de la maison plongée dans l’obscurité.

Le vent vivifiant de la nuit printanière l’accueillit sous la véranda, où il s’appuya sur l’un des poteaux en bois qui soutenait l’auvent de tuiles rouges pour regarder la pluie tomber et noyer le jardin d’une ondée bénéfique et salvatrice. La rumeur de l’averse noyait tous les autres bruits ambiants, les gouttes cristallines s’écrasant sur le décor, le couvrant d’une fine pellicule liquide. Le spectacle mélancolique seyait tout à fait à son humeur.

Depuis qu’il avait éliminé celui qui avait été son maître durant presque trois ans, il avait suivi son chemin, avançant vers la destinée qu’il croyait être sienne : un chemin pavé de sang et de vengeance. Il pensait alors que rien ne pourrait l’arrêter, pas même Naruto. Mais de rencontres imprévues en révélations fracassantes, il avait dû prendre des chemins de traverses. Il s’était perdu en route. Il lui était arrivé tant de choses inattendues.

Il n’avait pas prévu de survivre à son combat avec son frère. Il n’avait pas prévu d’intégrer l’Akatsuki, ni de croiser la route de Naruto et accessoirement de cette saleté de démon renard. Il n’avait certainement pas prévu de revenir à Konoha et encore moins d’avoir une descendance. Alors, de devoir en plus porter lui-même cet enfant, c’était dire ! Mais quand Naruto, le ninja le plus imprévisible de la planète, entrait dans l’équation, tout était possible.

Mû par une impulsion subite, l’arrachant à sa contemplation atone de l’étendue herbeuse et imbibée d’eau, il quitta le couvert de la véranda et s’avança dans le jardin, levant son visage vers les cieux assombris qui continuèrent à déverser leur torrent de perles cristallines. La morsure froide de la pluie s’abattit sur son visage et le tissu léger de son vêtement. Des gouttes salées se mêlèrent aux larmes tombées du ciel, baignant les joues blêmes.

Naruto entrouvrit un œil placide, embué de sommeil, une sensation de fraîcheur à ses côtés le sortant de ses songes. Tirant sur la couette pour la ramener sur lui, il fut surpris du peu de résistance que la manœuvre lui opposa. Ce dernier détail finit de tirer la sonnette d’alarme dans son esprit comateux. Ouvrant brusquement ses paupières, il se redressa d’un bloc, constatant avec affolement l’absence de Sasuke à ses côtés.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignit le cœur, le poussant à quitter précipitamment le confort douillet de sa couche pour aller à la recherche de son brun. Son inquiétude atteint son paroxysme quand il ne trouva aucune trace de la présence de celui qu’il aimait dans la maison. Craignant le pire, il se précipita dans le jardin, ne prenant pas garde à ses pieds nus qui manquèrent de glisser dans l’herbe humide, ni à son tee-shirt qui lui colla à la peau tant l’averse était forte.

\- Sas’ke !  
Le hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit, attirant sur lui le regard des ninjas chargés de la surveillance de la maison qui lui désignèrent d’un signe de tête l’arrière du jardin. Sans réfléchir, il s’y précipita, apercevant enfin la silhouette fantomatique au ventre arrondi de celui qu’il cherchait.  
\- Sas’ke !

A son appel, le jeune homme en kimono blanc se retourna et le fixa d’un regard indéchiffrable. Le vêtement détrempé plaqué sur le corps délicat et les mèches noires dégoulinant d’eau écrasées autour du visage altier et blafard accentuèrent encore l’impression éthérée d’avoir sous les yeux un spectre irréel et sans consistance. Son mauvais pressentiment le tirailla plus fort encore que précédemment, quelque chose n’allait pas, il le sentait. Pourquoi Sasuke restait-il sous la pluie battante ? Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il soudain si peur de le perdre définitivement ?

Ce fut plus fort que lui, dés qu’il fut suffisamment proche du brun, il lui saisit le poignet d’une main tremblante mais ferme. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour demander à son ami si cher à son cœur les raisons de sa présence sous la pluie à une heure aussi tardive, celui-ci le devança. Les mots qu’il prononça brisèrent le cœur du blond qui vit d’un coup tout son monde s’écrouler.

\- Je vais partir.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 12 : … mais la retrouver.  
> On sait toujours quand on part, mais on ne sait jamais quand on arrive. Parfois, il faut chercher le chemin sinueux que l’on a perdu de vue, Sasuke saura-t-il s’y retrouver ?


	12. ... Mais la continuer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On sait toujours quand on part, mais on ne sait jamais quand on arrive. Parfois, il faut chercher le chemin sinueux que l’on a perdu de vue, Sasuke saura-t-il s’y retrouver ?

\- Je vais partir.  
Sasuke fixa son ami qui se tenait face à lui et qui lui serrait le poignet dans une étreinte tremblante. Dans les yeux bleus, il vit passer tellement d’émotions : l’inquiétude, l’incompréhension, la trahison... et le désespoir. Il le savait, il allait lui faire du mal, mais c’était un mal nécessaire. C’était le seul moyen.

\- … Qu... Quoi ?   
Le murmure à peine audible sortit des lèvres tremblotantes de Naruto. Il avait l’impression que la terre s’ouvrait sous ses pieds. Sasuke allait partir ? Ce n’était pas possible... Il voulait l’abandonner... Comme la dernière fois... Sauf que là, visiblement, il le prévenait. Mais ça ne changeait rien... Il allait partir.

\- Pas maintenant... Après la naissance, je partirai. Je te laisse le bébé, je suis sûr que tu t’en occuperas parfaitement. Je demanderai à Tsunade de sceller ses yeux pour qu’il ne développe jamais le sharingan, et je partirai.   
Le brun parlait d’une voix calme et posée. Il avait longuement réfléchi et c’était la meilleure solution. Restait à en convaincre Naruto... ou pas. De toute manière, une fois le bébé né, il récupérerait ses facultés et rien ne l’empêcherait de partir, que le blond soit d’accord ou non.

\- … Qu... Quoi …? Après... Sceller ses yeux... Je…  
Le jinchuriki ne quittait pas du regard le visage pâle et fermé de Sasuke, il entendait les mots de celui-ci mais son esprit refusait de les comprendre. Une seule chose tournait en boucle dans sa tête : Sasuke allait partir... Il allait le laisser seul... Seul avec leur enfant... Il allait partir, encore... Une colère désespérée monta en lui, sa main se referma sur le poignet fin du brun avec plus de force.

Le jeune Uchiwa retint une grimace en sentant les doigts du blond enserrer si fort son articulation qu’il crut qu’elle allait se briser. Le regard océan, qui lui faisait face, passa du désespoir à une fureur qui déchaîna les lagons azurés. Il ne cilla pas, ne bougea pas. Il savait déjà que son ami n’accepterait pas sa décision et que lui faire entendre raison serait difficile. Mais, sa décision était prise... et il comptait s’y tenir. C’était sa vie, la sienne. Il avait fait son choix.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir... Ni aujourd’hui... Ni demain... Ni jamais !   
La voix grave et sourde fut presque un grognement tant la rage qu’elle contenait était grande. Non, il ne le laisserait jamais partir, il ne le laisserait jamais le quitter... encore une fois. Il avait trop souffert la première fois. Face à lui, le visage pâle encadré de cheveux noirs que la pluie avait plaquée sur son profil altier, Sasuke le fixait d’un regard dur et déterminé. 

\- Et c’est quoi cette connerie de me laisser le bébé et de sceller ses yeux... Donne-moi une raison, rien qu’une raison de faire ça ! Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas rester tous les trois ? Répond, Teme !   
Le cri qui conclut la tirade de l’Uzumaki fut suivi d’un grand silence pendant lequel les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent du regard, des gouttes d’eau s’écrasant sur leurs visages frémissants. Aucun d’eux ne voulait lâcher prise.

Finalement, ce fut le jeune homme à la silhouette arrondie qui prit la parole, tranchant l’espace entre eux de ses mots acerbes, sa voix aussi polaire et détachée qu’un hiver en Sibérie.  
\- Si tu ne le comprends pas par toi-même, c’est que tu es d’une naïveté affligeante.  
Naruto fronça les sourcils et resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le poignet fragile de son camarade. S’il devait lui briser bras et jambes pour qu’il reste, qu’à cela ne tienne ! Il le ferait !

\- En quoi est-ce naïf de croire que l’on puisse former une famille, toi et moi avec ce bébé ? En quoi est-ce affligeant de vouloir garder la personne qui compte le plus auprès de soi ? La seule chose que je comprends, c’est que tu veux partir ! Tu veux nous abandonner encore ! Et je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Tu peux comprendre ça, toi qui est si intelligent ?!  
La pluie battante sembla redoubler d’ardeur alors que le jinchuriki hurlait sa colère et sa détresse dans le parc noyé d’obscurité.

Le brun ne broncha pas, dévisageant, impassible, le visage déformé par la fureur et le chagrin de son ami. Cet idiot ne savait pas de quoi il parlait ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas admettre que ce serai plus simple ainsi ? Avait-il peur à ce point qu’il n’attaque le village et ne massacre tous les habitants ? Si ce n’était que ça... Il allait le soulager de ce soucis.   
\- Je partirai... Et je te promet de ne pas revenir pour assouvir ma vengeance sur les habitants du village. Seuls les membres du conseil devront répondre de leurs actes envers mon clan et mon frère. 

Les mots prononcés d’une voix froide et presque solennelle ne firent qu’augmenter le désespoir du blond. Cet enfoiré buté ne comprenait rien, rien à rien. Un feulement presque bestial retentit, le blond ouvrant la bouche pour faire comprendre son point de vue à celui qui lui déchirait le cœur; un ouragan de fureur, de douleur et d’amertume étreignant sa gorge.  
\- La seule promesse que j'attends de toi... C’est que tu restes à mes côtés... Pour toujours !

\- Ouvre les yeux ! Ce n’est pas possible ! Et le plus tôt tu le comprendras, mieux ce sera, lui rétorqua la voix glaciale et atone, à peine sensible à la détresse de celui qui lui faisait face.   
L’océan bleu, noyé de peine et d’animosité, luisit d’une ombre orangée.   
\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir ! Je te briserai les jambes ou les reins s’il le faut ! Tu ne quitteras pas ce village une deuxième fois ! Je ne te laisserai pas t’enfuir ! Je ne te laisserai pas nous tourner le dos ! M’abandonner ! Ni abandonner notre bébé ! Et si c’est vraiment ce que tu comptes faire alors tue-moi ! Tue-moi Sasuke !! Parce que... je n’y survivrai pas... 

La fin de la tirade fut un murmure suppliant qui atteignit le jeune Uchiwa en plein cœur. Tuer Naruto ? Il n’avait jamais pu, et certainement qu’il ne le pourrait jamais. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester, pas ici, pas comme ça. C’était impossible. Était-il condamné à faire souffrir tous les gens qui comptaient pour lui ? N’y avait-il donc aucune solution ? Une idée folle, qu’il avait écartée, lui revint à l’esprit, et dans un souffle il osa l’énoncer.

\- Alors... viens avec moi…  
Les yeux bleus noyés de larmes rageuses et amères s’écarquillèrent de surprise et le fixèrent sans comprendre. Le brun hésita un instant avant d’expliquer.  
\- On pourrait partir... tous les trois... Toi, moi et le bébé. On s'installerait ailleurs... dans un autre village. On pourrait... 

Le souffle fragile s’éteignit dans un ricanement amer. Le brun secoua lentement la tête et reprit d’une voix lugubre, ourlée de dérision et de regrets :  
\- Non... Même ça, c’est impossible. Tu ne renonceras jamais à ton rêve, tu refuseras toujours de quitter Konoha. Et moi... Moi, je ne peux pas y vivre... Je le sais... Tu le sais aussi... Accepte le ! Laisse-moi partir après la naissance. Si tu m’aimes, laisse-moi partir... 

Naruto fixa son ami, si cher à son cœur, perdu. Il voulait partir, mais… Il aurait voulu les emmener avec lui ? Donc s’il ne partait pas à cause de lui... ou du bébé …. Pourquoi ? Sa vengeance ? Il était prêt à lui promettre d’y renoncer... du moins en partie... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas vivre ici ? Avec lui ?  
\- … Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?   
Sa voix était plus forte et assurée. Il releva la tête d’un coup, fixant ses prunelles impérieuses dans celles fatalistes de Sasuke.   
\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas rester ici avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Comment veux-tu que j’accepte quelque chose comme ça ? Donne moi une vrai raison de priver NOTRE enfant d’une famille, ici, à Konoha ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI alors que tu es prêt à vivre ailleurs avec nous ?

La colère commença à bouillir dans les veines du jeune Uchiwa. Cet imbécile têtu et borné ne voulait pas comprendre, il ne voulait rien comprendre. Il ne lui demandait pourtant pas grand chose. Juste de le laisser partir, loin d’ici. Et puis, ce n’était pas comme s’il allait être complètement seul. Ce crétin avait une multitude d’amis tous prêt à tout pour l’aider et le soutenir. Pourquoi refusait-il de comprendre ? 

\- Répond moi, Sasuke ! Pourquoi ? Si ce n’est pas à cause de moi ou du bébé... Pourquoi ? RÉPOND MOI TEME !  
Les hurlements de Naruto finirent par avoir raison du calme du brun. Plantant ses iris noirs dans ceux si bleus de son vis-à-vis, il lui cracha d’une voix où la colère ne suffisait pas à masquer l’affliction inconsolable de l’adolescent.

\- Pour vous, Baka ! Je dois partir… pour toi... pour le bébé ! Comment crois-tu que les gens réagiront quand ils sauront que tu as un enfant avec moi, un autre homme... pire... Un nukenin ! Un Uchiwa ! Crois-tu pouvoir devenir Hokage malgré ça ? Jamais ! Les gens ne te regarderont plus comme le héros qui a sauvé leur village, mais comme un traître, un pestiféré, un monstre ! Tout ce que tu auras fait jusque là sera réduit à néant ! Et l’enfant en subira aussi les conséquences ! 

Surpris par la puissance du désespoir malheureux contenu dans la voix de son ancien coéquipier, Naruto recula d’un pas, ne lâchant pourtant pas le poignet qu’il serrait toujours entre ses doigts.   
\- Ce bébé. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir l’aimer. Et pour les autres, il sera l’enfant de deux hommes ! Il sera la risée de tout le village ! Il sera rejeté, humilié ! Tu sais ce que ça fait non ? Tu veux qu’il connaisse ça lui aussi ? Cette solitude ? Cette souffrance ? 

Incapable de proférer un seul mot, le jinchuriki ne put que secouer la tête de gauche à droite, ne quittant pas des yeux les orbes sombres qui le clouaient sur place tout en s’embuant de larmes.  
\- Il sera un Uchiwa ! Le dernier descendant de ce clan maudit et exécré par ce foutu village ! Si je pars, il n’aura pas ce poids à porter. En scellant ses yeux, personne ne saura jamais qu’il est un Uchiwa. Et tu n’aura qu’à inventer une histoire sur une mère imaginaire, morte en couche. Ce sera juste le gosse du jinchuriki, le héros du village. Et ce sera déjà bien assez.

Ne laissant pas le temps au blond de l’interrompre, le brun poursuivit d’un ton plus dur et plus amer.  
\- Et moi ! J’ai tout perdu à cause des dirigeants de ce village ! Et pourquoi, hein ? Pour la paix ? Parce qu’il n’y avait vraiment aucun moyen d’éviter ça ? Ils n’ont même pas cherché ! Tu sais ce que Danzo cachait sous ses bandages ? DES SHARINGAN ! Et il me l’a dit lui-même, il les a obtenu CE JOUR LA ! Voilà pourquoi ma famille a été massacrée : pour ses yeux ! Ses yeux et la cupidité de vieux séniles ! Pas au nom d’une paix quelconque ! ET TU VEUX QUE JE RESTE ICI ? TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE PEUX RESTER ICI ? 

Sasuke ferma les yeux et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux trempés, frissonnant dans son kimono gorgé d’eau. Il releva les yeux pour les planter dans l’océan bleu plus si décidé ni si colérique de son vis-à-vis.  
\- J’aurai déjà de la chance si je ressors vivant de l’accouchement... Et le conseil ne laissera pas filer une occasion pareille... Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que Tsunade pourra tout régler d’un coup de baguette magique ? Non, Naruto. Il n’y a pas de solution miracle. Je ne peux pas vivre ici, et pour le salut de notre enfant, il vaudrait mieux que personne ne sache jamais qui il est vraiment. Tu sais que j’ai raison. Je ne peux pas rester. Tu dois me laisser partir. Et si je meurs, je veux que tu me promettes de faire sceller ses yeux, ainsi il sera à l’abri.

Naruto fixa un long moment son ami sans rien dire, prenant toute la mesure du discours de celui-ci. Ce n’était pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête, c’était réfléchi. Sasuke avait envisagé des choses auxquelles lui-même n’avait jamais pensé, trop obnubilé par l’idée qu’il allait fonder une famille avec celui qu’il aimait. Pourtant, malgré les arguments implacables du brun, il ne pouvait se résoudre à céder à sa requête.

Il voulait y croire ! Il voulait vivre avec Sasuke et leur bébé à Konoha. Il pouvait faire changer les choses ! Il n’était pas l’hôte de Kyuubi pour rien, il ne s’était pas entraîné comme un acharné pendant toutes ces années pour rien ! Il avait atteint le mode ermite et avait même fusionné avec sa démoniaque boule de poil ! Il était le ninja le plus fort de Konoha, et un jour il serait à la tête du village, forçant le respect de tous les habitants. Il changerait les choses ! Oui, il les changerait pour que Sasuke et leur enfant puisse vivre ici, avec lui ! Pas ailleurs, ici, tous les trois, ensemble ! Et il défiait bien quiconque de toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux !

Fort de cette résolution, il ancra des yeux décidés dans les orbes sombres de son ami, et lui dit d’un ton ferme :  
\- Je changerai les choses ! Je deviendrai Hokage, j’y arriverai. Je te le promets ! Et je changerai les choses ! Personne ne vous fera de mal, ni à toi, ni au bébé. Je vous protégerai ! Je ferai virer les vieux du conseils, et plus jamais la tragédie que tu as connu ne se renouvellera ! J’y veillerai personnellement ! Mais réussir tout ça... je n’y arriverai pas sans toi ! J’ai besoin que tu sois là, à mes côtés. Parce que tu es la raison pour laquelle je me suis autant entraîné et autant battu. Si je suis si fort aujourd’hui, c’est grâce à toi, Sasuke ! C’est pour toi que j’ai fait tout ça !

Voyant, à travers les iris noirs, que ses mots atteignaient le cœur de ce jeune homme qui était son moteur depuis si longtemps, le blond adoucit sa voix et se rapprocha du corps engoncé dans un kimono blanc, rendu transparent par la pluie que le ciel d’un noir d’encre continuait de déverser sur eux. Sa prise autour du poignet gracile se relâcha, alors que sa main remontait le long du bras fin en une infime caresse jusqu’au cou, où elle se posa doucement.

\- Je te le promets ! Et tu sais que je ne reviens jamais sur une promesse ! Je veux qu’on vive ensemble, comme une vraie famille. Et personne, tu entends, personne n’aura aucune raison de se moquer de notre bébé ou de vous faire du mal... Il sera l’enfant le plus heureux et le plus aimé du monde. Je sais que tu feras un excellent père malgré tout. Et je trouverai une solution pour le conseil. On sera heureux, Sas’ke... Ensemble... Fais-moi confiance ! Fais-nous confiance ! Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que c’est possible... S’il-te-plaît... Sas’ke... 

Le blond avait fini sa tirade par un chuchotement suppliant, crispant sa main sur le cou pâle, ses yeux implorants plongés dans ceux troublés du brun. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Arriverait-il vraiment à réaliser son rêve et à changer les choses ? C’était Naruto... Naruto qui tenait toujours ses promesses, même les plus irréalisables. Naruto qui ne renonçait jamais. Naruto qui le regardait avec tellement d’affection. Peut-être... Peut-être pouvait-il … lui donner une chance. Juste une. Peut-être... Peut-être que c’était possible. Mais avait-il, lui, envie d’y croire ?

Naruto sentit la résolution de celui qui représentait tout à ses yeux faiblir. La lueur d’hésitation qui brilla dans les yeux noirs, il s’y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Il devait le convaincre. Le jinchuriki prit l’autre main fine, caressant la peau glacée. Il la posa contre son cœur, la couvrant de la sienne.  
\- Je t’aime. Je t’aime, Sasuke. Je t’aime plus que tout... Mais t’avoir dans mon cœur ne me suffit plus. Je veux que tu sois là, avec moi, à mes côtés, chaque jour. Je veux te rendre heureux, et je sais que je le peux. Mais je ne peux le faire que si tu es là, avec moi. Et quand je serai devenu Hokage, je déposerai le village à tes pieds, si c’est ce que tu veux. Je t’aime...

Sasuke sentait ce cœur battre sous sa main, la tiédeur de cette peau contre la sienne sur sa joue. Sa vue embuée de larmes et de pluie plongea dans cet océan d’un bleu limpide, chargé de tendresse, de certitude et d’assurance. Il n’avait jamais douté de Naruto. Naruto ne l’avait jamais trahi, ne l’avait jamais laissé tomber, ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos... Il n’avait qu’une parole et avançait toujours, sans jamais rien lâcher, vers son but, quoi qu’il arrive. Naruto lui avait promis... et il croyait en lui... Il avait toujours cru en lui... Il serait Hokage, le plus grand de tous les Hokage ! Mais cela changerait-il vraiment les choses ? 

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond et il rajouta d’un ton un peu plus léger.  
\- Je veux que toutes les nuits tu me confondes avec un nounours, je veux goûter chaque plat que tu cuisineras, même si ça doit me rendre malade, je veux me disputer avec toi pour des trucs aussi futiles que la couleur d’un mur ou la place d’un canapé, je veux t’entendre râler après notre bébé qui n’aura pas rangé sa chambre. Je veux te voir sourire, t’entendre rire. Et faire que chaque jour de ta vie soit meilleur que le précédent. 

Rire ? Sourire ? Il y avait si longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé, qu’il n’était même pas sûr de savoir encore comment faire. Et comment ça, il le confondait avec un nounours ? Pas du tout ! C’était juste qu’il avait froid parce que ce crétin piquait toute la couette ! Et il cuisinait très bien merci beaucoup ! Le bébé... Leur bébé... Non, il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir ! Sa décision était prise ! Et ce n’était pas avec des déclarations enflammées que Naruto le ferait fléchir... n’est-ce pas ? Il était un ninja, un Uchiwa... 

Naruto colla son front trempé contre celui tout aussi humide du brun, les yeux noirs sondant les iris bleus si pleins d’assurance et de sentiments profonds.   
\- Je t’ai promis d’emporter ta haine avec moi dans la tombe... Tu t’en souviens ? Alors toute ta haine, toute ta souffrance, toute tes ténèbres, je les prends avec moi maintenant. Et quand on sera très vieux, tellement vieux qu’on aura plus de dents... on mourra ensemble, comme je te l’ai promis. Et j’emporterai tout ça avec moi. A la place, je te donne tout mon amour, toutes mes joies, toute ma lumière, et quand tu mourras... c’est ça que tu emporteras avec toi. Ça, et rien d’autre.

Prendre sa haine avec lui ? Remplacer ses ténèbres par de la lumière ? C’était vraiment possible ? Il avait confiance en Naruto. Il avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Naruto était quelqu’un sur qui il pouvait compter les yeux fermés, et c’était le seul. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Toujours... Naruto ne laissait jamais tomber, il était toujours là. C’était comme ça qu’il était et il ne changerait pas. Il pouvait se fier au blond. Même s’ils se battaient, même s’il l’avait trahi... Naruto avait toujours été là, juste derrière lui. Et Sasuke savait qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors s’il lui promettait que tout s’arrangerait, que tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, il pouvait le croire... Naruto n’avait qu’une parole et allait toujours jusqu’au bout... et Sasuke avait confiance en lui, il avait toujours eu confiance...

Resserrant sa prise sur la main pâle posée sur son cœur, Naruto caressa de son autre main la mâchoire contractée de Sasuke. L’hésitation teintée d’un peu d’envie qu’il voyait dans les si beaux yeux noirs de son brun le poussa à poursuivre son laïus. Il voulait le convaincre que c’était auprès de lui qu’était sa place... et nulle part ailleurs.

\- Je sais à quel point ce doit être difficile pour toi de devoir être ici, à Konoha. Mais la vengeance n’est pas la solution. Sas’ke. Ton frère... Itachi... Il s’est sacrifié pour toi. Pour que tu vives et que tu sois heureux. Je le sais. Et tu le sais aussi... Sas’ke, tous ceux qui t’aiment et qui ne sont plus de ce monde... Ils ne veulent qu’une chose : Que tu sois heureux, que tu trouves le bonheur. Tsunade redorera le nom de ton frère, elle le fera reconnaître comme le héros qu’il est. 

Sasuke baissa les yeux et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure de plus en plus tremblante. Le coin de ses paupières devint de plus en plus humide. Il savait que le blond avait raison. Oui, tout au fond de lui, il savait qu’Itachi aurait voulu qu’il vive et qu’il trouve le bonheur, la paix, auquel lui n’avait pas eu droit. Ébranlé au plus profond de son être par les paroles si pleines d’adoration, de confiance et de volonté, le descendant de ce clan, qui avait été décimé par ce village honni, vacilla sur ses convictions. Son cœur se serra d’une tristesse mêlée d’espoir.

Le pouce tanné suivit l’angle de la pommette, les yeux bleus brûlants de conviction ne lâchant plus les pupilles noires de plus en plus incertaines.  
\- Quelle plus belle vengeance pourrais-tu avoir que de poursuivre ta lignée, ici à Konoha... A l’endroit même où elle a failli s’éteindre. Élever un enfant ici, ne serait-ce pas la plus belle des revanches ? Faire en sorte que le clan Uchiwa renaisse de ses cendres, Sas’ke... A nous deux, on peut leur tenir tête et leur faire ravaler leur arrogance. Je vais prendre soin de toi, de notre enfant, de notre famille, et on sera heureux, tellement heureux que ces vieux débris s’étoufferont de jalousie. 

Il avait envie d’y croire. Il avait envie de se raccrocher à cette lumière. Naruto avait raison... Naruto avait mille fois raison... Il était fatigué de se battre, il était fatigué de lutter contre ses démons intérieurs. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas vivre tout simplement ? Naruto était un rayon de soleil dans ses ténèbres. Saisir cette occasion de tout reconstruire était possible... c’était forcément possible... avec Naruto. Avec lui, tout était possible. Ils pourraient avoir leur enfant et l’élever ici... en famille... tous les deux. C’était une autre forme de vengeance, mais s’en était une quand même... n’est-ce pas ? Et tout irait bien... Tout se passerait bien... 

Naruto ne lâchait pas les orbes sombres troublées de celui sans qui il ne s’imaginait plus vivre. Il devait comprendre, il devait céder. Il devait rester... près de lui... Ici à Konoha. Le blond espéra de toutes ses forces que ses mots avaient atteint le coeur du brun. C’était la seule chose qui comptait à l’heure actuelle ! Sa vie était suspendue aux lèvres désespérément closes du futur père de cet enfant à venir... de celui autour duquel toute sa vie tournait depuis des années.

Les esprits tourmentés de sa famille s'apaiseraient... Il cesserait d’avancer sur ce chemin sombre et vide, pavé de sang... Le chemin que Naruto lui ouvrait était lumineux et clair, pavé de chaleur, d’épanouissement et de sourires. Et le blond n’attendait que lui pour l’arpenter... Vivre avec son enfant, élever son enfant à Konoha... avec Naruto... Naruto qui ferait tout pour qu’il ne soit plus triste, qu’il ne soit plus malheureux, qu’il ne soit plus consumé par la vengeance...

Cette attente était insoutenable ! Le trouble dans les yeux noirs grandissait mais aucun mot ne venait, aucune réaction... Naruto aurait tout donné, tout, pour avoir le pouvoir de lire dans l’esprit impénétrable de cet homme qui était si proche de lui et pourtant si inatteignable. Il voulait tellement qu’il puisse voir les choses comme lui. Il lui donnerait ses yeux, son cœur, tout... Mais c’était impossible ! L’esprit du brun lui restait inaccessible. 

Être heureux ? Pouvait-il vraiment l’être ? Ne plus être rongé par ce désir de vengeance, ne plus être hanté par les images de ce soir là ? Tous ces corps ensanglantés, les cadavres de ses parents, les mots de son frère... C’était possible ? Le bleu des yeux de celui qui lui broyait toujours le poignet l’aspira dans un tourbillon d’émotions. Naruto... Il était sûr de lui... Il n’avait aucun doute … Et lui, il avait confiance en lui, non ? Tellement confiance... Ce fut à cet instant que Sasuke comprit... Il était perdu... 

Dès l’instant où le blond avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens... Il était perdu. Il ne pouvait plus, ne voulait plus, lutter contre ce blond trop sincère et honnête, souvent idiot, constamment impulsif, mais si franc et entier. Les murs derrière lesquels il avait enfermé son âme vulnérable et blessée s’effondrèrent. Il savait que sa paix intérieure, son équilibre, résidaient dans ces yeux là... Il l’avait toujours su, et c’était sans doute ce qui l’avait poussé à partir plus jeune, effrayé par cette idée, cette faiblesse.

Les jambes du futur père faiblirent et finirent par céder alors qu’il se mettait à frissonner violemment de froid. Il manqua chuter au sol, mais le jinchuriki le rattrapa et referma une étreinte puissante autour de lui. Sasuke s’accrocha soudain avec brusquerie au cou bronzé, comme un naufragé, des sanglots libérateurs franchissant enfin la digue qu’il avait dressé entre lui et ses sentiments profonds, et qui venait de se rompre.

Naruto le serra aussi fort qu’il le put contre lui. Petit à petit, il l'entraîna vers la maison, cahin-caha, consolant son amour éperdu à grand renfort de gestes et de mots tendres, tout en l’emmenant avec lui, serré contre son torse. Sasuke était trempé jusqu’aux os, tout comme lui, glacé, et risquait bien d’attraper un bon gros rhume voire pire, et dans son état autant éviter. Il devait se dépêcher de faire très vite quelque chose.

Tant bien que mal, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison éclairée, le jinchuriki n’ayant pas prit le temps d’éteindre les lumières derrière lui lors de sa course effrénée pour retrouver le brun. La douce chaleur qui régnait dans la maison le réchauffa mais ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau, et les tremblements de celui qu’il gardait précieusement dans ses bras n’étaient pas seulement dû aux sanglots qu’il déversait dans son cou. Prenant soin de ne pas se cogner dans le mobilier, l’adolescent se dirigea vers la salle de bain, maintenant toujours contre lui le corps frissonnant de l’élu de son cœur. 

Arrivé dans la pièce décorée de carreaux multicolores, Naruto détacha doucement Sasuke de lui, sans pour autant s’éloigner, et saisit une grande serviette de bain qu’il enroula immédiatement autour du corps arrondi du brun.  
\- Tu es trempé... Il faut te sécher, sinon tu vas attraper froid, lui dit-il doucement. Tu devrais enlever ton kimono aussi.

Sasuke leva les yeux, fixant le blond en silence. L’Uzumaki observa le visage aux traits fins et altiers qui lui faisait face. Les yeux rougis par les larmes qui coulaient encore, silencieuses, sur les joues blêmes, les lèvres finement ourlées qui tremblotaient, légèrement bleuies par le froid, les cheveux noirs plaqués par l’eau autour de sa figure, le menton volontaire, tout ce qui faisait que le blond le trouvait à la fois si fort et si fragile. 

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il fut surpris de sentir le bas de son tee-shirt être relevé.  
\- Toi aussi tu es trempé...   
La voix grave et calme lui fit porter son attention sur les mains fines qui s’évertuaient à le déshabiller. C’était vrai qu’il était sorti sans prendre le temps de se couvrir, restant en tenue de nuit, un tee-shirt et un caleçon, et qu’il était complètement trempé lui aussi. 

\- Je peux me déshabiller tout seul, tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire alors que le bout de tissu lui passait par dessus la tête.  
-... Hmpff...  
Naruto rit doucement à la réponse de Sasuke. Une étoffe pelucheuse lui atterrit sur la tête et quand il l’enleva, prêt à protester, ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

Debout devant lui, Sasuke se débattait avec le nœud de son obi, ses doigts tremblants peinant à défaire les boucles du lien qui passait sous son ventre protubérant. Le tissu blanc de son kimono, rendu transparent par la pluie, ne cachait rien de l’anatomie du futur père, seul le boxer sombre masquait encore un tant soit peu le corps pâle. Entendant son colocataire jurer, le jinchuriki se précipita à ses côté, chassant les mains fines pour dénouer lui-même la ceinture. 

Le obi se relâcha, libérant les pans du vêtements qui s’ouvrirent lentement, alourdis par le poids de l’eau dont ils étaient imbibés, dévoilant la peau blême couverte de chair de poule. Les deux jeunes gens ne se quittaient pas du regard, perdus dans les yeux l’un de l’autre, semblant hésiter sur la suite des événements. Un frisson fit claquer des dents le plus brun des deux, les sortant de leur état de transe contemplative. Prenant la serviette qu’il avait négligemment posé sur son épaule le blond entreprit de sécher vigoureusement la chevelure noire de son ami, lui conseillant de finir de se déshabiller rapidement pour ne pas choper la mort.

Le brun grimaça sous le traitement imposé à son cuir chevelu et ôta les manches de son kimono qui tomba lourdement au sol. A peine le vêtement eut-il touché le carrelage à ses pieds qu’une grande étoffe pelucheuse enveloppa son corps transi et que de grandes mains puissantes le frictionnèrent sans ménagement. Sasuke fixa un regard curieux et troublé sur le visage de Naruto, notant les joues rougies et les yeux fuyants. 

Il avait été surpris du soudain changement d’attitude du jinchuriki. Quelques minutes à peine auparavant, il avait été persuadé que son ami allait l’embrasser. Il avait envie qu’il l’embrasse... Pas un baiser comme celui qu’ils avaient échangé par un malheureux concours de circonstances à l’académie. Non, un baiser, un vrai, un comme il en avait vu dans toutes ces séries romantiques qu’il regardait. Un vrai baiser...Un baiser d’amoureux... Un baiser d’amants... C’était une envie bizarre, subite et… un peu déconcertante.

Debout devant le meuble qui supportait les deux vasques en faïence, enveloppé dans la grande serviette de bain aux couleurs vives, le jeune Uchiwa laissa son regard errer sur la silhouette dénudée de son camarade portant toujours son caleçon. Les muscles bien dessinés du torse athlétique se mouvaient sous la peau hâlée tandis que le jeune homme se séchait vigoureusement les cheveux. 

Les yeux noirs suivirent le trajet d’une goutte d’eau, la regardant descendre entre les pectoraux puissants, puis le long des abdominaux parfaitement visibles. Il retint presque son souffle quand la perle cristalline atteignit le nombril, qu’il trouva étrangement beau, et reprit son souffle quand celle-ci le contourna. Il la perdit de vue alors qu’elle disparaissait dans la fine ligne de poils blonds qui sortait de l’élastique du caleçon orange. 

L’envie étrange d’arracher ce sous-vêtement, dont la couleur n’était pas du tout à son goût, le tirailla, lui faisant se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. S’obligeant à relever les yeux, et se secouant mentalement, il croisa le regard gêné du blond. Là, soudain, l’envie de connaître la sensation de la bouche de Naruto contre la sienne le prit au tripes. Il en avait envie... Il voulait que le blond lui fasse ressentir toute la force de son amour. Il l’aimait n’est-ce pas ? Il voulait plus que des mots, il voulait le sentir ! Il ne savait pas vraiment comment c’était possible, mais… c’était ce qu’il voulait.

\- Je… Je vais te chercher de quoi te rhabiller...   
La voix, un peu embarrassée du jinchuriki, sortit le brun de ses pensées. Tout à son introspection, il n’avait pas vu son ami se retourner et se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain.   
\- … Usuratonkachi...  
Ce simple mot, dit sur un ton légèrement moqueur, figea Naruto qui tourna prudemment la tête, sa main posée sur la poignée, posant un regard mi-penaud mi-embarrassé sur Sasuke.

A l’autre bout de la pièce, enroulé dans une serviette de toilette rouge et verte, les cheveux ébouriffés partant dans tous les sens, le brun le fixait avec des yeux brillants de quelque chose que le blond n’était pas sûr de pouvoir nommer. D’un simple hochement de tête, préférant ne pas prononcer un mot de peur que sa voix ne tremble, bouleversé par les événements de cette nuit, il signifia à celui qu’il aimait qu’il avait toute son attention.

\- Tu m’aimes ?  
Le blond ne pu s’empêcher de craindre le pire, le brun allait-il le rejeter ? Pourtant il le lui avait dit il y a quelques temps maintenant, et rien n’avait changé dans l’attitude de Sasuke. Et s’il était bien certain d’une chose, c’était que si le brun n’avait pas voulu un tel degré d’intimité entre eux, jamais il ne l’aurait laissé l’approcher. 

\- … Oui... Plus que tout au monde, souffla-t-il.   
Le jinchuriki eut envie de baisser les yeux sous l’intensité du regard qui croisa le sien, mais il se fit violence et ancra ses iris bleus dans ceux si noirs de celui qu’il chérissait tant. Le silence s’étendit alors que les deux garçons se perdaient à nouveau dans les prunelles l’un de l’autre. Un murmure doux mais impérieux résonna finalement dans la pièce.  
\- … Alors... Prouve-le moi... Embrasse moi.

Les yeux de Naruto passèrent en mode merlan frit à la demande incongrue et pleine de défi qui résonna dans le silence de la salle de bains. Il marqua un temps d’hésitation fourrageant furieusement dans ses mèches blondes, ses deux lacs azurés déviant encore une fois du visage fermement décidé et attentif. Revenant vers la figure de l’être aimé, sa vue navigua des lèvres fines aux disques noirs encadrés de longs cils posés sur lui.

Embrasser Sasuke... Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il en avait envie. Mais est-ce qu’il pouvait vraiment le faire ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Il fit un pas incertain vers le brun qui visiblement attendait beaucoup de ses actes. Il voulait qu’il lui prouve, hein ? C’était bien ce qu’il demandait ? Les pas de Naruto se firent plus assurés alors qu’il réduisait la distance qui les séparaient. Il allait lui montrer à quel point il l’aimait... et pas plus tard que maintenant.

N’écoutant que son instinct, il posa une main audacieuse sur l’une des joues opaline et ses lèvres charnues effleurèrent la bouche fine de son bien-aimé. Devant le manque de réaction de sa “princesse”, le shinobi à la chevelure dorée se recula prudemment. Est-ce que Sasuke regrettait déjà ses paroles ? Est-ce qu’il allait le rejeter maintenant que ça devenait trop concret ? Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas aimé ? 

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. C’était quoi ça ! C’était un baiser ça ? C’était tout l’amour qu’il lui portait ça ? C’était à peine s’il l’avait senti ce baiser ! Et puis d’ailleurs c’était pas un baiser, en tout cas pas comme ceux qu’il avait vu à la télé... C’était un vulgaire bisou de gamin, ça ! Même celui qu’ils avaient échangé par inadvertance à l’académie était plus intense ! Il se moquait de lui là ou quoi ! 

Les yeux de Sasuke se chargèrent d’un brin de déception et de colère alors que Naruto se reculait précautionneusement de lui comme s’il s’était brûlé, une expression tracassée s’étalant sur sa figure. Non, mais où est-ce qu’il croyait qu’il allait lui là ! Le brun glissa brusquement son bras autour du cou bronzé et ramena son idiot personnel tout près de lui. S’il croyait qu’il allait s’en sortir comme ça, avec cet espèce de bécot si chaste qu’il ne ferait même pas rougir une nonne, il se trompait lourdement !

Prenant son courage à deux mains et, surtout, son inexpérience avec, le porteur de la pupille à virgule plaqua violemment sa bouche contre celle de celui qui aurait dû normalement lui faire honneur et lui transmettre par ce biais la force de ses sentiments. Le geste, fait brutalement, fit s’entrechoquer leurs dents respectives les unes contre les autres, tirant un gémissement de douleur aux deux garçons. 

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués quand il sentit la poigne ferme et exigeante sur sa nuque. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu’il se passait, et sa rencontre abrupte avec la dentition parfaite du brun ne l’aida pas. Il resta quelques secondes totalement immobile, essayant de reconnecter ses neurones qui s’étaient joyeusement fait la malle pendant l’interlude, pour apprécier la situation. Ses lèvres étaient contre celles de Sasuke... ou plutôt sa bouche fermée était aspirée par celle ouverte de Sasuke. Peut-être devrait-il faire quelque chose ? 

Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’était que ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu’il avait vu sur l’écran. Non, on en était même trèèès loin. Il y avait forcément une étape qui lui manquait. Pourtant, dans les séries qu’il affectionnait tant, ça avait l’air simple et très agréable. Là, on était carrément loin du compte. Sasuke passa bêtement sa langue sur ses dents qui venaient de cogner contre celles du jinchuriki, sa bouche toujours collée à lui.

La sensation d’un muscle humide et chaud passant sur sa bouche le fit frissonner, et comprendre soudain ce qu’il se passait. Sasuke... l’embrassait. Se laissant porter par son instinct il glissa ses mains sur les hanches dénudées de l’élu de cœur, la serviette depuis longtemps oubliée sur le sol, et doucement il bougea ses lèvres, les sortant de l’étau humide où elles étaient emprisonnées. Le muscle qu’il avait précédemment senti revint le lécher, et caressa le dessous de sa lèvre supérieure. Mu pas une idée subite, le blond pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et titilla du bout de sa propre langue le muscle malicieux.

Il sentit les paumes tièdes du blond se poser sur ses hanches. Le corps de l’Uchiwa frémit au contact possessif sur sa peau nue. Découvrir par inadvertance la bouche de Naruto avec sa langue lui fit tout chose. C’était... grisant et déjà bien plus agréable. Il se colla un peu plus étroitement contre celui qui lui avait tant promis et qui pour le moment restait un peu sec sur le sujet. Sasuke faillit soupirer bruyamment de soulagement quand les lèvres de Naruto naviguèrent enfin, oui, ENFIN, sur les siennes. Curieux, le brun repassa sa langue sur cette bouche qui se mettait finalement à prendre vie.

Sa langue caressa timidement son homologue, curieuse de savoir quelles sensations cela pouvait bien provoquer. Un long frisson remonta le long de l’échine de Naruto qui accentua sa prise sur le corps pâle en glissant ses mains dans le bas des reins creusés de celui qu’il aimait. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que cela ressemblait à ça. C’était humide et chaud, pas du tout comme le décrivait Ero-sennin dans ses bouquins. Ceci dit, c’était loin d’être désagréable... très loin même. 

Le jeune homme au profil de statue grecque sentit avec surprise un appendice chaud et humide se glisser contre sa langue. Tiens ? La langue de Naruto... C’était encore plus étrange que précédemment. Les mains de son blond glissèrent dans son dos, à la lisière de ses fesses toujours recouvertes de son boxer détrempé. Il vibra de la tête aux pieds, un sentiment étrange l’étreignant tout entier. Le futur père glissa une main possessive dans les cheveux mordorés, recherchant instinctivement plus de contact.

Kamisama, que c’était bon de sentir Sasuke s’accrocher à lui de cette façon ! Les doigts fins s’agrippèrent à sa chevelure, la langue taquine se mêla à la sienne, les lèvres fines bougèrent contre les siennes, et le ventre arrondi l’empêcha de serrer plus fortement son amour contre lui. Un désir brûlant fit voler en éclats le peu de retenue qu’il avait encore. Son étreinte devint plus exigeante et possessive. Non, jamais, plus jamais, il ne le laisserait partir loin de lui. Sa place était ici, entre ses bras et nulle part à ailleurs. Et il l’en convaincrait ! 

Sasuke sentit la prise du jinchuriki sur son corps devenir plus puissante alors que leurs langues continuaient à se découvrir. Oui, là, maintenant, il sentait toute la force des sentiments de Naruto à son égard. Il sentait combien il comptait pour lui et à quel point il l’aimait. C’était fort, chaud et apaisant, lumineux et bouillant comme un soleil, à l’image du ninja qui le tenait entre ses bras. C’était lui, c’était ce blond fonceur et un peu idiot, bon d’accord... totalement idiot parfois. Mais fidèle à lui-même et à ses idéaux. Et lui, Sasuke, n’avait jamais pu se défaire de ce lien si fort qui les unissait.

L’étreinte autour de son cou se resserra, la langue qui jouait avec la sienne se fit plus tendre, et son cœur accéléra sa course dans sa poitrine. C’était Sasuke... Là dans ses bras... Celui qu’il aimait par dessus tout... Glissant ses paumes sous les fesses, fermes et rebondies, Naruto souleva son amour de brun pour l’asseoir sur le meuble contre lequel il était appuyé. Sans relâcher la bouche dévorante, et respirant par le nez pour ne pas étouffer, le blond se faufila entre les cuisses, aux muscles déliés, et posa ses paumes caressantes sur les flancs du porteur du sharingan. 

Le jeune Uchiwa se sentit fondre un peu plus. Kamisama, c’était si agréable de sentir son amoureux là, tout contre lui. Il en aurait presque gémit s’il n’avait pas était un digne descendant de ce fichu clan de glaçons. Mais garder la main mise sur sa retenue était difficile, si difficile... Et là, ça ressemblait vraiment à toutes ces scènes qu’il avait vues. Est-ce que c’était normal toutes ces sensations bizarres qui l’agitaient ? Un peu comme si une nuée de papillons avait aussi trouvée refuge dans son ventre... Dommage que dans les sitcoms les acteurs ne précisent pas ce genre de choses. 

Sa nuque se tendit, s’étirant vers l’arrière pour ne pas briser le baiser qui devenait à chaque instant plus intensément langoureux, son brun devenant de plus en plus exigeant. Rapidement la position devint inconfortable, le faisant grimacer sous l’échauffement qui irradiait des muscles contestataires. Détachant tant bien que mal ses lèvres de celles d’un Sasuke, pas décidé à s’arrêter en si bon chemin, Naruto prit le visage d’albâtre entre ses paumes pour le repousser doucement. Il sourit au léger grognement de désapprobation qui franchit les lèvres fines, grognement qu’il fit taire d’un baiser aérien avant de briser le silence de la pièce d’une voix essoufflée.  
\- Je t’aime. Mais, doucement... Mon cou me fait mal dans cette position… 

L’adolescent, prit dans un tourbillon de perceptions toutes plus déconcertantes les unes que les autres, poursuivit sa découverte de la bouche de son ancien coéquipier avec détermination, déclenchant en lui-même un nouveau feu d’artifice insolite. Mais les lèvres charnues qu’il s’ingéniait à dévorer s’éloignèrent soudainement de lui le délaissant avec cette faim dévorante qui le tenaillait. Un grognement de désapprobation lui échappa, ramenant à lui cette bouche délicieuse l’espace d’un instant qui fut bien trop bref à son goût, le baiser fantomatique aiguisant ses sens. La remarque de son vis-à-vis le freina net dans ses élans et Sasuke détacha ses bras de la nuque soi disant endolorie, son visage se fronçant légèrement.

Naruto sourit doucement en voyant la moue boudeuse de l’élu de son cœur, d’un doigt il dessina la ride que la contrariété creusa entre ses deux sourcils. Les deux lagons azurés tombèrent dans deux puits sombres aux ondes troublées. Ses paumes effleurèrent doucement les cuisses pâles et fermes s’amusant de la chair de poule qu’il provoqua sur son passage. Descendant sur les mollets une sensation râpeuse le surprit, lui faisant baisser les yeux. Ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent en constatant l’étendue des dégâts. C’était vrai qu’ils étaient sortis dehors sous la pluie battante sans chaussures, ni chaussettes, l’un comme l’autre. Des gouttelettes de terre séchée maculaient le bas de leurs jambes presque jusqu’aux genoux. 

\- Ouah, on est crades... On peut pas retourner se coucher comme ça. Et si on prenait un bain pour se réchauffer ? Tu trembles encore... à moins que ce ne soit pas de froid ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton facétieux.  
Sasuke lui lança un regard à la limite du meurtrier, mais pas tout à fait... Non... pas après les expérimentations curieuses auxquelles il venait de se livrer avec cet espèce de baka... même si c’était son baka... à lui. 

S’éloignant du brun, toujours perché sur le meuble, Naruto fit couler l’eau dans la baignoire vérifiant du bout des doigts la température de l’eau. Le temps que la baignoire se remplisse, il se tourna vers Sasuke qui boudait ouvertement et lui demanda avec un grand sourire quel gel douche il souhaitait utiliser. La réponse figea un court instant le blond qui crut à une allusion douteuse, mais un coup d’œil vers son ami-plus-si-ami-que-ça lui apprit l’innocence du choix de celui-ci dont le visage restait obstinément fermé. Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement qu’il saisit le flacon de gel parfumé aux fruits de la passion et qu’il en déversa généreusement dans l’eau tourbillonnante. 

Sasuke ne bougea pas d’un cil, renfrogné, restant sur cette étrange impression de faim curieuse qui le tenaillait. Il répondit du bout des lèvres à la question posée par la première senteur qui lui était passée par l’esprit, tout à fait certain que vu la manière dont Naruto faisait les courses, il y en avait forcément en stock quelque part. Il fut presque déçu de constater que le dit parfum de gel douche était à portée de main. Envoyer un blond en fouilles archéologiques lui aurait au moins permis de ruminer en paix. Mais une chose était sûre, il en était certain maintenant, Naruto l’aimait... vraiment... du plus profond de son cœur. Aussi vrai de vrai qu’il était blond et stupide... parfois...

Coupant l’eau qui avait atteint un niveau raisonnable du bassin, le blond retira prestement son caleçon qui lui collait à l’arrière train. Il s’apprêta à entrer dans l’eau quand un reniflement dédaigneux, qu’il reconnaîtrait n’importe où, retentit derrière lui. Se retournant vivement, il vit Sasuke, toujours assis sur le meuble, qui posait un regard moqueur sur le bout de tissu orange dont il venait de se défaire. Posant les poings sur ses hanches, il déclara d’une voix vexée:  
\- Au lieu de te foutre de moi et de mon caleçon, tu ferais mieux de venir… le bain est prêt. 

Sasuke releva la tête, fusillant du regard son colocataire. Ah ! Parce qu’il croyait sincèrement qu’il allait descendre de son perchoir tout seul ? Là comme ça ? Alors qu’il ne voyait même pas où il posait ses pieds à cause de... de son ventre ! Il se foutait de sa gueule là non ? Et puis, il avait rien demandé lui d’abord ! C’était cet espèce d’imbécile qui l’avait mis là, alors il n’avait qu’à assumer... et venir le chercher ! Lui, il n’allait certainement pas tenter l’acrobatie ! Avec la chance qu’il avait en ce moment, il serait bien fichu de se casser une jambe, en plus du reste !

Le blond se gratta l’arrière du crâne, un tantinet énervé par l’attitude renfrognée de son bien-aimé. Décidant finalement que discuter ne servirait à rien, il se dirigea d’un pas nerveux vers sa “princesse en détresse” et le souleva sans effort pour le reposer à terre. Les bras fins de la dite “demoiselle” se nouèrent autour de son cou et une bouche mutine revint prendre la sienne d’assaut. Naruto répondit au baiser, mais sentant son désir remonter en flèche, il l’interrompit en douceur et murmura à son amour:  
\- Le bain est prêt... On le prend ensemble... Alors, s’il-te-plaît... prépare toi... 

S’étant fait repousser après sa nouvelle tentative de renouer avec ce qu’ils faisaient précédemment et qui lui avait décidément bien plu, Sasuke s’assombrit. Exécuter une gymnastique ni très glorieuse ni très gracieuse pour retirer son boxer mouillé sous le nez de Naruto ne le tentait pas le moins du monde. Il réprima un frisson. C’était vrai qu’il était glacé jusqu’aux os. Réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait se débarrasser du tissu imbibé d’eau de pluie de la manière la plus faisable sans ressembler à un hippopotame se prenant pour une ballerine d’Opéra, un air perplexe trahi ses pensées pas très réjouissantes. Mais, qu’est-ce qu’il en avait marre d’être “enceinte”, il avait vraiment hâte que ce calvaire se termine.

Naruto s’apprêta une nouvelle fois à pénétrer dans l’eau tiède, odoriférante et fumante, quand il remarqua que son colocataire fusillait le sol du regard. Ok, visiblement il y avait, encore, un soucis. Ne voyant aucune raison flagrante pour que le sol soit coupable de quelque crime que se soit, à part peut-être sa couleur un peu trop vive, il s’approcha du brun en perdition et lui demanda, soucieux, quel était le problème.

Le jeune Uchiwa hésita un court instant avant d’entreprendre la tâche difficile de se délester de son sous-vêtement. Glissant ses pouces sous l’élastique qui ceignait sa taille, il le fit glisser sous ses fesses. Bon, le fait que le tissus détrempé lui collait à la peau et ne semblait pas d’humeur coopérative n’aidait pas les choses... Mais il ne perdrait pas face à un vulgaire boxer ! Poussant plus bas, il tenta de faire atteindre à ce foutu truc le milieu de ses cuisses et ce malgré la résistance acharnée du truc en question !

Éberlué le jinchuriki assista au duel improbable entre Sasuke Uchiwa, nukenin redouté et ninja le plus doué de sa génération, et un boxer récalcitrant. Étonnamment, l’issue du combat n’était pas certaine du tout. Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond, dévoué, s’agenouilla derrière son amour et abaissa rapidement le bout de tissu incriminé, fermant fortement les paupières pour ne pas voir de si près le fessier, qu’il savait plus qu’attirant, de celui qui était victime de sautes d’humeur un peu trop fréquentes à son goût. 

Pourquoi, Kamisama, pourquoi se sentait-il soudain si énervé ? Il avait des envies de génocide vestimentaire ! Et si en plus un certain blond pouvait en faire les frais aussi, il ne s’en plaindrait pas ! Tout ça pour une bête histoire de boxer en plus ! Et l’autre qui se foutait de lui ! Il aimerait bien l’y voir à sa place, ce crétin. Une fois débarrassé avec promptitude de l’objet en question par un Naruto pressé et rougissant, il s’approcha de la baignoire et s’y plongea.

S’installant confortablement dans l’eau qui lui arrivait juste au dessus de son ventre rebondi, le porteur du sharingan réprima à grand peine un frisson, ayant déjà du mal à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions à la dérive après l’épisode précédent. C’était dans cette même baignoire qu’il avait tenté de se débarrasser du bébé... Son humeur morose revint au galop quand il glapit de surprise, une vague d’eau tiède dégoulinant dans ses cheveux et les plaquant sur son visage. 

Quand Sasuke fut installé, le blond le rejoignit, se glissant derrière lui, ses jambes encadrant le bassin du brun. Voulant dérider le jeune homme qu’il avait dos à lui, il saisit l’éponge de bain de couleur vive et l’essora au dessus de la chevelure noire. Un glapissement surpris résonna dans la pièce carrelée qui commençait à être embuée, suivi d’un ricanement moqueur. 

Les grandes paumes hâlées passèrent tendrement dans les mèches sombres et à présent mouillées, massant le cuir chevelu avec dextérité. L’effet recherché fut immédiat, pour le plus grand plaisir du jinchuriki, les “ronronnements” se répercutèrent sur les parois habillées de faïence multicolore. Le corps pâle se détendit subrepticement sous le massage expert, s’abandonnant inconsciemment sur le torse de Naruto. 

Sasuke se laissa aller sous le toucher agréable qui détournait à chaque fois son attention et faisait naître en lui des bulles de bien-être. Sans s’en rendre vraiment compte, il s’affala contre l’appui providentiel dans son dos. Relevant un peu le menton, son regard tomba sur la figure souriante de celui qui savait si bien prendre soin de lui, même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais. Les lèvres charnues dont les coins étaient relevés, accompagnées d’une expression tendre, attirèrent presque immédiatement la totalité de son attention.   
\- Prouve-le moi encore, murmura-t-il.

Le chuchotis attendrit le sourire de l’Uzumaki qui se pencha vers le front de l’Uchiwa et y déposa un baiser aérien. Un léger grognement accentua son sourire, lui faisant baiser tout aussi chastement une pommette blême. Quand la bouche furibonde de Sasuke se posa d’autorité sur la sienne, son sourire n’avait jamais été aussi grand. Un “Usuratonkachi” grommelé tout contre ses lèvres le fit rire béatement juste avant que tous ses sens ne soient tournés vers les merveilleuses sensations que la langue mutine et exigeante de son brun caractériel fit naître en lui. 

Les bisous, aussi frêles que l'effleurement des ailes d’un papillon, sur son front et sur sa joue ne satisfirent pas cet appétit nouveau que le brun se découvrait et qui n’avait rien à voir avec une envie de fraise. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrivait ? Mystère... Mais c’était très agréable et il en redemandait... encore. Voyant que son ami ne semblait pas décidé à le combler, Sasuke prit les devant et vint cueillir cette bouche souriante sous les yeux affectueux posés sur lui. Est-ce que c’était ça le bonheur ? Est-ce que c’était ça être heureux ?

C’était si bon ! Leurs bouches se caressaient lentement, s’apprivoisant doucement mais sûrement. La main fine de l’homme qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde vint lui caresser la joue, attisant ce feu qui couvait en lui. Naruto glissa l’une de ses paumes dans le cou laiteux qui se tendait vers lui, poursuivant son massage dans la chevelure brune de l’autre. Les légers geignements, qui le faisaient penser à des ronronnements, firent vibrer la gorge sous ses doigts. Il voulait … Il voulait faire ressentir à cet homme, si précieux pour lui, toute la dévotion qu’il lui inspirait. 

Sasuke cala sa tête sur l’épaule bronzée du jeune homme derrière lui, dont il sentait les bras l’entourer, pour avoir un meilleur accès à cette bouche sucrée qu’il ne se lassait pas de découvrir. C’était doux, c’était bon, c’était agréable. Naruto répondait à sa découverte buccale, ses doigts continuant à passer dans ses cheveux, les frictionnant doucement de la plus captivante des manières. Il effleura une joue tannée, tout à ce bien-être chaud qui l’habitait. Pourquoi le temps ne pourrait-il pas suspendre sa course ? Il était si bien là...

Détachant ses lèvres de celles avides de Sasuke, le jinchuriki entreprit de laver le corps pâle qui s’appuyait contre son torse. L’éponge de bain frotta doucement la base du cou, puis descendit en dessinant de doux cercles sur le délicat épiderme, naviguant sur les clavicules, puis les pectoraux finement musclés. Un soupir, proche du gémissement, lui parvint quand la boule spongieuse passa sur une auréole rosée. Un peu curieux, Naruto recommença la manœuvre, appuyant un peu plus sur la chair sensible du mamelon. La réaction de son amoureux fut instantanée : un gémissement, à peine plus prononcé que le précédent, franchit les lèvres rougies par leur précédent baiser.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure brune, affalé sur son ancien coéquipier laissa cette bouche addictive le quitter. Il plongea ses mains dans l’eau parfumée qu’il remua doucement. La senteur qu’il avait choisie pour le gel douche s'avérait plaisante, se dit-il tout en écrasant un peu de mousse entre ses doigts. Il sentit l’éponge douce glisser dans son cou et naviguer sur le haut de son torse. Finalement, se faire dorloter par Naruto, ça avait du bon... même si ça ne faisait pas très ninja. Un soupir suivi d’une petite lamentation curieuse franchirent spontanément ses lèvres quand l’objet qui glissait sur son corps effleura l’une des deux pointes roses sur son torse. Une onde délicatement enflammée irradia son corps à partir de cet endroit, le prenant au dépourvu. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrivait encore ?

Il posa son regard océan sur le visage aristocratique, qui affichait une expression un peu décontenancée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Préférant ne pas troubler plus son compagnon, le blond reprit le nettoyage de ce corps qu’il avait envie de vénérer, descendant l’éponge sur le ventre arrondi, ce ventre qui abritait leur bébé. La boule spongieuse coula avec légèreté sur toute la surface du monticule de chair, prenant son temps. Un effleurement aussi doux qu’un battement d’aile de papillon toucha sa tempe, attirant son attention sur deux orbes sombres, puits emplis d’émotions, dans lesquelles il se noya. 

Leurs yeux se croisèrent l’espace d’un instant et Sasuke déglutit, perturbé, même s’il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. L’objet qui le nettoyait dégringola de son torse sur l’éminence tendue qu’étaient devenus ses abdominaux, glissant soigneusement sur toute la surface de cette colline. Les gestes étaient doux et lents, transmettant au porteur du sharingan toute l’étendue des sentiments que le ninja dans son dos, qui prenait la peine de si bien s’occuper de lui, ressentait, et l’héritier du clan décimé sentit tout un tas d’émotions profondes l’agiter : reconnaissance, estime, gratitude, acceptation...

Le feu dans ses reins augmentait, il sentait brûler en lui ce désir qu’il avait déjà précédemment ressenti la nuit où son brun, collé à lui, avait fait un rêve érotique. Penchant son visage vers celui de son bien-aimé, il déposa un baiser bouillant sur la bouche finement ourlée. Les bras blancs, sur lesquels la mousse parfumée glissait en paquet neigeux, s’enroulèrent autour de sa nuque. Les émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans son être le bouleversèrent, d’une voix tremblante il chuchota tout contre cette bouche si douce.  
\- Sas’ke...

Sasuke ferma les yeux, se relaxant dans l’eau chaude sous le toucher de la boule spongieuse qui le nettoyait avec douceur. Il constata avec étonnement à quel point il était calme et détendu, apaisé. Rien ne venait troubler la surface plane de son esprit, aussi lisse que l’étendue d’un lac, serein. Depuis combien de temps cela ne lui était pas arrivé d’être à ce point en paix avec lui-même, de ne pas être envahi par la haine, la colère, le désir de vengeance ou tout autre sentiment douloureux. C’était... étrange... et reposant. Il accueillit avec un plaisir renouvelé les lèvres pleines qui se posèrent sur les siennes et le murmure amoureux de son prénom.

Sans relâcher les lèvres avides, Naruto poursuivit son voyage sur la peau satinée du brun, atteignant les hanches, puis le haut des cuisses musclées. Très lentement il glissa la boule spongieuse sur leur extérieur jusqu’aux genoux, où il la coula, toujours à la même vitesse, vers l’intérieur des articulations, qu’il cajola tendrement, ne voulant surtout pas forcer Sasuke à quoique se soit... Pas après ce que Kyuubi avait fait... Quelque soit la force de son désir pour l’élu de son cœur, jamais, non, jamais, il ne l’obligerait à faire ce qu’il ne voulait pas. Enfin dans ce domaine tout du moins. Les paroles d’Iruka lui revinrent en mémoire. Il devait mettre le brun en confiance... Alors il prendrait son temps, tout le temps nécessaire en fait, toute la vie si besoin était. 

La main du jinchuriki continuait son voyage, naviguant sur son corps comme un vaisseau à la dérive. La langue de son compagnon était joueuse et taquine, suivant la sienne dans ses mouvements. Il suçota la lèvre inférieure et frémit de tous ses membres, des vibrations étonnantes et inexplicables se propageant dans tout son être. De toute façon, depuis qu’il hébergeait cette nouvelle vie en lui, tout un tas de trucs incompréhensibles se passaient dans son corps, alors il n’était plus à un près... En tout cas, il ne regarderait plus jamais de la même manière une kunoichi enceinte, parce que maintenant, il le vivait... Et il devait leur reconnaître bien du mérite.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il sentit les cuisses pâles s’écarter peu à peu, sa main câline remonta à la vitesse d’un escargot sur l’intérieur des jambes fuselées, cajolant la peau fine et sensible. Un geignement plaintif vibra contre sa bouche, un grognement roula dans sa gorge en réponse. Sentir Sasuke frémir sous ses caresses, Kamisama, que c’était bon ! Il voulait... Il voulait... Il voulait... le faire se pâmer de plaisir... Le voir se pâmer sous ses mains, sous sa bouche... Kamisama, qu’il l’aimait ! 

Sentir l’éponge se promener sur lui le délassait et détendait ses muscles qui avaient été crispés par le froid et sa stature trop longtemps debout sous la pluie. Ses pauvres cuisses étaient toutes courbaturées et la caresse légère du gel moussant additionné de la sensation de l’éponge était plus qu'appréciable. Une lamentation dolente lui échappa quand il bougea légèrement sa jambe pour mieux apprécier la sensation, ses ligaments tiraillant sous le faible effort qu’il leur réclamait. Il n’y avait pas à dire, être “enceinte” c’était pas de la tarte. Il avait l’impression d’être un vieillard sénile perclus de rhumatismes.

Arrivée en haut de la cuisse qu’il parcourait avec dévotion, sa main contourna, sans même la frôler, l’entrejambe du brun, et glissa l’éponge de bain sur la taille épaissie de Sasuke, redescendant cajoler l’autre jambe qu’il sentait tout contre la sienne. Sa bouche délaissa les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de l’élu de son cœur. Les soupirs timide et tremblants qui s’échappaient de sa gorge, ses joues rosies, ses yeux noirs et brillants qui le fixaient, éperdus. Il le trouva si beau... 

Sentir la bouche de Naruto contre la sienne était délicieux, le brun ne se lassait pas de dévorer les lèvres charnues et de découvrir l’intérieur de cette bouche accueillante et savoureuse. Il avait besoin de sentir Naruto, il avait besoin de goûter Naruto, il avait besoin de ce contact si particulier qui le rassurait et le rendait plus confiant, confiant en lui, en eux, en leur avenir. Il avait besoin de cet étayage fait de contacts intimes, peut être trop... mais démonstratifs et communicatifs de toute cette chaleur rayonnante, une chaleur réconfortante et apaisante... qui lui donnait d’ailleurs bizarrement de plus en plus chaud.

La boule spongieuse effleura tendrement l’autre genou, glissant dans le creux de celui-ci, avant de remonter sur l’intérieur de la cuisse, les muscles se crispant subrepticement à son passage. Son autre main, jusque là restée dans le cou, jouant avec les mèches brunes, se coula sur le torse, soulevé par une respiration un peu plus courte que d’habitude. Tout en collant un peu plus le haut du dos de Sasuke contre son torse, Naruto caressa du bout du nez l’angle de la mâchoire de celui qu’il tenait entre ses bras. 

Le rescapé du clan Uchiwa était enveloppé dans cette chaleur tourbillonnante qui grimpait en lui et augmentait, petit à petit. Ce n’était pas désagréable mais c’était très perturbant de sentir son corps s’échauffer doucement, sa respiration devenir plus courte, des petits fourmillements le démanger ici ou là et des ondées curieuses le traverser de part en part. Ce n’était pas inconfortable, mais déroutant. Il sentait la maîtrise de son corps lui échapper, une pointe d’angoisse perplexe commença à l’étreindre à ce constat de plus en plus dérangeant.

Le jinchuriki parsema de baisers taquins la peau fine sous le lobe de l’oreille pâle, frottant son nez sur l’épiderme délicat. L’éponge de bain lui échappa, et il ne chercha même pas à la ramasser, poursuivant sa lente course sur l’intérieur de la cuisse musculeuse de la pulpe de ses doigts. Plus ils montaient haut sur l’intérieur de la jambe, plus ils ralentissaient leur allure, traçant de petits cercles à peine appuyés. Le feu dans ses reins s’intensifia, le faisant gronder sourdement et resserrer son étreinte sur le corps devenu bien rond contre lui. Alors que ses doigts effleuraient à peine une touffe de poils crépus à la lisière de l’entrejambe de Sasuke, il sentit celui-ci se tendre brutalement et sa main fut stoppée par une poigne tremblante et crispée sur son poignet. 

Le futur père perçut à peine les chatouillis des bisous dans son cou, sentant l’accalmie dans tout son être, dont il avait bénéficié jusque là, s’effriter à vitesse grand V pour laisser la place à une anxiété de plus en plus fébrile. Une panique teintée de peur naquit en lui comme une vague puissante, affolant son cœur. Quand les doigts agiles, qui ne tenaient plus l’éponge agréable, l’effleurèrent non loin de son pubis, Sasuke plongea brusquement sa main dans l’eau et la referma sur le poignet bronzé pour stopper la progression de l’intruse, affolé, ne se rendant pas compte qu’il s’était mis à trembler.

Comprenant qu’il avait été trop loin, trop vite. Naruto recula doucement sa main, la remontant jusqu’au menton de Sasuke. Son poignet toujours prisonnier des doigts graciles, il tourna vers lui le visage de son brun. Son cœur se serra à la vue de l’expression affolée, et il maudit intérieurement un certain démon renard. Déposant un baiser tendre, et qu’il espérait rassurant, sur le front de son amour, il lui chuchota:  
\- N’ai pas peur, Sas’ke ! Je t’aime... Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose que tu ne veux pas ! C’est moi, Naruto... Ce n’est que moi. Regarde moi, Sas’ke...

Le possesseur de la pupille à virgule resserra sa prise autour de la main par trop invasive. Trop plongé dans ce marasme trouble et effrayant contre lequel il luttait, il ne sentit pas sa mâchoire être relevée, pas plus qu’il ne vit les yeux azurés qui plongèrent dans les siens, ni n’entendit les paroles inquiètes qui cherchaient à le rassurer. Une peur intense lui tordit les entrailles et rendit sa respiration de plus en plus laborieuse, le poussant indiciblement vers cette terreur épouvantée qui semblait vouloir le dévorer de l’intérieur, s’insinuant partout en lui comme autant de serpents vicieux. Il se redressa sur son séant dans l’eau mouvante, coupé du monde extérieur, enfermé dans cette spirale de sentiments affolés.

Malgré ses attentions, l’affolement et l’incompréhension qui hantaient les iris noirs d’encre ne faiblissaient pas. Retenant un soupir de frustration, mais bien décidé à tout faire pour que Sasuke se sente parfaitement en confiance avec lui, Naruto se détacha lentement du corps de l’élu de son cœur. Il hésita un instant à se relever, mais un coup d’œil sur le visage crispé de son brun suffit à le convaincre que se mettre debout n’était pas la plus judicieuse des idées. Un soucis de taille conséquente, et étrangement situé entres ses jambes, serait parfaitement visible s’il sortait de l’eau. Ce fut donc résigné à se contorsionner que le blond réussi à se glisser entre le bord de la baignoire et le corps de son bien-aimé pour s’asseoir face à lui.

Sasuke ferma les paupières, fébrile, proche du malaise, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Des images assaillirent son esprit, des images où un Naruto bestial aux queues de chakra terrifiantes se jetait sur lui et lui faisait subir la plus ignominieuse des humiliation. Sa gorge se contracta, l’envie pressante de hurler pour faire jaillir toute cette panique qui l’étreignait s’imposant de plus en plus, alors que les images gagnaient en précision et en réalisme, se transformant en souvenirs vivaces et effroyables. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa douleur, de sa rage, de son impuissance et de sa terreur... 

Les deux iris aussi bleus que les mers du sud ne quittaient pas le faciès tordu d’angoisse devant lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour sortir Sasuke de la crise de panique dans laquelle ce dernier s’engluait. S’il le touchait, il risquait d’aggraver les choses, et les paroles douces et apaisantes qu’il n’avait de cesse de prononcer ne semblaient pas l’atteindre. Cherchant frénétiquement une solution qu’il ne trouvait pas, et constatant avec un certain effroi que la crise s’intensifiait, Naruto tenta le tout pour le tout et prit sa “princesse en détresse” dans ses bras, le maintenant contre son torse malgré les tentatives de celui-ci pour se libérer de sa prise, l’appelant désespérément pour le sortir du cauchemars où son brun était plongé. 

Le brun porta une main tremblante à son front, son poing se resserrant sur l’une de ses cuisses, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans sa peau. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait PAS ! Ce n’était pas Naruto, ce n’était pas lui à ce moment là. Tout ça, c’était du passé ! Il n’avait pas à avoir peur, tout allait bien, TOUT allait très BIEN ! Mais sa mémoire ne cessait de lui repasser en boucle un fondu enchaîné de ce qui lui était arrivé quand Naruto avait perdu le contrôle et que le démon renard avait fini par le clouer au sol, à sa merci... La violence oppressante des ressentis amplifia encore cette panique terrorisée et ce sentiment d’étouffer. Il était un Uchiwa merde ! Un ninja ! Il devait se ressaisir !

Naruto senti le corps entre ses bras trembler violemment, les muscles du dos sous ses mains étaient si tendus qu’il craignit qu’ils ne se brisent. Il resserra son étreinte, suppliant Sasuke d’ouvrir les yeux, de le regarder, lui jurant que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, lui répétant sans fin qu’il l’aimait, pleurant des excuses pour lui avoir fait peur, pour ce que Kyuubi avait fait, pour n’avoir pas su garder le contrôle ce jour là, lui promettant que jamais cela ne se reproduirait, ne bronchant pas sous les coups qu’il recevait. Kamisama... Il voulait juste que Sasuke se calme !

Peu à peu, Sasuke réalisa que cette sensation d'étouffement était liée à un corps contre le sien, à des bras qui l’entouraient et le serraient. Sasuke ouvrit des yeux remplis d’effrois et se statufia avant de se débattre de toutes ses forces contre le monstre au chakra orangé revenu le soumettre. Halluciné, il se mit à hurler sa colère et sa rage, sa peur et son angoisse aussi, repoussant comme il pouvait, éloignant de lui la source de tous ses malheurs, celui à cause de qui il s’était retrouvé dans cette galère, celui qui l’avait humilié et lui avait fait mal jusqu’au plus profond de son être. Lui avoir fait subir ça une fois n’était-il pas amplement suffisant ? Pourquoi revenait-il ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille et oublier comme lui avait tenté de le faire ? Enterrant les souvenirs de ce jour là le plus loin qu’il avait pu.

Le hurlement qui déchira la gorge de son brun brisa toute la retenue de Naruto qui sanglota bruyamment, luttant contre les tentatives de celui qu’il aimait plus que lui-même pour se défaire de son étreinte. Non... Non... Ce n’était pas possible ! Il ne le laisserait pas le repousser maintenant, alors qu’il avait cru le perdre plus tôt dans la soirée ! S’accrochant de toutes ses forces à ce corps qu’il tenait emprisonné contre lui, il poursuivit sa litanie suppliante, priant tous les Kamis qu’il connaissait pour que son amour sorte de l’enfer où il se noyait et lui revienne. 

Des larmes de rage et de désespoir coulèrent sur ses joues alors que le brun se débattait avec des mouvements désordonnés, ne parvenant pas à se défaire de l’étau de la bête. Non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Tout plutôt que revivre cette expérience traumatisante qu’il avait soigneusement ignorée jusque là... Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, il ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau cloué au sol, incapable de résister, réduit à subir cet enfer... Ses yeux aveuglés par la panique croisèrent un regard bleu embué de larmes, un bleu limpide et clair, noyé de désarroi...

Les gestes de son opposant perdirent en vigueur alors que des perles cristallines dévalaient les joues blêmes et crispées. Naruto poursuivit sa litanie de paroles et de suppliques entrecoupées de sanglots et de “je t’aime Sas’ke...” sans relâcher le moins du monde le corps qu’il ceinturait littéralement contre son torse. Le jinchuriki subit le regard dilaté et perdu qui se vrilla dans ses pupilles azurées et ne le quitta plus, la respiration laborieuse ne devenant plus qu’un essoufflement fantomatique qui se perdait sur ses pommettes halées.

Bleu, bleu comme les yeux de Naruto. Naruto... pas Kyuubi... pas ce démon maudit qui l’avait fait se sentir si sale après avoir assouvi sa pseudo vengeance sur lui... Il n’y avait pas de pupille animale ni de couleur autre que le bleu dans ces yeux là, ces yeux aux pupilles bien rondes, ces yeux qui le regardaient en contenant toute la misère du monde et le désarroi le plus profond. Sasuke, choqué, se raccrocha à ce regard, le regard de celui qui lui avait tant promis, ce regard qui le couvait toujours avec tendresse et un je ne sais quoi de si particulier. Le regard de celui qui ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal, en tout cas pas de son propre chef, il le savait.

\- … Na... Naruto... souffla le brun d’une voix désincarnée pleine de doute et d’incompréhension, ses yeux écarquillés toujours plantés dans les siens.  
Le réceptacle du démon renard sentit la panique lentement refluer de l’être emprisonné entre ses bras au fil des minutes qui s’écoulaient, et il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, proche du sanglot.  
\- Sas’ke... oui. C’est moi... C’est bien moi... rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton, heureux que la crise soit enfin finie, forçant un sourire qui se voulut rassurant mais qui n’allait pas vraiment avec ses yeux rougis.

Sasuke leva une main tremblante vers une joue ornée de cicatrices, cherchant encore son souffle inextricablement coincé dans sa poitrine. Les vagues angoissantes décrurent aussi vite qu’elles étaient montées, ses yeux restant fermement arrimés à ceux de son vis-à-vis. Naruto... C’était dans les bras de Naruto qu’il était... C’était contre Naruto qu’il s’était débattu... Le trouble qui l’avait habité laissa la place à cette réalisation brutale, et il vit tout le mal qu’il avait fait au jinchuriki en se laissant enfermer dans cette spirale de panique qui l’avait inexorablement aspiré.

Naruto vit les orbes sombres sortir, peu à peu, de leur état halluciné, deux bras pâles se glissèrent avec brusquerie autour de son cou, l’enserrant fortement, alors qu’un front moite se lovait dans le creux de son cou. Le shinobi le plus puissant de sa génération caressa le dos frémissant de celui qu’il avait bien cru perdre une nouvelle fois et plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure brune.   
\- … Naruto... entendit-il murmurer d’une voix blanche contre sa peau nue.  
Enfin, il lui était revenu... Il avait eu si peur... Il ferait tout pour que jamais cela ne se reproduise...

Sasuke étreignit la nuque bronzée, nichant sa tête dans cet espace qu’il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il s’obligea à respirer profondément, les battements désordonnés de son cœur résonnant encore dans sa cage thoracique. Naruto... Il avait confondu Naruto avec son bijuu et avait complètement perdu les pédales, cédant à une peur panique totalement injustifiée. Son blond le berça doucement, caressant son dos et ses cheveux. Naruto l’aimait, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, alors pourquoi avait-il paniqué ? Ils s’embrassaient, tout allait bien, il se sentait même très bien, alors pourquoi avait-il eu une telle crise ? Inconsciemment, Sasuke resserra son étreinte sur la nuque halée. Il aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris tant il se sentait pitoyable, et se blottir dans le cou bronzé n’était pas franchement plus reluisant.

Les deux adolescents restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, dans les bras l’un de l’autre se rassurant mutuellement. Incapable de l’éloigner de lui, Naruto ne lâchait pas Sasuke qui s’accrochait de toutes ses forces à son cou. Le souffle sur sa peau se calma progressivement, les muscles se détendirent sous ses caresses, et l’étau qui enserrait sa nuque se détendit légèrement. Kamisama il avait eu si peur... Timidement, il déposa un doux baiser sur la peau nue de l’épaule sur laquelle il appuyait son front. 

L’odeur fraîche et fruitée du jinchuriki l’enveloppa, lui procurant ce sentiment de sécurité qu’il ressentait toujours près de Naruto. Les relents de sa crise d’angoisse s’étiolèrent au fil des tendres attouchements sur son dos, ne laissant derrière eux qu’une légère fatigue et un besoin d’attention qu’il aurait honte de quémander. Il était si bien là, comme si rien ne pouvait l’atteindre, les bras forts et puissants qui l’emprisonnaient formant un rempart entre lui et le reste du monde. La sensation fantomatique d’un baiser sur son épaule le fit frissonner. La bouche de Naruto... La bouche magique de Naruto... Ces lèvres si agréables à presser contre les siennes.

Un léger mouvement tout contre Naruto le poussa à défaire un peu son étreinte et à tourner la tête vers le visage encore troublé. Surpris, il vit Sasuke se rapprocher, la perception des lèvres de son amour au coin des siennes le prit au dépourvu. Ancrant son regard océan dans les orbes sombres de son bien-aimé, il n’y vit que de l’envie troublée par un peu d’appréhension. Plus de peur... Plus de panique... Souriant doucement, il unit leurs bouches en un chaste baiser. 

Une vague de soulagement l’envahi quand il vit le sourire rassurant du blond, juste avant qu’il ne l’embrasse pudiquement. Il avait craint que celui-ci ne lui en veuille pour l’avoir si violemment repoussé.   
\- … Je t’aime Sas’ke...  
Le murmure finit de le rassurer complètement. Naruto l’aimait... Il n’avait rien à craindre. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient de nouveau se rejoindre, un coup dans son ventre l’arrêta.

Ils étaient si proches que Naruto perçut le mouvement du bébé à l’intérieur de l’abdomen de Sasuke. Un léger rire lui échappa et, tendrement, il éloigna son brun de lui, riant un peu plus devant la moue boudeuse de celui-ci.  
\- On doit l’écraser, le pauvre. Il proteste !   
\- … Hmpff

Le porteur du sharingan fronça le nez, dont le bout fut embrassé malicieusement, et se renfrogna, jetant un regard meurtrier à son ventre arrondi, responsable du fait qu’il ait dû quitter les bras sécurisants de son ancien coéquipier. Perplexe, il croisa ses bras sur son torse, attrapant le haut de ses biceps. L’incroyable sentiment angoissant l’avait quitté, mais il n’était pas bien vaillant.

Naruto sourit avec adoration à celui qui portait leur enfant et cela lui donna l’impression de le réconforter un peu plus. S’installant dans l’eau tiède, en tailleur, face à Sasuke, il plongea sa main sous la surface mousseuse et posa un pied pâle sur sa cuisse. Récupérant l’éponge qui flottait à la dérive dans l’immense baignoire, le jinchuriki entreprit de nettoyer l’extrémité neigeuse qui se détachait sans peine sur sa peau bronzée.

La sensation douce d’une éponge sur son pied sortit Sasuke de ses maugréassions. Il leva les yeux, tombant sur le spectacle de Naruto lui lavant consciencieusement le pied avec la boule spongieuse qu’il avait abandonnée plus tôt. Il n’avait même pas réalisé que le blond s’était emparé de sa jambe. Appuyant son dos contre le rebord du bassin, il s’installa plus confortablement, laissant Naruto poursuivre ce qu’il faisait.

Concentré sur sa tâche, le blond ne sentit pas le regard interrogateur qui se posa sur lui. Fasciné par cette partie de l’anatomie de l’élu de son cœur qu’il n’avait jamais vu d’aussi près, il passa et repassa l’éponge de bain sur la cheville fine, le coup de pied et les orteils parfaitement alignés. Comparé aux siens, les pieds de Sasuke étaient presque aussi gracieux que ceux d’une femme. Il se retint de rire en imaginant la tête offusquée que ferait son brun susceptible à cette remarque, quand les orteils s’agitèrent, l’incitant à lever les yeux.

\- C’est bien pour ça qu’on prend un bain, non ? Se laver les pieds. Donc je te lave les pieds... Comme je sais que tu as du mal à les atteindre.   
La réponse pleine de malice à sa question muette figea le survivant du clan maudit. Cet idiot l’avait remarqué ! Alors qu’il faisait tout pour le lui cacher ! Entre ça et son goût pour les caresses dans les cheveux, dont cet imbécile n’hésitait pas à abuser, il n’allait bientôt plus avoir grand chose à cacher à son blond un peu trop perspicace pour son bien. Il ne manquerait plus qu’il découvre que... Ah ! Le traître !

Amusé par l’expression furibonde, digne de celle d’un chat vexé, qui se peignit sur les traits fins de Sasuke, Naruto passa la boule spongieuse sous la plante du pied qu’il tenait en main. La crispation soudaine et le mouvement de retrait de la cheville qui reposait sur sa paume l’affola. Et s’il lui avait fait mal ? Ses yeux inquiets se posèrent sur le faciès tendu de son amour. Un doute germa dans son esprit. Se pourrait-il que… ? Voulant être sûr, il caressa d’un doigt coquin la peau fragile de la plante du pied captif entre ses mains. 

Le picotement revint en force quand son crétin personnel passa ses doigts sur cet endroit un peu trop sensible. Malgré ses quelques tentatives pour éloigner sa peau des doigts de Naruto, il n’était pas assez rapide, et le picotement s’intensifia. Sasuke se mordit férocement les lèvres pour ne pas émettre le moindre son qui pourrait le trahir. Pas question que ce baka ne profite de l’un de ses points faibles ainsi !

\- Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa serait-il chatouilleux ? s’enquit le blond sur un ton taquin.  
\- … Pas du tout ! rétorqua d’un ton glacial le prétendument chatouilleux.  
Naruto ricana doucement avant de parler, appuyant ses propos par des gestes.  
\- Moi je crois bien que si... Juste là !  
Le blond poursuivit sa douce torture jusqu’à voir un sourire difficilement retenu apparaître sur le visage d’albâtre de son vis-à-vis, puis jusqu’à l’entendre pouffer, alors qu’il tentait vainement d’échapper aux chatouillis. 

Sasuke se serrait bien vengé et aurait bien tenté quelques représailles de son cru, mais ça devrait attendre un peu. Entre son gros ventre qui le rendait malhabile et son chakra pas au top de sa forme à cause de sa grossesse, le petit intermède sous la pluie suivi de son accès de panique l’avait vidé. Il se contenta de retenir au maximum ses pouffements, masquant sa bouche derrière sa main, fusillant d’un regard ayant du mal à rester sérieux dès qu’il le pouvait un Naruto qui avait l’air de s’amuser de ses réactions comme un petit fou.

Devant les réactions désespérées et manquant d’entrain de son ancien camarade, Naruto abandonna sa joyeuse torture, finissant sa tâche et passant à l’autre pied, recevant au passage quelques grosses giclées d’eau chargée de mousse qui trempèrent sa figure et ses épaules. Moyen très mature de la part d’un brun, quelque peu satisfait, de se venger du petit attentat aux chatouilles sur son pied. Naruto égrena un rire clair qui se répercuta dans la pièce, l’atmosphère entre eux s’étant à nouveau détendue.

Un rajout d’eau chaude, qui fit monter le niveau de l’eau dans la baignoire, plus tard, Naruto était toujours assis en face de lui, leurs orteils maintenant totalement propres, grâce aux bon soins du blond, se frôlant sous la surface du liquide dont la mousse fondait à vue d’œil. Le jinchuriki écarta l’une des mèches brunes qui encadraient le visage pâle de son compagnon de baignade et la ramena derrière son oreille, ses yeux bleus cherchant son regard que lui gardait concentré sur ses mains qui jouaient avec un peu de mousse.

\- Sas’ke... Je suis désolé pour tout à l’heure. J’ai été trop vite. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
Naruto accrocha enfin deux lagons noirs qui se levèrent vers lui, accompagnés d’un visage redoutant légèrement ce qui allait suivre. Le jinchuriki prit son courage à deux mains et poursuivit.  
\- Mais, t’avoir dans mes bras comme ça... et qu’on s’embrasse... c’est dur... Tu comprends, hein ? 

Le porteur des sharingan leva un sourcil qui se fronça. De quoi essayait donc de lui parler Naruto... Était-ce le fait de s’embrasser qui déplaisait au blond ? Il n’aimait pas ça ? Pourtant, ce n’était pas l’impression qu’il avait eu quand leurs lèvres se joignaient l’une à l’autre. Bon, il l’admettait, c’était lui qui avait cette envie bizarre et qui initiait la plus part de leurs joutes buccales et linguales, mais bon... quand même ! C’était si terrible ? Cela le mettait tant que ça mal à l’aise ?

Naruto vit la perplexité se peindre sur le visage de Sasuke. Gêné et cherchant ses mots, il se gratta nerveusement la nuque, et tenta de s’expliquer.  
\- Non, mais c’est bien, hein ! Très bien, même ! Trop justement ! J’ai... Je... Pfff... Je savais pas si c’était normal et tout ça... Alors j’en ai parlé avec Iruka sensei... Et ! Tu savais qu’il est avec Kakashi sensei ? Je les ai surpris une fois et ça fait bizarre... Kakashi sensei et Iruka sensei sont ensemble… Tu aurais cru ça toi ? Et...

\- Usuratonkachi !  
Il interrompit la digression incompréhensible. Qu’est-ce que venait faire Iruka et Kakashi là-dedans... Il était où le rapport avec le fait de s’embrasser ? Et comment ça ils étaient ensemble ? Ensemble... Vraiment ensemble ? Genre comme les couples dans les sitcoms ? Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment Kakashi préparer de bons petits plats à Iruka... Est-ce que ça voulait dire que c’était Iruka qui s’occupait de la maison et des tâches ménagères ? Qui faisait la fille ? L’image d’un Iruka portant une robe, en train de se pomponner devant un miroir le fit grincer des dents. C’était vraiment possible ça ? 

Le blond précédemment interrompu, soupira bruyamment et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à “ Et comment je lui dis ça moi”. Plantant un regard franc et direct dans les prunelles de Sasuke, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.  
\- Tu es beau. Magnifique, même. Et je suis amoureux de toi. Alors forcément, j’ai des envies... euh pas très nettes, c’est d’ailleurs sûrement la faute de l’ermite pas net tout ça aussi... Mais voilà, avec ce qui s’est passé avec Kyuubi et tout... Et je veux pas te forcer, hein... Mais quand tu m’embrasses comme ça, c’est si bon que… Voilà quoi ! 

Le descendant du clan décimé fronça cette fois son beau visage pour de bon, essayant d’assembler les morceaux du puzzle que son vis-à-vis lui livrait, sans la notice, bien évidement ! Pas vraiment sûr de comprendre où voulait en venir Naruto, il se décida à rouvrir la bouche, histoire d’avoir le fin mot de l’histoire même s’il en redoutait la chute, après tout Naruto n’était pas imprévisible pour rien.  
\- … des envies... ?

La question figea Naruto. Non... Il n’allait quand même pas être obligé de le dire clairement… Si ? Sasuke ne pouvait pas être innocent à ce point ? Si ? Guettant la moindre trace de moquerie dans les yeux noirs, il faillit hurler de frustration en n’en trouvant pas la moindre. Son front rencontra violemment sa paume, le bruit claquant dans la pièce carrelée. Eh bien si... visiblement, Sasuke... le grand Sasuke Uchiwa... Idole de ces dames... était totalement... innocent pour tout ce qui avait attrait au sexe. 

Le dit Uchiwa observa le réceptacle se frapper le front avec sa main, un air consterné et désespéré sur ses traits. Bon, là c’était clair, il avait loupé un épisode. Mais qu’est ce qu’il loupait ? Il avait beau réfléchir et tourner les paroles sibyllines du blond dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas du tout où Naruto voulait en venir, outre le fait qu’imaginer Iruka et Kakashi ensemble était particulièrement perturbant... Était-ce Kakashi qui faisait le ménage et qui sortait les poubelles ? 

Naruto souffla profondément. Mais comment, oui comment allait-il bien pouvoir expliquer ça ? Sans choquer ni effrayer outre mesure le grand ninja, le ninja le plus doué de sa génération, qui le regardait toujours avec un drôle d’air circonspect. Il allait bien falloir qu’il trouve un moyen de faire passer son message... D’une manière ou d’une autre... 

\- Bon. Sasuke... Euh, je t’aime... et du coup quand tu m’embrasses... ben, quand tu m’embrasses... euh... ça me fait tout chose là... c’est comme si j’avais des papillons dans le ventre, tu vois ? Et, ça fait comme un feu d’artifice aussi, un feu d’artifice tout chaud et tout brûlant... Et puis, du coup, ben moi, ça me donne envie de te toucher... encore plus... de... de te faire ressentir ces choses là à toi aussi... tu comprends ? 

Des papillons dans le ventre ? Alors lui aussi ressentait ça ? Donc... c’était normal ? Et si Naruto n’avait pas peur... alors il n’avait aucune raison d’avoir peur, non ? Peur de toutes ces sensations étranges qui s’emparaient de lui ? Peu à peu les pièces du puzzles se mirent en place dans l’esprit de Sasuke. Naruto l’aimait... Naruto ne lui ferait jamais de mal... Naruto avait envie de le toucher… A cette pensée un délicat frisson lui parcouru l’échine. 

Naruto scruta le visage aux traits aristocratiques, voyant avec soulagement la compréhension se dessiner sur ceux-ci. Heureusement les neurones Uchiwesques avaient décodés son message. Maintenant restait à savoir comment son brun allait réagir. Se mordant les lèvres d’appréhension, le blond attendit, un geste, un mot, quelque chose... Face à lui, les orbes sombres dardèrent un regard indéchiffrable sur lui avant de s’avancer, de plus en plus près. Juste avant de sentir une bouche fine se poser sur la sienne, un souffle doucement moqueur lui parvint.  
\- Idiot !

Le jeune homme retrouva avec une satisfaction prononcée le goût sucré des lèvres du jinchuriki qui finit par répondre à son incitation. Mais il n’était pas assez proche de l’objet de son envie, son ventre le gênait. Se mouvant dans l’eau mousseuse, il se plaça de profil par rapport à Naruto et entoura la nuque bronzée de ses bras pâles pour se coller un peu plus à celui qui l’aimait. La sensation de cette bouche chaude et brûlante contre la sienne le fit frémir délicieusement.

Retrouver la douceur des lèvres de son bien-aimé fit accélérer la course folle de son cœur. Il en aurait pleuré tant c’était bon. L’une de ses mains vint jouer avec les cheveux noirs à la base de la nuque fine, tandis que l’autre se glissa sur le ventre bien rond. Une langue mutine caressa sa bouche, sa jumelle ne tardant pas à la rejoindre pour un ballet sensuel et humide. Naruto aurait aimé que le temps s’arrête, là, tout de suite, maintenant...

Ses bras pâles noués autour du cou de Naruto, sa bouche goûtant celle charnue qui lui procurait tant de sensations grisantes, Sasuke se laissa envahir par la douceur qui émanait des gestes du blond. Il était bien là, la douce chaleur de l’eau, l’odeur parfumée des fruits de la passion, les mains aimantes posées sur lui, la langue câline qui jouait avec la sienne. Tout ceci formait un cocon de tendresse et d’amour. Et il n’avait pas envie de le quitter, il avait plutôt envie de s’y perdre pour de bon.

Il tenait Sasuke, Uchiwa Sasuke, son ami, son rival, son amour, entre ses bras. Il ferait n’importe quoi pour que les choses restent telles qu’elles étaient en cet instant, l’objet de toute son attention, l’obsession de toute sa vie, le centre de son univers, là, juste là, entre ses bras, en train de l’embrasser lui, Naruto Uzumaki, le jinchuriki, lui, qui n’aurait jamais osé imaginer ou croire qu’une telle chose se réalise un jour, certainement pas avec ce brun là et encore moins “enceinte” jusqu’aux yeux de LEUR enfant. Il nageait dans le bonheur le plus absolu.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils là, enlacés, s’embrassant doucement, tendrement ? Aucun d’eux n’aurait su le dire. La température de l’eau chuta progressivement, finissant par être trop fraîche pour qu’ils puissent y rester plus longtemps. A regret, ils se séparèrent et sortirent de la baignoire, Naruto aidant Sasuke pour lui éviter une glissade qui aurait vexé son brun, brun qui n’accepta que de mauvaise grâce la main tendue de son crétin de blond. Il n’était pas une princesse en détresse, non mais ! 

Le blond cacha un ricanement dans la serviette de toilette avec laquelle il se séchait les cheveux. Trop occupé à bougonner après l’autre occupant de la pièce, le porteur du sharingan ne s'aperçut pas qu’il marmonnait à voix haute, faisant ainsi bénéficier de ses récriminations l’objet même de son mécontentement. Pour qui le prenait-il l’autre débile là ? Il était quand même capable de sortir de la baignoire seul, sans tomber ! Il n’était pas l’une de ces pouffiasses incapables de faire un pas sans se fouler la cheville sur un gravier ! Il était “enceinte”, PAS en SUCRE !

Un éclat de rire se répercuta sur les parois carrelées de la salle de bain, faisant se retourner brusquement la tête brune sur laquelle reposait une étoffe pelucheuse rouge vif. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait encore ce baka ? Le dit baka se tordait de rire, un bras tenant son ventre, l’autre tendu devant lui, son index pointant un certain Uchiwa qui ne comprenait pas la raison de ce soudain accès d’hilarité. 

Une incompréhension visible s’étendit sur les traits du normalement impassible glaçon, qui actuellement parlait seul et à voix haute ! Perdu dans son fou rire, le jinchuriki ne vit pas l’élu de son cœur s’approcher de lui, les traits crispés par la colère et un sourcil tressautant sous l’outrage fait à sa personne. Un violent coup sur le sommet de son crâne stoppa net son fou rire, un “Usuratonkachi” boudeur accompagnant l’attaque perfide dont il venait d’être victime. 

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à protester, il vit passer devant lui, la silhouette arrondie de son brun susceptible, enroulée dans une grande serviette jaune et verte. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les lignes du dos pâle laissé à découvert, fasciné par le grain de peau régulier qu’il savait si doux. Le souvenir des baisers récents lui revint. Il avait encore sur la langue le goût subtil des lèvres de Sasuke. Le bruit que fit la porte en claquant le sorti de sa transe contemplative. Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Oui il l’aimait ce bâtard ! A en mourir ! 

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 13: Gagner du terrain.  
> Et maintenant que le chemin est un peu plus clair, il faut continuer à le suivre. Sasuke voit la roue du destin tourner, ce chemin qu’il suit doit-il toujours être pavé de sang ?


	13. Gagner du terrain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et maintenant que le chemin est un peu plus clair, il faut continuer à le suivre. Sasuke voit la roue du destin tourner, ce chemin qu’il suit doit-il toujours être pavé de sang ?

La porte se referma dans son dos avec un bruit sec. La cheminée allumée diffusait une douce lumière chaleureuse dans la chambre. S’approchant de l’âtre, le bruit de ses pas assourdi par le tapis noir aux arabesques blanches, il avisa le tas de bûches posé sur le rebord du foyer. Sasuke en prit une, la posa sur les braises rougeoyantes, et s’assit en tailleur devant le feu ravivé. La serviette aux couleurs vives tomba au sol, ne couvrant plus que ses hanches et le haut de ses cuisses. Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme laissa les flammes mordorées le réchauffer.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ce qui s’était passé un peu plus tôt. Sa décision, qu’il croyait irrévocable, avait été balayé par le discours enflammé de Naruto. Pourquoi était-il aussi faible face à ce baka ? Sa volonté était-elle si fragile qu’une simple déclaration et quelques promesses suffisaient à le convaincre ? Si ça avait été quelqu’un d’autre que l’Uzumaki, aurait-il pareillement fléchi ? La réponse fut évidente : non ! Personne d’autre que ce crétin ne pouvait l’ébranler de la sorte et abattre ses convictions.

Derrière lui la porte s’ouvrit et se referma doucement, le doux bruissement des pas sur le parquet s'éteignit quand la silhouette musclée du jinchuriki fut à côté de lui. Pivotant sur lui-même pour lui faire face, il détailla le visage de celui qui mettait à mal toutes ses résolutions. Les cheveux dorés qui ne semblaient pas connaître le sens du mot gravité, les iris bleus comme un ciel d’été, les cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches sur les joues, les lèvres charnues, si douces et sucrées sous les siennes... tout à l’heure... dans la salle de bain...

L’adolescent blond laissa le regard scrutateur dériver sur son visage, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien penser son brun. L’envie de le prendre dans ses bras grandit en lui au fur et à mesure que les yeux noirs, dans lesquels se reflétaient les flammes qui crépitaient dans l’âtre, le dévisageaient intensément. Il s’obligea à chasser les souvenir du corps pâle blotti contre le sien et des lèvres fines dévorant les siennes. Il ne voulait pas l’effrayer, et s’il repensait à tout ça, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Ignorant tout des pensées de son vis-à-vis, le brun suivit le fil des événements passés, il y a peu, dans la salle de bain. Était-ce normal d’avoir tant aimé embrasser son ancien coéquipier, un homme ? Le blond lui avait dit l’aimer... Non, il l’aimait ! C’était une certitude, il l’avait senti dans chaque geste, chaque baiser, chaque caresse. Mais était-ce possible d’être ensemble de cette façon pour deux hommes ? Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent alors qu’une phrase dite par l’idiot lui revint.

Il se força à ne rien montrer de son trouble intérieur, luttant contre cette envie irrépressible de reprendre son exploration du corps arrondi face à lui là où il l’avait laissée. Les images, d’une netteté implacable, de leur séance câline dans le bain tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et les commentaires moqueurs, mais appréciateurs, d’une certaine boule de poils à queues ne l’aidaient pas. Brisant le silence paisible, une voix grave le sortit efficacement de son combat contre ses pulsions et un certain renard, qui ne lui était d’aucune aide.

\- Iruka et Kakashi... ils sont ensemble ?  
Oui, c’était bien ce que le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha avait dit. Mais, ensemble… Comme un couple ? Comme les amoureux dans toutes ces séries qui passaient à la télé ? Mais normalement ce genre de choses, c’était entre un homme et une femme, non ? La curiosité de Sasuke était éveillée. Il n’imaginait pas du tout les deux ninjas ensemble ! L’image d’un Iruka Umino en robe préparant de bons petits plats pour Kakashi lui retraversa l’esprit. Non, vraiment il ne croyait pas ça possible.

\- … Hein ?  
Seul un soulèvement de sourcil répondit à la réponse très inspirée de l’Uzumaki brutalement sorti de ses réflexions. La question précédente atteignit enfin son cerveau alors qu’il s’apprêtait à s’offusquer de la fameuse expression “T’es con ou quoi ? “ qui s’affichait ouvertement sur le visage d’albâtre.  
\- Ah ! Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei ? Oui, ils sont ensemble, confirma-t-il d’un air amusé.

Ensemble. Bon d’accord, les deux shinobis, tous deux de sexe masculin, enfin à sa connaissance, étaient ensemble. Et lui, il ne voyait toujours pas comment c’était possible. A moins que l’un des deux n’ait changé de sexe durant son absence. Étant donné qu’il voyait Kakashi tous les jours et que celui-ci était semblable à ce qu’il était avant... c’était donc forcément Iruka qui avait subi la transformation. L’instructeur en robe dans la cuisine de son imagination se trouva soudain affublé de deux proéminences mammaires. Les yeux noirs s’écarquillèrent d’horreur juste avant que Sasuke ne secoue la tête pour chasser cette vision très perturbante de son esprit. 

Voyant l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur, le réceptacle de Kyuubi entreprit d’éclairer la lanterne défectueuse de celui-ci.  
\- Oui, ensemble. Ils s’aiment et sont en couple. Ils forment un vrai couple. Ils vivent ensemble, s’embrassent, et font tout ce que font les couples hétérosexuels. Ils sont juste plus discrets, parce que tout le monde n’est pas tolérant sur l’homosexualité. Enfin discrets... je les ai surpris à s’embrasser un jour, c‘est d’ailleurs comme ça que...

Naruto lui raconta comment il avait surpris ses maîtres dans une position explicite, et tout un tas de petites anecdotes sur le couple. Les neurones Sasukiens enregistraient les informations aussi vite que possible. Un couple formé par deux hommes. Un vrai couple... qui s’aimait. Comme dans les séries. Donc, Iruka n’avait pas changé de sexe. Donc, c’était possible d’aimer un autre homme... Et d’aimer... l’embrasser. Quand au fait que certains étaient intolérants, il avait pu le constater de lui-même, tout comme Naruto, même si ça n’avait pas trait à la sexualité, alors il comprenait parfaitement la discrétion des deux sensei sur leur relation.

Ponctuant son discours de grands gestes, Naruto poursuivait son monologue avec pour thème principal: “Les joies et déboires d’Iruka Umino et Kakashi Hatake dans leur vie de couple.” Il ne vit même pas que son brun semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions, et que visiblement quelque chose le perturbait. Aussi, fut-il très surpris quand l’Uchiwa l’interrompit en plein milieu d’une phrase pour lui demander lequel des deux membres du couple faisait la cuisine.

Ben oui, parce que maintenant que former un couple avec une personne du même sexe était admis, du moins pour lui, il lui restait ce problème crucial de savoir qui de Kakashi ou d’Iruka faisait la cuisine. Le brun ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi le jinchuriki le regardait avec des yeux ronds et la bouche béante. S’il n’était pas aussi intelligent, il pourrait presque croire qu’il venait de dire une énormité.

C’était quoi cette question ? De tout ce qu’il avait raconté, c’était la seule chose qui perturbait le porteur du sharingan ? Ce fut plus fort que lui, le blond éclata de rire. Entre les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues tant il riait, il vit la tête brune se tourner furibonde sur le côté et les bras pâles se croiser sur le haut du ventre arrondi, preuve que son hilarité n’avait pas plu à sa seigneurie Uchiwesque.

Les yeux noirs dardèrent les flammes qui dansaient dans l’âtre. Sasuke ne comprenait pas en quoi sa question était drôle. Et l’autre crétin qui se moquait au lieu de lui répondre ! Un frôlement sur ses genoux lui fit baisser le regard. Deux mollets tannés par le soleil encadraient ses jambes repliées, la peau couverte d’un duvet blond, presque invisible, touchant la sienne. Une de ses mèches noires fut repoussée derrière son oreille, où elle ne resta pas, retombant immédiatement à sa place initiale.

Un sourire doux fleurit sur les lèvres de Naruto quand il vit les cheveux aux reflets bleutés revenir à la place exacte qu’ils occupaient avant qu’il ne vienne les repousser. Son fou rire s’était éteint progressivement, il s’était rapproché de son brun boudeur et avait attiré son attention en douceur. Quand les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui, il répondit doucement.  
\- C’est Iruka qui fait la cuisine... depuis le jour où Kakashi a failli mettre le feu à sa maison en faisant cuire du riz.

Ah ! C’était bien ce qu’il pensait alors ! En même temps, il ne voyait vraiment pas le ninja copieur devant les fourneaux avec un tablier. Un frisson lui parcouru l’échine quand il croisa les prunelles tendres qui le dévisageaient. Leur intensité était telle qu’il avait l’impression qu’elles voyaient par delà son enveloppe corporelle, s’enfonçant directement dans son âme. Une main hâlée se tendit vers lui, allant effleurer le haut de son front, juste à la racine des cheveux.

\- Tu as une cicatrice ici... Comment t’es-tu fait ça ?  
Elle était toute petite, si petite, qu’il ne l’avait jamais vue avant ce soir. Un triangle minuscule, caché par la chevelure sombre, mais que la lueur du feu avait mise en évidence. Les doigts pâles vinrent toucher la marque à peine plus claire que l’épiderme. La réponse lui parvint en un souffle, l’image d’un petit Sasuke courant partout lui soutirant un sourire.

\- Je suis tombé... J’avais trois ou quatre ans... Je courais dans la rue et je suis tombé.  
Le souvenir n’était pas très précis dans son esprit. C’était l’époque où il vénérait son grand frère et ne le quittait pas d’une semelle, accaparant toute son attention, l’entraînant de force dans ses jeux enfantins. La caresse fantomatique sur sa joue le ramena à l’instant présent et à Naruto qui lui souriait avec une tendresse bouleversante.

Lui n’avait jamais gardé aucune cicatrice de ses nombreux combats, ni de ses chutes. Merci Kyuubi et son chakra qui le soignaient quasi instantanément ! Ses doigts glissèrent de la joue au cou, puis à l’épaule. La peau était douce et sans aspérités, aussi ne manqua-t-il pas la légère irrégularité sur le haut du bras, un peu plus grande que la précédente. Tout en redessinant les contours de la marque, il posa son regard sur celle-ci et souffla doucement.  
\- Et celle-là ? On dirait un croissant de lune.

Les attouchements légers comme des ailes de papillons sur son épiderme lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Le murmure de Naruto lui fit tourner la tête vers lui. Se mordillant la lèvre, Sasuke hésita un instant à répondre, mais cette cicatrice... c’était la seule qu’il devait directement à son ancien coéquipier. Il céda finalement à l’insistance muette des lagons azurés posés sur lui.  
\- … la vallée de la Fin...

Cinq mots. Cinq mots qui renfermaient tant de souvenirs douloureux. Ce combat... Son cœur se serra aux souvenirs qui affluaient. Une pointe de culpabilité le transperça. Cette balafre... c’était lui qui la lui avait faite... Pourtant dans les orbes sombres, il n’y avait pas la moindre trace d'animosité ou de rancœur. Ses yeux descendirent, suivant la lumière douce du feu qui se reflétait sur le corps pâle. Là sous les côtes, il vit une autre marque où il posa doucement le bout de ses doigts.

L’éclat coupable qui traversa l’océan de tendresse qu’étaient les iris du jinchuriki, lui pinça le cœur. Non, son ami ne devait pas s’en vouloir. Ce jour là, ils s’étaient affrontés... et ils avaient tout donné, tous les deux, allant aussi loin qu’ils le pouvaient. Chaque coup reçu avait été rendu, et s’il avait gagné cette fois-là, c’était grâce au sceau maudit... et à la chance. Il l’avait abandonné, inconscient, sous la pluie, et avait emprunté un chemin de ténèbres où celui qui était son meilleur ami n’avait pas sa place, n’avait plus sa place, dans sa quête de puissance et de vengeance. Et maintenant ? Son ami, son rival, pouvait-il avoir à nouveau la place qu’il occupait avant dans sa vie ? Voire plus ? 

Le blond suivit du bout du doigt une fine ligne qui barrait le flanc de son amour et disparaissait dans son dos. Elle était si fine, presque invisible, où l’avait-il eue celle-ci ? Curieux de voir où elle se finissait, Naruto se glissa sur le côté, passant l’une de ses jambes derrière les reins creusés par le ventre rebondi, et sa main frôla la peau lésée, suivant la marque jusque là où elle s’effaçait, non loin de la colonne vertébrale.

Sasuke frémit sous l’ombre fantomatique des doigts qui coururent sur son épiderme laiteux, mal à l’aise. Jamais il ne dirait à Naruto que c’était un vestige de leur combat contre Haku, au pays des Vagues. Leur première mission de rang B. Et il avait bien failli mourir... pour protéger Naruto ! Naruto... La cuisse de celui-ci contre ses fesses irradiait une chaleur agréable qui se diffusait jusque dans la cambrure de ses reins.

\- Où est-ce que tu l’as eue celle-là ? demanda-t-il.  
Le profil de statue grecque se renfrogna légèrement, les ombres dansantes des flammes traçant des reflets mordorés et mouvants sur les pommettes. Une bûche craqua dans le foyer non loin d’eux.  
\- … m’en souviens plus...  
C’était un mensonge, et Naruto le devina aisément, tout comme ce que son aimé ne disait pas, le mauvais souvenir associé à cette fine balafre. Voulant détourner l’esprit de Sasuke des sombres réminiscences, il déposa un tendre baiser sur l’épaule face à lui.

Il tourna la tête, ses mèches brunes suivant le mouvement avec grâce, surpris par l’action spontanée du jinchuriki. Ses puits sombres tombèrent sur un regard tendre et plein d’adoration. Par un lien de cause à effet ses yeux noirs suivirent les courbes du visage pour atterrir sur les lèvres charnues. Sasuke se lécha les lèvres, tenaillé par l’envie soudaine de cueillir à nouveau la bouche par trop tentante. Son visage se pencha petit à petit, hésitant, son geste trahissant sa lutte intérieure, et il vint finalement cueillir le fruit de ce désir curieux qui l’habitait.

Naruto reçu l’effleurement aérien qui lui soutira un sourire amoureux. Avançant subrepticement un peu plus sa tête, il transforma le frôlement en un contact un peu plus direct. Sasuke pencha tout doucement son visage sur le côté et entrouvrit la bouche avec lenteur, réclamant silencieusement pour un peu plus. Le réceptacle du démon renard, touché par la retenue dont faisait preuve son vis à vis, lui donna de bonne grâce ce qu’il voulait sans oser vraiment venir le prendre, même si visiblement il en mourrait d’envie. 

Un soupir à peine audible s’échappa de la gorge pâle. C’était si doux. Ce baiser alangui ravivait les braises des sensations envoûtantes qu’il avait ressenties précédemment. La bouche de Naruto... Maintenant qu’il y avait goûté, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir s’en passer tant c’était addictif. Ses bras finement musclés s’enroulèrent autour du cou de son amoureux en une étreinte vulnérable et éthérée.

Sa main ambrée s’éloigna du contour de la cicatrice dans le dos finement musclé et navigua progressivement de haut en bas, effectuant un mouvement sécurisant sur l’épiderme couleur de gypse qui scintillait à la lueur des flammes. Sa paume courait sur le derme, prenant la pleine mesure de la peau laiteuse. Remontant vers la nuque, il sentit une légère crevasse ronde à la jointure entre la nuque et les épaules. Il posa son autre main sur la cuisse crémeuse la plus éloignée de lui et qui était un peu relevée.

Un sentiment étrange l’envahi quand son blond effleura la marque sur le bas de sa nuque, souvenir du sceau maudit disparu lors de son combat fratricide. De tous ses souvenirs gravés sur son épiderme, c’était le seul qu’il aurait voulu effacer. La chaleur que diffusèrent les membres caressants lui donna l’envie inexplicable qu’ils y laissent leurs propres marques... Resserrant son emprise sur le cou de Naruto, Sasuke accentua le contact entre leurs bouches, titillant du bout de la langue les lèvres charnues qui s’unissaient aux siennes.

Naruto laissa à l’appendice tiède et humide libre accès à son palais, ouvrant peu à peu sa bouche, venant doucement encourager cette consœur un peu taquine avec la sienne. Même s’il n’en donnait pas l’impression, il marchait sur des œufs, avançant prudemment, cherchant à apprivoiser celui qu’il souhaitait voir sortir définitivement de ces ténèbres. Il sentait le brouillard fantasmagorique jamais bien loin de l’esprit de son bien aimé. Il aurait voulu pouvoir absoudre Sasuke de ses démons, éradiquer ces stigmates qui le marquaient jusque dans sa chair, lui rappelant sans cesse un passé obscur.

Le jeune Uchiwa émit un gémissement à peine audible à la sensation d’un muscle bouillonnant rejoignant sa langue pour un ballet voluptueux. Les papillons reprirent leur envol dans son ventre alors que les braises incandescentes s’intensifiaient au creux de ses hanches. Les paumes qui naviguaient paisiblement sur son corps incendiaient sa peau, alors qu’il se consumait contre le torse chaud couleur caramel.

La faible plainte qu’il entendit fouetta ses sangs. Kamisama, il ne ferait jamais de mal à Sasuke mais ce dernier se débrouillait toujours pour être à croquer. Sa main qui explorait la cuisse de son ancien coéquipier, vagabonda un peu plus haut, remontant le long du flanc qui se couvrit de chair de poule au contact de la moiteur de sa paume cuivrée. Sentir l’épiderme d'albâtre pleinement, le découvrir et, oserait-il penser : se l’approprier, l’accaparer tout entier pour que plus jamais il ne lui échappe.

Il se sentit fondre quand ses côtes furent câlinées avec dévotion. Jamais de sa vie, il ne s’était senti ainsi... si aimé... si vénéré... Comment était-ce possible ? Qu’avait-il fait pour mériter tant d’attention et d’égard ? Lui, le nukenin, qui avait blessé, abandonné, trahi celui-là même qui l’adorait. Peut-être ne serait-ce qu’éphémère... Kamisama serait-il assez cruel pour lui reprendre cet être qu’il savait ne pas mériter ? Craignant soudain de le perdre, Sasuke s’accrocha avec plus de force à Naruto, crispant ses doigts effilés dans les mèches blondes, se collant à lui autant qu’il le put, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir se souder à lui.

Surpris par la force renouvelée avec laquelle le brun se suspendit à sa nuque et se moula autant que possible contre lui, le jinchuriki cajola un peu plus ce corps qui se tendait contre lui et l’attirait toujours plus proche, plus près. Les mouvements de l’héritier de la pupille à virgule étaient autant empreints d’un besoin presque avide que de détresse. Naruto accrut la tendresse et la force de ses attouchements, cherchant à transmettre par tous les moyens tout l’amour qu’il ressentait pour cet être lové tout contre lui et qu’il avait envie d’embrasser dans son entier.

Les ombres qui rôdaient à la frontière de son esprit se dissipèrent progressivement sous les attentions aimantes et cajoleuses de celui qui avait toujours eu, bien malgré lui, tant d’importance dans sa vie. Se laissant porter par les sensations grisantes nées de l’amour profond qui émanait de chacun des gestes de son blond, Sasuke se détendit et soupira de bien-être. Les vagues ardentes réchauffaient tout son être, son corps, son âme et son cœur.

Naruto sentant l’héritier du clan décimé à nouveau s’alanguir, sa paume parcourut les côtes qui protégeaient la cage thoracique où battait un cœur palpitant et poursuivit sa course tranquille mais néanmoins remontante. Avec lenteur, il entama un virage juste sous l’aisselle d’albâtre et le dos de sa main effleura subrepticement un mamelon de chair rosée, effectuant un va-et-vient fantomatique, attentif aux réactions de l’objet de toute son attention.

Sasuke sentit un léger choc électrique partant de sa poitrine qui se répercuta jusque dans son bas-ventre. Ses paupières closes s’ouvrirent en grand, sa bouche lâcha les lèvres charnues de Naruto en un couinement surpris. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Ses orbes sombres tombèrent dans deux lagons azurés, plongeant dans l’immensité bleue emplie d’amour et d’envie. Il n’eut pas le temps de s’interroger plus, ses pensées court-circuitées par une onde électrisante plus forte que la précédente.

Sa main s’enhardit et repassa sur la petit boule de chair turgescente avec davantage de précision, ses pupilles couleur de ciel ne lâchèrent pas les disques noirs et luisants, incertains et troublés, ancrés dans les siens. La réaction qu’il provoqua fit grimper encore son besoin de posséder entièrement la tentation faite homme qui s’abandonnait littéralement entre ses bras. Heureusement, l’image mentale d’un Ebisu en train de trôner dans ses toilettes lui permit de garder le contrôle sur lui-même, contrebalançant grandement l’embrasement de ses propres sens. Il remercia Kyuubi pour ce coup de patte inattendu, surtout de la part de son renard démoniaque personnel, qui visiblement s’impliquait dans une telle situation. Quel pervers il faisait celui-là quand même !

L’onde de choc fit jaillir un gémissement indécent des lèvres finement ourlées. Perdu dans les vibrations enivrantes de son être, Sasuke ne ressentit qu’une vague pointe de culpabilité à émettre un son aussi peu digne d’un Uchiwa. Kamisama ! Que c’était bon ! Son esprit noyé par l’onde plaisante, ses reins se cambrèrent poussant involontairement son torse vers les doigts agiles et caressants, responsables de ce tourbillon impudique, ses mains agrippant la chevelure blonde, seul point de repaire tangible qui lui restait. 

Naruto replia sa jambe dans le dos de son brun pour fournir un appui au dos de son bien-aimé. Il embrassa cette veine qui battait si fort dans le cou candide qui ployait vers l’arrière sous la force des sensations qu’il provoquait. Le shinobi le plus puissant de sa génération intensifia son geste, osant caresser le monticule de chair, décidément particulièrement sensible, avec la pulpe de ses doigts. Il voulait plus que tout noyer Sasuke dans un océan de délices, le combler au-delà de tout ce qui était possible.

Sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux dans le vague, le porteur du sharingan exprimait, totalement contre son gré, sa félicité. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé que cette partie de son anatomie puisse être aussi réceptive aux caresses. Pas qu’il ait déjà expérimenté d’ailleurs. Dans ce domaine, ses seules connaissances venaient de son goût récent pour les séries à l’eau de rose. Lui-même ne s’était rabaissé à se masturber qu’une seule fois et il n’en gardait que le souvenir honteux du temps qu’il lui avait fallu pour détacher le drap souillé. 

L’expression de Sasuke, brouillée par cette volupté impudique; son corps transi qui vibrait tout contre lui alors qu’il dévorait cette gorge laiteuse qui lui était offerte, y traçant des sillons tortueux de la pointe de sa langue... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke qui gémissait, le souffle court et les lèvres entrouvertes, ses pommettes de plus en plus colorées de rose... et ce petit bouton de chair sous ses doigts qu’il câlinait avidement, cherchant à amener toujours plus de plaisir à l’ardente image d’extase qui se contorsionnait, les longs doigts fins engoncés dans sa chevelure. Car, c’était bien du plaisir, et pas autre chose qui nimbait ce corps.

Était-ce possible de ressentir autant de plaisir ? Le jeune Uchiwa avait l’impression que les flammes de l’âtre brûlaient directement à l’intérieur de lui. Ses orteils se crispèrent, ses jambes se décroisèrent, les langues de feu qui partaient de son téton se répandirent dans tout son corps. Les sensations diminuèrent un peu, lui permettant de retrouver quelques repères, quand la main divine changea de cible. La langue dans son cou le fit soupirer de bien-être et d’envie. Il avait envie... de plus... de tellement plus... Si c’était Naruto... Il en voulait plus !

La main de Naruto navigua sur le torse glabre, effleurant l’autre mamelon qui pointait tout autant que le premier. Il était curieux de découvrir si son bien aimé était tout aussi sensible de celui-là, et il n’eut pas bien longtemps à attendre pour avoir la confirmation. Il continua à suçoter l’épiderme sensible sous sa bouche. S’il s’écoutait, il le dévorerait là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il l’allongerait sur le tapis moelleux et... et...  
\- Et alors gamin, tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? T’attends quoi là ! Une invitation par la poste ? gronda la voix caverneuse, un poil moqueuse de son squatteur personnel.

Alors qu’il commençait tout juste à retrouver son souffle, le jeune brun le perdit à nouveau quand son autre mamelon fut victime de titillages doux et fripons qui ravivèrent les braises du feu précédent. Incapable de se contrôler, il gémit bruyamment, complètement submergé par les réactions que provoquaient les délicieux stimulis sur son corps. C’était si bon ! Kamisama ! Il n’arrivait pas à croire que quelque chose soit si bon !

Ravi de sa nouvelle découverte, il décida de pousser un peu plus loin ses investigations sensuelles sur la chair de sa proie qui était visiblement plus que réceptive et totalement consentante. Sa main délaissa le monticule rosé qu’il venait de gentiment tester, sa bouche gourmande descendit subrepticement le long de la clavicule saillante et descendit encore... pour s’arrêter sur le petit bulbe renflé qu’il venait d’abandonner. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la protubérance si sensible et si vulnérable, ses doigts s’emparant de l’autre mamelon esseulé.

Le chemin humide, que traça la langue du jinchuriki, sur son épiderme, le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Son gémissement se transforma en une plainte lascive quand les lèvres charnues emprisonnèrent ce point précis de son anatomie qu’il venait de découvrir très érogène. La double stimulation acheva de lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu’il possédait encore, le faisant s’arquer vers son tourmenteur. Plus bas, il senti son corps réagir plus que positivement à la douce torture que lui faisait subir Naruto.

Sa bouche aspira le nodule qu’il fit rouler sous sa langue, le cajolant de sa pointe humide, sa main s’occupant de l’autre, le massant, l’effleurant.  
\- Tu sais, gamin, au rythme où vous allez, demain on y sera encore... Tu veux peut-être une carte ? Parce que c’est pas là que se trouve le plus intéressant, grommela Kyuubi dans son esprit de plus en plus enfiévré qu’il avait déjà bien du mal à brider.  
\- Kyuubi, Ta gueule ! La faute à qui si je dois prendre des chemins de traverses à ton avis ! gronda Naruto passablement énervé.

Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Depuis quand son... son... sa... sa virilité prenait-elle vie ainsi ? Enterré sous l’intensité des émotions qui engloutissaient complètement ses sens et son esprit, l’inhabituelle tension dans son aine s’ajouta au reste, lui donnant l’envie, pas du tout Sasukienne, de glisser sa main entre ses cuisses, pour soulager la pression insidieuse qu’il sentait monter de plus en plus. 

Le renard poussa un soupir désabusé et se retourna dans sa cage. Ben quoi, il voulait juste aider un peu... Parce que bon, même les bouquins de l’autre ermite là étaient presque plus intéressants que ce à quoi il assistait depuis... allez trois bonnes grosses heures... Affligeant... Comme il l’avait dit à son réceptacle, avec leur rythme de croisière actuel, peut-être qu’il y aurait un peu d’action... demain matin...

\- Na... Naru...Naruto... Hannn!  
L’appel suppliant et sensuel résonna dans la pièce. Il voulait plus... Plus de feu... Plus d’électricité... plus de tout... Mais c’était… déjà presque trop... La bouche de Naruto... Il la voulait sur la sienne... Qu’il arrête de le tourmenter ainsi... qu’il continue... Il ne savait plus ! Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans son corps... Mais c’était Naruto... alors il voulait... tout... et peut-être plus encore !

La voix voilée de plaisir, presque désespérée le fit ralentir un peu alors que le dos de son brun se cambrait encore plus intensément en arrière, les muscles se tendant tout en frémissant. Naruto suspendit ses gestes, un peu plus et Sasuke lui tombait des bras, emporté par le trop plein d’émotions. Il rassura sa prise sur le corps en transe dont la température s’était peut être un petit peu trop élevée. Conscient d’avoir peut-être un petit peu trop joué avec le feu, il effleura les lèvres crispées sur une respiration beaucoup trop courte et qui étaient à deux doigts de se faire mordre jusqu’au sang, dégageant le front en sueur des mèches brunes qui y collaient.

ENFIN ! Enfin sa bouche retrouvait sa jumelle. Elle s’était sentie si seule ! Son soupir de contentement s’écrasa sur le sourire de Naruto. Les sensations grisantes que leur ballet buccal provoquait revinrent danser au creux de son ventre, et Sasuke s’y abandonna, appréciant ces papillonnements et ces ondées délicieuses qui calmaient le feu ravageur qui consumait son être. Kamisama que c’était bon !

Les flammes du désir incendiaient Naruto, mais il faisait fi de ses envies pour ne se concentrer que sur celui qui avait bien failli s’enfuir quand il avait osé s’approcher de zones un peu trop intimes, lors de leur bain commun. Il laissa Sasuke le déguster, l’engloutir, l’absorber dans ses baisers torrides et ses joutes humides, sa main naviguant à nouveau tranquillement sur l’être insatiable et vorace suspendu à son cou. Son amour se collait si étroitement à lui que bientôt il ne pourrait plus bouger ou bien il tomberait à la renverse.

Resserrant son étreinte autour de la nuque hâlée, le jeune Uchiwa soupira doucement dans la cavité humide qu’il explorait sans relâche. Une envie irrépressible de plus... de plus… de bien plus que ce tourbillon de bien-être... l’envahit. Ne sachant que faire de cette envie, il s’accrocha d’avantage encore à celui qui bouleversait tout son être. Sa bouche se fit plus exigeante, sa langue plus gourmande. Il voulait... Il voulait… se perdre dans ces bras forts et puissants, et tout y oublier.

Naruto redécouvrait ce corps encore et encore, ce corps qu’il ne se lasserait jamais de parcourir en tous sens, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque creux, chaque bosse, chaque marque distinctive. Le corps de Sasuke... Il pourrait bien passer des heures à le caresser ainsi, le câliner, le cajoler pour qu’il l’accepte enfin à ses côtés, de cette manière... pour toujours et à jamais... Et il ne pouvait se retenir de parcourir ce ventre de plus en plus rond qui abritait la vie, une vie qui grandissait et se développait, et qui était un peu d’eux deux à la fois.

Sasuke se perdait profondément, il sentait cette paume lente et douce, pleinement posée sur lui, tracer des chemins sinueux et en tous sens un peu partout sur sa peau, le poussant à se coller un peu plus contre Naruto, faisant monter cette fièvre curieuse qui le dévorait et qui le poussait à toujours plus se raccrocher et dévorer ces lèvres offertes contre les siennes, jouer avec cette langue humide qui bataillait gentiment contre la sienne, le laissant gagner. Il voulait se couler contre cette paume agréable, être définitivement soudé à cette bouche. Un grognement avide et impatient, contrarié, fit vibrer sa gorge.

Continuant à passer sa main sur la peau tendue, il explora le dessous de l’abdomen bombé, tout à ses joutes buccales avec l’élu de son cœur. La rencontre impromptue de ses doigts avec quelque chose de différent qui n’avait pas grand chose à voir avec la rondeur de l’endroit, ramena son attention sur sa main, se forçant à se désolidariser de Sasuke, juste le temps d’un coup d’œil intrigué, avant que le brun ne l’accapare à nouveau avec ses lèvres. 

Le brun geignit en protestation à l’abandon dont était victime sa bouche. Le faible pic de plaisir, à peine un sursaut qu’il avait ressenti dans son aine ne justifiait pas la solitude dont souffrait sa langue. Tirant sur les mèches blondes, toujours prisonnières de ses doigts, il ramena à lui l’objet de son désir. Un grognement satisfait roula dans sa gorge quand ses papilles retrouvèrent le goût si particulier de la cavité humide et chaude de son blond.

Il eut juste le temps d’apercevoir ce contre quoi ses doigts avaient buté, mais il l’avait bel et bien vu quand même. Et bien, Sasuke était dans un état similaire au sien, voire plus avancé. Ce qui au final était rassurant, car c’était la preuve tangible, et plus que tangible même que le brun prenait du plaisir à ce qu’il lui faisait, un plaisir bien éveillé et candide... voire plutôt raide et turgescent... Seulement, comment faire pour le toucher à cet endroit bien précis sans que ce dernier ne se referme ou pire ? Il avait réussi à toucher son torse presque sans peine, mais là, c’était quand même une toute autre histoire...

Le descendant du clan maudit poursuivait ses assauts, se pressant contre le corps chaud de son vis à vis, cherchant par tous les moyens quelque chose, une friction, n’importe quoi, qui pourrait augmenter l’amplitude des sensations qui le parcouraient. Une pointe de frustration le tarauda, de plus en plus présente. Ça ne lui suffisait plus, seulement cette main qui se promenait sur lui, il avait soif, si soif de ce corps contre le sien. Il voulait plus, il attendait plus... même s’il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ni comment.

Naruto tenta une nouvelle approche “innocente”, repassant sa main de la même manière que la première fois mais cette fois avec une lenteur toute calculée pour prolonger le contact. Sasuke arrêta de l’embrasser, fixant sur lui ses orbes luisantes et troublées, mais où pointait un soupçon de questionnement surpris. Il renouvela son geste alangui, guettant avec une certaine anxiété, dans les prunelles noires les prémices d’une crise ou d’une réaction négative au léger attouchement impudique.

Sasuke contempla le visage aimant focalisé sur lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérangeait autant que Naruto le touche à cet endroit ? Quelque part, ça répondait pourtant à ce qu’il voulait non ? Les sensations qui l’avaient traversé en un éclair intense et fulgurant étaient encore plus attrayantes que ce que provoquait cette main baladeuse sur sa peau... Il se mordit les lèvres quand la main repassa une nouvelle fois sur cet élément de son anatomie qui n’avait jamais été touché par quelqu’un d’autre que lui, tiraillé entre l’envie et l’angoisse. 

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur l’être un brin indécis au visage circonspect, son entrejambe tendu frottant traîtreusement contre la hanche devenue plus ronde avec l’avancée de la grossesse. Est-ce que Sasuke se rendait compte que lui aussi était dans le même état ? Mais que ça n’avait rien d’extraordinaire, ni rien d’alarmant ? Il déposa un baiser éphémère sur les lèvres mordillées et accentua un peu plus son geste, essayant de se montrer encore plus rassurant.

Les yeux azurés le fixaient, légèrement appréhensif, attendant qu’il réagisse. C’était Naruto... Les yeux bleus de Naruto... La main de Naruto qui frôlait cette partie si intime de son corps. Il avait confiance en Naruto... Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s’empêcher d’avoir ce sentiment de crainte qui affolait son cœur ? Le corps doré par le soleil se rapprocha de lui en une étreinte sécurisante et possessive. Il ne prit pas garde à la dureté qui cogna contre sa hanche, perdu dans ses doutes et les deux lacs d’amour posés sur lui. La caresse intime recommença, plus prononcée que précédemment et les frissons attrayants s’intensifièrent, le faisant gémir doucement.

Il l’aimait, il l’aimait tellement, et il se sentait tellement, tellement coupable. Ce que lui avait fait subir Kyuubi était innommable, même si à cause ou grâce à cela, ils attendaient un heureux événement. Et c’était à cause de lui... parce qu’il avait perdu le contrôle... Il voulait à tout prix que Sasuke dépasse tout ça, qu’ils arrivent à surmonter ça ensemble. Et qu’il décoince un peu son teme préféré dans son rapport à son corps et lui apprendre à le voir autrement que comme une arme. 

Les frissons qui remontaient délicieusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale l’électrisaient. C’était Naruto ! Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal ! D’ailleurs là, il ne lui faisait pas de mal, rien de mal ! C’était bon ! Se jetant sur la bouche charnue qui l'accueillit avec avidité, Sasuke rendit les armes. Si c’était Naruto, son blond, qui l’aimait, alors... il pouvait s’abandonner un peu n’est-ce pas ? Rien qu’un peu... Un tout petit peu... Profiter des attentions exaltantes du seul être au monde qui n’utiliserait jamais cette faiblesse contre lui, ni aucune de ses faiblesses d’ailleurs, il était trop droit et trop franc pour cela.

Rasséréné par le baiser enfiévré qui s’écrasa sur sa bouche, Naruto en aurait presque hurlé de bonheur et de soulagement. Ses doigts s’enhardirent, osant frôler l’excroissance sur toute sa longueur. Cueillant dans sa bouche une nouvelle plainte lascive, Naruto intensifia leur échange buccal. Il était si heureux, tellement heureux que Sasuke l’autorise à toucher son corps de cette manière si intime, ça représentait tellement pour lui, c’était sans doute la plus belle preuve de confiance que le brun puisse lui faire.

Sasuke gémit sourdement, les doigts qui effleuraient sa virilité se faisant plus insistant, il resserra sa prise sur les cheveux blonds, voulant se fondre dans la bouche qui le dévorait. Tant de sensations le bouleversaient, il était perdu dans le plaisir et pourtant ce n’était pas assez. Il ne savait pas si c’était possible, mais il voulait plus... Inconsciemment, il donna un coup de hanche vers l’avant, souhaitant intensifier le contact.

Le jinchuriki aurait presque cru mourir de bonheur et de soulagement. Sasuke se collait contre lui et acceptait la caresse, réclamant involontairement plus, son corps parlant pour lui. Ce qu’il s’empressa de lui donner. Naruto referma délicatement sa main, ses doigts s’enroulant autour de la verge dressée et légèrement humide. Doucement, pas à pas, il fit coulisser sa paume, glissant sur la longueur frémissante. C’était un premier aboutissement, une première avancée par rapport à tout le mal que Kyuubi avait fait en se vengeant de la plus ignominieuse des façon sur Sasuke.

Une infime pointe d’angoisse le traversa quand la paume chaude se referma sur son membre, mais elle fut vite noyée par les sensations grisantes que l’appendice qui montait et descendait sur sa chair turgescente provoquait. Le gémissement qui lui échappa fut une plainte charnelle que la bouche avide du blond étouffa. L’onde voluptueuse lui fit creuser les reins, ses hanches venant d’elles-mêmes vers la main divine qui lui faisait tant de bien.

La croupe laiteuse de l’adolescent dont il était épris chaloupait de plus en plus contre lui, au fur et à mesure que ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus appuyés, même s’il maintenait un rythme alangui. Les cuisses pâles frémissaient délicieusement, s’écartant spontanément pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Sasuke écarta un peu plus ses jambes, gardant ses genoux fléchis, ancrant la plante de ses pieds dans le tapis moelleux. Les mouvements ondoyants de son bassin imbriqué entre ses cuisses frottaient de plus en plus contre son entrejambe déformée, le mettant au supplice.

Dans la cheminé, le feu crépitait ardemment, les langues du brasier mordoré se reflétaient sur la peau pâle couverte de chair de poule en un parfait miroir de l’incendie qui ravageait le porteur du sharingan suspendu au cou du blond. Les craquements des bûches ne couvraient pas les gémissements et les grognements qu’haletaient les deux garçons unis dans un plaisir ardent. La tête brune se rejeta brutalement vers l’arrière en une plainte lascive qui résonna dans la chambre obscure. 

Sasuke se collait à lui, vibrait contre lui, geignait et respirait lourdement, au bord du précipice, et lui... lui... n’était vraiment pas loin de suivre la même voie, même s’il faisait tout pour privilégier son brun. Mais son corps à lui aussi réagissait, à l’entente des sons lascifs, aux mouvements brûlants tout contre lui, à cette langue qui vilipendait sans relâche sa bouche, lui soutirant des grognements de plus en plus suggestifs et extatiques alors qu’inconsciement lui aussi ondulait de temps à autre du bas des reins contre cette hanche qui le tentait et lui transmettait l’excitation de Sasuke.

La paume et les doigts agiles jouaient des arpèges sur sa chair de plus en plus humide et pulsante, envoyant des tourbillons de plaisir toujours plus intenses dans son corps abandonné aux bras de Naruto. Jamais de sa vie il n’aurait cru pouvoir ressentir autant de félicité ! Il était habitué à la douleur, mais n’avait jamais imaginé qu’il puisse ressentir pareilles sensations, une telle satisfaction totalement charnelle et indécente. Kamisama, que c’était bon ! 

Le corps de Sasuke s’ouvrait comme une fleur brûlante et concupiscente, s’épanouissant entre ses bras et sous sa main, suspendu à ses gestes et à ses lèvres. Il désirait tant le combler, l’immerger sous des tonnes d’amour et accessoirement de plaisir jouissif... Mais serait-ce suffisant pour qu’il reste à ses côtés ? Son poignet accéléra un brin la cadence lascive et ses doigts les notes sulfureuses qu’ils jouaient sur la protubérance rigide et suintante.

La lave bouillonnante qui coulait dans ses veines engluait son esprit dans un magma incandescent. Ses orteils se contractèrent convulsivement sur la surface moelleuse du tapis, sa gorge émettant des plaintes concupiscentes de plus en plus fortes qui se muèrent en cris de plus en plus obscènes et érotiques quand un pouce dérapa sur son gland, créant une explosion vivace et délicieusement torturante dans tout son être qu’il vocalisa tout aussitôt. 

Son doigt joua avec le frein de peau délicate, balayant l’extrémité de la verge gonflée avec agilité. Il ne voulait pas trop précipiter les choses, il voulait que Sasuke découvre peu à peu les joies et les plaisirs secrets que son corps pouvait lui procurer. Mais là, sans vouloir être égoïste, ce serait bientôt lui qui ne tarderait pas à jouir, et il voulait absolument éviter ce qu’il considérait comme une catastrophe imminente au vu de sa situation actuelle.

La tension qui l’habitait se faisait encore et toujours plus oppressante au fil du temps, il avait l’impression qu’il allait imploser. Il sentait une pression constante grandir et devenir impossible à contenir, là, entre ses cuisses, là d’où partaient ces torrents ardents et torrides d’une puissance empreinte de luxure qui anéantissaient, annihilaient toute pensée, le laissant exsangue et pantelant, abandonné à la force de ses ressentis.

Les éclats de cette voix qu’il connaissait si neutre et atone, impassible, contenaient tant de concupiscence qu’ils suffiraient presque à eux seuls à déclencher sa jouissance tant ils étaient aphrodisiaques et excitants, une musique licencieuse, voluptueuse et tellement, tellement... sexy et adorable qu’il ne savait plus comment faire pour tenir. Tenir, tenir encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu, pour amener son aimé jusqu’à l’extase jouissive et l’apothéose finale de cette première découverte. Le visage pâle à l’expression perdue dans son plaisir était lui aussi tellement provocateur.

Son poing se referma en une poigne dure et convulsive sur les mèches dorées de la nuque cuivrée alors qu’il jetait impulsivement son autre bras sur le tapis, sa main se crispant sur la matière moelleuse, ses doigts se serrant sur eux même à se briser. Une vague immense lui fit soulever les reins et se cambrer en arrière prêt à se rompre. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent en grand, extatiques. Il sentit tout son corps vibrer intensément sous le coup de cette montée ravageuse, cette déferlante incroyable qui devint... libératrice...

Naruto accompagna son amour dans son escalade intense, soutenant le corps secoué de spasmes violents et incontrôlables, avant qu’il ne se tende brusquement comme un arc sur une exclamation jouissive, basculant définitivement dans l’orgasme. Des gouttes d’un liquide blanc et poisseux émanèrent du membre dur dans sa main avant de se transformer en un ruissellement puissant, éclaboussant ses doigts et la peau pâle et rebondie. 

L’explosion partant de son aine qui ravagea tout son être ouvrit sa bouche en un cri orgasmique qui lui déchira les cordes vocales. Son corps pâle se raidit dans les bras bronzés sous la puissance dévastatrice de la déflagration libératrice, ses muscles tremblèrent violemment sous le séisme qui le secoua de la tête au pied, et de longs rubans laiteux jaillirent sur son ventre alors que son esprit devenait définitivement blanc et vide. 

Le corps devint mou, abandonné, les orbes sombres vagues et noyées de plaisir disparurent sous des paupières lasses. Il ramena dans son giron son amour perdu dans l’extase post-coïtale avec douceur et tendresse, ramassant la serviette qui avait glissée des reins devenus plus larges et épais sur la silhouette comblée. Il venait... de faire... jouir... Sasuke, le couvrant de baisers et de caresses, l’amenant jusqu’au paroxysme, éveillant ses sens à une nouvelle perception de son corps que son brun avait en définitive acceptée, et même plutôt bien. Est-ce que ça avait été suffisant pour lui faire oublier le traumatisme de ce que lui avait infligé Kyuubi ? 

Ce fut la sensation douce de l’étoffe pelucheuse sur sa peau qui sortit, un peu, Sasuke de son état vaporeux. D’une poigne molle et douce il tourna le visage hâlé, qui était posé sur son corps, vers lui et embrassa tendrement cette bouche charnue qu’il appréciait tant. Les vapeurs du puissant orgasme qu’il avait eu embrumaient ses pensées, son corps était las comme après une séance d’entraînement intensive, mais ce n’était pas tout à fait le même genre de fatigue, c’était plus agréable, plus doux. Les caresses qui couraient sur son épiderme le berçaient avec tellement d’amour ! Il se sentait si bien, là, entre les bras protecteurs et aimant du blond.

Ses lèvres parsemaient des baisers légers sur celles fines et souples de cet être qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde. Glissant son bras sous les genoux pâles, l’autre sous les aisselles, il souleva son brun alangui, se faisant au passage la réflexion que celui-ci avait pris du poids, et se dirigea vers le lit où il le déposa en douceur. Il tira sur la couette chamarrée, recouvrant son amour qui protesta quand il se détacha de lui.  
\- Je reviens. Je dois aller aux toilettes. Dors, lui dit-il tout en caressant les mèches brunes.

Un marmonnement ressemblant vaguement à un “ Fais vite, Usuratonkachi!” le fit sourire alors qu’il quittait la chambre. Oh oui, il allait faire vite ! Très vite même ! Naruto referma précipitamment la porte des toilettes, et saisit d’une main tremblante d’envie sa verge tendue et humide. Il n’en pouvait plus, il allait exploser ! Deux coups de poignets nerveux et l’image d’un éphèbe brun en plein orgasme imprimée sur sa rétine suffirent à le faire basculer dans la jouissance, étouffant dans sa gorge autant qu’il le put son cri libérateur et expulsant tout ce désir brûlant qui l’avait tenaillé d’une façon si torturante.

Putain ! Il devrait penser à remercier Kyuubi pour lui avoir régulièrement envoyé des images abominables qui lui avait permis de refouler son orgasme plusieurs fois. Quoique il n’était pas sûr de ne pas faire de cauchemars après avoir “vu” Jiraya en tenue de bunny girl et Kisame en pompom girl outrageusement maquillée. Avec un soupir, il se nettoya sommairement et sorti de la pièce, soulagé. Un sourire niais étira la commissure de ses lèvres quand ses pensées revinrent au beau brun qui l’attendait, sûrement endormi, dans le lit. 

Quand il revint dans la chambre, il trouva un brun alangui, couché sur le flanc, les yeux noirs papillonnant difficilement et luttant contre le sommeil se posant sur lui d’un air vague. Naruto se glissa dans le lit, se pelotonnant contre le corps détendu. Sasuke se tourna sur le dos alors qu’il entourait sa taille épaissie de ses bras et posait sa tête juste au-dessus de l’abdomen rebondi, sur le torse ferme, les battements du cœur de son brun résonnant à ses oreilles.

Sasuke glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure mordorée, son autre bras enveloppant les épaules tannées, indolent. Les dernières brumes de son orgasme se dissipaient, le laissant apaisé, bizarrement assouvi et comblé. La sensation était étrange et curieuse. Il n’avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant... être ainsi : aussi calme, aussi détendu, nageant dans un bien-être doux, chaud, béat... S’il restait, est-ce que ce serait comme ça tous les jours ? Un léger ronflement de plus en plus régulier lui apprit que le seul être capable de le bouleverser au plus haut point avait sombré dans le sommeil.

Les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les épais rideaux ocres finement striés de chocolat, envahissant la chambre d’une douce lumière. Sasuke poussa un léger soupir, la nuit avait été courte, très courte. Un grognement résonna près de son oreille. Justement, c’était la cause de son peu de sommeil : un certain blond s’était collé à son flanc et l’avait emprisonné entre ses bras et ses jambes, un peu comme s’il était un nounours, l’immobilisant dans sa position. 

Le problème était qu’avec son ventre, de taille assez importante, il supportait difficilement d’être couché sur le dos, et son compagnon de couche le tenait si étroitement qu’il lui avait été impossible de bouger suffisamment pour se retourner. Il avait réussi, au prix de nombreuses contorsions pénibles, à caler le bas de son oreiller dans le creux de ses reins rendant ainsi sa position supportable, mais pas assez pour dormir. 

Le futur père n’avait donc que peu dormi, quelques heures à peine, et avait ainsi eu tout le temps nécessaire pour repenser aux événements de la veille. Sa décision qu’il pensait irrévocable. Car c’était la meilleure chose à faire, il le savait et rien n’aurait dû pouvoir le faire changer d’avis. Pas même Naruto. Pourtant... Pourtant il avait envie d’y croire à cet avenir que le jinchuriki lui promettait. Un avenir radieux... Lui qui pensait mourir avec son frère et ne même jamais atteindre les dix-sept ans. Un avenir... qui ne serait pas pavé de vengeance et de haine.

L’une de ses mains glissa sur son ventre, caressant la vie qu’il y abritait et qu’il pouvait sentir s’agiter parfois. Son autre main se coula dans les mèches blondes de la tête nichée dans son cou. Son avenir... Là sous ses mains... Il ne se berçait pas d’illusions, il savait d’avance que tout ne serait pas aussi simple que le lui avait promit son ancien coéquipier. Enfin s’il survivait à l’accouchement. S’il y restait au moins ça réglerait le problème de façon définitive. 

Mais s’il survivait... S’il survivait, il devrait faire face à tant de difficultés, le conseil... s’occuper d’un bébé... le mépris des autres... envers lui, il s’en fichait, l’opinion que les gens avaient de lui lui importait peu, mais Naruto et le bébé... Rester était-il vraiment le meilleur choix ? Non, il savait que non, mais... Il était bien là, avec Naruto. Et puis, pourrait-il vivre au quotidien avec son ami ? Enfin ami... ce qu’ils avaient fait au coin du feu était bien loin de la relation amicale.

Une légère rougeur lui monta aux joues quand les souvenirs de la fin de soirée lui revinrent. Rien ne l’avait jamais préparé à affronter de telles sensations. Bon, son éducation sexuelle se résumait aux séries romantiques qui passaient à la télévision et à la définition de libido qu’il avait trouvée dans le dictionnaire, et il n’avait jamais envisagé son corps autrement que comme une arme. Il était un ninja, un Uchiwa, son corps était fait pour le combat, pas pour le plaisir !

Pourtant il s’était abandonné aux mains du blond, le laissant manipuler son corps à sa guise. Et à aucun moment le jinchuriki n’en avait abusé, s’assurant toujours qu’il était consentant et qu’il y trouvait du plaisir. Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent, soudain pris d’un doute, il ne se souvenait pas que Naruto ait... bref, le blond avait-il lui aussi trouvé ça plaisant, ou non ? En se concentrant, il se souvint vaguement d’une dureté sur sa hanche, et des halètements dans son oreille, mais trop perdu dans les sensations grisantes, il n’y avait pas prêté attention.

Naruto grommela et s’agita dans son sommeil. Pourquoi Sasuke ne s'arrêtait pas ? Pourquoi ne se retournait-il pas vers lui alors qu’il hurlait son prénom à s’en casser la voix ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de rattraper cette silhouette dont le dos rapetissait au fur et à mesure qu’il s’éloignait de lui ? Il courait à perdre haleine sans jamais réussir à le rejoindre... Il resserra convulsivement ses bras dans une prise féroce. Un geignement douloureux lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux.

Un frisson désagréable le parcourut alors qu’il réalisait peu à peu que ce qu’il serrait à toute force n’était autre que le brun en question qu’il avait poursuivi dans son rêve. Ses yeux tombèrent dans les orbes sombres qui le regardaient en fronçant les sourcils et il desserra son étreinte, un sourire rassuré fleurissant peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Oui, Sasuke était là, il était bel et bien là. Un léger rire un peu stupide et soulagé s’échappa de sa gorge.

Sasuke fixa, incompréhensif, l’idiot qui venait d’essayer de lui briser les os et qui maintenant riait bêtement en le regardant. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait ? Il soupira quand son crétin personnel s'affala encore plus sur lui avec un soupir de contentement, l’écrasant de tout son poids.   
\- Bonjour Sas’ke ! chantonna la voix grave du blond.   
\- … Hn... Tu m’écrases, baka ! retorqua-t-il froidement. 

~ oOo ~

Naruto, perché sur une chaise, se débattait avec le plumeau et la poussière sur le haut de la cheminée tout en maudissant un certain Uchiwa à forte tendance maniaque et esclavagiste. Depuis son réveil, il se coltinait toutes les tâches ménagères trop pénibles pour Monsieur-je -suis-enceinte-je-peux-pas-faire-n’importe-quoi. Il avait donc soulevé les canapés pour que l’aspirateur passe dessous sans que sa seigneurie n’ait à se baisser, nettoyé les toilettes et la salle de bain, et tondu la pelouse. Il avait dû faire appel à ses clones pour pouvoir tout faire dans le temps imparti par le maître de maison, l’après-midi devant être consacré à d’autres choses tout aussi réjouissantes. 

Les cernes grises qui transparaissaient sous les yeux de son tortionnaire étaient-ils la raison de son tempérament dictatorial et acariâtre ? Il n’aurait su le dire... Il aurait espéré un meilleur accueil de la part de Sasuke, surtout après ce qu’il s’était passé la veille, sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Ou alors, était-ce justement pour ce qu’il lui avait fait à ce moment-là que l’élu de son cœur était irascible et visiblement encore plus mal luné qu’à l’accoutumée ? Pas le moindre geste tendre n’était venu tempérer la mauvaise humeur avérée de son colocataire.

Assis à la table de la cuisine, tout un assortiment de légumes étalé devant lui, l’adolescent brun surveillait du coin de l’œil le blond, qu’il exploitait sans scrupule et sans remords, tout en hachant menu les végétaux qui composeraient leur déjeuner. Malgré ses nombreuses demandes, son ami n’avait pas protesté, à peine ronchonné, et s’était plié à chacune d’entre elles. Où était donc passé le râleur invétéré qui se plaignait tout le temps ? Comptait-il se soumettre à ses moindres caprices sans sourciller ? La vie risquait d’être bien ennuyeuse... 

Mais comment faisaient donc Kakashi et Iruka pour se supporter ? Se battaient-ils ? Kakashi se pliait-il, tout comme Naruto le faisait, aux moindres desiderata de l’instituteur ? Il ne voyait pourtant pas vraiment son ancien sensei obéir sagement sans rechigner et se laisser commander comme un vulgaire valet... Quel était l’intérêt d’être en couple avec un homme si au final il se comportait comme une gonzesse ? S’il n’y avait pas de différence, pourquoi s’enquiquiner à être ensemble ?

Naruto réprima une remarque bien sentie quand la voix glaciale de sa seigneurie lui fit remarquer qu’il avait oublié de la poussière dans un coin franchement inatteignable et qu’il y avait aussi des toiles d’araignées qui attendaient d’être enlevées quand il aurait terminé. Il grommela dans sa barbe. Pourquoi priver d’habitat ces pauvres petites bestioles ? Elles les débarrassaient bien des mouches et des moustiques qui se prenaient dans leurs toiles, elles ! Et sans rien demander à personne en plus !

Les yeux bleus le fusillèrent d’un regard furieux, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Enfin, l’autre allait peut-être réagir un peu. Non parce que là, il commençait sérieusement à trouver le temps long ! Depuis le réveil, ils ne s’étaient pas disputés une seule fois, pas même un début de querelle, rien... Dès qu’il semblait un peu contrarié, Naruto s’étalait comme une crêpe à ses pieds ! S’il croyait vraiment que c’était comme ça qu’il le ferait rester ! Il se trompait lourdement ! Il était un ninja, et il avait besoin d’action, pas d’une routine fade et morne ! 

Il se mordilla brutalement la lèvre tout en s’étirant comme un beau diable avec son plumeau pour atteindre le coin poussiéreux incriminé un peu plus tôt. Non mais qu’est ce qu’il cherchait l’autre là à la fin ! Encore une remarque et il ne jurait plus de rien, explosant pour de bon. C’était si important que ça que la maison soit si propre ? Que tout soit net et rangé au millimètre carré prés ? A ce rythme, ils pourraient même manger sur le plafond ! Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement plein le dos de tout ce bazar ! Il était un ninja, merde, pas une femme de ménage !

Un sourire machiavéliquement satisfait étira le coin des lèvres fines en voyant les gestes brusques de sa victime, signes évidents de l’énervement croissant de celle-ci. Encore un peu et il serait mûr ! Se levant de sa chaise, le brun, au ventre bien rond, se dirigea d’un pas lent et chaloupé vers la cheminée. Passant un doigt inquisiteur sur les moulures, il examina de très près celui-ci avant de lâcher de cette voix polaire et moqueuse qui, il le savait, mettrait définitivement le feu aux poudres :  
\- … C’est ça que tu appelles propre ? 

Naruto se figea dans sa position d’équilibriste, ses yeux furieux croisèrent les pupilles noires implacables. De l'électricité crépita dans l’air pendant que les deux adolescents se défiaient silencieusement du regard. Ce fut le léger, très léger sourire en coin, goguenard, qui étira les lèvres fines qui fit sortir Naruto de ses gonds.  
\- Tu te fous de moi Teme ! Depuis le début ! Tu... tu me fais trimer comme un sauvage et ça t’amuse !!! 

Le brun afficha son non moins habituel air du fameux “t’es con ou quoi...” avant d’aviser la chaise branlante sur laquelle s’agitait le blond, tendant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. Se décalant légèrement pour ne pas être victime de ses propres intentions malveillantes, le jeune Uchiwa donna un léger coup de pied dans le bas de l’assise en équilibre précaire, causant pour sa plus grande satisfaction sadique la chute d’un certain blond, qui s’écrasa de tout son poids au sol. 

Un cri de surprise échappa à Naruto quand il se sentit happé par la gravité terrestre, son appui se dérobant soudainement sous lui. Il chuta sans douceur sur le parquet à grand bruit. Sa première surprise passée, il se redressa vivement, se massant un coude, clairement en colère.   
\- Non mais ça va pas !?! T’es malade ou quoi ! On peut savoir ce qui t’a pris !!! Baka ! A chaque fois que tu as un pet en travers, c’est moi qui prend. Y en a marre ! 

En son for intérieur, Sasuke jubila. Enfin, ce baka s’énervait ! Une dispute, voilà qui allait lui faire le plus grand bien ! Haussant un sourcil moqueur, il croisa les bras sur son torse et répliqua d’une voix railleuse :  
\- … Tchhhh... C’est toi qui ne tiens pas debout, dobe !   
Face à lui, il vit le visage marqué de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches sur chaque joue rougir d’ébullition furibonde. Un peu plus, et de la fumée sortirait des oreilles ! 

Naruto fulmina, ses bras s’agitant à la mesure de ses paroles.  
\- Mais bien sûr ! Je m’échine depuis ce matin pour Monsieur ! Et c’est comme ça que tu me remercies !?! Mais merde Sasuke qu’est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ! Je me plie en quatre moi ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux de plus ! En tout cas, le ménage, c’est terminé pour aujourd’hui ! T’as qu’à te démerder pour la suite, moi je rends mon tablier !

Durant toute la tirade du jinchuriki, le porteur du sharingan n’avait pas bougé, écoutant sans broncher les récriminations énervées qui lui était adressées. Quand le plumeau fut jeté violemment à ses pieds, il réprima un ricanement et plantant ses orbes sombres et impassibles dans le regard bleu colérique.  
\- … Tu ranges le plumeau... et tu nettoies la poussière qu’il y a par terre...

Les poings de Naruto se serrèrent de colère. Non mais pour qui il le prenait celui là, son chien ? Il avait peut-être un renard dans le bide mais ça ne faisait pas de lui le caniche à sa mémère ! Plutôt à sa mégère d’ailleurs. Ok, Sasuke était enceinte mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de le traiter comme ça ! Non mais, et puis quoi encore !! Il ne lui manquait plus qu’il lui demande de repasser leurs fringues et ce serait le pompon ! Il ne s’appelait pas Cosette, ni même Cendrillon !

Il avait envie de le frapper ! Il le savait ! Il le sentait ! Mais il n’oserait pas ! Pas alors qu’il portait leur bébé en son sein ! Et ça, ça l’énervait ! Il n’était pas en sucre ! Il était un ninja, et se battre lui manquait ! Ne pas pouvoir utiliser son chakra était une chose, ne plus pouvoir s’entraîner et se défouler, une autre ! Et si après l’accouchement, il ne récupérait pas ses capacités ? Que ferait-il ? Naruto agirait-il comme maintenant ? Le traitant comme une poupée de porcelaine fragile ? Si c’était ça l’avenir qu’il lui avait promis... il pouvait se le garder ! 

Plutôt que de perdre son sang froid pour de bon et finir par commettre l’irréparable sur la personne en face de lui, ce qui était hors de question vu l’état de Sasuke à l’heure actuelle, le blond passa à côté de lui à grands pas rageurs, se dirigeant vers le jardin. Se défouler ! Se défouler là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Et sur autre chose que son ancien coéquipier dont le ventre abritait cette vie qui grandissait. Il ne se pardonnerait pas s’il faisait le moindre mal à leur enfant.

L’Uzumaki sortit de la pièce, furieux, laissant un goût amer de frustration dans la bouche de l’Uchiwa. Cet idiot se débinait ! Ses poings qui se cachaient entre son torse et ses bras se crispèrent, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans la paume de ses mains. Il suivit des yeux la séance défouloir du blond, l’envie lui comprimant le cœur. Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir se déchaîner contre lui-même ! Mais ce n’était pas possible ! 

Ce n’était pas à ça qu’il s’attendait. Ce n’était pas ça qu’il avait imaginé. Pas après ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux hier soir. Naruto se jeta avec rage sur les clones qu’il venait à peine de créer dans le jardin, ne leur laissant pas même le temps de se défendre, les éclatant à coups de poings remplis de colère et en créant une nouvelle nuée tout aussitôt. Sa main fermée traversa un autre lui même qui s’évapora instantanément et ses phalanges rencontrèrent un arbre dont l’écorce vola en éclat sous la violence et la force dont il avait fait preuve.

Oh oui, qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir passer sa colère et sa frustration en se battant comme il savait si bien le faire ! Mais voilà, son seul exutoire possible, actuellement, était son ancien compagnon d’arme. S’appuyant contre le chambranle de la baie vitrée, il observa la nuée blonde disparaître sous les coups précis de son créateur. Il n’était même pas sûr de pouvoir redevenir un ninja après ça ! De nombreuses kunoichi avaient cessé de faire des missions après avoir mis au monde un bébé... peut-être que lui non plus n’aurait pas d’autre choix ! 

Se retenant de hurler de rage, Naruto reprit son entraînement en mode défouloir. Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué avec Sasuke, pourquoi les choses n’étaient jamais simples, pourquoi mettait-il autant d’énergie à faire en sorte que tout tourne toujours au vinaigre ? Il voulait le rendre heureux, il ne voulait sincèrement que son bonheur, il ferait tout pour ça. Mais il fallait au moins que cette tête de mule bornée et pourtant si chère à son cœur y mette un tant soit peu du sien !

Mais le brun ne s’imaginait pas du tout en “femme” au foyer, attendant gentiment que son “homme” rentre de missions, s’occupant des enfants, du ménage et des repas. Il ne supporterait pas cette vie-là ! Il ne voulait pas de cette vie-là ! C’était hors de question ! Et si c’était tout ce que son crétin personnel avait à lui offrir ? Si Naruto voyait les choses de cette façon ? Après tout Iruka travaillait à l’académie, il faisait donc peu de missions... Peut-être était-ce Kakashi qui l’avait incité à prendre cette voie ? 

Sentant le chakra inimitable, savant mélange de trois essences différentes entremêlées, de l’objet de ses pensées, le jinchuriki se détourna légèrement, coulant un regard sur la silhouette enveloppée d’un kimono gris anthracite sous la véranda. Sa concentration détournée, il tomba en arrière, un clone en profitant pour prendre le dessus sur lui. Débarrassé du gêneur d’un coup de pied bien senti, Naruto se releva et s’affronta encore mais avec moins de virulence, continuant à observer Sasuke du coin de l’œil de temps à autre. Et si...

Il était un ninja, il était un Uchiwa. C’était tout ce qu’il était, toute sa vie depuis qu’il était né. Il ne connaissait rien d’autre, ne savait faire rien d’autre. Et il ne voulait faire rien d’autre ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passerait s’il restait et qu’après la naissance il se retrouvait dans l’impossibilité de redevenir ce qu’il était ! Il deviendrait quoi ! Un incapable, un moins que rien, coincé au village à attendre que les jours passent ? Être père ne lui suffirait pas, ça ne serait jamais assez pour remplir sa vie... ça, il le savait déjà. Plutôt mourir, mourir plutôt que de vivre une vie si insipide...

Naruto s'épousseta les mains, et les posa sur ses hanches, ne prenant pas la peine de refaire une nuée de clone. Il était calmé... Il leva ses yeux vers le ciel bleu où quelques nuages moutonneux passaient paisiblement, poussés par un vent léger. Ce qu’il avait vu dans le regard de Sasuke, c’était à ne pas s’y tromper de la frustration et de l’envie... Remarque, c’était bien normal... Depuis plus de deux mois maintenant, Sasuke ne pouvait pas se battre, il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner, il ne pouvait plus malaxer son chakra, ni faire quoi que ce soit...

Est-ce que c’était ce qui l’attendait ? C’était à ça que ressemblerait sa vie à Konoha ? Une vie pavée d’ennui car il serait trop diminué pour redevenir un ninja ? Et si ses facultés revenaient, rien ne lui garantissait que Tsunade ou le conseil ne le condamneraient pas à porter à tout jamais ces fichus bracelets inhibiteurs s’il restait... Ce qui ne résoudrait pas plus les choses pour lui. Ils étaient parfaitement capable de sceller son chakra ou ses yeux... après tout, il les avait trahis... 

Le jinchuriki assembla peu à peu les pièces du puzzle qu’était son énigmatique compagnon, posant enfin son doigt sur le nœud du problème. Oui, ça expliquait bien des choses. Sasuke était habitué tout comme lui aux missions, à la fièvre du combat, aux entraînements intensifs, à utiliser son chakra et ses capacités, ne serait-ce que pour bondir en toute liberté... Et il se retrouvait là, coincé dans ce village qu’il détestait, sans rien pouvoir faire, son corps devenant chaque jour moins souple et plus pesant. Après tout, il avait pu le constater lui-même, pas plus tard qu’hier... Il n’était même plus capable de se déshabiller sans aide.

Pourquoi, pourquoi était-il coincé ! Ce n’était pas juste ! Tout ça à cause de Kyuubi en plus ! C’était si facile pour Naruto ! Lui pouvait s’entraîner, lui pouvait même sortir de cette putain de baraque ! Il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait quand ça lui chantait et comme bon lui semblait alors que lui vivait sous cloche, en totale autarcie depuis des lustres... C’était ça la vie qui l’attendait à Konoha après la naissance de leur enfant s’il survivait ? Comment Naruto pouvait-il croire une seule seconde que leur enfant et son amour lui suffirait... Peut-être que pour lui c’était le cas, mais lui Sasuke, n’était pas fait de ce bois-là.

Naruto se protégea du soleil avec son avant-bras avant de se retourner dans la direction de la silhouette au ventre rebondi et handicapant. Oui, il comprenait maintenant. Sasuke ne pouvait rien faire... alors il était normal qu’il passe ses nerfs sur lui... Qu’est-ce qu’il ferait lui s’il se retrouvait sans pouvoir s’entraîner, sans pouvoir se battre, sans pouvoir utiliser son chakra, sans pouvoir faire tout ce dont il avait l’habitude depuis des années ? En plus dans un endroit qu’il ne considérait plus comme son chez lui, la haine et la vengeance bouillonnant perpétuellement en lui... Oui... Lui aussi ne serait probablement pas à prendre avec des pincettes, même s’il était entouré d’attentions...

Voyant que son ami avait fini de se défouler, le futur père tourna le dos à la véranda et retourna à la cuisine, reprendre son activité première, la préparation du repas. Un soupir désabusé franchit ses lèvres quand il se fit la réflexion qu’il ressemblait déjà beaucoup à une “épouse” dévouée et attentionnée. Il allait bientôt entrer dans la catégorie “ménagère de moins de cinquante ans” qu’aimaient tant les publicitaires. Son image de nukenin sans foi ni loi en prenait un sacré coup ! 

Naruto prit à son tour le chemin de la maison. Il devait faire quelque chose, il fallait qu’il trouve quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Que faire ? Sasuke n’avait jamais été du genre à rester tranquillement les bras croisés. C’était même quelqu’un de plutôt remuant et actif... Cette situation devait lui peser... et pas qu’un peu... Et il allait encore falloir tenir au moins trois bon mois dans le meilleur des cas. Et... lui servir d’exutoire n’était pas forcément la meilleure solution.

Concentré sur la découpe des légumes, le jeune Uchiwa tenta de chasser de son esprit ses pensées moroses. Il récupérerait sûrement ses capacités après avoir mis au monde ce bébé qui prenait racine en lui, il pourrait alors reprendre les missions et les entraînements. Tsunade était optimiste quand à la réhabilitation de son frère, et sans le conseil dans les pattes, il était certain que la Godaïme le laisserait réintégrer les rangs des ninjas de Konoha. Et si elle refusait... et bien il repartirait ! Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait promis quoi que se soit à Naruto de toute façon ! 

Naruto observa la silhouette silencieuse, la tête courbée sur la planche à découper, assis à la table de la cuisine. Son brun faisait marcher son poignet, utilisant avec brio la lame qu’il tenait, mécaniquement concentré. Il contourna le jeune homme absorbé dans sa tâche, la mine renfrognée et le regard absent, et se plaça derrière lui. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur les épaules tendues, autant par la nervosité que par les gestes que les mains faisaient.

Les bras puissants et chauds qui s’enroulèrent autour de son cou, en appui sur ses épaules, le tirèrent de ses élucubrations un peu trop optimistes à son goût. Un menton se posa sur le haut de son crâne, et une voix grave et douce parvint à ses oreilles.  
\- Ça me manque de ne pas pouvoir m’entraîner avec toi ! J’ai hâte que l’on puisse se battre, pour te prouver que je suis devenu plus fort que toi !  
\- … Hn... répondit-il, soudain soulagé de voir que son ancien coéquipier n’avait pas l’intention de le ménager éternellement. 

Naruto fut à peine convaincu par le borborygme lugubre qui répondit à son assertion. Et bien... c’était pas gagné.   
\- Tu verras, Tsunade te réhabilitera, et on refera des missions côte à côte, comme au bon vieux temps.   
\- … Et qu’est-ce qu’il se passera si elle ne veut pas... ou que je ne sorte pas indemne de l’accouchement... Je resterais à la maison en t’attendant ? Comme Iruka reste au village ? 

Il avait pensé à voix haute, réagissant bêtement à l’optimisme indécrottable de Naruto. Il était donc si naïf au point de ne pas voir les problèmes qui s’annonçaient ? Sa mâchoire se crispa.  
\- Tu continueras à me traiter comme une poupée en sucre qui risquerait de se briser au moindre faux pas ? Je n’ai pas besoin de ta pitié, ni de ta condescendance Naruto. Encore moins de tes espoirs fous, c’est déjà assez compliqué comme ça...

Naruto piqué au vif par le discours acide ferma les paupières. Non, décidément, il n’était pas au bout de ses peines, mais au moins maintenant il savait à quoi s’en tenir.  
\- Est-ce que ce serait si difficile pour toi ?  
\- Je ne suis pas Iruka et je ne suis pas une femme ! Je suis un ninja ! Si tu attends de moi que je me contente d’élever notre enfant sans rien dire, tu te trompes ! C’est ça ta vision ? C’est pour ça que tu voudrais que je reste !! Jamais ! Je préfère mourir, mourir plutôt que de vivre comme ça.

Le blond prit sur lui pour ne pas céder à nouveau à l’énervement. Pour qui le prenait-il cet enfoiré ? Avait-il donc si peu confiance en lui ? Bien sûr qu’il n’attendait pas de lui qu’il reste bien sagement à la maison ! Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, l’adolescent se déplaça pour se placer face à celui qu’il aimait tant et planta ses yeux dans les orbes sombres.  
\- Jamais je n’ai pensé ça ! Quand je nous imagine tous les deux, avec notre bébé, je nous vois faire des missions ensemble, je nous vois combattre ensemble, je nous vois élever notre bébé ensemble, tout faire ensemble. 

Le laïus prononcé sur un ton doux mais ferme rassura un peu le brun. Tout faire ensemble ? Oui ça lui plairait bien de refaire équipe avec Naruto. A l’époque de l’équipe sept ils se complétaient très bien tout les deux, se comprenant d’un regard parfois même moins, combinant leurs forces, compensant les points faibles de l’autre, se faisant confiance. Mais serait-ce possible de retrouver tout ça ? Son absence n’avait-elle pas creusée un trop grand fossé entre eux ?

Sentant la tension s’atténuer dans les yeux noirs, le jinchuriki poursuivit son entreprise : rassurer un brun frustré et sous tension.  
\- Je n’ai jamais pensé que tu resterais à la maison comme une bonne petite épouse ! En plus, je m’ennuierais moi si on ne se disputait pas de temps en temps et les missions seraient bien moins intéressantes sans toi !

La dernière partie de la phrase surprit le jeune Uchiwa. Moins intéressantes sans lui ? Comment avait-il fait durant les trois dernières années ? Exprimant sa surprise par un soulèvement de sourcil, il vit le sourire du blond se faire gêné, avant qu’il ne lui chuchote :  
\- Ne le leur répète pas... Mais, c’était chiant sans toi... Sai est sympa, mais... c’est pas toi. Et il est bizarre des fois ! 

Bizarre ! Quel bel euphémisme ! Le peintre était carrément étrange, s’il était mauvaise langue il dirait même complètement atteint ! Sûr que ça avait dû les changer Sakura et lui ! De là à dire que c’était chiant... Il savait que Naruto en rajoutait un peu... Un léger rictus étira le coin de ses lèvres... Comme toujours, son idiot personnel en faisait trop, pourtant ça lui faisait du bien de savoir qu’il lui avait manqué.

\- Tu es mon égal, mon rival, bien sûr que je ne te vois pas autrement qu’à mes côtés. Et puis tu détruirais la maison si tu restais seul trop longtemps ! Tu es un ninja, un ninja puissant, il serait stupide de se passer de ton intelligence et de tes capacités ! Pour l’instant tu dois te ménager, mais dès que ce sera possible, on se combattra ! Et je te ferais payer pour tous les mauvais coups que tu m’as fait ! Regarde ! Mon mollet ne s’est toujours pas remis de ton arrachage de poils ! 

\- … En même temps, tu les cherches à toujours ramper devant moi sans jamais rien dire. J’y peux rien moi si tu as des tendances Maso sur les bords...  
La réponse dite sur un ton accusateur fit se redresser le blond qui posa un poing sur sa hanche. Pointant un doigt menaçant vers le brun qui le fixait d’un air moqueur, il déclara d’un ton décidé :  
\- Ok, si tu le prends comme ça ! A partir d’aujourd’hui, c’est terminé je ne vais plus me laisser faire ! On verra bien qui est le plus fort à ce jeu-là !

\- … Tchh ! Usuratonkachi !   
Sans rien ajouter de plus, le jeune Uchiwa se leva allant vers la gazinière qu’il alluma, reprenant le fil de son occupation précédemment interrompue, à savoir préparer le repas du midi. Si Naruto s’y mettait, leur vie risquait de devenir bien plus mouvementée ! Et il devrait être prudent ! Le blond avait passé toute son enfance à faire des blagues plus ou moins douteuses... il en connaissait donc un bon rayon dans ce domaine. Mais il était Sasuke Uchiwa ! Et il comptait bien ne pas perdre la face devant son ancien coéquipier. Lui aussi avait quelques tours dans son sac.

~oOo~

Tsunade et Shizune saluèrent Kakashi appuyé contre le mur et toujours plongé dans son bouquin douteux. Elles passèrent le portail, se dirigeant vers la maison d’un pas tranquille. Elles furent presque surprises de découvrir l’intérieur noyé de silence. Échangeant un regard plus ou moins inquisiteur, elles finirent par trouver Naruto dans le couloir, en train de placer un seau rempli d’eau glacée en équilibre sur le haut de la porte de la salle de bains.

\- Naruto ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Shizune, inquiète.  
\- Ah, vous êtes déjà là ? Ben, j’occupe Sasuke... répondit le concerné d’un ton un peu gêné.  
\- Tu quoi ? s’emporta la Godaime, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Il s’ennuie alors je fais de mon mieux. Mais vous inquiétez pas hein, c’est sans danger pour le bébé, j’y fais hyper gaffe ! se justifia-t-il tout en levant les bras en signe d'apaisement envers la blonde.

\- Et l’idée ne t’est pas venue qu’il pourrait bien attraper un rhume avec ta blague douteuse là ! le sermonna la medic-nin brune.  
\- Hein ? Le bébé ? Attraper un rhume ? C’est possible ça ? reprit le ninja, soudain inquiet.  
Les deux femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel avant que Tsunade ne lui donne un bon coup de poing sur le crâne, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Pas le bébé ! Sasuke, idiot ! tempêta-t-elle.  
\- Ah ? Mais c’est pas grave ça, si ? C’est quand même pas un petit rhume qui va le tuer. Et puis c’est dur de le maintenir occupé cet oiseau là, bientôt je ne saurais plus quoi inventer moi. Il faut pas qu’il s’ennuie vous comprenez, parce qu’après il devient franchement désagréable, et un Uchiwa irascible c’est vraiment pas la joie. D’ailleurs, vous auriez pas une ou deux idées ?

Les deux visiteuses levèrent les yeux au plafond de dépit. Décidément, ces deux-là étaient vraiment aussi surprenants qu’inimitables... Et dire que bientôt ils seraient pères... Pourvu que la prochaine génération qui était à venir ne soit pas pire. Mais avec le caractère des deux adolescents conjugués, le pire était effectivement à craindre... La blonde plantureuse renonça à raisonner son protégé et déclara :  
\- Bon, on doit vous parler tous les deux. Et je n’ai pas toute la journée. J’ai un village à gérer, moi.

Le quatuor était installé dans le salon, Shizune et Tsunade ayant pris place sur l’étonnant canapé rayé de toutes les couleurs mais confortable, Sasuke assis sur celui qui était placé à la perpendiculaire, couleur crème. Naruto, pour sa part, avait pris place sur un pouf d’un joli vert pomme, non loin du brun qui avait été dérangé dans sa préparation de la lessive. Sur la table basse fumait une théière accompagnée de quatre tasses, de sucre et de lait. Trois tasses assorties et la quatrième... jaune, décorée de grenouilles et de ballons, la tasse attitrée de Sasuke. 

Tsunade prit le temps d’avaler une gorgée de thé fumant avant de prendre la parole.  
\- Bien, étant donné que tu entames ton sixième mois de grossesse, il est plus que temps de commencer à te préparer à l’accouchement, Sasuke.   
\- … Je croyais que ce serait une césarienne... répliqua le brun, serrant sa tasse entre ses doigts. 

\- Cela ne va t’épargner que l’expulsion, pas les contractions. Et autant t’y préparer parce que c’est relativement douloureux, et cela peut être très long; même parfois arriver avant le terme.  
\- Douloureux ? Long ? Comment ça ? Il va beaucoup souffrir ? Et c’est grave si ça arrive avant ? s’inquiéta Naruto.  
\- Non, ce n’est pas grave tant que cela reste ponctuel, le rassura Shizune. Mais je vous expliquerai tout ça, lors des cours que je viendrai vous donner à partir d’après-demain. 

Naruto coula un regard un peu inquiet à son ancien coéquipier, pas vraiment rassuré et se sentant coupable. Sasuke allait encore souffrir, par sa faute, et visiblement ça n’allait pas être de la tarte... Le reste du discours des deux femmes fut oblitéré par ce triste constat et toutes les pensées moroses qui l’accompagnaient. Il ferait tout pour l’aider à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve et faire en sorte qu’il souffre le moins possible. Mais, ça ne le déculpabiliserait pas pour autant.

L’esprit de Sasuke marqua un temps d’arrêt. Contractions... Douloureux... Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ça encore ? Bon, la douleur il connaissait, il connaissait bien même, donc il devrait pouvoir gérer. Mais les contractions... Comment il saurait que c’était ça et pas autre chose ? Et puis ça voulait dire que sa délivrance approchait... que bientôt, un petit être verrait le jour sur cette terre... un petit être qu’il faudrait élever, protéger, éduquer, nourrir, soigner... 

Il coula un regard vers Naruto qui ne semblait pas du tout attentif à ce que disaient les deux femmes. Élever cet enfant, ici à Konoha, avec Naruto... Ou alors, l’abandonner et partir... A quoi ça pourrait bien ressembler de vivre en famille, lui, Naruto, et leur enfant ? Il avait du mal à se projeter dans cet avenir là. Quelle serait sa place ? Comment réagirait-il ? Que ferait-il ? Quel père serait-il ? Serait-il capable de ne pas être distant, de se montrer aimant ? D’être différent de ce que son père avait été avec lui ?

Tsunade reprit la parole, sortant les futurs parents de leurs pensées respectives.  
\- Étant donné que vous n’y connaissez rien, ni l’un ni l’autre, en pouponnage, Shizune vous expliquera aussi tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur le sujet : la nourriture, le matériel, les couches, l’habillage, le bain, les nuits... bref toutes les obligations liées à un nourrisson. Et il faudra que vous pensiez à lui aménager l’une des deux chambres, à moins qu’il ne dorme avec l’un d’entre vous. 

Après avoir prévenu les garçons des heures de venue de Shizune, les deux femmes prirent le chemin de la sortie, non sans avoir examiné le futur accouché avant de partir. Elles étaient dans le vestibule, en compagnie de Naruto, quand la voix grave du brun interpella le jeune homme blond.  
\- … Oi, Usuratonkachi ! Vas me chercher le bac à linge vide dans la salle de bain !

\- Tu pourrais y aller toi-même, teme ! répliqua l’interpellé, non sans faire un sourire d’excuses aux deux femmes.  
\- … Hn...  
Avec un soupir le jinchuriki poussa la porte de la pièce, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards clairement surpris des deux médic-nin, ni au fait que Sasuke s’était rapproché, un sourire goguenard sur son visage. 

Le hurlement, digne des plus grandes cantatrices, qui retentit dans toute la maison fut immédiatement suivi de deux éclats de rires féminins. Trop occupé à pester contre un certain Uchiwa doté d’un poil dans la main de la taille d’un arbre centenaire, l’Uzumaki n’avait plus pensé au seau d’eau froide posé en équilibre au dessus de la porte. Furieux, trempé et glacé, il se retourna prêt à faire cesser les rires moqueurs des deux kunoichis quand il croisa les yeux narquois de Sasuke. 

Avant même qu’il n’ait ouvert la bouche, l’élu de son cœur lâcha, dédaigneux :  
\- … Si tu croyais m’avoir avec une blague aussi nulle...  
Ses cris de protestations véhéments suivirent Tsunade et Shizune jusqu’au portail. Kakashi, toujours en poste, leur sourit d’un air entendu. Au sein de la maison, la guerre était déclarée ! Dans le jardin, les paris étaient ouverts pour savoir qui gagnerait cette lutte qui s’annonçait féroce. 

~oOo~

Naruto portait la grande corbeille remplie de linge, emboîtant le pas d’un brun affichant toujours un petit air de triomphe discret. Arrivés au pied de l’étendoir dans le jardin, il déposa son lourd fardeau et commença à tendre les pièces humides à Sasuke qui les étendait sur les fils, à grand renfort de pinces à linge, les alignant méticuleusement les uns à côté des autres dans un ordre parfait. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, ce qui favoriserait le séchage.

Contrairement aux apparences, l’esprit du brun n’était pas du tout focalisé sur le linge, mais plutôt sur la raison pour laquelle il avait dû laver deux serviettes de toilettes aux couleurs vives, ramassées sur le tapis de la chambre. La veille au soir, Naruto avait... il avait... bon appelons un chat un chat, Naruto l’avait... masturbé... et l’avait... fait jouir. De toute façon, le problème n’était pas là... De ce qu’il s’en souvenait, le blond, lui, n’avait pas..., bref, il n’avait pas. 

Naruto réfléchissait déjà à quel autre tour de son cru il pourrait bien inventer pour se venger de la douche écossaise qui était originellement destinée à ce diable d’Uchiwa. Remplir le frigo de batraciens bien vivants lui traversa l’esprit, ou alors cacher la couette, la précieuse couette, aux couleurs vives ? Restait aussi l’option des punaises dans le canapé... Naruto turbinait à plein régime, ne faisant pas vraiment attention aux pièces de linge qu’il tendait machinalement.

Peut-être n’avait-il ressenti aucun plaisir ? Pourtant il n’avait pas eu cette impression. Il n’avait certainement pas été très attentif, mais s’il n’y avait trouvé aucune réjouissance, le blond n’aurait pas fait ça ? Si ? Sasuke coula un regard scrutateur sur le jinchuriki qui semblait plongé dans une réflexion profonde. C’était bizarre, mais l’idée que celui-ci n’ait pas eu autant de satisfaction que lui le dérangeait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lâcha :  
-... Hier soir... As-tu… joui... ? 

Naruto tendit l’un de ses t-shirts, mais voyant qu’il ne suivait pas le même chemin et restait entre ses doigts, il tourna son regard vers le brun. L’expression soucieuse peinte sur le visage opalin et les orbes sombres braquées sur lui lui firent comprendre qu’il avait loupé un épisode.  
\- Hein ? De quoi ? fit-il tout en se grattant l’arrière du crâne. Excuse-moi Sasuke, j’étais ailleurs. Tu disais quelque chose ?

\- Il te demandait si hier soir tu avais...  
Sai ne finit jamais sa phrase, rapidement bâillonné par un Yamato embarrassé. Il ne voulait pourtant que rendre service à son ami. Sur l’arbre voisin, il vit Néji se mordre férocement les lèvres, se retenant visiblement de rire, alors que Shikamaru, au pied d’un cerisier, semblait hésiter entre soupirer et ricaner. Même s’il ne le voyait pas, Sai était sûr que Kakashi, de l’autre côté du mur tendait l’oreille pour ne rien rater de cette discussion surprenante.

Le jinchuriki observa son vis à vis dans l’expectative, visiblement ce dernier pas du tout prêt à se répéter. Allons bon, de quoi diable pouvait bien avoir parlé le brun ? Qu’avait-il donc bien pu lui demander pour que Yamato empêche Sai de le lui répéter ? Et puis, pourquoi toute l’équipe de surveillance était aussi proche d’eux. Il n’y avait rien de bien dangereux ni d’inquiétant ou bien exceptionnel autour de l’étendoir à linge, si ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient tous aujourd’hui !

Mais qui lui avait foutu un crétin pareil ? A quoi pouvait-il bien penser pour ne pas avoir entendu sa question ? Surtout que, visiblement, les cinq ninjas envoyés par Tsunade pour le surveiller avaient, eux, parfaitement bien entendu. Rageant contre un certain blond, aussi bête que ses pieds, il soupira avant de réitérer sa question, la formulant le plus simplement possible, pour être sûr qu’elle soit comprise.  
\- … Hier soir... quand on a... As-tu... éjaculé ? 

Naruto s’étrangla dans sa surprise, puis devint aussi rouge qu’une pivoine.   
\- H... Hier soir ? Est-ce que j’ai... il marqua une pause, le temps de digérer sa gêne.  
\- Non mais ça va pas de me poser une question pareille ? Et puis, tu pouvais pas faire ça à un autre moment ? reprit le ninja à la chevelure dorée, jetant des coups d’œil mal à l’aise aux ninjas toute oreille dehors autour d’eux.

\- … C’est à cause des serviettes... Répond, baka ! rétorqua le brun pas du tout gêné, ni mal à l’aise lui, ne perdant pas de vue le fait qu’il attendait une réponse.   
Que les autres écoutent s’ils en avaient envie, lui il n’en avait strictement rien à foutre, il s’en tamponnait même franchement le coquillart. La réponse de Naruto, elle par contre, retenait toute son attention et il ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau.

La bouche du shinobi le plus fort de sa génération s’ouvrit puis se referma puis s’ouvrit encore, passant des serviettes au visage d'albâtre fermement décidé. Pas de doute, Sasuke était bien déterminé à ne pas laisser tomber ce sujet... plutôt brûlant. Se passant derechef une main dans les cheveux et se tortillant légèrement sur place, Naruto finit par prendre une grande inspiration. Kamisama, par quoi celui qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde était-il en train de le faire passer...

\- Et bien... euh... oui... mais... mais pas en même temps que toi, parce que bon... enfin tu vois... avec ce que t’a fait Kyuubi, ta crise d’avant et tout... le plus important c’était que toi tu... que moi je... plus tard c’était pas grave... mais bon... c’était bien non ? ça euh... ça t’a plu ce qu’on a fait tous les deux hier soir, non ? répondit-il, devenant encore plus rouge que ce qu’il n’était déjà et souhaitant plus que tout au monde disparaître sous terre.

Sasuke fixa le blond, devenu écarlate de gêne, bafouiller sa réponse. Plus tard ? Naruto s’était donc retenu... à cause de la crise honteuse qu’il avait fait dans la baignoire ? Il avait fait passer son plaisir à lui, Sasuke, avant le sien ? Bien malgré lui, il fut touché par cette constatation. Arrachant des mains de son vis à vis le tee-shirt qui était encore en suspens, il reprit son activité précédente : étendre le linge.

Naruto coula un regard vers son brun qui semblait s’être satisfait de sa réponse pas vraiment claire et un peu embrouillée. Est-ce que c’était ça sa préoccupation ? Seulement ça ? Savoir quand est-ce qu’il avait joui ? Ça, ça l’avait vraiment tourmenté ? Et depuis un certain temps visiblement... Il n’y avait bien que Sasuke pour lui sortir ça maintenant cash, comme une fleur, en plein milieu du jardin. Et les autres qui se marraient en plus... Non mais franchement... Son regard attendri se posa sur le nukenin à la silhouette arrondie, pendant que ses joues perdaient peu à peu leur belle couleur cerise.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 14 : Zone Rouge.  
> Sasuke avance en terrain inconnu, le chemin n’est plus qu’une vague piste et il part à la découverte d’autres contrées.


	14. Zone rouge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke avance en terrain inconnu, le chemin n’est plus qu’une vague piste et il part à la découverte d’autres contrées.

Sasuke était avachi sur Naruto, sa couette chamarrée remontée jusque sous son menton. Assis côte à côte au départ, il avait subrepticement glissé peu à peu, pour finir littéralement vautré contre le torse du blond, qui l’avait généreusement accueilli sans mot dire, passant négligemment un bras autour de ses épaules, ses doigts caressant doucement le haut de son bras. Ils regardaient un film : “Love Actually”, que le brun avait choisi après avoir remporté victorieusement la bataille contre une soirée spéciale ligue de catch.

Il était bien là, tout calé et au chaud, sur son blond. C’était quand même bien plus agréable et confortable que les repaires d’Orochimaru ou de l’Akatsuki. Il dormait sur un matelas moelleux et mangeait tout ce qu’il voulait, même si ça devait obliger Naruto à aller faire des courses en catastrophe car il manquait LA chose dont il avait justement envie. Et puis surtout, il n’était plus seul dans ses ténèbres. 

Bon, il n’avait jamais été vraiment seul, chez Orochimaru il était constamment surveillé, après il y avait eu Suigetsu, Jûgo et Karin, puis Madara et Zetsu. Si les gardes d’Orochimaru avaient l’avantage d’être discrets, ce n’était pas vraiment le cas des membres de l’équipe Taka. Il eut une vague pensée pour ses anciens coéquipiers toujours emprisonnés, enfin aux dernières nouvelles. Quand à Madara et Zetsu, leur compagnie n’avait rien d’agréable. Non, rien à voir avec Naruto. 

Naruto était à ses côtés, à son écoute, toujours là, rassurant, protecteur, sécurisant... Une lumière... Sa lumière... qui dissipait ses craintes, ses peurs, ses doutes, ses pulsions de haine et de vengeance, par sa simple présence. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Il ne pouvait pas l’expliquer... Tout comme il ne pouvait pas expliquer que même séparés pendant trois longues années, leur lien si particulier n’avait pas faibli. Aujourd’hui encore, il savait pertinemment que si Naruto était en danger, il serait le premier à le protéger, à son corps défendant.

Ce qui avait changé par contre, c’était cette étrange attirance physique qu’il éprouvait pour son ancien coéquipier. Depuis qu’il avait emménagé avec Naruto, il était devenu très tactile... mais uniquement avec le blond. Lui qui avant ne supportait que difficilement les contacts physiques trop familiers, il laissait le jinchuriki jouer avec son corps... Et rien qu’à y repenser... il en avait encore envie...

La seule explication plausible qui lui venait était ces foutus hormones de grossesses. Son comportement câlin ne pouvait venir que de là. Que se passerait-il après la naissance, quand il ne serait plus victime de ses hormones ? Supporterait-il que Naruto le touche encore ainsi ? Éprouverait-il toujours toutes ces choses curieuses envers celui qui l’aimait et le lui prouvait chaque jour ? Son esprit embrouillé et indécis se clarifierait-il ? Partir... Rester... Une main qui passa dans ses cheveux le décida finalement à repenser à tout cela plus tard, après l’accouchement. Quand son soucis hormonal serait résolu et qu’il serait redevenu lui-même... Pour l’instant, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu, non ? 

Naruto regardait les images qui défilaient, désabusé. Et ça, oui, ça là, c’était mieux que sa soirée spéciale ligue de catch ? Non mais vraiment... Voir tous ces gens en couple, englués dans leurs marasmes sentimentaux, c’était mieux que voir des mecs, des vrais, se mettre des raclées mémorables ? Putain qu’il avait hâte que Sasuke accouche, il commençait à en avoir vraiment sa claque de son goût immodéré pour les trucs à l’eau de rose.

Il décocha un regard curieux à son brun tranquillement lové sur lui, totalement hypnotisé par le petit écran et les joies et les drames sur fond de guimauve qui s’y déroulaient, emmitouflé dans sa sacro-sainte couette. Il y en avait au moins un qui trouvait le film intéressant. Une expression fugitive teintée d’incertitude passa sur le profil de statue grecque. Naruto glissa sa main dans les mèches brunes et constata qu’une fois encore, le truc marchait, Sasuke se détendant instantanément.

Qu’est-ce qu’il l’aimait ce bâtard ! Malgré son caractère à la con, sa putain de fierté souvent mal placée, sa façon de mettre les pieds dans le plat sans se soucier de qui pouvait entendre, sa maniaquerie compulsive, et ses silences qui voulaient tout dire. Oui, il l’aimait. N’était-ce pas exactement ça l’amour ? Aimer la personne dans son entier, ses qualités, ses défauts, ses manies... tout quoi ! 

Le générique défila, pour son plus grand soulagement. Il étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main, les yeux de Sasuke brillèrent d’un émoi palpable. Le brun se leva difficilement, un peu groggy. Naruto lui prêta main forte pour reprendre pied sur la terre ferme. L’Uchiwa s’étira comme un chat, arrachant un nouveau sourire aimant à son blond qui apprécia la silhouette arrondie.   
\- On va se coucher ? proposa-t-il au pseudo chat.

\- … Hn...  
Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent à pas lent vers la chambre, éteignant sur leur chemin les lumières de la maison. Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Naruto enleva rapidement sa tenue orange et noire, ne gardant que son caleçon blanc à spirales vertes, et il chercha le tee-shirt qu’il portait toujours pour dormir, inconscient du regard noir posé sur lui.

Adossé contre la porte qu’il venait de refermer, Sasuke contempla le corps bronzé et athlétique quasiment nu qui se promenait devant lui. Le souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé la veille lui revint, causant une brusque envie de ressentir à nouveau ces merveilleuses mains sur sa peau et les délicieuses sensations qu’elles lui avaient procurées. Les lèvres fines furent mordillées avec hésitation et convoitise, alors qu’une lueur de désir allumait ses orbes sombres. 

Où était passé ce foutu tee-shirt ? Il ne s’était quand même pas volatilisé, non ? Ou alors avait-il était victime lui aussi de la tornade anti-bazar Sasukienne ? Pris d’un doute, il se tourna vers celui avec qui il partageait le lit, le trouvant appuyé au battant de bois, les yeux brillants, se mordillant les lèvres et une expression d’envie parfaitement lisible sur son beau visage.  
-... Usuratonkachi...

Pourquoi sa voix vibrait-elle ainsi ? Il n’en savait rien et honnêtement, il s’en fichait. Tout ce qu’il voulait là, tout de suite, maintenant, c’était que Naruto l’embrasse, qu’il le prenne dans ses bras, qu’il le serre tout contre lui. Il voulait... sentir encore la peau de Naruto contre la sienne... Il voulait encore ressentir jusqu’au plus profond de son être tout l’amour que lui portait Naruto. Mais il ne savait pas comment le lui faire comprendre, ni si le blond serait d’accord... 

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive. Euh... Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il était plus qu’urgent de trouver son tee-shirt... non ? Vraiment ? Naruto marqua un temps d’arrêt. Comment pourrait-il résister ? Il ne le pourrait jamais... Pas à cette tentation faite homme qui affolait son cœur et habitait tout son être. Il fit un pas vers celui qui comptait tant pour lui, avant d’en faire un autre et encore un autre, se noyant dans les yeux noirs, noyés de désir, braqués sur lui.

Les yeux bleus le dévoraient entièrement, il avait l’impression de se consumer de l’intérieur sous ce regard ardent, tout son être hanté par cette fièvre brûlante. De ses mains tremblantes, il dénoua le obi de son vêtement, délivrant les pans du kimono gris qui finit par chuter au sol quand il le fit glisser le long de ses bras d’un mouvement souple. Le temps se figea autour d’eux, face à face. Complètement nu, il s’approcha enfin, doucement, du blond qui s’était figé sur place.

Naruto resta interdit devant la nudité de neige qui apparut dans son intégralité. Pas le moindre morceau de tissu ne venait trancher sur la peau laiteuse ni masquer quoi que ce soit. Depuis quand l’Uchiwa se baladait-il nu sous ses vêtements ? En même temps, il se poserait cette question cruciale plus tard... Oui, beaucoup plus tard... Parce que là, maintenant, tout de suite, Sasuke était beau, tellement beau... tellement désirable... tellement... Le prénom du seul être au monde capable de lui faire cet effet là, tomba de ses lèvres alors qu’il était totalement hypnotisé.  
\- Sas’ke...

Au souffle à peine audible de son prénom, le brun se suspendit au cou de son blond et se jeta sur la bouche de celui-ci, la dévorant avec un empressement brûlant, retrouvant avec délice le goût sucré des lèvres charnues. Ces mêmes lèvres qui s’ouvrirent sous les siennes pour que sa langue puisse rejoindre sa jumelle et entamer un ballet suave et langoureux. Les bras forts et puissants se refermèrent autour de sa taille épaissie en une étreinte possessive.

Naruto cru mourir de bonheur ou jouir dans l’instant, au choix... Sentir le corps de Sasuke se coller à lui, sa bouche fine sur la sienne, ses bras autour de son cou, leurs langues qui se rejoignirent. Tout cela enflamma ses sens comme une torche. Ses mains descendirent sous le fessier rebondi et il souleva littéralement son amour de terre. Faisant ensuite demi-tour sur lui-même, il l’emporta avec lui pour l’étaler sur le lit, leurs bouches ne se quittant pas une seule seconde.

Oh, Kamisama ! Que c’était bon de sentir la langue de Naruto danser avec la sienne ! Comment avait-il pu s’en passer toute une journée ? Quand il sentit les mains chaudes glisser sous ses fesses et le soulever, il tenta vainement d’enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches de son blond. Il n’eut pas le temps de pester contre son ventre imposant qui se dressait entre eux qu’il sentit le moelleux du matelas rencontrer son dos et le corps puissant du jinchuriki recouvrir le sien alors qu’il basculait en arrière. 

A peine eut-il déposé son précieux fardeau sur le lit qu’il se jeta sur lui, ivre de le toucher. Il le désirait, il le désirait tellement... Naruto n’aurait jamais espéré voir un jour Sasuke éprouver de l’attirance pour lui et se jeter ainsi à son cou... Ses mains retrouvèrent le chemin de creux et de bosses qu’elles avaient pleinement parcourues hier, émoustillées par le toucher divin de cette peau laiteuse si veloutée. Il le voulait... il le voulait tellement... Cette fois, serait-il capable de se retenir ?

Sasuke gémit contre les lèvres qu’il dévorait avec empressement. Oui, comment avait-il pu se passer de cette bouche chaude et sucrée et des sensations capiteuses qu’elle déclenchait en lui ? Il pourrait mourir, là, foudroyé. Plus rien n’avait d’importance, plus rien à part sentir ces lèvres et cette langue qu’il découvrait et redécouvrait, victime de cette pulsion torride qui le consumait tout entier. Il voulait Naruto, il le voulait, il le désirait si fort qu’il en avait mal.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le flanc pour ne pas écraser l’abdomen proéminent de son brun. Ses paumes passaient partout, courant sur l’épiderme, y provoquant une nuée de chair de poule. Glissant son bras dans le creuset formé par les reins de Sasuke, il le rapprocha encore plus de lui, se coulant contre le corps offert qu’il parcourait de ses mains, naviguant d’une hanche à l’autre, survolant une cuisse et son intérieur, remontant sur des côtes à peine saillantes.

Il resserra ses bras sur la nuque cuivrée, retrouvant le toucher soyeux des cheveux mordorés dans lesquels il plongea ses doigts. Son corps se cambra pour mieux épouser celui qui était soudé au sien. Il frémit sous le toucher ardent qui arpentait sa chair en tout sens, y mettant sensuellement feu. Il gémit à nouveau, les lèvres charnues de Naruto buvant instantanément sa plainte coupable. Ce brasier désireux ne faisait qu’enfler entre ses reins.

Le jinchuriki se perdit dans les baisers enflammés qu’il échangeait avec Sasuke, le laissant diriger leur joute buccale. Kamisama, qu’il avait envie de ce corps, de ce ninja fort et décidé, de cet être pour qui il serait prêt à tout. Les échanges langoureux entre leurs langues et leurs bouches, sa main qui redécouvrait la peau d'albâtre, le souffle chaud qui s’écrasait sur ses joues et les petits bruits qu’émettait l’élu de son cœur, tout cela ne faisait que contribuer à alimenter ce désir fou et ardent. Il se sentait déjà à l’étroit dans son caleçon. 

Sa peau frémissait sous la paume tendre et avide qui le parcourait, la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien l’enveloppait complètement, l’enfermant dans un cocon brûlant d’amour, lui faisant doucement, mais sûrement, perdre tous ses repères. La chevelure blonde qu’il serrait dans ses doigts, la langue humide qui se soumettait à la sienne, le bras puissant et rassurant qui le ceinturait, son monde ne se résumait plus qu’à ça, à Naruto. 

Cette pulsion charnelle le taraudait, s’imposant à lui avec violence. Il voulait faire sien cet être complexe, le posséder dans son entier, plonger dans ce corps délicieux qui tremblait déjà sous ses caresses, s’enfoncer en lui avec délices, s’unir à lui pour le marquer, pour que toujours il se souvienne que c’était là qu’était sa place, exactement là : entre ses bras. Faire comprendre à Sasuke qu’il n’avait plus besoin de partir, qu’il devait rester là, maintenant et à jamais.

Le tourbillon de sensations qui bouillonnait en lui l’emporta dans ce monde nouveau qu’il avait découvert la veille au soir, et il s’y abandonna encore. Il n’avait pas peur. C’était Naruto, le seul être au monde qui ne l’avait jamais jugé, le seul à pouvoir le comprendre un peu, le seul devant qui il pouvait se montrer faible, sans crainte. Il gémit sourdement en sentant sa virilité s’ériger fièrement sous les attentions sensuelles de son blond. Cette faim de lui était si intense.

Il voulait le prendre, il voulait le marquer pour que plus jamais il ne lui échappe, il voulait... il voulait... mais aller jusque là, ce n’était pas envisageable, pas après ce que le brun avait subi... Naruto ferma étroitement ses paupières. Si seulement il pouvait tout effacer, revenir en arrière... Alors il attendrait, il attendrait que Sasuke soit prêt... Et s’il ne l’était jamais, ça n’avait pas d’importance. Il se contenterait de le noyer de caresses et de baisers, de faire vibrer ce corps tout contre lui jusqu’à l’extase car il l’aimait, et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Il voulait plus... plus de caresses, plus de baisers, plus de ces ondes brûlantes qui dévastaient tout son être, plus… Resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux dorés, il rapprocha encore le visage marqué de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches du sien, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir se fondre totalement en lui. Un grognement animal roula dans la gorge de Naruto, vibrant jusque sur ses lèvres fines soudées à celles plus charnues du jinchuriki. 

Il navigua sur les muscles et les aspérités qui se tendaient sous sa paume, sa main prenant pleinement possession de l’épiderme pâle. Il remonta jusqu’à une clavicule saillante, sa jambe glissant sur les cuisses couleur de gypse. La pulpe de ses doigts chauds effleura un mamelon rosé qui s’érigea sous son toucher léger. Kamisama, il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de sentir Sasuke frémir et réagir à son contact. Les réactions délicieuses qu’il provoquait étaient une véritable drogue à elles seules. Comment se passer de ce corps offert contre le sien ? 

Le contact léger sur ce point particulièrement sensible sur son torse lui arracha un gémissement presque plaintif, des ondes électrisantes se répandant en lui depuis cet endroit par trop réceptif. Le toucher fantomatique devint plus concret et son dos s’arqua en réponse alors qu’il s’accrochait avec davantage de force à cette nuque cuivrée, à ces lèvres sucrées. La cuisse de Naruto passée sur les siennes montait et descendait doucement, ajoutant encore aux vagues sulfureuses qui allaient crescendo. Kamisama... C’était si bon... si envoutant... si...

Il massa la petite pointe rose avec délicatesse, la faisant rouler sous ses doigts, sentant Sasuke se tendre un peu plus et geindre de la plus délicieuse des manières. Comment résister à la tentation de titiller cet endroit particulièrement réceptif qui augmentait à n’en pas douter la fièvre qui montait chez son partenaire ? Il le noierait de sensations agréables et exaltantes, enivrantes et sulfureuses à défaut de le posséder. Il ferait tout pour que Sasuke se perde dans cet océan de béatitude sulfureuse. Il s’emploierait à l’emporter dans cette déferlante de ressentis, bien loin de la fureur des combats.

Sa chair délicate vibrait sous les attentions dont elle était l’objet, l'entraînant toujours plus loin sur cette pente chaude de désir et d’envie. Il ferma les paupières sur ses orbes troubles alors que sa bouche s’ouvrait sur une nouvelle exclamation concupiscente. Naruto exploitait sans relâche tous ses points sensibles, l’emportant lentement mais sûrement dans un maelström diabolique. Une chaleur bouillonnante naissait entre ses reins et gonflait peu à peu par vagues intenses.

Le corps de Sasuke lui était offert, acceptant sans retenue toutes ses caresses. L’excitation de son compagnon était de plus en plus vivace. La verge turgescente, qu’il sentait tout contre sa cuisse, se raidissait et se dressait de manière éloquente, trahissant l’état déjà bien avancé de besoin cuisant qui habitait son bien-aimé. Doucement, lentement, il remonta un peu plus son genou, frottant enfin sur cette virilité tendue.

La sensation d’une articulation dure contre son membre déclencha une avalanche de plaisir ardent, lui faisant un peu rejeter la tête en arrière, une plainte lascive franchissant ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par les baisers avides qu’il venait d’échanger avec son blond. La bouche charnue qui en profita pour partir à la conquête de son épiderme sensible intensifia ces sensations grisantes. Ses doigts libérèrent les mèches blondes, laissant celles-ci descendre sur son corps qui frissonna violemment sous les attentions que lui prodiguait son amoureux.

Naruto traça un sillon brûlant de la pointe de sa langue sur la gorge immaculée, embrassant ensuite la peau frissonnante à la jointure du cou et des épaules finement musclées. Il nicha sa tête un instant dans le replis tendre et accessible avant de poursuivre sa descente dévorante jusqu’au téton qu’il avait précédemment malaxé et massé, prenant en bouche le monticule gonflé et fragile qu’il commença à cajoler avec douceur.

\- Ahnnn... geignit Sasuke, se mordillant finalement les lèvres pour retenir les autres soupirs éloquents qui menaçaient de sortir.  
Son corps se cambra, ses reins commençant à onduler bien malgré lui, son membre se retrouvant frictionné par le genoux qui était glissé tout contre sa virilité de plus en plus tendue et désireuse. Sentir la langue de Naruto rouler sur son mamelon, la pointe délicate être aspirée dans cette bouche gourmande, alimenta le foyer qui couvait déjà au creux de ses hanches.

Il sentit les doigts fins reprendre possession de ses mèches mordorées alors qu’il intensifiait sa caresse buccale sur la petite boule de chair entre ses lèvres, soutirant à son propriétaire toujours plus de soupirs impudiques. Les hanches rondes remuaient doucement d’avant en arrière, marquant quelques temps d’arrêt, son articulation massant de ce fait insidieusement l’entrejambe de son colocataire qu’il sentait déjà pulser sourdement.

Sasuke plongea ses mains dans la masse de cheveux d’or et s’y accrocha. Il avait besoin d’un ancrage, d’un point de repère, tant il se perdait dans la marée chaude et délictueuse dans laquelle il fondait. Les ondes torrides gonflaient entre ses reins, irradiaient de son torse et balayaient tout sur leur passage, emportant sa raison, l’immergeant dans une tempête sulfureuse et sensuelle tout autant délectable que tourmenteuse.

Des perles de sueur commencèrent à scintiller sur le corps pâle qui frissonnait et se mouvait tout contre lui. Naruto délaissa le mamelon devenu rouge et enflé, Sasuke réagissant avec un soupir profond dès qu’il l’effleura à nouveau du bout des doigts. Le jinchuriki s’obligea à respirer profondément et à calmer les ardeurs vindicatives et flamboyantes qui l’habitaient. S’il continuait à ce rythme, son brun allait mourir de plaisir entre ses bras bien trop vite.

Les vagues qui agitaient ses reins décrurent, le laissant pantelant et dans l’expectative. La bouche dévorante abandonna son torse et revint dans son cou alors que cette paume au toucher brûlant recommençait à le caresser. Elle naviguait partout sur son corps, cheminant jusque dans ses moindres recoins, le parcourant d’un bout à l’autre avec respect, amour et adoration. Il se sentait flotter dans un océan voluptueux, suspendu aux gestes de son partenaire.

Naruto sema une pluie de baisers dans le cou fébrile, caressant du bout du nez le carré de peau derrière l’oreille parfaite au lobe rosissant. Il embrassa une épaule, le haut d’un bras et détacha de son crâne une main fine qu’il baisa avec ferveur avant de repartir conquérir de ses lèvres le torse glabre qui se soulevait avec un peu plus de régularité. Il avait tellement envie de s’unir à cet homme, son monde, le centre de son univers, de lier leurs corps dans la chaleur intime que seuls partageaient les vrai couples. Mais il devait se contenir, à tout prix. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Sasuke apprécia cette accalmie dans la tempête fiévreuse, sentant les lèvres douces et charnues se balader dans son cou, puis couvrir tout son corps jusqu’aux doigts de l’une de ses mains. Il sentait tout l’amour que Naruto lui portait fleurir en touches humides un peu partout sur lui. La sensation agréable le berçait après avoir subi un tel feu dévastateur. Pourtant, il sentait dans son aine une pulsion dévorante le maintenir en alerte. Ça faisait du bien, mais il avait soif de saveurs plus intenses, une envie désireuse et inassouvie recommençant à le tenailler furieusement.

Il s’abreuvait au corps pâle, laissant ses lèvres et la pointe de sa langue goûter chaque millimètre de l’épiderme laiteux, en savourant chaque saillie, chaque plaine. Retrouvant les détails qu’il connaissait avec sa paume, il les explora alors avec sa bouche. Des doigts frais se refermèrent sur sa nuque pendant qu’une main fantomatique peignait ses mèches désordonnées. Son genou revint sur le matelas pour lui permettre de mieux visiter l’enveloppe de chair et de sang alanguie sur le drap.

Cette envie lancinante le rongeait, ne lui laissant aucun répit, l’obsédant, le tourmentant. Il avait envie, terriblement envie que cette fièvre revienne, que ce tourbillon incandescent l’emporte, comme ça avait été le cas hier soir. Son corps avait faim de ces sensations intenses et enivrantes. Il voulait une fois de plus atteindre cette extase puissante qui le plongeait dans un bien-être évanescent et libérateur. Sasuke se mordilla les lèvres, ne sachant comment exprimer son désir.

Nauto sentit la tension revenir habiter son brun, petit à petit, ce dernier remontant ses pieds sur le matelas et pliant ses jambes, les pressant de temps en temps l’une contre l’autre en un mouvement inconfortable. Il sourit malicieusement contre le ventre rebondi dont il embrassait le nombril. Sa main dériva d’un flanc fébrile vers l’extérieur d’une cuisse qui se figea dans une attente transie et immobile. 

Peu à peu, le futur père sentit cette paume chaude caresser toute la face externe du haut de sa jambe et il laissa filtrer un grognement impatient. Le jeune homme perçut la pulpe des doigts joueurs descendre jusqu’au pli de son genou puis délicatement y passer avant de remonter doucement à l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Il frissonna d’anticipation, ouvrant inconsciemment ses hanches où sa virilité érigée pointait, quémandeuse d’attentions qu’il n’oserait jamais demander.

Il remonta son visage vers celui, attentif, de l’élu de son cœur. Ses pupilles azurées croisèrent les deux puits sombres désireux et véhéments, la tension frustrée et nerveuse s’exprimant par ces dents blanches et parfaites qui maltraitaient ces lèvres fines qu’il vint cueillir. Son amour se jeta à corps perdu dans la joute buccale et sensuelle, en prenant immédiatement le contrôle avec ardeur et appétit, son attention ainsi détournée de sa main qui remontait tranquillement.

La paume douce et tendre fit des petits cercles concentriques et des aller et retours cajoleurs sur l’intérieur de sa cuisse, prenant son temps. Retrouver les lèvres sucrées et charnues lui permit d’assouvir cette faim dévorante, de s’immerger dans le contact humide. Il se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille enthousiaste, taquinant cette langue qui se lia à la sienne, reprenant possession de ce palais et de cette bouche qui l’avait couvert de baisers tendrement ardents.

Il fit glisser sa paume vers la taille arrondie avant de sombrer sous le ventre tendu. Arrivé sous le nombril, il câlina un instant la zone puis descendit au ralenti vers la toison pubienne noir de jais, guettant la moindre réaction négative de son amoureux reparti à la conquête de sa cavité buccale. Un petit soupir tremblotant filtra entre les lèvres fines alors que les prunelles sombres oscillaient légèrement entre crainte et désir.

C’était terriblement tentant de pousser cette main pour qu’elle descende plus bas. Il en avait affreusement envie. Il voulait à nouveau sentir les caresses enivrantes de Naruto sur son sexe. Il voulait... il voulait qu’il le touche, il voulait qu’il recommence les attouchements ensorcelants dont il l’avait abreuvé la veille, lui faisant découvrir toute une palette d’émois concupiscents. Une pointe de crainte le transperça tout de même, avant de disparaître aussitôt. Non, il n’avait pas peur, il avait envie que Naruto continue.

Avec la légèreté d’une aile de papillon, ses doigts effleurèrent le membre tendu, la lueur de désir devenant plus prégnante dans les orbes noires alors que la langue et la bouche de Sasuke se faisaient encore plus présentes et accaparantes. Naruto referma peu à peu ses doigts sur la chair turgescente avec prudence. Il intensifia son geste jusqu’à tenir dans une emprise légère la virilité de son aimé. Bougeant peu à peu son poignet, il soutira un chapelet d’exclamations lubriques et charnelles à peines murmurées à sa victime qu’il noya de baisers avec soulagement.

Le brasier au creux de ses reins se ralluma, devenant de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure que la main qui le masturbait prenait davantage d’assurance, coulissant sur son membre congestionné et tumescent. Les langues de feu délicieusement tourmentantes revinrent le secouer de spasmes de plaisir incandescent. Kamisama, que c’était bon... C’était torturant tout en étant chaud et affriolant.

Des vagues voluptueuses et concupiscentes firent osciller le corps entre ses bras, rompant leur baiser languide et luxurieux. Mais il voulait plus que simplement toucher Sasuke. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus que simplement le soulager. Mais il devait tenir et ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Il ne voulait pas briser la confiance que le brun lui témoignait en lui offrant son corps. Il ne voulait pas l’effrayer en allant trop vite, trop loin... Tout ce qui importait c’était que Sasuke puisse enfin apprécier pleinement tout ce que son corps pouvait lui apporter et qu’il découvrait entre ses bras.

Il sentit à nouveau la bouche charnue grignoter sa gorge, s’approprier la courbe de son épaule, revenir sur ses pectoraux. Il coula ses doigts plus profondément dans les cheveux mordorés, les emprisonnant fermement dans ses poings alors qu’il sombrait une nouvelle fois dans le tourbillon sulfureux que son ancien coéquipier déclenchait en lui et dans lequel il s’égarait, totalement absorbé par les émotions puissantes.

Il revint baiser l’abdomen bombé qui abritait la vie, leur descendance, et laissa la pointe de sa langue tracer des sillons tortueux et aventureux sur cette partie de l’anatomie du seul être pour lequel il serait prêt à tous les sacrifices. Les hanches de ce dernier se crispèrent brusquement vers l’avant et sa langue rencontra brièvement le bout de l’appendice moite et rigide fièrement dressé dans sa main, ce qui lui laissa un arrière goût âpre et curieux.

\- Hmmmm...  
L’exclamation fugace s’enfuit de sa gorge. Une sensation étrange, chaude et humide, sur l’extrémité hypersensible de sa virilité déversa un nouveau torrent de lave dans ses veines. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Était-il encore possible de ressentir encore plus que tout ce qu’il ressentait déjà ? Ses yeux noirs, brillants de désir et interrogatifs, croisèrent les deux lagons de son doux tourmenteur.

Naruto se montra rassurant, sa main bougeant avec atermoiement sur la verge tendue et gonflée. Oserait-il repasser sa langue sur ce qu’il tenait au creux de sa paume ? Il en mourrait d’envie. Ça avait eu l’air de déclencher tout un tas de nouvelles sensations chez son vis-à-vis et il était curieux de pousser son investigation un peu plus loin. Mais, pour cela, il fallait que Sasuke le veuille aussi, et là était bien tout le nœud du problème.

La paume enserrant son membre dressé le câlina, générant de délicieux fourmillements dans son aine, et le brun ne cessait de se demander si ce qu’il avait ressenti quelques secondes auparavant pouvait se reproduire. Les iris plongés dans les siens étaient tendres, rassurants, et emplis d’envie, la bouche charnue régulièrement humidifiée par une langue hésitante, et Sasuke avait envie... de plus... de tellement plus... même s’il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il désirait tant.

Le jinchuriki attendit, dans l’expectative, sa langue passant inconsciemment sur ses lèvres de temps à autre. Comment faire comprendre à Sasuke qu’il ne craignait rien ? Qu’il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal ? Qu’il voulait juste expérimenter avec lui et découvrir ce nouveau monde qui s’offrait à eux ? Un domaine qui se dévoilait à l’un comme à l’autre, et qu’il mourrait d’envie d’explorer avec lui, sans qu’aucune frayeur ne vienne assombrir ce périple.

Il tendit sa main vers celle tannée par le soleil qui reposait sur sa hanche et effleura les doigts cuivrés qui se nouèrent aux siens en une fraction de seconde. Il durcit sa prise, liant leurs paumes ensemble. Plongé dans le regard azuré, il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et souffla d’une voix douce :  
\- … Usuratonkachi...

Ses doigts furent emprisonnés par ceux fins et pâles de la personne qui comptait plus que tout au monde pour lui. Le surnom susurré sur un ton calme et caressant le rasséréna. Kamisama, qu’il l’aimait... Son regard se chargea de toute l’émotion qu’il ressentait en cet instant avant de rompre le contact, la prise sur sa main se faisant plus présente. Il baissa la tête et osa enfin se livrer à cette envie qui le tenaillait depuis que sa langue était tombée sur cette partie si intime du brun par inadvertance.

La tête blonde disparut derrière son ventre proéminent qui ne laissait voir que quelques mèches dorées. Ses yeux naviguèrent sur le corps étendu à ses côtés, presque tête-bêche mais hors de sa portée. Le dos musculeux couvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur, les reins marqués par l’élastique du caleçon blanc à spirales vertes, les jambes duveteuses, et cette main qu’il enserrait d’une poigne puissante. C’était bel et bien Naruto... Son crétin personnel... Il n’avait rien à craindre, rien, absolument rien. 

Il ouvrit tout doucement ses lèvres, effleurant le gland turgescent, le goût doux-amer qui l’avait envahi un peu plus tôt revenant dans sa bouche. Il engouffra délicatement un peu de la chair palpitante, y passant sa langue en une cajolerie fugace, prenant tout son temps pour explorer l’appendice tendu, ayant à peine conscience de ce qu’il était vraiment en train de faire, poussé par cette faim charnelle qui ne le lâchait pas, aboutissement de son amour dévorant. 

La sensation de son gland enserré par les lèvres charnues qu’il aimait tant embrasser fut indescriptible. Sasuke en oublia comment respirer, s’accrochant de toutes ses forces aux doigts entremêlés aux siens, son autre main chercha, en vain, à atteindre la chevelure blonde malgré la colline de chair qui se dressait sur son chemin. Les yeux grands ouverts, il laissa échapper une plainte bruyante, perdu entre la surprise d’un plaisir si intense et l’envie de plus... Sa main se serra finalement sur le drap, si fort, qu’il aurait presque pu le déchirer.

Naruto se concentra sur son examen approfondi de ce qu’il avait en bouche, découvrant avec délice et gourmandise l’objet de toute son attention. Ce qu’il était en train de faire à Sasuke lui tourna un peu plus les sens, remettant le feu aux poudres de son désir galopant. Faire ça... à Sasuke... c’était érotique à un point inimaginable, et il senti son propre entrejambe, grandement négligé, se rappeler à ses bons souvenirs alors qu’il soutirait au corps allongé sur le matelas de nouvelles réactions et exclamations de plus en plus impudiques.

Était-ce humainement possible de ressentir autant de félicité ? Il était sûr que son corps brûlait ! Cette bouche... Kamisama ! Il n’allait pas survivre ! C’était impossible ! Naruto allait le tuer avec sa bouche, avec sa langue ! Inconsciemment, il écarta davantage les cuisses, permettant à ces lèvres divines d’avoir un meilleur accès à cette partie de son anatomie qu’il ne verrait plus jamais de la même façon. 

Ressortant la pointe turgescente de ses lèvres, il glissa sa langue mutine sur les plis et les veines sensibles. Il redécouvrit sur toute sa longueur cette éminence pulsante qui perlait à présent de quelques gouttes aqueuses, avant de revenir sur le bout avec ses lèvres. Il était curieux de voir si elle rentrerait en entier dans sa bouche, s’il pouvait l’accueillir pleinement contre sa langue, un peu comme on le ferrait avec une sucrerie.

Oh oui ! Il allait mourir ! Mourir de plaisir ! Et il était plus que consentant pour le coup ! Sa verge fut léchée sur toute sa longueur avant d’être engloutie dans cette cavité chaude et humide qui lui aurait presque manquée, si elle ne le prenait pas à l’heure actuelle pour une sucette. Les plaintes voluptueuses qui vibraient en continu sur ses cordes vocales remplissaient la chambre d’une mélopée érotique dont il n’eut même pas honte, trop occupé à survivre à la déferlante charnelle qui s’abattit sur lui. 

Naruto remonta et redescendit sur le membre viril, le cajolant et le câlinant de sa langue, appréciant et testant chaque centimètre qu’il faisait entrer et ressortir de sa bouche dans un sens ou dans l’autre au gré de son envie. C’était extraordinaire de soutirer tant de choses à son brun, si impassible d’ordinaire, rien qu’avec ce qu’il tenait entre ses doigts et entre ses lèvres. C’était une petite satisfaction personnelle qui le ravissait, tout en tordant ses entrailles de désir.

Sasuke crispa ses doigts sur ceux emprisonnés par les siens, ses orteils se rétractèrent sur le matelas, la tension qui l’habitait le noyait complètement dans un océan de luxure. Il n’en pouvait plus, c’était trop... trop de plaisir... trop de désir... trop d’amour... trop... La boule de lave incandescente qui nichait dans son aine, migra le long de son échine, embrasant chaque fibre de son être à son passage. 

Du coin de l’œil, il vit les bourses pâles se contracter, juste sous le phallus qu’il absorbait et régurgitait avec gourmandise et concupiscence. Intrigué et inquisiteur, il laissa ses doigts glisser de la base du membre de son ancien coéquipier jusqu’aux deux renflements de peau fragile, les frôlant avec une indiscrétion toute calculée. C’était délicat et velouté, gonflé et, étrangement, particulièrement sensible.

Sasuke sentit sa mort prochaine approcher à grand pas, son corps se consumant littéralement. A ce rythme, il ne resterait plus de lui qu’un tas de cendres, c’était une certitude ! Les vagues intenses, sulfureuses et torrides, qui le labouraient gonflaient ses reins de cette pression insidieuse qui ne demandait plus qu’à sortir. Voulant attirer l’attention de son délicieux bourreau, il serra plus fort la main dans la sienne, sans résultat. Ne sachant plus que faire, alors que son corps se contorsionnait, indépendamment de sa volonté, il geignit :  
-... Na... Haaaaaaaannnnn... Narutooooooo...

L’exclamation ourlée d’une pointe de détresse le fit lâcher son occupation. Avait-il été trop loin ? Libérant le sexe ardent de sa prison humide et remontant ses phalanges vers un terrain moins risqué, Naruto redressa la tête, sentant ses doigts être broyés dans une emprise convulsive. Sasuke était exsangue sur le lit qu’ils partageaient, ses joues rouges et ses yeux dilatés, le souffle court, éperdu.

Les tortures délictueuses moururent sur son entrejambe surchauffée, et sur le point d’exploser. Deux billes azurées plongèrent dans les siennes et une légère pression dans sa main répondit à sa poigne tremblante. Une respiration laborieuse et un peu sifflante filtra entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il avait chaud... si chaud... Les ondes cuisantes perdirent peu à peu en intensité, lui permettant enfin de reprendre une infime partie de son contrôle sur lui même.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le blond, sentant l’inquiétude et le désarroi comprimer son torse.  
Il avait été si absorbé par sa nouvelle découverte qu’il en avait oublié d’agir avec prudence et de rester attentif. Le regard noir brillant et agrandi fut masqué par un avant bras pâle et élancé marqué des tatouages reptiliens invocateurs qui couraient, nettement visibles, sur l’épiderme blanc. Naruto fronça les sourcils et se redressa un peu plus, maintenant véritablement inquiet.

Il raffermit sa prise contre la paume bronzée et masqua son regard de son autre bras, une gêne sans nom l’étreignant. Pourquoi cet idiot ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que c’était trop ? Beaucoup trop pour lui ? C’était bon, terriblement bon même, mais trop intense, beaucoup trop ! Il n’était pas habitué à ressentir ce torrent dévastateur qui balayait tout sur son passage, à subir des choses si sensuelles et si fortes... Il avait bien cru mourir... tant c’était puissant et ravageur.  
\- … trop... c’est trop..., marmonna-t-il sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

A l’entente des paroles désincarnées, Naruto se figea, son pouce caressant l’index pâle lié au sien pour rassurer celui qu’apparemment il venait de pousser trop loin.  
\- Désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter. J’ai été trop vite ? demanda-t-il doucement, sa main abandonnant définitivement l’entrejambe de son amour qu’il venait visiblement de brusquer, caressant innocemment le haut d’une cuisse.

Sasuke ôta son avant bras de son visage et le posa mollement sur son torse, ses yeux revenant sur le visage inquiet d’en avoir trop fait.   
-... Idiot... C’était juste trop... bon... lâcha-t-il à mi-voix pour mieux se faire comprendre.  
Le visage interrogatif et un brin perdu, qui visiblement ne faisait pas le rapport, l’obligea à contre cœur, à préciser platement :  
-... j’ai failli jouir... 

Un poids s’envola instantanément de son cœur quand il entendit l’aveu révélateur. Une vague de soulagement le balaya. L’espace d’une seconde, il avait bien crû que tout était perdu et qu’ils allaient devoir s’arrêter là. Il sourit tendrement à la figure rougie de l’être indolent qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, sans pour autant lâcher sa main.   
\- C’est pas grave ça, c’est même bien. Ça veut juste dire que ça te plaît ce que je te fais, souffla-t-il. Tu n’as qu’à te laisser aller, c’est tout.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, les paroles de Naruto le gênant aux entournures. Il sentit confusément la main de Naruto glisser subrepticement vers l’intérieur de ses cuisses et y tracer des chemins enflammés du bout des doigts.  
\- … Et toi alors... reprit-il alors que le brasier dévorant qui le consumait renaissait furtivement.   
\- Ça n’a pas d’importance. Détends toi et contentes toi de profiter... Pour une fois dans ta vie...

Toute capacité de rétorquer fut engloutie par cette bouche qui revint sur lui, ravivant toutes ces sensations sulfureuses qui n’avaient pas vraiment disparue pendant cette pause. Sa main se referma sur les doigts tannés pendant que l’autre agrippait une nouvelle fois le drap qui recouvrait le lit. Son dos se cambra sous les langues de feu qui récidivèrent, irradiant depuis son entrejambe. C’était bon, bien trop bon pour pouvoir y résister...

Naruto coupa court à la discussion, une fois convaincu que tout allait bien pour son brun et que c’était juste un surplus de sensations qui l’avait fait réagir. Il était bien décidé à le faire mourir de plaisir, alors il n’avait qu’à apprécier. Pas la peine d’en faire tout un plat. Il revint à sa sucrerie qu’il avait abandonné, l’engloutissant avec une faim renouvelée. Sasuke se sentait bien, plus que bien même, trop bien. Alors, il n’allait pas s’arrêter en si bon chemin.

Sa bouche s’ouvrit sur une nouvelle nuée d’exclamations qu’il ne put contenir alors qu’il recommençait à onduler et à se crisper sous ces lèvres et cette langue voraces qui ne lui laisseraient donc aucun répit. Il se raccrocha à la sensation des doigts de Naruto entre les siens et le contact doux du tissu dans son poing. Naruto faisait preuve d’un entêtement dynamique, somme toute habituel, qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter bien longtemps.

Le plaisir visible et audible qui parcourut Sasuke dès qu’il recommença ses attouchements en tout genre était un aphrodisiaque puissant. Bien qu’il ait envie de partager plus que cela avec lui, il pourrait très bien se satisfaire de ce corps qui ondulait et de cette voix qui s’élevait, se répercutant sur les murs de la chambre, des échos de cette respiration houleuse et des soupirs suggestifs qu’il lui arrachait.

Sasuke se perdit à nouveau dans cet océan torride et enivrant. Pourtant, même si ces sensations étaient incroyables, il ne pouvait se retenir de sentir un autre désir le tourmenter, un désir, plus charnel et suave, s’insinuer dans son corps. Même si c’était à en perdre la tête, il voulait... il voulait... il ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait, mais il savait qu’il y avait autre chose encore. Une chose indéfinissable l’aiguillonnait, malgré tout ce magma de concupiscence et de délectation qui fondait dans tout son être.

Naruto reprit dans sa bouche le membre rigide et gonflé, le caressant de sa langue, le parcourant sur toute sa longueur. Sa main, à la base du sexe tendu, agissait en harmonie avec ses lèvres, jouant des arpèges diaboliques et licencieux sur cette partie de l’anatomie de son brun qui se révélait particulièrement réceptive à ses agissements.  
\- Et bien, gamin. Tu comptes vraiment t’arrêter là ? résonna la voix caverneuse et démoniaque dans son esprit, le prenant au dépourvu.

Sasuke gémit et se tortilla, sentant à nouveau cette boule de pression gonfler au creux de ses reins, cette pression qu’il ne savait pas contrôler et qui l’envahissait et le dominait, menaçant d’exploser. Son plaisir montait et montait encore, par vagues virulentes et embrasées, l’emportant toujours plus près de ce précipice vers lequel il se sentait basculer. Il frôlait la jouissance, ne se retenant qu’avec peine de s’y abandonner.

\- Tu sais que tu peux aller plus loin avec lui, moi je l’ai fait... et crois moi c’est quelque chose, reprit Kyuubi de sa voix de velours, sûr d’être entendu.  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de tes conseils, tempêta intérieurement Naruto.  
\- N’est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites ? Lui faire l’amour ? poursuivit le démon renard, certain de son fait.  
\- Je ne suis pas toi. Je ne le brusquerai pas. Ça se fera, s’il en a envie !  
\- Et qu’est-ce que tu attends, une demande officielle en trois exemplaires ? Ouvre les yeux. Il en crève d’envie justement, sauf qu’il ne le sait sans doute pas... Une fois qu’un corps a goûté au fruit défendu, c’est inscrit dans sa chair à tout jamais. Je t’ai en quelque sorte facilité la tâche, conclut le démon avec un rire graveleux.

Naruto renvoya dans sa cage son squatteur interne d’une remarque bien sentie qui mit fin à l’échange. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien y comprendre lui, ce sale pervers, ce butor ? Les choses se feraient si Sasuke souhaitait qu’elles se fassent. Il ne le forcerait jamais, ni le pousserait contre son gré. Il comptait trop pour lui, il était plus important à ses yeux qu’une vulgaire partie de jambes en l’air ou une pulsion canaille qu’il contiendrait.

Son corps s’arqua et ses reins basculèrent d’avant en arrière, au rythme de son émoi brûlant grandissant. Il ne savait plus à quel Kami se vouer pour ne pas jouir. Il y était presque, il le sentait ! Il voulait basculer dans la jouissance... Pas maintenant... Mais... Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir... Il en manquait si peu... Rien qu’un peu plus, et il exploserait en un orgasme retentissant... Rien qu’un peu plus... Pris dans la tourmente de sensations charnelles, il ne se rendit même pas compte des mots qui lui échappèrent.  
\- … Haaaannn... ien... P-plus... Haaaannn ... 

Naruto se figea de surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ? Sasuke... Sasuke voulait... Plus ? Plus que ce qu’il lui faisait déjà ? Reprenant ses va-et-vient avec plus de lenteur, il hésita quand à la marche à suivre. Se pourrait-il que sa carpette à poil indiscrète ait raison ? Perplexe, il glissa tout de même sa main, qui était à la base de la virilité dont il s’était emparé, un peu plus bas, effleurant les bourses qui frémirent à son toucher. Doutant lui-même de ce qu’il s'apprêtait à faire, il descendit encore un peu plus bas. Son majeur suivit la raie du fessier blanc, la remontant furtivement, déclenchant un frisson dévastateur chez son brun.

L’ouragan qui le bouleversa alors que la bouche sur son sexe ralentissait fut teinté d’angoisse quand une présence étrangère et indiscrète glissa entre ses deux globes de chair. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? La peur qui s’insinua dans ses veines, comme un poison perfide, chassa rapidement le brouillard qui embrumait son esprit. Sasuke tenta de se raisonner... C’était Naruto... Même s’il ne le voyait pas, c’était Naruto... N’est-ce pas ? 

Naruto effleura délicatement la zone une nouvelle fois, sûr et certain qu’il avançait à présent en terrain miné, tant la poigne sur ses doigts le broyait. La tension qui habitait le corps de son amour perdit de sa chaleur torride et sensuelle, les mouvements chaloupés mourant sur le matelas. Le corps de Sasuke se raidit, fébrile, et les cuisses opalescentes se refermèrent complètement, les genoux se rejoignant fermement, emprisonnant sa main.

Non ! Non ! Tout mais pas ça... Son esprit chavira dans une tempête angoissée, toute trace de plaisir définitivement soufflée par l’écume anxieuse et emplie d’effroi qui s’abattit sur lui. Il ne voulait pas... Pourquoi ? Il se sentait si bien... Tout allait bien... Naruto... Sa main s’agrippa aux doigts tannés mêlés aux siens, mais rien n’y fit. Ses orbes sombres s’ouvrirent sur un regard éperdu alors qu’il se mettait à trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Naruto essaya de retirer sa main coincée entre les jambes frissonnantes sans succès, voyant la panique monter à vitesse grand V chez celui qui comptait plus que tout pour lui. Incapable de se défaire ni de la prise des doigts pâles ni de celle des cuisses fuselées, il contempla avec désarroi le visage de Sasuke basculer dans l’angoisse.  
\- Sas’ke... Sas’ke... lança-t-il pour attirer l’attention de son brun en perdition.

Alors que l’affolement menaçait de le submerger, il entendit une voix inquiète l’appeler. Il connaissait cette voix... Naruto... Baissant les yeux, il tomba sur deux océans anxieux. Naruto... Inconscient qu’il retenait toujours l’une des mains de Naruto entre ses cuisses serrées et l’autre dans sa poigne, il tendit des doigts tremblants vers son ancien coéquipier et l’appela d’une voix rauque où perça le soulagement :  
-... Naruto...

Il arracha sa main à l’emprise des jambes couleur de lys couvertes de chair de poule et pivota sur lui-même pour revenir auprès de Sasuke. Sasuke qui l’avait appelé, ses yeux emplis d’une frayeur criante que sa voix soulagée avait mal contenue. Naruto ne perdit pas un instant et enveloppa l’être fébrile dans une étreinte presque trop violente tant elle se voulait réconfortante. Sasuke se colla à lui, se raccrochant compulsivement à sa nuque.

Naruto... Dès qu’il sentit le corps chaud du jinchuriki contre le sien, le jeune Uchiwa s’y blottit de toutes ses forces. Naruto... Les battements de son cœur... Son odeur... Sa bouche... Sans attendre, ses lèvres fines et tremblotantes se précipitèrent sur leurs jumelles, s’entrouvrant pour retrouver la chaleur humide et rassurante de la bouche du blond. Naruto... Tout allait bien... C’était Naruto... Il soupira doucement, son angoisse refluant, en retrouvant le goût sucré maintenant familier de son ami. 

Il s’abandonna au baiser éperdu et au besoin de réconfort qui sourdait de l’être pelotonné entre ses bras. Inquiet d’écraser leur enfant, il entraîna son amour avec lui, roulant sur le côté. Sasuke dévorait frénétiquement ses lèvres et sa bouche, semblant noyer son effroi de cette manière. Il caressa le dos transi et la nuque raide qui commencèrent à se détendre peu à peu. Il n’aurait jamais dû aller aussi loin... Une pointe de culpabilité lui traversa le cœur.

Pendu aux lèvres charnues, étreint dans des bras puissants et apaisants, le brun laissa la douceur des caresses que lui prodiguait son blond dissoudre sa crainte. Il n’avait aucune raison d’avoir peur, c’était Naruto ! Il poussa de plus en plus sur ce corps chaud, tant qu’il finit par le faire basculer sur le dos. Sasuke ne désirait qu’une chose : être au plus près de cet imbécile qui éloignait toutes ses peurs, comme personne ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant. 

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le dos, accueillant sur lui son brun qui ne le lâchait plus, cherchant à se fondre littéralement contre lui. Le grand retour de la position moule-sur-son-rocher quoi, remarque vu la frayeur que Sasuke avait éprouvé, c’était bien normal. Il laissa donc sa petite moule butée se coller à lui au plus près, les lèvres fines au goût divin toujours soudées au siennes. Ses mains continuèrent à naviguer sur le dos un peu plus détendu, laissant le temps à son mollusque préféré de se reprendre.

Inconsciemment, sa jambe remonta le long de celles de l’adolescent aux yeux bleus, glissant sur le tissu doux du caleçon blanc à spirales vertes. Sasuke se figea d’un coup quand sa cuisse heurta une dureté inhabituelle. Ses yeux s’agrandirent légèrement, et se baissèrent vers la cause de leur étonnement, se posant sur une bosse conséquente qui déformait le sous-vêtement, avant de se relever vers le visage rougissant de Naruto. Un sourcil noir se souleva, interrogatif, alors que la cuisse pâle appuyait juste un peu plus sur cette étrangeté, tirant un grognement sourd de l’écrevisse blonde. 

\- … Sas’ke... fais pas ça... lâcha-t-il, devenant encore plus rouge et gêné.   
C’était sûr maintenant, sa bernique personnelle avait repris du poil de la bête. La cuisse revint titiller son entrejambe avec un poil plus d’insistance, le regard noir inquisiteur toujours braqué sur lui. Ce fut plus fort que lui, un grognement rauque franchit sa gorge. La jambe pas du tout décidée à rester tranquille revint encore avec un peu plus d’assurance, lui soutirant un léger feulement lascif.

Un petit rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke en entendant les bruits qui émanaient de la gorge bronzée. Il s’amusait beaucoup ! Tourmenter celui qui l’avait torturé de la plus délicieuse des manières quelques minutes auparavant était sadiquement satisfaisant, même s’il n’était pas particulièrement à l’aise avec ce qu’il faisait. L’expression d’envie pure qui se peignit sur les traits de son crétin personnel redora un peu sa fierté, souvent mise à mal ces derniers temps. 

\- Sas’ke ! Arrête, je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir si tu continues ton manège, s’exclama Naruto, sentant les pulsions dévorantes pour le corps de son brun revenir au galop, poussant les barrières de sa retenue déjà fragilisée par tout ce qu’ils avaient fait avant.  
Il posa une main sur la cuisse joueuse qui tentait un peu trop sa chance et l’immobilisa avec fermeté à une distance respectable de son entrejambe.

L’interruption soudaine et forcée de son nouveau jeu fit soulever un sourcil dubitatif au futur père. Ne pas se retenir ? Mais il ne lui demandait pas de se retenir... Après tout, jusqu’à présent le blond n’avait tenu compte que de son désir à lui, mettant le sien en veilleuse. Son éducation sexuelle était peut-être fortement défaillante, mais il lui semblait bien que ce genre de relations devait être réciproque, non ? A moins qu’il ne parle d’autre chose ? 

Devant l’incompréhension et l’air renfrogné qui se peignirent sur les traits de son bien-aimé, il ne vit pas d’autre alternative que d’exprimer en toute lettre son problème.  
\- J’ai envie de toi, beaucoup trop... et ça va mal finir si tu me pousses trop. Tu comprends ? Je veux pas te faire de mal, dit-il à son vis-à-vis.  
Il accompagna ses paroles d’une caresse tendre sur la cuisse glabre, allant jusqu’à frotter le bout de son nez contre son jumeau, un tantinet boudeur.

Ok ! Encore une fois ce baka parlait par énigmes ! Il avait envie de lui... ça, c’était assez évident s’il en croyait ce que sa cuisse taquinait quelques secondes auparavant. Mal finir ? Là par contre, il ne voyait pas... à part une tâche sur le caleçon... en plus, c’était souvent lui qui faisait la lessive, alors, ça ne devait pas être ça. Le frottement sur le bout de son nez ne l’aida pas à mieux comprendre où cet idiot voulait en venir. 

Naruto, devant l’expression puzzlesque qui fleurit sur les traits du brun qui visiblement réfléchissait à plein régime et ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, étouffa un soupir dérouté. Ah, il était beau le ninja le plus doué de sa génération. Pas éduqué à être autre chose qu’un combattant : la belle affaire. Comment il allait faire lui, pour dire ce genre de choses tout en prenant des pincettes pour ne pas l’effrayer ? Il remonta sa main vers le haut de la cuisse toujours en travers de ses jambes, effleurant une fesse du bout des doigts.  
\- J’ai vraiment envie d’aller beaucoup plus loin que tout ce qu’on a fait jusque là, tu vois ? finit-il par dire, prenant son courage à deux mains, ses yeux dans ceux de son amour de toute une vie.

La caresse sur le bas de sa fesse statufia le jeune Uchiwa qui comprit brusquement de quoi parlait ce pervers de blond. Il voulait… Il voulait... La peur s’insinua à nouveau dans ses veines. Naruto avait envie de… Ses orbes sombres, dilatées par la crainte, fixèrent les iris bleus posés sur lui. Bleus... Pas rouges... Débordants d’amour... Pas de haine... Naruto... Il ne ferait rien sans son accord, n’est-ce pas ?

Voyant l’expression soudain effrayée qui figea les traits altiers de l’élu de son cœur, il comprit que celui-ci avait enfin saisi son message. Il colla son front contre celui qui lui faisait face, retenant un soupir presque désespéré. Oui, Sasuke avait compris, mais la frayeur qui se lisait dans les yeux noirs ne lui laissait aucun espoir de voir son désir pleinement assouvi. Qu’importe après tout, il pouvait se contenter de simples caresses, non ? Voulant rassurer son brun, il retira sa main de la croupe pâle. Caressant alors l’une des longues mèches qui encadrait son visage, il lui murmura :  
\- Jamais je ne le ferais si tu ne le veux pas, Sas’ke. Même si j’en ai très envie, je ferais rien si tu n’es pas d’accord. Je te le promets. 

Les mots de son ami le rassérénèrent un tant soit peu. Naruto tenait toujours ses promesses, il pouvait lui faire confiance sur ce point. Le jeune Uchiwa se mordilla les lèvres, une pointe de culpabilité le traversant. Le blond avait tant fait pour lui depuis son retour, non désiré, à Konoha. Et encore maintenant, il sacrifiait son propre plaisir pour le sien. Peut-être... peut-être... pourrait-il prendre un peu sur lui... Mais le souvenir de son agression par Kyuubi n’était que douleur et humiliation... Le bloquant totalement et faisant naître peur et crainte en lui.

\- Je t’aime, Sas’ke. Je t’aime plus que tout au monde. Ça m’est égal tout ça. Ce qui compte c’est que toi tu sois heureux, reprit-il, sentant son Uchiwa toujours sur la défensive, prêt à quitter ses bras à la moindre alerte.  
Il caressa une joue veloutée, les orbes sombres toujours perdues dans il ne savait quelles réflexions. Il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal, jamais, et il ne voulait pas qu’il le craigne. Il ne voulait pas voir dans ses yeux ce regard qu’il avait tant vu posé sur lui par le passé quand il n’était encore que Naruto, le jinchuriki, le pestiféré du village pour les habitants.

Il l’aimait, et le lui avait prouvé de nombreuses fois. Et il avait confiance en lui, totalement confiance en lui. Mais pourrait-il supporter une fois encore cette déchirure et cette souffrance dont le souvenir hantait ses pires cauchemars ? S’il s’y refusait, ne risquait-il pas de perdre définitivement la seule personne pour qui il comptait encore ? Il connaissait la souffrance, il pourrait supporter celle-là. Pour Naruto, il pouvait le faire, non ? 

Naruto déglutit, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui était le centre de son univers depuis toujours. Ce n’était rien de plus qu’un affleurement chaste, empreint de tout l’amour et toute la tendresse qu’il ressentait pour Sasuke. Sasuke, qu’il voulait à tout prix convaincre qu’il n’était pas la bête qu’il craignait, responsable de sa situation actuelle, même s’il l’hébergeait en lui. Si jamais son maintenant plus qu’ami lui tournait le dos, il ne s’en relèverait pas, pas cette fois.

L’effleurement presque timide sur sa bouche lui fit reporter son attention entière sur son ancien coéquipier. Oui, pour Naruto, il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait supporter encore une fois cette souffrance. Sans un mot, il prit la main hâlée qui lui caressait la joue et la posa sur sa cuisse nue, espérant que dans son regard ne transparaîtrait que sa détermination, et pas cette crainte qui lui tordait les entrailles. 

Plongeant dans les orbes sombres, Naruto caressa du bout du pouce l’épiderme d’albâtre sur lequel sa main venait d’atterrir, cherchant dans le regard énigmatique une réponse aux agissements du brun, qui décidément ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Il resserra son étreinte qui s’était un peu relâchée sur le dos musculeux. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Sasuke lui pardonnait et n’était plus effrayé ? 

Son hésitation fit place à de l’exaspération quand il lut l’incompréhension sur les traits marqués de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre sans qu’il ait besoin de le lui dire, cet imbécile ? Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, il resserra sa prise sur la main qui osait à peine bouger sur sa cuisse et souffla :  
\- … Si c’est toi... 

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent en grand à l’entente de ces trois petits mots. Si c’était lui... Si c’était lui...   
\- Non mais t’es con ou t’es con ! Il te le dit ! Alors vas y ! Tu veux quoi : un panneau clignotant pointé vers son cul pour comprendre !!! Oh, gamin ! Je savais que tu étais idiot mais à ce point là... tu forces mon désespoir... tonna le démon à neuf queues exaspéré.  
\- Non mais dis donc toi ! A qui la faute si je sais plus quoi faire moi, qui c’est qui a traumatisé Sasuke pour qu’on se retrouve dans des situations pareilles, hein ? rétorqua le blond vexé.  
\- Ouais ben maintenant qu’il te le dit, tu vas faire quoi, le laisser là en carafe ? Parce que mine de rien, il attend ton petit Uchiwa chéri... Alors, tu vas te dégonfler ? Parce que si c’est le cas, je prends le relais quand tu veux, moi.  
\- Pervers ! Parce qu’une fois ça t’a pas suffit en plus !  
Un rire goguenard s’éleva.  
\- On en reparlera quand tu y auras goûté, gamin !

Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent de contrariété devant l’air de poule ayant pondu un éléphant peint sur le visage du blond. Bon, pas qu’il veuille faire un caprice, mais là il commençait à avoir froid et son envie était fortement en berne, donc si l’Uzumaki voulait bien se décider à faire quelque chose, ça l’arrangerait. Il failli hurler de joie quand les prunelles azurées reprirent vie. Le sourire tremblotant qui étira la bouche charnue le persuada qu’il avait prit la bonne décision, et ce fut avec joie qu’il accueillit les lèvres voraces qui se posèrent sur les siennes.

Ses méninges tournèrent à plein régime. Sasuke, son Sasuke, voulait aller plus loin. Il voulait bien accepter ce qui aurait pu être l'inacceptable. Sauf que... sauf que... Pour la suite, si Kyuubi avait la pratique, lui n’avait que la théorie... Qu’est-ce qu’Iruka lui avait dit déjà ? Ah oui... Préparation et lubrifiant, beaucoup de lubrifiant et beaucoup de préparation... Et parce que c’était Sasuke et qu’il était traumatisé, autant dire qu’il allait vraiment falloir faire les choses par étapes et avancer doucement.

Un grognement de protestation vibra dans sa gorge alors que sa langue s’échinait à danser avec sa jumelle qui restait assez peu réactive. Mais à quoi il pensait ce baka ? Il avait besoin de lui là ! Parce que même si sa décision était prise, il n’en restait pas moins pas plus ravi que ça de devoir souffrir encore ! Alors si son blond pervers voulait bien lui changer les idées avec des baisers dignes de ce nom, il apprécierait. 

Naruto, revenant à ses moutons mais surtout à l’amour de sa vie suspendu à ses lèvres, se décida à réagir et à reprendre les choses en main. Sa langue se livra plus que joyeusement à la joute buccale en cours et sa main recommença à naviguer chaudement sur la cuisse pâle. S’il voulait amener Sasuke à s’offrir totalement à lui, il avait intérêt à lui prouver que ça en valait la peine. La paume couleur d’albâtre quitta la sienne pour revenir se perdre dans sa nuque.

Les mains qui parcouraient sa peau le réchauffèrent petit à petit, enfouissant sa crainte, toujours bien présente, sous les braises renaissantes des sensations plaisantes qu’il avait découvert depuis peu. Un soupir lascif lui échappa quand le muscle chaud et humide batailla, enfin, avec son homologue dans leurs cavités buccales. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les mèches blondes, s’y agrippant de toute leur force, alors que sa nuque sensible fut couverte de délicieuses caresses. 

Il s’employa à réchauffer son aimé, repartant à la découverte de l’épiderme laiteux, se faisant plus pressant contre le corps délié tout contre lui, le feu de sa propre passion renouvelé. Emporté par son désir de combler celui qui venait de lui faire le plus précieux des cadeaux, il fut un peu trop brusque et empressé et Sasuke bascula une nouvelle fois sur le dos, lui laissant libre accès à l’ensemble de sa silhouette, toujours suspendu à ses lèvres. Ses mains reprirent leur ballet torride, retrouvant sans peine toutes ces zones si sensibles qui feraient gémir celui qui avait accepté d’unir leurs corps.

Les langues de feu se ravivèrent jusqu’à le dévorer tout entier sous les attentions voluptueuses de celui qui l’aimait. Ses plaintes lascives et érotiques de plus en plus bruyantes résonnèrent dans la chambre alors que les paumes câlines retrouvaient ses points sensibles si facilement, qu’il avait l’impression de n’avoir plus aucun secret pour elles. Et c’était bon, si bon ! Il oubliait tout sous ces mains là ! 

Naruto épousa l’anatomie qui se remit à frissonner de délices sous ses gestes, retrouvant un mamelon turgescent, un flanc frémissant, et une virilité un peu en berne qui se remit bien vite sous ses doigts agiles et sulfureux. Faire gémir Sasuke, le faire mourir de plaisir sous ses mains, alors que leurs bouches restaient indéfectiblement scellées l’une à l’autre. Le dos de son brun se cambra très vite sur le matelas, ses reins recommençant à onduler doucement sous les vagues concupiscentes qu’il provoquait chez lui.

Il n’en pouvait plus ! Il avait l’impression que Naruto était partout, sur sa bouche, sur ses mamelons devenus durs et rougis par le titillage intensif dont ils étaient les victimes, sur son sexe érigé et suintant, sur ses cuisses largement écartées encadrant la silhouette athlétique et bronzée de son crétin personnel, dans ses cheveux sombres et étalés sur l’oreiller... et il se consumait sous les assauts incessants du jinchuriki. 

Il se désolidarisa de la bouche avide aux lèvres fines, devenue rosée et légèrement gonflée. Les hanches de Sasuke, vibrantes de désir, répondaient aux mouvements sur son membre. Il plongea ses perles azurées dans les disques sombres ardents et dilatés, cherchant l’assentiment de celui qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde avant d’aller plus loin, retenant fermement son désir à lui. Si Sasuke renonçait, il ne lui en voudrait pas. Il ne pouvait qu’imaginer à quel point cela devait être dur et difficile pour lui.

Sasuke geignit plaintivement quand sa langue se retrouva seule, abandonnée par sa cavalière au bal humide et chaud de la sensualité. Tirant à lui la tête blonde qui avait l’outrecuidance de vouloir lui échapper, il décolla son dos du matelas où il était enfoncé. Un baiser léger comme une aile de papillon se déposa sur ses pétales de roses quémandeuses. Un doux rire lui fit ouvrir les yeux et lever un sourcil en voyant le sourire tendre qui éclairait le visage de Naruto.

Il caressa une pommette finement dessinée pour ramener l’attention de son colocataire à lui.   
\- Arrête moi si ça ne va pas, d’accord ? murmura-t-il.  
Les orbes sombres restèrent plongés dans les siens, les lèvres de son désormais futur amant cherchant à accaparer une nouvelle fois les siennes alors qu’il se redressait, emportant avec lui son fardeau suspendu à son cou. Ils finirent tous deux, face à face, les bras pâles toujours enroulés sur sa nuque alors qu’il bataillait avec son caleçon.

Une pointe d’angoisse lui serra le cœur, alors qu’il sentait son dos prendre appui sur la tête de lit froide et lisse. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de celui qui allait prendre possession de son corps, y cherchant du réconfort, du soutien et surtout cet amour pour lequel il acceptait de se sacrifier ainsi. Il y trouva tout cela et plus encore, de la reconnaissance, de l’envie, de la dévotion, et un soupçon de crainte, comme s’il craignait qu’il ne s’enfuit. Mais il ne fuirait pas ! Il était un Uchiwa, il ne serait pas lâche ! Il affronterait cette situation la tête haute ! 

Il déposa un baiser chaste et réconfortant sur le front blême de son vis-à-vis, puis il se pencha vers sa table de chevet, l’étreinte de Sasuke toujours fermement ancrée autour de son cou. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit du fin fond un petit flacon de lubrifiant. Il lui faudrait penser à remercier Iruka pour ce petit cadeau bien utile en définitive et pour ses précieux conseils qui allaient finalement lui servir, lui qui n’y avait jamais cru. Il retint un ricanement en repensant à la tête plus qu’embarrassée de Kakashi quand il lui avait apporté la fiole.

Accroché à Naruto en mode bébé-Koala-sur-le-ventre-de-sa-mère, le jeune Uchiwa surveilla du coin de l’œil ce que faisait le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Il leva un sourcil dubitatif en le voyant sortir une bouteille transparente de sa table de nuit. Que comptait-il faire avec ça ? Son regard glissa, curieux et anxieux, vers la chose qui allait très prochainement le pourfendre sauvagement. Bon, il l’avait déjà vu à l’époque, pas si lointaine, où Naruto se lavait en même temps que lui, mais jamais jusqu’à maintenant il ne l’avait vu sous cet angle et d’aussi près. Elle était normale finalement, elle n’avait rien de démoniaque. Pas de pics acérés, pas de bout aiguisé, juste une barre de chair... aussi normale que la sienne, quoique peut-être un peu plus épaisse... 

Tournant et retournant curieusement le flacon entre ses doigts, il ne put retenir un nouveau sourire soulagé et reconnaissant en lisant l’inscription qu’il portait : “lubrifiant sensitive, confort et sensations garanties”. Il ouvrit le capuchon et le porta à ses narines, ne détectant aucune odeur spécifique. Il en étala un peu sur le bout de ses doigts, testant la texture aqueuse et gélifiée. Bon jusque là, c’était sans surprise. Avisant Sasuke qui suivait ses gestes comme si quelque chose pouvait le mordre, les bras autour de son cou se faisant plus faibles, il décida de laisser toutes les considérations techniques de côté pour s’occuper de son Uchiwa qui n’en menait pas large. 

Le porteur du sharingan regarda avec une inquiétude croissante ce que faisait son ancien coéquipier. Il ne voyait toujours pas à quoi pouvait bien servir la fiole qu’examinait si attentivement le blond, ni pourquoi il s’en mettait sur les doigts après l’avoir reniflée. Sa crainte revint en force, affaiblissant son étreinte autour de la nuque bronzée, alors que l’idée de partir en courant le plus loin possible lui traversait l’esprit.

Délaissant l’objet de sa curiosité sur le drap, il prit en coupe le visage aux pupilles dilatées par une peur palpable.   
\- Ne t’inquiètes pas. Je ne vais pas te prendre comme un sauvage. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu ais mal. Je vais d’abord te préparer pour que ce soit le moins inconfortable possible. Ensuite seulement on ira plus loin, si tu es d’accord. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces, si jamais ça ne va pas, je m'arrêterais tout de suite, dit-il d’un ton rassurant, collant son front à celui de son peut-être bientôt partenaire.

Le discours de Naruto le rassura quelque peu. Il avait confiance en Naruto, s’il disait que tout irait bien, c’était que ça devait être vrai... Bon, il n’imaginait pas une seule seconde que cela puisse être agréable, mais si ça pouvait juste être moins douloureux que dans ses souvenirs, ce serait déjà bien. En plus, le blond avait l’air sûr de lui... Un peu trop sûr d’ailleurs... D’où tenait-il une telle connaissance du sujet ? Serait-il possible que Naruto ait déjà eu un amant ? 

Naruto embrassa encore une fois le front pâle avec tendresse, sentant son brun pas vraiment plus confiant ni vraiment plus détendu. Était-ce une si bonne idée que ça d’aller jusqu’au bout ? Il sentait bien que Sasuke n’était pas vraiment prêt à affronter la chose, et qu’il tenait comme il pouvait, s’accrochant sûrement à sa fierté, comme d’habitude... Étouffant un petit soupir contrit, il récupéra un oreiller qu’il glissa dans le dos de son amoureux plus si transi que ça de désir.

Pourquoi l’idée que le blond n’en soit pas à sa première expérience l’énervait autant ? Il sentit à peine le tendre baiser sur son front, tant il était plongé dans son introspection. Sentant l’énervement prendre le pas sur sa crainte, il repoussa brusquement Naruto et, plongeant un regard furibond dans celui surpris de son vis-à-vis, il demanda :  
-... Qui ?... 

\- Qui... qui quoi ? reprit-il surpris par la réaction impulsive du brun qui le transperça d’un regard assassin.  
\- … Avec qui as-tu appris tout ça ! cracha le brun sur un ton énervé.  
Naruto souffla de soulagement avant de répondre avec un sourire, conquis par cette jalousie possessive. Ainsi donc, Sasuke avait un tant soit peu des sentiments pour lui... Peut-être pas aussi forts que les siens, mais un peu quand même, en tout cas assez pour le faire réagir de cette façon... Tenté de pousser un peu pour voir jusqu’où son adorable tête brune complètement butée était prête à aller, il écarta l’idée car le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour déclencher une dispute.

\- C’est Iruka qui m’a expliqué. J’avais pleins de questions, alors il y a répondu. Mal à l’aise, mais il y a répondu. Si tu l’avais vu le pauvre. Il ne savait plus où se mettre; et comme moi, ben j’y connaissais rien, ben j’avais forcément tout un tas de questions euh... techniques, tu vois ? En tout cas, avec Kakashi, ils n’ont pas l’air de s’ennuyer ces deux là, répondit franchement le blond, sur un ton amusé.  
Durant toutes les explications, Sasuke n’avait pas lâché les yeux bleus, y guettant la moindre trace de mensonge. Il fut surpris du soulagement qui l’envahit quand il n’en vit aucune. 

\- Rassuré ? demanda-t-il tout en caressant la nuque tendue.  
\- … Hmpff... fut tout ce qu’il obtint comme réponse alors que le blond déposait l’ombre fantomatique d’un baiser sur les lèvres fines.   
Naruto poussa doucement le corps pâle vers l’arrière, l’obligeant à s’appuyer sur l’oreiller, et prenant place, agenouillé, entre les cuisses d'albâtre légèrement relevées. Il plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans les prunelles sombres, y cherchant encore une fois l’approbation d’avancer un peu plus loin, approbation qui se confirma quand les yeux noirs brillèrent d’un éclat décidé qu’il connaissait bien.

Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’était que ce ne fut pas facile. Sasuke lutta contre son angoisse pendant que Naruto de son côté procédait pas à pas, tout en faisant de son mieux pour l’aider à passer outre ses craintes et ses difficultés. Le shinobi à la chevelure dorée avait couvert son bien-aimé de baisers, ne rompant à aucun moment leur jeu de regards et leurs joutes buccales. Il avait détourné autant que possible l’attention du jeune Uchiwa des sensations inconfortables en noyant dans le même temps sa virilité d’attentions sulfureuses et sensuelles.

Au début, Sasuke avait serré les dents, manquant céder aux affres des souvenirs traumatisants plus d’une fois. Mais peu à peu, et parce que c’était Naruto et qu’il lui faisait confiance, il avait surmonté son appréhension, sa répulsion et sa panique, acceptant l’intrusion étrange des doigts de Naruto dans son corps. Cela s’avéra bien différent que dans ses réminiscences cauchemardesques, beaucoup moins douloureux et juste incommode.

Naruto y était allé avec beaucoup de lenteur et de douceur, profanant l’antre fragile et le distendant petit à petit, un doigt après l’autre, une phalange après l’autre. Il avait laissé le temps à Sasuke de s’y habituer, l’aidant à passer outre l’intrusion, et l’angoisse qu’elle générait, en déclenchant en lui des vagues chaudes et des pulsions lascives en le masturbant et en le cajolant, le réconfortant et le rassurant comme il pouvait. Il était plus que conscient du cadeau que l’amour de sa vie lui faisait et ce par quoi il s’obligeait à passer pour le satisfaire lui. 

Sasuke grimaça légèrement, ça n’était certes pas aussi douloureux que par le passé, mais ça n’avait rien de bien agréable. Sentir les muscles fragiles de son intimité étirés autour des doigts de Naruto était inconfortable, et il y avait cette sensation de brûlure qui l’irritait, malgré la substance aqueuse que le blond avait utilisé. Ses bras étaient toujours noués autour de la nuque cuivrée de son blond pendant que leurs bouches se joignaient et se rejoignaient, leurs langues jouant l’une avec l’autre, leurs lèvres se dévorant.

Naruto faisait coulisser sa main sur le membre dur et pulsant de son futur amant, trois de ses doigts enduits de lubrifiant entrant et sortant du puits étroit avec patience et prudence, à un rythme lent et régulier. L’élu de son cœur gémissait de temps en temps contre ses lèvres, parfois sous le coup du plaisir déclenché par les caresses voluptueuses sur son sexe, parfois sous l’inconfort provoqué par la sensation des doigts qui le pénétraient.

Une onde électrique chargée de félicité jouissive le traversa soudainement, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux, une exclamation indécente s’échappant instantanément de sa gorge. Bordel ! C’était quoi ça ? Ses sourcils bruns se froncèrent d’incompréhension, ne lâchant pas pour autant ni le cou, ni la bouche de Naruto. Son dos se cambra involontairement alors qu’il lâchait un nouveau gémissement profond et empreint de luxure, bien malgré lui, quand les doigts de Naruto s’étaient insinués une nouvelle fois en lui.

Naruto revint sur la bouche qui l’avait quittée pour gémir, y étouffant un soupir soulagé et un petit sourire de victoire. Ça y était, enfin ! Il l’avait trouvée ! Il l’avait enfin trouvée ! La prostate de Sasuke ! Iruka le lui avait bien expliqué, allant même jusqu’à lui montrer des planches anatomiques de corps masculins. La chose, cette chose, ce petit nodule de nerfs qui soulagerait enfin Sasuke, déclenchant en lui tout un tas de sensations hautement affriolantes et agréables, toujours selon Iruka. Et c’était vrai, l’instituteur ne s’était pas trompé, c’était le moins que l’on puisse dire ! 

Les langues de feu revinrent, encore plus puissantes qu’auparavant, chassant tout inconfort, brûlure et autres gênes. Il ne savait pas quel était ce point en lui qui déclenchait un tel brasier dans ses reins à chaque fois que le blond le stimulait, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s’arrête ! Inconsciemment, ses hanches se murent pour aller à la rencontre de ces doigts qui lui procuraient tant de plaisir, son dos s'arc-boutant sous les ondes incandescentes qui l’envahissaient et l’englobaient tout entier. Kamisama...

Il effleura à nouveau le petit nodule renflé au creux des parois chaudes qui convulsèrent sur ses doigts, les enserrant avec force sous la puissance du spasme qui secoua une nouvelle fois le brun qui se cambra un peu plus encore, la bouche fine s’ouvrant sur une complainte proche du miaulement, les orbes sombres se noyant d’un plaisir intense. Ça marchait, ça marchait vraiment ! Sasuke éprouvait vraiment, enfin, du plaisir alors que ses doigts le profanaient.

S’il avait été encore en état de penser, sûrement qu’il aurait eu honte des plaintes qui sortaient en continu de sa bouche entrouverte, mais les coulées de lave incendiaire, qui le consumaient, noyaient son esprit, ne lui laissant que l’envie de plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Il n’avait plus conscience de rien, ni des gémissements presque félins qui s’échappaient de sa gorge, ni de ses mains toujours agrippées à la chevelure blonde de Naruto, ni des ondulations lascives de son corps, plus rien à part ce feu divin qui grossissait dans le creux de ses reins.

Naruto introduisait ses doigts avec plus d’aisance, ses mouvements devenant de plus en plus soutenus, s’ingéniant à toujours venir appuyer sur ce point stratégique perdu dans l’antre chaud et moite, accueillant contre lui un Sasuke totalement immergé et éperdu dans le plaisir qu’il déclenchait grâce à ses doigts. Enfin, enfin, il pourrait réparer le mal que Kyuubi avait fait à l’être le plus précieux à ses yeux. Il effacerait le viol ignominieux dont Sasuke avait été la victime et remplacerait tous ces souvenirs pénibles par d’autres mille fois plus agréables. S’unir à Sasuke, ne faire qu’un avec lui, plonger dans ce corps ivre de plaisir entre ses bras et le combler au delà de l’imaginable.

Sasuke sentit sa jouissance monter avec une force qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé. C’était intense, dévastateur et inexorable ! La tête courbée en arrière, ses yeux grands ouverts qui ne voyaient plus, il haletait bruyamment entre deux cris langoureux, incapable de contrôler quoique ce soit. Perdu dans ce maelström orgasmique, il entendit la voix grave de Naruto lui dire quelque chose qu’il ne comprit pas. La seule chose qu’il décrypta, c’était que le blond n’en pouvait plus. Lui non plus n’en pouvait plus, mais incapable de proférer le moindre mot intelligible, il hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu’il comprenait parfaitement le problème de celui qui était la cause de tous ses tourments, aussi délicieux soient-ils. 

Lui aussi était au bord de ce qu’il pouvait endurer, et les exclamations et mouvements érotiques de la silhouette pâle qui lui faisait face n’avaient rien arrangé, bien au contraire. Prendre Sasuke avec ses doigts, du moment qu’il avait enfin trouvé la fameuse glande prostatique, s’était révélé une véritable torture pour lui. Il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’imaginer ce que ça lui ferait, à lui, de s’enfoncer enfin dans l’intimité chaude et moite qui s’était contractée par vagues tentatrices sur ses phalanges. Et là, oui, là, il n’en pouvait tout simplement plus. Son désir pour Sasuke était si fort qu’il en avait physiquement mal et que son entrejambe protestait énergiquement elle aussi.

Son geignement plaintif mourut sur les lèvres charnues qui dévorèrent les siennes quand les doigts, devenus les si-merveilleux-doigts qui lui faisaient voir des étoiles luxuriantes, quittèrent son intimité, le laissant avide et frustré. Se redressant, il se rapprocha autant que possible du jinchuriki, pestant intérieurement contre son ventre arrondi qui l’empêcha de se coller de tout son corps contre son amoureux. Il se laissa doucement repousser sur l’oreiller, et une main caressante sur sa joue lui fit focaliser ses orbes sombres sur le visage tendu par le désir de Naruto qui le dévorait littéralement de ses yeux d’un bleu brillant. 

\- Désolé Sas’ke, je sais que tu commençais à vraiment apprécier et tout, mais... moi j’en peux plus, là. J’ai trop envie de toi. Est-ce que tu veux bien qu’on... qu’on essaye tous les deux ?  
Les yeux noirs le scrutèrent, revenant peu à peu à l’instant présent et à la réalité de ce qui pointait entre les cuisses dorées par le soleil alors que Naruto était assis en tailleur sur le lit, se grattant machinalement l’arrière du crâne, le rouge de la gêne s’étendant sur ses joues, et le regardant d’un air plus qu'embêté et prudent.

\- … Usuratonkachi... murmura-t-il, l’excitation et le désir brûlant ses reins.  
Il s’empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel de consternation. Combien de fois devrait-il lui faire comprendre qu’il n’était pas une poupée de porcelaine prête à se briser en mille morceaux au moindre souffle de vent ? Il s’allongea sur le dos et tendit les bras vers son blond, son blond qui l’aimait tellement qu’il ferait n’importe quoi pour lui, même ne pas le toucher s’il le lui demandait, alors qu’il en mourrait d’envie. 

Naruto n’hésita pas une seconde à répondre à l’invitation silencieuse de l’élu de son cœur. Qui était-il donc pour oser ne serait ce que penser à contrarier un Uchiwa ? Personne ! Il se jeta sans plus de cérémonie sur les lèvres fines de Sasuke, retrouvant avec délectation la langue gourmande et insatiable de celui qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde, ses paumes redécouvrant la peau pâle et douce avec une envie avide. Il allait le dévorer, le posséder, s’unir à lui, ne faire plus qu’un avec lui. Et il ferait en sorte que le corps de son presque amant n’oublie jamais le sien !

Mais... voilà ! Dans leur frénésie charnelle les deux garçons avaient omis un détail, un détail de taille, un détail encombrant, un détail qui se rappela rapidement à eux : le ventre très arrondi de Sasuke ! Le dit ventre qui se dressait entre eux comme un obstacle, ou plutôt comme une bouée entre deux baigneurs, et dont la proéminence fut maintes fois maudite, même si elle abritait la vie, par les deux adolescents inexpérimentés qui durent se livrer à bien des contorsions pour trouver une position satisfaisant les exigences des deux parties. 

Allongés l’un sur l’autre ? Impossible. L’Uzumaki était, certes généreusement gâté par Dame Nature, mais c’était insuffisant pour pouvoir pénétrer l’Uchiwa tout en l’embrassant. Le brun étendu sur le dos et le blond agenouillé entre ses jambes ? Impensable ! Le brun fit clairement savoir que sa bouche n’appréciait pas d’être aussi éloignée de sa jumelle. Le jinchuriki à genoux et le porteur du sharingan à califourchon sur lui ? Trop acrobatique ! Le porteur du sharingan se retrouvait obligé à avoir les genoux au niveau de ses épaules pour que le jinchuriki puisse espérer s’insinuer dans l’antre chaud qu’il avait si soigneusement préparé.

Ce fut finalement une chute sur le matelas qui leur donna la solution. Après tout, n’était-ce pas dans cette position qu’ils se couchaient chaque soir ? Les deux futurs amants s’étendirent sur le flanc, Naruto prenant place derrière Sasuke et l'enveloppant de ses bras, dans cette posture qui leur était devenue si instinctive. A force de petits tâtonnements et autres ajustements, ils finirent par trouver la solution à tous leurs menus problèmes et autres exigences, comblant ainsi les besoins et les attentes des deux parties plus que concernées. 

Sasuke était de trois quart, son flanc et sa cuisse touchant le matelas. Naruto soutenait son dos un peu surélevé, son bras passé derrière les omoplates de son brun, sa main effleurant le haut des côtes opposées à lui alors qu’il maintenait le corps couleur de lune bien calé contre le sien. Oui, dans cette position, c’était définitivement le plus simple ! Sasuke pouvait abuser autant qu’il le voulait de la bouche de Naruto et se raccrocher à sa nuque et à ses cheveux. Naruto, lui, pouvait, enfin, oui, enfin, posséder Sasuke. Et le ventre saillant n’était plus un obstacle à l’union de leurs deux corps bourrés de désir.

La main hâlée de Naruto se glissa entre les cuisses pâles, incitant Sasuke à les ouvrir, ce que ce dernier fit de bonne grâce. La jambe fuselée la plus proche de l’Uzumaki fut soulevée par une main cuivrée passée sous l’articulation du genoux, le pied fin ne touchant plus le matelas, l’autre jambe posée sur le lit se repliant en s’écartant largement de sa jumelle. Sasuke posa sa main, collée à Naruto, sur la hanche bronzée qui soutenait la sienne et glissa son bras opposé autour de la nuque aux cheveux dorés qu’il effleurait.

Leurs regards se soudèrent l’un à l’autre et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, Sasuke y noyant son impression pas très masculine, ni très ninja, d’être ainsi totalement offert et exposé, vulnérable. Ce désir si pressant, cette envie, ce besoin de plus qu’il ne savait pas comment gérer se firent plus pressants alors qu’il s’accaparait les lèvres charnues pendant que la langue mutine de son coéquipier revenait jouer avec la sienne dans un ballet empreint d’une faim torride de l’un pour l’autre.

Naruto ferma ses paupières, se concentrant sur son échange lingual et humide avec Sasuke, bien trop conscient de sa soif, de sa concupiscence, de sa boulimie dévorante pour son ancien coéquipier dont il était complètement dingue et qui le rendait fou. Kamisama, ce qu’il s'apprêtait à faire avec lui dépassait encore une fois toutes ses espérances, tous ses rêves les plus fous. Une chose qu’il n’aurait jamais pu croire possible, rejetant inconsciemment l’idée elle-même. Et pourtant... ça y était, il y était... La confiance de Sasuke reposait entre ses mains... 

Sa main navigua avec timidité sur le haut de cette cuisse cuivrée, découvrant petit à petit la sensation de l’épiderme gorgé de soleil sous ses doigts. Pourquoi Naruto ne bougeait-il plus ? Pourquoi avait-il fermé les yeux ? Est-ce qu’il hésitait encore à consommer ce qu’il lui donnait de bonne grâce au final ? Il se demanda vaguement s’il retrouverait les mêmes sensations provoquées par les doigts de son blond qui avaient explorés cette partie si intime de son anatomie maintenant largement accessible au membre dur qui était glissé entre ses fesses et se dressait juste sous le sien.

Il rouvrit ses yeux, plongeant dans les orbes sombres attentistes. Les doigts de Sasuke jouaient à la base de sa nuque, s’enfonçant avec légèreté dans ses mèches alors que l’autre main fraîche caressait maladroitement sa cuisse. Et s’il faisait mal au bébé en le pénétrant ? Et s’il lui faisait du mal tout court, à lui, malgré toute la préparation ? Une pointe d’angoisse mêlée de culpabilité l’étreignit. Au final, est-ce qu’il valait mieux que Kyuubi, vu ce qu’il s'apprêtait à faire ? 

Le temps parut suspendre sa course et Sasuke picora les lèvres de son désormais futur amant de baisers insistants. Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Pourquoi cette lueur de crainte dansait-elle dans les yeux si bleus où l’amour se le disputait au désir ? Il intensifia ses caresses de moins en moins timides sur la cuisse tannée qu’il sentit frissonner sous ses doigts et titilla de la pointe de sa langue les lèvres charnues. Naruto ne devait pas avoir peur pour lui, il se sentait prêt à franchir ce cap... Mais il ne pourrait le faire qu’avec lui !

Naruto se laissa emporter par la nouvelle vague de désir qui le traversa au contact de cette bouche cajoleuse et de cette main câline quoiqu’un peu brusque sur le haut de sa jambe. Oui, il avait terriblement envie de faire sien cet être si plein de courage, sans doute plus que lui au final, qu’il tenait entre ses bras. Il raffermit sa prise au creux du genoux d'albâtre et sa langue revint jouer avec sa jumelle trop longtemps abandonnée. Il transmit, à travers ses yeux et sa bouche, sa demande de pardon et d’absolution pour ce qu’il allait faire. 

Les reins de Naruto s’éloignèrent un peu des siens avec un mouvement fluide, un peu comme s’il se pliait sur lui même. La verge tendue qui frottait jusque là tout contre la sienne recula. Sasuke s’accrocha avec plus de force au cou bronzé, cherchant à se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, agrippant sa raison aux sensations du corps de Naruto contre le sien, aux lèvres de Naruto contre les siennes, aux mains de Naruto qui soutenaient sa jambe et le haut de son dos. 

Il tira peu à peu ses hanches en arrière, les faisant rouler sur elles-mêmes. Que Kamisama le pardonne... Il le désirait tant... Il l’aimait tellement... Son membre recula pour s’aligner lentement avec l’entrée fragile qu’il avait si soigneusement préparée, distendue, lubrifiée. Il avait l’impression de se tenir au bord d’un gouffre dont il ne voyait pas le fond, hésitant encore à sauter. Sasuke, éperdu, se suspendit à lui, une tension fébrile gagnant son corps opalescent.

Naruto... C’était Naruto... Naruto et ses si beaux yeux bleus. Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... Naruto, et personne d’autre. Naruto qui prenait soin de lui depuis des mois sans jamais se plaindre, toujours tendre et patient, à son écoute. Naruto en qui il avait confiance... Naruto qui subissait toutes ses sautes d’humeur, ses cauchemars et tout le reste, le soutenant sans faille, toujours là à ses côtés, quoiqu’il dise, quoiqu’il fasse... Naruto qui l’aimait. Naruto qui ne le trahirait jamais et ne lui ferait jamais sciemment le moindre mal. Naruto à qui il pouvait dévoiler ses failles et ses faiblesses... en toute sécurité.

Naruto prit une grande inspiration et embrassa désespérément l’amour de sa vie, poussant peu à peu ses reins vers l’avant, ne lâchant pas les yeux sombres qui se dilatèrent démesurément alors que Sasuke se cambrait entre ses bras, sa main se refermant en une poigne dure dans ses mèches blondes, sa bouche quittant finalement la sienne pour s’ouvrir petit à petit sur un grand cri muet qui se termina sur une faible plainte douce amère qui lui poignarda le cœur.

Son corps se raidit sous la poussée intruse qui le pénétra doucement, sans lui laisser la moindre échappatoire. Kamisama... C’était beaucoup plus gros que des doigts ça ! La sensation dérangeante et imposante le fit se tordre, sa gorge se nouant sur une exclamation qui resta silencieuse alors qu’il sentait son corps céder et s’ouvrir, accueillir en lui ce qui se frayait un chemin entre ses reins, toujours plus profondément. Son souffle devint chaotique. Naruto... Naruto était en train de s’introduire en lui... 

Naruto étouffa un grognement purement jouissif contre la tempe pâle de celui qu’il était enfin en train de faire sien, pour de bon. Le puits chaud et étroit ne le laissait pas passer facilement mais il s’y enfonça tout de même avec lenteur, jusqu’à la garde, retenant à la marge de son esprit ce torrent de culpabilité qui menaçait de le submerger malgré les sensations incroyables qu’il ressentait, percevant avec une acuité accrue la réaction de Sasuke. 

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, ses dents se plantant avec vigueur dans sa lèvre inférieure, Naruto lui laissant le temps de s’habituer à sa présence pleine et entière, immanquable, au creux de ses reins. Le coin de ses yeux devint de plus en plus humide et il sentit confusément deux larmes solitaires perler de ses paupières et dévaler ses joues. Naruto... Le sexe de Naruto était là, en lui, étirant son intimité... Il plongea dans ce regard si bleu, si chaud, amoureux, tendre et désireux. Naruto... 

S’obligeant à rester immobile, le blond lutta contre son envie de se déhancher furieusement dans ce corps qui l’enserrait de la plus délicieuse des façons. Sasuke... Sasuke, qu’il sentait tendu contre lui, et qui le fixait de ses prunelles humides et dilatées où se lisait l’inconfort proche de la douleur mêlé à un soupçon d’angoisse. Il devait se retenir ! Le laisser s'accoutumer à l’intrusion dont il était la victime consentante. Ne pas le brusquer, alors qu’il s’offrait ainsi à lui ! Mais Kamisama... que c’était difficile ! 

Sasuke resserra sa prise sur le cou hâlé et entreprit de dévorer les lèvres charnues du seul être au monde pour lequel il accepterait de se donner ainsi, détournant efficacement son attention de la légère brûlure irritante et désagréable qu’il ressentait. Oui, c’était douloureux, mais il avait connu pire... Bien pire ! Se perdant dans l’échange buccal où il retrouva le goût addictif de son blond, il se tortilla inconsciemment, cherchant à faire décroître l’inconfort qui l’habitait. 

Prenant son courage à deux mains et retenant fermement les rênes de son envie galopante, il se retira précautionneusement de l’antre chaud dans lequel il était engoncé, ne ressortant pas totalement. Naruto marqua une nouvelle pause, s’assurant du bien-être, tout relatif, mais bien-être quand même de Sasuke, avant d’y pénétrer à nouveau dans son entier, toujours avec douceur et patience. Il étouffa un grondement gorgé d’envie entre les lèvres fines de son amant. Le corps de son brun vibrait tout autour de sa virilité, l’accueillant, l’enserrant dans ses plis chauds, mettant sa retenue à rude épreuve. 

Sentir le sexe de Naruto quitter lentement son intimité, pour mieux y replonger ensuite était étrangement... excitant et stimulant ! Il avait curieusement envie de se déhancher au même rythme langoureux. Mais dans sa position actuelle, il était dans l’impossibilité de le faire. Un soupir lascif lui échappa alors que le membre turgescent reprenait possession de lui avec lenteur, s’enfonçant en lui, distendant ses chairs intimes pour s’y faire une place. Les braises du plaisir incandescent précédemment éprouvé, rougeoyèrent à nouveau. 

Pas à pas, sa cadence devint régulière et de moins en moins marquée par des pauses, se transformant en mouvements de hanches d’avant en arrière alanguis, son attention toujours focalisée sur son amour de brun qui semblait vivre de mieux en mieux l’expérience, même s’il notait toujours un inconfort latent qui teintait les réactions de ce dernier entre ses bras. Il repensa à tous les précieux conseils qu’Iruka lui avait donné et se serait presque tapé le front devant sa propre bêtise. Une chose, une seule chose était à faire, qu’il avait oubliée, tant le fait de faire l’amour à Sasuke lui tournait les sens. 

Sa bouche s’ouvrit brusquement sur une plainte ressemblant fortement à un miaulement alors que tout son corps s’arc-boutait soudainement. Là ! Juste là ! Ce point inconnu qui envoyait des ondes d’un plaisir si électrique et transcendant dans tout son être ! Naruto venait de le retrouver ! Et Kamisama que c’était bon ! Les langues de feu tendirent son corps, le faisant s’agripper avec force à la nuque bronzée, ses ongles griffant le haut de la cuisse musclée qui s’appuyait sur l’une de ses fesses. 

Naruto récupéra un brun exsangue et haletant, au regard voilé, contre ses lèvres. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier ça ? Ce petit nodule renflé, ce centre des plaisirs qui faisait, selon son ancien instituteur, tout l’intérêt d’être étreint de cette manière pour un homme : la prostate ! Et il venait adroitement de la retrouver à l’intérieur de son amant brun, pressant dessus alors qu’il le pénétrait à nouveau. Tout l’intérêt de faire l’amour à Sasuke était de le combler et de l’accabler de plaisir, et c’était l’arme ultime pour y arriver ! Alors, il n’avait plus qu’à l’utiliser, surtout au vu de ce premier résultat.

Son corps ondula et se contorsionna par vagues incontrôlées entre les mains de son blond, ses gémissements irrépressibles et de plus en plus intenses s’envolant vers le plafond. C’était... C’était... indescriptible... Le membre de Naruto entrait et ressortait progressivement, ne manquant pas une occasion d’appuyer ou d’affleurer ce point si particulier au creux de ses reins qui le faisait littéralement décoller. Sa bouche ouverte recevait de temps en temps un baiser ou un coup de langue de son ancien coéquipier qui avait pressé son front contre le sien. C’était bon ! C’était si bon ! 

Il faisait enfin véritablement l’amour à son bien-aimé, le noyant littéralement de plaisir, lui transmettant la force de ses sentiments par ce biais. Il le prenait sans jamais manquer le petit nodule renflé, maintenant à grand peine son rythme lent et précautionneux tant les spasmes et les convulsions autour de son membre le poussaient à aller plus vite, ce qu’il ne s’autorisait pas. Les exclamations de plus en plus jouissives qu’il arrachait à Sasuke le comblaient tout autant qu’elles l’excitait encore plus. Mais il tiendrait bon, il se l’était juré. 

Kamisama, comment était-ce possible ? Lui, qui avait tant souffert la première fois, sentait ses hanches se tordre d’elles mêmes pour essayer de venir à la rencontre de cette virilité qui le labourait tout en lui procurant ces sensations incroyablement affriolantes et puissantes. Il s’accrochait à Naruto, ses ongles égratignant la peau dorée de sa nuque et de sa cuisse, les seuls endroits à sa portée. Les vagues qui le parcouraient, croissant depuis ses reins, étaient faites d’un plaisir incandescent et si jouissif qu’il sentait la pression dans son propre membre négligé devenir de plus en plus pressante à chaque fois que Naruto trouvait le moyen d’atteindre cet épicentre.

Cédant un peu à son désir qui le rendait fou, il augmenta légèrement sa cadence, déclenchant une nouvelle tempête voluptueuse chez son amant à la peau d'albâtre et au visage éperdu de plaisir qui frissonnait en continu, et dont les gémissements se rapprochèrent un peu plus des cris. Sasuke se pâmait littéralement sous ses assauts. Pourtant, son brun trouva la force de plonger ses yeux troubles et étiolés dans les siens et de formuler une demande qui fouetta ses sens tout autant qu’elle le surprit, et à laquelle il répondit avec un baiser passionné.

\- Ahnnn... Ah ! Na-Naru... plus... hmmmmm... Ah ! hnnnn... plus plus vi-teee... réclama-t-il, abîmé dans le maelström sulfureux et torride qui l’emportait bien plus loin qu’il n’aurait jamais pu l’imaginer.  
Le goût sucré des lèvres de son tourmenteur diaboliquement doué, qui s’ingéniait à le propulser vers le septième ciel, envahit sa bouche avec fougue, attisant ce désir fou d’en vouloir plus, toujours plus, encore plus, de monter encore, plus fort, plus vite, vers cet orgasme qu’il sentait poindre et qu’il voulait désespérément atteindre. 

Les parois du puits chaud et humide, dans lequel il se délectait de se mouvoir, palpitaient et pervibraient tout autour de son sexe dur, si dur qu’il se sentait déjà sur le point d’exploser. Accroître son allure lui arracha un rugissement grave qui s’écrasa dans le cou opalin de son amant à la chevelure de jais. Il le désirait, il le voulait, il le possédait enfin; et rien ne valait ces sensations, tous ces sentiments prégnants qui l’agitaient. Il était en train de faire l’amour à Sasuke, qui lui en redemandait ! Sasuke, son Sasuke, celui qu’il aimait plus que tout, le centre de son univers, qui se tordait de plaisir entre ses bras.

Les hanches de Naruto claquèrent contre ses reins, toute retenue enfin disparue chez son amoureux. Ses gémissements et ses complaintes se muèrent en cris au milieu de sa respiration hiératique. Les langues de feu vivace le dévoraient, emportant tout sur leur passage, le laissant pantelant et enfiévré. Ce désir, cette envie, qui brûlaient en une boule chaude et vibrante dans ses reins étaient aussi délectables que torturants, car il restait encore trop loin du point culminant qu’il cherchait à dépasser et que pourtant il effleurait du bout des doigts.

Naruto laissa libre cours à sa fougue, s’enfonçant toujours plus loin, plus vite, plus fort dans cette caverne merveilleuse qui l’accueillait, l’oppressait, le retenait, le poussant vers un orgasme retentissant. Sasuke s’accrochait farouchement à lui comme il pouvait, sa voix prenant toujours plus d’ampleur, baignant dans le plaisir et la luxure que les va-et-viens de plus en plus frénétiques de son membre le possédant provoquaient. Conscient qu’il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, tant envahir le corps pâle était délectable, il chercha comment accélérer la chute de son amant dans la jouissance et la volupté ultime.

La fièvre incandescente qui l’habitait ne faisait que grandir et se répandre dans tout son être avec une violence de plus en plus insoutenable, l’amenant au bord de l’oblivion sans jamais réussir à l’atteindre, le frustrant énormément. Il lui manquait quelque chose... Un effleurement à la base de son sexe tendu à l’extrême, et jusque là délaissé, intensifia le plaisir bouillonnant qui le possédait. Un cri lascif lui échappa à l’attouchement éphémère, son corps ondoyant autant que possible, réclamant encore cette caresse qui le ferait, il le sentait, définitivement basculer.

Si seulement il pouvait avancer plus sa main pour mieux saisir la chair turgescente qu’il ne pouvait que frôler du bout des doigts, il pourrait alors emmener son brun vers ce septième ciel que lui-même commençait à sentir tout proche, trop proche. Un grognement de frustration roula dans sa gorge, allant mourir dans le cou pâle de l’amour de sa vie, alors qu’il le prenait à un rythme de moins en moins régulier, luttant autant que possible pour retarder l’explosion charnelle qu’il sentait imminente.

Il sentit confusément sa cuisse glisser sur le bras de Naruto, le pli de son genoux se retrouvant emboîté sur l’articulation du coude de celui qui l’emmenait toujours plus loin sur ces chemins pavés d’extase, de concupiscence, de débauche impudique et charnelle en une exploration de ses sens violente et dantesque. Il se retrouva un peu plus replié entre les bras de son amant. Un vagissement transi s’échappa de ses lèvres quand une paume chaude et moite se referma enfin sur sa virilité gonflée et avide d’être touchée.

Encore un peu ! Il devait tenir encore un peu ! Les ongles qui s’enfonçaient dans sa cuisse, les doigts effilés qui s’agrippaient à ses cheveux, les exclamations érotiques qui résonnaient à ses oreilles, le souffle hiératique qui s’écrasait sur sa joue, étaient la preuve que Sasuke, son Sasuke, se pâmait entre ses bras. Il devait tenir ! Mais... Il n’y arriverait jamais ! Pas alors que les muscles qui l’enserraient dans cet antre chaud convulsaient presque en continu autour de son membre pendant qu’il le vilipendait à chaque coup de reins, sa main montant et descendant sur la chair pulsante du sexe, de son désormais amant, qui suintait de plus en plus de perles aqueuses et blanchâtres. 

Il était en train de mourir ! Il le savait ! Mais Kamisama ! Que c’était bon ! Son corps... son corps était noyé dans toutes ces sensations qui se conjuguaient. Il sentait... Il sentait... cette chose dure et brûlante aller et venir en lui, touchant sans cesse ce point si particulier, cette paume, calleuse et souple, arpenter sa verge sensible sur le point d’exploser. C’était trop, beaucoup trop... Cette montée vertigineuse et puissante galvanisa ses sens et il bascula, vocalisant ses ressentis alors qu’il se dissolvait tout entier dans cet océan tumultueux.

Le corps d’albâtre, couvert de sueur, vibrait et frissonnait sans discontinuer, son propriétaire perdu pour de bon dans la tempête de plaisir et de luxure qu’il y déclenchait. Plonger en Sasuke... Le faire sien... Lui faire l’amour... S’unir à lui, ne faire plus qu’un avec lui. C’était si incroyable ! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n’aurait jamais imaginé que cet être si fier, si fort, si doué et surtout si précieux à ses yeux, presque inateignable, s’offrirait un jour à lui de cette manière. Le masque impassible avait laissé la place à tout un tas d’expressions lascives ô combien érotiques et sensuelles, ce corps rompu au combat fondait sous ses caresses et ses aller-retours de plus en plus sauvages. Le brun, en se donnant à lui, lui avait fait un présent inestimable. Pour lui, c’était l’aboutissement de son amour pour Sasuke. Mais pour celui qui venait de devenir son amant, qu’est-ce que ça représentait ? Pourquoi l’avait-il fait ?

Le feu incendiaire qui le consumait explosa littéralement en lui, emportant tout sur son passage. ll se tendit brutalement avant de fondre sous la puissance de l’orgasme qui le ravagea. Sa nuque ploya vers l’arrière, sa bouche s’ouvrant sur un cri puissant et voluptueux. Sa vision tourna au blanc tandis que de longs rubans laiteux jaillissaient de sa verge, se répandant sur son ventre proéminent et les doigts divins qui l’avaient fait totalement basculer dans cet abîme de luxure. Il relâcha sa prise sur la nuque et la cuisse bronzées, et s’effondra sur le lit, vidé, aussi plein de vie qu’une simple poupée de chiffons, définitivement englouti par ce trop plein d’émotions.

C’était trop ! Sentir l’intimité de celui qu’il venait de précipiter dans l’orgasme ultime se contracter violemment autour de son sexe rompit les derniers lambeaux de retenue que Naruto possédait encore. Une plainte bestiale franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors que ses reins se propulsaient avec violence dans le puits bouillonnant. Il se répandit au plus profond du corps de cet homme qu’il aimait plus que tout, la jouissance le fauchant enfin et noyant complètement ses sens, l’emportant lui aussi dans un torrent de volupté si intense que son corps se contracta brutalement, intensément et intimement imbriqué dans celui de Sasuke. 

Les deux amants restèrent un moment immobiles, effondrés pèle-mêle sur le lit. Leurs souffles hachés se répercutaient dans la chambre, de plus en plus réguliers au fur et à mesure que les sensations orgasmiques qui les avaient emportés s’étiolaient. Les mains hâlées relâchèrent la cuisse pâle, le corps arrondi du brun retrouvant lentement le moelleux du matelas sous son dos. Un geignement de frustration tomba mollement des lèvres fines quand le membre épais quitta l’antre chaud qu’il venait de posséder. Il fut vite étouffé par une bouche charnue qui se posa en un baiser tendre sur celles-ci. 

Naruto écarta tendrement les mèches brunes collées de sueur au visage fin et grave. Il fit doucement glisser le corps alangui sous la couverture bariolée, récupérant son caleçon et s’en servant pour essuyer le mont proéminent qui avait été éclaboussé par les reliefs jouissifs, et sa main encore gluante, avant de s’en débarrasser pour de bon. Quand il enveloppa l’édredon sur la silhouette abandonnée, deux bras déliés se tendirent vers lui et l'agrippèrent. Il sourit amoureusement à son brun, avant de poser sa tête sur le torse couleur de gypse, écoutant ce cœur dont les battements désordonnés décroissaient, sentant les mains fraîches se refermer sur son dos alors qu’il se lovait tout contre son amour, sentant peu à peu la fatigue l’abattre pour de bon.

Sasuke retrouva avec une pointe de soulagement la chaleur apaisante de cet être qui venait de le faire grimper au septième ciel. Il le sentit se couler tout contre lui, sur le côté, une main dans ses cheveux, un bras le ceinturant juste au-dessus de son ventre alors qu’une joue tiède se posait sur sa cage thoracique. Un petit soupir de bien-être lui échappa, ses mains se posant sur l’échine cuivrée. Il était bien là, juste là, reposant, indolent, dans ce lit, enveloppé par la présence bienveillante et aimante de Naruto. Et iI ne lutta pas quand ses paupières, devenues trop lourdes, se fermèrent. Bercé par le souffle de plus en plus lourd et régulier qui s’écrasait sur sa peau, il laissa sa conscience ouatée, encore imprégnée par les effluves de la jouissance, sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 15: Sur d’autres routes...  
> Le soleil radieux l’éblouit, les oiseaux chantent, l’horizon au bout de la route s'éclaircit... Vraiment ?


	15. Sur d'autres routes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le soleil radieux l’éblouit, les oiseaux chantent, l’horizon au bout de la route s'éclaircit... Vraiment ?

Naruto papillonna des paupières, retrouvant le toucher velouté de la peau de Sasuke tout contre lui. Il aperçut du coin de l’œil le ventre rebondi sur lequel il passa finalement une main caressante. Le futur père dormait toujours, une main enfouie dans ses cheveux dorés, l’autre posée dans son dos, sa respiration calme et régulière s’échappant de sa bouche entrouverte. Pas de cauchemars, rien, une nuit complète passée sans encombres, constata le jinchuriki tout en observant la fenêtre, mesurant l’avancée des rayons du soleil qui filtraient entre les rideaux sombres.

Un sourire immense et doux étira ses lèvres alors qu’il continuait à caresser avec tendresse le mont proéminent. Incroyable... Les souvenirs de la soirée sulfureuse lui revinrent en mémoire avec incrédulité et un élan d’amour sans borne le submergea pour le corps étendu sur le dos à ses côtés. Ils l’avaient fait... Ils l’avaient vraiment fait... Lui et Sasuke avaient couché ensemble... Il avait fait l’amour à Sasuke... Lui, Naruto, à Sasuke, son Sasuke, la personne qui résumait tout son univers et qui bientôt lui donnerait un enfant, leur enfant.

Leur enfant. Il intensifia ses caresses sur la peau tendue, essayant d’imaginer à quoi il, ou elle, ressemblerait. Aurait-il la même peau pâle que son amour ? Aurait-il les cheveux blonds comme lui ? Ou roux comme sa mère ? Le souvenir d’un rêve où il pique-niquait avec Sasuke et un mini-Sasuke lui revint. Oh comme il aimerait que cette scène puisse réellement se produire ! Alors qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées, une légère déformation se fit sentir sous sa main, agrandissant son sourire. 

\- Coucou bébé ! murmura-t-il doucement se penchant jusqu’à frôler de sa bouche l’épiderme laiteux.   
Au moment où il s’apprêtait à embrasser le ventre arrondi, un doute affreux lui tordit les entrailles. Et si, hier soir, il avait fait mal au bébé ? Se redressant d’un bond, il s’agenouilla sur le matelas, ses deux mains encadrant la colline de chair et il posa son front sur celle-ci et chuchota d’un ton désolé.

\- Pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Je t’ai pas fait trop mal hier soir ? Pardon ! Pardon ! Je le ferai plus ! Je suis désolé ! Ne m’en veux pas, bébé ! Par...Aïe !  
Un coup sur le dessus de son crâne stoppa sa tirade contrite, attirant son regard vers le visage encore marqué par le sommeil de Sasuke. Celui-ci le fixait d’un air mi-exaspéré mi-amusé, les yeux endormis.  
-... Usuratonkachi !

Frottant son cuir chevelu martyrisé, le jinchuriki fit une moue boudeuse en marmonnant.   
\- Mais... ça fait mal ! Sas’ke ! Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?  
Le futur père leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :  
\- … Tu m’as réveillé... Tu parlais à mon ventre, baka ! Tu crois quoi, qu’il va te répondre ?   
Naruto sourit d’un air idiot, comme il savait si bien le faire, et Sasuke se laissa, une fois de plus, attendrir par la réaction ô combien habituelle chez le blond.

Naruto ne put s’empêcher de se pencher vers le visage fin et grave dont une main alanguie frottait les yeux. Ses lèvres se posèrent fugitivement sur celles plus fines de son brun. Il avait le droit de faire ça, non ? Surtout après ce qu’ils avaient fait hier soir ensemble, non ? Plus si sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça d’avoir suivi son instinct, il se redressa, attendant sur des charbons ardents la réaction du premier concerné qui occupait à présent toutes ses pensées.

Sasuke se redressa légèrement pour l’empêcher de trop s’éloigner, collant sa bouche à la sienne pour un ballet tendre et langoureux, qui laissa son crétin personnel dans un état de béatitude satisfaite alors que les bras couleur de neige se nouaient en un geste automatique autour de la nuque cuivrée. Naruto étreignit la taille épaissie qui se lova contre lui, répondant à la douce attaque buccale avec un léger temps de retard. 

Quand enfin, le porteur du sharingan relâcha son prisonnier, plus que consentant, celui-ci avait un sourire extatique sur son visage marqué de trois cicatrices pareilles à des moustaches sur chaque joue. D’un mouvement raide, le jeune brun entreprit la tâche difficile de sortir du lit, ne pouvant retenir une grimace et un sifflement à la douleur lancinante qui traversa le bas de ses reins. Leur activité de la veille au soir ne l’avait pas laissé complètement indemne. 

Naruto vint au secours de son amant, alors que ce dernier lui jetait un regard assassin, ruinant l’ambiance qui avait été si paisible et plaisante jusque là.   
\- Est-ce que ça va ?   
-... Tchh ! Et cette fois, c’est de ta faute en plus !  
La culpabilité se peignit sur le visage bronzé de l’Uzumaki pour la plus grande satisfaction de l’Uchiwa. Que la vengeance était douce !

Une fois certain qu’il était stable sur le plancher des vaches, il repoussa le crétin et se dirigea d’une démarche alourdie et plus ou moins en canard vers son objectif : les toilettes, sa vessie malmenée par le poids du petit être qui grandissait en lui. Bon sang, décidément, rien ne lui serait épargné.   
\- … J’ai faim... lança-t-il au blond alors qu’il sortait de la chambre à coucher.

La figure de Naruto s’éclaira. Maintenant au moins, il savait comment se faire pardonner, au moins un peu. Débordant d’une énergie renouvelée, il prit le chemin de la cuisine, ayant dans l’idée de préparer un petit déjeuner gargantuesque à Sasuke, avec tout ce que ce dernier aimait. Son adorable brun entêté accepterait-il de le prendre au lit ? Ou bien dans le salon ? Vu comment l’amour de sa vie se massait les reins tout en marchant et grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, tenter de s’asseoir à table sur une chaise était proscrit.

Sasuke était confortablement adossé à une montagne d’oreillers, les reliefs du petit déjeuner bien trop copieux dans le plateau que Naruto avait préparé et il devait reconnaître que le blond s’y était donné du mal. Ce dernier l’avait empaqueté dans un kimono propre, sans qu’il n'ait eu son mot à dire, un caleçon et un t-shirt ayant fait leur apparition sur le corps tanné par le soleil quand il était ressorti des toilettes, puis il l’avait aidé à s’installer sur le lit, le calant avec des coussins.

Il suivit des yeux le blond qui débarrassa les restes de leur repas, son regard s’attardant sur les formes athlétiques de son... son quoi d’ailleurs ? Qu’étaient-ils l’un pour l’autre maintenant ? Amis ? Oui, ça c’était une certitude, et ce malgré ses années d’absence. Rivaux ? Bon à l’heure actuelle, ils ne pouvaient pas se battre, mais théoriquement ils l’étaient encore, non ? Amants ? A sa grande honte, il se sentit rougir aux souvenirs de la veille. 

Ils avaient... fait l’amour. Ensemble. Naruto et lui. Et il avait aimé, oh oui impossible de se mentir sur ce coup, il avait aimé. Ça avait été tellement différent de ce que lui avait fait subir Kyuubi ! Jamais il n’aurait cru pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir avec son corps, encore moins avec cette partie là. Dans les bras de Naruto, il s’était senti... aimé, protégé, précieux, et il s’était abandonné à cet homme, qui le sécurisait mieux que personne, éloignant ses ombres.

Le petit être qui nichait dans son ventre s’agita, et avec un léger soupir il posa sa main fine sur son abdomen et le caressa espérant que cela suffirait à calmer les coups qu’il sentait. Le discours contrit qui l’avait réveillé lui revint en mémoire lui amenant un rictus tendrement moqueur.   
\- Quel crétin ! Comme si tu pouvais comprendre ! Tchh... Pauvre bébé, avec un père pareil, tu n’es pas sorti de l’auberge...

Sa paume, qui naviguait doucement sur la colline de chair, se figea alors que ses yeux s’écarquillaient soudainement s’abaissant vers son abdomen. Non ! Il ne venait quand même pas de parler à cet enfant qui n’était même pas encore né ? Si ? Il se fusilla lui-même du regard, c’était la faute des hormones ! Et de Naruto ! Et non, il ne l’avait pas trouvé absolument adorable à genoux devant son ventre arrondi en train de se confondre en excuses devant un bébé qui ne devait même pas pouvoir l’entendre !

\- Voilà c’est lui qui m’a contaminé ! Sa bêtise est contagieuse ! C’est...  
Sasuke se frappa le front, se rendant compte qu’il recommençait à parler tout seul ! Mais que quelqu’un l'assomme ! De l’autre côté de la porte restée entrouverte, le supposé responsable de la monologuite aiguë d’un certain Uchiwa se retenait de rire, un sourire amusé étirant sa bouche et une lueur d’affection allumant ses iris bleus. Il ne dirait jamais à son brun à quel point il le trouvait trop chou ainsi, sûr qu’il n’y survivrait pas. 

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance paisible, parfois rompue par une remarque cinglante ou un bougonnement boudeur, entre un certain brun enceinte de six bons mois et ayant mal aux reins et un blond dynamique et plus amoureux que jamais se pliant en quatre pour faciliter la vie du brun en question. Mais de l’autre coté des hauts murs blancs qui protégeaient la maison et ses habitants, l’ambiance était bien différente pour tous ceux qui s'intéressaient de près ou de loin à la situation des deux adolescents... et à leur future descendance.

~oOo~

Assise derrière son bureau couvert de parchemins, la Godaime étudiait pour la énième fois les résultats des recherches de Kabuto, confrontant l’évolution d’un fœtus lors d’une grossesse normale et celle du jeune Uchiwa. Enfin, de ce qu’elle avait pu constater du développement du fœtus. Si elle savait avec certitude que le bébé était bien là et vivant, c’était bien la seule chose qu’elle savait, le mélange des trois chakra formant une sorte de coquille imperméable que son propre chakra n’avait pas réussi à franchir, ni même les appareillages médicaux standard.

Toutes ses conclusions se basaient sur l’état de santé de Sasuke et sur la circonférence de son abdomen. Et si elle s’en tenait à ça, tout était normal. Le jeune homme avait pris quelques kilos, un peu moins que la moyenne mais il en avait perdu au début de sa grossesse, donc rien d’affolant. Son ventre s’était développé tardivement, ce qui était normal vu la déprime, proche du déni, que l’adolescent avait fait à l’annonce du diagnostic, mais depuis il s’était bien rattrapé.

Elle n’avait, en revanche, aucune idée du développement du bébé, ni sa taille, ni son poids, ni son sexe, rien. Elle entendait son cœur battre, preuve qu’il était bel et bien vivant, et il donnait des coups, donc possédait une activité cognitive, mais c’était tout ce qu’elle savait. Un soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres rouges, cette grossesse lui causait bien du soucis. Qu’est-ce qui avait pris à Orochimaru de vouloir acquérir l’immortalité, surtout de cette manière, sans penser aux possibles conséquences !

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, la tirant de ses réflexions. Avec un sourire, Tsunade se retourna vers Shizune, l’attirant à elle pour déposer un chaste et doux baiser sur les lèvres fines de la médic-nin brune. La jeune femme ne manqua pourtant pas la ride soucieuse qui barrait toujours le front de sa compagne blonde. Se séparant doucement du visage levé vers elle, elle jeta un œil au bureau disparaissant sous le monticule de documents.

\- Tu t'inquiètes encore pour Sasuke et sa grossesse ? dit-elle, formulant ses pensées.  
\- Oui. Je ne peux que le percevoir ce bébé et ça me contrarie. Je ne sais même pas quelle est l’essence de son propre chakra.   
\- Tu crois que le bébé pourrait hériter d’une partie du chakra démoniaque ?  
\- Honnêtement, je n’en sais absolument rien. Il n’y a qu’à espérer que non. Et puis cet accouchement à venir ne sera pas sans risques.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
\- Les risques traditionnels liés à une césarienne : hémorragie, infection, l’opération en elle-même qui pourrait endommager le corps de Sasuke ou bien blesser le bébé car je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais trouver quand je vais opérer, le taux de mortalité du bébé est tout de même deux à dix fois plus important, je peux très bien aussi toucher la colonne vertébrale et Sasuke se retrouverait paralysé. Mais ça c’est dans le cas d’une césarienne chez une femme, hors Sasuke étant un homme, les risques peuvent être multipliés. 

\- Je suis sûre que tout va très bien se passer, après tout tu es le meilleur médecin de tout le monde ninja, répondit la brune, pleine de confiance.  
\- Sans doute, mais après, Sasuke pourrait avoir des séquelles graves. Il pourrait ne pas récupérer ses facultés de ninja et ne plus être capable de malaxer son propre chakra. Le chakra de Kyuubi pourrait très bien rester en lui, même après l’accouchement, causant le même genre de malaises qu’il a déjà eu. 

\- Il pourrait y avoir d’autres dommages que je ne suis pas en mesure d’anticiper car les recherches de Kabuto ne vont pas jusque là. Et tout ça bien sûr, c’est en supposant qu’il survive à l’accouchement... Je ne sais même pas si ce bébé est viable hors du ventre qui lui sert d’incubateur et s’il est normal. Imagine leur choc si cet enfant à naître est difforme ou pire encore... conclue-t-elle.

Tsunade souffla de dépit. Non, il n’y avait rien qu’elle puisse faire pour éliminer une partie de toutes ces incertitudes et ces risques au sujet de la grossesse hors normes du descendant Uchiwa. Shizune lui frotta le dos en signe de réconfort et lui embrassa légèrement le front, sensible aux tracas et à l’appréhension qu’elle percevait chez sa compagne d’ordinaire si sûre d’elle-même et de ses capacités. Si même elle doutait, alors le sort du jeune homme brun et de l’enfant à venir étaient bien sombre et incertain. 

\- Évidemment, tu ne leur en as pas parlé… supposa Shizune, d’une voix où perçait une pointe de reproche.  
La Hokage fronça les sourcils et d’un ton péremptoire déclara :  
\- Non ! Et je t’interdis de le faire ! Ils ont assez de soucis comme ça, inutile d’en rajouter ! C’est déjà un miracle qu’ils ne se soient pas déjà entre-tués et que le village soit encore debout. Tu auras la lourde charge de les préparer à gérer les contractions et à s’occuper d’un nourrisson, alors n’en rajoute pas. 

La brune se redressa et fixa d’un œil sévère sa supérieure hiérarchique, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avant de lui demander :  
\- Et que leur diras-tu s’il y a des complications ? As-tu pensé à leurs réactions ? Ils ont dix-sept ans et cela ne sera déjà pas facile pour eux, alors s’il y a un problème ils risquent de le vivre très mal. Tu leur mens alors qu’ils te font confiance, ils ne te le pardonneront pas si facilement, surtout pas Sasuke. 

Poussant un profond soupir, la plantureuse médic-nin se pinça l’arrête du nez avant de sortir une bouteille de saké et une coupelle qu’elle remplit. Elle prit le temps d’avaler une gorgée du fort breuvage qui lui brûla la gorge avant de répondre.  
\- Je le sais parfaitement, mais c’est ma décision et je suis prête à l’assumer. J’ai bien conscience que quelque part je les trahis, mais quand je vois à quel point Naruto s’inquiète au moindre soucis, même pour les plus bénins, je me doute que si les choses se passent mal ce sera dramatique pour lui. Pour le moment je préfère le protéger de tout ça, il a bien assez de choses à gérer, inutile de lui en rajouter.

Se tournant vers sa disciple, elle lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et conclut d’une voix plus enjouée :  
\- Et puis qui sait ! Avec ces deux là, il faut s’attendre à tout. Peut-être que tout se passera très bien. Il l’aime tellement son Sasuke qu’il serait bien capable de le ramener d’entre les morts s’il le fallait.  
Shizune capitula devant les sages paroles avisées et retourna un sourire léger à la femme qu’elle aimait. Elle fit une courte prière silencieuse pour que le sort soit favorable à ce drôle de couple qui la touchait.

~ oOo ~

Assise sur un banc de bois, bras et jambes croisées, Tsunade se tenait face aux deux honorables membres du conseil, Koharu et Homura eux aussi assis sur un banc de l’autre de la table. Les deux vieillards fixaient la hokage d’un regard acéré, que la blonde leur rendait bien. La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Koharu prit la parole la première, brisant le silence pesant.  
\- Et c’est tout ?

Tsunade retint un sourire, non ce n’était pas tout, mais que ces deux vautours ne comptent pas sûr elle pour tout leur révéler.  
\- Non ! Mais je doute que savoir que Zetsu est un bien piètre cuisinier vous intéresse particulièrement.   
\- Effectivement, ça n’a aucun intérêt militaire de savoir ça, soupira Homura. C’est vraiment tout ce que Sasuke Uchiwa t’a donné comme information ? 

\- Il n’est pas membre de l’Akatsuki depuis longtemps, et Madara ne lui fait pas vraiment confiance. Les membres de l’organisation en savent assez peu les uns sur les autres, pour éviter la fuite d’information je suppose, répliqua la blonde.  
\- Si tu avais laissé Ibiki se charger de lui, peut-être aurait-il eu une meilleure mémoire, lança Koharu acide.

Tsunade eut un rictus malicieux et, plantant un regard calculateur dans celui accusateur de la vieille femme, dit d’une voix tranquille :  
\- Et prendre le risque de mettre Sasuke et le bébé en danger ? Après c’est vous qui voyez, soit vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, soit vous voulez un descendant potentiellement porteur du sharingan pour le village. Et Naruto aurait fini par perdre ses moyens et se déchaîner contre vous si Ibiki avait poursuivi ses interrogatoires. 

Les deux membres du conseil échangèrent un regard entendu. Tout savoir sur l’Akatsuki était certes important, mais le bébé à venir serait un atout non négligeable pour Konoha. Se retournant vers la médic-nin, Homura demanda :  
\- En parlant de ce bébé... Comment se passe la grossesse ?   
Un soupir franchi les lèvres rouges de la plantureuse blonde.

\- Ça se déroule bien, enfin semble-t-il. Le mélange des chakras empêche toute investigation qui me permettrait d’examiner le fœtus. Je ne peux donc que me baser sur le bilan de santé de Sasuke Uchiwa, et pour l’instant tout va bien.   
\- Il entame son septième mois, n’est-ce pas ? reprit Koharu.   
\- Oui. L’idéal serait qu’il tienne jusqu’au neuvième mois, mais en cas de gros problème on peut dès maintenant pratiquer la césarienne. 

Après une courte discussion autour de la grossesse peu ordinaire du dernier survivant du clan maudit, Tsunade quitta la pièce, rejoignant son bureau où une montagne de paperasse l’attendait. Les deux membres du conseil du village caché de la feuille se retrouvèrent seuls, en tête à tête. Ils s’entre-regardèrent. Koharu fut la première à briser le silence qui s’était étendu entre eux :  
\- Qu’en penses-tu ? 

Homura prit le temps de réfléchir, ses coudes en appui sur la table, son menton parcheminé posé sur ses mains croisées.   
\- Je pense qu’il serait préférable de laisser la grossesse se dérouler tranquillement. Nous aviserons après l’accouchement. Et si l’Uchiwa survit, il nous faudra prendre en compte l’attachement irrationnel qu’éprouve pour lui le jinchuriki.   
\- Nous pourrions justement faire en sorte qu’il n’y survive pas. Ça nous éviterait bien des tracas.

Le vieil homme fixa un instant sa comparse et soupira.  
\- Ce serait prendre le risque de déclencher la colère du porteur de Kyuubi. Je serai partisan de la jouer plus en finesse. On peut fortement inciter l’Uchiwa à quitter le village, une fois le bébé né. L’Uzumaki lui courrait encore après, et de ce fait nous aurions le champ libre pour nous approprier l’enfant. 

\- Dans ce cas, un allié ne sera pas de trop pour tirer les ficelles dans l’ombre et pousser le porteur du sharingan à partir, conclu Koharu.  
\- Tu as quelqu’un en tête ? reprit le vieillard, jetant un air aigu à sa comparse.  
\- Peut-être, nous verrons. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.   
Sur ces paroles sibyllines les deux vieillards quittèrent la salle, rejoignant leurs appartements respectifs. 

Inconscient des manigances qui se jouaient dans leur dos, les deux futurs parents étaient actuellement dans le jardin bordant la maison qu’ils occupaient, et jardinaient. Enfin, les clones de l’un d’entre eux jardinaient, pendant que l’orignal, assis en tailleur sur la terrasse, massait le pied de son brun. Sasuke, étendu sur une pile de coussins chatoyants, profitait de l’attention constante du blond, dont il était l’objet depuis le matin. 

Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’était que son crétin personnel le choyait tout particulièrement. Après un petit déjeuner gargantuesque servit au lit, Naruto avait insisté pour le baigner, le savonnant et lui shampouinant les cheveux, puis il l’avait habillé. Ce qui avait d’ailleurs donné lieu à une petite altercation entre eux sur son refus catégorique d’enfiler un boxer que de toute manière il n’aurait pas réussi à enlever sans se tourner en ridicule ou qui l’aurait obligé à solliciter l’aide de son colocataire pour le retirer.

Le blond avait fini par céder de mauvaise grâce, pas vraiment convaincu par son silence buté, après un baka bien senti mais préférant tout de même battre en retraite. Après, avait suivi une session télé qui avait ramené la paix dans leur petit ménage. Naruto s’était également chargé du repas, envoyant l’une de ses photocopies acheter ce qui tentait Sasuke aujourd’hui, à savoir de la viande grillée. Et après tout ça, il l’avait soigneusement installé sous la véranda, arguant qu’il le trouvait un peu pâle et que le soleil lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien, en rajoutant une couche avec une histoire à dormir debout de production de vitamines à laquelle l’Uchiwa n’avait compris goutte et qui l’avait laissé de marbre.

Et maintenant, il profitait donc du soleil, Naruto massant ses mollets et ses pieds avec détermination, inquiet par sa démarche plus claudicante qu’à l’accoutumée. Ce qui lui avait fait bien sûr lever les yeux au ciel et réprimer une remarque cinglante sur l’origine réelle de cette allure plus canardesque qu’autre chose quand il marchait, se contentant d’assassiner son idiot personnel d’un regard qui en disait long, et qui en tout cas avait le mérite de lui épargner de rentrer dans certains détails peu reluisants. 

Les orbes sombres suivaient sans vraiment les voir les clones qui s’activaient dans le jardin, se demandant vaguement à quoi cela ressemblerait une fois fini. Il retint un soupir désabusé en voyant l’un des blonds creuser le fameux bassin en forme de grenouille qui accueillerait l’été les carpes Koï, les batraciens et les lotus. Il espéra que l’idiot ne solliciterait pas son avis pour aller choisir les charmantes bestioles, il n’y connaissait rien et ça ne l’intéressait pas vraiment. Et puis le bébé serait né, et il faudrait bien que l’un d’eux le garde à la maison, parce que pas question d’aller à l’animalerie avec un nourrisson ! 

Lui de toute façon, les seuls animaux qui avaient un tant soit peu d’intérêt à ses yeux, c’était les serpents quand il en avait besoin. Et puis ça risquait d’être dangereux cette histoire de bassin. Quand le bébé commencerait à marcher, il faudrait de toute façon l’assécher ou le grillager car il était hors de question qu’un tel danger soit à la portée de leur enfant. Il pourrait bien y tomber et finir par s’y noyer. Il était, lui, bien placé pour savoir qu’avec un enfant turbulent, tout était à craindre et quelques minutes d'inattention suffisaient pour qu’un malheur arrive. Il en avait d’ailleurs encore une cicatrice juste à la racine de ses cheveux. 

Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de ça ? Il n’avait même pas encore décidé de ce qu’il ferait après la naissance. Partir... ou rester ? Il avait de bonnes raisons de partir et autant de raisons de rester, et si Naruto était suffisamment naïf pour croire que tout se passerait sans encombre et avait foi en l’avenir, ce n’était pas son cas. Il avait connu de bien trop près la fourberie, le mensonge, la haine et la bêtise humaine pour se laisser berner par de belles promesses. 

S’il partait, certes Naruto en souffrirait, mais il finirait par s’en remettre, non ? Et les choses seraient plus simples pour leur enfant. Il n’aurait pas le poids du nom des Uchiwa à porter, et il pourrait avoir une enfance normale, entouré par un père aimant et protecteur. Avec un peu de chance, Naruto trouverait une femme qui les aimerait lui et son enfant, apportant une présence maternelle auprès de ce dernier. Hinata faisait d’ailleurs une excellente candidate au rôle, et Sasuke, malgré le peu d’estime qu’il avait envers la jeune femme, était persuadé qu’elle ferait une bonne mère et une épouse aimante et dévouée.

Mais cela signifiait mentir à ce petit être innocent, et ce toute sa vie durant. Comment réagirait-il s’il venait à apprendre la vérité ? Comprendrait-il que c’était pour son bien, à lui, pas celui du village, que lui, Sasuke avait pris sa décision ? Leur en voudrait-il à eux, et à Hinata de l’avoir privé d’une partie de son héritage et de son histoire familiale ? Serait-il dégoûté par cette conception contre nature et ignominieuse dont il était le fruit ? 

S’il restait, serait-ce mieux ? Probablement pas. Outre le fait d’avoir à assumer un passé familial lourd et chargé, leur enfant devrait faire face aux moqueries et à l’intolérance de ceux pour qui deux personnes de même sexe ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, sans parler du fait qu’il était né du ventre d’un homme. Ses moindres faits et gestes seraient épiés et la moindre erreur ou faiblesse largement critiquée. Mais s’il décidait de vivre à Konoha, il pourrait le protéger, le soutenir, le voir grandir et l’éduquer. N’était-ce pas cela le rôle des parents ? 

Et puis, s’il restait, il y avait Naruto... Naruto qui serait à ses côtés, chaque jour, l'entourant de son amour et de son affection. Ils formeraient une famille, certes bizarre, mais une famille quand même. Et il pouvait compter sur Naruto pour qu’ils restent soudés, contre vents et marrés, contre tout un village entier s’il le fallait. Naruto deviendrait-il Hokage dans ce cas ? Le fait qu’il reste ne serait-il pas un handicap pour la poursuite du rêve auquel le blond tenait plus que tout ?

Un frémissement dans les branches des arbres avoisinants attira son attention, son regard se posant sur le mont Hokage qu’il apercevait par delà les ramures bourgeonnantes. Les cinq visages de pierre, taillés à même la roche, veillaient le village caché de la feuille. Ce village pour lequel son frère s’était sacrifié, ce village pour la paix duquel le sang de toute sa famille avait été versé sans le moindre remord. 

Il avait juré de se venger, d’éradiquer le nom des Uchiwa de la mémoire collective des habitants en les massacrant tous, les uns après les autres, en commençant par Naruto. Sa vengeance... D’après ce que Tsunade lui avait dit, elle pourrait bientôt redorer le nom d’Itachi, lui conférant le statut de héros qu’il méritait depuis tant d’années. Cela lui suffirait-il de voir le nom de son frère chéri et adoré gravé sur une stèle ? Pourrait-il ne plus haïr chaque villageois, ne plus les considérer comme responsable de sa souffrance ? 

Depuis son retour, il n’avait eu aucune velléité de tuerie massive, sanglante et vengeresse, mais bon entre les nausées, les malaises, la fatigue chronique, et toutes les joyeusetés liées à son état actuel qui faisaient que même voir du sang à la télé le dégoûtait, il n’avait pas vraiment eu le temps, ni l’envie de tenter d’échapper à la surveillance dont il était l’objet constant pour aller couper quelques têtes. Sans oublier ces foutus hormones qui lui embrouillaient l’esprit ! 

~ oOo ~

Le ninja copieur enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, toujours adossé au haut mur blanc qui protégeait la demeure qu’il surveillait avec son équipe depuis trois mois maintenant. Ils n’étaient d’ailleurs pas les seuls à avoir l’œil sur les deux habitants de la maisonnette d’allure traditionnelle. Il n’était pas tranquille face à la présence constante de cette équipe ANBU dans les arbres du jardin. Ça ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon. 

Il savait pouvoir compter sur la bienveillance de ses coéquipiers et leur discrétion quand à ce dont ils étaient les témoins, plus ou moins privilégiés d’ailleurs, concernant l’étrange relation qui unissait les deux garçons dont ils avaient la charge. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant des ninjas aux masques blancs qui devaient forcément faire leur rapport sur tout ce qu’ils entendaient ou voyaient aux deux membres du conseil. Quelles étaient donc les intentions du duo de vieillards ? Sûrement pas des plus nettes, ni des plus louables envers le couple qui vivait ici et sa future progéniture.

Ce qui le mettait particulièrement mal à l’aise était que s’il avait conscience qu’il y avait danger, il n’avait pas le moindre début d’idée sur d’où il viendrait, ni quand. Le conseil passerait-il à l’action avant la fin du terme, au moment de l’accouchement ou bien après ? Et comment le ferait-il ? Une attaque frontale serait risquée, mais pas impossible, le nombre donnant un avantage certain aux ANBUS, après tout ils n’étaient que cinq, voire que quatre, et les ANBUS pouvaient attaquer en masse. Ne pas savoir à quoi s’attendre de ce côté-là le rendait nerveux et méfiant, et ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

\- Bonjour Kakashi-sensei !  
La voix féminine sortit le ninja copieur de ses pensées, son unique œil visible se posant sur Sakura et Saï qui arrivaient tranquillement. Oui, ils étaient cinq, mais régulièrement l’un d’entre eux prenait sa journée, profitant d’un repos bien mérité pour rentrer chez lui et dormir tout son saoul. Parce qu’entre les tours de gardes, et les tribulations nocturnes de Naruto et Sasuke, les nuits n’étaient pas des plus reposantes.

Le maître salua ses deux élèves, un peu surpris de voir la jeune fille qu’il n’avait pas revu depuis sa dernière visite plutôt houleuse à ses deux coéquipiers. Elle avait alors quitté la maison rageuse, et n’avait pas semblé prête à y revenir. Il n’était pas sûr qu’elle reçoive un accueil particulièrement chaleureux d’ailleurs. Entre un Uchiwa extrêmement rancunier et un Uzumaki hyper protecteur, la rosée aurait déjà bien de la chance de réussir à ne serait-ce qu’à ouvrir la bouche pour dire bonjour avant d’être renvoyée dans ses foyers. 

\- Comment allez-vous, Kakashi-sensei ? Je vous ai apporté des boulettes énergisantes, pour vous et votre équipe. Vous devez en avoir bien besoin, conclut la jeune femme.  
L’interpellé lorgna le paquet soigneusement empaqueté d’un air torve, regrettant amèrement la cuisine d’Iruka, si chère à ses papilles. Prenant finalement le présent des mains de Sakura, il entama la conversation devant le portail.  
\- Merci, il ne fallait vraiment pas te donner cette peine. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

La jeune fille à la chevelure couleur de cerisier en fleur baissa un regard gêné vers le sol, trouvant tout à coup la pointe de ses chaussures d’un extrême intérêt.   
\- Bien, très bien même. Il ne se passe pas grand chose à l’hôpital, alors je venais un peu aux nouvelles.  
Elle marqua une pause, lançant un regard hésitant à son supérieur hiérarchique, avant de reprendre.   
\- Comment... Comment vont-ils ?

Le chef d’équipe sonda le regard vert avant de répondre laconiquement.  
\- Les choses suivent leur cours.  
\- Je... Je me suis un peu emportée la dernière fois que je suis venue. Mes... mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée...Voir Sasuke et Naruto dans cette situation aussi... aussi... ça me déboussole complètement. Vous comprenez, n’est ce pas ?

Kakashi laissa filer un profond soupir. Oui, dans une certaine mesure, il comprenait. Et encore, elle n’avait pas assisté au quart de ce que son équipe avait pu voir des échanges sous forme de montagnes russes entre les deux garçons. Ah, ces deux là n’avaient pas leur pareil pour semer la pagaille. Lui-même ne regardait plus Iruka de la même manière quand il rentrait chez lui. D’ailleurs, il irait bien demander une chose ou deux à Tsunade, si l’occasion s’en présentait. 

Alors l’impact qu’avait la relation bizarroïde et ambivalente de Sasuke et Naruto sur Sakura devait être d’autant plus déstabilisant, surtout qu’ils avaient ensemble formé l’équipe sept, son équipe. Pendant des années, il les avait vu grandir et devenir des ninjas sous sa houlette, entretenant une espèce de triangle amoureux qui venait de se briser avec le retour de Sasuke et son état, dû à sa rencontre avec Kyuubi. Il était normal que les réactions de son ancienne élève soient sans doute un peu disproportionnées, même s’il n’excusait pas sa conduite.

Devant le silence du ninja à la chevelure argentée, la jeune femme se tortilla d’un pied sur l’autre.  
\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous croyez qu’ils pourront un jour me pardonner ?  
Sai posa une main rassurante sur l’épaule de sa coéquipière et lui fit un grand sourire.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas Sakura-chan. J’ai lu dans un livre que le cerveau humain ne finissait par retenir que les souvenirs agréables pour oublier les mauvais moments, alors ça ne peut que s’améliorer.

Toujours aussi surpris par les référentiels curieux du membre de son équipe qui avait remplacé Sasuke, Kakashi se décida à intervenir, pas tout à fait certain que la remarque du jeune homme aide la rosée.  
\- Tu devrais peut-être commencer par leur présenter tes excuses. Je suis certain que Naruto finira par te pardonner. Pour Sasuke par contre, je pense que ça prendra un petit peu plus de temps. Tu sais comment il est.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard douloureux et baissa la tête, la hochant en silence.  
\- Je vois... murmura-t-elle, courbant les épaules comme si le poids du monde y reposait.  
\- Reviens dans quelques jours. D’ici là, j’en aurai parlé à Naruto. Je te dirais ce qu’il en est, conclu son maître sur un ton conciliant et encourageant, sensible à la douleur de la kunoichi qu’il avait lui même formée et entraînée par le passé.

\- Merci beaucoup, sensei, dit-elle, accompagnant ses paroles d’un pauvre petit sourire triste.  
Elle se sépara des deux hommes après les avoir salué et leur avoir souhaité une bonne journée, reprenant la rue calme et tranquille qui remontait jusqu’au centre du village sous leurs regards. Oui, c’était encore probablement trop tôt pour passer l’éponge sur ce qu’elle avait fait... Naruto et Sasuke lui en voulaient probablement encore... mais pour combien de temps ?

~ oOo ~

Dans une pièce anonyme, une silhouette marchait en long et en large d’un pas rageur, son allure furieuse résonnant sur le sol. Elle écuma et s’emporta à mi-voix, pestant contre les éléments qui décidément se liguaient contre elle et contrecarraient ses plans. Mais qu’à cela ne tienne, elle n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. Un éclair brillant de haine traversa les yeux mauvais. Oui, rien ne l’empêcherait de briser la belle harmonie qui semblait régner dans la petite maisonnée.

Elle les briserait, elle les séparerait, elle se vengerait. Il fallait qu’ils souffrent tous les deux, qu’ils souffrent autant qu’ils la faisaient souffrir ! Elle finirait bien par leur rendre au centuple ce qu’ils lui avaient fait ! Naruto et Sasuke paieraient et cher ! Il ne lui restait plus qu’à trouver le moyen, ce qui les toucherait au plus profond d’eux même et leur ferait mal, si mal que leur belle idylle volerait en éclat ! Ils n’avaient pas honte ? Être ensemble tous les deux ! Elle ne le permettrait pas ! Jamais !

Tout en parcourant l’espace anodin, la silhouette esquissa un sourire hargneux, réfléchissant aux options qui se présentaient à elle pour exécuter sa vengeance. La première chose à faire serait de gagner la confiance de ces deux imbéciles, ensuite elle trouverait bien comment les atteindre, les poignarder dans le dos sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte. Jusqu’ici ses tentatives n’avaient pas eu l’effet escompté, mais ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre car elle ne renoncerait pas. Une opportunité finirait bien par se présenter, elle saurait s’en saisir et frapper !

A de nombreux kilomètres de là, dans une grotte humide et sombre, bien cachée au cœur du pays de la Pluie, deux hommes se faisaient face dans un silence pesant. Le plus petit des deux fixait son unique œil visible sur son acolyte, son pied tapant nerveusement le sol de pierre, les bras croisés sur son torse.   
\- Tu te moques de moi ? claqua sa voix glaciale.

Zetsu, penaud, secoua négativement la tête, avant de commencer à dialoguer avec lui-même :  
\- Tu vois, je t’avais dit qu’on aurait dû lui dire dès le début !  
\- Mais si on était revenu pour ça, on aurait perdu sa trace.  
\- On a perdu sa trace ! Imbécile !  
\- Mais on l’a cherché partout !

Madara interrompit le dialogue shizophrénique entre le Zetsu noir et le Zetsu blanc, d’un ton aussi tranchant qu’une lame de rasoir.  
\- Vous avez perdu la trace de Sasuke depuis quand au juste ?  
L’hésitation perceptible de son comparse à répondre n’annonçait rien de bon, il le sentait.  
\- … Euh... Trois mois ? 

L’homme au masque orange sentit la colère l’envahir. Ce crétin incompétent avait perdu de vue Sasuke depuis trois mois !!! Et c’était seulement maintenant qu’il venait le lui dire ?!? Mais qui c’est qui lui avait foutu un idiot pareil !?! Tentant de garder son calme, il entreprit de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire:  
\- Où l’avez-vous perdu ? Et surtout comment avez-vous pu le perdre ? Un être humain ça ne se perd pas comme ça, bordel !?!

\- On a fait tout comme tu nous l’avais demandé, on l’a suivi de loin, sans se montrer. Il est passé par le pays de l’Herbe, puis celui de la Cascade, celui du Bois, et celui du Son. C’est là qu’on l’a perdu, il a disparu dans un village où il y avait un espèce de festival. A partir de là on l’a cherché partout, dans tout le pays du Son, celui des Glaces, celui de la Foudre et même celui du Feu, mais impossible de le retrouver ! s’expliqua rapidement le ninja végétal.

La fureur de Madara explosa en même temps que la chaise qu’il envoya valser contre le mur.  
\- Quel incapable ! Ce n’était pourtant pas difficile ! Tu devais le suivre et t’assurer qu’il remplisse bien sa mission ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait de difficile ?  
\- Rien ! Et on l’a suivi, d’ailleurs c’était ennuyeux.  
\- Oui c’est vrai, il a prit tout son temps !  
\- Et il était malade la plupart du temps !

\- Je me fiche de vos excuses ! Cherchez-le ! Retrouvez-le ! Et ramenez-le moi ! Brisez-lui les jambes s’il le faut ! Sasuke Uchiwa est un atout majeur dans notre plan, je le veux ! Suis-je assez clair ! hurla le chef de l’Akatsuki, hors de lui.  
Aucun des deux Zetsu ne trouva à redire, quand Madara était en colère, mieux valait filer droit, aussi s’éclipsèrent-ils rapidement laissant leur associé déchaîner sa rage sur le mobilier, remerciant le ciel de ne pas être le dit mobilier. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 16 : Méandres et cul de sac.  
> Sasuke avance et hésite. Est-ce bien le même chemin, tracé par le destin, qu’il semble suivre depuis le début ou s’est-il égaré en cours de route... sur une voie sans issue.


	16. Méandres et cul de sac.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke avance et hésite. Est-ce bien le même chemin, tracé par le destin, qu’il semble suivre depuis le début ou s’est-il égaré en cours de route... sur une voie sans issue.

Assise sur un des coussins posés à même le sol du salon, Shizune observait les deux garçons qui lui faisaient face, eux aussi installés sur des poufs. Elle devait les préparer à la venue de ce petit être qui arrondissait le ventre de Sasuke, et en son for intérieur elle était certaine que ce ne serait pas une sinécure.  
\- Bien. On va commencer par des exercices de respiration. Cela te permettra de pouvoir gérer les contractions quand elles arriveront, commença-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, l’interrompit Naruto, Obaa-chan nous a dit que ce serait un accouchement par césarienne, et dans ce livre, ils disent que les contractions servent à faire descendre le bébé pour qu’il puisse sortir. Donc, normalement Sasuke ne devrait pas en avoir, sinon le bébé risquerait de lui sortir par le… le…  
Le jinchuriki laissa sa phrase en suspens, trop gêné pour l’achever, surtout sous le regard noir que lui lança son brun, que l’idée ne semblait pas enchanter du tout.

La médic-nin brune eut tout juste le temps de lire le titre du bouquin que le blond lui montrait avant que celui-ci ne soit brutalement saisi par le futur père. Les yeux noirs lurent l’intitulé “Comment vivre sereinement votre grossesse ?”, avant de se relever vers le visage hâlé de son ami qui arborait une jolie teinte coquelicot. Sans un mot, le jeune Uchiwa lui montra ce qu’il tenait entre ses mains et leva un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Ben quoi ! Je me suis renseigné, c’est tout. Je vois pas où est le mal ! répliqua Naruto à l’interrogation muette de son amour.  
\- … Je vois. Tu t’es renseigné sur beaucoup de choses…   
L’assertion dite sur un ton placide intensifia les rougeurs sur les joues marquées de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches.

Sasuke retint un ricanement, décidément il était toujours aussi facile et plaisant d'embarrasser ce baka. Bon il n’allait certainement pas se plaindre des initiatives de son blond, mais le voir le visage en feu, une moue boudeuse tordant sa bouche et les bras croisés sur son torse, l’amusait beaucoup. Shizune reprit la parole et toute son attention se focalisa sur elle. Attentif sans en avoir l’air, il écouta les explications de la femme médecin sur les raisons pour lesquelles il aurait l’immense joie de goûter au bonheur des contractions. Vraiment, il avait hâte d’y être ! 

Quelques minutes plus tard, suite aux instructions de la seule femme de la pièce, Sasuke était assis entre les jambes de Naruto, tous deux au sol, le blond légèrement surélevé par rapport au brun. Les bras croisés sur son ventre proéminent, il fusilla du regard alternativement la brune et le blond. Non ! Pas question. Il était tout à fait hors de question qu’il fasse ça. Il était un ninja, un Uchiwa qui plus est ! Alors même si sa survie en dépendait, il ne ferait pas ça !

\- Allez Sas’ke ! Fais le ! C’est pas dur, l’encouragea Naruto.  
\- Quand tu auras des contractions cet exercice te permettra de diminuer la douleur, je t’assure que ça fonctionne très bien, renchérit Shizune.  
\- … Je ne suis pas un chien ! trancha d’une voix glaciale le futur père.  
Non, il n’était pas un chien ! Il ne halèterait pas “comme un petit chien” ! Jamais de la vie ! 

Les deux autres occupants de la pièce échangèrent un regard désabusé, et entreprirent de convaincre le futur père de l’intérêt de la manœuvre, en vain. Le jeune Uchiwa ne voulu rien entendre, rien de rien. A bout de patience et d’arguments, le jinchuriki s’énerva :  
\- Ok ! Fais comme tu veux ! Mais quand tu souffrira le martyre ne viens pas te plaindre ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t’aider !

\- … Tsss ! Comme si j’avais déjà eu besoin de ton aide, baka !   
A ces mots Naruto se releva d’un bond, obligeant Sasuke à se rattraper in-extremis à la table basse pour ne pas basculer sur le dos. Les poings sur les hanches, le blond furibond invectiva son ami :  
\- Ah oui ! Et ben si tu le prends comme ça, tu vas te démerder tout seul maintenant ! Ne compte plus sur moi pour t’aider à quoique se soit ! On verra si tu peux t’en sortir aussi facilement que tu le dis !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, l’adolescent tourna les talons et quitta la maison, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Dans le salon Shizune se tourna vers le jeune homme restant et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.  
\- Tu pourrais faire un effort, non ? Il se plie en quatre et s’inquiète pour toi. Il a tenu tête au conseil pour toi, menacé Tsunade pour toi ! Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais pour lui ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Face à elle, le jeune Uchiwa ne cilla pas, la défiant muettement du regard de poursuivre sa tirade. Non, il ne savait pas que Naruto avait défié le conseil et menacé la Godaime pour lui, et même si cela le touchait il ne l’admettrait jamais ! Un soupir s’échappa des lèvres fines de la médic-nin qui renonça devant le silence buté de l’adolescent. Juste avant de partir, elle aussi, elle posa un livre sur la table basse et rajouta :  
\- Je vous laisse ça, c’est un ouvrage sur l’accouchement et l’après. Parce que ce n’est pas un acte anodin, il y a des risques. Tu devrais le lire !

La jeune femme quitta la pièce puis la maison laissant Sasuke seul, face à lui-même. Et maintenant comment il se relevait lui ? Franchement, y en avait pas un pour rattraper l’autre ici ! Ils pourraient avoir un peu plus de considération pour sa personne, non ? C’était lui qui se retrouvait dans cette situation aberrante, lui ! Poussant vaillamment sur ses bras, il fit une première tentative, repliant ses jambes sous lui pour se relever. Ils allaient voir ce qu’ils allaient voir, il était un ninja, merde ! Il n’avait besoin de personne, qu’ils aillent tous se faire voir !

Plusieurs essais infructueux plus tard, il était toujours là, assis par terre, en sueur, l’attraction terrestre ayant résolument gagné. Sa colère impuissante lui comprima la gorge. Pourquoi, Kamisama, pourquoi ça devait lui arriver, à lui ? Il passa une main fine sur son front et fit le tour du propriétaire, son regard navigant sur ce qui l'entourait. Rien à portée de main pour l’aider à se sortir de là... Ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre que la médic-nin brune avait abandonné sur la table basse. Sa main se tendit et en effleura la couverture, avant de s’en saisir.

Naruto reposa sa tasse de thé copieusement sucré sur la table de la cuisine, ses yeux analysant le mug.  
\- Tu ne crois pas que tu as été un peu trop dur avec lui ? lui demanda celui qu’il considérait comme son père alors qu’il lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Mets toi à sa place. Ça ne doit pas être évident pour lui tout ça. Tu auras beau faire tout ce que tu voudras, tu ne pourras pas le changer, tu sais ? C’est un Uchiwa après tout... C’est un homme aussi, tout comme toi, et il a sa fierté.

Naruto rumina dans sa barbe inexistante, même si Iruka avait raison, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être en colère contre Sasuke, Sasuke qui continuait à ne pas y mettre du sien... Il faisait tout pour lui, tout ! Alors l’autre là, il pourrait bien faire un effort de temps en temps, non ? Pour lui aussi ce n’était pas évident, pour lui aussi c’était difficile... Dans peu de temps, ils allaient avoir un enfant, leur enfant... Et il n’avait pas le moindre début d’idée de comment on s’occupait d’un enfant. L’appréhension lui fit froncer les sourcils. 

\- Ça vous arrive à Kakashi et à vous de vous disputer ? finit-il par demander à son interlocuteur.  
\- Tout le temps. Ce n’est pas parce qu’on s’aime qu’on est toujours d’accord. Il a son tempérament et j’ai le mien. Il faut apprendre à faire des compromis. Être ensemble, c’est aussi faire des efforts.  
\- Mais j’arrête pas d’en faire moi des efforts ! Honnêtement, Iruka sensei, je sais plus quoi faire moi ! Il va accoucher et c’est une vrai tête de mule ! Il n’écoute rien ! Et comment on va faire après quand ce sera le jour J ? Qu’est ce qu’il va se passer s’il ne fait pas ce qu’on lui dit ? Il est tellement buté... souffla Naruto.

\- Ce n’est pas parce qu’il n’en a pas l’air qu’il n’écoute pas, tu sais. Je me souviens qu’en classe, il semblait être constamment plongé dans ses pensées, pourtant c’était celui qui avait les meilleures notes. Regarde Kakashi, il a tout le temps le nez dans ses livres douteux, mais il ne rate rien de ce qu’il se passe et se dit autour de lui. Je sais que ce n’est pas évident pour toi, mais ça l’est encore moins pour lui. Il a besoin de toi et que tu le soutiennes dans cette épreuve. Prends ton mal en patience, je suis sûr qu’il finira par te surprendre. Tu l’aimes, non ?

Naruto soupira bruyamment, oui il l’aimait et il était prêt à le soutenir, mais lui aussi aimerait bien avoir une épaule où se reposer parfois. Surtout que plus l’échéance se rapprochait, plus il angoissait. Trop de choses restaient en suspens. Sasuke... Il ne savait pas s’il était revenu sur sa décision de quitter Konoha ou pas, et si lui avait fait part de ses sentiments au brun, la réciproque, il l’attendait toujours... 

Il avait espoir que son amour lui soit rendu, surtout après ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux quelques jours auparavant, mais peut-être le brun n’avait-il accepté que les choses aillent plus loin entre eux que pour de toutes autres raisons. Il aurait payé cher pour connaître le fond des pensées de son Uchiwa, mais il n’y avait rien de plus obscur. Il avançait en plein brouillard et cela ne le rassurait pas pour l’avenir.

Voyant le désarroi de celui qu’il considérait comme son fils, l’instituteur décida de changer de sujet.  
\- Kakashi m’a dit que tu avais refait la décoration de la maison. Je ne te savais pas bricoleur !   
Le sourire qui fendit le visage de Naruto rassura le chunin quand au choix du sujet.  
\- Ah non, je suis pas un grand bricoleur mais je m’en sors pas trop mal. La déco était vraiment à refaire, et puis Sasuke avait tout détruit lors de sa transformation complète en mini-kyuubi...

La fin de la phrase se perdit en un murmure à peine audible, et le jeune adulte soupira intérieurement, visiblement tout se ramenait à Sasuke. Pas que cela soit surprenant en soi, c’était déjà plus ou moins comme ça avant le retour du nukenin. Il ne fallait pas s’attendre à ce que les choses s’arrangent de ce côté là maintenant que le jeune Uchiwa était à Konoha. Résigné, Iruka prêta une oreille attentive et compréhensive aux nombreuses lamentations et inquiétudes de son ancien élève.

Quand Naruto pénétra dans le salon deux bonnes heures après l’avoir quitté, il fut surpris d’y trouver son brun, toujours dans la même position où il l’avait laissé, un livre intitulé “Tout savoir sur l’accouchement” entre les mains. Le souvenir de leur dispute encore vif dans sa mémoire, il se dirigea sans mot dire vers la cuisine pour y ranger les quelques courses qu’il avait faites sur le chemin du retour. 

Absorbé par sa lecture, Sasuke ne leva même pas le nez à l’arrivée du blond, grinçant silencieusement des dents devant l’ignorance dont celui-ci le gratifia. Sa lecture, aussi instructive soit-elle, n’avait en rien arrangé son humeur maussade. Les photos qui accompagnaient les explications très détaillées, de ce qu’il subirait bientôt, étaient tellement sanglantes qu’il savait déjà qu’il en ferait des cauchemars le soir même. Et il avait tellement envie d’uriner, qu’il était presque certain que le blanc de ses yeux avait tourné au jaune ! 

Une fois le rangement des courses terminé le jinchuriki, inconscient des tourments intérieurs de son colocataire, se dirigea vers la seconde chambre de la maison, bien décidé à la vider de tout le bric-à-brac plus ou moins inutile qui y régnait. Le bébé, une fois né, aurait besoin de sa propre chambre, et celle-ci conviendrait parfaitement. Il lui faudrait refaire la peinture des murs et probablement deux trois aménagements, mais elle serait parfaite. 

Les quelques clones qu’il invoqua pour l’aider eurent tôt fait de vider entièrement la pièce, ne laissant que le mobilier d’origine : un petit lit, un chevet et une console. Une rapide douche plus tard, il revint dans le séjour et se figea en constatant que Sasuke n’avait toujours pas bougé d’un poil.   
\- Oi, Sasuke ! Tu prends racine ? s’inquiéta-t-il.

Le livre, toujours ouvert, remonta légèrement cachant un peu plus le visage du lecteur, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Retenant un soupir découragé, le blond s’approcha de son brun et s’accroupi devant lui.  
\- Tu comptes bouder toute la journée ? Oi, Teme !   
Devant l’absence totale de réaction, le jinchuriki attrapa la couverture du bouquin et l’arracha des mains fines qui s’y accrochèrent avec force. 

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur une photo particulièrement choquante où un médecin sortait un nourrisson de l’abdomen grand ouvert d’une femme. Une grimace mi-dégoûtée mi-attendrie déforma un instant ses traits avant qu’un détail ne le frappe de plein fouet. A la place de cette femme, bientôt ce serait Sasuke... Son Sasuke… et leur bébé… à eux deux… Il senti vaguement le brun bouger à côté de lui, mais ce fut quand la table basse se trouva renversée qu’il sortit de l’état de choc où cette constatation l’avait plongé. 

Putain de meuble à la con ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi alors qu’il s’appuyait dessus pour pouvoir se relever cette foutu table avait-elle basculé ? Ah oui c’est vrai , il était maudit ! Résultat, il se retrouvait maintenant à quatre pattes au sol, la déserte renversée sur son dos ! Tout ça parce que le crétin responsable de son état n’avait pas pensé une seule seconde à ses difficultés actuelles ! Et qu’il avait acheté une table bancale !

Naruto se précipita pour aider son brun en détresse à se relever, s’assurant au passage qu’il ne s’était pas blessé dans la bataille. Dés qu’il fut enfin debout sur ses deux pieds, l’Uchiwa se dirigea aussi vite qu’il le pouvait vers ce lieu où il pourrait enfin se soulager : les toilettes. Éberlué, le blond entendit la porte se refermer. Il semblerait qu’il y ait eu urgence, mais dans ce cas pourquoi être resté au sol durant tout ce temps ? 

Puis se fut l’illumination ! Bien sûr... Sasuke n’avait tout simplement pas réussi à se relever seul, et sa foutue fierté, bien mal placée, l’avait empêché de réclamer l’aide dont il avait besoin. Bon, il pouvait comprendre que son amour soit réticent à admettre qu’il ne pouvait plus faire certaines choses seul. Lui le premier n’aimait pas être tributaire des autres, mais la situation était exceptionnelle. Et lui, il était là pour ça, non ?

Quand Sasuke sortit des WC, il se retrouva prit dans une étreinte douce et protectrice. Surpris, il leva les yeux, croisant le regard bleu de son ami qui le fixait avec tendresse.  
\- Je n’aurais pas dû m’emporter comme ça tout à l’heure, ni te laisser seul aussi longtemps… Je sais que pour toi ce n’est pas facile, et je ne te demande pas de te rabaisser. Mais moi je veux t’aider… alors laisse moi t’aider, ok ? 

\- … Hmpff …  
La réponse fit sourire le jinchuriki qui se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres fines et légèrement boudeuses de l’élu de son cœur. Alors qu’il se reculait après un bref et chaste baiser, deux bras laiteux se nouèrent à son cou lui coupant toute retraite et une bouche à peine rosée se posa avec exigence sur la sienne. Son sourire s’agrandit, et il répondit avec passion à la caresse buccale de son amant. 

Embrasser Naruto, retrouver ce goût sucré délicieux... Oublier... Oublier contre ces lèvres et cette bouche toutes ces photos, et surtout la crainte qui lui nouait l’estomac... risques d'éviscérassion, d’infection, hémorragie, paralysie, risques que le bébé meure avant même d’être venu au monde... non... il ne voulait surtout pas y penser... Surtout ne pas s’imaginer à la place de ces femmes sur les images cauchemardesques qu’il avait eu sous les yeux.

~ oOo ~

Shikamaru étouffa un nouveau galère dans sa barbe, adossé contre l’un des troncs d’arbre du jardin. Il détourna son regard de la véranda où un Sasuke et un Naruto venaient d’échanger un baiser à l’initiative du brun. Toutefois, leur ami blond avait ensuite doucement dénoué les bras pâles de son cou, tournant le dos à l’Uchiwa qui venait de le poignarder d’un regard assassin. Non, décidément, Shikamaru ne voulait pas savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer encore entre ces deux-là.

Sai atterrit souplement sur la branche où Neji était accroupi, l’air gêné. Et dire qu’Hinata n’arrêtait pas de le presser de questions sur Naruto à chaque fois qu’il rentrait dans la demeure des Hyuuga... Il ne savait plus quoi répondre à sa cousine, toujours aussi follement amoureuse du jinchuriki. Il irait bien d’ailleurs dire deux trois mots à Naruto à ce sujet, mais visiblement le blond avait à l’heure actuelle d’autres préoccupations bien plus prenantes. 

A savoir, un Uchiwa qui lui collait aux basques et que leur présence ne gênait absolument pas alors qu’il tentait visiblement d'entraîner son colocataire attitré dans des échanges loin d’être innocents. Sai pencha la tête sur le coté, intrigué par la scène qui se déroulait très exactement sous leur nez.   
\- Pourquoi Naruto résiste-il ? Ils sont ensemble, non ? demanda innocemment le peintre.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- J’en sais rien Sai et franchement, ce ne sont pas nos oignons, lâcha-t-il tout en tournant définitivement le dos au duo sous ses yeux, à savoir un Naruto interrompu en plein entraînement par un Sasuke ayant visiblement d’autres idées en tête.  
\- S’ils ne sont pas ensemble, pourquoi ils passent autant de temps à se faire du bouche à bouche, Sasuke n’a pourtant aucun symptôme de détresse respiratoire, si ?

Naruto n’en pouvait plus. Cela faisait une semaine qu’il avait fait l’amour avec Sasuke et il n’avait qu’une envie : recommencer. Mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas ! Pas après avoir vu son brun chéri et adoré boiter toute la journée du lendemain et souffrir le martyre à chaque fois qu’il tentait de s’asseoir. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal ! Ni à lui, ni au bébé !

Alors il se retenait... Et ce n’était pas simple... Allez donc résister quand un Sasuke en mode câlin vient vous dévorer la bouche de la plus douce des façons. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour les occuper tous les deux, sinon ça allait très vite devenir intenable pour lui. Il eut alors l’idée que les sauverait tous les deux : décorer la chambre du bébé. Ce fut donc les bras pleins de magazines que Naruto s’assit dans son canapé, invitant l’amour de sa vie à donner son avis sur la question. 

Commença alors un grand débat sur la couleur des murs, celle des rideaux, le choix des meubles et des accessoires. Naruto voulait du orange, Sasuke du bleu; le blond voulait des meubles peints avec des motifs enfantins, le brun des meubles en bois clair sans fioriture; le jinchuriki voulait de nombreux accessoires colorés, le porteur du sharingan en voulait peu et dans des couleurs neutres. 

Les magazines volèrent devant les yeux noirs et bleus, des cris de protestations véhéments retentirent, chacune des deux parties défendant son point de vue avec ferveur, les arguments de l’un furent balayés par ceux de l’autre, les livres prêtés par Shizune subirent le même sort que les magazines, servant de support au plaidoyer de chacun des deux futurs parents, le débat se transformant en dispute puis en véritable guerre de tranchées, les deux adversaires campant sur leurs positions. 

Quand l’heure du dîner arriva aucun compromis n’avait encore été trouvé, et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand enfin ils se mirent d’accord sur la couleur des murs… et seulement ça. La conversation houleuse se poursuivit durant toute la soirée, puis leurs ablutions du soir et au lit jusqu’à ce que le sommeil ne mette un terme à leurs chamaillerie en les envoyant au pays des songes.

Le lendemain Naruto parti acheter les peintures sur lesquelles lui et son amour étaient tombés d’accord, laissant Sasuke seul à la maison. Profitant du fait d’être seul, le brun alla examiner la chambre, pour s’assurer que tout était prêt pour les travaux. A première vue la pièce était entièrement vide, mais en fouillant bien le jeune Uchiwa fit une découverte qu’il trouva fort intéressante. Un rictus machiavélique tordit sa bouche. Oui voilà qui lui serait bien utile, très utile même ! 

\- Tadaima ! lança joyeusement le jinchuriki en revenant des courses.  
Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, l’intrigant un peu. Où donc était passé son brun ? A peine eut-il mit un pied dans le salon qu’un sifflement se fit entendre, un fil ninja s’enroulant autour de ses chevilles. La peur lui vrilla les entrailles alors qu’il tombait lourdement au sol. Il était attaqué... Où était Sasuke ? Pourvu que rien ne lui soit arrivé... 

Un poids lui tomba sur les fesses, l’immobilisant, ses mains furent relevées au dessus de sa tête et liées entre elles autour du pied de la table basse à l’aide d’un autre fil. Affolé et très inquiet pour l’élu de son cœur, Naruto essaya de réfléchir à une solution pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas... et vite si possible !   
\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il d’une voix rageuse.

Un souffle léger effleura son oreille quand une voix grave qu’il reconnut immédiatement lui répondit :  
\- … Que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme une petite poupée fragile…  
Il se sentit retourné sur le dos, tombant nez à nez avec son agresseur, fièrement juché sur lui et qui le dardait d’un regard empli de malice et d’envie, son kimono noir sublimant son teint laiteux. Sasuke... Le jinchuriki déglutit bruyamment. Là c’était sûr, il allait mourir !

Le futur père contempla sa victime, à présent totalement à sa merci. Il soupesa le kunai qu’il tenait dans sa main. Kamisama que c’était bon de pouvoir sentir le poids d’une arme entre ses doigts ! Il fit tournoyer la lame ninja dans les airs, la rattrapant avec dextérité. Un immense sentiment de supériorité et de puissance, de domination, courut dans ses veines alors que les deux perles bleues qui le fixaient s’étrécissaient, une lueur inquiète brillant au fond d’elles.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, le porteur du sharingan posa la pointe métallique et effilée sur la joue marquée de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches, appuyant jusqu’à percer l’épiderme fragile, faisant perler une goutte de sang sur la peau bronzée. La satisfaction qui l’envahi fut parfaitement visible sur son visage aux trait altiers, causant des sueurs froides à son prisonnier. Qu’est-ce que ce bâtard avait en tête ? 

Le kunai caressa lentement sa pommette, appuyant jusqu’à laisser une fine marque rouge par endroits, puis descendit avec une nonchalance sadique le long de la mâchoire. Le rictus diabolique de son assaillant s’agrandit alors qu’il appuyait la pointe acérée sur sa jugulaire, en redessinant le tracé sur la gorge palpitante. Un sifflement douloureux s’échappa de ses lèvres serrées quand l’arme perfora sa peau au ras de l’encolure de ses vêtements.

Les iris bleus ne quittaient pas les orbes sombres de son oppresseur, le défiant muettement d’aller jusqu’au bout de ses actes. Sasuke oserait-il le tuer ? Là, maintenant ? Se serait-il trompé à ce point sur son compte, lui faisant trop confiance ? Comment avait-il trouvé ses armes ? Il les avait pourtant bien cachées, les mettant hors de portée du brun dés leur emménagement, peu enclin à prendre le moindre risque de se retrouver poignardé dans son sommeil. 

Un bruit de tissus qui se déchire le sortit de ses pensées, écarquillant ses yeux quand il réalisa que cet enfoiré venait de tout bonnement découper son tee-shirt de haut en bas.   
\- Teme ! A quoi tu joues ! grinça-t-il.  
Les yeux de Sasuke s’étrécirent comme ceux d’un chat, ne devenant que deux fentes.  
\- … Je viens prendre ce qui m’est dû et que tu me refuses depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût... laissa platement tomber son tortionnaire.

Un violent frisson le traversa à l’entente de ces mots. Il vit le visage fin de celui qu’il n’était plus si sûr de pouvoir considérer comme son ami se pencher lentement vers lui, leurs bouches se frôlant un bref instant. Les lèvres fines dévièrent à la dernière seconde, glissant jusqu’au lobe d’une oreille tannée qu’une langue taquine vint lécher. Naruto se tendit sous la surprise, un léger ricanement moqueur résonnant au-dessus de lui.

Une lueur sadique au fond des yeux, Sasuke promena la pointe du kunai sur le torse du jinchuriki, écartant au passage les lambeaux de tissus qui le gênait. La peau caramel qu’il découvrit était vierge de toute cicatrice ou de toute marque quelconque. Rien ne venait briser la surface lisse de l’épiderme tanné par le soleil. Et maintenant, il savait pourquoi Naruto était aussi bronzé sous ses vêtements, ayant été le témoin de bon nombre de ses entraînements torse nu.

L’arme glissa sur son torse à présent dénudé, traçant des arabesques sinueuses sans logique. Un léger grognement douloureux lui échappa, la lame aiguisée gravant un sillon sanguinolent sur la surface athlétique de ses abdominaux. Immédiatement, le chakra de Kyuubi prit le relais comme toujours, un petit panache blanc et brumeux se dégageant de l’endroit touché alors qu’il était réparé. Il grinça des dents quand Sasuke recommença.

Curieux, le brun suivit la trace fumante du bout d’un doigt inquisiteur, sentant la douceur intacte de la peau caramel qu’il effleurait. C’était bien pratique finalement cette histoire de bijuu ! Il renouvela l’opération plusieurs fois, parsemant l’étendue dorée à sa merci de coupures disparates plus ou moins profondes, ici et là. La pulpe de son index repassa à chaque fois sur la cicatrice en cours de guérison, amusé par les volutes de fumée qui s’en échappaient.

Grimaçant, Naruto se tendit, sentant le froid du métal remonter jusqu’à son menton, l’obligeant à le relever pour faire face au visage fermé et impénétrable penché sur lui. Sa bouche fut envahie par sa jumelle dans un baiser exigeant et dominateur auquel il ne put que se soumettre, n’ayant pas d’autre choix. Un sentiment d’amertume le traversa, il allait mourir de la main de celui qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde, il en était certain. Il s’était bercé d’illusions, et Sasuke n’avait pas eu besoin de son Sharingan pour le berner. Après tout, le brun ne ferait que tenir sa promesse de vengeance, en l’éliminant le premier.

Sasuke se sépara de cette bouche si addictive et se redressa, ne quittant pas des yeux les orbes azurées qui vacillèrent, se noyant d’une profonde tristesse blessée. Il leva lentement son bras armé, prêt à frapper en plein cœur l’origine de tous ses tourments et de tous ses problèmes actuels, presque surpris de constater que son supplicié ne se débattait même pas, acceptant son sort. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le manche et le kunai fendit l’air, Naruto fermant les yeux à l’ultime seconde qui signait la fin de son existence.

Naruto déglutit, la lame s’abattit à quelques centimètres de son visage, pénétrant le plancher avec un fracas qui lui parut assourdissant. Il devait même avoir probablement perdu quelques cheveux dans l’histoire... Il se força à soulever ses paupières, partagé entre le soulagement et la colère. Il avait vraiment cru sa dernière heure arrivée sur ce coup là. Mais à quoi est-ce qu’il jouait ce Teme ?! C’était si amusant que ça de lui faire un coup tordu pareil ? S’il avait été cardiaque, il serait mort, à coup sûr !

Le visage satisfait penché à quelques centimètres de celui à qui il venait de faire la peur de sa vie, Sasuke arbora un sourire moqueur, adouci par la lueur de désir qui brillait au fond de ses orbes sombres.  
\- … Usuratonkachi … souffla-t-il avant de se redresser.  
Le bout des doigts pâles et effilés se posèrent timidement sur l’épiderme doré, explorant cette contrée inconnue, se baladant comme des petites jambes sur le torse bruni de celui qui était à sa merci. 

Les iris azurés fusillèrent son rival qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, ne se rendant même pas compte des promeneurs sur lui. Cet enfoiré s’était foutu de sa gueule ! Et maintenant il faisait le fier, juché sur son perchoir ! Un glapissement surpris lui échappa, le tirant de ses réflexions irritées. C’était quoi ça encore ?! Là, juste à l’instant ! Sur... sur... son mamelon. La sensation déstabilisante se reproduisit à son plus grand déplaisir.

Sasuke s’amusa de la réaction qu’il soutira au blond étalé sous lui et ligoté comme un vulgaire genin sans défense. Il pinça une nouvelle fois le petit monticule de chair sombre entre ses doigts, satisfait de voir sa victime se cambrer et gronder sourdement sous sa manœuvre. Finalement, il n’était pas le seul à être sensible à cet endroit. Et il était ravi de le découvrir, même si ses gestes étaient très loin des attouchements tendres dont l’abreuvait Naruto quand il le caressait lui.

Les lèvres charnues furent mordillées à la sensation délicieuse que provoquèrent les caresses de moins en moins hésitantes et brutales de son soi disant bourreau. Son cœur accéléra sensiblement sa course quand la réalisation se fit dans son esprit. Sasuke, son Sasuke, était à califourchon sur lui et le touchait, le dévorant d’un regard gorgé d’envie. Les affleurements se firent plus prononcés, les mains pâles et fines se posant pleinement sur sa peau ambrée. 

C’était doux, chaud et ferme sous ses paumes. Le jeune Uchiwa retint un sourire victorieux en entendant un soupir lascif franchir enfin la barrière des lèvres charnues de son prisonnier. Conquis, il revint cette fois câliner de concert les deux mamelons qui durcirent sous ses mains, provoquant un feulement érotique qui sembla résonner jusque dans son propre corps. Mû par une envie irrépressible, il se pencha pour embrasser la gorge offerte qu’il avait eu l’opportunité de trancher.

Un doux baiser sur la peau sensible de son cou, suivi d’un léger pincement lui soutira un sifflement douloureux. Le pincement s’accentua, et il ne pût retenir une petite plainte :  
-Aïe !… Sas’ke... tu me fais mal...  
Un doux ricanement s’écrasa contre sa gorge, un muscle humide venant lécher l’endroit précédemment maltraité, un frisson lui remontant tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. 

Aiguillonné par la réaction de Naruto, il laissa sa bouche descendre sur le torse couleur caramel, goûtant littéralement l’épiderme qui le faisait inconsciemment penser à du pain d’épice, ne pouvant s’empêcher de mordiller de temps en temps la peau tendre, avant de la soulager d’un coup de langue taquin quand le jinchuriki geignait sous la petite pointe de souffrance qu’il lui infligeait. Finalement, il s’amusait beaucoup.

La bouche fine qui parcourait son torse déclencha des langues de feu sur son passage. Un grognement presque bestial roula dans sa poitrine. Kamisama ! Il ne savait pas ce qui était le meilleur... la bouche de Sasuke... la langue de Sasuke... les mains de Sasuke... Si seulement... si seulement il pouvait lui aussi le toucher ! Il tenta vainement de se libérer, agitant ses poignets dans leurs attaches. Il voulait tellement le toucher lui aussi !

Sasuke dégusta sa proie, appréciant la texture et les reliefs de ce corps sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres, sous la pointe humide de sa langue. Quand il fut repus et sa curiosité comblée, il se redressa, marquant un temps d’hésitation quand à la marche qu’il allait suivre à présent. Il percevait parfaitement ce mont qui s’était peu à peu formé dans le pantalon du jinchuriki au fil de ce qu’il lui faisait subir. Seulement... seulement... là, c’était peut-être un petit peu trop pour lui...

Sentant son amour se redresser, Naruto rouvrit les yeux qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience d’avoir fermés, tombant sur le visage hésitant du brun et ses prunelles luisantes fixées sur son bas ventre, les mains fines posées à l’orée de la ceinture de son pantalon. Avec un soupir proche du gémissement, il murmura :  
\- Sas’ke...   
L’interpellé releva la tête, montrant ainsi qu’il avait toute son attention.  
\- Relâches moi... Sas’ke...

Les orbes sombres devinrent plus fermes et décidés, les lèvres fines se firent sévères et boudeuses.  
\- … pas question... tu es très bien comme ça.  
Le constat tomba comme un couperet cinglant. Pas question qu’il perde l’avantage. S’il le détachait, Kamisama seul savait ce que Naruto lui ferait. Et il n’était pas sûr du tout de pouvoir lui résister. Non, hors de question ! C’était très bien comme ça, il ne prendrait aucun risque. Et puis, il s’amusait bien trop.

Naruto retint un cri de frustration. Il voulait sentir la peau de son amant sur la sienne ! En désespoir de cause, il le supplia du regard et chuchota :  
\- … Alors... Laisses moi... au moins... voir ton corps... Sas’ke !  
L’hésitation qu’il vit traverser les onyx brillants de son amour le poussa à accentuer sa demande avec son regard spécial chiot-en-détresse. 

Sasuke laissa filtrer un petit soupir désabusé, se retenant à grand peine de lever les yeux au plafond. Kamisama, qu’il détestait quand Naruto avait cet air là... Il ne savait plus comment y résister, sans doute parce qu’il se sentait bien trop redevable envers son ami... Ses mains quittèrent définitivement le torse caramel. Se déshabiller, hein ? Ça, il savait faire... Il retrouva sans peine le nœud de son obi, plantant ses puits noirs emplis de défis dans ceux d’un bleu de plus en plus trouble au fur et à mesure qu’il défaisait la ceinture de tissu.

Oh oui, il voulait voir, ne serait-ce qu’entrapercevoir ce corps qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de désirer de plus en plus. Il passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, ne perdant rien des gestes de celui qui savait si bien lui faire perdre la tête, soufflant le chaud et le froid en permanence. La large bande de tissu qui retenait le vêtement fermé fut défaite par des mains sûres et agiles, son brun revenu en terrain connu et ne doutant plus une seule seconde.

Il fut un instant tenté d’utiliser la ceinture de son kimono pour bander les yeux du blond qui le mangeait littéralement du regard, mais il abandonna l’idée, préférant goûter la sensation enivrante de ces deux billes bleues fixées sur lui. Les pans de l’habit traditionnel s’ouvrirent presque d’eux mêmes, découvrant son abdomen arrondi et son torse. Lentement, très lentement, il abandonna le obi et posa sa main à la lisière de l’encolure qu’il fit peu à peu glisser sur l’une de ses épaules, hanté par ces pupilles brûlantes qui ne voyaient plus que lui.

C’était une vrai torture ! Voir cet homme si beau, à portée de main et ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que l’effleurer, c’était de la torture ! Naruto caressa de ses iris azurés la peau laiteuse, qu’il savait si douce, ne ratant rien du spectacle que lui offrait l’amour de sa vie. Il se mordit les lèvres, retenant un gémissement d’envie, tirant discrètement sur ses poignets. Si seulement il avait été plus attentif à l’académie, il y aurait longtemps qu’il aurait posé ses mains sur ce corps d'albâtre pour le vénérer comme il se devait. 

Sa main fit descendre le tissu sombre, faisant apparaître une épaule puis le haut d’un bras jusqu’à ce que l’étoffe s’accumule au pli de son coude. Quand il en fut arrivé là, il répéta le même procédé avec son autre manche. Un léger, très léger, sourire de contentement joua sur ses lèvres fines. Si Naruto pouvait voir la tête qu’il faisait... Ses globes oculaires étaient à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites. C’était agréable de se sentir si voulu, si désiré, lui, pour ce qu’il était lui... pas pour le bébé, pas pour ses yeux ou autre chose, que pour lui-même, seulement pour lui-même et rien d’autre... Le kimono noir s’effondra finalement avec un bruissement léger autour de ses cuisses.

\- Sas’ke...   
Avait-il la moindre idée d’à quel point il était magnifique ? Probablement pas ! Mais lui n’en perdait pas une miette, dévorant des yeux l’éphèbe brun qui trônait toujours à califourchon sur son bassin, dans toute sa splendeur. Les mains pâles se posèrent doucement sur la gorge couleur de neige, et la seule chose que Naruto fut en état de penser c’était qu’il aurait tout donné pour devenir ces mains là ! 

Il eut parfaitement conscience que le regard de Naruto ne quittait plus ses mains. Pour la toute première fois de toute sa vie, il se sentait incroyablement... quoi au juste... désirable ? beau ? important ? précieux ? un peu de tout cela à la fois sans doute... Bravement, mais avec un tantinet de timidité, poussé par la curiosité et ce regard fiévreux, ses mains descendirent progressivement jusque sous ses pectoraux, s’arrêtant à la lisière de son abdomen rebondi.

Si Kamisama l’entendait, qu’il le libère maintenant ! Il voulait remplacer ces doigts fins qui parcouraient avec légèreté le torse laiteux par ses propres doigts, voire sa bouche ! Cette tentation était forte, cette pulsion était violente, tellement forcenée qu’il tira encore sur ses poignets, étouffant un grognement désireux. Un goût de sang se repandit dans sa bouche quand ses dents percèrent sa lèvre inférieure à la vue de la tête brune ployant légèrement vers l’arrière au moment où les mains pâles remontèrent et effleurèrent les mamelons rosés et si sensibles de son amour. 

C’était... C’était étrange... La sensation était diffuse, pas aussi intense que quand c’était Naruto qui le touchait. Savoir que Naruto le regardait était excitant, mais se toucher lui-même ne lui apportait pas autant que quand les paumes chaudes et rugueuses le parcouraient, elles. Il revint ancrer son regard couleur de nuit dans les océans d’un bleu désireux, et manqua tomber en avant quand les hanches du jinchuriki ondulèrent sous les siennes, le prenant au dépourvu.

Oui, il en crevait d’envie, poser ses mains sur ce corps couleur de gypse à sa portée et pourtant inatteignable. La pression dans son bas ventre était à la limite du tolérable. Il sentait la chaleur dégagée par Sasuke à califourchon sur lui et ça commençait à le rendre fou. Ses reins roulèrent une fois encore d’eux-mêmes en signe de protestation, obligeant Sasuke à s’appuyer sur son torse alors que les deux puits noirs se plantaient dans les siens, la pointe d’une langue venant courir sur les lèvres fines.

\- Sas’ke... J’en peux plus... J’ai envie... Tu es si...  
Ses yeux se firent plus pénétrant sur le pauvre ère visiblement à bout. Il le savait d’ailleurs, il le sentait parfaitement qu’il n’en pouvait plus. Mais, si jamais ce crétin le laissait en plan, cette fois le kunai ne raterait pas sa cible ! Avec des mouvements secs, il le libéra enfin, presque déçu d’en arriver là. Mais... la bouche de Naruto lui manquait... et ses mains aussi...

Enfin ! Enfin il pouvait sentir sous ses paumes avides la douceur de cette peau de pêche ! Enfin il pouvait sentir la langue de son amant jouer avec la sienne et ses bras souples se refermer sur sa nuque ! Un grognement bestial sortit de sa gorge alors qu’il couvrait ce corps de dieu grec d’attentions brûlantes. Rapidement, l’une de ses paumes glissa sur un globe de chair ferme, le pressant d’une poigne possessive. Son Sasuke ! Oui, le sien ! Et il ne le partageait avec personne ! Son amant, son univers, son premier lien, celui qui l’avait sauvé des ténèbres vengeresses de son enfance !

Un soupir avide et satisfait lui échappa, mourant dans la bouche qu’il ravit avec flamme. Oui... Les sensations qu’il attendait tant s’écrasèrent sur lui avec violence sous les paumes couleur caramel. Comment était-ce possible... Ressentir tout ça... juste parce que Naruto le parcourait de ses mains, juste parce que sa bouche était sur la sienne. Une vague de désir et d’envie criante le secoua littéralement, le faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds quand il sentit cette main possessive agripper l’une de ses fesses. Non, il n’avait plus peur, il ne craignait plus ce qui allait se passer... Bien au contraire ! Parce que c’était Naruto... Naruto et aucun autre. 

Un doigt inquisiteur se glissa jusqu’à cet endroit qu’il convoitait avec tant de force, appuyant sur la barrière frêle et fripée jusqu’à y pénétrer d’une phalange. Le sifflement d’inconfort qui s’écrasa sur ses lèvres ramena le blond à des considérations plus techniques, lui faisant réaliser l’absence de lubrifiant à portée de main. Et il n’était pas question d’aller jusqu’à la chambre pour en chercher... Maintenant qu’il était libre, il n’allait certainement pas le lâcher ! Faisant tourner ses neurones à plein régime, la solution s’imposa à lui. Décidément, à croire que lorsqu’il avait eu cette petite discussion fort instructive avec Iruka sur le “Comment on faisait”, ce dernier avait anticipé beaucoup de problèmes.

Il se cambra, ses yeux se noyant immanquablement de larmes, surpris par l’intrusion cuisante et désagréable. Là, pour le coup, il avait vraiment mal ! Naruto se détacha de ses lèvres qu’il embrassa avec beaucoup plus de tendresse, comme pour s’excuser, refermant ses bras sur lui en un geste apaisant et rassurant. Voir le bleu des yeux fiévreux rester si limpide le rasséréna. Mais il fut intrigué quand son vis-à-vis enfourna ensuite trois de ses doigts dans sa bouche. 

Une fois sûr que ses phalanges étaient largement humidifiées, Naruto les relâcha souriant malicieusement à son brun dubitatif et reprit les lèvres fines qui l’appelaient. Sa paume retrouva le chemin du fessier rond et ferme de son amant, son index se réintroduisant sans attendre dans l’intimité qu’il avait abandonné. Rassuré de sentir le premier doigt plonger plus aisément dans le puits chaud et serré, il n’hésita plus à poursuivre son avancée.

Un gémissement extatique lui échappa quand cette ondée si particulière le traversa. Son corps s’arqua instantanément en arrière alors qu’il s’accrochait désespérément à la nuque bronzée. Kamisama, cette sensation... Les lèvres charnues se posèrent sur sa gorge, alors qu’un bras ferme dans son dos l’empêchait de littéralement tomber à la renverse, noyé par ce qu’il ressentait. Les doigts de Naruto bougèrent encore, accentuant cette faim dévorante tout autant que ces vagues sauvages et sulfureuses qui montaient à l’assaut de tout son être.

Les plaintes voluptueuses qui résonnaient à ses oreilles étaient la plus douce des musiques. Il le voulait tellement ! Et sentir l’élu de son cœur frissonner de plaisir dans ses bras intensifiait cette envie ! Il le vit soudain se mordre violemment les lèvres et son regard ourlé de plaisir devint plus aigu. Les mains fines se détachèrent de son cou et son dos retrouva avec rudesse le plancher dont il s’était éloigné, se redressant un peu plus tôt pour mieux embrasser et caresser le corps d'albâtre. 

Sasuke se tortilla sous les délicieuses sensations qui le parcouraient, mais il lutta. Ses paumes naviguèrent sur le torse caramel qu’il venait de plaquer au sol. Pas question qu’il soit le seul à gémir ! Et alors que les doigts chauds allaient et venaient en lui, il reprit possession du buste ambré, le couvrant de caresses et de baisers enflammés, insistant sur toutes les zones qu’il avait découvert sensibles à ses attouchements un peu plus tôt, notamment les deux monts de chair brune et la gorge tannée.

Des grognements lascifs firent vibrer ses cordes vocales, les mains fraîches naviguant sur lui et cette bouche qui dévorait et mordillait la peau sensible de son cou le rendaient fou. Sasuke... Sasuke le touchait, le caressait, le... Kamisama, il allait jouir avant même de l’avoir pénétré ! Il intensifia les mouvements de son poignet niché entre les fesses de son brun, appuyant sur ce petit nodule renflé autant qu’il le pouvait. Son brun se détacha enfin de son torse, se courbant en arrière, les hanches pâles ondulant sous ses gestes alors qu’une mélopée concupiscente et impudique s’élevait dans la pièce.

Une exclamation frustrée lui échappa quand les doigts chauds qui le martyrisaient si délicieusement quittèrent son intimité.  
\- Sas’ke...   
Une main chaude se posa sur sa joue alors que sa jumelle caressait l’une de ses cuisse, pressant dessus. Ses yeux se noyèrent dans l’océan bleu teinté de désir, et sans échanger le moindre mot, il se souleva pour permettre à Naruto de défaire son pantalon, une langue voluptueuse et gourmande passant sur ses lèvres fines. Il en avait envie, tellement envie... 

Rapidement, il étala sur son sexe le pré-sperme qui commençait à s’en écouler et le guida vers l’antre chaud et préparé. Son regard toujours plongé dans celui de Sasuke, Naruto roula des hanches, pénétrant peu à peu dans l’espace étroit et humide. Kamisama, que c’était bon ! Un grondement lubrique vibra dans sa gorge quand son brun abaissa doucement ses reins, venant de lui-même s’empaler sur lui avec un geignement mi-avide mi-éprouvé. 

Il attira à lui la nuque bronzée, ravissant les lèvres charnues par un baiser exigeant alors qu’il l’accueillait enfin totalement en lui, la présence pulsante étirant son étroit passage. L’impression d’être rempli, d’être enfin comblé, lui soutira un soupir de bien-être languide qui disparut dans cette bouche sucrée qu’il adorait sentir contre la sienne. C’était si bon... si... Était-ce vraiment lui, là, à califourchon sur son meilleur ami, le membre dur de ce dernier le pénétrant de sa propre volonté ?

Naruto répondit avec passion à la caresse buccale de son amant, gémissant sourdement quand celui-ci roula des hanches, le prenant encore plus profondément en lui. Ses mains furent agrippées et leurs doigts s’entremêlèrent avec force. Les lèvres finement ourlées de l’amour de sa vie le quittèrent et une plainte lascive lui fit rouvrir les yeux. La vue du visage habituellement si impassible maintenant habité par la passion failli le faire jouir instantanément. Être aussi beau devrait être interdit !

Il prit appui sur les paumes moites qui soutenaient les siennes et souleva peu à peu ses reins qui coulissèrent sur le membre enfoui au creux de ses reins. Assurant sa prise sur les mains tannées, ses mouvements prirent peu à peu de l’ampleur, contrôlant lui-même l’ardeur et l’intensité de l’union de son corps avec celui de son blond. Ses dents croquaient de temps en temps sa lèvre inférieure, sa tête basculant en arrière. L’exercice était difficile tant les langues de feu qui le parcouraient étaient parfois si intenses qu’il en tremblait.

Voir celui qui comptait tant pour lui le chevaucher ainsi était le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques, l’image érotique qu’il avait sous les yeux dépassant de loin ses fantasmes les plus osés. Craignant que le corps pâle ne tombe en arrière, il replia ses genoux, offrant ainsi un appui au dos laiteux qui se cambrait sur son bassin. Le cri proche du miaulement qui franchi les lèvres fines et rougies des précédents baisers le fit frémir d’envie, le poussant à basculer ses hanches pour mieux venir à la rencontre de l’intimité qui convulsait de plus en plus intensément autour de son sexe durci.

Les ondulations des reins de Naruto, en parfait accord avec ses propres mouvements le poussèrent encore plus vite vers l’orgasme qu’il sentait définitivement poindre sans pouvoir l’éviter. Son membre était coincé entre son ventre proéminent et les abdominaux tendus, frottant dans cette prison de chair à chacun de leurs gestes conjugués, augmentant le plaisir qu’il prenait sans vergogne, pour une fois à peu près maître de la situation.

Les vagues brûlantes qui l‘incendiaient noyaient son esprit, le poussant inexorablement vers l’extase. Il n’allait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps ! Pas alors que Sasuke, SON Sasuke, s’empalait sur son sexe avec une vigueur qu’il n’aurait jamais soupçonnée. Les ondées sulfureuses étaient beaucoup trop fortes, immergeant tout son être dans un maelström puissant et jouissif sur lequel il n’avait aucun contrôle.  
\- … Sas’keeee... Haann... Je... Je... Hmmm...

Perdu dans la tempête de sensations qui l’habitait, Sasuke n’entendit pas la tentative d’avertissement, trop égaré dans sa propre recherche d’atteinte de ce point culminant qu’il frôlait du bout des doigts. Il sentit inconsciemment le membre sur lequel il faisait coulisser son bassin à un rythme de plus en plus effréné gonfler et prendre plus d’ampleur. Un nouveau cri de plaisir lui échappa quand la chose turgescente rencontra brutalement ce point si particulier au creux de ses reins. A peine maître de lui-même, il se rengonça sous le même angle, s’arrachant une nouvelle plainte lubrique, sa jouissance devenant de plus en plus proche.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien, son corps était dirigé par cet être si désirable qui le bouleversait comme personne n’avait jamais été capable de le faire. Un cri animal lui déchira les cordes vocales quand l’orgasme le frappa de plein de fouet, balayant tout sur son passage, l’emportant pour de bon alors que son corps se tendait et se recroquevillait sous celui de son amour. Il sentit sa verge pulser violemment entre les parois moites et convulsives qui la retenaient prisonnière, alors qu’il se répandait en de longs jets libérateurs au plus profond de ce corps qui le possédait. 

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sentant avec une précision accrue la matière visqueuse baigner son intimité. La sensation étrange le fit se tendre, dévisageant la figure marquée de cicatrices pareilles à des moustaches basculer définitivement dans un plaisir intense. La fièvre dévorante qui l’habitait le consuma tout entier devant ce spectacle. Ses reins s’envolèrent dans une danse ultime sur la verge faiblissante et il tomba à son tour dans l’extase ultime avec une exclamation rauque, attisé par la vision érotique, son membre pressé et frictionné entre son ventre et celui de Naruto.

Le souffle court, le blond admira le visage aristocratique sur lequel se peignait la jouissance la plus pure. Kamisama, juste cette vision suffirait à dévergonder tous les moines bouddhistes du monde ! Il relâcha les mains fines qu’il tenait entre les siennes et se redressa pour cueillir la bouche à peine rosée de son amant qui se lova entre ses bras, épuisé. Il l’aimait tellement ! Un sourire tendre étira les coins de ses lèvres, en repensant à ce que celui-ci lui avait dit au moment où il l’avait attaqué. Non, il ne prendrait plus cet homme si fier et si fort pour une poupée fragile ! 

Il fondit littéralement entre les bras puissant qui l’entourèrent, flottant dans un océan ouaté et délectable, son corps se détendant totalement. Il mordilla l’épiderme cuivré à la porté de sa bouche à la base de la nuque contre laquelle il avait insidieusement glissé.  
\- … Si jamais tu te débines encore... je te tuerais pour de bon à la prochaine occasion... Usuratonkachi... souffla-t-il, encore haletant.  
Oui, il le tuerait de ses propres mains s’il le fallait. Il ne supporterait plus cette frustration dévorante qui le tenaillait quand son corps lui réclamait le blond de cette manière si... Fichues hormones ! C’était de sa faute, alors il n’avait qu’à assumer !

~ oOo ~

Dans la future chambre du bébé, Naruto aidé par quelques clones peignait avec assiduité les murs avec les couleurs choisies en accord avec Sasuke. Le plancher sombre avait été protégé par une grande bâche en plastique maintenant parsemée de gouttelettes de peintures blanc crème et orange clair. Les blonds n’avaient pas été épargnés non plus, des tâches de peintures éclaboussant leurs cheveux, leurs visages et leurs tenues. 

Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur le haut de son abdomen rebondi, Sasuke observa amusé le ballet de clones armés de pinceaux. Quatre Naruto par mur ! N’était-ce pas un peu trop ? L’avantage c’était que la chambre serait rapidement finie, dès ce soir ils pourraient voir ce que ça donnait. Bon, il restait encore les meubles à choisir, les accessoires et autres décorations... Et vu le mal qu’ils avaient eu à se mettre d’accord sur la couleur des murs, ils n’étaient pas près d’en voir le bout. 

L’une des copie blonde engueula son jumeaux qui avait bien failli le faire tomber de l’escabeau où il était perché, l’accusé niant avec force, arguant que c’était l’autre qui le gênait. Les deux querelleurs furent rappelés à l’ordre par un reniflement dédaigneux de l’inspecteur des travaux finis : Sieur Uchiwa, enceinte jusqu’aux yeux. Ronchonnant que s’il avait quelque chose à redire, il pouvait toujours prendre un pinceau et le faire à leur place, il était certes enceinte mais pas manchot, les deux clones se remirent à l’ouvrage. 

Quelques heures plus tard, le blond dissipa ses photocopies et admira le résultat de son dur labeur, d’un air satisfait. Les deux tiers supérieurs des murs étaient d’un blanc crème uniforme et lisse tirant légèrement sur le jaune pâle, alors que le tiers inférieur s’ornait d’un magnifique orange clair et lumineux. L’association des deux couleurs donnait un aspect chaleureux à la pièce encore vide. Fier de lui, il se retourna vers son brun qui arriva, attiré par le bruit caractéristique de la rupture du jutsu de multiplication. 

Les orbes sombres se promenèrent sur les murs sans défaut. Oui, c’était bien comme ça : ni trop vif, ni trop terne. Un détail cependant le chiffonna et il en fit part à son esclave personnel.  
\- … Il faudra changer le parquet, il est trop sombre. Et il faudrait une frise pour habiller les murs.  
L’assertion dite platement, tira un soupir découragé à Naruto qui pensa aux nombreuses heures de débats qu’il leur faudrait pour tomber d’accord, sans compter les heures, non les jours, de travaux supplémentaires pour lui. Cet enfoiré n’avait-il donc aucune pitié ? 

Ce fut ainsi que les catalogues de décorations resurgirent sur la table basse, passant d’une paire de mains à l’autre, manquant régulièrement d’être déchirés par les empoignades furibondes dont ils étaient les victimes innocentes. L’équipe de surveillance dans le jardin se régala des nombreuses disputes, agrémentées de noms d’oiseaux variés. Des paris furent même ouverts entre les témoins involontaires de ces querelles pour savoir qui au final céderait le premier entre les deux ninjas les plus entêtés de la création. 

Debout à côté de l’évier, Sasuke posa définitivement le couteau dont il se servait pour découper quelques légumes. Il le déposa fermement à côté de la planche en bois sans quoi il serait bien capable de trucider la tête de mule entêtée qui se tenait non loin de lui, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
\- … Uzumaki, ce sera amplement suffisant, maugréa-t-il tout en se pinçant l’arrête du nez, son irritation affleurant par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Pourquoi ! C’est notre enfant, à toi et à moi. Uchiwa-Uzumaki, ce serait mieux, tempêta Naruto.  
Ils avaient cette discussion houleuse depuis des heures, Sasuke restant sourd à tous ses arguments concernant le nom de famille que porterait leur bébé, visiblement réticent à lui donner le sien. Il soupira, sentant sa patience s’émousser. Grand Kamisama, pourquoi le brun refusait-il ce qu’il lui proposait et qui était parfaitement équitable pour eux deux ?

Pourquoi ce crétin tenait-il tant que ça à donner le nom des Uchiwa à cet enfant ? Avait-il seulement conscience du poids qu’avait ce nom ? En plus, il n’était même pas sûr d’être là pour le soulager un tant soit peu de ce fardeau. Réunissant toute sa patience, il entreprit de faire comprendre son point de vue à son ancien coéquipier.  
\- … Je suis un nukenin, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié. Tu es un héros, ton nom lui suffira amplement. Le mien ne serait qu’un poids sur ses épaules... Pense un peu à lui ! 

\- Je ne suis pas d’accord. Oui, pour le moment tu es un nukenin, mais Tsunade fera bientôt inscrire le nom de ton frère sur la stèle des héros et ton statut de traître ne sera bientôt plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Je pense à lui justement et ce qui serait le mieux, c’est qu’il porte nos deux noms. Je ne veux pas qu’il soit privé d’une partie de son histoire ! Je ne veux pas qu’il découvre, comme moi, bien trop tard, quelles étaient ses origines. Il doit savoir qui sont ses parents ! s’exclama le jinchuriki avec flamme.

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Naruto, et lui non plus n’aimait pas plus que ça l’idée de mentir, même par omission, à cet enfant. Mais... C’était pour son bien, non ? Pour qu’il ne soit pas rejeté comme un paria, pour qu’il ne connaisse pas la souffrance de ne pas avoir d’amis, pour qu’il ne soit pas admiré et convoité uniquement pour son patrimoine génétique et ses potentielles capacités. Être le descendant du héros du village, futur Hokage serait déjà un lourd fardeau, inutile d’en rajouter avec lui. Plantant un regard ferme et inflexible dans les yeux brûlants de son vis-à-vis, il déclara:  
\- … C’est non ! Il s’appellera Uzumaki, point final ! Tu ne me feras pas changer d’avis, pas sur ça !

L’être dur et intransigeant passa à côté de lui d’un pas lourd, se dirigeant vers la véranda. Naruto ferma les yeux sur ses pupilles azurées qui trahirent son désarroi et sa tristesse. Pourquoi Sasuke était-il aussi buté ? Il rendait parfois les choses si difficiles entre eux. Ravalant son énervement qui s’était transformé en une boule amère, il tenta de comprendre ce que le refus catégorique et l’obstination froide cachaient. Pourquoi celui qu’il aimait plus que tout était-il si opposé à l’idée que leur enfant porte leurs deux noms conjugués ?

Sasuke laissa l’air frais balayer son visage, son esprit s'apaisant peu à peu. Sa main caressa distraitement l’un des piliers qui soutenait la véranda. Oui, c’était le mieux pour leur enfant. Les pas de Naruto résonnèrent dans son dos, le faisant se tendre légèrement alors que son regard balayait le jardin où l’équipe de Tsunade veillait, pas vraiment cachée. Une exclamation contrite lui échappa alors qu’il portait une main fébrile à son abdomen rebondi, sentant un coup venir taper dans ses côtes. Décidément, tout le monde était contre lui aujourd’hui ou quoi ? 

Naruto accourut, soutenant le futur père qui venait de se plier légèrement en deux, une expression fugace de souffrance sur ses traits, s’affolant, tous ses griefs définitivement oubliés.   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Tu as une contraction ?  
Un regard noir lui répondit alors que le brun le repoussait légèrement en maugréant :  
\- … Quand tes deux neurones auront fini de faire chambre à part tu me le diras ! Il m’a juste tapé dans les côtes, baka !

Un sourire soulagé apparu sur le visage marqué de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches. Avant même que Sasuke ait pu l’en empêcher, le blond s’agenouilla devant lui, posant ses paumes en coupe autour du ventre qui abritait leur bébé et commença à gronder le dit bébé, encore au stade foetal.  
\- Il ne faut pas faire de mal à papa Suke ! Il est un peu grognon mais il est très gentil tu sais ! Alors il ne faut pas le frapper comme ça ! D’accord, bébé ? 

Quoi ! C’était quoi ça ! Qu’est-ce qu’il lui faisait ce crétin là ? Énervé, le brun repoussa sans ménagement le jinchuriki qui le fixa d’un air hébété. Les poings sur les hanches, le futur père le fusilla d’un regard meurtrier avant de tourner les talons. Juste avant de disparaître dans la maison, il déclara d’une voix à faire frissonner la banquise :  
\- … Jamais... Tu m’entends ?! Jamais, je ne laisserai quiconque m’appeler par un surnom aussi ridicule que “papa Suke”! C’est clair !?! 

L’équipe de surveillance de la Godaime s’entre-regarda, tous au bord du fou rire. Kakashi cependant ne prit pas part à l’atmosphère de détente et d’hilarité générale, observant du coin de l’œil les arbres mouvant de son poste d’observation, accroupi sur le toit de tuiles vernissées. Les Anbus du conseil eux aussi n’avaient pas ratés une miette de l’échange... L’inquiétude le tarauda. Qu’est-ce que le couple de vieux conseillers préparait concernant l’avenir de l’Uchiwa et de cet enfant ? Il aurait payé cher pour le savoir... L’échéance de la naissance approchait, et avec elle l’agitation fantomatique des élites aux masques blancs dépêchés par le duo de vieillards pour surveiller le couple infernal. 

Alors que la nuit étendait son sombre manteau sur le village caché de la feuille, une ombre quittait en toute discrétion un appartement faiblement éclairé. Agenouillés devant une table basse, Homura et Koharu réfléchissaient à ce qu’ils venaient d’apprendre de la bouche de l’un de leur Anbu. Homura brisa le silence, exprimant à voix haute ses réflexions :  
\- L’Uchiwa serait donc réticent à donner son nom à sa descendance. Il est assez intelligent pour anticiper les problèmes que cela pourrait causer à sa progéniture. Il nous faudra agir prudemment. S’il a anticipé ça, il peut aussi avoir pensé à d’autres choses.

Koharu approuva d’un signe de tête, un rictus tordant son visage en une expression calculatrice.  
\- Aussi intelligent et malin soit-il, il n’en reste pas moins fortement diminué à l’heure actuelle. Et l’Uzumaki est bien plus facile à amadouer que lui. Fais confiance à notre plan, ça marchera à la perfection !  
Le vieil homme posa un regard calme et confiant sur sa complice. Oui, leur plan se déroulerait parfaitement bien, et ni l’Uchiwa, ni la Godaime, ni son équipe ne verraient le coup venir.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 17 : Glissement de terrain.  
> Sasuke avance toujours, de moins en moins certain. Tout peut s’effondrer sous ses pieds et cette route disparaître. Mais sa quête est-elle bien toujours la même ?


	17. Glissement de terrain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke avance toujours, de moins en moins certain. Tout peut s’effondrer sous ses pieds et cette route disparaître. Mais sa quête est-elle bien toujours la même ?

Sasuke ouvrit un à un tous les placards de la cuisine puis passa dans le cellier pour en examiner le contenu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en constatant que rien, non décidément rien, ne pouvait étancher cette nouvelle envie qui le tenaillait. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que sa série préférée soit entrecoupée d’une plage publicitaire vantant les mérites d’une barre chocolatée quelconque ! Parce que, parce que maintenant, et bien... il avait justement envie de manger du chocolat ! Lui, oui, lui, qui détestait le sucré ! Et bien sûr, aucune trace de l’aliment en question !

Il en aurait presque trépigné de rage. Il voulait du chocolat ! C’était simple non ? Pourquoi il n’y en avait pas dans cette putain de baraque ! L’envie le tenailla, revenant avec force hanter son esprit. Pas moyen de s’en détourner. Il referma la porte du cellier avec un claquement sec et outragé, ses mains presque tremblantes. Le futur père s’y adossa, passant des doigts fatigués dans ses mèches brunes. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il en avait marre de tout ça ! Quand est-ce que ça allait s’arrêter ? Quand redeviendrait-il enfin lui même, loin de tous ces tourments ?

Naruto, alerté par les bruits des placards se refermant avec fracas et du battant de bois percutant le chambranle avec force dans la cuisine, se dirigea vers celle-ci, inquiet. Ces derniers jours, l’humeur de son brun n’était pas franchement au beau fixe et jouait en prime au yoyo, alternant des phases plus ou moins tranquilles avec des grands moments d’agitation qui épuisaient celui qui portait son enfant et le laissait, lui complètement perplexe et un peu perdu. Les discussions les plus anodines, sur ce qu’ils allaient manger par exemple, prenant parfois au choix soit des allures dramatiques, soit tournant à la crise de nerfs où il s’en prenait des vertes et des pas mûres alors qu’il avait juste demandé ce que Sasuke prévoyait de faire.

Il trouva l’objet de ses pensées anxieuses appuyé contre la porte du cellier, une main masquant les yeux sombres. Bon ! Visiblement, ça ressemblait assez à une mauvaise passe... S’armant intérieurement de courage, il osa signaler sa présence en se raclant la gorge, s’attirant presque immédiatement un regard noir teinté de désespoir.  
\- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda-t-il, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
\- … J’ai... j’ai envie de chocolat... souffla la voix de son amour, comme si la fin du monde s’annonçait.

Le sourire de Naruto s’élargit.  
\- … Je déteste le sucré... Et pourtant... Je veux manger du chocolat... reprit-il plus pour lui-même que pour le blond qui s’était rapproché de lui.  
Des doigts tannés effleurèrent sa joue avec douceur, ramenant définitivement son attention à l’instant présent.  
\- Et je suppose qu’on en a pas, c’est ça ? Je vais aller t’en acheter, d’accord ? Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose de particulier ? En tablette ? Que du chocolat ? Avec des amandes ou autre chose, des noisettes ?

Ses poings se fermèrent. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il en avait à foutre que ce soit avec des noisettes ou des amandes ! Il voulait juste calmer son envie point à la ligne ! Peu importe que ce soit en tablette ou même en pâte à tartiner, seul ou accompagné. Il voulait manger du chocolat, là maintenant tout de suite ! Et ce besoin ridicule était en train de le rendre fou.  
-... Prends tout, je m’en fous... Je veux du chocolat !

Naruto battit subrepticement en retraite. Mieux valait pour lui qu’il s’exécute dans la seconde. Formant les signes du jutsu de multiplication, il fit apparaître plusieurs copies de lui-même qui prirent la poudre d’escampette à peine apparues, comme si le diable en personne était à leurs trousses. Satisfait, il fit une nouvelle tentative vers l’être à bout de nerfs, prostré, les bras croisés au-dessus de son ventre rebondi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un Sasuke ravi qui entama un énorme pot de pâte à tartiner plongeant une petite cuillère dedans avant de la lécher sous les yeux amusés de Naruto. Confortablement installé dans son canapé crème, l’amour de sa vie était entouré de toutes les sortes et formes de chocolats que ces clones avaient pu trouver. Pâte à tartiner, tablettes de toutes tailles, ballotins, barres, boissons, au lait, noir, blanc, aux noisettes, aux riz soufflés, à l’orange, à la noix de coco, etc... La supérette avait vu son stock de produits chocolatés fortement diminuer.

Le sourire du blond s’adoucit en voyant les traits de son bien-aimé s’illuminer du plaisir gustatif qu’il éprouvait. Chaque jour qui passait l’attachait un peu plus à cet homme qui donnait tout son sens à sa vie. Avant de rencontrer Sasuke, il était seul et plein de haine. Au fil des ans à le regarder de loin, puis à se battre à ses côtés, à lui courir après, il avait tissé un lien avec lui, un lien si fort que jamais il n’avait envisagé son avenir sans lui dans sa vie, et aujourd’hui moins que jamais ! 

Avec Sasuke, ils allaient former une famille. Leur enfant grandirait dans cette maison qui aurait dû le voir grandir. Son imagination s’emballa. Il se voyait assis dans ce salon avec son amour et son fils, ou sa fille, en train de regarder un dessin animé ou jouer aux cartes. Dans le jardin, ils pourraient jouer au ballon tous les trois, l’hiver faire des batailles de boules de neige, et le soir ils s’attableraient tous ensemble autour du kotetsu pour partager un repas préparé par son brun. 

Une vague d’amour irrépressible pour celui qui rendrait tout cela possible l’envahie, il s’approcha du canapé occupé par l’objet de ses pensées et se pencha pour lui dérober un baiser chocolaté. Une lueur malicieuse traversa les yeux bleus devant l’air surpris du futur père victime d’envies alimentaires impérieuses. D’un coup de langue, il nettoya les restes de chocolat collé à la petite cuillère en inox, ricanant doucement en voyant l’expression offusquée de celui à qui il venait de voler une miette de son plaisir.

\- … C’est ma cuillère ! claqua la voix froide du jeune Uchiwa.  
Ricanant doucement le jinchuriki plongea un index gourmand dans le pot ouvert dans les mains pâles et fines de l’élu de son cœur et l’englouti, le suçant goulûment, fermant les yeux quand le goût capiteux de la pâte onctueuse envahi ses papilles. Il ouvrit les paupières juste à temps pour voir son amant se jeter sur lui en grognant.  
-... C’est mon chocolat !

Une langue gourmande vint lécher son index toujours enfoui dans sa bouche, se mêlant à la sienne avec passion. Le gémissement qui s’échoua sur ses lèvres lui tira un sourire tendre. Depuis la semaine dernière, et l’attaque perfide dont il avait été l’innocente victime, il avait plus d’une fois eu l’occasion de constater que les hormones en ébullition du futur père ne lui donnait pas que des sautes d’humeur et des envies alimentaires. Et, bien évidemment, il était plus que ravi de satisfaire Sasuke, dans tous les domaines, même les plus osés !

Glissant un de ses bras sous les genoux de son brun, et l’autre sous ses aisselles, il le souleva et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la chambre où leur lit les attendait. La bouche finement ourlée se détacha un instant de la sienne alors que Sasuke plongeait à son tour son doigt dans le pot de pâte à tartiner qu’il n’avait pas lâché. La surprise dû se lire sur son visage car le brun murmura avec un souffle un peu penaud:  
\- … J’ai toujours envie de chocolat... 

Le rire léger de Naruto s’éleva dans la maison; décroissant alors qu’ils s’éloignaient dans le couloir, interrompu par le bruit de la porte de la chambre qui se refermait derrière les deux amants. Oui, les montées d’hormones de Sasuke avaient du bon, et si le brun était encore parfois un peu hésitant pour certaines caresses, il apprenait vite et étant de nature curieuse, expérimentait de nouvelles choses suivant ses envies et ses pulsions. Et Naruto ne s’en plaignait pas, bien au contraire ! 

~oOo~

Kakashi souffla sur son café, heureux d’être là tout simplement, dans cette cuisine, au calme. Pas qu’il ait quoique ce soit contre le charmant petit couple dont il avait la charge de surveiller, mais tout de même un peu de tranquillité de temps en temps, ça avait du bon. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, dégustant le breuvage fort et réconfortant. Iruka lavait et essuyait tranquillement la vaisselle devant son évier, lui donnant quelques nouvelles de ses jeunes élèves.

Son unique œil visible tomba sur le visage de son compagnon quand ce dernier s’installa à son tour à la table, une tasse de thé entre ses doigts. L’homme à la chevelure argentée se souvint soudain de la discussion qu’il avait eu avec Sasuke tout près de l’étendoir à linge. Le brun l’avait presque supplié à demi-mot de convaincre Iruka d’accompagner Naruto qui partirait le lendemain en expédition acheteuse pour les fournitures qui manquaient concernant le bébé.

Le quasi désespoir vibrant dans la voix glaciale l’avait touché. Effectivement, Naruto était loin d’être la personne la plus indiquée pour acheter tout ce qu’il convenait à un nouveau né. Reposant son mug sur la table, et profitant du silence qui s’était étendu entre eux, Kakashi se décida à aborder le sujet avec sa moitié.   
\- Tu fais quelque chose de particulier demain ? lança-t-il au premier intéressé.  
Le chunin le dévisagea d’un air interrogatif avant de répondre.

\- Non, pas spécialement pourquoi ?  
\- J’ai une faveur à te demander...  
L’air ennuyé de celui qui partageait sa vie fit tiquer l’homme aux cheveux châtains et au visage barré d’une fine cicatrice.   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? finit-il par demander.

\- Naruto doit faire des courses demain, pour le bébé... et Sasuke n’est pas tranquille.  
\- Comment ça pas tranquille ?  
\- Vu la propension de Naruto de faire un peu tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, Sasuke m’a demandé si tu ne pouvais pas accompagner Naruto demain pour refréner ses impulsions parfois un peu trop débordantes.

Iruka garda le silence quelques instants, méditant la demande. Kakashi, sentant les réticences de son bien-aimé, posa une main sur la sienne et la caressa doucement.  
\- Ça rassurerait Sasuke de savoir que tu es avec Naruto. Et puis, ça vous permettra de passer un peu plus de temps tous les deux. Qu’en penses-tu ?  
La chaleur de la paume qui recouvrait la sienne, détourna un instant l’instituteur de ses pensées. Ses doigts se nouèrent doucement à ceux qui s’étaient entremêlés aux siens.

\- C’est vrai que Naruto agit bizarrement. Quand je me suis arrêté à l’épicerie tout à l’heure, le tenancier se plaignait de ne plus avoir de chocolat, tout son stock dévalisé par un certain blond...  
Kakashi retint un sourire au souvenir de la nuée blonde qui était rentrée à la maison dont il avait la charge, les bras chargés de paquets débordants de la précieuse denrée. Iruka souffla doucement, ramenant son attention sur lui.

\- Entendu, j’accompagnerai Naruto demain. Comme ça tu pourras tranquilliser ce pauvre Sasuke. Je n’aimerais pas être à sa place, ça doit être dur pour lui en ce moment. Et avec cet enfant qui arrive, il doit se faire des cheveux blancs. On ne peut pas dire que Naruto, ni lui, soient prêts à être parents. Ils sont si jeunes... Est-ce que tu crois qu’il va rester au village après la naissance ? Naruto a l’air assez optimiste à ce sujet, mais j’ai du mal à le croire. Il est tellement amoureux...

Kakashi prit son temps pour répondre. Rien dans l'attitude du brun n’indiquait qu’il allait rester ou bien partir. Et son ancien élève était tout aussi imprévisible que le jinchuriki. Quand à savoir de quel côté pencherait la balance, seul l’avenir le dirait.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Pour l’instant en tout cas, il est là.  
\- S’il s’en va, je ne suis pas sûr que Naruto s’en remettra. Encore moins si Sasuke l’abandonne avec le bébé.

L’inquiétude palpable sur les traits masculins pinça le cœur de Kakashi. Il n’avait malheureusement aucune certitude à offrir à son compagnon. Il relâcha la main sous la sienne et la porta à la joue de celui auprès de qui il avait trouvé le bonheur après tant d’années passées dans la solitude et autant dans l'atermoiement le plus complet. S’il n’y avait pas eu cette fameuse soirée où il avait dû raccompagner chez lui le chunin qui avait trop bu, sans doute ne seraient-ils pas ensemble aujourd’hui se contentant l’un et l’autre de se regarder, et de respecter leurs distances, inconscients que le fossé qui les séparaient n’était pas si infranchissable qu’il y paraissait.

Doucement, il se rapprocha des traits un peu anxieux et s’accapara les lèvres au goût d’amande. Iruka répondit à l’échange tendre et chaste, sentant une main calleuse caresser sa nuque. Kamisama qu’il l’aimait... Et il était heureux que cette fois il soit affecté à une mission de simple surveillance qui se déroulait dans l’enceinte même du village. Attendre son retour quand il partait en missions le plongeait toujours dans l’angoisse qu’un jour il ne revienne pas.

Le baiser dériva vers quelque chose de moins innocent et Iruka fut le premier à rendre les armes et à glisser dans une pente plus désireuse et avide à laquelle Kakashi fut plus qu’heureux de répondre, car soyons honnêtes, avoir sous les yeux deux jeunes de dix-sept ans dont l’un des deux était un peu trop souvent pendu aux lèvres de son acolyte avait de quoi vous aiguiser les sens, surtout quand vous aviez un homme magnifique à choyer d’attentions qui vous attendait à la maison

Ce fut ainsi que le lendemain, Iruka accompagna celui qu’il considérait comme son fils, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, Naruto, dans les magasins de puériculture. Dés qu’ils étaient entrés dans la boutique, le chunin avait compris l’inquiétude du jeune Uchiwa. Les rayons regorgeaient de tentations pour l’adolescent qui s’extasiait devant les peluches en tous genres et les doudous colorés. Un coup d’œil sur la liste, que Sasuke lui avait discrètement confié quand il était allé chercher Naruto, lui confirma que rien de tout ceci n’était prévu.

Avec beaucoup de peine, il ramena le jeune homme enthousiaste vers les accessoires nécessaires. Mais là encore, il lui fallut freiner les ardeurs Uzumakiennes, lui expliquant calmement que non un chauffe-biberon ne devait pas absolument être musical et lumineux, qu’un stérilisateur simple d’emploi serait plus approprié qu’un ressemblant vaguement à un vaisseaux spatial, et pleins de choses du même style encore.

Quand ils passèrent aux rayons vêtements pour bébé, Iruka maudit intérieurement sa trop grande gentillesse qui l’avait fait accepter cette périlleuse mission. Comment convaincre un adorateur des couleurs vives que la grenouillère rayée bleue et blanche était tout aussi jolie et plus discrète que celle jaune fluo avec des pois verts et orange ? Malgré toutes ses tentatives, le panier se remplissait de tissus aux couleurs criardes qui faisaient mal aux yeux même pour lui. 

En désespoir de cause il laissa son ancien élève faire selon ses goûts, et prit des choses bien moins colorées, décidé à les offrir au futur père pour se faire pardonner d’avoir lamentablement échoué dans cette partie là de sa tâche. Une véritable vague de soulagement l’envahit quand enfin, oui enfin, ils passèrent à la caisse et quittèrent le magasin. Soulagé d’en avoir fini avec ces courses éprouvantes pour ses pauvres nerfs, il proposa à Naruto de le raccompagner pour l’aider à porter les nombreux sacs qu’il avait dans les bras.

Sur le chemin du retour le jinchuriki et l’instituteur discutèrent de choses et d’autres, un sujet revenant souvent sur le tapis: Sasuke et l’enfant qu’il portait. Iruka sourit, amusé, en écoutant son fils de cœur lui parler du brun et des problèmes hormonaux dont il était la victime collatérale. Se souvenant d’un détail que son amant masqué lui avait confié, le chunin posa un regard malicieux sur le dynamique ninja qui s’agitait à ses côté et l’interrompit sans vergogne.

\- Tu te plains mais d’après ce que je sais, les choses se sont grandement améliorées entre vous, non ?  
La rougeur qui monta instantanément aux joues marquées de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches agrandit le sourire moqueur de l’instituteur. Gêné, l’adolescent se gratta la nuque et baissa les yeux avant de répondre.  
\- Oui... Beaucoup mieux, oui... 

Relevant son regard bleu, il le planta dans celui noisette de son père de coeur.  
\- D’ailleurs, je voulais vous remercier, Iruka sensei, pour tous les conseils que vous m’avez donné. Ils m’ont été très utiles, vous savez. Sans vous, je ne crois pas qu’on en serait là lui et moi.   
Le sourire éclatant qui barra le visage tanné par le soleil n’empêcha pas Iruka de se sentir embarrassé.

Il n’était pas sûr de mériter ces remerciements. Bon, il était heureux de savoir que grâce à lui les choses se passaient bien dans ce domaine, mais quand même... Il se faisait l’effet d’un pervers qui aurait débauché une pucelle. L’amour plus que palpable qu’éprouvait Naruto pour le jeune Uchiwa l'inquiétait. Comme il l’avait dit à Kakashi, si Sasuke partait en laissant Naruto seul avec le bébé, le blond ne s’en relèverait pas facilement.

N’aurait-il pas mieux fait de s’abstenir de conseiller son ancien élève ? Ainsi la relation des deux garçons n’aurait pas atteint une telle profondeur, si ? Ou les choses auraient-elles été encore pire qu’avant ? Un léger soupir fataliste lui échappa. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour revenir en arrière, ne restait plus qu’à attendre et espérer que la suite des événements serait positive. Dans le cas contraire... il ferait tout son possible pour ramasser et recoller les pots cassés. 

Arrivés au portail en bois sombre à côté duquel Kakashi était posté comme à son habitude, Naruto invita son accompagnateur à entrer prendre le thé, invitation que le jeune adulte accepta avec joie. S’il avait rapidement aperçu Sasuke quelques heures auparavant, il était assez curieux de pouvoir l’observer un peu plus, espérant déceler dans son comportement le moindre indice sur ce que le jeune homme projetait de faire à l’avenir. 

Les deux shinobis entrèrent donc ensemble dans la maison, se dirigeant immédiatement dans le salon d’où provenait un fond sonore télévisuel. Ils y trouvèrent Sasuke avachi dans son canapé, la télécommande en main. Saluant son ancien instituteur d’un signe de tête, le futur père se redressa péniblement pour s’asseoir d’une manière un peu plus décente malgré son ventre qui le gênait de plus en plus.

Naruto étala devant son bien-aimé les nombreux achats qu’il avait effectué, lui montrant les divers appareils achetés et lui décrivant ceux qu’il aurait aimé prendre, arguant qu’on pouvait toujours faire un échange si ceux-là ne convenaient pas. Les orbes sombres remercièrent silencieusement le chunin de lui avoir épargné les objets inutilement kitsch que le jinchuriki lui dépeignait avec passion.

\- Tiens regarde, j’ai pris pleins de vêtements ! Ils sont trop choux ! Je vais faire le thé pendant ce temps ! lança le blond avant de partir vers la cuisine.  
Le regard contrit que lui lança Iruka ne rassura nullement le futur père sur le contenu des sacs devant lui. Lui tendant les baluchons qu’il tenait encore à la main, Iruka dit sur un ton d’excuse.  
\- Tiens. C’est mon cadeau pour le bébé... Je pense que tu préféreras...

Ce fut avec une appréhension grandissante que Sasuke entreprit de sortir des sachets en papier ce qui composerait la garde robe de l’enfant à venir. Ça y était ! Ce crétin l’avait définitivement rendu aveugle ! Il s’en doutait que ça arriverait un jour, mais il n’aurait jamais cru que ce serait à cause d’une multitude de grenouillères, bodys, bonnets, chaussettes et autres gigoteuses. Le seul avantage qu’il voyait à cet arc-en-ciel de couleurs plus vives les unes que les autres c’était qu’au moins même dans le noir, ils n’auraient aucun mal à repérer le bébé !

Heureusement, les choix d’Iruka s’avéraient être bien plus judicieux selon lui. Et de bien meilleur goût ! Une chose cependant l’interpella, il en fit part à son colocataire quand celui-ci revint, un plateau chargé d’une théière fumante et de trois tasses entre les mains.  
\- … Tu sais à quelle vitesse grandit un bébé ?   
Surpris, l’interpellé leva les yeux vers l’élu de son coeur avant de répondre.

\- Ben oui. C’est écrit dans le livre que Shizune nous a prêté hier. Pourquoi ?   
Levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, le brun pointa un doigt vers la montagne de tissus multicolores qui s’était formée à côté de lui.  
-... Et tu crois qu’il aura le temps de tout mettre ? Il y a de quoi habiller au moins quatre bébés, là. Et je n’en porte qu’un ! Baka !

\- Ne m’appelle pas Baka, Baka ! rétorqua l’Uzumaki. Et puis un bébé ça se salit, il faudra le changer plusieurs fois par jour !  
-... On a une machine à laver, Dobe !   
\- Les enfants abîment vite les vêtements ! Tu feras quoi quand il y aura des trous aux genoux ! De la couture ?  
\- … Les enfants ! Pas les bébés, idiot ! Les bébés ne marchent pas ! Comment veux-tu qu’il se fasse des trous aux genoux ?

Bien calé au fond du canapé rayé, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, Iruka cachait son sourire très amusé en buvant prudemment des gorgées de son breuvage. Kakashi avait raison, voir ces deux là se disputer comme des chiffonniers pour des broutilles était fort divertissant. Son regard se posa sur le visage de Sasuke, se faisant la réflexion qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi expressif devant personne d’autre que Naruto. 

Peut-être son fils de cœur avait-il raison de croire en un avenir radieux avec son amoureux. Peut-être effectivement, les choses se dérouleraient-elles pour le mieux entre eux. Peut-être qu’au bout du compte, Naruto n’aurait pas le cœur brisé. En tout cas, il était sûr et certain d’une chose... Si Sasuke restait à Konoha après son accouchement, la vie dans cette maison serait plus qu’animée !

~oOo~

Naruto se gratta la tête, regardant pour la énième fois la notice de montage et maugréant dans sa barbe. Comment Z prime pouvait-il se retrouver dans K deux tout en étant en face de C douze ? Non mais c’était quoi ce bordel, ils étaient sûr que c’était bien un lit à barreau qu’il montait et pas un vaisseau spatial ? Parce que là, honnêtement, il se posait la question... Relisant une nouvelle fois le schéma technique plein de flèches, de lettres et de chiffres, il regarda les pièces de bois étalées devant lui, à même le sol. Là, très sincèrement, il était un tout petit peu perdu et très en colère.

Il revérifia trois fois qu’il avait le bon nombre de pièce, râlant après ces magasins de Konoha qui importaient des meubles suédois sans prendre la peine de vérifier que la notice était compréhensible. La petite icône indiquant “montage facile en une heure” le nargua copieusement. Une heure, hein ? Il y était depuis au moins trois bonnes heures ! Soupirant lourdement, il reprit les étapes pas à pas, tournevis en main, un clone à l’appui. Il fallait quoi pour monter ce truc, un niveau de sanin ? 

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, entendant vaguement son esclave personnel chargé de monter le mobilier du futur bébé dans la chambre enfin terminée, râler à qui mieux mieux. Il souleva vaguement ses épaules tout en branchant l’appareil dans la prise murale du plan de travail de la cuisine. Le chauffe-biberon posé devant lui ne lui sauta heureusement pas à la figure, bien qu’il s’en soit méfié. Il testa soigneusement le bouton frontal qui tourna sur lui même sans aucune difficulté. Bon, jusque là, pas de problème majeur, ça avait l’air de marcher.

Examinant la notice qu’il avait ouvert par inadvertance à la page “mode d’emploi en russe”, ses sourcils se dressèrent devant les caractères bizarres qui semblaient danser sous ses yeux en petites lignes serrées. Reprenant le livret à la première page, il se rendit compte de son erreur et alla à la page indiquée pour pouvoir lire le fameux mode d’emploi de l’engin dans sa langue. Parcourant rapidement les instructions simplissimes, il referma le bouquin qu’il jeta dans le carton vide avant de passer au suivant.

L’utilisation facile le rasséréna, même l’autre dobe pourrait s’en sortir tout seul. Au pire, Iruka viendrait l’aider... Nul besoin pour lui de s’inquiéter, il pourrait partir l’esprit tranquille. Plus les jours passaient, moins il était sûr de ce qu’il ferait après la naissance. Il s’investissait trop, il le savait, dans les préparatifs pour l’arrivée prochaine de cet enfant, et sa relation avec Naruto avait prit une tournure à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas. 

Que se passerait-il quand le bébé serait né ? Serait-il toujours aussi enclin à profiter de ces bras chauds, de cette bouche sucrée, de l’attention sans borne que le blond lui témoignait ? Que resterait-il de tout cela quand cette vie qui grandissait en lui serait là, bien présente, et qu’il récupérerait ses facultés, car il espérait bien les récupérer, même si cette partie là de cette aventure l’angoissait. Et si le bébé mourait lors de l’accouchement ? Et s’il se vidait de son sang sur la table d’opération ? Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine, écartant toutes ces sombres pensées pour mieux se concentrer sur le nouvel appareil qu’il déballait.

En y réfléchissant bien, lui, il était préparé à mourir, il aurait dû mourir en combattant son frère, alors, ça ne faisait pas une grande différence que ce soit maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? Ou bien, regretterait-il de ne pas voir grandir ce petit être qui poussait dans son abdomen depuis plus de sept mois maintenant ? Et Naruto, lui pardonnerait-il une fois encore s’il l’abandonnait ? S’il partait, se jetterait-il encore à sa poursuite avec l’intention de le ramener ? Sans doute pas avec un bébé dont il devrait s’occuper... 

Mais rester, ça voulait dire trop de choses : renoncer définitivement à sa vengeance, accepter de vivre dans ce village qui l’avait trahi lui et les siens, accepter définitivement les sentiments de Naruto et vivre avec lui et leur progéniture, devenir un père, prendre ses responsabilités et élever leur enfant, accepter les conditions que poserait la Godaime à sa réintégration, se battre et exécuter des missions sous le bandeau frontal du village caché de la feuille. Un bandeau frontal... ça faisait des lustres qu’il n’en portait plus... à supposer qu’après l’accouchement, il soit encore capable d’être un ninja.

Un juron très imagé le sortit de ses pensées, alors qu’un blond furibond surgissait dans la cuisine brandissant une feuille en papier froissée sous son nez. Au milieu des récriminations de son ancien coéquipier, Sasuke comprit que le montage du lit posait un sérieux problème. Soupirant de lassitude, il se saisit du mode d’emploi, soi-disant incompréhensible, et se dirigea vers le lieu du crime mobilier. 

\- Parce que tu crois que tu peux faire mieux, teme ?! s’exclama rageusement le jinchuriki.  
N’obtenant pour toute réponse qu’un reniflement dédaigneux, il s’assit boudeur à la table de la cuisine et fixa en bougonnant la boite contenant le stérilisateur pour biberons. Bon si l’autre enfoiré prétendait réussir là où lui avait échoué, grand bien lui fasse, rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Lui, pendant ce temps avait tout le temps nécessaire pour comprendre le fonctionnement de ce stérilisateur, bien moins joli que celui qu’il avait vu et qui brillait dans le noir.

Il en était à trouver comment réussir à faire entrer les six biberons dedans quand Sasuke revint un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres. Sans un mot, il s’installa sur son canapé et alluma la télévision. Intrigué, Naruto alla dans la chambre, un doute affreux lui étreignant le cœur. A la porte, restée ouverte, il se figea. Devant ses yeux : son pire cauchemars... Un lit à barreaux parfaitement monté trônait au milieu de la pièce. Découragé et blessé dans son amour propre, il rejoignit son bien-aimé dans le salon et lui lança boudeur :  
\- Puisque c’est comme ça, tu t’y colles pour la table à langer ! 

~ oOo ~

Assis sur une chaise, Madara fixait sans mot dire la carte étalée sous ses yeux. Grâce aux indications de Zetsu, il avait pu retracer le parcours de Sasuke depuis son départ du repaire jusqu’au moment où l’homme plante avait perdu sa trace. Théoriquement, son unique descendant aurait dû se dirigeait vers le pays de la Foudre. Mais aucune trace de son passage ni à la frontière du pays du Son, ni au pays des Sources chaudes, ni à celle du pays des Glaces. Où cet imbécile avait-il bien pu passer ? 

Il n’aurait quand même pas eu l’idée stupide et suicidaire d’aller libérer ses deux anciens comparses des geôles du pays du Fer ? L’idée que le jeune Uchiwa ait pu retourner à Konoha lui traversa l’esprit, mais il la chassa bien vite. S’il y avait bien un endroit sur cette terre où l’adolescent ne remettrait jamais les pieds, c’était bien celui-là. Sauf pour le détruire ! De plus, il avait prit la précaution d’éviter le pays du Feu, il y avait donc très peu de chance pour qu’il ait rencontré des ninjas du village caché de la feuille. 

Restait la possibilité que d’ancien sous-fifres d’Orochimaru se soient attaqués à lui. En temps normal, la victoire du porteur du sharingan n’aurait fait aucun doute, mais selon les dires de Zetsu, le jeune brun n’était pas au mieux de sa forme. Se pourrait-il qu’il soit mort ? Voilà qui n’arrangeait pas du tout ses plans. Il avait besoin de Sasuke pour mettre la main sur Kyuubi. Il était l’appât idéal pour ça ! 

\- A table !   
L’exclamation de son acolyte le sortit de ses réflexions. Un soupir désespéré lui échappa quand il vit le contenu du bol que le chef cuisinier venait de poser devant lui.  
\- Itadakimasu ! lança joyeusement l’homme végétal.  
Quand le goût particulier de la mixture indéfinissable envahit ses papilles, Madara se dit qu’il devrait peut-être offrir des cours de cuisine à son complice. 

~ oOo ~

Shizune était une nouvelle fois dans le salon de la petite maison, expliquant comment Naruto pouvait aider Sasuke à passer le cap difficile des contractions, en lui faisant des petits massages sur le bas des reins ou bien le ventre, et l’aider à utiliser le gros ballon vert pâle qu’elle avait apporté avec elle afin de soulager son corps qui serait durement éprouvé. Le ballon en question qui servirait également à aider le brun dans les prochains mois qui seraient les plus contraignants. 

Sasuke se renfrogna au fil des explications et des démonstrations de la medic-nin. Non mais et puis quoi encore, ils s’attendaient sérieusement à ce qu’il utilise ce... ce truc ! Et puis il n’aurait qu’à jouer avec comme une otarie tant qu’à y être ! Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse, son regard passant alternativement de Shizune à Naruto qui visiblement attendaient de lui qu’il se prête au jeu du mimétisme et répète les positions qu’avait effectuées la jeune femme avec la grosse balle emplie d’air.

Et là, juste là, son fameux sang froid, tout à fait Uchiwa, vola en éclat. S’en était trop ! Beaucoup trop ! Il en avait ras le bol de toutes ces conneries, ça tournait définitivement au cauchemars ! Et là, juste là, il n’en pouvait plus, voilà ! Il en avait ras le bol de toutes ces histoires de bébé, de grossesse et de tout le reste. Il était un homme, merde ! Un ninja ! Un Uchiwa ! Pas l’une de ces baleines prêtes à pondre ! Ses poings se serrèrent sur le bord du canapé, ses jointures blanchissant sous la force que ses doigts exerçaient.

\- Allez Sas’ke, essaye, tu vas voir, c’est rigolo et puis c’est super confortable en plus, lui lança Naruto, tout en testant lui-même l’objet en question sous les instructions bienveillantes de Shizune, l’air encourageant et joyeux.  
Il se leva, son visage fermé et durci par la colère qui bouillait en lui. Sa voix claqua comme un orage dans la pièce.

\- … Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! Toi et ton ballon débile, vous pouvez aller vous faire voir ! Tu entends ! J’en ai assez ! Assez ! Je jette l’éponge ! Rien à foutre de savoir ce qui sera plus pratique, moins douloureux et que sais-je encore ! Y en a marre ! J’entends à longueur de journée bébé ceci bébé cela, fais attention, ne fais pas ci, mange ça, repose toi,... Y en a marre ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot de plus au sujet de ce bébé ou de cette grossesse !

L’énervement fut palpable jusque dans sa démarche alors qu’il quittait la pièce d’un pas lourd et rageur. La porte de la chambre s’écrasa avec violence sur le chambranle sous l’impulsion brutale dont elle fut la victime. Ivre de rage, Sasuke envoya valser tous les catalogues qui trônaient encore sur la console, prenant un plaisir malsain à en déchirer quelques uns au passage. Il s’en prit ensuite au lit qu’il débarrassa brutalement de ses oreillers puis des draps qu’il envoya valser à l’autre bout de la pièce. Un cri colérique s’échappa de sa gorge alors qu’il ouvrait tous les placards de la pièce et les vidait de leur contenu, piétinant tous ces satanés kimonos si représentatifs de son état actuel.

Son bras vengeur débarrassa ensuite les deux tables de chevet de leurs lampes, réveils et autres menus objets, les deux meubles finissant renversés sur le plancher. Il s’attaqua ensuite aux rideaux qu’il arracha de leurs tringles et roula en boule avant de les jeter au sol. Le dessus de la cheminé orné de deux bougeoirs fut lui aussi violemment déblayé avec fracas. La paire d’objets de décoration s’écrasa au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. 

Naruto fit un sourire d’excuse à Shizune, la raccompagnant à la porte tout en faisant amende honorable pour la conduite de son brun.   
\- Ne t’inquiètes pas Naruto, je comprends, le rassura la médic-nin, plus ennuyée pour lui que pour le cours écourté.  
Les bruits qui résonnèrent dans le couloir firent se dépêcher le jinchuriki vers leur origine. Il poussa la porte de la chambre, pas du tout rassuré quand à ce qu’il allait découvrir.

Le jeune Uchiwa était debout au milieu de la pièce ravagée, haletant, ses yeux étrécis par toujours autant de colère. Non, se venger sur le mobilier ne l’avait pas apaisé. Naruto, consterné devant le désastre qui s’étendit sous ses yeux, eut une exclamation inquiète :  
\- Sas’ke... mais... qu’est-ce que tu as tout à coup ?   
Le profil de statue grecque se tourna vers lui, le poignardant d’un regard si sombre que le blond frissonna.

\- Toi ! Tout ça c’est de ta faute ! Pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur toi dans cette putain de forêt ? T’aurais pas pu contrôler ta saleté de démon ? Non, bien sûr ! Tu m’as sauté dessus et maintenant... maintenant... Regarde-moi ! Je n’ai jamais demandé à être là moi ! Et encore moins avec toi ! Tu n’es qu’un égoïste ! Tu n’as jamais pensé qu’à toi ! Toujours à me courir après uniquement parce que tu ne supportais pas de ne pas pouvoir tenir une de tes putains de promesses à la con ! J’aurais dû te tuer à la vallée de la fin ! Ça m’aurait épargné bien des emmerdes ! Encore maintenant, tu me pourris l’existence avec ton soi-disant amour ! La seule chose qui t’intéresse c’est ce môme et ton foutu village ! Tu espères quoi, hein ? J’espère que ce mioche va crever à la naissance ! J’en ai jamais voulu de toute façon ! Et je te laisserai dans ta merde, je buterai tout le monde, en commençant par tes si précieux amis ! Et tu n’auras pas d’autre choix que de me regarder faire !

Les yeux de Naruto s’arrondirent puis se tintèrent de tristesse et de désarroi. Sasuke venait de taper là où ça faisait mal, et il avait mal, terriblement mal. Il porta une main à sa poitrine, craignant presque avoir entendu son cœur se briser sous les attaques venimeuses et pleines de fiel. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre encore, avant de définitivement tourner les talons à la scène cauchemardesque et fuir la maison aussi vite qu’il le pouvait.

Ses pas touchèrent à peine le plancher alors qu’il courait et qu’il courait encore, il courait aussi vite qu’il le pouvait. Fuir, fuir ces paroles si douloureuses qui résonnaient à présent jusque dans sa tête, fuir cet être qui venait de réduire en miette avec quelques phrases tous ses espoirs et toutes ses joies, tous ces efforts et ces compromis qu’il avait fait jour après jour pour composer avec celui qui représentait tant pour lui. Le village et ses toits défilèrent sans même qu’il ne les voit, ses yeux humides de larmes difficilement contenues qu’il essuya d’un revers de manche rageur. Il arrêta sa course folle quand il fut au sommet du mont Hokage, sa bouche s’ouvrant sur un grand cri de souffrance avant qu’il ne tombe à genoux sur le sol dur. Cette fois, Sasuke était allé trop loin... enceinte ou pas.

La respiration de Sasuke ralentit petit à petit. Il passa une main encore tremblante de colère dans ses mèches sombres. Il en avait assez de tout ça. La coupe était pleine, elle débordait même. Bébé ou pas, il était à bout. Il était à bout de toutes ces histoires d’enfant, d’avenir, de son corps qui ne lui appartenait plus, qui ne lui ressemblait plus, de tout ce qui lui arrivait et qui se bousculait, de ce ventre très arrondi dont il ne savait plus que faire, de toutes ces choses qui lui pourrissaient la vie depuis des jours, des semaines et des mois entiers.

Et maintenant ? S'énerver contre Naruto n’avait servi à rien, pas même à le soulager. Et son abdomen rebondi était toujours là avec ce qu’il y avait dedans et dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire, pas faute d’avoir essayer d’ailleurs. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique et un peu de sueur perla à son front moite. Son regard parcourut le théâtre cauchemardesque qu’il avait lui même créé. Pourquoi sa vie lui échappait-elle à ce point, sans qu’il n’ait aucune autre option que de subir ce qui lui arrivait ? Sa gorge se contracta et son estomac se tordit violemment.

La peur... Il avait peur. Il pouvait le sentir tout au fond de lui. Cette angoisse qu’il refoulait depuis des jours et des jours, qu’il tentait par tous les moyens d’ignorer. Elle était là, bien réelle, tangible. Dans moins de deux mois, ce bébé, cet enfant, sortirait de son ventre, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et que se passerait-il alors ? Survivrait-il ? Mourait-il ? Serait-il diminué ou non ? Retrouverait-il ses facultés de ninja ou pas ? Resterait-il ou bien partirait-il de Konoha ? 

Et cet enfant... comment serait-il ? S’il survivait à sa naissance hors normes, serait-il en bonne santé ? Posséderait-il le Sharingan ? Aurait-il le caractère de Naruto ou le sien ? Il n’était pas près à vivre ça. Il ne voulait pas vivre ça. Être père et toutes ces questions sans réponses, il ne voulait plus se les poser ni en entendre parler. C’était trop, beaucoup trop. Haïr, se venger, agir en ninja sans avoir à penser était bien plus simple, si simple. 

Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas se réveiller en découvrant que tout ça n’avait été qu’un rêve cauchemardesque et reprendre le cours de sa vie tel qu’il aurait dû être, pavé de sang et de cadavres... Pas de vie, pas d’amour, pas d’espoir, pas de descendance... C’était trop dur... Il n’était pas fait pour tout ça. Naruto oui, lui non... Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne voir que les ténèbres et la nuit sombre. Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans toute cette agitation joyeuse et positive.

Une nouvelle torsion de son estomac l’obligea à se précipiter dans les toilettes où il vomit tripes et boyaux, accroché à la cuvette des toilettes. Il se releva avec toutes les peines du monde et s’adossa dans le couloir, épuisé. Une pointe de culpabilité lui perça le cœur. Tout ce qu’il avait dit à Naruto... Kamisama. Il avait voulu lui faire mal et le blesser, le réduire physiquement en miettes s’il avait pu. Et il était quasiment certain d’y avoir réussi. Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi rugueuse et releva ses genoux, posant ses coudes dessus, son front tomba sur ses avant bras et il resta là, sans bouger.

Naruto s’étendit sur la roche, laissant son corps se faire balayer par le vent qui soufflait, son regard se perdant dans les nuages et le ciel bleu loin au dessus de lui, inatteignable. Est-ce que Sasuke pensait sincèrement tout ce qu’il lui avait jeté à la figure ? Peut être pas tout, mais une grande partie très certainement. Est-ce qu’il avait été trop loin en lui avouant qu’il l’aimait, en faisant toutes ces choses avec lui, en lui prouvant chaque jour qu’il comptait plus que tout ? 

Entêté et buté, un enfoiré, voilà ce qu’il était. Et pourtant... il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir tous ces sentiments pour lui, de vouloir à toute force qu’il reste avec lui, ici à Konoha, qu’ils forment une famille, qu’ils élèvent ensemble leur enfant... Pourquoi c’était si dur pour Sasuke, et qu’est-ce que lui Naruto avait fait de travers pour être traité aussi injustement ? D’accord, il avait perdu le contrôle de Kyuubi. D’accord par sa faute, Sasuke se retrouvait avec un bébé dans le ventre.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour effacer tout ça. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était croire en l’avenir, croire en des lendemains meilleurs comme il l’avait toujours fait. Sasuke lui en voulait terriblement et tous ses efforts n’avaient rien changé, s’il en croyait le brun, c’était même plutôt l’inverse. Sasuke ne voulait pas de son amour, ne voulait pas de tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour lui, ne voulait pas de cet enfant, ni même d’une vie avec lui, il ne le voulait même pas à ses côtés. Alors, il n’y avait plus rien qu’il puisse faire... 

De toute façon, entre eux, il n’y avait plus rien à sauver, si tant est qu’il y ait eu un jour quelque chose. C’était lui qui s’était bêtement enferré dans ses espoirs, croyant que Sasuke finirait par y croire lui aussi et accepter cet avenir qu’il lui offrait. Mais Sasuke n’avait jamais rien dit, ni rien promis. Naruto n’avait fait que projeter ses désirs idéalistes sur cet enfoiré qui était, en définitive, resté fidèle à lui même. Et lui, Naruto, s’était fourré le doigt dans l’œil jusqu’au coude.

Neji aida Sasuke à se relever et le conduisit jusque dans la cuisine où il fit chauffer du thé.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé... avec Naruto ? On l’a vu quitter la maison comme un fou furieux.  
Il versa le breuvage dans deux tasses et s’installa face au descendant Uchiwa dont les traits étaient froids et fermés. Le jeune Hyuuga haussa les épaules, qu’il soit dedans ou dehors pour le surveiller, ça ne changeait rien pour lui, et il avait tout son temps. 

L’héritier du Byakugan quitta la maison tard dans la nuit, abandonnant un jeune brun endormi sur son canapé, recouvert de sa sacro-sainte couette de toutes les couleurs. Naruto revint dans la maison bien des heures plus tard, au petit matin. Il rangea sans mot dire le désastre provoqué par la crise de rage de Sasuke, mettant à la poubelle tous les objets brisés, enterrant avec eux dans la poubelle tous ses espoirs vains et ses désirs irréalisable.

Il passa devant le canapé et son cœur se pinça devant la figure endormie. Oui, il le laisserait tranquille, il lui foutrait la paix à partir de maintenant, et Sasuke ferait ce qu’il voudrait comme il l’entendait. Ses pas le conduisirent jusque dans la chambre de cet enfant à venir. Que le brun reste ou parte, ça n’avait plus d’importance. Il ferait ce qu’il voudrait, comme bon lui semblerait. Et s’il devait revenir le tuer après et bien soit. Il ferait tout ce qu’il pourrait pour l’en empêcher, le moment venu, ils s’affronteraient et ce jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive si c’était le désir de Sasuke.

Quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il s’étira difficilement, tout son corps protestant et regrettant le matelas confortable auquel il s’était habitué. Il se frotta machinalement les yeux, une envie pressante due à sa vessie le priant de se lever au plus vite. Il bascula ses jambes sur le plancher et s’extirpa avec difficultés du canapé, la couette bariolée chutant au sol. Son regard se posa sur le tissu coloré qu’il ramassa d’un air absent. Naruto...

Le pas pesant de Sasuke résonna dans le salon, puis dans les toilettes et enfin la chambre qu’il avait littéralement détruite. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, interloqué. La chambre avait été rangée et nettoyée. Perplexe, il fit le tour du propriétaire avant d’en ressortir. Dans toute la maison, nulle trace du blond. Il sortit sur la véranda où il trouva enfin la personne qu’il cherchait. Naruto discutait et riait avec Sai qui avait visiblement interrompu l'entraînement du jinchuriki.

Quand le brun s’approcha d’eux, la conversation se tut et Sai s’en retourna à son poste de surveillance avec un vague sourire d’excuse envers Sasuke. Naruto se retourna vers lui, le dévisageant avec une dureté et une antipathie que le jeune Uchiwa fut choqué de voir sur ce visage qui d’habitude était si ouvert et souriant. Les yeux bleus étaient aussi froids que des icebergs. Le futur père se figea sur place, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu’il devait faire ni comment aborder les choses. Il savait que c’était à lui de faire le premier pas, parce qu’il avait été trop loin, mais il ne savait juste pas comment faire.

Naruto passa à côté de lui sans plus lui prêter la moindre attention et reprit son activité première qui était son entraînement. Sasuke, refroidit, n’insista pas et battit en retraite, se repliant dans la maison où il tenta de reprendre le fil de son quotidien un peu chamboulé. Le blond l’ignora toute la journée, ne passant pas plus de trois secondes dans la même pièce que lui, frustrant à chaque fois un peu plus le brun. Ce fut seul qu’il s’attabla à la table de la cuisine, à tous les repas, le jinchuriki restant sourd à ses propositions et se contentant de répondre du bout des lèvres qu’il mangerait des ramens, qu’il n’avait pas à se préoccuper de lui.

Naruto le battit froid toute la journée durant, ne se départissant pas de son attitude détachée et distante. Et quand arriva l’heure du coucher, ce fut le coup de grâce : Sasuke vit le blond récupérer un oreiller pour décréter qu’il irait dormir sur le canapé. Seul dans ce grand lit qu’il avait prit l’habitude de partager, le brun chercha désespérément le sommeil, s’efforçant de ne pas penser à l’attitude de Naruto. S’il le faisait, il était pratiquement sûr de pleurer, foutues hormones ! Ce ne fut que tardivement dans la nuit qu’enfin il s’endormit.

A nouveau ce cauchemar, toujours le même. D’abord son frère, puis ses parents, et Sakura. Mais cette fois, il n’y avait pas de bleu pour le sortir du tourbillon noir où il se débattait en vain. S’enfonçant plus dans les ténèbres humides, il vit au loin une tâche orange... Naruto... Naruto qui lui tournait le dos et s’éloignait inexorablement de lui. Il eut beau l’appeler, le supplier, essayer de le retenir, rien n’y fit... Le blond ne se retourna même pas vers lui, la distance entre eux ne faisant que croître.

Le cri d’un bébé résonna dans l’obscurité qui l’entourait, le faisant frémir de la tête au pied. Pourquoi son bébé pleurait-il ? Où était-il ? Cherchant à tâtons autour de lui, il trébucha sur quelque chose qu’il ne voyait pas. Se penchant il ramassa ce sur quoi il venait de buter, le ramenant devant ses yeux. Un cri strident lui déchira la gorge quand il l’identifia. C’était un bébé, son bébé, sauf que le bébé n’avait pas de visage et qu’il avait un trou béant et sanguinolent à la place du ventre. 

Affolé il appela à l’aide, priant pour que quelqu’un vienne sauver son bébé qu’il serra convulsivement contre lui.   
\- Pourquoi pleures-tu Sasuke ? C’est pourtant bien ce que tu voulais, non ?  
La voix de Naruto retentit face à lui, lui faisant relever la tête vers son ancien coéquipier qui le regardait en souriant, comme il avait l’habitude de le faire.

-... Naruto... Sauve-le... S’il te plaît...   
Sa voix tremblait et son ton était suppliant, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance, son bébé... Il devait sauver son bébé... Le sourire du blond s’agrandit alors qu’il lui répondait :  
\- Je ne peux pas Sas’ke ! Je suis mort ! Tu m’as tué !  
Sous les yeux horrifiés du brun, le jinchuriki ouvrit sa veste orange, dévoilant son torse musclé, puis il plongea sa main dans sa poitrine, extrayant son cœur de sa cage thoracique. 

Toujours avec le sourire, Naruto tendit son cœur inerte à Sasuke et lui dit joyeusement :  
\- Regarde ! Je te l’avais donné ! Mais il est cassé, maintenant !  
L’organe vital explosa devant lui, éclaboussant son visage de sang, répandant des lambeaux de chair sur lui et son bébé qu’il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Naruto... Il avait tué Naruto... Sa bouche s’ouvrit sur un hurlement de désespoir.

Sasuke se redressa d’un bond, hurlant encore dans l’abominable cauchemar qu’il venait de faire. Une violente nausée le prit, l’obligeant à se lever précipitamment pour aller aux toilettes. Agenouillé devant la cuvette en faïence, il vomit le contenu de son estomac, hoquetant et pleurant, incapable de se débarrasser de l’impression d’avoir des morceaux du cœur de Naruto sur le visage et le cadavre sanglant de leur bébé dans les bras. 

Allongé sur son canapé, Naruto serra les dents, se retenant à son oreiller pour ne pas se précipiter au secours de son colocataire. Il avait été réveillé un peu plus tôt par les cris que celui-ci poussait, visiblement plongé en plein cauchemar. La détresse et le désespoir parfaitement audible du futur père de son enfant l’avait touché en plein cœur. L’entendre l’appeler, le supplier, pleurer avait été une véritable torture pour lui qui se répétait sans cesse comme un mantra “N’y vas pas, n’y vas pas, n’y vas pas !”.

Pourquoi, oui pourquoi alors même qu’il lui avait dit toutes ces choses horribles la veille ne pouvait-il pas cesser de l’aimer ? Il aurait tant aimé ne plus ressentir toute cette affection pour le brun, les choses seraient tellement plus simple s’il ne lui était pas si attaché. Les sanglots et les hoquets qui résonnaient depuis les toilettes ouvertes se calmèrent progressivement lui faisant desserrer sa prise sur l’oreiller. 

Le bruits du plancher craquant sous le poids du porteur du sharingan indiqua au jinchuriki que celui-ci venait dans sa direction. Se forçant à garder les paupières closes et une respiration régulière pour laisser croire qu’il dormait, il attendit, l’oreille aux aguets. Les pas se stoppèrent tout près de lui, le souffle court de Sasuke effleura sa joue et Naruto se concentra sur sa propre respiration, se faisant violence pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux. 

Une main fine passa dans ses cheveux en une caresse légère et aérienne. Les mèches brunes vinrent effleurer sa pommette alors que Sasuke se penchait au-dessus de lui, avant de se relever et de partir en direction de la chambre. Ce ne fut que quand le bruit caractéristique de la porte se refermant lui parvint que Naruto ouvrit des yeux humides, laissant couler une unique larme, le murmure du brun résonnant encore à son oreille:  
\- … Je suis désolé... 

Assis à même le sol, sur le tapis vert pâle qui ornait la chambre de l’enfant à venir, Sasuke fixait sans vraiment les voir les murs bicolores. Il n’arrivait pas à se rendormir, non, il ne voulait pas se rendormir. Pas pour revivre cet affreux cauchemars. C’était sa faute, il en avait parfaitement conscience. C’était lui qui avait craché des horreurs au visage de Naruto. Il avait voulu lui faire mal, le faire souffrir... et il avait réussi... très bien réussi ! La discussion qu’il avait eu avec Neji la nuit précédente lui revint en mémoire.

Et maintenant, qu’allait-il faire ? Le blond se montrait distant et froid, avec raison, et il était évident qu’il ne reviendrait pas vers lui sans un effort de sa part. Mais comment lui dire que ces mots avaient dépassés sa pensée ? Qu’il ne lui en voulait pas à lui, Naruto, pour ce qu’avait fait Kyuubi ? Que cet enfant... il s’y était attaché ? Qu’il avait juste peur, très peur de l’avenir ? Qu’il était complètement perdu, incapable de prendre une décision ? Et surtout... surtout... qu’il ne voulait pas que Naruto l’abandonne... comme lui l’avait fait... comme lui le ferait peut-être...

L’ironie de la situation prêtait presque à sourire. Lui qui avait toujours dit qu’il voulait couper les liens entre eux, maintenant qu’il avait réussi, il ne souhaitait qu’une seule chose, les reformer. Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait toujours eu la certitude que Naruto serait toujours là, à portée de main, juste derrière lui, où qu’il aille et quoiqu’il fasse. Et à présent, dans cette chambre qui abriterait bientôt un petit être innocent, à quelques mètres de son ancien coéquipier, qui pourtant semblait si loin, il se sentait seul, si seul... Jamais de sa vie, il ne s’était senti aussi seul.

Le soleil se leva éclairant la pièce où le futur père fixait, l’esprit vide, le mur qui lui faisait face. Ce fut le bruit de la porte d’entrée qui le tira de sa léthargie. Tournant la tête, il vit par la fenêtre Naruto quitter la maison. Sa gorge se serra, il le laissait seul... Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui courir après et le rattraper, mais le simple fait de se relever lui prenait un temps fou. La preuve, quand il réussi enfin à se mettre debout, le blond avait déjà franchi le portail. 

Assis sur un tabouret, devant un bol de ramen à son échoppe favorite, Naruto ruminait de sombres pensées. Il n’avait pas réussi à se rendormir, les cris, les pleurs de Sasuke, et ses excuses qu’il lui avait soufflé au creux de l’oreille tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête, l’empêchant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.   
\- Bonjour Naruto !

La salutation un peu timide lui fit tourner la tête vers la gauche, pour voir Sakura qui le regardait un peu craintive.   
\- Oh. Bonjour Sakuran-chan, répondit-il platement, se forçant à sourire.  
\- Comment vas-tu ? interrogea doucement la kunoichi.  
\- Bien. Merci. Et toi ? 

La jeune fille se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, semblant hésiter sur ce qu’elle devait dire.  
\- Bien. Je voulais te voir... Tu sais pour la dernière fois... Je suis désolée d’avoir dit toutes ces méchancetés... Je ne le pensais pas... C’est juste que pour moi... C’est difficile de vous voir si proches tout les deux, je me suis sentie exclue... Je n’aurais pas dû dire tout ça, mais mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée... Sa... Il m’avait énervée, j’ai juste... voulu lui faire mal... S’il te plaît... Pardonne-moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. 

Le jinchuriki fixa sans mot dire sa coéquipière qui lui présentait des excuses. Des excuses pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui, la dispute avec Sasuke ! La fois où il avait dû l'assommer pour empêcher une transformation en mini-Kyuubi. Il avait l’impression qu’une éternité s’était passée depuis. Avec un sourire un peu plus franc, il invita d’un geste la rosée à s’asseoir, ce que la jeune fille fit immédiatement, soulagée de ne pas être rejetée. 

\- Tu as l’air épuisé... dit-elle, passant un doigt sur les cernes visibles sous les yeux bleus de son coéquipier.   
\- Ah, oui ! Je n’ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, expliqua le blond.   
\- Comment il va ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
\- Mieux. Il est moins malade.  
\- Ah, c’est bien.

Un peu gêné et ne sachant trop quoi dire, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, avant de soudain éclater de rire. Un rire un peu nerveux, mais libérateur. Une fois calmés, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas d’un certain brun enceinte de sept mois et en proie à des sautes d’humeur éreintantes. Le temps passa et ils se retrouvèrent peu à peu, à travers toutes ces discussions anodines qui finalement leur avaient manquées à l’un comme à l’autre. Ils étaient coéquipiers depuis si longtemps.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Sakura promit à Naruto de venir lui rendre visite prochainement, et le blond repartit vers son domicile le cœur un peu plus léger qu’il ne l’avait quitté. Revoir la jeune fille lui avait fait le plus grand bien, elle lui avait permis durant un temps d’oublier Sasuke et la situation actuelle, de renouer avec un peu de normalité et de quotidien, des habitudes qu’il avait presque oublié. Les missions, sa voie de ninja, tout ça, des choses qu’il avait inconsciemment mis entre parenthèse pour s’occuper de Sasuke.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 18 : Repartir du bon pied.  
> Sa vue se trouble, pourtant sous ses pieds, il sent toujours les pierres de cette route qu’il suit. Son désir de vengeance ne lui a jamais paru aussi loin et il risque bien de s’éloigner encore. Le destin marche derrière lui comme une ombre. Que lui réserve-t-il vraiment ?


	18. Repartir du bon pied.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa vue se trouble, pourtant sous ses pieds, il sent toujours les pierres de cette route qu’il suit. Son désir de vengeance ne lui a jamais paru aussi loin et il risque bien de s’éloigner encore. Le destin marche derrière lui comme une ombre. Que lui réserve-t-il vraiment ?

Sasuke s’installa sous la véranda, sa couette colorée l’enveloppant et remontant jusque sur son ventre. L’air frais et les rayons du soleil qui balayèrent son visage lui firent du bien. Il laissa pendre ses jambes par dessus le rebord de bois, ses pieds nus effleurant les touffes d’herbe verte du jardin. Le cauchemars qui l’avait hanté la nuit passée lui revint en mémoire, le faisant frissonner. 

Il avait soif, mais l’idée de lutter avec son corps pour se relever et aller dans la cuisine le fatigua d’avance. Si Naruto avait été là, il n’aurait eu qu’à énoncer ce qu’il voulait et Naruto aurait... Un soupir douloureux lui échappa. Il n’avait plus le blond qui tournoyait sans cesse autour de lui, lui collant aux basques, l’entourant d’attentions, anticipant même ses désirs ou y répondant avec un entrain disproportionné et son sourire éclatant... 

Il l’avait blessé, il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal en lui jetant toutes ces choses à la figure. Mais même si ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée, il y avait un fond de vérité dans chaque parole qu’il avait dites. Il tritura entre ses doigts un bord de l’édredon qui le recouvrait, son regard se perdant dans les arbustes du jardin. Il était fatigué, si fatigué, de tout ça... Un coup bien senti le fit grimacer et il posa une main presque hésitante sur son ventre proéminent.

Ses yeux devinrent humides alors qu’il les baissait sur cette colline de chair qui disparaissait sous la couette et le tissu du kimono couleur chocolat. Une vague de désespoir l’envahit. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire ? Qu’est-ce qu’il allait devenir ? Il allait mettre au monde un bébé, lui... il allait donner naissance à un petit être, leur enfant, à lui et à Naruto... Ses lèvres se pincèrent, tremblantes. Il n’était pas prêt... Il n’avait jamais envisagé perpétuer ses gênes... Et dans deux mois, deux petits mois... Kamisama... Il n’était pas fait pour tout ça.

Une voix calme et posée ramena son attention à ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. Néji était là, debout, ses grands orbes nacrés fixés sur lui. Il ne l’avait même pas entendu arriver, il ne l’avait pas même senti alors qu’il était à quelques centimètres à peine. Il regarda sans comprendre la main tendue que le Hyuuga agitait sous son nez.  
\- Viens, tu vas finir par attraper froid si tu restes trop longtemps dehors.

Dans un état second, il saisit la main tendue et se releva avec difficultés, emboîtant le pas au jeune homme qui le précéda dans la maison. Par pur automatisme, il se dirigea vers le salon et s’installa dans son canapé, se pelotonnant contre l’accoudoir confortable, ramenant ses jambes sous lui. Néji apporta une théière accompagnée de deux tasses et lui en mit une toute fumante d’autorité entre les mains avant de s’asseoir en face de lui.

\- Ça va aller ? Tu as l’air épuisé, commenta simplement le ninja.  
-... Hn...  
Sasuke souffla sur le breuvage qui réchauffa ses doigts, se perdant dans la contemplation du mug qu’il tenait entre ses mains.  
\- Tu devrais parler avec Naruto, reprit Néji.

Le futur père jeta un coup d’œil au membre de l’équipe de surveillance, buvant finalement une petite gorgée du thé avec application. Un soupir contrarié lui échappa.  
\- … et pour lui dire quoi... que je suis désolé ? lança-t-il finalement.  
\- C’est un bon début, oui, rétorqua l’héritier du Byakugan sur un ton tranquille.   
Sasuke médita les paroles pleines de calme et d’assurance. Qu’il aurait aimé paraître et être aussi apaisé.

\- Naruto est vraiment quelqu’un de bien, tu sais. Tu ne mesures pas la chance que tu as de l’avoir à tes côtés et de compter autant pour lui. Je connais beaucoup de personnes qui feraient n’importe quoi pour être à ta place, poursuivit Néji.  
\- … Je la leur cède avec plaisir ! s’exclama-t-il, piqué au vif.  
\- Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. Je vous observe depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce n’est pas vrai.

Sasuke se mordilla les lèvres, embarrassé et mal à l’aise.  
\- Je ne te connais pas très bien mais je suis certain que tu ne ferais pas toutes ces... choses... avec Naruto, si tu n’éprouvais rien pour lui. Tu n’es vraiment pas du genre à te laisser approcher par n’importe qui. Tu ne t’en rends sans doute pas compte, mais quand il est là, tu es différent.  
Le futur père plongea dans le regard couleur de neige et détourna la tête.  
\- … C’est à cause de ce qui m’arrive... ces hormones et tout le reste... bougonna-t-il.

Le ninja esquissa un sourire.  
\- Je trouve qu’elles ont plutôt bon dos tes hormones. Dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que tu serais prêt à embrasser quelqu’un d’autre que lui ?  
\- … Ça va pas ? Bien sûr que non ! se récria le brun, sans même se rendre compte que sa réaction outrée valait plus que mille mots.  
Le sourire de l’héritier du Byakugan se fit plus persistant.

\- Parles lui, Sasuke. Vous allez bientôt devenir des parents, et tu ne sais plus où tu en es... Alors parles lui. Tu peux lui faire confiance, Naruto est quelqu’un sur qui tu peux compter. Il ne te ferait jamais de mal, surtout pas à toi. Il t’aime.   
Sasuke ferma les yeux. Oui, il savait que Naruto l’aimait. Il le lui avait dit, il le lui avait prouvé à maintes reprise...

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, mais parles lui. C’est le seul capable de te soutenir, et c’est le père de ton enfant. Et quoi que tu en dises, tu as besoin de lui. Il compte pour toi bien plus que ce que tu ne veux bien l’admettre.  
Le futur père déglutit. Son regard perdu sur la tasse qu’il tenait, la tasse que Naruto lui avait offerte, tout comme la précédente. Néji était parti depuis longtemps quand il se rendit enfin compte de l’absence du ninja.

Naruto marchait d’un pas plus léger sur le chemin du retour vers la maison. Il était plus serein et moins bouleversé. D’accord Sasuke lui avait fait de la peine, une peine immense même, mais il n’allait pas se laisser abattre, ou alors il ne s’appelait plus Naruto ! Ils étaient coincés ensemble tous les deux jusqu’à la naissance du bébé alors il allait bien falloir qu’ils cohabitent, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et si Sasuke décidait de partir après la naissance, et bien, il partirait. 

Aimer une personne c’était aussi savoir quand lâcher prise. Sasuke n’était visiblement pas prêt à laisser tomber sa vengeance et il ne voulait pas s’investir dans ce projet de famille et d’enfant. Il ne voulait de toute façon pas de lui tout court dans sa vie. Alors aussi dur que cela soit, il fallait qu’il le laisse vivre sa vie, suivre sa voie comme il l’entendait. Il ne pourrait pas le changer. Il avait essayé de le convaincre mais ça n’avait pas marché. Lui il l’aimait, mais l’Uchiwa ne partageait pas ses sentiments... Et rien de ce qu’il pourrait dire ou faire ne lui donnerait le cœur de Sasuke.

Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, il salua Kakashi sur son passage, un sourire un peu moins lumineux qu’à l’accoutumée sur les lèvres, mais un sourire tout de même. Il passa le pas de la porte de la maisonnette et se déchaussa dans l’entrée. Du bruit dans la cuisine l’attira immédiatement dans cette direction. Comment allait-il être aujourd’hui ? Agréable ? Énervé ? Hargneux ? Quoi qu’il en soit, il serait là. Si Sasuke avait besoin de lui, il serait toujours là.

Il trouva le brun, les traits tirés, en train de faire bouillir de l’eau. Les yeux noirs se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui quand il entra dans la pièce. Les orbes sombres étaient abattus et emplis de regrets. Son attention détournée, le jeune Uchiwa ne prit pas garde et se brûla la main en voulant attraper la casserole.  
\- Ah ! 

Naruto grinça des dents, s’obligeant à rester immobile. Il n’interviendrait pas. Il ne devait pas intervenir. Sasuke ne voulait pas de lui, il n’avait pas besoin de lui. Il devait le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Une grimace de souffrance habita le visage aristocratique alors que la main blessée était plongée avec rapidité sous le robinet d’eau froide.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? finit par demander le jinchuriki, observant d’un œil interrogatif les préparatifs qui s’étalaient un peu partout dans la cuisine.

\- … des ramen... des ramen fait maison... souffla Sasuke, sentant ses joues devenir cramoisies.  
Pourquoi se mettait-il à rougir tout à coup ? Il devait faire amende honorable envers Naruto, et il n’y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat, n’est-ce pas ? Il lui dirait qu’il était désolé, il avait bien réussi hier soir, non ? Et tout rentrerait dans l’ordre... Voilà tout ! Sauf si... Sauf si Naruto ne lui pardonnait pas malgré tout... Et le blond aurait tout à fait le droit de continuer à lui en vouloir...

Décidément, tout allait de travers. Il s’était coupé plusieurs fois les doigts en taillant les légumes et maintenant il se brûlait avec la casserole. Naruto croisa ses bras sur son torse.  
\- Je croyais que tu détestais les ramen, que tu n’en supportais même pas l’odeur, dit le blond.  
\- … Ce n’est pas pour moi. C’est... C’est pour toi... dit Sasuke, tout en retournant bon an mal an à ses préparatifs.  
\- Pour moi ? s’exclama le jinchuriki, dubitatif.

\- … Hn... Je... pour hier... je... Aie ! Ah !   
Voilà, il le savait, il était maudit ! Juste au moment où il versait l’eau bouillante dans sa préparation maison, un coup dans ses côtes le surprit, le faisant grimacer de douleur et dévier sa main qui bien sûr éclaboussa l’autre. Mais pourquoi Kamisama lui en voulait-il autant ? Il lâcha précipitamment la casserole, portant une main à son flanc endolori et se précipitant pour plonger l’autre sous l’eau froide du robinet.

La scène était vraiment comique à voir, soutirant un sourire amusé à Naruto qui se détendit.   
\- Ça va aller ? finit-il par demander.  
Un profond soupir lui répondit avant que les lèvres fines ne se tordent sensiblement dans le profil aristocratique fatigué. Le brun secoua silencieusement la tête, cherchant visiblement à retrouver une contenance.

\- … Non... non, ça ne va pas... je n’arrive à rien aujourd’hui... et le bébé n’arrête pas de bouger et de me donner des coups...  
Sasuke se massa le flanc une dernière fois avant de couper l’eau du robinet qui coulait toujours sur sa main blessée. Le regard de Naruto s’adoucit, sensible à la détresse qui perçait dans la voix plate et atone. Le futur père se retourna vers lui et croisa son regard avant de détourner la tête. Les mains fines vinrent s’accrocher aux avant bras recouvert de tissu brun foncé.

\- Je... Je suis désolé... pour ce que je t’ai dit... hier... finit-il par lâcher, conscient des yeux bleus posés sur lui.  
Naruto garda le silence. Un Sasuke Uchiwa qui lui faisait des excuses alors qu’il était réveillé, voilà qui n’était pas banal. Et il avait même fait l’effort d’essayer de lui préparer des ramens, des ramens faites maison. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort. Est-ce qu’espérer était permis ? Est-ce qu’il pouvait lui pardonner ? Il se gratta l’arrière du crâne, ennuyé.

\- Sas’ke...   
Entendre son prénom et voir enfin ce regard si bleu redevenir si tendre le noya d’une vague irrépressible de sentiments bizarres. Il serra les dents, sentant ses yeux redevenir humides.   
\- … Je suis désolé... se borna-t-il à répéter, se raccrochant à cette idée.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- … Hn... Ouh ! Mais c’est pas vrai ! Il a pas fini de me prendre pour un punching-ball celui là !

Grimaçant et portant ses mains à son ventre douloureux, Sasuke failli perdre l’équilibre, la fatigue de sa nuit presque blanche se faisant ressentir. Naruto vint finalement à sa rescousse, passant un bras dans le bas de ses reins cambrés par le poids du fœtus. Le futur père se raccrocha à la main bronzée qu’il lui tendait et se laissa guider vers le canapé où Naruto l’aida à s’installer confortablement. Alors que le jeune Uchiwa pensait que le blond s'assiérait à ses côtés, le jinchuriki s’éloigna de lui.

Une main pâle se crispa sur le bas de sa veste, l’empêchant de faire un pas de plus dans la direction opposée à celui qu’il venait de caler sur le sofa de couleur crème. Surpris, il se retourna vers le porteur du sharingan qui baissa la tête, masquant son regard derrière ses mèches noires.   
\- … reste... murmura ce dernier d’une voix fantomatique.

\- Je croyais que tu en avais marre de moi, rétorqua Naruto, à la demande qui fut finalement appuyée par des orbes sombres incertains levés vers lui.  
\- … s’il te plaît... Naruto... reprit Sasuke, le ton de ses paroles mourant dans un souffle.  
Le shinobi à la chevelure dorée marqua un temps d’hésitation avant de soupirer profondément. Il fit un pas vers le canapé puis un autre. 

Il s’assit à côté du brun, laissant toutefois un peu de distance entre eux, son regard détaillant le profil altier aux pommettes effilées.   
\- Ah !   
Une grimace douloureuse fleurit sur les traits tirés et une main pâle se posa sur le côté du ventre rebondi. Naruto sentit toutes ses belles résolutions de garder ses distances avec Sasuke, pour ne pas trop souffrir quand le moment serait venu pour lui de repartir, fondre comme neige au soleil.

Il finit par tendre les bras vers son brun. Oui, il était fâché après lui et il lui en voulait encore. Mais il l’aimait aussi, et il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir. Il récupéra le corps délié à la taille épaissie contre lui, l'accueillant sur son torse, refermant ses bras sur le brun. Ses mains bronzées se posèrent sur le ventre rebondi qu’elles se mirent à caresser doucement pour soulager les maux du futur père.

Sasuke se détendit. Miraculeusement, le petit diable qui s’ingéniait à le faire souffrir depuis l’intérieur de son abdomen sembla s'apaiser. Il posa une main hésitante sur le dos de celle tannée qui naviguait sur le mont qui renfermait leur bébé.  
\- … Je suis désolé... vraiment... souffla-t-il.  
\- Tu m’as fait beaucoup de peine, tu sais.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, l’odeur fraîche et épicée si particulière du jinchuriki emplit ses narines, agissant comme un véritable baume sur son mal être.  
\- … je sais...  
Une main douce passa dans ses cheveux noirs.   
\- Je ne pensais pas que mon attitude te pesait autant. Je veux juste t’aider.

\- … C’est pas ça... J’étais en colère... Je... Je sais plus où j’en suis avec tout ça et... et tout tourne autour du bébé à longueur de journée... Je me suis sentis piégé... Et puis, avec mes hormones, ça a dégénéré...  
Naruto ne répondit pas et resserra son étreinte sur le corps lové sur son torse. Un léger soupir effleura la peau de son cou.

Ses mains fines se raccrochèrent aux bras puissants enroulés autour de lui.  
\- … J’ai peur...   
Son aveu ne fut qu’un murmure évanescent à peine audible qui fut toutefois parfaitement entendu par son sauveur, qui était aussi son chevalier servant.   
\- … J’étais prêt à mourir, je n’ai jamais pensé qu’un jour j’aurai un enfant... Et surtout pas avec toi... ni que je le porterai... 

\- … Qu’est-ce qui va se passer maintenant... souffla-t-il.   
\- Ce bébé va naître, c’est la seule chose que je sais. Le reste ne dépend que de toi... Je t’ai déjà dit ce que j’en pensais... Mais... Mais... Si tu veux partir... Pas parce que tu as peur, mais parce que c’est vraiment ce que tu veux faire... alors... Je te laisserai partir... Même si je ne suis pas sûr de m’en remettre... Je respecterai ta décision... répondit sur le même ton Naruto. 

Une larme glissa sur la joue pâle, alors que le futur père enfouissait son visage plus profondément dans le cou bronzé.   
\- … Pourquoi ? hoqueta-t-il doucement.  
Les bras puissants se resserrèrent autour de lui, le souffle chaud du blond venant s’écraser dans sa nuque alors qu’il répondait :  
\- Parce que je t’aime... et je ne veux que ton bonheur...

\- … Vraiment ? souffla Sasuke, s’accrochant au tissu orange et noir de la veste qui crissa sous ses doigts.  
Naruto caressa le dos creusé avant de rétorquer sans la moindre hésitation.  
\- Oui.  
\- … Je suis désolé... reprit le brun, s’accrochant plus fermement encore alors que de nouvelles perles salées dévalaient ses pommettes.   
Il se recroquevilla inconsciemment le plus possible entre les bras protecteurs et apaisant. 

\- Je sais, reprit le jinchuriki de son ton le plus rassurant.  
-... Pardonne moi... Naruto...   
Le ton implorant de son brun qui mouillait son cou de larmes silencieuses lui serra le cœur. Lui pardonner ? La question ne se posait même pas, il lui avait pardonné avant même qu’il ait fini sa tirade meurtrière. C’était à lui-même qu’il en voulait. Mais ça... Sasuke n’était pas obligé de le savoir, si ?

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps pour l’un et l’autre de se reprendre et d’apprécier l’intimité retrouvée. Sasuke fut le premier à bouger, relevant un peu la tête pour poser ses yeux rougis sur le visage aimant de son blond. Il posa une main sur une joue marquée de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches.  
-... J’ai raté les ramen...   
\- C’est pas grave. Tu m’en referas, dit Naruto avec un sourire.

Soucieux de changer les idées de son brun qui visiblement n’en pouvait plus d’entendre parler d’accouchement, Naruto envoya un clone prévenir Shizune qu’aujourd’hui ils allaient faire une petite pause. Il ne voulait pas risquer une nouvelle crise, même s’il n’y avait plus grand chose à détruire dans leur chambre. Ce fut le soleil radieux qui baignait le jardin qui lui fournit l’inspiration pour occuper un Sasuke qui avait grand besoin de distraction.

Naruto entraîna le porteur du sharingan, un peu ragaillardi, dans le jardin. Avisant le toit de la maison d’où la vue était imprenable sur le village et le mont Hokage, l’intrépide ninja décida que c’était décidément la meilleure idée qu’il ait jamais eu. Abandonnant un Sasuke dubitatif, il sauta sur le toit et s’y pencha à plat ventre.   
\- Allez grimpe, Sas’ke ! 

L’Uchiwa leva les yeux vers le visage et la main tendue vers lui.  
\- … Et comment tu veux que je fasse ça, baka !  
Neji atterrit souplement à côté du brun, soulagé de voir que visiblement les choses étaient enfin rentrées dans l’ordre entre ces deux là.  
\- Attends, je vais te faire la courte échelle... proposa-t-il, compatissant.

Yamato et Sai observèrent, dubitatifs, les essais infructueux du duo pour faire monter un Sasuke de plus en plus réticent sur le toit de la maison. La situation était pour le moins cocasse. Ils perçurent de loin les paroles assourdies de Neji qui se rendait compte que le futur père était bien plus lourd qu’il n’en avait l’air et les réponses outrées et glaciales d’un Sasuke en fort mauvaise posture. Yamato souffla dans sa barbe, décidant qu’il était plus que temps qu’il apporte son aide au trio fort mal parti dans son entreprise relativement périlleuse.

Arrivant à côté des deux bruns, il fit signe au porteur du Byakugan d’arrêter de s’efforcer en vain et de le laisser faire. En quelques signes précis, un escalier de bois sortit de terre, offrant enfin un accès au toit en toute facilité et sécurité pour un Uchiwa enceinte jusqu’aux yeux. Sasuke emprunta l’escalier finement sculpté en colimaçon qui s’élevait dans les airs, remerciant d’un regard le junin qui était venu à son secours. Il atterrit dans les bras de Naruto qui rigola, gentiment moqueur, à son oreille.

Le brun fit la moue, un brin boudeur, mais soulagé d’entendre à nouveau le rire du jinchuriki. Naruto lui prit ensuite la main et le guida sur les tuiles vernissées, s’assurant que Sasuke ne glisse pas puisqu’il était dans l’incapacité de malaxer son chakra et donc d’en recouvrir la plante de ses pieds pour adhérer à la surface luisante. Ils s’installèrent à la pointe du toit, le jeune Uchiwa installé confortablement sur le blond.

La vue sur tout le village était imprenable, le mont Hokage se dressant non loin, les cinq visages de pierre veillant sur lui. Sasuke apprécia la vue, le léger vent qui balayait son visage et la morsure des rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Voir autre chose que la maison et le jardin lui fit du bien. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte d’à quel point l’environnement réduit dans lequel il évoluait en vase clos depuis quelques mois lui avait pesé. 

Les toitures de toutes les couleurs formaient un patchwork coloré. Il respira l’air à plein poumons, son regard naviguant d’un bâtiment à l’autre. Il en reconnaissait certains, d’autres par contre avaient changés comparé à ses souvenirs. Il posa légèrement ses mains sur celles de Naruto qui le ceinturait doucement, posées sur son ventre et s’appuya plus confortablement contre le torse dans son dos. Un clone du blond fit soudainement son apparition, attirant son attention.

La photocopie disparu dans un nuage de fumée après avoir déposé à côté d’eux deux sac en papier blancs. Sasuke leva la tête vers le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha qui lui fit un grand sourire.  
\- Avec tout ça, on a pas mangé. Des takoyaki, ça te tente ? expliqua-t-il au regard interrogatif.  
\- … Hn...

Sasuke s’installa à côté du blond pour manger, en profitant pour l’interroger sur les bâtisses du village qu’il ne reconnaissait pas. Naruto le renseigna avec bonhomie et force d’anecdotes. Après tout, depuis le départ du brun, la cité avait été reconstruite pas moins de deux fois déjà. Leur conversation dériva d’un sujet anodin à un autre, le soleil du milieu du jour écrasant ses rayons sur la toiture calme et tranquille.

C’était la première fois qu’ils discutaient vraiment, enfin c’était surtout lui qui faisait la conversation, Sasuke se contentant de l’écouter ou de lui poser quelques questions de temps en temps. Naruto fut soulagé de voir que le porteur de leur bébé paraissait serein et tranquille et goûtait vraiment ce moment entre eux deux. C’était vrai que depuis qu’il était revenu, tout tournait autour de cet enfant à venir. Il se surprit à contempler le profil de statut grecque, son cœur se gorgeant d’amour. Kamisama qu’il l’aimait...

\- … Au fait, est-ce que vous avez réussi à savoir ce qu’il y avait sous le masque de Kakashi ? demanda soudain Sasuke, se souvenant de leurs essais infructueux bien des années en arrière, alors qu’ils n’étaient encore que des genins débutants.  
Naruto éclata de rire au souvenir de leurs tentatives qui s’étaient toutes soldées par des échecs.  
\- Je crois que seul Iruka connaît la réponse, et ça m’étonnerait beaucoup qu’il vende la mèche ! répondit-il tout sourire.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, et tourna la tête pour mieux voir le visage du blond derrière lui.  
-... Tu m’as dit les avoir surpris en train de s’embrasser. Il n’embrasse quand même pas Iruka avec son masque, si ?  
Les yeux bleus s’écarquillèrent de surprise, avant qu’un léger rire ne secoue le blond.  
\- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais en fait j’étais tellement surpris de les voir comme ça que du coup je n’ai pas fait attention à ce détail.

-... Tsss... Usuratonkachi ! lança le porteur du sharingan.  
Amusé par la lueur de déception qu’il avait entraperçu dans les yeux noirs, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha frotta son nez contre une joue pâle et ricana :  
\- Si tu veux on peux refaire une opération commando...  
-... Tu crois qu’Iruka pourrait nous aider ?   
Naruto éclata franchement de rire. Sasuke avait toujours été curieux, et cela le rassurait de voir que ça n’avait pas changé.

Le silence s’installa peu à peu entre eux. L’héritier du clan décimé délaissa les plats presque vides et reprit son observation de l’horizon, portant son regard aussi loin que possible. Naruto frotta doucement ses épaules, ramenant les yeux noirs sur lui. Sasuke pencha sa tête sur le côté, laissant son esprit dériver alors qu’il posait inconsciemment un bras sur son ventre. Le blond le rapprocha de lui et cala plus encore le jeune Uchiwa contre son torse, celui-ci posant sa joue sur l’épaule orange et noire à sa portée.

-... Il va falloir qu’on lui trouve un prénom... souffla le brun.  
\- Oui. Deux en fait. Un de fille et un de garçon. Qu’est-ce que tu préférerais avoir toi ? Une fille ou un garçon ? répondit le jinchuriki du tac au tac, étonné que Sasuke ramène de lui-même le sujet de leur enfant sur le tapis.  
\- ... j’aimerai mieux que ce soit un garçon...   
\- Moi, une fille ça me dérangerait pas. En fait, l’un ou l’autre, j’ai pas vraiment de préférence.

Il fit un nouveau sourire rassurant à Sasuke, se mordant la langue pour ne pas se laisser entraîner à exprimer le reste de ses pensées : comment il ou elle serait, si ce bébé aurait les yeux du brun ou bien les siens et tout un tas de projections de cet ordre qui le taraudaient. Le jeune Uchiwa étouffa un bâillement qui lui fit réaliser qu’ils n’avaient pas beaucoup dormi ni l’un ni l’autre la nuit dernière, et si lui était en pleine forme grâce à Kyuubi, son ancien coéquipier ne pouvait pas en dire autant, surtout dans son état.

\- On va redescendre. Tu es épuisé. Il faut que tu te reposes.  
\- … On est très bien ici...  
\- On pourra remonter tout à l’heure, quand le soleil se couche par exemple. Non ?  
\- … Hn...  
Naruto aida Sasuke à se relever et ce dernier se raccrocha à lui, manquant perdre l’équilibre. Le blond tut la remarque qui lui était venue spontanément aux lèvres, du genre “tu vois, tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes” mais se ravisa. Son colocataire avait très bien remarqué lui-même qu’il était fatigué.

De retour dans la maison, le brun était toujours plus ou moins accroché à lui, luttant visiblement contre le sommeil. Il stoppa pourtant net quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir menant à leur chambre. Naruto se souvenant du cauchemars que le brun avait eu la veille, comprit ses réticences.  
\- Je vais m’allonger avec toi. Moi aussi je suis un peu fatigué.

Sasuke souffla discrètement, soulagé. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où Naruto aida son amour à s’installer dans le lit avant d’y grimper lui aussi. Le brun se cala sur le matelas, se mettant sur le flanc. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le jinchuriki qui l’imita, lui faisant face, se collant à lui peu à peu. Le brun se glissa un peu plus près, retrouvant ses marques contre le corps tanné. Le shinobi rabattit la couette colorée sur le corps presque encastré dans le sien et enroula un bras par dessus Sasuke, caressant doucement son dos.

L’angoisse serra sa gorge. S’il fermait les yeux, reverrait-il encore ces images horribles, tiendrait-il encore dans ses bras son enfant mort ?  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis là. Dors.  
Le souffle dans ses mèches brunes le rassura. Naruto était avec lui, il dissiperait ses mauvais rêves si jamais il en faisait, n’est-ce pas ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux, enveloppé par la chaleur et l’odeur rassurante du jinchuriki qui observa son précieux amour sombrer peu à peu dans le sommeil, rompu par la fatigue et le trop plein d’émotions. Soucieux, il passa une main sur le front pâle, rassuré de le trouver frais. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps contre le sien, heureux de le sentir là tout contre lui. C’était fou ce qu’il lui avait manqué la nuit précédente. Il se demanda bien ce qui avait pu secouer son brun à ce point durant son sommeil. Son rêve cauchemardesque avait eu l’air pire que ceux qu’il avait fait jusque là.

~ oOo ~

Sous la douche, la silhouette chantonnait gaiement. Aujourd’hui elle avait fait un premier pas, très concluant, dans l’accomplissement de sa vengeance. Ça serait si simple finalement ! Plus d’une fois, ces deux imbéciles l’avait obligée à revoir ses plans, et elle avait bien cru qu’elle ne réussirait pas. Mais c’était compter sans le caractère explosif des deux garçons. Elle, elle savait que leur si belle entente ne durerait pas éternellement. 

Maintenant il lui faudrait jouer serré pour ne pas se dévoiler. Ils ne devaient jamais savoir ce qu’elle tramait dans leur dos. Jamais. L’un serait tellement facile à berner... l’autre moins. Mais elle ne comptait pas lui laisser la moindre occasion de pouvoir prouver quoique ce soit ! Et la parole d’un nukenin ne valait rien dans le monde ninja ! 

Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres. Ils allaient souffrir ! Souffrir comme elle souffrait... par leur faute ! Et le plus jouissif dans tout ça c’est qu’ils n’auraient personne d’autre qu’eux même à accuser ! Les paroles de la chanson que diffusait la radio la firent presque rire aux éclats “I feel like a monster... “. Oh non, ce n’était pas elle le monstre ! Le monstre c’était celui qui avait l’outrecuidance de porter l’enfant d’un autre homme ! Les monstres c’était eux, eux qui l’avait trahi ! Ils paierait pour ça ! Elle s’en faisait la promesse !

~oOo~

\- Adossyuki, ça veut dire... aigle noir aux yeux d’or. C’est joli, non ?  
-... Hmpff...  
\- Ok, alors que penses-tu de... Aiichiro ? C’est... l’amour premier.  
-... Non...  
\- Bon. Hmm, voyons voir... Asaki, humeur matinale... c’est bien ça, non ?

Installés sous la véranda, sur de gros coussins confortables, les deux futurs parents cherchaient un prénom pour l’enfant à venir à l’aide de bouquins qu’un clone du blond avait été acheter après que le brun ait fermement refusé que leur bébé ne porte le prénom d’un de leurs parents respectifs, arguant qu’ils étaient tous mort, et que le poids serait trop lourd à porter pour le nouveau né. A l’heure actuelle ils essayaient donc de tomber d’accord sur le prénom de garçon... et ils n’en étaient qu’à la lettre A.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas Chiaki, c’est mignon “mille automnes”, et en plus c’est mixte.  
-... Chisei, ce serait mieux.  
\- Intelligence ? bof. Pourquoi pas Daiki ?   
\- …“Grand Espoir” ? Je ne veux pas d’un prénom trop symbolique...   
Naruto étouffa un soupir et passa une main dans ses courtes mèches mordorées. Visiblement, ils n’étaient pas prêts de trouver une solution à cet épineux problème.

Sasuke feuilleta l’un des livres sans grande conviction, laissant ses pensées filtrer à haute voix..  
\- … Je voudrais quelque chose de neutre... Cet enfant aura bien assez de problèmes comme ça.  
Naruto fronça les sourcils et tendit sa main, caressant une joue pâle.   
\- D’accord. Mais essaye de positiver, hein ? Tout se passera bien, et les problèmes, on y fera face ensemble, ok !   
\- … Tchhh... toi et ton indécrottable optimisme...

La discussion se prolongea un long moment sur le choix des prénoms, devenant parfois plus ou moins houleuse entre les deux futurs parents. Naruto mesura à quel point Sasuke s’inquiétait pour l’avenir de ce petit être qui arriverait bientôt. Ils finirent par trouver deux compromis qui les satisfirent. Le jinchuriki essaya de se montrer aussi rassurant et confiant que possible face à son brun plutôt sombre et renfrogné, que cette discussion avait un peu plus assombri, alors que ça aurait dû être quelque chose de léger et porteur d’espoir. 

~ oOo ~

Ils étaient à nouveau dans le salon, Shizune leur montrant de nouveaux exercices auxquels Sasuke se plia de mauvaise grâce mais se plia tout de même. Assis à même le sol, le jeune Uchiwa était entre les jambes de Naruto, écoutant vaguement les explications de la jeune femme que le blond lui buvait littéralement, assidu. Depuis leur dernière brouille et la réconciliation qui s’en était suivie, l’équilibre de leur entente restait précaire et aussi fragile qu’un fil de soie. Malgré les conseils de Néji, le futur père n’arrivait pas à parler au jinchuriki de ses peurs les plus profondes, encore moins de ses interrogations quand à ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui.

Ils ne s’étaient plus touchés intimement depuis, et aujourd’hui les hormones de Sasuke le travaillaient au plus haut point. Le simple fait de sentir le souffle de Naruto sur sa nuque dans la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient suffit à échauffer ses sens. Il se mordilla les lèvres, son sang bouillant de plus en plus dans ses veines alors que des images loin d’être innocentes de leurs précédentes étreintes passionnées lui revinrent en mémoire.

Le shinobi à la chevelure dorée vit bien que son compagnon n’accordait encore une fois que peu d’intérêt aux exercices de préparation, pas vraiment attentif au discours de Shizune qui en prenait son parti et lui expliquait les choses à lui. Au moins cette fois le brun avait-il accepté de se prêter plus ou moins au jeu, sans doute pour faire amende honorable par rapport à la dernière fois. Surpris, il sentit les mains fines et pâles se poser sur les siennes, les couvrant de leur fraîcheur, et les caresser doucement.

Naruto déglutit, essayant de rester concentré sur les explications de la médic-nin qui les surplombait, assise sur un pouf coloré. Le dos de Sasuke se cambra légèrement, sa respiration devenant plus lourde entre ses lèvres entrouvertes qu’il ne cessait d’humecter nerveusement de la pointe de sa langue. Le jinchuriki avala une nouvelle fois sa salive avec difficulté, de plus en plus conscient du corps pâle tout proche du sien, commençant à le considérer d’une toute autre manière, le contact sur le dos de ses mains éveillant peu à peu un désir qui n’avait pas grand chose à voir avec le fait de soulager et aider Sasuke pendant l’accouchement.

Shizune sentit le changement d’atmosphère dans la pièce, mais continua bon an mal an d’expliquer à un Naruto de plus en plus distrait pourquoi il était important que Sasuke apprenne à se relaxer et en quoi consistait la technique de la bascule du bassin, exercice qui permettait de diminuer les douleurs des muscles du dos et des ligaments, malmenés par le poids du bébé dans le ventre du futur père. Alors que Sasuke ne semblait avoir prêté qu’une oreille toute relative durant toute la séance, curieusement cette partie là de l’exercice eut l’honneur de le sortir de sa torpeur.

L’hôte de Kyuubi serra les dents, sentant le bas des reins de celui qu’il aimait plus que tout frotter avec un peu trop d’appui contre son entrejambe. Les cuisses gracieuses entre les siennes s’entrouvrirent légèrement, le tissu gris foncé orné de dragons gris pâles en filigrane, du kimono que portait le jeune Uchiwa ce jour-là, s'entrebâillant et laissant apparaître peu à peu l’épiderme laiteux de l’intérieur des jambes élancées.

Le futur père écarta un peu plus ses pieds et la médic-nin passa soudain au rouge cramoisi.   
\- Euh... Naruto. Je crois que, qu’on, qu’on va s’arrêter là pour aujourd’hui ! lâcha la jeune femme en se levant d’un coup, plus que gênée.  
\- Hein ? Mais l’exercice n’est pas fini, si ? répliqua l’interpellé sans comprendre, ses azurs se posant sur le visage confus de la kunoichi.  
\- Non, mais... je crois que...euh... Sasuke a grand besoin que tu t’occupes de lui, et je ne tiens pas vraiment à assister à ça, bégaya-t-elle en se détournant précipitamment du jeune couple toujours assis sur le tapis.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? fit Naruto sans comprendre ce à quoi faisait allusion la jeune femme.  
\- Je parle de la poussée criante d’hormones qu’il est en train d’avoir à l’heure actuelle sous tes yeux ! souffla Shizune en tendant un doigt tremblant pour illustrer son propos vers ce qu’elle avait vu sans le vouloir et que ses rétines se seraient bien passées d’enregistrer.  
\- J’y vais, on reprendra tout ça demain ! lança-t-elle sans plus attendre, pressée de partir et d’oublier au plus vite ce dont elle venait d’être le témoin involontaire, ses joues la brûlant au plus haut point.

Elle quitta la maison précipitamment, la vision d’un sexe masculin, blanc comme neige, tout ce qu’il y avait de plus raide, imprimée dans son esprit telle une image candide. Que Kamisama lui vienne en aide, il fallait à tout prix qu’elle oublie ça ! L’équipe de surveillance de Tsunade la vit passer d’un pas rapide, le visage couleur tomate, maugréant à qui mieux mieux contre les deux adolescents dans la fleur de l’âge dont un en particulier à qui la grossesse réussissait au moins pour certaines choses, le faisant paraître beaucoup plus humain.

Naruto fronça les sourcils perplexe devant la fuite pressée de la médic-nin avant de se pencher un peu pour voir ce qu’avait bien pu vouloir dire Shizune et qui l’avait mise dans un tel état. Sasuke en profita pour se couler un peu plus contre le torse chaud, ses mains naviguant jusque sur les avant bras tannés par le soleil, ses orbes sombres dévorant le visage courbé vers lui. Apercevant enfin la cause de l’émoi de la kunoichi, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha ne put retenir une exclamation mi-amusée mi-embêtée.  
\- Je vois... Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle s’est littéralement enfuie, dit-il.

Deux lagons bleus sondèrent les puits noirs où brillait une lueur immanquablement désireuse. Sasuke se mordilla les lèvres, dans l’expectative.   
\- … c’est la faute de ces stupides exercices... finit-il par laisser tomber pour se dédouaner du regard perçant.  
Naruto ne répondit rien, un sourire amoureux étirant ses lèvres charnues, un éclat ardent traversant l’océan de ses yeux azurés. Il cueillit la bouche un tantinet boudeuse avec douceur.

\- D’accord, c’est la faute des exercices... rétorqua-t-il, désarmé par la beauté du visage d’un Sasuke rongé par l’envie.  
Il aida son compagnon à se relever et l'entraîna doucement vers leur chambre, une main glissée dans le creux du dos cambré et l’autre tenant toujours la main fine dans la sienne, le guidant alors qu’il fondait un peu plus contre cette bouche pour une fois plus câline et cajoleuse qu’avide.   
\- … Naruto...

Le prénom filtra dans sa bouche alors qu’il refermait la porte derrière eux. Kamisama, qu’il l’aimait. Il l’aimait à s’en arracher le cœur. Il l’aimait à en perdre la raison. Il l’aimait, prêt à tout lui pardonner, prêt à tout accepter de cet homme, même la plus douloureuse des défections, celle qui le laisserait seul... avec leur enfant. Il éloigna un peu le corps fiévreux du sien et défit la bande de tissu plus foncé qui retenait le vêtement fermé.

Son obi glissa au sol dans un bruit de taffetas soyeux, les pans de son kimono s’ouvrant lentement sur sa silhouette rebondie. Les paumes chaudes de Naruto prirent son visage en coupe et il posa ses mains sur les siennes alors que les pouces tièdes redessinaient les angles de ses joues. Il baissa ses paupières sous le feu des yeux bleus. Il ne méritait pas tant d’attentions après l’avoir fait tant souffrir, il le savait, et il se sentait d’autant plus coupable qu’il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu’il ressentait pour le jinchuriki, ni où il en était.

Il fit glisser le kimono des épaules crémeuses, sa bouche revenant se poser sur les lèvres fines.  
\- Je t’aime, souffla-t-il contre cette caverne douce et humide qui s’entrouvrit sur une respiration tremblante.  
\- … Je sais... lui fut-il douloureusement murmuré.  
Les orbes sombres réapparurent, troublés, et plongèrent dans les siens couleur de ciel. Il glissa ses mains autour de la taille épaissie et fit reculer son bien aimé vers le lit sur lequel il le fit asseoir pendant qu’il se déshabillait petit à petit.

Sasuke regarda la peau bronzée apparaître peu à peu, appuyant ses mains derrière lui pour soutenir son dos. Comme dans un rêve, Naruto s’approcha de lui et s’agenouilla entre ses cuisses, venant encore cueillir ses lèvres. Un gémissement fragile lui échappa et il osa sortir la pointe de sa langue pour redessiner le contour de ces lèvres charnues au goût sucré qui lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens. Sa jumelle vint rapidement à sa rencontre et elles s’unirent dans un échange langoureux qui le fit fondre un peu plus.

Le jinchuriki fit basculer doucement le bassin de son amour vers l’avant et caressa le corps pâle, ses mains naviguant sur l’épiderme frissonnant comme autant de vaisseaux de paix et d’apaisement. Ses pouces vinrent glaner les deux mamelons roses, soutirant des exclamations plus sulfureuses à cette bouche fiévreuse collée à la sienne. Le dos de Sasuke se creusa un peu plus sous ses attouchements de plus en plus torrides. 

Sa gorge se chargea de vibrations chaudes et languides qui tombèrent de ses lèvres qui noyaient celles de Naruto de baisers de plus en plus intenses et brûlants. Une petite exclamation proche du miaulement lui échappa quand les paumes moites glissèrent le long de son corps pour venir caresser sa virilité désireuse. Son amant s’interrompit l’espace d’un instant pour récupérer la petite bouteille de lubrifiant dans la table de chevet.

Il enduisit ses doigts de la substance gluante et facilitatrice avant de glisser sa main une nouvelle fois entre les cuisses blanches qui s’ouvrirent plus largement. Naruto étouffa la courte plainte de son bien-aimé quand la première phalange de son majeur pénétra le puits fragile. Son autre main monta et descendit plus franchement le long de la virilité turgescente de Sasuke, désireux de lui faire oublier au mieux l’inconfort de sa préparation. 

Le jeune Uchiwa trembla de la tête au pied, se perdant dans les ondées puissantes que son blond déclenchait en lui, se frayant un chemin jusqu’à ce point si particulier qui le faisait grimper aux rideaux. Il sentait les doigts sensuels aller et venir en lui, à l’unisson de la main qui cajolait son sexe de plus en plus dur et pulsant. Kamisama, que c’était bon ! Il s’accrocha aux lèvres charnues de celui qui lui faisait tant de bien, jetant finalement ces bras autour de la nuque bronzée.

\- Ahnnnn...   
La complainte charnelle et luxurieuse de l’être qui frissonnait sous ses mouvements aimants fouetta ses sens. Il avait envie de posséder Sasuke, de s’unir à lui, de lui faire l’amour pour lui faire oublier toutes ces ombres qui le tourmentaient. Il voulait qu’il ne pense plus à rien d’autre qu’à ce plaisir délicieux et voir enfin son visage se détendre et fondre avec cette expression satisfaite et apaisée qui lui seyait bien mieux que son air renfermé.

Toujours confortablement assis au bord du lit, Naruto à genoux entre ses cuisses, il sentit le membre de ce dernier être guidé en lui alors que ses mains se perdaient dans la masse des mèches dorées et qu’il mordillait le cou tanné. La présence imposante se fraya peu à peu un chemin au creux de ses reins lui arrachant un cri obscène qu’il étouffa contre la peau caramel. Un grognement sourd lui répondit. Ce sentiment indéfinissable d’être enfin complet et entier balaya tout son être.

Naruto bougea peu à peu ses hanches entre les jambes gracieuses, pénétrant et se retirant de l’antre humide qui l’accueillait. C’était bon, c’était si bon de s’unir à celui qui comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Sentir Sasuke s’enflammer à son contact et se tordre sous ses assauts était tellement magique. Le combler, se perdre en lui, le faire vibrer de la plus délicieuse des manières, il pourrait le faire chaque jour, chaque minute. Leurs langues poursuivaient leurs joutes endiablées, ses mains s’appropriaient chaque parcelle de peau couleur de neige à sa portée. L’excitation pulsa dans tout son corps, le poussant à accentuer l’allure à laquelle il bougeait. 

\- Hmmmm... Ah !   
Le membre turgescent qui s’insinuait en lui à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu venait de presser cette boule qui déclenchait tant de choses si puissantes en lui. Son dos se cambra et son bassin ondula pour mieux venir à la rencontre de la virilité du blond engoncée en lui et qui déclenchait ce tourbillon de sensations si intenses et agréables, aiguillonnant son désir et son envie de plus en plus cuisantes. 

La silhouette arrondie frémissait et se tortillait sous ses mouvements, des gémissements et des cris de plus en plus languides échappant à son amant suspendu à son cou et à ses lèvres. Sasuke s’envolait lentement mais sûrement entre ses bras vers le septième ciel, pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Naruto prenait garde de ne pas donner de coups de reins trop violents pour ne pas faire de mal au bébé, retenant fermement les rênes de sa passion dévorante.

Une nouvelle plainte charnelle et concupiscente s’évada de sa bouche quand un pouce délicat vint masser l’un de ses téton trop sensible et réceptif et qu’une paume bien trop câline se posait sur son membre déjà sur le point d’exploser. Ses muscles se tendirent et s’arquèrent alors que des langues de feu incandescentes se répandaient en lui avec la force d’un ouragan. Il fondit totalement, tirant instinctivement à lui le corps tanné dans lequel il voulait disparaître.

Naruto résista à la tentation de se faire plus pressant, laissant doucement les vagues monter et le conquérir. Il emportait Sasuke avec lui, l’emmenant dans ce maelström de plaisirs de la chair. Leur étreinte était douce et aimante, ayant un goût de pardon et de réconciliation. Leurs fièvres respectives se répondaient, s'entraînant l’une l’autre toujours plus loin, se répondant, s’alimentant l’une de l’autre. Cette étreinte était à des années lumières de leur dernier rapport beaucoup plus véhément et violent.

Sasuke délaissa soudain le cou musculeux et les lèvres charnues et sucrées pour se figer avec un cri extatique, basculant dans la jouissance. Naruto le suivit de près, attiré dans l’extase ultime par les convulsions des parois étroites qui l’emprisonnèrent littéralement. Le jeune Uchiwa perçut contre sa gorge pâle le grondement bestial qui signa la petite mort du jinchuriki, sa semence se répandant au plus profond de lui et le marquant avec une intensité écrasante.

Leurs souffles courts et haletants se mélangèrent alors qu’ils échangeaient un dernier baisers langoureux. Leurs fronts s’appuyèrent sur leurs épaules respectives, leurs esprits noyés et leurs corps repus dans les bienfaits de leurs orgasmes respectifs. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Naruto fut cependant le premier à bouger, ses genoux devenus douloureux malgré les bons soins de Kyuubi qui ne l’épargna pas d’une remarque salace.

L’hôte du démon renard se hissa finalement sur le lit, récupérant sans attendre son brun qui se lova contre son torse, entre ses bras rassurant. Le blond les recouvrit de la couette colorée et embrassa le front pâle qui lui faisait face. Sasuke avala difficilement sa salive, sentant une vague de tristesse l’envahir. Il glissa ses mains autour du dos athlétique et s’y raccrocha, Naruto caressant doucement ses cheveux et la cambrure prononcée de ses reins.

\- Sasuke, qu’est-ce que tu as ? Je t’ai fait mal tout à l’heure ? s’inquiéta le jinchuriki en sentant les doigts frais se refermer en poings serrés sur son échine.  
\- … non... tout va... bien... enfin je crois, souffla-t-il contre le torse bronzé.  
\- Alors qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
\- … hier... j’ai rêvé que notre bébé était mort... et que... c’était de ma faute... 

Naruto lova plus étroitement le corps pâle contre le sien, sensible à la détresse qui hanta la voix qui lui répondit, à peine plus élevée qu’un chuchotis.  
\- … j’ai peur... j’ai peur de... de ce qu’il va se passer dans deux mois...   
\- Tsunade va s’occuper de toi et tout ira bien. Le bébé ira bien et toi aussi.  
\- … et s’il y avait un problème... et si quelque chose se passait mal et que... 

La boule qui se forma dans sa gorge l’empêcha de formuler toutes ces craintes qui l’obsédaient de plus en plus. Et si le bébé mourrait, et si lui se retrouvait diminué, et si le bébé naissait difforme ou pire encore, et si... Un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres le ramena entre les bras de son ancien coéquipier. Ses orbes sombres posèrent un regard angoissé sur le visage dont les joues étaient marquées de trois cicatrices parallèles, pareilles à des moustaches. 

\- Moi aussi j’ai peur. J’ai peur de te perdre, j’ai peur de ne pas être un bon père et de ne pas savoir m’y prendre avec cet enfant. J’ai peur qu’il t’arrive quelque chose et je m’inquiète à chaque fois que tu grimaces parce que notre enfant te donne un coup ou que tu éternues. J’ai peur de cette naissance qui approche et à laquelle je ne comprends rien. Ce qu’il nous arrive me dépasse complètement, et il y a des jours où je suis complètement perdu. 

Naruto caressa les mèches brunes et embrassa encore une fois le front pâle avant de replonger son regard déterminé dans les prunelles noires toujours fixées sur lui.  
\- Mais, ensuite je te regarde... et toutes mes angoisses s'apaisent... parce que tu es là. J’ai confiance en toi. J’ai confiance en nous. Et j’ai confiance en Tsunade, Shizune et tous les autres. Quoi qu’il arrive, je sais qu’on le surmontera, ensemble.

Sasuke souffla doucement et se rencogna contre la gorge bronzée, un peu rassuré. Savoir que le blond, lui aussi avait peur lui fit bizarre, mais sa confiance et sa détermination le rassérénèrent. Un léger silence s’établit entre eux avant que la voix tendre du blond ne s’élève à nouveau.  
\- Il faut que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas Sasuke. Je ne peux pas toujours deviner ce qui te tourmente. Fais moi confiance. Tu sais, je peux tout entendre de toi, poursuivit le jinchuriki.

\- Mais si tu ne me dis rien, c’est comme s’il y avait un mur infranchissable entre nous. Et c’est ça qui me fait mal. Tu comprends ? acheva-t-il.  
\- … j’ai toujours été seul... rétorqua le brun dubitatif, dans l’ombre du cou tanné par le soleil.  
\- Tu n’es plus seul. Tu m’as, moi. Et bientôt, il y aura notre enfant, décréta fermement le blond.  
\- … et si... je pars... murmura l’héritier du clan décimé.   
\- … Alors, tu sauras qu’il y aura toujours un endroit où tu peux revenir, quoi qu’il arrive, assura Naruto tout en passant ses doigts dans les mèches aussi sombre que la nuit.

\- … vraiment ? répliqua la voix de l’homme qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde.  
\- Vraiment, ajouta-t-il, mettant toute sa détermination dans ce simple mot.  
\- … parce que... tu m’aimes ? questionna encore Sasuke, juste histoire d’être sûr.  
\- … Exactement, souffla l’hôte de Kyuubi en fermant les yeux, l’idée que le futur père puisse à nouveau le quitter toujours aussi insoutenable pour lui.  
\- … Usuratonkachi...  
L’insulte chuchotée d’une voix radoucie le fit tout de même sourire et le soulagea, après tout c’était une marque de reconnaissance de la part de celui qui était le centre de son univers. 

~ oOo ~

\- Attention, tu vas le noyer ! s’exclama Naruto, Sasuke remplissant brutalement d’eau tiède la bassine en plastique dans laquelle était installée un poupon.  
\- … et alors... ce n’est qu’une vulgaire poupée...  
\- Shizune a dit de faire comme si...  
\- … comme si c’était un vrai bébé, je sais !… C’est complètement stupide ! Je ne suis pas une gamine de dix ans, et j’ai passé l’âge de jouer avec des jouets.

Naruto souffla et sortit le prétendu bébé de l’eau, ses manches remontées sur ses coudes, avant de l’abandonner sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, emmailloté dans une serviette jaune. Il se tourna vers son ancien coéquipier, dont l’énervement palpable crépitait tout autour de lui, debout, les bras croisé au dessus de son ventre rond, dans un kimono crème qui se confondait presque avec sa peau. Le jinchuriki se passa une main dans la nuque.

\- C’est juste pour qu’on apprenne à s’occuper d’un bébé, c’est tout. Qu’est-ce qui te dérange à ce point ? finit-il par lancer au nukenin, drapé dans son attitude renfermée.  
Le comportement boudeur se détendit quelque peu et Sasuke posa inconsciemment les mains sur son ventre. Un soupir désabusé franchit ses lèvres avant qu’il ne reporte son attention sur le baigneur posé sur le plan de travail.   
-... Hmpff... C’est juste une poupée... souffla-t-il.

Naruto s’essuya les mains sur un torchon et se rapprocha du futur père dont il caressa doucement la joue.  
\- Pour moi non plus, c’est pas évident tu sais. Mais il faut qu’on soit prêt, pour quand notre enfant sera là, dit-il avec un sourire, nouant ses doigts sur ceux plus pâles qui étaient posés sur le tissu blanc cassé.  
Sasuke étouffa un grognement bougon, le front bronzé s’appuyant contre le sien alors qu’il plongeait dans les orbes azurées. 

Décidément, rien ne lui serait épargné dans cette descente aux enfers. Il ferma les yeux et des lèvres charnues se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Ça, c’était sans doute ce qu’il y avait de mieux dans sa situation désastreuse. Il répondit avec avidité à cette bouche sucrée, ses mains se nouant autour du cou tanné de son blond. Oui, définitivement, ça, c’était agréable, et aussi les massages que Naruto lui faisait de plus en plus souvent pour soulager ses jambes ou son dos ankylosés. Il avait découvert que son ancien camarade de l’équipe sept avait des talents incroyables de masseur, et il n’hésitait pas à en abuser. Après tout, n’était-ce pas de sa faute s’il en était là ?

To be contiuned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 19 : Continuer sur sa lancée.  
> Marcher encore et avancer, toujours, peu importe les obstacles, le sentier se précise et son avancée devient moins incertaine, les ombres autour s’allongent, le temps passe.


	19. Continuer sur sa lancée.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcher encore et avancer, toujours, peu importe les obstacles, le sentier se précise et son avancée devient moins incertaine, les ombres autour s’allongent, le temps passe.

Shizune sortit une nouvelle fois de la maison, les joues cramoisies. Décidément, ça commençait à vraiment devenir une manie chez Sasuke. Elle avait l’impression que dès que les cours de préparation prenaient une tournure un peu trop concrète, le jeune Uchiwa avait une envie subite qu’il faisait parfaitement comprendre à Naruto. Ce dernier, tout penaud, finissait toujours par craquer et entrer dans son jeu. Bon, pour la défense du petit protégé de Tsunade, il fallait bien avouer que l’héritier de la pupille à virgules avait des arguments forts convaincants, même enceinte.

Elle s’arrêta près du portail où elle salua Kakashi dont l’unique œil visible brilla d’un éclat amusé à sa mine rougie et gênée.  
\- Je suppose que Sasuke a encore fait des siennes ? demanda-t-il, plus par acquis de conscience.  
\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, Kakashi. C’est souvent comme ça ?  
\- Oh, en ce moment tout le temps, répondit-il en rigolant doucement. Naruto a même acheté un livre sur les positions sexuelles pendant la grossesse, histoire d’être sûr de ne pas faire de mal au bébé.

La médic-nin brune écarquilla les yeux et porta une main à sa bouche, consternée.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire pour lui : ça où les envies alimentaires de Sasuke. Hier soir, trois de ses clones sont partis comme des boulets de canons à trois heures du matin pour lui trouver des umeboshi, ces prunes salées dont Sasuke visiblement raffole, termina le junin.  
La pensée de clones blonds retournant tout le village à la recherche de prunes à trois heures du matin soutira à la kunoichi un magnifique éclat de rire.

\- En tout cas, vous n’avez pas l’air de vous ennuyer ! répondit-elle,les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Oh ça non. Et c’est encore meilleur quand Naruto fait des courses pour le bébé. L’autre jour, il est même revenu avec un vélo. Si vous aviez vu la tête de l’Uchiwa, c’était à photographier. Et la dispute qui a suivi était particulièrement drôle, entre un Naruto qui s’imaginait apprendre au bébé à faire du vélo et un Sasuke qui essayait de lui faire comprendre qu’un bébé ne fait pas de vélo ! 

\- J’imagine ! répliqua joyeusement Shizune.  
\- Plus sérieusement, comment ça se présente pour lui ?  
\- C’est assez compliqué. Tsunade fera tout ce qu’elle peut, mais on est sûre de rien. Et Sasuke n’y met pas vraiment du sien non plus de son côté. Naruto est le plus impliqué des deux.  
\- C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait. Dites à Tsunade que je viendrai lui faire mon rapport un peu plus tard aujourd’hui.  
\- Entendu.

La jeune femme salua le chef d’équipe et reprit sa route vers le centre du village et l’hôpital de Konoha. Oh oui, elle aurait payé cher pour être là quand Naruto était revenu avec un vélo ! Un sourire resta plaqué sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle remontait la rue tranquille. Hier soir encore, elle avait découvert la Godaime endormie dans son bureau, ses bras croisés sur les planches anatomiques qu’elle étudiait. Cette naissance ne s’annonçait décidément pas des plus simple...

Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres, faisant place à l’inquiétude. Plus Sasuke approchait de son huitième mois de grossesse et plus sa compagne blonde se montrait soucieuse et tendue. Le conseil ne semblait pas non plus décidé à lâcher prise sur le porteur du sharingan. L’avenir ne s’annonçait pas des plus radieux pour les deux adolescents et cet enfant à venir. Soufflant intérieurement, elle salua quelques connaissances sur son chemin. Non, personne ne pouvait prédire comment les choses allaient tourner.

~ oOo ~

Sasuke était passé en mode marmotte sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur les cuisses de Naruto qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, l’édredon coloré recouvrant son corps couché sur le côté pendant que la télé marchait en sourdine. Depuis quelques temps, le brun était comme véritablement atteint de narcolepsie et s’endormait de plus en plus fréquemment dans la journée, laissant parfois juste le temps au jinchuriki de le rattraper dans ses bras.

Tout semblait l’épuiser au plus haut point. La nuit par contre, c’était une toute autre histoire. S’ils arrivaient à dormir deux heures d'affilée c’était bien tout. Entre les cauchemars ou les crises d’angoisse, et le fait qu’il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver la bonne position dans le lit, Sasuke ne restait pas tranquille plus de trois secondes. Et ça, c’était sans parler de ses envies alimentaires improbables à des heures pas possibles, et compter les sautes d’humeur.

Naruto souffla, ses yeux détaillant le profil de statue grecque endormi dans son giron. Quand il avait demandé à l’Uchiwa si Sakura pouvait revenir passer un peu de temps avec eux, ce dernier s’était refermé comme une huître sans même lui répondre. Il l’avait par contre surpris une fois ou deux en train de discuter avec Neji ou bien ce dernier lui tenant silencieusement compagnie pendant qu’il faisait quelques pas dans le jardin de plus en plus printanier.

Pour ce qui était du bébé, si la chambre était prête, vêtements et appareillages inclus, le sujet restait sensible. Les séances avec Shizune qui devraient permettre à son brun de mieux gérer son accouchement ne servaient qu’à favoriser ses hormones en folies. Pas que lui s’en plaigne hein, il adorait faire l’amour à Sasuke, mais ce n’était pas vraiment le but non plus. Son amant était en proie à toute sorte de craintes et d’angoisses qu’il n’arrivait à lui confier la plupart du temps que du bout des lèvres et sur l’oreiller. Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire pour que son ancien coéquipier ait un peu plus confiance.

Shizune lui avait recommandé de tout faire pour que le futur père se détende et se relaxe car le stress permanent pouvait être mauvais pour le fœtus et pourrait bien déclencher l’accouchement avant le terme. Ils passaient donc beaucoup de temps sur le toit, endroit qui permettait apparemment au brun de se détacher un peu de sa situation, dans le jardin, ou bien dans la baignoire. Il lui massait souvent le dos, les épaules ou les jambes, le berçait assis dans son dos, caressant son abdomen qui avait encore grandi, quand le bébé se montrait agité.

Le fait que Sasuke soit réticent à s’impliquer dans tout ce qui concernait la vie de leur bébé une fois né l’inquiétait. Et si celui qu’il aimait n’avait plus jamais abordé le sujet de son potentiel départ, il ne donnait en tout cas aucun espoir à Naruto sur le fait qu’il allait rester. Naruto sentit une pointe d'appréhension lui percer le cœur. Lui aussi avait lu le livre que Shizune leur avait laissé et les risques sur l’accouchement étaient plus que réels dans leur cas, vu que le porteur de l’enfant à venir était un homme. Il réprima un frisson craintif à ces pensées.

Sasuke était assis sur une nappe de pique-nique à carreaux rouges et blancs. Le soleil radieux perçait à travers les frondaisons de l’arbre sous lequel il était assis. Un peu plus loin, dans la prairie herbeuse, les éclats de rire d’un enfant résonnaient. Une main sur son épaule lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté. Itachi était assis à côté de lui, un sourire affectueux égaillant ses traits, Itachi, son frère, le gentil Itachi, celui de ses souvenirs d’enfance.

\- La paternité te va bien, Otouto.  
Sasuke se renfrogna gentiment à la remarque. Des exclamations rieuses lui firent détourner la tête de son frère pour l’attirer dans leur direction.  
\- Sas’ke !  
\- Papa !

Naruto se découpait en contre jour, avançant vers lui, un enfant blond comme les blés sur ses épaules. Le petit garçon riait aux éclats à ce que lui lançait le blond adulte et que Sasuke ne percevait pas. Ils se rapprochèrent peu à peu de lui et Naruto fit glisser le bambin vers le sol. Le petit garçon était la photocopie conforme de son ancien coéquipier, les moustaches sur ses joues et le survêtement orange en moins.

Les billes d’un bleu brillant se plissèrent dans le visage poupin quand le garçonnet se jeta sur lui avec un grand sourire, accrochant ses petits bras autour de son cou alors qu’un babillage sans fin et précipité, auquel il ne comprit goutte, sortait des petites lèvres charnues. Naruto s’installa à son tour sur la nappe, revêtu de la tenue caractéristique des Hokage, lui décochant un immense sourire à l’image de celui du petit visage levé vers lui.

\- Aujourd’hui, il a lancé ses premiers kunai et Iruka m’a dit qu’il s’en était très bien sorti. Le premier de la classe même ! A mon avis, ça a beaucoup à voir avec votre petite séance de l’autre jour, dit-il fièrement alors qu’il posait son chapeau dans l’herbe proche.  
\- J’ai tout réussi Papa ! J’ai fait comme tu m’as dit et comme tu m’as montré ! s’exclama l’enfant joyeux.  
Naruto ébouriffa les cheveux courts dorés comme les blés.

Sasuke resserra son étreinte autour de la taille élancée de Naruto, un léger sourire détendant ses traits alors que la sensation fantomatique des lèvres chaudes du blond adulte de son rêve évanescent se posaient sur les siennes.  
\- ...ruto... murmura-t-il, un sentiment étrange envahissant et gonflant sa poitrine.  
\- Je suis là. Tout va bien. Dors, souffla le jinchuriki en passant une main le long du flanc à sa portée, par dessus l’édredon confortable.

~ oOo ~

Koharu fixait d’un œil torve la personne qui lui faisait face, surprise que celle-ci demande un entretien avec elle. Cependant, si elle en croyait le discours de son vis-à-vis, elles pourraient effectivement trouver un accord.   
\- Tu dis que tu es en mesure de pouvoir nous débarrasser de l’élément perturbateur ?  
Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres fines de la personne.

\- Ce sera un jeu d’enfant. Croyez-moi, je sais déjà comment m’y prendre. J’ai déjà commencé en fait.  
La vieille femme fronça les sourcils, et questionna d’une voix dure.  
\- Et dans le cas où cela ne se passerait pas comme prévu ? Ces deux-là sont parfois imprévisibles. Et il serait dommage que le jinchuriki se retourne contre nous.

Un léger ricanement retentit dans la pièce sombre et bien protégée des oreilles indiscrètes.  
\- Il nous reste un atout, et un de taille à jouer au cas où. Bien évidement, il faudra jouer serré dans ce cas, mais si besoin est, on peut toujours faire appel à eux indirectement bien sûr.   
Le regard entendu qu’échangèrent les deux interlocuteurs leur soutira un sourire malfaisant. Oui, Sasuke Uchiwa ne serait bientôt plus qu’un lointain souvenir, et le village pourrait récupérer un porteur du sharingan bien plus malléable, et certainement bien plus puissant aussi.

~ oOo ~

Sasuke observa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il écarta l’encolure du Kimono mauve foncé qu’il portait jusqu’à découvrir son torse. Ses mamelons apparurent, roses, très roses, érigés et boursouflés, sensibles, trop sensibles. Il ne supportait plus les affleurements du tissu sur ses deux boutons devenus fragiles. Ça le brûlait, ça le démangeait, ça le gênait au plus haut point. En bref, ce n’était plus supportable !

Et ça, c’était sans compter sur Naruto qui n’arrêtait pas de les lui masser, les lui lécher et les aspirer dans sa bouche dès qu’ils faisaient l’amour. Et comme en plus ses fichues hormones ne le laissaient pas tranquille, en ce moment, ils faisaient souvent l’amour, beaucoup trop souvent même, jusqu’à plusieurs fois par jour. Au point que des fois, il ne pouvait même plus s’asseoir de toute la journée. Car, même si Naruto faisait preuve de retenue, son corps à lui, le sien, ne suivait plus, à sa grande honte d’ailleurs.

Mais... il avait tout le temps envie... il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur son ancien coéquipier pour que tout son être s’enflamme comme une torche. Et il finissait toujours par céder à ses pulsions et sauter d’une manière ou d’une autre sur le jinchuriki. Et quand ce dernier se montrait un tant soit peu réticent, il le vivait comme un véritable rejet, ce qu’il ne supportait pas. En bref, Naruto finissait toujours par lui donner ce qu’il voulait, le noyant dans le plaisir de la chair le plus éhonté.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa poitrine glabre et vinrent effleurer avec légèreté et appréhension les deux monts qui s’avérèrent durs et sensitifs, presque douloureux. Il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas geindre de la plus pitoyable des manières. Kamisama qu’il en avait marre de tout ça ! En plus, il avait l’impression qu’il avait encore grossi du ventre. Il se faisait l’effet de ressembler de plus en plus à une baleine. Son dos s’était creusé et il se sentait lourd, si lourd. Se déplacer était devenu une véritable gageure, tout comme s’asseoir.

Sasuke maugréa de plus belle. Ridicule, il se sentait complètement ridicule. Il ouvrit les placards jusqu’à trouver ce qu’il cherchait, à savoir du sparadrap et du coton. Découpant soigneusement deux bandes autocollantes, il confectionna ensuite deux boules peu épaisses, semblables à deux petits nuages, avec le coton qu’il plaça ensuite au centre des deux rectangles autocollants. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il plaça les sparadraps sur ses mamelons hypersensibles et remit ensuite de l’ordre dans sa tenue traditionnelle, soulagé de ne plus sentir le frottement inconfortable du tissu sur ces deux zones. Un souffle désabusé et mortifié s’échappa de ses lèvres.

~ oOo ~

Sasuke était appuyé contre le torse de Naruto, les bras du jinchuriki l’entourant et posés sur son ventre qu’il caressait doucement. Il était assis entre les jambes du blond, sur le toit de la maison. Un clone avait fait suivre une paire d’oreillers et la couette colorée pour qu’il soit bien calé et au chaud. Ses orbes sombres se levèrent vers le ciel qui s’obscurcissait à vue d’œil maintenant que le soleil s’était couché. Les premières étoiles firent leur apparition, une à une, petits points scintillants perdus sur la voûte céleste. 

La crainte de mettre cet enfant au monde revint le hanter. Il en avait pourtant marre de ressembler de plus en plus à une baleine, et de tout ce qui allait avec : ses hormones, ses sautes d’humeur, et ainsi de suite. Il avait hâte de redevenir enfin lui-même. Pourtant, s’il devait être tout à fait honnête, il n’était pas particulièrement pressé d’accoucher. En plus, il y avait aussi des bons côtés : tous ces moments où Naruto prenait soin de lui, le massait, lui faisait l’amour, se pliait en quatre pour lui. Être traité comme un prince était parfois bien agréable.

Comme maintenant d’ailleurs; il était bien là, calé sur son ancien coéquipier, à regarder le ciel qui avait progressivement changé de couleur au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait derrière l’horizon. Les rumeurs lointaines de l’agitation du village s’étaient tues et peu à peu les lumières s’étaient allumées derrière les fenêtres des maisons dans le calme silencieux. Les mains de Naruto naviguaient doucement sur son ventre qu’il trouvait énorme, masqué par l’édredon, les siennes sagement posées sur le sommet de ce mont qui renfermait leur enfant.

A chaque fois qu’il passait devant la chambre refaite à neuf, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’y arrêter, essayant d’imaginer ce petit être dedans. Naruto y avait ajouté un nouvel élément aujourd’hui, un grand fauteuil à bascule en rotin, arguant que ce serait utile pour bercer le bébé tout en lui donnant le biberon. Quand l’hôte du démon renard l’avait invité à essayer l’objet, il avait eu un mouvement instinctif de recul. Le blond ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, mais il avait bien vu la lueur blessée qui avait traversé les yeux bleus.

Tsunade était venue elle-même l’examiner aujourd’hui suite à un réveil difficile. Naruto s’était affolé quand il avait grimacé de douleur, incapable de mettre un pied sur le sol. Sa jambe droite avait refusée catégoriquement de lui obéir, une douleur, semblable à un coup de poignard, pulsant dans toute sa cuisse jusqu’au genou. La Godaime avait débarqué, empressée et soucieuse, accompagnée de Shizune, comme s’il était sur le point d’accoucher.

Ça lui avait fait un mal de chien. Tout ça pour finalement découvrir que le fœtus appuyait sur son nerf sciatique. Heureusement, après un bon massage de Naruto, les choses étaient à peu près rentrées dans l’ordre. Mais la mine inquiète de la Hokage à son arrivée dans la chambre n’avait rien eu pour le rassurer. Elle avait beau lui dire que tout allait bien, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ne la croire qu’à moitié, malgré la confiance aveugle que Naruto témoignait à la sannin.

Les cours de préparation avec Shizune, sensés le préparer et le rassurer pour le jour J, avaient plutôt l’effet inverse. Cela rendait beaucoup trop concret le déroulement des choses. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait préféré ne pas savoir ce qui l’attendait, vraiment ! La médic-nin semblait en plus se sentir obligée d’en rajouter une couche à chaque séance ! A ce rythme, il ne garantissait pas sa coopération le jour J. 

Il était peut être le ninja le plus doué de sa génération, mais ce coup là franchement, il ne le sentait pas, pas du tout même. Un frisson le parcourut, la scène de ce film atroce où une bête immonde sortait du ventre de l’homme allongé sur une table lui revenant en mémoire. Oui, il avait authentiquement peur de ce qui allait arriver... Naruto caressa ses bras et ses épaules, se méprenant sur le frémissement qui l’avait traversé.

\- Tu as froid ? Tu veux qu’on rentre ? entendit-il tout contre son oreille.  
\- … Hn...  
Se blottir dans les bras de Naruto, dans le lit, lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien. Cela ferait au moins taire ses angoisses l’espace d’un instant, et ils pourraient en profiter pour faire des choses bien plus plaisantes qui avaient le don de lui faire tout oublier. 

~ oOo ~

Éberlué, Sasuke regarda la montagne de couleurs vives qui trônait dans la chambre du futur bébé. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers un Naruto extatique et fier de lui qui babillait sur le résultat de ses courses du jour. Un doigt pâle pointa l’amas d’objet bigarrés alors que la voix glaciale du porteur du sharingan interrompait le discours du blond.  
\- … C’est quoi ça ?

Surpris, le jinchuriki fixa son amour les yeux écarquillés et répondit sur un ton d’évidence :  
\- Ben, des peluches. Ça se voit non ?  
Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent et le futur père rétorqua d’un ton polaire :  
\- … Je le vois bien, baka ! Mais pourquoi autant ?   
Naruto se gratta l’arrière de la nuque un peu gêné.  
\- Ben... Je savais pas quoi choisir... Alors j’ai tout pris !

Les yeux bleus croisèrent ceux si noirs de son compagnon, qui se contenta de lever un sourcil dubitatif, avant de se reposer sur l’amoncellement de peluches diverses et variées qui occupait une grande partie de l’espace devant lui. Bon ok, il avait peut-être un peu abusé, mais elles étaient toutes trop mignonnes et les bébés adoraient les peluches, non ? En plus comme ça leur enfant aurait le choix, c’était une bonne chose. Et pour être honnête, il n’avait pu se résoudre à se décider pour un modèle plutôt qu’un autre. 

-... Hors de question que l’on garde tout ça ! Soit tu fais le tri... Soit je m’en charge !  
La menace fit frémir le jeune Uzumaki. Si c’était Sasuke qui s’en chargeait il ne resterait plus rien... ou si peu. A contrecœur, il se dirigea vers le tas et commença à prendre un à un les animaux pelucheux, les examinant soigneusement, incapable de choisir lequel était le plus beau ou le plus doux.

Décidé à ne pas laisser son ami sans surveillance, ce crétin n’en ferait qu’à sa tête et serait bien capable d’en cacher jusque sous leur lit, Sasuke s’assit dans le rocking-chair et observa l’amateur de ramen qui semblait en proie à un dilemme cornélien. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa quand celui-ci tourna vers lui des yeux de chiens battus, et lui tendit deux peluches. Le ton suppliant de la voix de son colocataire aurait, en d’autres circonstances, pu avoir raison de sa volonté mais, pas cette fois.

\- Regarde Sas’ke ! Elle est trop mignonne cette vache, avec son petit chapeau à fleur... et elle fait “Meuh” quand tu lui tires la queue ! Et ce chat noir, il est trop adorable ! T’as vu ses moustaches ? Trop choupi ! Oh, et regarde celle là ! Un nounours ! Et cette grenouille ! Elle saute et elle coasse ! Et ce chien... Il remue la queue, et il s’assoie quand tu lui tends son os ! Et cette souris, elle est toute douce ! Et...

\- … Tsss ! Baka ! La plupart de ces trucs ne sont même pas adaptés pour un nourrisson ! Regarde leurs yeux... S’il les arrache et les met dans sa bouche, il va s’étouffer !   
L’argument fit taire Naruto qui était parti pour détailler et défendre chacune de ses acquisitions. Interloqué, son regard alla du brun dans le fauteuil en rotin aux yeux des peluches, puis prit d’une illumination subite, il s’écria enthousiaste.

\- C’est pas grave ! On les gardera dans notre chambre et quand il sera en âge, on les lui donnera !  
Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Sortant du rocking-chair avec difficulté, il tria rapidement les peluches, ne conservant que celles qu’il jugea appropriées. Poussant le tas restant, il entreprit de le sortir de la chambre, puis de la maison.

Inquiet, Naruto suivit son bien-aimé, et la montagne de jouets pelucheux, jusque sous la véranda. Son inquiétude grandit quand arrivé là, le brun abandonna son chargement et interpella les ninjas chargés de leur surveillance. Un véritable hurlement indigné lui échappa quand Sasuke demanda aux cinq shinobis aguerris de le débarrasser de tout ça et d’en faire don aux enfants de leur entourage, ou à l’école et l’orphelinat du village. 

Il fallu que Yamato immobilise le blond, pour permettre à leurs clones d’emporter les nombreuses peluches loin de la maison. Le brun satisfait de sa manœuvre, récupéra à la dernière seconde la fameuse grenouille sauteuse et coassante et la tendit à un jinchuriki abattu en lui disant :  
\- … Garde la ! Mais je te préviens que si je l’entends ou la vois trop, elle atterrira dans la cheminée ! Je suis sûr que ça brûle bien !

Affalé dans son canapé crème devant sa série fétiche, Sasuke ne prêtait aucune attention à un Naruto boudeur qui jouait avec sa grenouille sur son sofa rayé. Depuis près de deux heures maintenant celui-ci maugréait contre lui, le traitant de tueur de peluches en série. Cela lui importait peu, et les aventures de Phoebe à Las Végas étaient bien plus passionnantes. Une phrase du jinchuriki retint cependant son intérêt.

\- … Allez saute, Sasugatchi !   
Les orbes sombres se tournèrent vers le canapé voisin, histoire d’être bien sûr et certain d’avoir compris ce qu’il craignait de comprendre.   
\- … Croasse Sasugatchi !  
Non... Ce crétin avait osé... 

La voix grave qui retentit sortit Naruto de sa conversation passionnante avec son jouet.  
-... Usuratonkachi …?  
\- Quoi ?! Tu vas me dire que Sasugatchi fait trop de bruit ?  
-... Sasu... gatchi ?  
Un large sourire fendit le visage marqué de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches.

\- C’est un joli nom, non ? Ça lui va bien en plus. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?   
L’énervement du brun se fit clairement entendre dans le grognement qu’il émit, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, la sonnette retentit, les interrompant dans la dispute qui s’annonçait. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard surpris, puis le blond se leva et avec un sourire lança moqueur :  
\- C’est peut-être les peluches qui reviennent !  
Il n’attendit pas de voir la réaction de son interlocuteur et sortit dans le jardin pour voir qui donc venait leur rendre visite.

Toujours installé dans son sofa, le brun fusilla du regard la grenouille abandonnée sur la table basse, s’interrogeant sur l’identité de leur visiteur. Ce n’était pas Shizune, celle-ci étant passé plus tôt dans la matinée, Iruka venait rarement, et à cette heure-ci il devait être en train de donner des cours à l’académie, Tsunade ne venait qu’en cas de problème et tout allait bien aujourd’hui... Qui d’autre pouvait donc venir les voir ? Gaara ? Si le kazekage était de passage à Konoha c’était tout à fait possible. 

Il eut rapidement la réponse à ses interrogations quand une voix féminine, et bien trop connue à son goût, résonna dans le vestibule, lui déclenchant un frisson d’horreur. Naruto et leur visiteuse impromptue arrivèrent dans le salon, la jeune fille le saluant timidement.  
\- Bonjour, Sasuke-kun.  
L’interpellé ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la politesse, posant un regard dur et peu avenant sur son ancienne coéquipière, Sakura.

La jeune fille, mal à l’aise devant l’expression fermée et hostile de son amour de jeunesse, lui tendit un paquet et dit d’une voix où perçait l’embarras :  
\- Tiens, c’est un cadeau pour le bébé... Et je voudrais m’excuser pour l’autre fois, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris de te dire des choses pareilles... La situation n’est pas facile pour moi... Je suis désolée...

Conscient de la tension qui habitait son brun, Naruto saisit le cadeau que la rosée tenait toujours, et la remercia chaleureusement, l’invitant par la même occasion à s’asseoir. Peu désireux de laisser seul en tête à tête les deux anciens compagnons d’armes, il invoqua un clone pour préparer le thé, et s’assit sur le canapé crème, laissant la kunoichi prendre place sur le sofa rayé. A peine fut-il assis que l’élu de son cœur se colla contre lui en s’appuyant de tout son poids.

Les yeux verts furent traversés d’une lueur douloureuse à la vue des deux hommes de sa vie collés l’un à l’autre de façon si intime. Elle avait beau le savoir, le voir de ses propres yeux lui faisait mal. Prenant sur elle, elle sourit aux deux garçons et s’enquit de la santé du plus vieux des deux. Naruto déballa rapidement le paquet que sa coéquipière leur avait offert pour y découvrir un chat en peluche noir et blanc. 

Il remercia chaleureusement la jeune femme, empêchant, d’un coup de coude bien placé, le brun de faire la moindre réflexion. Une grimace douloureuse tordit un bref instant les traits aristocratiques, avant que les orbes sombres ne le fusillent sur place. Le jinchuriki se pencha vers son amour et lui baisa tendrement la tempe, apaisant celui-ci. Le geste naturel et innocent poignarda plus profondément le cœur de Sakura qui n’en montra pourtant rien.

Le clone revint avec un plateau chargé d’une théière fumante et de trois tasses qu’il déposa sur la table basse avant de disparaître. L’Uzumaki fit le service, entamant une discussion anodine et amicale avec la kunoichi. Il prit bien soin de donner à Sasuke sa tasse personnelle, se souvenant encore de la crise démentielle que celui-ci avait fait lors de l’une des précédentes visites de la jeune fille.

Durant tout le temps que la demoiselle aux cheveux roses resta avec eux, le descendant du clan décimé ne dit pas un mot, écoutant d’une oreille attentive la discussion entre les deux amis, s’appropriant régulièrement l’attention du blond d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il ne supportait pas la manière dont leur visiteuse regardait son crétin personnel, oui, le sien à lui. Il n’avait qu’une hâte c’était qu’elle s’en aille, loin d’eux, le plus vite possible. 

La conversation dériva sur un nouvel épisode de souvenirs de missions communes avec Sai et une pointe de jalousie cuisante le tarauda. Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours obligée de lui faire sentir qu’il avait été absent, et que pendant ce temps, ils avaient continué leurs vies, sans lui ? Sasuke s’autorisa à penser avec une pointe de fierté que de toute manière, le peintre ne rivaliserait jamais avec lui, son lui dans la pleine possession de ses moyens, bien évidemment.

Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent à ceux tannés, avec lesquels il joua, presque... innocemment, ramenant l’attention de son blond sur lui, pressé de se débarrasser de la présence intruse. Naruto désolidarisa avec douceur sa main de la sienne, mais le geste lui fit froncer les sourcils et serrer les mâchoires, ses dents grinçant silencieusement. Les yeux verts de la jeune femme ne manquèrent pas le mouvement discret de leurs mains qui se défirent sur la cuisse du jinchuriki.

Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant alors qu’elle se resservait une tasse de thé, poursuivant sa conversation avec Naruto, échangeant avec lui quelques sourires. Une exclamation feutrée les surprit tous les deux, les coupant dans leurs échanges anodins.   
\- Ha !  
Le visage de Sasuke se froissa de souffrance alors qu’il portait une main à son ventre rebondi, recouvert par le tissu vert bouteille du kimono que l’héritier du clan décimé portait.

Pour une fois, il était presque content de le sentir bouger et lui donner un coup celui-là, même si là c’était particulièrement gratiné. Le bébé s’agita, appuyant sur ce fameux nerf sciatique qu’il n’était pas foncièrement heureux de savoir à cet endroit. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la jambe droite, comme si on venait de lui planter un kunai dans la fesse et d’ouvrir ses chairs jusqu’au pied. Un sifflement lui échappa alors qu’il palissait à vue d’œil. Il n’en demandait pas tant !

Naruto se retourna vers l’Uchiwa qui venait de se raidir contre lui, puis de se plier légèrement.  
\- Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ?  
-... à ton avis... grinça le brun.  
\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Je peux peut-être t’aider ? proposa Sakura, faisant affleurer du chakra médicinal sur ses paumes alors qu’elle se levait du canapé et s’approchait du futur père.

Sasuke se tendit un peu plus, ne tenant pas vraiment à ce que son ancienne coéquipière pose ses mains sur lui et son bébé. Naruto, voyant la réaction de son amour et sentant le chakra de ce dernier s’agiter à vitesse grand V, s’interposa lentement mais fermement entre les deux.  
\- Je te remercie Sakura-chan, mais ça va aller. J’ai l’habitude, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire d’excuse.

Le jinchuriki entreprit de malaxer le bas des reins endolori de son compagnon, échoué sur le flanc sur le sofa, qui tritura l’un des coussins entre ses mains pour se distraire de la douleur. La jeune médic-nin sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant avec quelle douceur son coéquipier massait le brun. Se sentant de trop, et peu désireuse d’assister à un étalage de tendresse si douloureuse pour elle, elle se leva et prit poliment congé de ses hôtes. 

Naruto raccompagna le jeune fille jusqu’à la porte, la remerciant chaleureusement de sa visite, lui assurant qu’il serait ravi qu’elle revienne. Le cœur un peu plus léger Sakura passa le portail. Oui, elle reviendrait, la mauvaise humeur du brun ne lui faisait pas peur et elle était assez forte pour supporter le fait que les deux hommes qui comptaient le plus pour elle soient heureux ensemble... sans elle. 

Étendu sur le canapé, Sasuke fixait la télé sans vraiment la voir. Après le départ de la kunoichi, son attitude envers elle l’avait perturbé. Pourquoi avait-il eu ce besoin irrépressible de montrer à la rosée que Naruto tenait à lui plus qu’à elle ? Avec le recul, il se fit l’effet d’une épouse jalouse et possessive... et ça le gêna un peu. Une des conversation qu’il avait eu avec Neji lui revint. Le porteur du Byagukan lui avait fait remarquer que si son attitude n’était dû qu’aux hormones, embrasser quelqu’un d’autre que Naruto ne devrait pas lui poser de problème.

Mais la simple idée de poser ses lèvres sur celles de qui que ce soit d’autre le révulsait. Non, il n’y avait qu’avec Naruto qu’il pouvait faire ça... et plus encore. Pourquoi ? Était-ce parce qu’il était le père de son enfant ? Ou parce qu’il avait confiance en lui ? Y aurait-il autre chose ? Peut-être... Mais quoi au juste ? De l’amour ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d’un baka pareil, impossible ! 

L’amour, c’était pour les faibles. Il le savait déjà après le massacre de son clan et le voyait tous les jours dans les séries et films à l’eau de rose qu’il regardait. Être amoureux, c’était compliqué et douloureux. Avec Naruto, c’était... compliqué... et parfois douloureux. Voilà, parfois seulement ! Donc non, il n’était pas amoureux de son ancien coéquipier ! Rassuré par sa brillante conclusion, le futur père se replongea dans les aventures animées d’un groupe de six lycéens, et une lycéenne, richissimes et beaux qui jouaient aux hôtes pour se distraire.

~ oOo ~

Sasuke entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla dans l’optique de prendre une douche, l’horrible tabouret de plastique jaune ayant fait sa réapparition dans le bac depuis que rester trop longtemps debout le fatiguait. Le kimono noir orné de grands éventails blancs accompagnés de fines lignes verticales de kanjis glissa sur sa peau pâle. Son profil au ventre proéminent et à la taille épaissie se refléta dans le miroir au dessus des vasques.

Un détail attira son attention. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce truc sur son ventre ? S’observant de plus près, il constata, à sa grande horreur, qu’il s’agissait d’une ligne violette qui partait de dessous son nombril et allait jusqu’à son pubis. Passant ses doigts dessus, il sentit comme un creux au centre de la ligne. La réalisation soudaine le frappa de plein fouet... C’était une vergeture ! Il en avait vu dans les livres que Shizune leur avait prêté sur la grossesse et avait prié pour ne pas en avoir. 

Épouvanté, il s’examina sous toutes les coutures, se contorsionnant autant que possible devant le miroir à la recherche d’une autre de ses horreurs qui défiguraient sa peau d'albâtre. Une envie de pleurer le saisit à la gorge quand il en trouva deux sur le haut de l’intérieur de chacune de ses cuisses. Kamisama ! Qu’allait-il faire ? Il se souvint soudain d’avoir vu des crèmes anti-vergetures dans les placards, crèmes que Naruto avait par mégarde acheté lors de sa toute première razzia au supermarché. 

Le brun entama des recherches frénétiques pour retrouver les pots qui lui sauveraient la vie, du moins l'espérait-il. Une fois qu’il eut trouvé son bonheur, il lut attentivement le mode d’emploi qu’il suivit à la lettre, massant énergiquement une quantité considérable de crème pour la faire pénétrer, souhaitant plus que tout gommer ces crevasses disgracieuses. A sa grande déception, elles ne disparurent pas instantanément comme il l’avait escompté. 

Blessé dans son orgueil et surtout dans son intégrité, une nouvelle constatation le frappa alors que le miroir lui renvoyait son reflet. Il était horrible... son ventre trop rond et trop imposant creusait son dos de la plus disgracieuse des manières, ses jambes avaient perdues leurs lignes élancées pour devenir un peu plus empâtées... et maintenant, ça... Comment Naruto pouvait-il encore vouloir poser ses mains sur lui ? Il était loin d’être... désirable... dans cet état.

Naruto regarda son brun qui faisait la cuisine, soucieux. Depuis quelques jours, celui-ci était plus distant avec lui, pas à un point particulièrement inquiétant mais, suffisamment pour qu’il l’ait remarqué. S’il restait câlin et l’embrassait sans problèmes, dés qu’il voulait pousser les choses un peu plus loin, Sasuke le repoussait. Est-ce que les hormones de celui qu’il aimait plus que tout étaient en berne ? Pourtant, il n’en avait pas l’impression. C’était plus comme s’il faisait un blocage... comme avant, quand il était encore traumatisé par ce que lui avait fait subir Kyuubi. 

Le jinchuriki s’approcha de la silhouette épaissie, cambrée et alourdie par un ventre de plus en plus rond, qui lui tournait le dos, concentrée sur ses préparatifs culinaires. Il le trouvait magnifique, même enceinte, surtout enceinte en fait. Il trouvait que le corps d’ordinaire si longiligne et masculin était comme... épanoui par la présence de ce bébé, leur enfant, dans le renflement de cet abdomen devenu une véritable colline au fil des mois. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que la grossesse avait également épanoui le futur père, mais c’était loin d’être le cas.

Le temps avait passé si vite... Il se souvenait comme si c’était hier de son inquiétude et de son angoisse quand il avait passé les portes de Konoha avec Sasuke sur son dos, inconscient, et de son soulagement quand il avait enfin reprit connaissance à l’hôpital, et enfin de l’annonce de Tsunade sur la cause de son malaise et de son état de santé peu brillant. Les jours s’étaient écoulés sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, et maintenant, la date fatidique de la délivrance approchait à grand pas. Leur enfant serait bientôt de ce monde... Et cet heureux événement serait suivi du départ de celui qui était le centre de son univers.

Il le quitterait dès qu’il serait en mesure de le faire, il l’avait compris. Il n’avait pas renoncé à sa vengeance, il ne lui avait rien promis. Il repartirait dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion et les capacités. Même si lui, Naruto, ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer le contraire, tout en sachant pertinemment qu’il se berçait d’illusions. Avoir un enfant de lui, avec lui, ne semblait pas être un lien assez fort pour retenir le brun de reprendre son chemin pavé de sang et de vengeance.

Sasuke fut surpris quand il sentit soudain une main caresser ses reins fatigués par le poids de son ventre. Il leva ses yeux vers son ancien coéquipier qui darda sur lui un regard doux et infiniment tendre. Ses orbes sombres tombèrent sur les lèvres charnues qu’il embrassa finalement, avec légèreté, avant de retourner son attention sur le plat qu’il préparait. Son blond déposa un baiser papillon dans sa nuque, lui soutirant un petit frisson délicieux. 

Une main tannée se posa sur son abdomen distendu, mis en évidence par le kimono bleu marine orné de hérons aux ailes déployées qu’il portait. Kamisama, que c’était dur de résister. Sentir les mains de Naruto sur sa peau nue, et tout le reste... il en crevait d’envie. Mais il n’imposerait pas à celui qui l’aimait la vision d’horreur qu’il était devenu. Il ne supporterait pas qu’il le rejette, le trouvant affreux, ou pire, que le désir du jinchuriki pour lui ne meure dès l’instant où il se déshabillerait. Il préférait s’épargner les affres d’une humiliation qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir surmonter.

Des doigts chauds vinrent sombrer dans les mèches de ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque, pendant que les lèvres charnues se posaient derrière son oreille. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, ça aurait été lui qui se serait emparé de cette bouche sucrée, et son blond aurait répondu à sa fièvre gourmande, et ils auraient continués jusqu’à... jusqu’à ce qu’il oublie tout entre les bras bronzés, fondant littéralement dans l’union de leurs corps.

Il posa une main fine sur le torse couvert d’orange et de noir, trop près de lui, beaucoup trop près, et le repoussa doucement.  
\- … Dobe, tu me gênes... je cuisine...  
Naruto croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, perplexe. Avant, c’était lui qui devait défendre sa vertu des assauts répétés de l’Uchiwa, et ce même plusieurs fois par jour. Et maintenant, pas moyen de l’approcher. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et il était bien décidé à en avoir le cœur net. 

\- Sasuke, qu’est-ce que tu as ? Ça fait des jours que tu ne me laisses plus te toucher, finit-il par lâcher, tout en caressant le dos qui se raidit à son contact.  
\- … fiche moi la paix... répondit-il froidement tout en assaisonnant sa préparation de viande et de légumes qu’il se préparait à jeter dans le wok.  
\- Non, pas tant que tu ne m’auras pas répondu, rétorqua Naruto en le saisissant par le coude et en l’obligeant à se tourner vers lui.

Ses yeux noirs naviguèrent de l’océan azuré posé sur lui aux doigts qui tranchaient sur le tissu de son vêtement. Il se dégagea de la prise légère sur son bras et se retourna vers le plan de travail, jetant la préparation dans le creuset qu’il avait mit à chauffer.  
\- … pas envie... rétorqua-t-il, le bruit de la friture couvrant presque ses paroles.  
C’était un mensonge éhonté et il le savait. Le shinobi à la chevelure dorée se gratta l’arrière du crâne, pas vraiment convaincu par sa réponse.

Il vérifia le riz qu’il avait placé dans l’autocuiseur et le remua pour éviter qu’il ne soit trop collant. Une exclamation surprise lui échappa alors qu’il se retrouvait brutalement retourné et ceinturé par deux bras puissants, coupé de toute retraite par le plan de travail dans son dos. Une bouche chaude et sucrée s’écrasa sur la sienne avant qu’une langue mutine ne vienne rejoindre sa jumelle. Sasuke noua ses bras autour du cou bronzé, ne pouvant s’empêcher de répondre à la provocation sensuelle avec un petit, tout petit gémissement contrit. Kamisama, qu’il en avait envie... tellement envie...

Il se sépara pourtant de ces lèvres si tentantes, cherchant à mettre un peu de distance. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse athlétique qu’il tenta d’éloigner de lui. Mais cette fois, sa poussée légère rencontra un mur d’obstination, appuyé par un regard fermement décidé planté dans le sien. Il sentit avec une acuité torturante les deux bras puissants autour de sa taille.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu n’as pas envie, parce que je sais que ce n’est pas vrai. Alors, dis moi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-... le repas va finir par brûler, baka...  
Naruto fronça les sourcils devant l’attitude butée de son ancien coéquipier. Il finit par détacher ses mains des hanches épaissies, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Sasuke leva un sourcil quand il le vit exécuter les signes du jutsu de multiplication. Un clone blond fit son apparition dans un nuage de fumée et prit le relais dans les préparatifs culinaires.

\- Et maintenant que ton repas est sauvé, tu va me dire ce que tu as, parce que je ne te lâcherai pas, reprit l’hôte du démon renard, sa paume chaude se posant sur une joue pâle.  
\- … Tchhh...  
Sasuke croisa ses bras par dessus son ventre, pas plus décidé que ça à se laisser tirer les vers du nez.  
\- Sas’ke, il est où le problème ? Parce que là moi, je comprends plus. J’ai envie de toi et tu as envie de moi, je le sais. Alors c’est quoi qui te bloque ? En plus, tu es très beau dans ce kimono. J’en peux plus moi, tu comprends ? souffla Naruto, prenant le visage altier en coupe entre ses mains et ravissant rapidement les lèvres fines boudeuses.

\- … c’est pas vrai... trancha froidement l’héritier de la pupille à virgule.  
Naruto le regarda sans comprendre, les deux puits noirs plongeant dans ses yeux bleus déconcertés.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui n’est pas vrai ? reprit-il en écho.  
Sasuke se cala contre le comptoir derrière lui, ses bras toujours fermement croisés sur son torse, son expression fermée.

\- … je ne suis pas... beau... je suis... je suis difforme... finit-il par expliquer, excédé par les pupilles inquisitrices posées sur lui.  
Naruto leva les yeux au plafond, soulagé, avant d’embrasser à nouveau l’élu de son cœur.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que tu es beau... tu es magnifique même... chuchota-t-il contre la bouche délicieuse, esquissant un sourire amoureux alors qu’il étreignait le corps pâle.

\- … ce n’est pas vrai... tu dis ça, mais je sais bien que ce n’est pas vrai... Je suis devenu monstrueux... tu essayes juste de me rassurer ! Qui aimerait faire l’amour à un homme qui ressemble à une baleine, qui a des jambes comme des poteaux et... et qui est couvert de vergetures ? s’emporta-t-il, repoussant son blond loin de lui.  
\- Je suis horrible Naruto ! Alors ne dis pas n’importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas beau ! Je ne suis pas magnifique ! Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis même pas désirable ! Alors arrête avec ça et laisse moi tranquille ! acheva-t-il presque à bout de souffle, sa colère l’étouffant presque.

L’hôte du démon renard souffla profondément. Et bien, il n’était pas au bout de ses peines.   
\- Sasuke... Sasuke, regarde-moi.  
Les orbes sombres se fixèrent enfin sur lui.   
\- Je t’aime, d’accord ? Alors pour moi tu seras toujours le plus beau, même enceinte, même vieux, même blessé, estropié ou défiguré.

-... Défiguré, hein ?  
\- Oui ! Et plus encore, si ça peux te rassurer. Même vieux et tout ratatiné comme une vieille pomme, je t’aimerai encore et je te trouverai magnifique. Et puis, c’est quoi cette histoire de vergé... machin là ? Je t’aime, peu importe ce à quoi tu ressembles, ou ce que tu fais. Tu portes notre enfant alors c’est normal que ton corps change, mais pour moi ça n’a aucune importance parce que...

\- … Parce que quoi ?  
\- Parce que ce que j’aime chez toi, c’est ton caractère. C’est le fait que tu sois fort, que tu sois fier, que tu sois buté aussi, que tu sois doué et intelligent, et toutes ces petites choses qui font de toi ce que tu es.   
Les joues de Naruto rougirent à cette dernière déclaration. Il se gratta à nouveau l’arrière du crâne, gêné.  
\- Je t’aime Teme, c’est aussi simple que ça. Et je voudrais que tu le comprennes et que tu me fasses enfin confiance...

Sasuke planta ses orbes sombres dans l’océan bleu lumineux posé sur lui. Naruto l’aimait, ça il le savait. Mais même laid ? Même estropié ou défiguré ? Même... vieux ? Il l’aimait... pour ce qu’il était lui, à l’intérieur... Et même s’il partait après la naissance de leur enfant, il le lui avait dit. Quoi qu’il fasse, il l’aimerait quand même... C’était Naruto, Naruto, le ninja le plus déterminé qu’il connaisse, celui qui tenait toujours ses promesses... Naruto... Son Naruto... 

Il vit son brun faire enfin un pas vers lui puis un autre, jusqu’à n’être plus qu’à quelques centimètres de lui, face à lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens une seule seconde. Est-ce qu’il avait enfin compris ? Il ne se débarrasserait jamais de lui, quoi qu’il fasse, peu importe ce à quoi il ressemble. Une main pâle se posa sur sa joue marquée de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches et les lèvres fines se posèrent finalement sur les siennes.  
\- … Usuratonkachi...

Il retrouva avec soulagement le corps plus si délié que ça contre le sien et noua ses mains dans le dos creusé. Les bras pâles s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque et ils s’embrassèrent encore, et encore et encore, tendrement, passionnément, avec une fièvre renouvelée. Le jinchuriki entraîna petit à petit son précieux fardeau collé à lui vers leur chambre dont il ferma la porte d’un coup de pied. Ils échouèrent sur le matelas qui accueillit leurs flancs, leurs bouches ne se quittant à aucun moment.

Quand leurs lèvres se désolidarisèrent, Naruto écarta les longues mèches brunes qui encadraient son visage, et Sasuke fondit complètement sous le regard aimant et adorateur posé sur lui, si chargé de sentiments tendres et affectueux qui l’enveloppait lui, que son cœur battit plus fort dans sa cage thoracique. Il sentit la ceinture de son kimono être dénouée et quitter sa taille et peu à peu le yukata dont il était revêtu lui être retiré avec des gestes empreint de douceur et de respect.

Il posa son avant bras sur ses yeux alors qu’il était basculé sur le dos. Il allait les voir, il ne pourrait pas les manquer, c’était sûr. Une main câline passa sur son ventre, trouvant et retraçant du bout des doigts la crevasse violacée qui marbrait maintenant la peau de son abdomen. Le futur père frissonna, redoutant tout de même la réaction de son amant, une réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Naruto retraça la zébrure profonde et marquée qui défigurait l’épiderme laiteux, partant de sous le nombril et descendant jusqu’au pubis de son brun. Alors, c’était ça une vergé... bidule ? Franchement, y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Des cicatrices et des marques, Sasuke en avait d’autres, c’était un ninja après tout. Et c’était ça qui lui avait fait croire que lui ne voudrait plus le toucher ? Qu’il ne le trouverait plus désirable ? Qu’il n’aurait plus envie de le faire sien ? Et bien, il allait lui montrer que c’était loin d’être le cas.

Une bouche chaude se posa sur l’horrible marque qui était apparue sur sa peau couleur de neige, retraçant la fissure sur le derme laiteux. Son avant bras quitta enfin ses yeux et ses deux mains plongèrent dans la masse d’or de la chevelure de son compagnon, ses yeux se perdant dans l’océan d’amour et de désir qui le contemplait. La pointe d’une langue taquine redessina la craquelure violacée et il trembla quand elle poursuivit plus bas encore, tout son corps se tordant contre cette bouche sensuelle et torride.

Naruto sut faire oublier à Sasuke que son corps changeait, et il sut lui prouver que son apparence n’avait aucune importance pour lui. Il lui communiqua toute la force de son amour pour lui, une déferlante puissante et dévastatrice, passionnée et ardente qui lui fit tout oublier et guérit une fois de plus tous ses maux et fit s’envoler tous ses doutes l’espace d’une étreinte. Une étreinte électrisante et bouillonnante qui balaya tout, le laissant alangui et apaisé entre les bras tannés réconfortants.

Après ça, Sasuke ne douta plus du désir de Naruto pour lui et les jours reprirent leur course, leur quotidien à nouveau émaillé par l’union de leurs corps, de leurs petites chamailleries sans importances, des cours de préparation avec Shizune et des examens médicaux pratiqués de temps en temps par Tsunade. Sakura revint leur rendre visite sporadiquement, au grand dam du brun qui en prit son parti, bon an mal an.

Sasuke passa de plus en plus de temps collé à Naruto d’une manière ou d’une autre, au fur et à mesure que son corps changeait et que l’accouchement approchait. Ses craintes et ses angoisses étaient loin d’être apaisées en ce qui concernait la naissance, et ses questions quant à son avenir et à “l’après” restaient entières et sans réponses. Il se raccrochait à son blond, devenu son phare dans cette tourmente qui le happait parfois, se soldant par des cauchemars.

Sakura discutait tranquillement avec Naruto, échangeant des nouvelles de leurs amis : Hinata, Ino, Lee, et tous les autres. Sasuke était calé contre son blond qui lui tenait la main et entourait ses épaules. Le brun regarda la kunoichi, ne pouvant s’empêcher de se sentir énervé et agité par la présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Il passa une main apaisante sur son ventre, sentant le bébé bouger. Le jinchuriki perçut son geste et y joignit également sa paume.

Il eut l’impression que son ventre se durcissait et une contracture douloureuse lui vrilla les reins, lui arrachant une grimace, lui coupant presque la respiration. Il serra les dents, perplexe. Il avait bien entamé son huitième mois de grossesse et ce cap s’était accompagné de tout un tas de nouveaux symptômes pas des plus joyeux. Il était encore plus fatigué qu’avant, même faire la cuisine ou étendre le linge était devenu véritablement difficile.

Avec la fatigue, son ventre était devenu encore plus gros et ses cuisses aussi parce qu’il faisait de la rétention d’eau, lui avait expliqué Shizune. Ses reins étaient régulièrement en compote sans parler de ses pieds et se déplacer lui pesait de plus en plus. Dormir était une véritable gageure la nuit car il ne trouvait plus aucune position adéquate, quand il ne cauchemardait pas. Il se sentait perpétuellement ankylosé et au ralenti, et ses sautes d’humeur étaient de plus en plus variables et incontrôlables. En bref, c’était tout un poème...

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le dessous de son ventre qui lui semblait aussi dur que de la pierre.  
\- Sasuke, ça va pas ?  
\- … Hn... ça va... passer...  
Il s’obligea à souffler tout doucement pour faire refluer la douleur. Après un petit moment, la contracture disparut aussi vite qu’elle était apparue.

La jeune femme les quitta une bonne demi-heure plus tard, tout sourire, Naruto se chargeant de la raccompagner à la porte. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, pas très rassuré. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrivait encore ? Il pouvait toujours sentir l’ombre de la crampe qui avait emprisonnée ses reins dans ses muscles endoloris. Son blond revint vers le canapé, le scrutant d’un œil curieux.  
\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
\- … Hn... mal aux reins. Aide-moi... Je veux prendre un bain.

Le jinchuriki aida son brun à se lever et l’accompagna dans la salle de bains où ce dernier se détendit dans l’eau chaude, la sensation bizarre quittant définitivement ses muscles. Rasséréné, il profita du massage capillaire dont l’hôte du démon renard le gratifia, faisant mousser à profusion le shampoing à l’odeur de pomme dans ses mèches brunes, puis passant l’éponge savonneuse à l’odeur de vanille sur tout son corps avec dextérité et douceur.

La contracture revint un peu plus tard alors qu’il faisait tant bien que mal la cuisine, le prenant une nouvelle fois au dépourvu, puis elle repartit tout comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le laissant simplement vaguement endolori. Il décida de taire ce détail à Naruto qui le surveillait déjà comme du lait sur le feu, s’affolant à la moindre alarme comme si le bébé allait se pointer d’une seconde à l’autre. Pour lui c’était déjà bien assez angoissant pour qu’il n’ait en plus sur les bras son crétin personnel constamment en mode panique, l’avoir à ses côtés anxieux au moindre de ses froncement de sourcil était déjà amplement suffisant. 

Retrouvant une respiration régulière, il reprit son activité première. Oui, il n’allait rien dire à Naruto. Ce bébé arriverait quand il arriverait, mais ce n’était pas pour maintenant. Tsunade avait dit neuf mois, alors ce serait neuf mois, foi d’Uchiwa. Il n’en était pas encore à la moitié du huitième, alors il y avait encore du temps. Oui, il y avait encore du temps, tout plein de temps. Encore beaucoup de jours à passer, ici, avec Naruto aux petits soins pour lui, et de nombreux moments à passer avec lui devant la télé, dans le jardin ou sur le toit, et surtout dans leur chambre.

Les spasmes prirent leur place dans la vie quotidienne de Sasuke, au chapitre des menus tracas, là où il avait décidé de reléguer la manie de bébé de s’appuyer sur son nerf sciatique, ce qui arrivait fréquemment. Ils allaient et venaient environ dix à quinze fois par jour, le surprenant n’importe quand et repartant comme ils étaient apparus, plus ou moins intenses, le laissant avec ses lombaires en compotes qu’il soignait à coup de bains et de douches chaudes, serrant vaillamment les dents.

~ oOo ~

La nuit était tombée et ils étaient descendus du toit. Même descendre l’escalier lui avait coûté tout autant que le monter mais Sasuke n’en avait rien montré ou presque. La soirée était chaude, on sentait que l’été approchait. Ce mois de Juin était particulièrement clément et ensoleillé. Neji lui avait dit que l’été serait probablement très chaud cette année. Il approchait de son terme, mais pas tout à fait. Selon Shizune il fallait à présent se montrer particulièrement vigilant car il n’était pas rare que les bébés naissent avant la date prévue.

Naruto avait passé toute la journée d’hier à ne pas le quitter des yeux ou presque, tout ça parce qu’il était légèrement superstitieux sur les bords et qu’on était Vendredi treize. Au final, l’Uchiwa avait fini par se moquer de lui, lui rétorquant vertement que ce bébé là ne naîtrait pas en avance, et qu’ils avaient encore deux bonnes semaines de tranquillité. Alors pour l’amour de Kamisama, il valait mieux pour lui qu’il se calme, sinon il allait l’étrangler lui-même de ses propres mains. 

Leur éclat sous la véranda avait provoqué la presque hilarité de l’équipe de surveillance de Tsunade, dont certains membres avaient assaisonné la mini dispute de quelques commentaires de leurs crus. Le “galère” soufflé par un Shikamaru ayant été le plus notable, accompagné des éclaircissements de Sai tout droit sortis de l’un de ses bouquins sur les superstitions. Le jinchuriki s’était enfin détendu, refroidi par un brun d’une humeur polaire.

Ils s’étaient définitivement réconciliés un peu plus tard sur l’oreiller, même si Sasuke avait joui bien plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Il s’était complètement endormi juste après, abandonnant un Naruto obligé de se finir de son côté. Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps. Mais le blond n’en tenait jamais rigueur à son amour, bien conscient que c’était les aléas de la grossesse et que Sasuke n’y pouvait rien.

Naruto abandonna le futur père dans la cuisine, préférant vérifier pour la énième fois que tout était prêt dans la chambre de bébé et que le sac qui les accompagnerait le moment venu à l’hôpital contenait bien tout ce qu’il fallait pour Sasuke et leur enfant. Contenu du dit sac qui avait d’ailleurs donné lieu à une petite confrontation entre eux, Naruto ayant acheté une immense valise d’un jaune canari absolument hideux qui déplut immédiatement au porteur du sharingan et qu’il refusa catégoriquement. La suivante rouge et jaune à petits pois n’eut pas plus de succès.

Au final, un sac de taille moyenne, rouge, blanc et noir, avait été accepté après bien des essais infructueux de la part du jinchuriki qui avait dévalisé une fois de plus les rayonnages de valises, valisettes et sacs en tous genre des magasins de Konoha. Le débat suivant avait porté sur le contenu, dont chaque élément avait été discutaillé âprement, Sasuke ne voulant que le strict minimum et Naruto préférant pallier à toute éventualité. Le résultat du compromis chèrement négocié, parfois à coup de baisers, s’étala sous ses yeux.

Il sortit la liste de la poche de côté du sac et vérifia un à un que tous les éléments étaient bien là, des bodys, grenouillères et bonnets assortis aux kimonos de Sasuke. Préparer ses affaires en vue d’accoucher avait déclenché une véritable crise de colère angoissée de la part du futur père qui avait argué qu’ils avaient encore le temps de se préoccuper de ce genre de choses. L’hôte du démon renard avait réussi à calmer la crise, amenant le sujet avec un peu plus de légèreté. 

Sur sa liste figurait aussi la couette colorée, qu’il avait subrepticement rajoutée à l’insu de son brun. Il ne savait pas si l’objet aurait droit de cité dans l’hôpital, mais il comptait bien l’y faire entrer. Il savait pertinemment que cet objet revêtait une importance toute particulière pour Sasuke et avait des vertus apaisantes et anti-stress sur l’Uchiwa, même si ce dernier nierait fermement une telle chose.

Naruto referma le sac avec un soupir de soulagement. Depuis quelques temps, Sasuke n’était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Le ninja le plus imprévisible de sa génération mettait cela sur le compte de l’accouchement qui arrivait et sur le fait que le corps de son amour semblait de plus en plus soumis à rude épreuve au fil des jours. Il passait son temps à le masser et à le surveiller dans la grande baignoire, quand Sasuke ne dormait pas tout simplement sur lui en journée ou bien à moitié assis, calé contre lui devant la télé.

Quelque part, il avait hâte que le bébé soit là, car entre les nuits trop courtes et les courses effrénées dans tous le village pour trouver tel ou tel aliment ou bien telle ou telle chose qui faisait envie à son bien aimé, même Kyuubi commençait à avoir du mal à suivre. Et ça, c’était sans compter les cauchemars, les sautes d’humeurs, les prises de becs et tout le reste. Il essayait de garder son calme et de relativiser en toutes circonstances mais des fois, honnêtement, il saturait et envoyait de plus en plus régulièrement un clone chez Iruka qui lui prêtait une oreille compatissante.

Mais cette naissance était aussi quelque part synonyme d’inconnu et de départ... prochain. Alors oui, il avait envie que le bébé soit enfin là, mais pas tant que ça non plus. Sasuke allait souffrir pendant l’accouchement, et il n’était pas vraiment pressé d’assister à ça, surtout avec le chakra de Kyuubi au milieu. Et dès que tout serait rentré dans l’ordre pour lui, le possesseur de la pupille à virgule le quitterait, car c’était ce qui allait se passer. Or, il n’avait pas envie qu’il le quitte. Même si, des fois, il se comportait comme un véritable glaçon sans cœur...

Un grand fracas retentit dans la cuisine, le faisant se précipiter vers l’origine du bruit. Il trouva Sasuke pratiquement plié en deux, accroupi devant le plan de travail. Un bol qui avait contenu du riz s’était brisé sur le sol, les grains blancs répandus autour des pieds nus et pâles. Livide, le brun se tenait le ventre d’une main tout en se raccrochant au rebord de bois au dessus de lui, un masque de souffrance répandu sur ses traits.  
\- Sasuke ! Est-ce que ça va ? dit Naruto précipitamment en s’agenouillant à ses cotés, anxieux.

\- … c’est... c’est rien... juste l’une de ces fichues... contractions... ça va... ça va passer... haleta le futur père.  
\- Comment ça “L’une” de ces “contractions” ? Parce qu’en plus c’est pas la première ?  
Le brun fusilla le blond du regard, se fustigeant mentalement pour avoir parlé sans réfléchir alors qu’il respirait profondément pour que ça passe, comme les autres fois.  
\- … ça va passer... je sais que ça va passer... elles finissent toujours par passer... siffla-t-il.

\- Et depuis quand ça t’arrive ! Pourquoi tu ne m’en a pas parlé ? s’inquiéta le blond tout en aidant Sasuke à se relever, l’appuyant sur lui alors qu’il l’emmenait vers le salon pour l’installer sur le canapé.  
\- … pas la peine... tu te... serais inquiété pour rien... c’est... comme ça depuis... deux semaines... après... ça passe... souffla le brun alors qu’il touchait enfin le canapé.  
\- C’est pas normal. Je vais faire prévenir Tsunade. Tu aurais dû m’en parler ! s’emporta Naruto tout en aidant le porteur des Sharingan à s’installer sur le sofa.

Une main fébrile se referma sur l’une des siennes, l’empêchant de former les signes nécessaires pour son jutsu de clonage.  
\- … ça va... aller... elle est certes plus forte que les autres... mais avec... un bon bain... tout sera rentré... dans l’ordre... je n’ai déjà presque... plus mal...   
Naruto posa un regard hésitant et anxieux sur le visage défait de celui qu’il aimait plus que tout. Nous étions le quatorze juin, il restait normalement deux semaines avant le terme.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 20 : Convoi exceptionnel.   
> Les étoiles scintillent et dame Fortune lui sourit, mais ce qu’elle lui réserve est-il vraiment de bon augure ? Comment continuer sa route sur ce chemin de traverse quand il entend son destin rire dans l’ombre.


	20. Convoi exceptionnel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les étoiles scintillent et dame Fortune lui sourit, mais ce qu’elle lui réserve est-il vraiment de bon augure ? Comment continuer sa route sur ce chemin de traverse quand il entend son destin rire dans l’ombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Attention ce chapitre contient une scène à caractère médical et pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains .

Sasuke souffla doucement, la douleur refluant peu à peu, sa main toujours cramponnée à celle de Naruto pour l’empêcher de former le jutsu de multiplication que le blond affectionnait. Les yeux bleus étaient fixés sur lui, inquiets, alors qu’il reprenait contenance sur le canapé.  
\- … Tu vois, je te l’avais dit. Ça finit toujours par passer.  
\- Tu aurais dû m’en parler ! Ou au moins en parler à Tsunade ou même à Shizune.

\- … Pourquoi faire... Je peux très bien gérer ça tout seul.  
\- Et si jamais c’est dangereux pour toi, ou pour le bébé. On devrait quand même prévenir Tsunade, juste au cas où.  
\- … Inutile. J’en ai marre d’être une bête de foire. Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise : Je vais bien ! Et ce bébé naîtra à la date prévue, pas avant !

Naruto souffla, pas totalement convaincu. Dès que Sasuke aurait le dos tourné, il enverrait un clone prévenir Tsunade. Sasuke avait beau faire le fier, il n’en était pas moins persuadé qu’il valait mieux prévenir la médic-nin, juste au cas où. Il écarta les mèches brunes qui encadraient le visage altier au regard ferme et décidé. Quelle tête de mule celui là !  
\- … Usuratonkachi... fais pas cette tête. Puisque je te dis que ça va. L’eau chaude va finir de détendre mes muscles et voilà, fin de l’histoire. Inutile de t’inquiéter.

Le jinchuriki embrassa le front pâle et le pressa contre le sien. L’une de ses mains se glissa dans la nuque couleur de neige alors que de l’autre il caressait le ventre rebondi, agenouillé devant le sofa couleur crème. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand il passa sur le bas de l’abdomen recouvert par le tissu du kimono gris discrètement orné du signe du clan Uchiwa entre les omoplates de celui qui le portait.   
\- Sasuke... Ton ventre est tout dur là ! s’exclama-t-il, perturbé de sentir la peau de son compagnon, presque aussi solide que de la pierre.

Le concerné leva les yeux au plafond, chassant la main inquisitrice.  
\- … Ça le fait toujours quand ces contractures se produisent. Ça va redevenir normal... Pas de quoi s’affoler.  
Non vraiment, il n’y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. Tout allait rentrer dans l’ordre. Tout redeviendrait normal, absolument normal. Il y était habitué, ça faisait dix jours qu’il subissait ça. Même si d’habitude, c’était moins violent, c’était passé, comme toujours.

Naruto aida Sasuke à se lever pour le conduire vers la salle de bains. Il ne put s’empêcher de scruter le visage fin, pas totalement tranquillisé par les certitudes de son brun qui semblait si confiant. Il glissa un bras dans le dos creusé, le futur père saisissant sa main dans la sienne pendant qu’il le soutenait. Ils marchaient doucement, au rythme du corps alourdi et éprouvé, franchissant peu à peu le salon.

\- … Ah !  
\- Sasuke !  
Le brun se plia à nouveau en deux, s'accroupissant au sol, entraînant Naruto avec lui, foudroyé par la douleur qui revint, aussi forte que dans la cuisine et beaucoup plus vite que d’habitude. Les autres jours, elles étaient beaucoup plus espacées et beaucoup moins douloureuses. Fichues contractions ! Pourquoi ? Ce n’était pas l’heure ! C’était trop tôt ! Il était hors de question qu’il accouche maintenant !

\- Tu auras beau dire ce que tu voudras, mais là, ce n’est pas normal ! revendiqua le blond, tout en frottant doucement le dos de son brun qui se tenait le ventre, son inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.  
-... Ce n’est pas le moment... C’est trop tôt... C’est... beaucoup trop tôt... grinça le futur père.  
\- Détends toi, d’accord ? lui répondit le jeune homme d’un ton plein de confiance, qu’il était loin de ressentir.

\- Tu vas donner naissance à notre enfant. Tout va bien se passer, poursuivit-il.  
-... et si... et si le bébé naissait difforme... ou avec le chakra de Kyuubi... ou... lança soudain son ancien coéquipier, le reste de ses doutes mourant sur ses lèvres, surprenant Naruto.  
Il observa le profil de statue grecque, les orbes sombres en proie aux doutes. S’il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait presque cru que son ancien coéquipier avait peur. 

\- Sasuke, calme toi. Si c’est le cas, je m’en occuperais. Maintenant, lâche ma main et laisse moi prévenir Tsunade. Tu veux bien ?  
-... Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas me retrouver allongé sur une table... Je ne veux pas qu’on m’ouvre le bide comme un vulgaire poulet... J’avais encore dix jours devant moi... Qu’est-ce qu’il se passera si elle se trompe et que je me retrouve paraplégique ou je ne sais quoi ?

La voix de Sasuke gagna en puissance au fil de toutes ses craintes qui affluaient. Naruto se rapprocha de son amour et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.  
\- Tsunade est la meilleure médic-nin de tout le monde ninja. Tu es en de très bonnes mains avec elle, tu le sais, n’est ce pas ? Et puis souviens toi de Lee, lors du tournoi chunin, Gaara lui avait broyé les os, il n’aurait jamais pu redevenir un ninja et pourtant, Oba-chan a trouvé un moyen. Alors quoi qu’il t’arrive, elle trouvera une solution.

Les orbes sombres plongèrent dans les siens alors qu’il esquissait un sourire rassurant.  
\- … Mais... c’est trop tôt... souffla le futur père.  
\- Je sais. C’est pas grave, ça nous fera pratiquer les cours de pouponnage un peu plus tôt, voilà tout ! ajouta Naruto avec un sourire beaucoup plus large.  
-... j’avais encore le temps... j’avais encore dix jours... avec toi...

\- On passera encore plein de temps ensemble après. D’accord ? Et puis, tu n’as pas envie de savoir si c’est une fille ou un garçon ? Parce que moi si. Et je te parie dix bols de ramen que ce sera un magnifique petit gars.  
\- … Usuratonkachi...   
Sasuke s’obligea à décrisper son poing qui emprisonnait la main de son ancien coéquipier. Il posa ensuite sa main fine et pâle sur son bras et emprisonna le tissu orange et noir entre ses doigts. Il ne lui dirait pas qu’il espérait que ce bébé ressemblerait au petit garçon de ce rêve qu’il avait fait souvent. Blond avec de grands yeux bleus, voilà comment il espérait qu’il serait. 

L’amateur de ramen ne perdit pas une seconde et fit les gestes nécessaires à l’invocation d’un autre lui même. Sa photocopie partit aussi vite que possible pour la tour Hokage.  
\- Est-ce que c’est passé ? demanda-t-il au brun qui respirait toujours profondément, fermement accroché à lui.  
\- ...Hn...  
\- T’inquiète pas, ça va aller Sasuke.

La Godaime se redressa d’un bond derrière son bureau, serrant les poings.  
\- Il a quoi !  
\- Des contractions, et ça fait un moment que ça dure, sauf qu’il n’a rien dit. Mais là, c’est particulièrement violent, compléta le clone blond.  
\- Mais c’est beaucoup trop tôt, s’exclama Shizune.  
\- Il fallait s’y attendre. Emmène le à l'hôpital, et tout de suite. On t’y attendra. L’équipe de surveillance va t’accompagner, dit la Godaime au clone qui venait de lui faire un rapport alarmant sur l’état de santé du jeune Uchiwa. Ce dernier hocha la tête et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Hnnn !  
\- Respire Sasuke, surtout ne bloque pas ta respiration.  
Sa main se crispa sur l’avant bras de son ancien coéquipier, tremblante. Il avait mal, si mal ! C’était une véritable torture. Mais comment les femmes pouvaient survivre à ça ? C’était un véritable enfer ! Il avait l’impression que tout son bas ventre s’écrasait sur lui-même, broyant ses entrailles. Et ça revenait par vagues successives de plus en plus rapprochées et de plus en plus intenses. Il allait mourir, cette fois c’était sûr !

Les souvenirs de son double lui parvinrent et Naruto plissa les yeux. L’emmener à l’hôpital, dans cet état ? Elle en avait de bonnes la vieille !  
\- Allez, on va à l’hôpital. Oba-chan nous y attend.  
\- … Je ne veux pas... y aller ! Ça va... ça va passer !  
\- Et si ça ne passe pas, hein ? Qu’est-ce qui se passera ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu’il te sorte par le derrière ou qu’il te déchire le ventre cet enfant, pas vrai ?

Sensible aux arguments percutants et très imagés de son colocataire, Sasuke le fusilla du regard alors que le blond tentait de l’aider à se remettre debout. Blond qui n’en menait pas large et qui sentait la panique le gagner. Une main se posa sur l’épaule du jinchuriki, lui faisant détourner la tête l’espace d’un instant, du visage blême de son bien aimé. Ses orbes azurées se posèrent sur Kakashi et il fut presque heureux de le voir là, à ses côtés, pour ce qui s’annonçait être l’une des plus difficiles épreuves qu’ils aient à traverser.

\- On va y aller. Sai va prendre la valise et la couette. Ne t’inquiètes pas ça va aller.   
La voix calme et apaisante du junin rassura un peu Naruto. Oui ça allait aller ! Rapidement, il forma un clone qui passa son bras autour de la taille épaissie du futur père, glissant un bras pâle sur ses épaules.   
\- … On ne va nulle part ! Ce n’est pas pour aujourd’hui ! J’ai encore dix jours ! maugréa Sasuke en essayant de se dégager de l’emprise des deux blonds.

Une étoffe sombre tomba sur la tête brune, toujours accroupie dans le séjour, lui masquant un instant la vue. Le jinchuriki et sa copie en profitèrent pour relever le brun qui râla, refusant catégoriquement d’aller où que ce soit.   
\- Allez Sas’ke ! Si ça se trouve c’est rien du tout et on sera de retour dans quelques heures ! encouragea le blond.

Péniblement, les jeunes hommes sortirent de la maison. Naruto et son clone tirant un Sasuke qui freinait des quatre fers, s’accrochant à sa conviction que le moment fatidique n’était pas encore arrivé. Sai suivit de près, le sac à la main et la couette bariolée sous le bras, Yamato et Shikamaru encadrant les futurs parents, Néji fermant la marche, Kakashi l’ouvrant, tous les cinq attentifs, prêts à agir à la moindre alerte.

Les cinq shinobi avaient parfaitement conscience qu’à cet instant les deux garçons à leur charge étaient plus vulnérables que jamais, l’un incapable de se défendre et l’autre trop obnubilé par son compagnon pour pouvoir réagir à temps en cas d’attaque. Kakashi s’étonnait d’ailleurs que le conseil ne soit pas déjà passé à l’action. Les occasions n’avaient pourtant pas manqué, et le junin craignait plus que tout que les ANBU qui les suivaient n’agissent maintenant. 

Ils les sentaient plus qu’ils ne les voyaient, les hommes du conseil passaient par les toits alors qu’eux-même évoluaient difficilement au sol. Il n’aimait pas cette situation, s’il avait pu il aurait prit Sasuke sur son dos pour arriver plus vite à l’hôpital, mais c’était impossible. Ils n’avaient d’autre choix que de suivre le rythme lent et récalcitrant d’un Sasuke qui les obligeait souvent à s’arrêter, soit à cause d’une contraction, soit tout simplement parce qu’il ne voulait pas avancer plus. 

Ils étaient partis depuis un quart d’heure et n’avaient pas encore atteint le bout de la rue. Naruto et son clone peinaient à faire bouger le brun réfractaire, parasité par des spasmes de plus en plus violents.  
\- … Ce n’est pas le moment ! Ça ne sert à rien d’y aller ! Je vais très bien et je... Aaah !   
L’angoisse de Naruto monta d’un cran. Au fur et à mesure que Sasuke souffrait toujours un peu plus sous les ondées douloureuses qui le parcouraient, le chakra mélangé qu’il abritait s’agitait tout autant. A ce rythme, non contents de réveiller tout le voisinage, ils auraient bientôt un autre souci sur les bras si son ancien coéquipier revêtait le manteau du démon renard.

Sasuke serra les dents, une nouvelle contraction débutant alors que la précédente était à peine terminée. Non, non, non ! Il ne voulait pas! Pas déjà ! Ce bébé était très bien là où il était, qu’il y reste ! La souffrance fut telle qu’il serait tombé à genoux à même le sol sans le soutien de Naruto et de son clone. Il avait l’impression que ses reins étaient broyés dans un étau. C’était horrible ! Il n’y arriverait jamais ! Il le savait de toute façon que ces cours de soi-disant préparation ne servaient à rien ! La preuve : comment pouvait-il faire ses exercices sur le ballon au milieu de la rue ? 

\- Sas’ke, calme toi. Respire, tu sais ? Comme Shizune nous l’a montré.  
\- … Ghhh ! Si... si tu crois que... que je vais... me mettre à... à haleter comme un... un chien... Ja-mais !  
Naruto failli lever les yeux aux ciel. Mais quel idée de faire son fier à un moment pareil ! Il n’y avait personne pour les voir, mais non, son amour préférait souffrir, et en faire bénéficier tout le monde, plutôt que de faire le petit chien ! 

Une nouvelle contraction, particulièrement violente stoppa le convoi à mi-chemin de l’hôpital, le jeune Uchiwa se pliant en deux avec un cri d’agonie. Son front se couvrit d’une fine couche de sueur alors que la rue devant lui devenait trouble sous ses yeux. Il broya l’avant bras de l’un des deux Naruto, n’arrivant même plus à distinguer lequel des deux était le vrai, ses paupières se fermant étroitement alors que ses genoux se dérobaient sous lui.

\- Respire, Sasuke ! Fais le moine tibétain, ça va t’aider à faire refluer la douleur.  
\- … J’aimerais... bien... t’y voir ! persiffla le concerné, toujours plié en deux et accroupi, sa respiration hachée par la souffrance.  
La vague douloureuse n’était pas terminée qu’il sentait déjà poindre la suivante. Il n’allait pas y survivre ! Il allait mourir ce soir, il en était certain ! Pourtant, avoir mal, être blessé lors d’un combat, il connaissait. Mais ça ! Ça n’avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu’il avait pu vivre jusque là.

Soucieux et tendus, les cinq membres de l’équipe de surveillance guettaient le moindre signe d’hostilité de la part des ANBU qui les suivaient discrètement. Le fait que ceux-ci ne passent pas à l’attaque ne les rassurait aucunement. Que préparaient-ils ? Qu’attendaient-ils ? Leur progression lente et pénible leur mettait les nerfs à vifs, et les plaintes douloureuses de Sasuke n’arrangeaient rien. 

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement quand leur destination fut enfin en vue. Plus que quelques mètres et ils y seraient. Les mains fines s’accrochaient si fort à son bras qu’il ne le sentait plus et lui faisait craindre de devenir manchot. Un cri de souffrance intense retentit dans la rue, se répercutant en écho sur les murs des habitations avoisinantes. Le blond était désemparé, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour soulager l’amour de sa vie. 

Ce gamin allait vraiment finir par lui sortir par le bide ! C’était impossible autrement ! La douleur était atroce ! Bien pire que ce qu’il s’était imaginé ! Et son calvaire ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin... Un pincement violent entre son pouce et son index détourna l’espace d’un instant son attention des contractions qui lui vrillaient les entrailles.  
\- … Aïe ! Baka ! Tu me pinces ! 

Le baka ainsi interpellé répondit sur un ton qui se voulait le plus calme possible :  
\- C’est Shizune qui nous l’a appris, souviens toi ! Elle disait que...  
La voix outragée du brun interrompit le blond dans ses explications.  
\- … Mais ça fait mal ! Crétin ! Tu trouves que je ne souffre pas assez par ta faute ! Tu as besoin d’en rajouter ?

Jamais Naruto ne put répondre, son bien-aimé se pliant soudainement une nouvelle fois en deux, un hurlement déchirant sortit de sa gorge alors que son corps était encore martyrisé. Surpris et plus angoissé que jamais le jinchuriki n’eut que le temps de le rattraper avant qu’il ne touche le sol.   
\- Sas’ke !  
La panique l’envahit, le rendant incapable de réfléchir. Il ne put que tourner les yeux vers leurs accompagnateurs les suppliant muettement d’intervenir, des lumières commençant à s’allumer à l’intérieur des maisons les plus proches.

En quelques signes Yamato forma une chaise à porteur dans laquelle les sept shinobis placèrent le très bientôt père sur l’assise, puis ils la soulevèrent et avancèrent, franchissant rapidement les derniers mètres qui les séparaient des portes coulissantes de l’hôpital. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, loin de là. Outre leur cortège pour le moins inhabituel et la couette bigarrée que Sai tenait toujours religieusement dans les mains, les cris véhéments de l’Uchiwa résonnaient fortement dans le hall.

\- … Non ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je vous dis que ça passera ! Laissez moi descendre ! Aaaah...! C’est ta faute, baka ! Tout ça, c’est de ta faute ! Si je meurs tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience ! Et je reviendrais te hanter pour ce que tu m’as fait vivre ! Tu m’entends ? … Aaaaah ! Je reviendrais et je te pourrirais la vie comme tu m’as gâché la mienne !   
Oui, Naruto l’entendait parfaitement, tout comme l’intégralité du personnel soignant présent sur les lieux.

La Godaime arriva sur ces entrefaites et indiqua rapidement aux ninjas où emmener leur précieux fardeau, fort récalcitrant. Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq membres de l’équipe quittaient, soulagés, la pièce où ils venaient de déposer un brun vraiment bruyant pour quelqu’un à l’agonie, un blond en état de panique avancée et trois médic-nin inquiètes. Rapidement, ils se répartirent la surveillance de l’endroit afin de protéger le futur accouché et sa progéniture qui ne saurait plus tarder.

Sasuke se sortit de l’engin qui avait permis de l’amener jusque là, une main sur son ventre, constamment recourbé en avant par la douleur qui lui labourait les reins. Il repoussa violemment Naruto qui s’était approché pour l’aider, se reculant dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, à l’opposé des trois femmes. Où que ses yeux se posaient, ce n’était qu’une vision d’effroi, encore pire que dans le film qu’il avait vu avec ce type et cette affreuse bestiole lui sortant du ventre.

Une forte lumière éclairait la table d’opération, entourée d’appareils et de matériels de toutes sortes, des champs opératoires bleus chirurgicaux masquant le contenu des plateaux. Non, ils n’allaient pas le tuer ! Personne ne le toucherait ! Personne ne lui prendrait son bébé ! Il avait encore dix jours, et il les voulait ses dix jours ! Avec horreur, il vit son ancienne coéquipière s’approcher de lui, ses mains recouvertes de chakra médicinal. Elle voulait le tuer, il en était certain !

Instinctivement, il tendit ses mains devant lui pour repousser son assaillant, poussant un cri douloureux alors qu’une énième contraction lui broyait les reins. Il fut surpris quand Sakura s’envola littéralement et traversa le mur derrière elle, et celui d’encore après, emportée par la tornade venteuse qui jaillit de ses mains tendues. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bordel !?! C’était quoi ça encore ?! Ses affinités à lui c’était le feu et la foudre, pas le vent !

Tsunade envoya rapidement sa compagne vérifier que la jeune fille n’avait rien de trop grave et lança un regard sévère à Naruto.  
\- Il faut l’opérer et vite ! Si je ne me trompe, c’est de ton chakra qu’il vient de se servir. Les dommages pourraient être irréversibles pour lui si on n’agit pas rapidement !  
Sasuke regarda les paumes de ses mains, cherchant à comprendre d’où sortait ce chakra improbable qui n’était pas le sien, n’ayant pas entendu ce que venait de dire la blonde. 

Shizune revint dans la pièce après avoir laissé Sakura aux bons soins de l’équipe de surveillance. La kunoichi sonnée par le choc d’avoir traversé les deux parois, n’avait heureusement rien de grave mais n’était plus en état de les aider pour le moment. Naruto s’approcha de Sasuke, ses mains levées en signe d'apaisement alors que ce dernier se tordait sous le coup d’une nouvelle vague déchirant son ventre. 

\- Sasuke, sois raisonnable. Tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.   
Les orbes sombres se posèrent sur lui, faisant la lumière sur cette nouvelle affinité sortie de nulle part. C’était celle de Naruto bien sûr ! Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas songé plus tôt... Kyuubi le lui avait dit : leur enfant, à lui et à Naruto, leurs gênes... son chakra démoniaque n’était qu’un bonus... Ses reins furent davantage broyés par une lame torturante, lui arrachant un glapissement noyé de douleurs alors qu’il se recroquevillait sur lui même.

De plus en plus inquiet, le jinchuriki en profita pour s’approcher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Sas’ke, s’il te plait...   
\- … je vais mourir, c’est ça ? Je vais rejoindre mon frère... souffla ce dernier en s’accrochant d’une main tremblante à la tenue orange de son ancien coéquipier.  
\- Non, tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu sais très bien que je ne laisserais jamais une chose pareille arriver, affirma le jinchuriki, y mettant autant de conviction qu’il le pouvait.

Doucement, le blond conduisit son amour vers la table d’opération, profitant qu’il était trop amorphe pour résister. Il plaça une main sous les genoux de celui qui était le centre de son univers et le souleva dans ses bras, l’allongeant lui-même sur la surface plane à l’odeur aseptisée. Quand il voulut le relâcher pour s’éloigner de lui, Sasuke l'agrippa fermement, le retenant de toutes les maigres forces qu’il lui restaient. 

Naruto passa une main apaisante dans la chevelure noir de jais et se plaça à la tête de la table opératoire. Les yeux onyx se fixèrent dans ceux si bleus de son ami, l’angoisse parfaitement lisible dans ses prunelles sombres. Le blond posa ses coudes de chaque côté du visage aux traits altiers et glissa ses mains sur les bras pâles jusqu’aux mains fines qu’il saisit avec force, immobilisant le torse du brun dans le procédé. 

Tsunade, voyant que son patient se calmait un peu, en profita pour placer les pieds de celui-ci dans les étriers gynécologiques, lui écartant ainsi largement les jambes. Après un regard entendu avec sa compagne, elle se pencha pour examiner de plus près l’entrejambe flasque qui lui fit face. Ce n’était qu’une simple mesure de précaution, la césarienne était d’ores et déjà prévue, mais la médic-nin voulait être sûre à cent pour cent que le bébé n’aurait pas la mauvaise idée de sortir par l’orifice naturel de son père. 

Après tout, un spermatozoïde avait bien réussi à passer outre le colon du jeune Uchiwa pour aller s’implanter dans l’espèce de poche que la préparation en tant que futur réceptacle d’Orochimaru avait créé. Il devait donc forcément exister un canal qui reliait l’anus à la poche. La possibilité que le bébé utilise ce conduit pour s’extraire du corps de son porteur existait donc bel et bien. La médic-nin n’était cependant pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l’idée d’accoucher le jeune homme de cette façon, même si cela restait naturel. L’avantage de la césarienne était qu’elle aurait une plus grande maîtrise de la situation, du moins l’espérait-elle... 

Plongé dans les lagons azurés de son ancien coéquipier, le futur père sentit à peine ses pieds se poser sur les barres métalliques accrochées à la table où il était étendu. Ce fut la sensation de deux mains enveloppées dans du latex sur l’intérieur de ses cuisses qui lui fit prendre conscience de sa position. Sa respiration s’emballa encore d’avantage alors qu’il tentait de resserrer ses jambes écartées. Mais les paumes de la médic-nin l’en empêchèrent, l’affolant un peu plus encore. Seul le regard tendre et encourageant de celui qui l’aimait le retint de sombrer dans la crise de panique qu’il sentait pointer. 

Les yeux noisettes de la blonde s’écarquillèrent d’horreur quand elle constata que ses pires craintes étaient fondées. Le rectum du futur père se déformait sous les poussées qu’il subissait, la peau fine et fripée s’écartant légèrement sous la force des contractions. Se redressant elle échangea un regard alarmé avec Shizune. Si le bébé sortait par là ce serait catastrophique pour le corps de l’Uchiwa, elles devaient opérer et vite ! Comprenant l’urgence de la situation, la médic-nin attacha les pieds du futur accouché aux étriers. Il ne devait surtout pas bouger !

Il avait l’impression qu’on lui broyait les entrailles de l’intérieur. C’était horrible ! Rien dans sa vie ne l’avait préparé à souffrir autant ! Kamisama ! Même avaler les pilules, que les cinq du Son lui avait donné avant de l’enfermer dans un baril, n’avait pas causé autant de souffrance ! La sensation de lanière en cuir glissant sur ses chevilles l’affola. Pourquoi l’attachait-on ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils allaient lui faire ? 

Tsunade releva la tête d’entre les cuisses pâles avec un air catastrophé. Faisant signe à Shizune, elle regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux et sans détour.   
\- Il faut qu’on l’opère, et tout de suite ! Tiens le bien, il ne doit surtout pas bouger !  
Une nouvelle clameur emplie de souffrance tordit les cordes vocales de Sasuke, alors qu’il se débattait, ses pieds sanglés dans les étriers et son torse et ses mains retenues par son amant.  
\- Ba-chan, fais quelque chose, c’est normal qu’il souffre autant ?

\- On n’a plus le temps pour ça, Naruto. Fais en sorte qu’il se relaxe autant que possible, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir pour lui, déclara Tsunade d’un ton péremptoire.  
Les deux medic-nin se mirent en branle, découvrant les plateaux contenant les outils dont elles auraient besoin. Des scalpels à la lame effilée brillèrent sous l’éclat de la lumière trop forte. Le regard noisette de sa grand-mère de coeur se posa brièvement sur son protégé dont le teint bronzé perdit un peu de sa superbe en voyant Shizune préparer les champs chirurgicaux avec empressement, pendant que Tsunade découpait rapidement le kimono, dénudant totalement son patient. 

La voix féminine le rassura un peu. C’était Tsunade, la plus grande médic-nin du monde ninja, il n’avait rien à craindre, n’est-ce pas ? Il avait une confiance, toute relative, en elle et ses capacités. Tant bien que mal, il reprit légèrement le dessus sur le chamboulement total de son corps, se raccrochant aux mains hâlées et puissantes qui enserraient les siennes, cherchant un point d’ancrage. Malgré ses tentatives pour se convaincre que tout irai bien, rien n’y faisait : il avait peur. 

Naruto embrassa le front pâle de Sasuke, sentant ce dernier reprendre un peu de poil de la bête, en tout cas assez pour emprisonner ses mains dans deux étaux alors qu’il se cambrait sur la table sous le coup d’une nouvelle contraction puissante qui laboura son bas ventre. Une exclamation virulente et douloureuse accompagna la vague de souffrance qui balaya son compagnon, précipitant un peu plus sa respiration.

\- … Na-Naruto... ne... les laisses... pas faire... ramène moi... ramène moi à la maison... geignit le brun, presque suppliant.  
L’hôte du démon renard supporta le regard sombre de celui qu’il aimait plus que tout, son cœur se serrant atrocement à la demande insistante. Il ferma les yeux et resserra ses doigts sur les mains fines qui empoignaient les siennes, caressant doucement la peau pâle avec ses pouces.  
\- Je te ramènerai, avec notre bébé dès qu’il sera sorti de toi, Sasuke. Je te le promets.

La Godaime désinfecta rapidement le bas ventre durci de son patient. Elle n’avait pas le temps de l’anesthésier, elle allait devoir opérer à vif... et cela ne l’enchantait pas plus que ça. Shizune lui passa un scalpel, posa ses deux mains gantées sur la peau pâle et tendue, et releva la tête vers les deux garçons. Elle fit un sourire qu’elle espéra encourageant à Naruto dont l’affolement et l’inquiétude étaient plus que visibles. 

Le jinchuriki déglutit et tenta un sourire rassurant à l’homme de sa vie, étalé sur la table, entre les mains expertes de sa grand-mère de cœur. La peur de le perdre lui tordit les entrailles. Voir Tsunade se lancer comme ça dans l’opération, cela signifiait que Sasuke allait continuer à souffrir et que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Son impuissance lui noua la gorge. Pourtant, il devait se montrer fort et rassurant, courageux pour deux sur ce coup là.

La lame aiguisée incisa l’épiderme du porteur du sharingan, le sang suintant immédiatement de la plaie en petites rigoles rougeâtres qui coulèrent sur le pubis masqué par un carré bleu stérile. La médic-nin blonde poursuivit sans hésitation son oeuvre, coupant précautionneusement la fine masse graisseuse qui la séparait encore de la poche où nichait le fœtus depuis un peu plus de huit mois maintenant.

Un spasme cuisant écrasa encore ses entrailles, son cri de pure agonie se répercutant dans la pièce, torturant celui qui l’aimait mais qui ne pouvait rien faire pour l’aider. L’incapacité du blond à pouvoir porter secours à son brun, commençait à peser de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules. Sasuke souffrait par sa faute, Sasuke se tordait de douleur et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l’aider dans le douloureux procédé qui permettrait à leur enfant de voir le jour.

Elle y était presque, plus que quelques millimètres... Enfin, la plantureuse femme médecin vit le péritoine, le muscle étant le dernier rempart entre elle et le bébé, du moins l’espérait-elle. Jetant sans ménagement le scalpel dans le haricot de métal posé prés d’elle, elle plongea ses mains gantées de latex stérile dans l’ouverture qu’elle venait de pratiquer, écartant les chairs pour agrandir l’incision. Shizune se joignit à elle, lui permettant d’avoir une meilleure vue sur le muscle qui se tendait sur la poche abritant le fœtus. 

L’amateur de ramen déglutit, avant de reporter son attention sur le visage pâle aux traits déformés par la douleur, le poids de son impossibilité à aider et à soulager celui qui avait tant d’importance à ses yeux voûtant encore plus son dos.  
-... C’est de ta faute... la tienne et celle de ce sale renard ! Si tu savais combien je regrette d’avoir croisé ta route ce jour lààààà AHnnnnn ! Tu me le paieras ! Tu m’entends ! Tu me le paieras au centuple ! Dès que je pourrais, je me vengerais ! Je te ferais souffrir mille morts !

Naruto ferma les yeux, les paroles pleines de rage et de rancune le poignardant en plein cœur comme autant de kunai bien affûtés.   
\- Je sais, je sais, Sasuke. Moi aussi si je pouvais, j’effacerais tout ça. Mais je ne le peux pas, et grâce à ça toi et moi, on s’est rapproché, et beaucoup. On forme une famille maintenant, une famille qui va s’agrandir et...

\- Aaaahhhhh ! … Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta famille ! C’est pas toi qui souffre le martyr là, c’est pas toi qui a dû traverser tout ça ! Toi et tes discours pathétiques, vous pouvez aller vous faire voiiiiir... gnnnnnniiii !   
L’héritier de la pupille à virgule serra les dents, vouant intérieurement son ancien coéquipier à brûler en enfer, n’ayant même plus la force de le dire. Ses yeux devinrent humides. Il avait mal, si mal ! Il se raccrocha aux paumes bronzées, plaquées dans les siennes, sentant les mains de la princesse des limaces bouger dans ses entrailles.  
\- Si je pouvais je prendrais ta place. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi, murmura le jinchuriki.

Oh oui, s’il le pouvait il prendrait sa place sans hésitation ! Voir l’homme de sa vie souffrir ainsi et ne pouvoir rien faire pour l’aider ou le soulager était la pire des tortures. Si cet entêté lui avait parlé plus tôt des contractions peut-être n’en seraient-ils pas là. Les choses auraient pu se passer bien plus simplement. Tsunade aurait eu le temps de l’anesthésier et ça n’aurait pas été aussi douloureux.

Shizune se mordit les lèvres, touchée par la souffrance transparaissant clairement dans la voix des deux jeunes hommes, mais elle ne se déconcentra pas de sa tâche.  
\- Shizune, écarte bien surtout !   
D’un simple hochement de tête la médic-nin brune fit comprendre qu’elle avait compris l’ordre, et elle raffermit sa prise sur les chairs sanguinolentes qu’elle tenait, les écartant au maximum pour que sa compagne puisse opérer.

\- … Na-naruto... j’ai m-mal... aide-moi... souffla le brun d’une voix souffreteuse.  
Tsunade et Shizune s’activaient sur son ventre, ses pupilles noires emplies d’affolement les observant. Mais qu’est ce qu’elles étaient en train de lui faire ? C’était quoi tout ça !  
\- Je sais, je sais que tu souffres. Je suis désolé. Accroches toi. On va traverser ça ensemble. Toi et moi. Regarde moi Sasuke, ne regardes que moi. Met toi en colère si tu veux, mais reste concentré sur moi, lui répondit celui par qui tous ses malheurs étaient arrivés.

\- … Je te déteste... murmura le futur père, dardant son regard blessé et fiévreux dans les orbes azurées, sa respiration hachée mourant entre ses lèvres.  
\- Je sais. Respire, d’accord ? Ça va t’aider. Essaye de souffler profondément. Reste avec moi, rétorqua le blond.  
\- … Ghhhhhaaa !... ça fait trop mal... Tue moi... chuchota-t-il, sentant ses forces l’abandonner, des points blancs dansant devant ses yeux, alors qu’il sentait un muscle à l’intérieur de lui se déchirer sous une lame froide.

\- Ça va aller. Tu vas t’en sortir. Je sais que tu peux le faire, l’encouragea le blond.  
Le souffle tremblant qui s’échappa de sa bouche fine fut aussi léger qu’une feuille. Naruto... Naruto ne le laisserait pas tomber... Ses mains se resserrèrent sur la poigne bronzée qui les soutenaient, ses yeux se perdirent dans le bleu océan qui ne le quittait pas une seule seconde, inquiets mais déterminés.

Tsunade s’activa, incisant avec mille précautions le muscle fin, consciente qu’à quelques micro-millimètres se trouvait la tête du bébé. La moindre erreur pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Elle égratigna à peine le péritoine avant de poser son bistouri, préférant écarter les fibres musculeuses avec ses doigts, les risques de causer des lésions irréversibles au fœtus étant moins grandes ainsi. Sous ses yeux apparut enfin la membrane fragile et légèrement translucide de ce qui équivalait à l’utérus, le haut d’un petit crâne se devinant aisément à travers celle-ci.

Naruto pria tous les kamis qu’il connaissait pour que tout se passe bien, que son brun lui soit rendu en un seul morceau et que le bébé naisse rapidement. Le ventre de son amant était écartelé entre les mains de Shizune, du sang s’écoulant de la plaie béante et maculant la peau pâle. S’il n’avait pas été un ninja aguerri, il aurait probablement déjà tourné de l’œil. Il raffermit sa prise sur les doigts tremblants entre les siens, embrassant le front du futur père gémissant.

Les deux femmes médecins échangèrent un regard entendu. Si auparavant elles avaient fait très attention, c’était bel et bien maintenant que la partie la plus délicate allait se jouer. Il leur fallait percer la fine membrane, sans léser d’une façon ou d’une autre le bébé. Le sang qui coulait en quantité notable de la plaie ne les aidait nullement. Le bruit de l’aspiration retentit dans la pièce alors que la brune plaçait dans le ventre ouvert du jeune Uchiwa un tuyau transparent qui pompa le liquide vermeil.

Sasuke se remit à s’agiter sur la table, paniqué par le bruit d’aspiration et de succion qu’il entendit.   
\- … Naruto... fais quelque chose... arrête les... je vais mourir... Na-Naru-too... Aaahhhh !  
Une nouvelle contraction lui compressa les entrailles. Cette folle furieuse était en train d’aspirer ses boyaux, il en était sûr. Jamais il ne pourrait redevenir un ninja s’il survivait, il en était certain.   
\- Ça va aller, Sasuke. ça va aller, tu t’en sors très bien. T’inquiète pas, c’est juste pour le sang.

La blonde prit une profonde inspiration et d’une main sûre elle entailla très légèrement la fine pellicule qui couvrait le bébé. Lâchant son scalpel elle agrandit d’un doigt la brèche qui céda sous la pression, libérant une quantité impressionnante de liquide orangé qui affola les deux femmes médecins. Les eaux devraient normalement être translucides, au pire un peu verdâtres mais jamais elles n’en avaient vu d’orangées. 

Naruto vit avec stupeur un épanchement soudain de liquide vaguement safrané se répandre de la plaie. Un coup d’œil aux deux visages inquiets penchés sur le phénomène ne le rassura pas du tout. Mais que se passait-il donc pour que sa grand-mère de cœur et la propriétaire de Tonton tirent des tronches pareilles ? La gravité de la situation lui sauta à la gorge. Non, il ne devait pas montrer ce qu’il ressentait, cette lame d’angoisse qui lui tordait les tripes, sinon Sasuke sombrerait pour de bon. Il fit un sourire faible mais encourageant à son brun qui grimaça à la sensation désagréable de quelque chose de conséquent quittant son corps.

Sans attendre Tsunade plongea ses mains dans la poche des eaux qui se vidait sur ses pieds, sortant un bébé couvert de vernix, lui donnant un aspect blanc. Elle coupa rapidement le cordon ombilical, passant le nouveau-né à Shizune qui l’essuya sommairement. Les premiers vagissements de l’enfant retentirent dans la pièce. Sasuke vit les yeux azurés le quitter et un grand sourire soulagé naître sur les lèvres de Naruto, en même temps qu’un air attendri. Ils revinrent vers lui et des lèvres charnues se posèrent sur sa tempe mouillée de sueur.  
\- Sasuke ! Ça y est ! Tu l’as fait ! Regarde... 

Le jeune Uchiwa sentit toutes ses craintes revenir en force malgré son soulagement de savoir que son calvaire venait de prendre fin. Un profond soupir lui échappa.  
\- … Usuratonkachi... dis moi que ce bébé va bien et qu’il n’est pas difforme... souffla-t-il, à bout de forces..  
Un sourire éclatant d’amour et de fierté lui répondit avant que sa voix vibrante d’émotion ne s’élève, confirmant les dires de Shizune qui avait récupéré le nourrisson.  
\- Le... Notre... notre enfant va très bien et... il n’est pas difforme. Il n’y a pas de trace du chakra de Kyuubi non plus. Il... elle est magnifique... C’est une fille... Kamisama, Sasuke... grâce à toi... nous avons une magnifique petite fille !

La médic-nin brune posa doucement le nourrisson sur le torse pâle et luisant de sueur du jeune Uchiwa, le recouvrant d’un drap blanc. Son brun esquissa un maigre sourire, épuisé, son visage plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée. Apaisé, il ne put toutefois s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception. Il avait espéré avoir un garçon. Lâchant la main de Naruto le jeune père enroula son bras sur ce petit être qui avait grandi en lui durant huit mois, posant ses orbes sombres sur sa fille... Kamisama, sa fille ! 

Naruto baisa le front de son amour et murmura toute une flopée de paroles énamourées au creux de son oreille, le faisant presque rougir alors qu’il se penchait sur le visage bien éveillé de leur bébé, petite chose bizarre, qui ne ressemblait en rien au poupon avec lequel ils s’étaient exercés. Un fin duvet blond était clairement visible sur le sommet du crâne minuscule alors que les petits yeux bleus se fronçaient.

Ce que Sasuke ressenti à cet instant là, alors que son regard se posait sur... leur enfant... leur fille... sa fille... était indescriptible. Elle aurait les cheveux dorés de Naruto, et probablement ses yeux bleus aussi. Sa fille... leur bébé... La petite voix vagissante retentit dans la pièce. Elle criait, elle pleurait, elle était vivante, elle était normale. Sa fille... cet enfant qu’il avait conçu avec Naruto... cette chose qui avait grandit dans son ventre pendant huit mois... Leur bébé... était là, son visage sous ses yeux, posé sur son torse, recouvert par le drap blanc.

Dans le couloir, assis sur le banc posé le long du mur face à la porte, Sakura et Kakashi écoutaient anxieux et tendus les bruits qui émanaient du battant clos. S’ils en jugeaient par les cris qui résonnaient, les choses ne se passaient pas bien, pas bien du tout même. La jeune fille tentait de contenir son angoisse du mieux qu’elle le pouvait. Ses mains se tordaient sur ses genoux, les yeux verts ne quittaient pas le sol carrelé. Elle aurait voulu être à leur côté, les soutenir autant qu’elle le pouvait, mais elle n’avait pas pu.

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule attirant son attention sur son voisin, Kakashi.   
\- Ne t’inquiètes pas. Ils sont forts, ils vont s’en sortir. Fais leur confiance. Et puis Tsunade s’en occupe, rien de grave n’arrivera.   
Le sourire soulagé que lui adressa son élève fit culpabiliser le ninja copieur qui ne croyait lui-même pas un mot de ce qu’il venait de dire. 

Les pleurs d’un bébé retentirent, faisant soupirer de réconfort les deux ninjas. Du coin de l’œil, Kakashi perçut le soulagement perceptible de Sai et Yamato. Apparemment le bébé allait bien, c’était déjà une bonne nouvelle.   
\- Ça y est... Ils sont papa...   
Le souffle tremblant de la kunoichi fit tourner le visage masqué vers elle, une larme coulant sur la joue couleur de pêche de son élève. 

Oui, les deux anciens coéquipiers étaient parents. Ça lui mettait un sacré coup de vieux, là ! Et dire qu’il les avait vus grandir ! S’il n’avait pas déjà les cheveux gris, il se ferait des cheveux blancs. Avec un sourire, il demanda à le jeune fille à ses côtés :  
\- Tu crois que c’est une fille ou un garçon ?   
Sakura rit doucement avant de répondre :  
\- Qu’importe. S’il tient de ses parents, on peut être sûr qu’on ne va pas s’ennuyer dans les prochaines années.

Kakashi se figea à l’assertion de la rosée. Kamisama ! Il fallait absolument qu’il demande à Tsunade de l’épargner et de ne pas le lui refiler en tant que genin ! Il en avait assez vu avec Naruto et Sasuke ! Il ne voulait surtout pas voir ce que le mélange des deux pouvait bien donner ! De toute façon d’ici là, ces choses ne seraient plus de son âge. Il comptait bien passer une retraite tranquille auprès d’Iruka.

Après un regard ému et attendri sur la petite famille pour le moins inhabituelle, Tsunade se reconcentra sur le ventre béant de son patient. Le cordon ombilical pendait de la plaie, et le sang continuait à s’écouler malgré l’aspiration toujours en place. Doucement elle replongea sa main dans les entrailles du jeune Uchiwa y cherchant le placenta qu’elle devait retirer. Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent quand ses doigts rencontrèrent une dureté qui normalement ne devrait pas exister. 

Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Pourquoi le placenta ne venait-il pas quand elle tirait doucement sur le cordon ombilical ? Pourquoi l’organe nourricier était-il dur ? Glissant sa main plus profondément, elle évalua la forme et la taille de ce qu’elle avait sous sa paume. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de stupeur quand elle identifia la cause du problème. Se redressant, elle s’adressa d’une voix précipitée à sa disciple.  
\- Shizune, éloigne le bébé ! Sasuke accroche toi ! Il y en a un deuxième !

Le jinchuriki écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Comment ça un deuxième ? Deux ? Deux bébés ? C’était possible ça ? Mais ils n’avaient pas prévu le matériel nécessaire pour deux enfants ! Comment ils allaient faire ? Déjà qu’un c’était assez compliqué... alors deux ? Sasuke allait le tuer, c’était sûr ! Deux enfants, ils allaient être parents deux fois d’un coup ! Inimaginable ! La tête lui tourna devant une telle nouvelle. Sans son expérience de ninja, cette fois il se serait bien évanoui.

La main de Naruto se glissa dans la sienne et il s’y accrocha une nouvelle fois, de toutes les maigres forces qu’il lui restait. Deux ? Comment ça deux ! C’était quoi encore cette histoire ! Elle allait lui en sortir combien du bide ! Y en avait pas qu’un normalement ? C’était pas possible ! Deux... Ils étaient deux à grossir dans son ventre pendant tout ce temps... Toutes ses envies irrépressibles, ses hormones en folie, et tout le reste... Deux... Deux bébés... Deux enfants... En même temps... Leurs enfants...

Shizune prit rapidement la petite fille dans ses bras, l’emmaillotant chaudement dans une couverture avant de la déposer dans un petit berceau en plastique muni d’un système de chauffage que les deux médic-nin avaient précédemment allumé, se préparant à toute éventualité. Kamisama ! Des jumeaux ! Voilà bien la seule chose qu’elles n’avaient pas anticipée ! Elle rejoignit sa compagne, toujours postée entre les cuisses pâles, prête à la seconder. 

\- Quoi ! Un deuxième ? Mais Oba-chan... Tu ne nous a jamais parlé de ça !   
L’affolement perceptible dans la voix de Naruto, pinça le cœur de la brune qui expliqua d’une voix professionnelle le comment du pourquoi tout en maintenant largement écartés les bords de la plaie sur l’abdomen du patient dont la main fine tremblait dans celle plus tannée.  
\- Comme aucun appareil ne pouvait visualiser le fœtus, nous n’avons pas pu voir qu’il y en avait deux. Comme nous nous basions sur l’écoute du cœur, et que les deux cœurs étaient synchrones nous avons cru qu’il n’y en avait qu’un. 

Voyant l'inquiétude des deux garçons, elle se dépêcha de les rassurer.  
\- Tout va bien se passer ! Nous avons la situation bien en main, le plus dur est fait de toute façon. Dans quelques minutes tout sera fini, et vous serez tous les quatre.  
Avec un sourire, Shizune se détourna des jeunes hommes qui n’avaient pas l’air plus apaisés que ça, et reporta son attention sur ce que faisait Tsunade.

Avec les mêmes précautions que précédemment la blonde entailla la membrane, libérant un nouveau flot d’eaux orangées. Le second bébé ne tarda pas à suivre, la Godaime l’extrayant du ventre qui l’abritait depuis plusieurs mois. Pour la deuxième fois, les cris d’un nourrisson retentirent dans la pièce sans attendre. Naruto vit Shizune nettoyer le petit être vagissant après l’avoir soigneusement examiné. La main du jinchuriki trembla dans la sienne et Sasuke leva son regard vers lui. Il pleurait, son crétin personnel pleurait...  
\- Un... un garçon... Sasuke, on a aussi un garçon... On est papa... de deux enfants... d’un coup. Un garçon et une fille... larmoya son blond, vaincu par le trop plein d’émotions.

Shizune approcha le deuxième nourrisson fraîchement sorti du brun, qui récupéra sur son torse le petit être minuscule qui disparut presque entièrement sous le drap blanc une fois encore. Un petit duvet brun se détachait sur la peau fine et veinée du crâne rougi. Il avait un fils... aussi. Un garçon... son enfant... son fils... qui aurait probablement les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens et dont les deux billes bleues bien plus claires que celles du premier bébé apparaissaient par intermittence sous les paupières minuscules... leur autre enfant... à Naruto et à lui...

Délicatement la médic-nin blonde tira sur les deux cordons ombilicaux, satisfaite de sentir enfin le placenta venir. Étape par étape, elle sortit l’organe nourricier de l’abdomen de l’accouché prenant bien garde à ne pas l’abîmer. Malheureusement la membrane protectrice était collée au placenta et le suivit, se déchirant dans le procédé et déclenchant une hémorragie massive qui affola les deux médecins.   
\- Naruto, prends le bébé ! Et éloigne toi ! dit-elle impérieuse.

Le ton péremptoire de la blonde attira l’attention des deux parents sur elle, qui ne purent que constater que Sasuke se vidait de son sang par la plaie béante. Paniqué, le blond prit son fils dans l’un de ses bras, ne lâchant pas des yeux son amour qui pâlissait à vue d’œil. Sa main saisit celle plus fine de son aimé et un flot de paroles encourageantes sortit de sa bouche. Kamisama, il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir là, pas comme ça. 

Entre les jambes largement écartées, les deux femmes s’activèrent pour stopper l’afflux carmin, qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin, inondant de rigoles purpurines l’épiderme couleur de neige. La brune suivit à la lettre les ordres que lançait la blonde, consciente que la vie de leur jeune patient était entre leurs mains. Les appels désespérés de Naruto résonnaient dans la pièce, vite agrémentés des vagissements des deux nouveau-nés, mettant les nerfs déjà largement éprouvés des deux médecins à rude épreuve. Elles devaient le sauver, à tout prix ! Mais y arriveraient-elles ? 

Un étourdissement violent lui soutira soudain un faible gémissement étranglé, Sasuke se sentit partir. Sa main devint molle dans celle de Naruto et il se sentit basculer pour de bon. La voix de Naruto hurlant son prénom ne traversa pas le brouillard épais qui embua son esprit. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il sombra définitivement. Tout devint noir, aussi noir que la nuit la plus profonde et la plus ténébreuse. Son prénom résonna encore, au loin, si loin... que cela ne l’atteignait déjà plus. 

Finalement, il n’était pas mort en se battant contre son frère, Itachi. Il n’était pas mort non plus en se vengeant de Konoha pour ce qui avait été fait à son clan tout entier. Le destin pouvait parfois être particulièrement ironique, n’est-ce pas ? Mais après tout, il avait rempli sa part du marché. Naruto n’aurait qu’à prendre la suite. C’était bien mieux comme ça. Personne ne le regretterait... à part Naruto. Mais il l’avait toujours dit : sa vie, ses souvenirs heureux étaient dans le passé.

Pas d’avenir, pas de futur, rien qu’un chemin pavé de sang et de vengeance, entouré de ténèbres. Il avait détourné définitivement les yeux de la lumière pour sombrer dans cette noirceur sans fond. Ces quelques mois passés avec Naruto n’avaient été qu’une bougie qui s’était consumée. Maintenant, il n’y avait plus que ce noir profond qui l’engloutissait. Quel dommage... Il aurait au moins aimé avoir entraîné dans sa chute les deux conseillers séniles... 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexique :   
> \- Champs opératoires : Carrés d’étoffe qui entourent la zone du corps qui va être opérée. Mais si, vous savez, les trucs bleus ou verts que l’on voit dans les séries médicales !
> 
> \- Étriers gynécologique : Trucs en acier sur lesquels on pose ses pieds. C’est un peu comme les étriers pour l’équitation, sauf que c’est pour accoucher ou les examens gynécologiques. Toutes les femmes du monde vous le diront : “On a l’air con avec les pieds dans les étriers !”.
> 
> \- Césarienne : Opération chirurgicale qui consiste à ouvrir le bas du ventre pour sortir le bébé de l’utérus. Se pratique la plupart du temps quand l’accouchement par voie naturelle n’est pas possible. Normalement ça se fait sous anesthésie, mais bon Sasu a droit à un traitement de faveur.
> 
> \- Rectum : Endroit du corps qui se situe entre le colon et l’anus. C’est là que s’accumule les matières fécales (très glamour n’est-ce pas ?!).
> 
> \- Péritoine : Muscle du bas du ventre. Il se situe entre le nombril et le pubis. 
> 
> \- Cordon ombilical : Cordon qui relie le foetus au placenta, lui permettant d’être oxygéné et nourrit. 
> 
> \- Placenta : Organe nourricier du foetus. C’est grâce à ça que le foetus est viable, il lui apporte oxygène et nourriture via le cordon ombilical. 
> 
> \- Vernix : Espèce de pommade blanche qui recouvre le corps des bébés lors de la grossesse. Cela protège leur peau et disparaît progressivement au fil des mois de gestation. Les bébés naissant prématurément en ont plus ou moins selon l’avance qu’ils ont (un bébé né prématurément de deux jours en aura beaucoup moins qu’un bébé né prématuré de six mois). 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 21 : Quand le chemin s’éclaire...  
> Il n’est plus tout seul sur cette route, et il découvre ce qui lui tient compagnie. Le jour se lève sur un nouvel horizon.


	21. Quand le chemin s'éclaire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n’est plus tout seul sur cette route, et il découvre ce qui lui tient compagnie. Le jour se lève sur un nouvel horizon.

“Pardonne-moi, Naruto... J’ai une vengeance à accomplir...” Les souvenirs de leur combat dans la vallée de la fin et ses propres paroles prononcées ce jour là se dissipèrent dans une brume légère. Son frère se dressa face à lui, dans les vapeurs de fumée blanche. Son frère, Itachi... vêtu de son t-shirt noir et de son pantalon marron clair. Est-ce qu’il était mort ? C’était pour ça qu’il le voyait ? Il était venu le chercher ? Un fin sourire éclaira les traits de son aîné, ses pupilles noires si semblables aux siennes plongeant dans son regard. Oui, c’était certainement ça.

“ Quoi que tu fasses je t’aimerai toujours.” Les paroles douces et chaleureuses murmurées s’accompagnèrent d’une sensation fantomatique sur son front. Itachi, Itachi attends... Attends moi... Reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas seul. “Tu n’es plus... seul”. Je te vengerai Itachi, je te le promets, alors reste... reste avec moi... ne me laisse pas... Itachi... Mais il eut beau tendre les mains devant lui, son frère lui échappa et se dissipa dans ces vapeurs inconsistantes, l’abandonnant là, désemparé.

Deux oiseaux pépiaient sur le rebord d’une fenêtre, leur chant enthousiaste traversant la vitre aux rideaux entrouverts. De l’autre côté de la paroi transparente, la lumière chatoyante des rayons du soleil de ce jour d’été baignait la pièce aux murs blancs et au mobilier impersonnel. La chevelure d’or d’un jeune homme brilla de mille éclats mordorés alors qu’il soupirait doucement. A ses côtés, deux berceaux accueillaient deux bébés qui venaient de s’endormir paisiblement.

Sa main tannée caressa chacune des joues potelées des nourrissons enfin repus. Sayuki et Makoto, sa fille et son fils, s’étaient assoupis après avoir adorablement tétés leurs biberons. C’était magique de les voir bouger, respirer, ouvrir leurs petits yeux, remuer leurs lèvres minuscules, vivre tout simplement. C’était incroyable. Ça y était, il était papa. Il avait... Il avait une famille, sa famille. Ses yeux devinrent humides et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il était heureux, si heureux, et en même tant si incroyablement inquiet. Est-ce qu’il serait à la hauteur ?

Il essuya ses paupières d’un revers de manche et se retourna vers le lit une place dont la tête était appuyée contre le mur. Naruto s’approcha doucement et reprit sa position initiale sur la chaise à côté du matelas recouvert de draps blancs. Sa main effleura le front pâle de celui qui était allongé là, celui par qui ces deux petits miracles existaient, le pilier de sa famille. Il glissa sa paume sur le dos de cette main inerte, fine et gracieuse. Il accrocha deux de ses doigts à leurs jumeaux déliés. Sasuke... Ce lien qui avait toujours existé entre eux venait de prendre une nouvelle dimension.

Il plissa les yeux, sentant pourtant confusément qu’il s’accrochait à quelque chose.  
\- Sasuke... Sasuke...   
Cette voix chaude et vibrante qui murmurait son prénom, il la connaissait. Il ne la connaissait même que trop bien. Naruto... Naruto l’appelait... Naruto... Il battit lourdement des paupières. Son regard se fronçant sous la lumière trouble. Des orbes azurées apparurent dans un visage bronzé et souriant, surmonté par des mèches courtes et blondes en batailles.

\- Sasuke, tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu m’as fait une peur bleue tu sais !  
\- … Naruto...  
Il sentit une poigne forte et chaude se refermer sur sa main et se mettre sensiblement à trembler.  
\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça. J’ai bien cru que tu allais y passer, moi ! Et comment j’aurais fait après, hein !

Une étreinte fébrile se referma sur ses épaules alors qu’il était écrasé et serré compulsivement contre un torse recouvert d’orange et de noir. Naruto... Son odeur, sa présence flamboyante et envahissante... aucun doute, il était en vie.  
-... Usuratonkachi... tu m’étouffes...  
\- Ah ! Désolé, Teme. C’est que j’ai eu si peur, tu comprends ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- … Hn...

Il retrouva le confort doux des oreillers pendant que son crétin personnel se grattait furieusement l’arrière du crâne, gêné tout en lui souriant, alors qu’il se rasseyait sur la chaise toute proche du lit.   
\- Vraiment ? Tu te sens bien, t’es sûr ?  
\- … combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise, baka.  
Un gloussement idiot résonna, s’échappant difficilement de la gorge tannée, alors qu’une main toute aussi bronzée se portait à un œil azuré qui se ferma, une larme s’en échappant.

Naruto était soulagé, soulagé et heureux, terriblement heureux, inconditionnellement heureux même. Sasuke s’était enfin réveillé et il allait bien, parfaitement bien, égal à lui-même. Son cœur se gonfla dans sa poitrine, débordant d’amour. Il était... il était comblé et fou de bonheur, si content que la tête lui tournait. Sasuke avait repris connaissance et allait bien. Le centre de son univers avait enfin reprit sa place. Il nageait en pleine extase euphorique et joyeuse. Tout était rentré dans l’ordre.

Les yeux de Sasuke dépassèrent le visage souriant qui ne cessait de rire bêtement de temps à autre et de le regarder. Les orbes sombres se posèrent sur les deux berceaux de plastiques derrière Naruto. Le blond, suivant la direction des prunelles noires, sourit de plus belle à son ancien coéquipier.  
\- Ils dorment. Ils ont tété y a pas longtemps. Tu veux les voir ?

Les sourcils finement dessinés dans le visage altier se froncèrent légèrement. Ainsi donc, ce n’était pas un rêve. C’était vraiment arrivé. Il avait rencontré Naruto dans cette forêt, ils s’étaient battus, et le démon renard avait pris le dessus et s’était vengé. Il était tombé enceinte. Il avait vraiment passé tout ce temps à Konoha, Konoha, le village qu’il voulait détruire, avec Naruto. Tout ça était réel, bel et bien réel. Tout, absolument tout... Jusqu’à ces douleurs horribles, et ces deux naissances, qui avaient bien failli avoir raison de lui. 

Il était tombé enceinte, enceinte de Naruto, et il avait... accouché... aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. lI avait porté deux bébés dans son ventre, et il les avait... mis au monde... Des enfants, ses enfants, leurs enfants... Ils existaient, ils étaient vraiment là. Sa descendance, ses gênes, son sang, la chair de sa chair, la poursuite de la lignée du clan Uchiwa, liée à tout jamais à celle de Naruto, le jinchuriki, son ancien coéquipier, son rival, son ami, son meilleur ami.

Le shinobi à la chevelure dorée se leva et alla prendre dans ses bras, avec mille précautions, chacun des nourrissons qui dormait paisiblement. Il revint vers le lit où le nukenin s’était peu à peu redressé sur sa couche, s’asseyant sur le matelas, grimaçant fugacement quand son ventre se mit à tirailler douloureusement. Le blond lui tendit le bébé enveloppé dans une grenouillère bleu ciel ornée d’une petite grenouille verte sur le ventre, emmitouflé dans un bonnet assorti.

Le jeune père se réinstalla sur sa chaise, leur fille, leur petite Sayuki, entre les bras, tout sourire, observant Sasuke faire connaissance avec son fils, leur fils, Makoto. Son compagnon le tenait tout contre lui, allongé dans ses mains fines. Il le regardait, le détaillant avec la plus grande attention du monde, l’observant comme s’il l’étudiait sous toutes les coutures. Ses doigts hésitants frôlèrent ensuite tout doucement la joue du tout petit être, blotti dans son avant bras replié, qui remua inconsciemment ses petites lèvres, se mettant à les téter avec un petit bruit de succion. 

Cette image valait bien tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé depuis le retour de Sasuke à Konoha. Les moments de doutes, les disputes, les crises, les paroles blessantes. Tout ça n’avait plus d’importance, parce que maintenant ils étaient parents. Tous les deux, ensemble, ils avaient deux magnifiques enfants, la relève de Konoha, le prolongement de la volonté du feu, la concrétisation de leur lien si fort. Et Naruto ferait tout pour protéger ça, maintenant plus que jamais. 

Il aimait Sasuke, encore plus qu’avant, si c’était possible. Si seulement le brun pouvait voir les choses comme lui les voyait, qu’il puisse voir enfin cet avenir radieux qui s’annonçait. Si seulement les ténèbres qui l’habitaient pouvaient enfin disparaître et le laisser en paix, à ses côtés, auprès d’eux trois. C’était là qu’était sa place. Ils formaient une famille maintenant. C’était leurs enfants, à eux deux. Se venger, noyer sa haine dans le sang, est-ce que ça avait plus d’importance que ça ? Cette rage, ce désir de laver le nom de son clan dans une tuerie meurtrière, ne pourraient-ils pas disparaître, remplacés par l’amour qu’il lui portait et celui de ces deux petits êtres qui auraient besoin de lui ?

C’était étrange... Voir cet enfant, ce bébé entre ses bras, et se dire que c’était le sien, que c’était ça qu’il avait porté dans son ventre pendant plus de huit mois. Lui qui n’avait jamais songé à survivre après son combat avec Itachi, lui qui ensuite avait juré la perte de ce village qui était responsable du massacre de toute sa famille, lui qui était à des années lumières d’avoir un jour une descendance, obnubilé par sa vengeance. Il était devenu père... avec Naruto, ce baka de Naruto, qui n’avait jamais cessé de le poursuivre, qui l’avait soutenu sans faillir depuis qu’il était revenu, et qui... l’aimait. Une famille... ils étaient devenus une famille... Lui qui croyait que tout ça appartenait définitivement au passé.

Un sentiment étrange gonfla son cœur, et il releva les yeux, pour plonger dans deux océans azurés remplis de tendresse et d’affection. Il avait un fils et une fille, lui, le renégat, le nukenin, le ninja le plus doué et le plus dangereux pour ce village qu’il avait abandonné et trahi et qu’il avait juré de détruire. Il avait fondé une famille, contre sa volonté, avec le seul être capable de se dresser sur sa route. Et maintenant, qu’allait-il se passer ?

\- Ils sont beaux, hein ? Makoto a tes cheveux, mais je crois que Sayuki aura tes yeux. Elle a les yeux beaucoup plus foncés que ceux de son frère. Dis, tu te rends compte ? Ça y est, on est des parents !   
\- … Hn...  
\- Oba-chan a dit que tu devais te reposer. Tu vas devoir rester tranquille ici pendant une semaine, à cause de l’opération, au cas où il y aurait des complications et tout ça. Ensuite, je te ramènerai à la maison, avec nos enfants. Si tout se passe bien, tu devrais récupérer rapidement. Ton chakra a déjà retrouvé un aspect un peu plus normal, même s’il est au plus bas. Et puis, celui de Kyuubi a presque disparu, chez toi et chez eux. C’est pas une bonne nouvelle ça ?

\- On échange ? proposa ensuite Naruto, en parlant des bébés, son sourire lumineux toujours présent sur ses lèvres.  
\- … Je suis fatigué...   
Le ninja blond n’ajouta rien et hocha juste silencieusement la tête, indiquant par là qu’il comprenait. Il récupéra l’enfant entre les bras pâles, vraiment très pâles, de Sasuke et recoucha les deux bambins dans leurs berceaux.

Oui, il comprenait. Sasuke avait besoin de temps. Il avait frôlé la mort, et l’expérience de l’accouchement n’avait pas été des plus agréables. Il venait à peine de reprendre pied après avoir passé plus de cinq heures d’affilée inconscient. Lui-même avait bien cru que son brun allait définitivement y passer. Il n’oublierait jamais les flots de sang rouge couler et couler encore malgré les efforts incessants de Tsunade et de Shizune, et si elles avaient enfin réussi à endiguer l'hémorragie, il s’en était vraiment fallu d’un cheveux.

Il passa une main douce dans les mèches brunes de celui qui s’était précautionneusement rallongé. Les orbes sombres se détachèrent des deux berceaux de plastiques pour plonger dans ses pupilles azur qui dévisageaient le visage si blême, trop heureux de le voir en vie. Sasuke l’observa mais ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de le regarder de cette manière si particulière, presque perçante. Le jinchuriki souffla doucement et esquissa un nouveau sourire, moins joyeux, juste tendre et amoureux.

Sasuke le vit s’approcher, contourner le lit et y grimper doucement. Et ce fut presque avec soulagement qu’il sentit le poids du matelas s’affaisser lorsque Naruto s’allongea, sur le flanc, tout contre lui, revenant caresser ses cheveux et glisser une main lâche autour de sa taille. Sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence tout simplement, l’enveloppèrent et il ferma les yeux. Comment faisait-il pour comprendre ce qu’il voulait, quand lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment ? Il était fatigué, si fatigué...

L’hôte du démon renard caressa les cheveux noirs de jais longtemps après que le souffle de son compagnon devint lent et régulier, et bien après que les traits fatigués ne se soient détendus sous l’effet d’un sommeil profond. Kamisama, qu’il l’aimait ! Il sourit tout contre la chevelure sombre, sentant des doigts frais se nouer inconsciemment aux siens et un léger grognement satisfait s’élever de l’être endormi, la tête tournée vers les deux berceaux. 

Un mouvement attira l’attention de Naruto sur les berceaux où dormaient les jumeaux. Précautionneusement il se leva, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son amour, et se dirigea vers ses enfants. Se penchant au dessus d’eux, il constata attendri que ceux-ci dormaient profondément. Rassuré, il s’assit sur la chaise prés du lit de l’homme de sa vie et, croisant les bras sur matelas, il le contempla endormi. 

Tsunade était passée pour examiner son patient et prendre des nouvelles de la petite famille. La scène qu’elle surprit quand elle entra dans la pièce fit fleurir un sourire attendri sur ses lèvres. Naruto était endormi sur la chaise toute proche du lit, sa tête alanguie posée entre ses bras croisés sur le matelas, les doigts de l’une de ses mains discrètement entremêlés à ceux plus pâles du jeune père dont le regard sombre était posé sur la chevelure dorée.

Les pupilles noires se fixèrent sur elle dès qu’elle referma la porte de la pièce dans son dos. La Godaime soutint sans ciller les deux billes noires qui l’épinglèrent avec acrimonie dans le visage impassible. Le simple bruit du battant qu’elle avait rabattu suffit à réveiller Naruto qui visiblement ne dormait que d’un œil. Il se redressa et se frotta les paupières, ses orbes azurs vérifiant immédiatement que Sasuke était toujours à sa place, dans le lit.

Ce détail n’échappa pas à la sanin et lui serra le cœur. Son petit protégé n’était pas au bout de ses peines avec un oiseau pareil.  
\- Oba-chan ! Bonjour, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? lança joyeusement le jeune homme quand il l’aperçut, un sourire radieux naissant sur sa figure, alors qu’il s’étirait et se levait.  
\- Bonjour Naruto, je suis venue examiner Sasuke et vérifier que tout allait bien, répondit-elle d’une voix tranquille tout en s’approchant du lit.

Un pleurs poupin résonna dans la pièce, presque immédiatement suivi d’un deuxième, et ce fut dans un concert de petits braillements que l’Hokage assista aux activités du jinchuriki qui prenait son rôle de père très au sérieux. Ce dernier réagit au quart de tour et se précipita vers les berceaux, prenant dans ses bras les deux êtres minuscules, tordant le nez quand une odeur nauséabonde se dégagea de l’un des deux bébés.

Curieuse de voir comment le ninja le plus puissant de sa génération allait gérer ça, elle l’observa, amusée, tout en abaissant le drap blanc qui recouvrait le corps pâle semi allongé. Un clonage plus tard, la situation était amplement maîtrisée, même si voir Naruto aux prises avec une couche était des plus comique. Deux blonds bercèrent bientôt chacun des nourrisson, leur murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, le tout sous la surveillance accrue d’un regard noir. 

La femme médecin ausculta le ventre blême qui avait largement désenflé depuis la délivrance. Il était à présent traversé d’une cicatrice encore boursouflée sous le pansement. La ligne horizontale rougie se situait sous le nombril, à la limite du pelvis, et mesurait un peu plus d’une dizaine de centimètres. Elle passa sa main recouverte de chakra médical au dessus pour accélérer la guérison et vérifier qu’il n’y avait pas d’infection. Le reste de l'auscultation de son patient se fit dans le calme, le jeune homme renfrogné répondant à peine à ses questions.

\- Alors ? questionna soudain Naruto, plantant son regard dans les yeux de sa grand-mère de cœur.  
\- C’est en bonne voie de guérison. Ne t’inquiètes pas Naruto, Sasuke se porte comme un charme, ou en tout cas aussi bien qu’un homme fraîchement accouché peut l’être.   
Elle tourna ses yeux noisette vers le premier concerné et prit un air sévère, pour être sûre de bien se faire comprendre.

\- Tu dois te reposer, et éviter de tirer sur les points, le temps que ça se résorbe. On t’enlèvera le pansement d’ici deux jours. Ton chakra est redevenu stable mais tu es encore très faible, je vais te laisser le temps de te retaper un peu, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais ensuite, je te remettrai les bracelets anti-chakra. J’espère que tu ne feras pas d’idioties d’ici là.  
Seul un sifflement indigné lui répondit.

\- Je te le confie Naruto, veille à ce qu’il s’alimente bien. Il lui faut du calme et de la tranquillité.  
\- Compte sur moi ! rétorqua le ninja plein d’entrain.  
La femme blonde engoncée dans son sempiternel haut de kimono vert esquissa un sourire, et se prépara à partir, laissant tout ce petit monde s’ajuster à sa nouvelle vie.  
\- Ah ! Une dernière chose, les hormones de Sasuke sont en train de redescendre et de se stabiliser. Tu risques de te sentir un peu à fleur de peau et émotif pendant quelques temps mais ça devrait vite te passer, ajouta-t-elle tout en les quittant, rassérénée.

Le brun fusilla la Godaime du regard alors qu’elle s’en allait, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Kamisama, qu’il avait hâte de redevenir enfin lui-même. Son crétin personnel s’approcha de lui, détournant son attention de son introspection.   
\- Tu veux la prendre ? Regarde, elle est toute mignonne, dit le blond en lui présentant leur fille.  
Perplexe, Sasuke se retrouva avec son bébé dans les bras, pendant que Naruto récupérait leur fils, faisant disparaître son clone qui avait été bien utile.

Le descendant du clan décimé observa la petite chose minuscule qui s’agitait doucement dans une grenouillère vert pâle, serrant ses petits poings minuscules. Il ne résista pas à la tentation de débarrasser le petit crâne du bonnet qui masquait le duvet blond et caressa la petite tête chétive. Le jinchuriki se réinstalla sur la chaise proche du lit, berçant doucement leur fils.   
\- Elle est très calme, beaucoup moins agitée que celui là, dit Naruto.

Le masque impassible sembla se détendre peu à peu et l’hôte du démon renard souffla intérieurement. Il avait un peu craint le réveil de Sasuke et sa réaction face à leurs enfants. Après tout, il n’avait pas choisi d’en avoir et encore moins de les porter. Mais finalement, ce dernier semblait accepter les bébés que pourtant il avait tenté d'éradiquer au début de sa grossesse. Sa grand-mère de cœur lui avait dit que d’ici quinze jours, trois semaines au plus tard, son ancien coéquipier serait totalement remis sur pieds. Et il savait pertinemment que ce n’était qu’un sursis supplémentaire, avant que ce dernier ne reprenne sa route, de son côté.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer que ces quelques semaines passées avec lui et avec leurs enfants, unis, formant une vrai famille, le convaincraient de rester à leurs côtés. Mais il n’était pas stupide au point de se leurrer, rien n’était moins sûr. Pourtant, il avait espoir. Il avait foi en l’avenir. Peut être qu’être père retiendrait Sasuke à Konoha ? En même temps, il ne voulait pas le voir malheureux et triste, et si rester au village devait le faire souffrir, alors peut-être qu’effectivement partir serait la meilleure solution pour lui.

Sa fille... Elle avait les cheveux blonds et ses yeux étaient d’un bleu très sombre. Naruto avait raison, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu’elle ait les yeux aussi noirs que les siens. Du bout du doigt il caressa une joue rose, un peu surpris par la douceur de la peau. C’était si étrange... Sa fille... Une famille... Lui qui avait perdu la sienne soi-disant au nom de la paix de ce village. Ce village qu’il s’était juré de détruire... 

Est-ce qu’il pourrait détruire Konoha en sachant que ses propres enfants s’y trouvaient ? Non, probablement pas... Il savait déjà qu’il ne le pourrait pas. Alors quoi, que faire ? Malgré le fait qu’il tenait sa propre fille entre ses bras, son cœur n’était toujours pas apaisé. Et maintenant qu’ils étaient là, ses enfants, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une vague d’inquiétude l’étreindre. Ici, à Konoha, ils n’étaient pas en sécurité. Et il ne pouvait se fier à Naruto, ce crétin était bien trop naïf et faisait bien trop confiance à tout le monde.

Ils portaient ses gênes, ils développeraient peut-être un jour le Sharingan. Sa famille, son frère, tout son clan, étaient morts pour cette pupille à virgule et le pouvoir qu’elle conférait. Le conseil ne tarderait pas à venir mettre son nez dans leurs affaires. Un élan protecteur déborda de tout son être. Même sans chakra, il les protégerait ! Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son fils et à sa fille, ça au moins c’était clair. Et puis, même si le blond était un idiot, il était certain que lui aussi les protégerait si besoin était. Supprimer le conseil, voilà une chose qui le soulagerait sans doute. Il faudrait qu’il y pense... Quand il aurait retrouvé toutes ses capacités, il pourrait à nouveau agir...

Sayuki ouvrit ses yeux bleus marine et le fixa sans bouger. Hypnotisé par cette toute petite fille qu’il tenait dans le creux de son bras, Sasuke sentit une étrange tendresse lui serrer le cœur. Son doigt fut saisi par la toute petite mimine et enserré dans une poigne enfantine étonnamment forte. Les orbes indigo se fermèrent et sa fille s’endormit paisiblement, sa main agrippant toujours son index. 

Pourquoi avait-il soudainement envie de pleurer ? C’était quoi cette émotion qui l’étreignait ? Ce fut le bruit d’un coup frappé à la porte qui le tira de sa contemplation fascinée. Levant la tête, il se tourna vers le battant de bois qui s’ouvrit sur Iruka. Naruto salua joyeusement son père de cœur et l’invita à s’asseoir. Doucement, il déposa son fils dans son berceau avant de faire de même avec sa fille, l’enlevant des bras de son brun qui ressentit une impression bizarre de vide intense. 

Iruka s’extasia sur les faux jumeaux, les enfants de Naruto et de Sasuke. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé voir ça un jour. Ils étaient tout simplement adorables, mignons comme tout. Et celui qu’il considérait comme son fils adoptif semblait avoir la situation bien en main, avec son énergie et sa bonne humeur habituelles. Finalement, ce jutsu de multiplication appris à l’académie était vraiment devenu un atout majeur, même dans sa vie de tous les jours. Il sourit au souvenirs des premiers essais de Naruto sur les bancs de l’école. A l’époque, ce n’était qu’un enfant turbulent et pas très prometteur, et aujourd’hui, c’était un ninja accompli et... un père.

Il était sans cesse à l’écoute de ses deux enfants, veillant sur eux, sans jamais oublier de garder un œil sur l’autre parent, Sasuke. Il se pliait en quatre pour toute sa petite famille et ça faisait plaisir à voir, même si le nukenin ne manquait pas une occasion de l’assaisonner de remarques assassines. Pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir entamer la joie de vivre et l'optimisme du jinchuriki. Il n’y avait vraiment que lui pour supporter le tempérament taciturne de Sasuke. Ils formaient un drôle de couple tous les deux, mais l’amour que Naruto portait à son brun et à leurs enfants était aussi visible que flamboyant.

~oOo~

Le sourcil du brun se souleva et tiqua légèrement. Depuis hier, il avait l’impression que sa chambre était devenue le lieu de rencontre de tout Konoha. Toute l’équipe de surveillance étaient venue leur rendre visite, un par un, sans compter son ancienne coéquipière, et maintenant c’était à nouveau le tour d’Iruka. Un fort sentiment de possessivité et de protection l’étreignit. Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser tranquilles tous là ! Il avait besoin de repos et de calme, et voir tous ces gens le dérangeait au plus haut point.

Et pour couronner le tout, l’Hokage s’était bien foutu de sa gueule. Un peu émotif ? C’était une véritable catastrophe oui ! Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non. Et c’était de plus en plus embarrassant, surtout quand en prime, il se payait des spectateurs !  
\- … Elle est affreuse cette grenouillère. Change-la... lança-t-il à Naruto qui rhabillait Sayuki.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ça lui va très bien ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui reproche moi, c’est très joli sur elle ces rayures vertes et rouges, lui répondit gentiment le papa attentionné.

Et comme de bien entendu, sous les yeux ronds de son ancien instituteur mal à l’aise, Sasuke sentit ses yeux s’emplir de larmes et une tristesse incroyable l’envahir. Tout ça pour une fichue grenouillère que Naruto s’entêtait à ne pas vouloir changer. Mais elle était vraiment moche cette grenouillère ! Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s’en rendre compte. Pourquoi cet idiot s’ingéniait à enlaidir leur bébé ? Il trouvait sans doute que ce n’était pas assez difficile comme ça ? Il avait l’impression que Naruto faisait tout pour le faire pleurer.

Devant les gros sanglots incontrôlés qui commencèrent à sourdre du jeune homme brun récemment accouché qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans le lit pour masquer son désarroi, Iruka décida prudemment de battre en retraite. Il aurait tout le temps de revenir prendre des nouvelles un peu plus tard. Naruto se dépêcha de finir d'emmailloter sa fille dans l’habit incriminé et de la déposer dans son berceau pour venir consoler pour la énième fois un Sasuke qui n’en menait pas large. 

Même si Tsunade les avait prévenus, voir celui qu’il aimait larmoyer pour des choses sans réelle importance était des plus étrange. Ça venait sans prévenir et ça se calmait ensuite, sans aucune logique. Mais un Sasuke secoué par des hoquets irrépressibles alors que ses yeux étaient noyés de perles salées, ça lui crevait le coeur, et il avait hâte que ça se calme un peu. Car même s’il trouvait ça adorable, son amour avait l’air authentiquement éperdu quand ça lui arrivait. Et voir le père de ses enfants dans cet état, il n’aimait pas ça, il n’aimait même pas du tout, car ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Naruto le prit dans ses bras et Sasuke se retrouva abrité dans les replis du tissu noir et orange qui recouvrait le torse contre lequel il fut blottit. Il détestait ça, il détestait vraiment ça. Il se faisait l’effet d’être un gamin de quatre ans, et il y avait longtemps qu’il n’était plus un gamin. Quand est-ce que ses hormones le laisseraient enfin tranquille ? Il n’en pouvait plus ! Il frisait le ridicule. Il n’était pas un faible, il avait passé l’âge de pleurer comme un enfant perdu, surtout pour une histoire de couleur de grenouillère en plus !

Deux pouces bronzés essuyèrent ses yeux embués de larmes, glissant doucement sur les joues pâles, les lèvres charnues baisèrent tendrement le front encadré par deux lourdes mèches noires. Naruto souffla doucement des excuses à son bien-aimé, lui promettant de changer la grenouillère de leur fille la prochaine fois. Plongeant ses yeux azurés dans les onyx de celui qui était le centre de son univers, il se pencha vers la bouche fine et l’embrasa chastement.

Quand les lèvres douces et sucrées du blond quittèrent les siennes, Sasuke n’eut qu’une envie, les reprendre avec plus de passion. Cette envie pressante le surprit, il pensait que ce n’était dû qu’à ses hormones en folie, mais celles-ci étant en berne, il ne pouvait pas les incriminer. Pourtant, il avait l’envie irrépressible de sentir la bouche du jinchuriki sur la sienne, de sentir leurs langues danser ensemble, que les mains de son blond parcourent sa peau et l’enflamment comme elles le faisaient si bien. 

Ne sachant que faire de cette envie, ni comment l’exprimer, il posa sa bouche sur celle de Naruto, en un baiser plus insistant. Il soupira de bonheur en sentant les lèvres charnues bouger sous les siennes. Tendrement, leur échange s’approfondit, leurs langues se redécouvrant avec une avidité grandissante. Leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent, se moulant l’un à l’autre, les mains fines se glissèrent dans les mèches blondes alors que les paumes puissantes enserraient la taille bien plus fine qu’auparavant. 

Pourquoi, pourquoi fondait-il encore sous les sensations toujours étourdissantes que son crétin personnel déclenchait chez lui ? N’aurait-il pas dû ne plus rien ressentir ? Voir être dégoûté ? Pourtant le tourbillon délicieux était toujours là, bien présent, noyant son esprit, rallumant ce feu dans ses reins qu’il connaissait bien. Il ne put retenir un léger gémissement quand les paumes chaudes se moulèrent sur ses fesses. Kamisama, que lui arrivait-il ? 

Lentement, Naruto détacha ses lèvres de celles de l’amour de sa vie, souriant à l’entente de la légère plainte de frustration de celui-ci. Les yeux noirs s’ouvrirent, brillants d’envie, et le fixèrent un peu interrogatif. Le blond souffla tendrement :  
\- Je t’aime ! Merci... Pour ces beaux enfants que tu m’as donné...   
A sa grande honte, il sentit ses joues pâles rougir. Plus gêné qu’autre chose, Sasuke grommela :  
-... Usuratonkachi...

~oOo~ 

Tsunade retira précautionneusement le pansement qui couvrait le bas ventre de son patient, vérifiant au passage la cicatrisation. Ne voyant rien d’anormal, elle se redressa et s’adressa aux deux garçons :  
\- Tout va bien. Tu peux laisser la cicatrice à l’air libre maintenant. Il faudra que tu la masses régulièrement avec une pommade pour qu’elle s’assouplisse et ne devienne pas une gêne par la suite.

Sortant de sa poche deux bandes noires gravées de seaux complexes, elle poursuivit :  
\- Étant donné que tu récupères bien, et que les jumeaux se portent comme un charme, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous dès demain. Sasuke, en attendant qu’une décision ferme et définitive ne soit prise à ton sujet, tu vas devoir reporter ces bracelets anti-chakra.   
Sans un mot, le brun laissa la Godaime lui passer les bracelets aux poignets. De toute façon, il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il voulait faire, et il comprenait parfaitement qu’au vu de ses antécédents, la Hokage prennent des précautions.

\- Le conseil tient à être informé de l’évolution de ta situation, repris la blonde, je leur annoncerai la naissance des jumeaux demain, quand vous serez rentrés chez vous. Bien entendu, l’équipe de surveillance vous raccompagnera.   
\- Obaa-chan... Peut-on prévenir nos amis ? Juste eux ? demanda Naruto.  
Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent, prévenir leur amis ? Il n’avait pas d’amis, lui, et n’avait pas vraiment envie de voir les si précieux amis du blond débarquer chez eux. 

Face au regard suppliant de son protégé, la médic-nin céda mais posa la condition que ce serait elle qui leur annoncerait. Elle quitta la pièce sous les remerciements enthousiastes de Naruto et le silence renfrogné de Sasuke. Arrivée dans le couloir elle soupira profondément, les amis du jinchuriki allaient avoir un sacré choc à l’annonce de la nouvelle. Une migraine pointa le bout de son nez rien qu’à penser à la réaction des shinobi. 

Une fois seul, Naruto se pencha sur le ventre dégonflé de son amour et regarda de près la cicatrice encore rouge et légèrement enflée.   
\- Je vais te la masser, d’accord ?!  
-... Tss, je peux le faire tout seul, baka ! répliqua le brun.  
\- Ah mais Sas’ke, j’adore te dorloter ! Laisse-moi faire s’il-te plaît ! 

Maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante, le jeune accouché rendit les armes et se rallongea sur le lit, acceptant muettement que son crétin personnel s’occupe de lui. Plus qu’enchanté de pouvoir bichonner celui qui était le centre de son univers, le jinchuriki prit la pommade que Tsunade avait laissée. S’en étalant généreusement sur le bout des doigts, il posa ses mains sur la peau pâle et étonnamment flasque du ventre qui avait donné naissance à ses deux petites merveilles.

Doucement, petit à petit, il massa la zone couturée, avec mille précautions. Ses doigts chauds roulèrent sur l’épiderme martyrisé, frottant légèrement pour faire pénétrer la lotion grasse réparatrice. Voyant qu’il ne faisait aucun mal à son bien aimé, il prit de plus en plus d’assurance, pinçant délicatement la peau, appuyant dessus, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts, cherchant à l’assouplir sur tout l’endroit incriminé. Ce serait une nouvelle cicatrice à ajouter au palmarès de Sasuke, mais une belle cicatrice, une cicatrice synonyme de vie.

Sasuke se détendit, sentant les mains chaudes malaxer agréablement sa peau malmenée. Bizarrement, ça lui fit du bien de sentir les paumes de Naruto palper, presser et pétrir son épiderme. Une pointe de désir le traversa, le surprenant totalement. Il avait envie que ces mains-là naviguent sur son corps, d’une manière... beaucoup plus intime. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, perturbé, sentant les doigts chauds dériver vers la vergeture qui partait de son nombril et se perdait en ligne droite jusqu’à la limite de son pubis.

Naruto en profita pour masser aussi la craquelure qui fendillait l’épiderme laiteux, ne descendant pas plus bas que l’amas du draps qui s’accumulait à la limite des hanches, masquant le bas du corps qui n’était plus rebondi et qui disparaissait sous le tissu blanc.  
\- Ah, c’est vrai que tu en as d’autres à l’intérieur des cuisses. Ça va leur faire du bien si je les masse aussi avec ça, lança-t-il au nouvellement accouché en relevant soudainement sa tête.

Ses orbes sombres croisèrent les pupilles azurées et Sasuke se sentit légèrement rougir. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à l’aise tout à coup ? Il avait fait bien pire que ça avec lui, n’est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi avait-il cette réaction presque prude à l’idée que le blond touche ses cuisses ? Ces paumes tannées l’avait parcouru de nombreuses fois déjà, et dans des endroits bien plus intimes que ça en plus. Il se rendit compte que ce qu’il anticipait au final, c’était sa réaction à lui, la sienne, celle qu’il pourrait avoir si Naruto continuait à le masser. 

Voyant qu’il ne réagissait pas, ni dans un sens, ni dans l’autre, le ninja à la chevelure dorée fit peu à peu glisser le draps blanc, découvrant définitivement le bas du bassin de son brun et ses jambes, nues. La tenue d’hôpital bleu ciel que portait Sasuke et qui se fermait dans le dos avec des pressions était remontée au dessus de son ventre. La peau d'albâtre des cuisses un peu empâtées apparut, ainsi que les attributs tout ce qu’il y avait de masculin.

Tout doucement, Naruto plaça sa main au creux d’un genoux qu’il écarta légèrement avant d’étaler un peu plus de crème sur ses doigts et de venir masser l’épiderme velouté marqué de deux autres zébrures à l’intérieur de la cuisse. Il prit grand soin du derme couleur de neige, jalonné par les deux petites crevasses qui avaient un peu perdu de leur teinte violacée. La pulpe de ses doigts fit pénétrer la pommade avec application, débordant largement de la zone incriminée.

Non, pas de doute. Même si ses hormones étaient soi-disant en train de redevenir normales, il ressentait parfaitement ces douces ondées chaudes qui naissaient lentement mais sûrement et se répandaient en lui. Ces vagues qu’il savait pouvoir devenir si puissantes et dévastatrices étaient là, bel et bien là. Et ce désir aussi, cette envie, de sentir les mains de Naruto partout sur lui, pleinement, caressantes, fiévreuses, sulfureuses. Alors soit ses hormones lui jouaient un mauvais tour, soit... soit... il en avait vraiment envie... lui.

Le souvenir d’une de ses discussions avec Néji lui revint. Le porteur du byakugan lui avait fait remarquer que ses hormones avait bon dos, et s’il en croyait ses réactions actuelles, il était fort possible que celui-ci ait eu raison... Parce qu’il avait envie de plus que ces chastes caresses... Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi l’idée même que quelqu’un d’autre que lui ne le touche de cette façon le révulsait ? Pourquoi ces envies là ? Un léger soupir désabusé lui échappa. De toute façon ça ne changeait pas vraiment, le blond avait toujours été le seul à le faire réagir, d’une manière ou d’une autre... Même s’il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ce constat... troublant.

Naruto étouffa un sourire soulagé. Alors qu’il massait généreusement la peau de son compagnon, l’intérieur de ces cuisses couleur de gypse, le corps de Sasuke réagissait. C’était idiot, mais ça le rassurait. Ça voulait dire que quelque part, que de ce côté là, malgré l’accouchement pour le moins douloureux et impressionnant, tout fonctionnait encore, comme avant. Il se sentit coupable de prendre son brun un peu en traître, mais il avait eu besoin de cette confirmation. 

Coulant un regard vers le visage visiblement plongé dans une profonde réflexion intense, Naruto décida de pousser un peu plus loin son investigation. Il connaissait le corps de Sasuke alourdi par la présence de leurs jumeaux dans son ventre, mais il ne savait pas ce que ça donnerait maintenant que leurs enfants étaient nés. Il releva un peu plus haut la tenue d’hôpital, toujours avec autant de douceur et de précaution. Le torse glabre se dévoila sous ses yeux, avec ses deux aréoles rosées.

Reprenant toujours le prétexte du tube de crème, déjà bien entamé, il déposa une noisette de texture blanche à l’odeur légèrement médicamenteuse sur le bout de ses doigts et osa les poser sur la pointe d’un mamelon gonflé et un peu irrité. Il se souvenait encore du fou rire qui avait bien failli lui échapper quand il avait découvert pour la première fois les sparadraps renforcés de coton sous le tissu du kimono de son amant. Il savait d’expérience que les deux bulbes rosâtres étaient particulièrement sensibles.

Son souffle fit un accroc dans sa respiration quand il sentit les pulpes chaudes se poser sur son torse. A quel moment Naruto avait-il découvert sa poitrine ? Son bassin bascula insidieusement vers l’avant alors que son dos se creusait sensiblement sur le matelas. Une courte plainte sourde et souffreteuse s’échappa de ses lèvres mordillées quand les vagues qui ondoyaient au creux de ses reins s’intensifièrent. Oui, il désirait Naruto... Il avait envie de lui, qu’il le touche, qu’il lui fasse encore toutes ces choses... Et il savait de moins en moins quoi faire de tout ça.

Naruto ne s’attarda pas plus. Il n’avait pas besoin de plus. Il enduisit rapidement de crème les deux monticules maltraités et remit en place la tenue d’hôpital et le drap, refermant le tube de crème et le déposant sur la table de chevet non loin de là. Il aurait tout le temps de réapprendre à connaître le corps de son amour quand ils seraient à la maison, si tant est que Sasuke le désire lui aussi. Il savait que son corps réagissait, mais il n’était pas sûr que les choses soient aussi claires qu’elles l’étaient pour lui pour le nukenin.

Il n’eut que le temps d’en arriver à ces conclusions que des pleurs vagissant retentirent dans le calme de la chambre aseptisée, lui rappelant également qu’il y avait deux nouveaux facteurs, et de taille, à rajouter dans son équation. Les jumeaux se réveillèrent dans un concert de pleurs déchirants, accaparant toute son attention. Le réveil des deux nourrissons donna lieu à un petit remue ménage auquel Naruto fit vaillamment face. Le jinchuriki se dédoubla et changea son fils et sa fille, leur donnant ensuite le biberon. Pour une fois, les couleurs des grenouillères ne déclenchèrent aucune crise de larme, le brun définitivement absorbé et absent.

Un soupir satisfait s'éleva de la bouche du nouveau papa, Sayuki et Makoto étant à nouveau dans leurs berceaux, paisiblement rendormis sous ses bons soins. Il se retourna vers le lit et un sourire attendri et amoureux fleurit sur ses lèvres. Sasuke s’était également endormi, sa tête calée tout contre sa couette colorée que le brun avait inconsciemment stockée le long de son corps, s’y agrippant dans son sommeil. Naruto caressa les mèches brunes, son geste faisant s’enfoncer le visage pâle et détendu plus profondément encore dans les plis de l’édredon avec un grognement de bien-être.

~ oOo ~

Naruto poussa une exclamation de contentement joyeux :  
\- Enfin à la maison !  
Il entra dans la petite bâtisse, portant sa fille dans ses bras, Sasuke sur ses talons, leur fils soigneusement lové contre lui. L’équipe de surveillance au grand complet suivait derrière eux, transportant avec eux le sac de maternité et la couette bariolée. L’hôte du démon renard était authentiquement heureux de ramener ici toute sa petite famille.

La nuit était tombée sur le village, leur permettant d’effectuer le trajet en toute tranquillité et avec une discrétion bien plus grande que quand ils l’avaient fait quelques jours plus tôt. Naruto se dirigea vers la chambre de ses enfants, préparée pour les accueillir par ses clones qui avaient complété le matériel qui manquait pour pouvoir y accueillir deux bébés.   
\- Et voilà ma toute belle, te voilà enfin chez toi, dans ta chambre ! lança-t-il fièrement à sa fille quand il la déposa dans l’un des petits lits à barreaux.

Sa fille s’agita un peu puis se rendormit alors qu’il la bordait soigneusement dans une petite couverture rose pâle ornée de petits nuages blancs. Sasuke entra à son tour dans la pièce, surprit de voir que le jinchuriki avait anticipé leur retour et s’était occupé de tous les détails. Un deuxième lit, une deuxième table à langer et une deuxième petite commode occupaient la chambre, à l’identique des meubles qu’ils avaient choisis ensemble en premier.

Naruto lui décocha un sourire radieux et sortit de la pièce, sûrement pour échanger quelques mots avec les cinq ninjas qui les avaient raccompagnés et reprendraient très bientôt leurs postes dans le jardin. Avant de partir, son ancien coéquipier avait pris soin de le débarrasser de la cape sombre qui l’enveloppait. Sasuke laissa son regard errer sur le mobilier, presque admiratif. Naruto n’avait pas quitté son chevet durant tout le temps qu’il était resté à l’hôpital, prenant à peine le temps de rentrer pour se changer et prendre une douche, et pourtant, il avait quand même prévu tout ça, pour leur retour. 

Il se pencha pour déposer son fils dans le petit lit aux draps bleu ciel. Kakashi l’avait porté durant tout le trajet, ne le lui confiant que sur le pas du portail. Tsunade avait accepté de le laisser quitter l’hôpital plus tôt à condition qu’il fasse extrêmement attention. Et Naruto avait appliqué à la lettre, ne lui laissant même pas transporter l’édredon bariolé qui l’avait suivi il ne savait trop comment jusqu’à la grande clinique, les cinq ninjas se liguant à lui pour être certains qu’il ne forcerait pas en marchant pour rentrer.

Quand le dos frêle du nourrisson effleura le matelas, le bébé ouvrit de grands yeux surpris alors qu’il le pensait paisiblement endormi et se mit à brailler. Sasuke, étonné, reprit l’enfant contre lui et ce dernier s’apaisa peu à peu, lovant sa frimousse poupine dans les plis du yukata paternel. Dubitatif, l’héritier de la pupille à virgule attendit quelques minutes que son fils se rendorme. Lorsqu’il fut certain que c’était bien le cas, il fit une nouvelle tentative... qui eut le même résultat.

Les petits cris vagissants cessèrent à nouveau dés que petit bonhomme fut blotti dans le giron de Sasuke. Les yeux noirs du jeune homme fixèrent les petits yeux bleus clairs du nourrisson, celui-ci le regardant avec insistance. Résigné le jeune père s’assit dans le rocking-chair présent dans la pièce, gardant précieusement son fils contre lui. Le fauteuil se balança doucement au rythme que lui donna l’adolescent, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres quand les orbes azur se refermèrent.  
\- Dis donc toi... Tu ne comptes quand même pas passer la nuit comme ça, si ? souffla le brun, attendri. 

Il ne fit pourtant rien pour recoucher Makoto dans son lit, son regard ne le quittant pas. Son fils... La même émotion qu’il avait ressenti en tenant sa fille dans ses bras à la maternité l’étreignit. Son fils... Il avait une touffe de cheveux noirs, aussi noirs que les siens, sur le haut de son crâne. Du bout du doigt, il caressa le visage paisible du petit être qui visiblement le prenait pour un berceau. Il était papa... C’était une sensation si étrange et tellement... puissante. 

\- Sas’ke ?!   
La voix grave et basse le sortit de sa contemplation, lui faisant relever la tête vers Naruto qui lui souriait tendrement.   
\- Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ? demanda le blond.  
-... Hn... 

Avec précaution, Sasuke se releva et déposa son fils dans son lit, prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller. Le petit bonhomme ronchonna doucement quand les bras paternels le lâchèrent, mais ne se réveilla point, restant cette fois au pays des songes. Les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre, non sans allumer le babyphone qui leur permettrait d’entendre ce qu’il se passait dans la pièce. Naruto passa son bras autour de la taille de Sasuke et lui embrassa légèrement la tempe, l’entraînant dans leur propre chambre pour se coucher. 

Le lendemain, Tsunade avala une gorgée de saké pour se donner du courage avant d’aller affronter les deux vieux séniles du conseil. Quelques minutes plus tard, assise face à eux, elle leur annonça la naissance de Makoto et Sayuki Uzumaki, les jumeaux du couple Uchiwa-Uzumaki. Elle retint un sourire moqueur en voyant la tête plus que surprise de ses deux vis-à-vis.   
\- Des jumeaux ! s’exclama Koharu, choquée.

\- Des faux jumeaux, pour être exacte. Une fille et un garçon. Le choix du Roi, précisa la Godaime.   
\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne nous l’ai pas dit plus tôt ? rugit Koharu.  
\- Tout simplement parce que je l’ignorais moi-même. Le chakra de Kyuubi, associé à celui des deux parents, rendait illisible toute échographie. Et je n’ai toujours entendue qu’un seul battement de cœur. Maintenant que j’y pense, je le trouvais assez fort pour un cœur de fœtus. Mais vu le patrimoine génétique, je ne m’inquiétais pas outre mesure, répliqua calmement la blonde. 

\- Ils sont donc nés aujourd’hui, le vingt-et-un juin ? dit Homura.  
\- Pas exactement, contredit la sannin. En fait Sasuke et ses enfants ont regagné leur logis hier soir. Les enfants sont nés le quatorze juin, à vingt-deux heure pour Sayuki et vingt-deux heure trente pour Makoto.   
Les deux vieillards fixèrent, estomaqués, la Hokage, qui leur parlait d’un ton tranquille. Leur plan d’éliminer l’Uchiwa durant son séjour à la maternité tombait à l’eau. 

Leur équipe d’ANBU les avait prévenu que le brun partait à l’hôpital, mais ils leur avaient aussi affirmé l’avoir vu repartir quelques heures plus tard, un blond énergique et l’équipe de Tsunade le raccompagnant en lui disant que tout allait bien et que ce n’était qu’une fausse alerte. La surveillance de la maison n’avait rien donné d’anormal, le petit couple vivant sa vie comme à son habitude. 

Tsunade fut obligée de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant les expressions incrédules des deux membres du conseil. Son plan avait fonctionné à la perfection. Après la naissance plus que mouvementée, Kakashi et elle-même avaient décidés d’éloigner les ANBU du conseil de la chambre où se reposait l’Uchiwa, préférant que le conseil en sache le moins possible. Le ninja copieur et son équipe avaient donc repris le chemin de la maison, accompagnés de deux clones de Naruto, dont l’un transformé en Sasuke enceinte. 

Le chakra quasi inépuisable du jinchuriki avait permis de jouer la comédie durant six jours entiers, dupant ainsi le conseil et son équipe de surveillance. Le séjour de la petite famille à la maternité avait donc été paisible et loin de tout danger. Et au vu de la tête déconfite que faisaient les deux singes face à elle, la Godaime se dit qu’elle avait eu plus que raison de se méfier. Ces deux-là n’auraient pas hésité à agir s’ils en avaient eu l’occasion. 

Se reprenant, Koharu s’enquit de la santé des deux enfants et de l’essence de leur chakra. La plantureuse blonde répondit triomphalement :  
\- J’ignore encore qu’elle est l’essence de leur chakra, mais il y a une certitude, ils ne possèdent ni l’un, ni l’autre la moindre parcelle du chakra de Kyuubi. Celui-ci n’a semble-t-il pas imprégné les fœtus, juste crée une enveloppe protectrice autour d’eux durant la grossesse. 

La déception fut largement visible sur les visages parcheminés des deux vieillards. Ils avaient pourtant espéré que la progéniture du jinchuriki porterait le chakra démoniaque. Il était encore trop tôt pour savoir si les enfants seraient porteurs du sharingan, Itachi lui-même ne s’y était éveillé qu’à l’âge de huit ans. Et c’était le plus précoce à ce jour.   
\- Et maintenant que comptez vous faire de Sasuke Uchiwa ? demanda la blonde. 

Les deux conseillers échangèrent un regard entendu et Koharu répondit d’une voix froide et claquante :  
\- Nous allons y réfléchir. Après tout, il nous a donné des informations, et a éliminé quelques ennemis du village. Cependant, sa désertion et l’assassinat de Danzo ne peuvent pas rester impunis. Nous te ferons part de notre décision dés que nous l’aurons prise. 

Pas convaincue du tout, Tsunade prit congé du conseil. Elle avait d’ors et déjà ordonné à Kakashi de maintenir une surveillance accrue autour de la maison. Sa confiance en ces deux roublards était inexistante. Elle espérait que l’Uchiwa récupérerait rapidement ses capacités, parce qu’en cas d’attaque il serait un atout non négligeable, et ce même sans pouvoir activer de jutsu. Il lui restait maintenant à annoncer l’heureux événement aux amis de son protégé. Là encore, elle aurait bien besoin d’un petit verre de remontant alcoolisé. 

Shizune fixait, anxieuse, les jeunes gens debout devant le bureau de leur supérieure hiérarchique. Les équipes huit, dix, neuf ainsi que Sakura et Sai attendaient que la reine des limaces leur expose les raisons pour lesquelles elle les avait convoqués ici tous ensemble. Chacun avait sa théorie, certains pensaient à une attaque du village, d’autres une mission de sauvetage, et d’autres encore ne pensaient rien, préférant ne pas spéculer inutilement. 

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Tsunade commença à parler.  
\- Vous tous ici, savez que Naruto suit un entraînement particulier avec Kakashi et Yamato. En fait, ce n’est pas tout à fait exact, et si je vous ai convoqué aujourd’hui c’est pour vous dire la vérité sur ce qu’il se passe. Sachez que je ne le fais qu’à la demande de Naruto. 

Elle marqua une pause, jugeant du regard les réactions des jeunes shinobi dans son bureau. Ils étaient tendus et attendaient la suite en silence.   
\- Il y a environ six mois, en revenant de son entraînement avec Killer-Bee, Naruto a ramassé quelqu’un d’inconscient sur le bord de la route et l’a ramené au village, reprit la blonde. Suite à un examen approfondi, j’ai découvert que cette personne attendait un enfant, et le père de cet enfant n’est autre que Naruto. 

Le silence choqué qui accueilli la nouvelle fut brutalement brisé par le bruit sourd d’un corps tombant au sol. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Hinata, inanimée, étalée sur le parquet du bureau de la Hokage. Shizune se précipita et la ranima, l’asseyant sur une chaise, craignant un nouvel évanouissement à la suite du discours de sa compagne. Avec un soupir désabusé, Tsunade reprit ses explications laborieuses.

\- Durant tous ces mois, Naruto a vécu avec la personne qui portait son enfant dans une maison à l’écart du village. L’accouchement a eu lieu, il y a une semaine, et j’ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Naruto est l’heureux papa de faux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon.   
Une chape de plomb tomba sur la pièce. La plantureuse chef du village caché de la feuille profita que ses subordonnés soient trop choqués pour réagir pour leur asséner l’ultime nouvelle.

\- J’ai composé une équipe qui est en charge de la surveillance de Naruto, de la personne avec qui il est en couple ainsi que de leurs enfants. Vous pourrez leur rendre visite dès demain si vous le souhaitez.  
\- Mais qui est la mère des jumeaux ? demanda Ino qui coula un regard curieux vers Sakura qui se tenait bien droite, ne montrant aucune émotion. 

\- Justement, j’allais y venir, soupira la Godaime. En fait la personne que Naruto a ramené et qui a porté ses enfants, n’est autre que...  
Son regard noisette scruta sévèrement les visages curieux des amis de son protégé, avant de lâcher ce qu’elle savait être une véritable bombe :  
-... Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le bruit des mâchoires qui tombèrent brutalement au sol fut assourdissant. Shizune n’eut que le temps de rattraper Hinata avant qu’elle ne touche à nouveau le sol, la nouvelle ayant eu raison de son état de veille. Ino se tourna brutalement vers son amie aux cheveux roses et lui demanda inquiète :  
\- Tu le savais ? 

Sakura plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son amie d’enfance et, calmement, répondit :  
\- Depuis le début.   
Une veine pulsa furieusement sur le front de la blonde qui s’exclama :  
\- Et tu ne m’as rien dit ! Traîtresse ! Sasuke-kun était dans le village depuis tout ce temps, et tu l’as gardé pour toi toute seule !

Sai se permit d’intervenir entre les deux amies :  
\- Techniquement, je crois plutôt que c’est Naruto qui a gardé Sasuke-kun pour lui tout seul.   
Kiba serra ses poings, rageur, avant de s’adresser, furieux, à la sanin :  
\- Et vous l’avez laissé revenir ? Ce traître ! Après tout ce qu’on a enduré pour le ramener, les missions et tout le reste ! Tous ces efforts pour rien ! Lui qui a juré la perte de Konoha !

Shino posa une main apaisante sur l’épaule du propriétaire d’Akamaru. Lui, il espérait seulement que le brun se souviendrait de son prénom. Choji plongea sa main dans son sempiternel paquet de chips, en avalant une pleine poignée, dubitatif. Il verrait bien ce que Shikamaru en pensait, mais son petit doigt lui disait que la fameuse mission de surveillance au sein du village que son ami effectuait devait probablement beaucoup à voir à faire avec cette histoire.

Lee ne put s’empêcher de prendre une pose énergique, s’extasiant sur la fougue de la jeunesse dont avait fait preuve son ami blond, même si ça le surprenait un peu d’apprendre quelles voix avaient emprunté cette fougue. Tenten posa sa main sous son menton, songeuse, puis dévisagea la sanin légendaire avant d’exprimer tout haut ses interrogations.  
\- Dites, Tsunade-sama, si je ne m’abuse Sasuke était un homme aux dernières nouvelles, non ? Alors comment il a fait pour “tomber enceinte” et “porter” un enfant ? Est-ce qu’il a changé de sexe pendant son absence et ses tribulations chez Orochimaru ?

Sai intervint une deuxième fois, certain de détenir une information capitale, qui pourrait aider la jeune fille.  
\- Ah non, nous avons pu constater que Sasuke-kun est toujours un homme, même si effectivement dans ce cas précis, il joue plutôt le rôle de la femme.   
Tsunade passa une main sur son front, fatiguée, avant de répondre à la disciple de Gai.   
\- C’est dû à sa préparation en tant que futur réceptacle d’Orochimaru.

Tenten ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire, se tournant vers ses deux camarades féminines qui se disputaient toujours à voix basse.  
\- Et bien ! Il devait être beau votre Sasuke-kun, enceinte jusqu’aux yeux ! Au revoir l’idole masculine qui faisait battre vos cœurs de midinettes ! Ah Ah Ah Ah...  
Sai se sentit en devoir d’intervenir encore une fois pour éclairer les lanternes décidément bien obscures de ses consœurs.  
\- En fait, il était réellement magnifique. La grossesse lui allait vraiment bien. Je crois que Sasuke-kun est ce genre de personne à qui de toute façon, tout va extraordinairement bien tellement ils sont naturellement beaux.

Kiba regarda éberlué ses camarades et asséna un grand coup de poing sur le bureau de la Godaime, s’exclamant de manière virulente :  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fout de tout ça ! Cet enfoiré nous a trahi et il revient la bouche en cœur et sous prétexte qu’il s’est fait engrosser on devrait lui dérouler le tapis rouge et tout lui pardonner ! Je ne suis pas d’accord !

Shino qui n’avait encore rien dit, calma la colère de son coéquipier :  
\- Je ne pense pas que c’est ce qu’il s’est passé. De plus, Tsunade-sama n’a pas encore parlé de réintégration ou de pardon. Naruto est notre ami et jusqu’à présent nous avons toujours pu nous fier à son jugement. Faisons lui encore confiance, il connaît Sasuke mieux que personne, il saura nous dire s’il faut se méfier ou pas. Rien ne nous dit que l’Uchiwa n’est pas revenu à de meilleures dispositions envers le village. 

L’Inuzuka croisa les bras sur son torse et déclara boudeur :  
\- Mouais ! Moi je me méfie quand même ! Hein, Akamaru ?  
Le canidé ainsi interpellé aboya bruyamment en réponse, approuvant visiblement les propos de son maître.   
-... Moi, je suis contente pour Naruto-kun... 

La voix éthérée d’Hinata ramena l’attention de tous sur elle, la faisant rougir jusqu’aux oreilles.   
-... J’irai leur rendre visite demain... J’ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemblent leurs bébés...   
Ino et Tenten, enthousiastes et curieuses, approuvèrent énergiquement, commençant d’ors et déjà à spéculer sur l’apparence des enfants et à se disputer sur les cadeaux qu’elles leurs amèneraient. 

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour votre information : Sayuki signifie Petite neige, et Makoto signifie Sincérité.  
> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 22 :… Les choses ne sont pas forcément plus simples.  
> Même si les obstacles et les difficultés disparaissent, Sasuke a toujours une décision à prendre... Décidera-t-il de s’engager définitivement dans ce chemin de traverse sur lequel il se retrouve...


	22. ... les choses ne sont pas forcément plus simples.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même si les obstacles et les difficultés disparaissent, Sasuke a toujours une décision à prendre... Décidera-t-il de s’engager définitivement dans ce chemin de traverse sur lequel il se retrouve...

Naruto se débattit vaillamment, ses doigts se collant inévitablement sur les sparadraps de la couche. Makoto bougeait ses petites jambes, ne lui facilitant pas la tâche. Quand il le retourna sur le ventre, le petit bonhomme tenta vainement de relever la tête avant de protester énergiquement contre le traitement qu’il subissait.   
\- Attends, j’arrive ! Si tu ne gigotais pas autant aussi, ça serait plus simple ! tempéra Naruto. 

Sur la table à langer d’à côté, Sasuke finissait d’habiller Sayuki. La petite fille s’était laissée manipuler sans rien dire, regardant fixement celui qui lui avait donné la vie de ses petits yeux bleus de plus en plus foncés. Ses mèches blondes se dressaient sur son crâne dans tous les sens, encadrant son visage poupin. Une fois qu’elle fut vêtue d’une grenouillère blanche et mauve, Sasuke la prit dans ses bras, soutenant bien sa tête encore fragile. 

Le jeune père à la chevelure noir de jais observa la lutte, toujours d’actualité, entre Naruto et leur fils dans le procédé d’habillage. Le blond ne renonçait pas et bataillait avec âpreté dans ce qui pourtant était une manœuvre des plus simples à ce qu’il lui paraissait. En tout cas, lui, n’avait eu aucun problème. Pourtant, le blond s’était longuement entraîné avec le poupon et avait pratiqué bien plus que lui quand il était alité à l’hôpital. Un petit rictus moqueur et victorieux se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres.

\- Besoin d’aide, usuratonkachi ? lança-t-il au valeureux ninja aux prises avec une couche, une grenouillère et un bébé et qui n’arrivait pas à assembler les trois.  
Le jinchuriki ainsi interpellé tourna la tête et se figea en voyant leur fille parfaitement habillée et calme dans les bras de l’homme de sa vie, qui clairement se foutait de lui. Vexé, le blond ronchonna :  
\- Tu as pris la plus calme, ça ne compte pas. La prochaine fois, on échange !

\- … Tsss ! lança le brun avant de sortir de la chambre, abandonnant sans scrupule son ancien coéquipier sur le champ de bataille.   
Sa fille toujours dans les bras, il se dirigea vers le séjour et l’installa dans le petit transat molletonné recouvert de tissu rose pâle dont le tour gris était orné de ronds roses et blancs. Ayant enfin les mains libres, il prépara le biberon de sa si sage petite demoiselle des neiges.

Quand Naruto arriva enfin dans le séjour, ce fut pour voir Sayuki appuyée sur le torse de Sasuke, sa frimousse posée sur l’épaule de celui-ci. Le biberon vide dans les mains pâles le renseigna sur le fait que sa fille venait très certainement de finir de manger. Alors que les lèvres fines et à peine rosées de son amour s’ouvraient, probablement pour faire une remarque sarcastique, un rot sonore retentit. Un grand sourire étira la bouche du blond quand une tâche de liquide blanc se forma sur le tee-shirt noir de Sasuke. 

Laissant le bébé sous la garde d’un blond qui s’était dédoublé, le descendant du clan décimé entra dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec Naruto pour se changer. Ses fouilles dans le placard intégré dans le mur derrière les parois coulissantes blanc crème, le laissèrent interdit. Alors qu’il cherchait un t-shirt sur l’étagère, celui qu’il sortit lui resta entre les doigts et le plongea dans une intense introspection. C’était un haut gris fermé par une fermeture éclair, celui qu’il portait quand Naruto l’avait trouvé inanimé au pays des Glaces, celui qu’il avait continué à porter au début de sa grossesse.

Ses poings se serrèrent sur le tissu. Sa vengeance, sa haine et sa rage le frappèrent de plein fouet, renaissant en lui aussi vivaces qu’avant. Il avait juré de détruire ce village, il avait promis de tuer chacun de ses habitants, en commençant par Naruto. Et maintenant ? Maintenant que ses enfants étaient là, tout avait changé. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas leur faire du mal à eux, ses enfants. Mais il voulait toujours la peau du conseil. A tout prix ! 

S’il s’attaquait au conseil, Naruto se mettrait-il en travers de sa route ? Probablement. En plus il le lui avait promis, il serait le premier habitant de Konoha à périr de sa main. Et tout comme le blond, il n’avait qu’une parole ! Pourtant... il n’avait jamais pu tuer Naruto, il avait essayé. Mais, jamais il n’avait réussi. Même alors que celui-ci était inconscient après que Kyuubi l’ait agressé, il n’avait pas pu. Une force mystérieuse avait stoppé son geste.

Mais, s’il ne se vengeait pas... pourrait-il vraiment vivre ici ? A Konoha ? Que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait plus, il était perdu... encore. Il n’avait plus d’avenir, plus de rêve, tout avait été enseveli par sa haine, la vérité sur son frère et le massacre de son clan. Tous ses rêves étaient dans le passé, la seule chose le faisant se sentir encore vivant n’étant plus que la vengeance. Et aujourd’hui ? Avait-il un avenir ici ? Avec ses enfants ? Était-ce là qu’était sa place ? Avec Naruto ? 

Naruto... Au fil des missions, il était devenu son ami le plus proche, bien qu’il s’en soit défendu. Le blond était même son meilleur ami, son rival de toujours. A l’heure actuelle, après tous ces mois passés ensemble, qu’étaient-ils au juste ? Naruto l’aimait, il le lui avait dit. Et lui ? Il ressentait quoi pour... le père de ses enfants... De l’amitié ? Un peu plus que cela ? Du désir... ça c’était certain... Un peu trop peut-être... Mais avec tout ça, ce n’était pas vraiment plus clair.

Quelque part il l’admirait, Naruto avait réussi là où lui avait échoué. Il avait réussi à pardonner le mal qui lui avait été infligé, même si jamais il ne le lui dirait. A ses côtés il se sentait bien, aimé, protégé... vivant. Ce crétin illuminait ses ténèbres, comme personne d’autre n’aurait pu le faire. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa, tout cela ne l’aidait nullement à savoir s’il devait rester ou partir. Dans les deux cas, il souffrirait. Dans les deux cas, il ferait souffrir Naruto et leurs enfants. 

Un cri le tira de ses réflexions. Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt blanc et retourna dans le séjour d’où Naruto l’appelait. Sur l’injonction du blond il s’installa dans son canapé crème, c’était vrai qu’il était fatigué, son bas-ventre le tiraillait, et être trop longtemps debout ne lui réussissait pas vraiment. Il espéra que cela passerait vite et qu’il pourrait reprendre l’entraînement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les transats près de lui, où reposaient son fils et sa fille. Ils étaient si petits, si innocents. 

Perdu dans la contemplation des deux nourrissons, il ne vit pas son ami venir à lui. Aussi fut-il surpris quand celui-ci se glissa dans son dos, l’appuyant contre son torse et l’enveloppant de ses bras puissants. Pourquoi était-il si bien dans cette étreinte bien plus qu’amicale ? Pourquoi son odeur l'apaisait presque instantanément quand il la sentait ? Sa chaleur, sa présence rayonnante... il avait envie de s’y fondre et de ne plus jamais en ressortir... 

\- Tu es encore tout pâle... Dors, ça va te faire du bien. souffla Naruto à l’oreille de celui qu’il aimait tant.   
\- … Hn...   
La réponse monosyllabique le fit sourire. Attendri, il regarda le visage aux traits aristocratiques se détendre au fur et à mesure que son brun sombrait dans le sommeil, ses doigts recherchant inconsciemment les siens. Il se pencha jusqu’à effleurer les lèvres fines et à peine rosées, un léger soupir de bien-être échappant à son bien aimé dans la manœuvre, leurs index et leurs majeurs se nouant les uns aux autres. 

Naruto et Sasuke étaient tranquillement installés sur le sofa, Makoto appuyé sur l’épaule du brun qui lui massait doucement le dos pour l’aider à faire son rot, Sayuki sur celle du jinchuriki. Un torchon ingénieusement placé sous les nourrissons afin que les risques de régurgitations ne tâchent pas les vêtements de leurs parents. C’était un moment en famille tout ce qu’il y avait de plus paisible, mais qui fut rapidement troublé.

La sonnette de la porte d’entrée retentit, et le porteur du sharingan haussa un sourcil. L’hôte du démon renard se leva, surpris et se dirigea vers le vestibule. Une cacophonie d’exclamations bruyantes résonna dans la petite maison, ne disant absolument rien qui vaille à l’héritier de la pupille à virgule.   
\- Oh qu’il est mignon ce bébé !  
\- C’est ta fille ? C’est fou ce qu’elle te ressemble !

Naruto revint dans le salon, accompagné d’une cohorte d’invités surprises que Sasuke gratifia d’un regard polaire, son fils se mettant à vagir tout contre son oreille. Tenten, Ino et Hinata accompagnées de Sakura tournaient autour du blond, comme des abeilles autour d’un pot de miel, le complimentant sur Sayuki. Derrière elles suivaient Lee, Shoji, Shino, Kiba et bien sûr son chien Akamaru. L’épiderme de Sasuke se hérissa instinctivement. C’était quoi ça, une invasion ?

En un instant, il se retrouva pris lui aussi dans le tourbillon féminin, les compliments extatiques se bousculant et se mélangeant en une mélopée dérangeante.  
\- Qu’il est mignon !  
\- Oh vous avez vu ? Il est brun, comme son père.  
\- Ah non, tu voulais plutôt dire comme sa mère.  
Ino et Sakura pouffèrent bêtement sur le jeu de mots qu’elles venaient de faire.

Une montagne de petits paquets colorés commença à envahir la table basse. Sakura s’empara de Makoto, faisant monter d’un cran supplémentaire la tension du brun, dépossédé sans ménagement de la chair de sa chair, le fruit de ses entrailles. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se dirigea vers Naruto avec Ino sur ses talons qui kidnappa à son tour Sayuki, sans que le blond n’élève la moindre protestation. Un coup de poing dans son épaule détourna l’attention de Sasuke de cette vision cauchemardesque.

\- Alors comme ça t’es de retour, hein ! On n’y croyait plus tu sais, sauf Naruto bien sûr ! lança Kiba.  
\- … Hn...  
Shino suivit derrière et salua brièvement le nukenin.  
\- Sasuke.  
\- … Shino, répondit laconiquement le brun, interpellé par le jeune homme aux insectes.

L’adolescent en question se retourna vers le dresseur canin et Naruto non loin de là.  
\- Vous voyez, lui au moins, il se souvient de mon prénom ! N’est-ce pas Naruto ! Alors que pourtant il a quitté le village pendant plus de trois ans !  
Les mains fines furent tout à coup secouées dans une étreinte puissante.  
\- Tu es aussi resplendissant que le dragon de jade qui éclot dans la fleur printanière de la jeunesse ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! s’exclama Lee plein d’entrain.

Hinata s’approcha tout doucement et le salua du bout des lèvres, rougissante. Elle lui remit en mains propres un petit paquet au papier argenté.  
\- Je Je suis con-tente que tu s-sois de re-tour. Na-Naruto s’est te-tellement en-tr-trainé pour te ramener.   
\- En tout cas, c’est une sacré surprise que toi et Naruto ayez des enfants ensemble. En même temps, c’est Naruto. Venant de sa part, on peut s’attendre à tout, rétorqua Tenten.

Naruto conversait bruyamment avec ses amis, ravi de les voir tous réunis ici, chez eux. Sasuke serra les poings et se dirigea d’un pas ferme vers Sakura qui retenait toujours son fils en otage, échangeant de nouveaux commentaires élogieux avec Ino qui avait en main l’autre nourrisson. Il récupéra in-extremis Makoto et s’éloigna de l’attroupement sans un mot, jetant un léger froid dans l’agitation sympathique ambiante.

Akamaru s’approcha de lui, lui coupant toute possibilité de retraite vers la chambre des enfants. Sasuke vit avec stupeur le grand chien blanc, ayant du mal à faire le rapprochement avec le chiot qui tenait sur la tête de l’Inuzuka par le passé. Le gros chien blanc renifla le petit bonhomme qu’il tenait fermement contre son torse, puis une grande langue visqueuse balaya la petite frimousse. Les yeux du jeune père s’écarquillèrent puis se froissèrent de colère. S’il avait eu accès à son chakra, il aurait probablement foudroyé la bête dans l’instant.

\- … Dégage...   
Le chien s’assit devant lui, lui barrant clairement le passage, son haleine fétide s’écrasant sur le menton de l’héritier du clan décimé. Naruto, apercevant la scène du coin de l’œil, se dirigea vers le brun dont l’énervement était palpable.  
\- T’inquiète pas. Il ne va pas lui faire de mal, il veut juste lui dire bonjour. dit le jinchuriki pour apaiser son amour.

Le torrent de larmes qui dévala soudain les joues pâles le figea sur place, un sanglot sonore résonnant dans la pièce. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui étreignait fortement son fils contre lui tout en pleurant bruyamment. Face à lui, Akamaru pencha légèrement la tête et geignit doucement, ne comprenant pas la détresse subite de l’adolescent. Naruto serra son brun éploré dans ses bras, comprenant à travers les hoquets larmoyants que celui-ci ne savait même pas pour quelle obscure raison il réagissait ainsi. 

\- Ben... Qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrive à celui-là ? demanda Kiba choqué. Il a peur des chiens ?   
Sakura soupira en regardant les deux garçons disparaître dans le couloir menant aux chambres, et expliqua calmement :  
\- C’est le baby-blues ! C’est assez effrayant de voir un ninja de son envergure ainsi, non ? 

\- C’est normal... ça ira mieux dans quelques jours... je suis sûre que Sasuke-kun redeviendra le ninja si doué que l’on connaît, dit calmement Hinata. Je le trouve très courageux d’avoir supporté tout ça.   
Les yeux de ses camarades s’écarquillèrent, surpris devant les propos de l’héritière du clan Hyuga. Seul Shino resta impassible et se contenta de dire :  
\- C’est vrai que servir d’incubateur à d’autres vies que la sienne n’est pas toujours facile. 

Kiba frappa l’épaule de son coéquipier et lui lança goguenard :  
\- Tu ne serais pas en train de comparer tes insectes avec ces deux bébés quand même ! Ah Naruto, bon tu nous sers à boire ! Faut qu’on les fête ces naissances !  
Le blond sourit largement à son ami et lui indiqua où étaient les verres. Récupérant sa fille des bras d’Ino, il alla retrouver Sasuke qui s’était calfeutré dans leur chambre. 

Il trouva son brun, étendu sur le lit, Makoto niché tout contre lui. En douceur, il déposa Sayuki sur le matelas et caressa la chevelure noire de jais de l’élu de son coeur.   
\- Je vais les rejoindre, reste là et repose toi, tu en as besoin, lui murmura-t-il.   
Sasuke essuya une ultime larme fugitive de ses yeux rougis et profita du fait que Naruto était penché pour attraper sa nuque et le rapprocher de lui, écrasant de façon possessive ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Naruto rejoignit ses amis, le goût des lèvres fines encore sur les siennes. Il s’empressa de justifier l’absence de sa “moitié”, selon les termes goguenards de Kiba.   
\- Il est fatigué. L’accouchement a été difficile. Il a besoin de se reposer. Et on n’a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, ils nous ont réveillés trois fois.  
L’explication amena tout un tas d’exclamations et de remarques plus ou moins extasiées sur les deux nourrissons, chacun y allant de sa petite anecdote. Le jinchuriki se laissa entraîner dans le tourbillon des discussions, profitant de l’ambiance bon enfant qui régnait dans son salon.

Allongé sur le flanc, un bras relevé au dessus de la tête de Makoto, Sauke observait le sommeil paisible de ses enfants. Il sentait contre lui la chaleur dégagée par leurs petits corps, Sayuki posée juste sous son frère blottie contre le ventre paternel qui lui avait donné naissance. Leurs petits poings serrés posés de chaque côté de leurs têtes, leurs visages tournés vers leur père. Les deux bébés étaient si adorables. Comment ne pas s’y attacher ? Ses enfants... les siens...

Ce fut le bruit des conversations qui décrut qui le tira de son état semi-comateux. Il avait sombré dans le sommeil sans s’en apercevoir. La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit doucement, et le matelas bougea sous le poids d’un corps s’étendant face à lui. Joignant sa main à celle de son amour, Naruto sourit et souffla:  
\- Ils sont partis... Tu vas bien ?   
\- … Hn... bon débarras...

Le blond rit doucement, son brun n’était décidément pas des plus sociables.   
\- Merci... Merci de m’avoir donné d’aussi beaux enfants.   
Les yeux noirs s’agrandirent légèrement sous la surprise, avant que Sasuke ne soupire, touché malgré lui :  
\- … Usuratonkachi... 

~oOo~ 

La silhouette arpentait rageuse les rues du village. Comment ces deux malotrus osaient étaler ainsi leur bonheur sous ses yeux ! Elle ne pouvait le tolérer ! Ils devaient payer pour la souffrance qu’ils lui infligeaient ! Elle retint un cri de colère quand elle croisa une famille qui se promenait innocemment. Ils n’avaient pas le droit ! Elle ne permettrait pas que leur joie s’épanouisse ! Tant qu’il lui resterait un souffle de vie, elle ferait tout pour empêcher ça !

Naruto était désespéré ! Ce n’était pas possible d’être aussi têtu ! Ça ne faisait qu’une semaine et demi qu’il avait accouché, et Sasuke faisait déjà des pompes dans le jardin. Bon, admirer le torse d'albâtre de son amoureux en plein effort n’était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il n’était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne chose aussi tôt après la naissance. Mais rien n’y faisait, Monsieur Uchiwa n’en faisait qu’à sa tête !

Il avait bien tenté de le raisonner, arguant qu’il allait faire sauter les sutures de sa cicatrice, ce qui ne plairait nullement à Tsunade. Il n’avait obtenu pour toute réponse qu’un regard noir et meurtrier. Un soupir désabusé franchit ses lèvres. Il déposa son fils dans le transat posé sous la véranda aux côtés de sa sœur, et décida d’interrompre l'entraînement intensif que l’Uchiwa s’infligeait depuis déjà trois bonnes heures. 

\- Sas’ke ! Arrête ! Tu vas finir par te faire mal ! lança-t-il.  
Le brun changea d’exercice, sans même prendre la peine de réagir, et se mit à faire des abdominaux. Il devait absolument retendre la peau de son ventre, il ne supportait pas qu’elle soit flasque et molle.   
\- Allez, Sas’ke ! Et puis je t’aime bien moi avec quelques bourrelets !   
Naruto espéra que l’assurance qu’il restait désirable à ses yeux calmerait la frénésie sportive de son brun.

D’ailleurs celui-ci s’arrêta et se releva, se dirigeant vers lui d’un pas décidé.   
\- Ah ben quand même ! Tu ne devrais pas forcer autant, c’est …  
Mais le jinchuriki ne put finir sa phrase un poing dans sa mâchoire lui coupant efficacement la parole et le souffle. Choqué, il posa un regard éberlué sur son assaillant qui le fixa d’un air goguenard et satisfait avant de dire, un net soulagement audible dans sa voix :  
\- … Depuis le temps que j’en avais envie... ça fait du bien !   
Les yeux bleus s’étrécirent. Ah oui, il le prenait comme ça ? Pas de problème, il était son homme ! Sans sommation, il se jeta sur Sasuke bien décidé à lui faire mordre la poussière. 

Perchés dans les arbres du jardin, sur le faite du toit et le haut du mur d’enceinte, les cinq ninjas chargés de la surveillance du couple assistèrent amusés et admiratifs au combat entre les deux anciens coéquipiers. Même physiquement diminué et dans l’impossibilité de former des jutsu, Sasuke était impressionnant, et poussait Naruto toujours plus loin. Ils se firent la remarque qu’un Uchiwa en pleine possession de ses moyens, ça devait être quelque chose et qu’il n’y avait bien qu’un jinchuriki pour lui tenir tête.

Ça faisait du bien. Sentir ses muscles réagir et se tendre, répondre à ses pensées. Il avait passé tellement de jours avachi, affaibli, gêné par son ventre, dans l’incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit, que pouvoir enfin, oui, enfin se défouler était des plus agréable. Il n’avait certes pas accès à son chakra, mais du taijutsu était déjà un bon début. Il n’était pas en sucre, il n’était pas un être faible, il était un homme, un ninja, et retrouver enfin les sensations de l’afflux de sang dans ses veines, les mouvements précis et souples qui lui étaient coutumiers, était une véritable bénédiction. Naruto ne perdait rien pour attendre, il comptait bien l’étaler !

Naruto grinça des dents en stoppant un coup de pied particulièrement puissant et précis de son adversaire. Dire qu’il voulait le ménager un peu ! Cet enfoiré se donnait à fond, lui, le poussant à déployer toujours plus de force. Il croisa le regard noir, décidé et concentré, de son ancien coéquipier et eut un sourire. Oui, il voulait le ménager. Mais Sasuke ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure, et c’était bien pour ça qu’il aimait le combattre. Et puis ça lui avait manqué de pouvoir se mesurer à lui ! Enfin, ils allaient savoir lequel d’entre eux deux était le plus fort !

Ce soir là les deux garçons se couchèrent courbaturés et épuisés. Sayuki avait mit fin à leur affrontement musclé, leur réclamant énergiquement son biberon. Ils s’endormirent, leurs têtes à peine posées sur l’oreiller, le brun sur le flanc, son dos collé au torse du blond qui enserrait sa taille fine d’un bras possessif. Leur repos fut de courte durée, leurs enfants se rappelant à leurs bons souvenirs quelques heures plus tard. 

La vie poursuivit ainsi son cours dans la maisonnée, sous l’œil vigilant des shinobis détachés par Tsunade à leur surveillance et celui plus discret des ANBU du conseil. Chaque jour ou presque, un des amis du blond venait leur rendre visite, interrompant parfois leur séance d’entraînement devenue quotidienne. Plus d’une fois, Naruto trouva Sasuke endormi dans le rocking-chair, l’un des jumeaux reposant sur son torse. Plus d’une fois, Sasuke trouva Naruto endormi sur les coussins de la véranda, l’un de leurs enfants dans ses bras. 

Les interrogations du brun sur son avenir et ses sentiments pour le blond ne trouvaient toujours pas de réponse, et le blond appréhendait plus que tout le jour où son amour le quitterait. La fatigue qui les fauchait à peine couchés, réduisait fortement leur niveau d’intimité, ils n’allaient jamais plus loin que de chastes baisers depuis leur retour à la maison. L’un attendant que l’autre soit complètement remis et l’autre attendant que l’un fasse le premier pas. 

\- Félicitations.   
La voix calme de Gaara résonna dans le salon. Il était de passage à Konoha et était venu rendre visite à Naruto et Sasuke. Sur la route il avait rencontré Hinata et Sakura qui se rendaient elles aussi chez le couple et ils étaient arrivés ensemble. Sasuke remercia d’un signe de tête le Kazekage, tout en déballant une énième peluche. Décidément, ils s’étaient tous passés le mot ou quoi ? Heureusement qu’il avait fait don de la montagne pelucheuse que Naruto avait ramené un jour de ses courses, sinon il n’y aurait déjà plus de place pour les bébés dans la chambre. 

Naruto déposa un plateau chargé d’une théière fumante et cinq tasses sur la table basse et engagea la conversation avec ses amis. Le jeune Uchiwa écouta d’une oreille distraite les discussions des quatre autres, se retenant de grincer des dents en voyant les yeux énamourés que posait Hinata sur son blond. Constatant que Sayuki se tortillait dans son transat et commençait à grimacer, il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre pour la changer. 

Il en était à refermer d’une main experte la couche propre quand un léger raclement de gorge à la porte attira son attention. Debout sur le seuil, Gaara le regardait de cet air impassible qu’il avait toujours. Ne voyant aucun signe d’hostilité de la part du jeune père, le Kazekage entra dans la pièce, s’avançant jusqu’à se retrouver à côté du brun qui habillait la petite fille. Celle-ci, posée sur le ventre, relevait la tête le plus possible, cherchant à voir ce qu’il y avait autour d’elle. 

Le roux observa le porteur du sharingan qui manipulait le nourrisson avec précaution et habileté. La douceur de ses gestes le frappa, et il retint une remarque quand il vit la main pâle et fine chatouiller légèrement le ventre du bébé. S’il en croyait la tendresse qui perçait les orbes sombres, la paternité n’était pas un fardeau pour l’adolescent. Cela suffirait-il à le retenir à Konoha ? Seul l’avenir le leur dirait... 

\- Elle a tes yeux...   
La remarque de Gaara sortit Sasuke de son absence contemplative. Relevant la tête vers son interlocuteur, il acquiesça silencieusement. Oui, les yeux de Sayuki étaient rapidement devenus aussi noirs que les siens, contrairement à ceux de son frère qui les gardait obstinément bleus.   
\- Mais elle est blonde... comme Naruto...

Le jeune Uchiwa se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Oui, il avait remarqué que sa fille restait blonde. Où voulait en venir l’ancien jinchuriki ? Il n’était quand même pas venu juste pour lui dire ça, si ? Il incita son interlocuteur à donner le fond de sa pensée d’un simple regard.  
\- La lumière te va mieux que les ténèbres, finit par dire le chef du village caché du sable.   
Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogateur, signifiant à Gaara qu’il avait toute son attention.

\- Je n’ai jamais vu Naruto aussi heureux. C’est grâce à toi. Vous formez une jolie famille. J’aurais aimé que la mienne soit ainsi.   
\- Tu as encore ton frère et ta sœur, répondit platement le porteur du sharingan.  
\- Mais avoir des parents aimants, ce n’est pas la même chose. Ces deux enfants ont beaucoup de chance. J’espère qu’on aura l’occasion de se revoir dans d’autres circonstances tout aussi paisibles. 

Sur ces mots le Kazekage regagna le salon, laissant Sasuke seul avec sa fille dans les bras. Celui-ci posa un regard attendri sur Sayuki qui s’éveillait chaque jour un peu plus. Oui, lui aussi aimerait les voir grandir, mais il n’était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire pour eux. Et bizarrement, le bonheur de ses enfants comptait plus que sa vengeance, surtout maintenant qu’ils étaient de ce monde, et en bonne santé. Avec un soupir il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers le séjour. 

Il se figea un instant devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Assis côte à côte dans le canapé rayé, Naruto et Hinata discutaient tranquillement, la kunoichi tenant dans ses bras Makoto. Il perçut la présence de son ancienne coéquipière dans son dos quand elle sortit des toilettes. Coulant un œil par dessus l’épaule de Sasuke, elle sourit doucement en contemplant ce qu’il fixait avec intensité, et lui souffla :  
\- Ils auraient fait un joli couple, non ? Mais Naruto t’a choisi.

Sasuke ne bougea pas d’un pouce, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses passant à côté de lui pour rejoindre le duo. Oui, Hinata ferait une parfaite épouse et une bonne mère, douce et aimante. Il n’y avait qu’à voir comment elle portait attention à Makoto, tout en discutant avec le jinchuriki. Les yeux de la jeune femme brune brillaient d’amour et de tendresse, c’était si évident que ça crevait les yeux. Il ne lui accordait que peu de valeur en tant que kunoichi, mais ce qu’il ne pouvait pas lui retirer, c’était ses qualités en tant que femme... des qualités qu’il n’aurait jamais. 

L’évidence criante qu’il n’avait pas sa place ici lui sauta aux yeux. Ce dont avaient besoin leurs enfants c’était d’une vrai mère, une mère comme Hinata, comme sa mère, une mère douce, aimante, tendre, attentionnée et féminine. Et Naruto et les jumeaux seraient bien plus heureux avec une personne comme elle dans leur vie. Oui, Naruto souffrirait de son départ. Mais à voir ce qu’il voyait là, il savait que sa place ne resterait pas vide dans le cœur du blond et de ses enfants. 

Ils formeraient une famille absolument parfaite et normale avec la porteuse du Byakugan. Ils auraient même une famille élargie, des oncles, des tantes, des grands-parents, des cousins. Bref, une vraie famille, une famille que Konoha accepterait, une famille comme lui avait eu dans le passé. Le clan Hyuga saurait les protéger, il n’en doutait pas un instant. Même le conseil y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de faire quoi que ce soit contre eux. Oui, c’était définitivement la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver. Mais, ça ne pouvait arriver que s’il partait...

Profitant de la présence des amis du blond, Sasuke s’isola dans leur chambre. Sa décision était prise, il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Tout en préparant discrètement son sac, il planifia sa visite aux deux vieux singes du conseil dont il aurait la tête dés ce soir, avec ou sans Kusanagi que Tsunade ne lui avait toujours pas rendu. Son regard se posa sur les bracelets anti-chakra qu’il portait aux poignets. Il faudrait qu’il s’en débarrasse.

Il se souvint d’un forgeron particulièrement doué qui avait la réputation de pouvoir briser toutes les entraves possibles et imaginables. Il faudrait qu’il lui rende visite dès qu’il aurait quitté Konoha. Il espéra que les deux vieux conseillers étaient bel et bien aussi séniles qu’ils en avaient l’air, ainsi s’en débarrasser serait plus facile et surtout plus discret sans chakra. Le temps que quelqu’un se rende compte de leur mort, il serait déjà loin. Il était temps pour lui de refermer cette parenthèse improbable dans sa vie. Les sentiments, c’était pour les faibles, n’est-ce pas ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils en observant le brun préparer le repas du soir. Depuis la visite de Gaara, Hinata et Sakura, il le trouvait comme absent, et la lueur de tristesse qu’il avait surpris dans les yeux noirs posés sur les jumeaux l’inquiétait. C’était-il passé quelque chose de particulier durant cette visite ? Il avait bien vu que Gaara avait parlé avec Sasuke mais il ignorait tout de ce qu’ils s’étaient dit. Gaara aurait-il touché un point sensible chez son brun ? Et si oui, lequel ? 

Une fois les enfants couchés et le repas terminé, les deux adolescents s’installèrent dans le canapé, ils se disputèrent gentiment sur le programme télé, et pour une fois ce fut Sasuke qui céda. Étrangement, le malaise latent que ressentait le jinchuriki s’en trouva accru. Pourquoi avait- il un si mauvais pressentiment ? Observant le profil altier qu’il discernait sous l’éclairage de l’écran de télévision, il n’y vit pourtant rien qui puisse lui fournir la réponse. 

Quand Sasuke se jeta littéralement sur lui une fois dans leur chambre, Naruto sut avec certitude que c’était la dernière fois qu’il pourrait aimer son brun de cette façon. Ils n’avaient plus couché ensemble depuis la naissance des jumeaux et cela lui manquait. Pourtant, savoir que ce serait la dernière fois lui brisa le cœur. Sasuke allait partir, il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Alors pour que jamais celui-ci ne l’oublie, il décida de rendre leur étreinte inoubliable, marquant son amant de sa présence au plus profond de sa chair, gravant son amour pour lui dans chaque cellule de son être à travers ses caresses et ses baisers dont il le noya. 

Sasuke voulait emporter avec lui le souvenir impérissable de la puissance de leurs étreintes, la chaleur de son affection sans borne, la tendresse de ses caresses, le goût sucré de ses baisers, son odeur, sa présence, tout ce qui faisait qu’il était Naruto et la force de cet amour inconditionnel qu’il savait n’avoir jamais mérité. Il ne reviendrait jamais et il voulait enfermer dans un coin de son cœur tout ce que le jinchuriki représentait pour lui. Le souvenir de ces quelques mois passés à ses côtés l’accompagnerait à chacun de ses pas ainsi que toutes ces émotions agréables, apaisantes et aimantes.

Sasuke regarda Naruto s’endormir, celui-ci ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux depuis la fin de leur étreinte désespérée, lui murmurant un “Je t’aime” vibrant d’émotion avant de basculer dans l’engourdissement de l’orgasme. Il était sûr que le blond avait deviné ses intentions, mais comme il le lui avait promis, Naruto ne le retiendrait pas. Même si c’était plus simple ainsi, quelque part il aurait aimé qu’il le retienne, l’empêche de partir, de le quitter. 

Précautionneusement, il s’extirpa du lit, s’habillant rapidement et en silence. Il se couvrit d’une large cape à capuche noire et prit son sac. Ce même sac avec lequel il était arrivé là des mois plus tôt, celui avec lequel il était parti du repaire de l’Akatsuki, ce souvenir lui apparaissant presque comme appartenir à une autre vie. Au moment de franchir la porte, il se retourna, posant un regard tendre sur le corps endormi de son amant. Il chuchota “Pardonne-moi... Usuratonkachi...” et quitta la pièce d’un pas décidé. 

Sasuke stoppa devant la porte de la chambre des jumeaux, hésitant un instant sur ce qu’il devait faire. Il pouvait bien les voir une dernière fois, n’est-ce pas ? Une toute dernière fois. Il poussa lentement le battant, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas les réveiller et resta sur le seuil de la pièce, immobile. Ils étaient là, dans leurs petits lits, bien emmaillotés dans leurs couvertures respectives, Sayuki et Makoto... ses enfants... ses enfants qu’il abandonnait... 

Ils étaient si beaux, et il ne les verrait jamais grandir. Il ne les tiendrait plus jamais dans ses bras, blottis contre lui, il ne connaîtrait jamais le son de leurs premiers mots. Ses enfants... une émotion irrépressible l’envahit... Ses bébés, les enfants qu’il avait eus avec Naruto et qu’il avait portés dans son ventre... Au final, en les voyant maintenant, il n’en voulait presque plus au démon renard, car ils étaient un nouveau prolongement de lui-même, vierges de ténèbres et de rancœur, qui n’auraient jamais existé sans l’intervention de cette saleté de bestiole.

Ses doigts s’agrippèrent au chambranle de la porte, son cœur compressé dans sa cage thoracique. Les paroles que son frère lui avait murmurées dans son rêve résonnèrent dans sa tête “Quoi que tu fasses, je t’aimerai toujours”. Naruto lui avait presque dit la même chose, lui assurant que s’il partait, il aurait toujours un endroit où revenir, un endroit où on pensait à lui, un foyer...

Ses genoux cédèrent et il tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd, sa tête penchée vers l’avant, fixant sans le voir le plancher clair de la chambre. Kamisama, pourquoi était-ce si dur de les quitter tous les trois ? Deux bras puissants et apaisants s’enroulèrent autour de lui, un torse chaud se colla à son dos, un front se posa sur sa nuque pâle et fine, une voix grave et rauque chuchota :  
\- Sas’ke... 

Naruto resserra son étreinte en sentant les mains fines et gantées de son amour s’agripper avec force à ses avant-bras dénudés. Il en aurait pleuré de soulagement, car il savait, il avait compris. Sasuke, son Sasuke, l’amour de sa vie, le centre de son univers... ne réussissait pas à les abandonner. Il avait eu si mal quand il l’avait entendu partir, ses derniers mots lui déchirant le cœur. Quand il avait entendu le bruit d’un corps qui tombait, il avait cru que c’était l’un des jumeaux, et s’était précipité. La vision de son amour effondré au seuil de la porte face à leur chambre... Il avait immédiatement compris... Son cœur brisé se réparant instantanément. 

Maintenant, il n’avait plus rien à lui pardonner, car il allait rester. Il le savait, il le sentait, il en était sûr et certain. Une vague d’un bonheur incommensurable fit chavirer tout son être. Peut-être que les ténèbres abritaient encore son ami, son rival, son compagnon, son amour, son amant, le père de ses enfants, mais il savait qu’à eux trois ils sauraient les dissiper. C’était là qu’était sa place, c’était là qu’elle avait toujours été, à ses côtés, et nulle part ailleurs. Et il était soulagé, tellement soulagé, que Sasuke l’ait enfin compris.

Le corps fin qu’il serrait contre lui frissonna, les doigts effilés s’accrochant encore plus fermement à ses bras, la tête brune resta baissée alors que la voix éthérée, et où perçait une émotion intense, murmura :  
\- … Je te déteste...   
Le jinchuriki sourit tendrement et se colla plus encore au dos de son brun, qu’il aimait tant et qu’il avait si souvent failli perdre. Sa réponse ne fut qu’un souffle dans le couloir sombre de leur maison :  
\- Je sais. 

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 23 : Choisir sa route...  
> La roue de la destiné s’est arrêtée, il est l’heure pour Sasuke de faire un choix. Quel chemin prendra-t-il ? Et quelles conséquences cela aura-t-il ?


	23. Choisir sa route.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La roue de la destiné s’est arrêtée, il est l’heure pour Sasuke de faire un choix. Quel chemin prendra-t-il ? Et quelles conséquences cela aura-t-il ?

Les rayons du soleil matinal filtraient à travers l’interstice des rideaux. Le pinceau de lumière traversait la chambre silencieuse. Le trait ensoleillé tombait sur le parquet sombre sous la fenêtre et traçait un chemin luminescent dans lequel s’agitaient des grains de poussière tourbillonnants. Le faisceau pâle remontait jusque sur un lit où deux formes étroitement enlacées disparaissaient sous une couette bariolée. 

Naruto, couché sur le flanc, cligna des yeux, sentant une respiration régulière s’écraser dans son cou. Il resserra son étreinte sur le dos pâle dont il sentait l’épiderme frais sous ses doigts, des mèches brunes chatouillant sa joue et son menton. Il recula un peu sa tête et ses orbes azuréens tombèrent sur un profil altier aux traits apaisés et détendus, endormi sur l’oreiller. Il ne put s’empêcher d’observer les détails du visage calme, des longs cils sombres jusqu’aux arrêtes d’une pommette. 

Son cœur se gonfla d’une vague amoureuse. Kamisama, que Sasuke était beau, surtout quand il dormait, un masque paisible répandu sur sa figure qu’il connaissait par cœur. Et son amour était là, entre ses bras, étroitement collé à lui, leurs jambes entremêlées, les bras couleur de neige et déliés enserrant étroitement sa taille bronzée, les mains fraîches étreignant son dos. Son soupir heureux s’écrasa sur les joues crèmes du dormeur contre lequel il se rencogna, ivre de bonheur et de bien-être. 

Un concert de pleurs retentit, déchirant le calme de cette magnifique matinée, brisant ce moment d’éternité suspendu dans le temps. Sasuke papillonna des paupières, ses orbes sombres tombant presque immédiatement dans le regard céruléen de son ancien coéquipier dont les lèvres charnues s’étendirent pour former un petit sourire empreint de tendresse. Ils ne surent pas vraiment qui de l’un ou de l’autre avait bougé le premier, mais leurs bouches se frôlèrent en un chaste baiser, avant qu’ils ne se lèvent de concert pour aller s’occuper de leurs enfants qui les réclamaient à grands cris éplorés et vagissants.

Dans la pièce aux murs orange pâle et blanc crème, les deux parents prirent soin de leur progéniture qui les avait gratifiés d’un réveil en fanfare. Sayuki et Makoto retrouvèrent avec satisfaction les bras du couple improbable à l’origine de leur existence. Ils furent cajolés, changés, nourris et bercés contre deux torses musclés où ils se blottirent, sous le regard attendri de leurs géniteurs.

L’un des sourcils de Sasuke se releva alors qu’il observait Naruto face aux deux transats contenant leurs enfants. Son blond était en train d’agiter la grenouille en peluche devant eux, les câlinant avec, la frottant contre leurs ventres en une caresse joueuse.   
\- Les enfants, je vous présente Sasugatchi la grenouille. Ouh ! La jolie grenouille toute douce qui vous fait des câlins.

Le descendant du clan décimé leva les yeux au plafond, désespéré, et se détourna de la scène, n’écoutant plus le babillage de Naruto et revenant à son activité première : la contemplation du jardin depuis la véranda où ils étaient installés tous les quatre. Il avait l’impression qu’il n’avait pas fini d’en entendre parler de cette fichue grenouille. Mais qu’est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de la garder ? 

Le chaud soleil d’été baignait le jardin, une carpe Koi troubla la surface du bassin non loin de là, gobant un moucheron. Sasuke soupira, les événements de la nuit passée lui revenant en mémoire. Il avait essayé, il avait vraiment essayé de partir... mais... il n’avait pas pu. Il avait sous-estimé la force des liens qui l’ancraient ici, ces liens qui l’avaient retenu, ces liens entre lui, Naruto, et leurs deux enfants Sayuki et Makoto. Il ferma les yeux, sa peau réchauffée par les rayons lumineux. 

Ils formaient une famille, sa famille. Bizarrement, ce constat n’agita pas la surface lisse de son esprit. Un sentiment étrange le traversa. Il regarda à nouveau Naruto qui jouait toujours avec ses deux enfants et la fameuse grenouille. Ils grandiraient, apprendraient à marcher, à parler, et tout un tas d’autres choses encore. Une multitude d’images se forma alors qu’il envisageait tout ça, jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise vraiment ce à quoi il pensait. Un avenir, son avenir, un avenir où lui et Naruto élèveraient leurs enfants, l’avenir que Naruto lui avait promis. Il le voyait maintenant.

Il y avait longuement réfléchi cette nuit, dans les bras de celui qui avait pris tant de place à ses côtés. Sasuke leva la tête vers le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages et se perdit dans sa contemplation oisive, la voix grave de Naruto et les croassements de la grenouille en fond sonore. Il allait rester. Il lui faudrait tirer un trait sur sa vie de nukenin et apprendre à vivre avec cette haine et cette colère d’avoir tout perdu qui l’habitait. Mais il allait rester. Car il avait trouvé autre chose de bien plus fort, avec son ancien coéquipier.

Mû par une impulsion subite, il se leva et disparut dans la maison, le regard curieux de Naruto s’accrochant à son dos alors qu’il y pénétrait. Il revint avec ses vêtements, ceux qu’il portait la veille au soir, ceux qui représentaient tant de choses de cette vie d’errances. Le jinchuriki vit avec étonnement son compagnon faire un tas bien net de ses affaires sur la pelouse, sa tenue de nukenin et l’affreuse corde violette. Il se tenait debout, bien droit devant la pile répandue sur le sol.

Inquiet, Naruto se leva et se rapprocha du porteur du Sharingan, s’arrêtant à ses côtés.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- … un choix...  
L’hôte du démon renard regarda le visage impassible sans comprendre. Sasuke déboucha la bouteille de saké qu’il tenait dans une main et arrosa le tas de tissu. La lueur d’une allumette craqua ensuite entre les doigts fins qui jetèrent la courte flamme sur la pile imbibée d’alcool.

Les vêtements s’embrasèrent et Naruto glissa sa main dans celle de l’héritier du clan décimé, dont les orbes sombres observèrent le feu qu’il venait de déclencher. Il faisait un choix, celui de croire en l’avenir, celui de croire en sa famille. Ses parents et son frère comprendraient n’est-ce pas ? Ils l’aimaient, donc ils ne devaient souhaiter que son bonheur. Et si son bonheur était là, aux côtés de ce crétin blond et de leurs enfants, ils l’accepteraient. Il ne les oublierait pas, il n’oublierait pas le mal qui leur avait été fait, ni à eux, ni à son clan. Il avait juste trouvé un autre chemin, un chemin bien moins sombre pour accomplir sa vengeance.

La pupille à virgule perdurerait à Konoha, Konoha qui les avait détestés et trahis. Elle renaîtrait de ses cendres avec ses enfants. Et quelque soit les difficultés, il les affronterait comme il l’avait toujours fait. Il redorerait le nom des Uchiwa et leur rendrait la place qu’ils méritaient à Konoha. La chaleur d’une paume dans la sienne le tira de son observation des flammes qui consumaient son passé. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto qui se tenait près de lui et il sourit doucement. 

Son avenir serait rempli de beaux moments, de joie et d’amour, comme ceux qu’il avait vécus avant avec son frère et sa mère. Il devait y croire et tout faire pour ça. Il avait retrouvé une famille aujourd’hui, une famille dont il faisait pleinement partie. Certes, ça ne remplacerait pas celle qu’il avait perdu, mais ça comptait maintenant plus. Il ferait tout pour que ses enfants soient heureux et n’aient pas à porter le poids des choix qu’il avait fait, ni de ce passé douloureux et tragique. Son futur était là.

Depuis leurs habituels postes de surveillance, l’équipe de Tsunade n’avait rien perdu de la scène. Et ils étaient soulagés de voir qu’au final, l’Uchiwa resterait au village. Le sourire éclatant de Naruto quand le brun l’embrassa leur confirma ce qu’ils savaient déjà : la force des sentiments du jinchuriki pour l’ancien nukenin avait fini par le convaincre. Shikamaru soupira un vague “Galère” quand Sai fit remarquer que le feu risquait d’envahir tout le jardin. 

Alors que les deux garçons retournaient vers la véranda où dormaient leurs enfants, Sasuke dit calmement à son compagnon :  
\- … Je voudrais parler à Tsunade.   
Naruto fut surpris, mais acquiesça et créa un clone qu’il envoya prévenir la Godaime. Quelques minutes plus tard, les souvenirs de son double lui revinrent et il prévint son bien-aimé que la chef du village de la feuille passerait les voir dans l’après-midi. 

Assise dans le canapé rayé, la plantureuse blonde posa un regard curieux sur celui qui lui causait tant de soucis et qui avait, pour la première fois depuis six mois, demandé à la voir. Installé sur un pouf dans le salon, Naruto attendait, anxieux, la suite des événements. Il ne savait pas ce que mijotait son brun et ça l’inquiétait un peu quand même. Sur son canapé crème, le jeune Uchiwa prit la parole d’un ton ferme et décidé.

\- … Je veux réintégrer Konoha et retrouver mon statut de ninja au sein du village.   
Tsunade fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son opulente poitrine, masquant son étonnement à cette demande fort surprenante émanant de celui qui avait juré la perte du village de la feuille, et n’avait jamais caché son aversion pour cet endroit et ses désirs de vengeance. Ses yeux noisettes naviguèrent du brun au blond dont les yeux écarquillés montraient son ahurissement. Visiblement, lui non plus ne s’y attendait pas. 

\- … Je ne cherche pas à vous tromper. J’ai longuement réfléchi, et je ne veux pas que mes enfants grandissent sans moi. Et comme cet idiot ne veut pas quitter ce foutu village, je n’ai pas d’autre choix.   
Un bruit offusqué retentit du côté où était assis le blond, tirant un sourire amusé à la Godaime. Ce n’était certes pas l’argumentation la plus orthodoxe, mais bizarrement elle était convaincue. Le porteur du sharingan était quelqu’un d’entier qui se tenait à ses décisions une fois celles-ci prises. 

Avec un soupir, elle posa un regard scrutateur sur son interlocuteur et après quelques minutes de réflexions commença à parler :  
\- Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seule, je dois en référer au grand conseil et aux Kages que tu as tout de même attaqué sans vergogne, tuant l’un d’entre eux dans la foulée. En attendant que je réunisse tout le monde, tu es toujours assigné à résidence et maintenu sous surveillance. 

Se penchant légèrement vers l’avant, elle poursuivit :  
\- Cependant, tu as éliminé quelques uns de nos ennemis, et je ne te cache pas que je suis assez contente d’être débarrassée de Danzo. Comme tu as été plutôt sage depuis ton retour, et comme tu sembles ne plus avoir de velléités de vengeance envers le village, je vais t’ôter les bracelets inhibiteurs de chakra. Bien évidement, à la moindre incartade, ces bracelets seront le dernier de tes soucis, crois-moi ! 

Sentir son chakra, le sien, circuler enfin dans tout son être, librement et à un niveau tout à fait acceptable, était une sensation qu’il avait oublié durant tous ces mois où il en avait été privé. La Godaime quitta la maison, non sans lui avoir lancé auparavant un regard d’avertissement, mais il ne comptait pas faire d’esclandre... du moins pour l’instant. Naruto fixa sans mot dire le dos de l’élu de son cœur, heureux de ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Lentement, le brun se tourna vers lui et le jinchuriki se figea en voyant les pupilles rouges ornées de virgules noires dans les yeux de Sasuke. 

Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres et il dévisagea le porteur du sharingan en silence. Le rictus satisfait qui ourlait la bouche fine et à peine rosée s’agrandit et la voix froide du brun retentit.  
-... Usuratonkachi...  
\- Sasuke...  
D’un signe de tête, le brun montra le jardin et le blond acquiesça avant de rajouter :  
\- Je t’y rejoins tout de suite. 

Cachant sa surprise, Sasuke sortit dans le jardin, heureux de sentir son énergie vitale circuler dans son corps et pressé de se mesurer à Naruto. Il pouvait sentir les auras des ninjas chargés de sa surveillance, les cinq de l’équipe de Tsunade et les autres, ceux que jusqu’à présent il n’avait fait que deviner et entendre. Le conseil n’avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Ils étaient nombreux à guetter le moindre de ses gestes. Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre ceux là...

Naruto le rejoignit et lui tendit quelque chose qu’il reconnu immédiatement : son bandeau frontal, celui qu’il avait abandonné lors de leur affrontement dans la Vallée de la Fin. Il le saisit du bout des doigts, touché malgré lui de voir que le blond l’avait gardé pendant tout ce temps.   
\- Affrontons nous comme deux adversaires loyaux, lui lança le jinchuriki.  
Sasuke marqua un temps d’hésitation, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’il ne l’avait plus porté. Des souvenirs de leur combat dans la Vallée de la Fin l’envahirent.

\- … Tu n’arriveras pas à l'effleurer, rétorqua-t-il, en le plaçant finalement sur son front.  
\- N’en sois pas si sûr, Teme !  
Kakashi, posé sur le mur d’enceinte, voyant les éclairs bleutés si caractéristiques du chidori crépiter, se décida à intervenir.   
\- Doucement vous deux, ce n’est pas un terrain d'entraînement ici. Si vous ne vous contrôlez pas, vous allez détruire le jardin et la maison avec.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Kakashi sensei. C’est juste un petit affrontement entre nous, parce qu’il a besoin de se rassurer, pas vrai Sas’ke ? lui répondit son ancien élève.  
L’interpellé lui décocha un regard noir.  
\- C’est bien ce qui me fait peur... soupira le ninja copieur.  
\- Vous inquiétez pas. On ira pas trop loin, rajouta le blond avant de rejoindre son adversaire.

Le chef d’équipe fit tout de même intervenir Yamato afin d’isoler les deux combattants dans le coin qu’ils avaient choisis. L’adepte du Mokuton dressa une barrière de bois protectrice autour d’eux pour contenir un minimum les débordements qui risquaient fort d’arriver, surtout quand ces deux là se battaient et se mesuraient l’un à l’autre. Même lors de leurs entraînements quotidiens précédents, leurs échanges de coups de Taijutsu avaient déjà faits des ravages.

Les deux adolescents se jaugèrent du regard, puis sans un mot se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre. Rapidement, ils usèrent de leurs techniques personnelles, une nuée de clone blond se jetant sur l’Uchiwa qui les décima d’un katon dévastateur, l’Uzumaki esquivant de justesse un coup de sabre raiton en se substituant à une bûche. Ils étaient rapides et précis, et se portaient des coups puissants qui ravageaient la partie du jardin où ils étaient. 

Néji, byakugan enclenché, s’était posté à proximité des jumeaux, guettant du coin de l’œil l’affrontement de ses deux camarades. Kakashi, son livre à la main, ne perdait rien du spectacle, admirant les progrès de ses deux élèves. Un mouvement dans une branche avoisinante attira son attention, les ANBU du conseil regardaient eux aussi le combat entre les deux jeunes hommes. Un sourire se dessina sous son masque, voilà qui les feraient réfléchir à deux fois avant de s’attaquer aux deux shinobis les plus puissants de leur génération. 

A leur poste habituel, Shikamaru, Yamato et Sai eux non plus ne quittaient pas des yeux le combat amical qui se déroulait devant eux. Si Shikamaru avait le souvenir de l’examen Chunin où il avait déjà eu l’occasion de voir l’Uchiwa combattre, ce n’était pas le cas des deux autres. Et une chose était sûre, c’était qu’aucun des trois n’avait envie de se mesurer à lui. S’ils avaient pu constater qu’il était redoutable au taijutsu, il était évident que Naruto devait être un des seuls à pouvoir lui tenir tête quand il était en pleine possession de ses moyens. 

~oOo~

La silhouette encapuchonnée faisait face aux deux vieux conseillers assis de l’autre côté de la table dans une pièce anonyme.   
\- Tu as échoué, lança Koharu vindicative.  
\- J’étais pourtant à deux doigts de réussir ! rétorqua la forme enveloppée de sa cape noire, ses poings se serrant sur la table.  
\- Il est bel et bien déterminé à rester en tout cas, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ajouta Homura d’un ton pensif.

La rage et la colère de voir leurs plans sans cesse contrecarrés par l’objet de toutes leurs attentions était palpable.  
\- Tsunade va convoquer une grande audience pour soumettre sa réintégration, poursuivit le vieillard.  
\- Il sait des choses qui pourraient être embarrassantes pour nous, il faut intervenir ! Puisqu’il s’entête, autant abattre notre dernière carte. Il faut qu’on se débarrasse de cet Uchiwa de malheur ! s’énerva Koharu.

Homura se pencha en avant, plongeant son regard sur le visage qui lui faisait face et qui disparaissait dans les ombres de la capuche rabattue.   
\- Nous devons agir, et vite ! dit-il.  
\- Je vais partir dès aujourd’hui. Nous avons des arguments de taille qui sauront sûrement les intéresser, rétorqua la silhouette, railleuse.  
\- Encore heureux qu’il ait finit par parler à Tsunade. Ça va nous servir, renchérit la vieille femme d’un ton tranchant.

Les trois interlocuteurs s’entre-regardèrent, les désirs de chacun flottant au dessus de leurs têtes comme autant d’oiseaux de mauvais augure.   
\- J’y vais, j’ai une longue route à faire, rétorqua la silhouette sur un ton décidé, tout en se levant.  
\- Tiens nous au courant, l’admonesta le vieil homme.  
\- On se tiendra prêt de notre côté, rajouta Koharu.

-... Usuratonkachi !  
\- Quoi !  
\- Tu vas finir par les traumatiser avec ta grenouille ridicule !  
\- Pas du tout ! C’est toi qui n’y connais rien ! Hein, que vous l’aimez Sasugatchi !   
Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré, et laissa Naruto agiter sa grenouille en peluche sous les yeux des jumeaux, retournant à son occupation première : préparer le repas du soir. 

Deux semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis que Tsunade lui avait enlevé les bracelets inhibiteur de chakra et chaque jour il s’entraînait avec son ancien coéquipier. Yamato leur avait aménagé un petit terrain d’entraînement dans un coin du jardin. Il avait réutilisé ses jutsus avec plaisir, retrouvant enfin la maîtrise de son corps et de son chakra. Bon, il n’avait pas testé ses techniques les plus puissantes, mais il n’avait pas particulièrement envie que les ANBU du conseil assistent à ça, et le jardin n’y survivrait pas. 

Il en avait parlé avec Naruto, qui avait approuvé son point de vue, et lui avait promis de les lui montrer quand la surveillance constante dont il faisait l’objet cesserait. En attendant, il s’en tenait aux techniques de bases et il testait son sharingan sans pour autant le pousser au maximum de ses possibilités. Un croassement sonore le fit lourdement soupirer. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de laisser cette grenouille à Naruto ? Il le savait pourtant qu’il allait le regretter. 

Un léger gazouillement lui fit tourner les yeux vers son compagnon et leurs enfants. Ceux-ci grandissaient bien, et s’éveillaient chaque jour un peu plus. Bientôt ils auraient un mois, un mois déjà que Sayuki et Makoto illuminaient sa vie, et écourtaient ses nuits. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres fines aux souvenirs de ce mois passé. Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’était qu’il n’avait pas le temps de s’ennuyer, les jumeaux réclamant régulièrement toute son attention. 

Deux bras puissants entourèrent sa taille, un torse apaisant se colla à son dos et la voix grave et rauque de Naruto résonna à son oreille :  
\- Ça sent bon. Tu fais quoi ? Des ramen ?   
\- Non. Du bœuf sauté... avec des légumes.  
Le soupir désespéré et les jérémiades du blond l’amusèrent. Son crétin personnel pouvait faire preuve de beaucoup d’imagination pour défendre ses précieuses ramen. Il le fit taire d’un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres avant de se reconcentrer sur sa préparation culinaire. 

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et Naruto admirait le corps sculptural de son amant. Étendu sur le ventre, complètement nu, celui-ci le regardait la tête posé sur ses bras croisés sur l’oreiller. Du bout des doigts, le blond caressa la peau pâle et douce, redessinant la cicatrice qui barrait le flanc de son amour, s’interrogeant encore sur sa provenance. Ses phalanges naviguèrent ensuite jusqu’au creux des reins puis sur les fesses rebondies et fermes de son brun. 

Un léger frisson parcourut l’épiderme laiteux, créant une chair de poule qu’il sentit sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Doucement, Naruto embrassa l’épaule de l’élu de son cœur, qui s’assoupissait lentement, fatigué par sa journée et par les exercices bien plus charnels auxquels ils venaient de s’adonner. Maintenant que le ventre du brun n’était plus un obstacle entre eux, ils avaient voulu inverser leurs positions, pour essayer, Naruto laissant Sasuke le posséder comme lui-même l’avait si souvent fait auparavant. 

Si l’expérience avait été plaisante, l’un comme l’autre n’y avaient pas trouvé autant de plaisir que lorsque c’était Sasuke qui recevait le blond au plus profond de lui. Ils en étaient donc rapidement revenus à leurs pratiques précédentes. La souplesse retrouvée du corps du porteur du sharingan leur permettait de varier les positions, et l’imagination débordante du blond n’avait aucune limite quand il s’agissait de noyer l’homme de sa vie dans le plaisir le plus intense. 

Des pleurs résonnèrent dans la maison, soutirant un grognement au dormeur. Avec tendresse, Naruto passa sa main dans les mèches brunes et souffla :  
\- Dors. J’y vais.   
Seul un vague marmonnement lui répondit, avant qu’il ne quitte le lit pour aller s’occuper des jumeaux qui visiblement avaient faim. Il espérait sincèrement que ceux-ci feraient bientôt leurs nuits, permettant à leurs parents d’avoir enfin leur compte d’heures de sommeil. 

A des kilomètres de là, dans une grotte sombre et humide, la silhouette fit face au chef de l’Akatsuki, Madara. Celui-ci la fixa de son unique œil visible, semblant vouloir lire dans son âme. D’une voix glaciale et suspicieuse, il demanda :  
\- Des informations sur Sasuke Uchiwa ?   
La silhouette retint un sourire victorieux, elle savait que l’homme se méfierait, mais elle avait des renseignements qui allaient beaucoup lui plaire. 

\- Oui, répondit-elle d’une voix ferme.   
\- Quelle genre d’informations ? s’enquit l’homme au masque orange.   
\- Je sais où il se trouve actuellement, où il était ces sept derniers mois, et pourquoi il se trouvait là.   
Madara cacha son étonnement. Il avait cherché l’Uchiwa partout, sans jamais trouver la moindre trace de sa présence, et cette mystérieuse personne lui annonçait de but en blanc qu’elle savait, elle, où se cachait son descendant. 

Le fait que son interlocuteur se camoufle sous une cape ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Mais dans le pire des cas il pourrait toujours envoyer Zetsu en reconnaissance pour confirmer ses dires.   
\- Que veux-tu en échange des ces informations ? questionna-t-il.   
\- Rien. A part l’assurance que vous me débarrasserez de l’Uchiwa.   
\- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? s’étonna-t-il. 

\- Parce qu’il vous a trahi !  
L’assertion de son vis-à-vis figea un instant Madara sur place. Trahi ? Sasuke l’avait trahi ? Fronçant les sourcils, il enjoignit la silhouette encapuchonnée à poursuivre :  
\- Je t’écoute.  
Sous sa capuche, la mystérieuse personne eut un rictus diabolique. Cette fois, elle tenait sa vengeance, et elle serait de taille.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa est actuellement à Konoha. Et il y est depuis sept mois.   
Elle marqua une pause, attendant de voir si le chef de l’Akatsuki dirait quelque chose, mais celui-ci se contenta de l’inciter à poursuivre d’un geste de la tête.   
\- Il est en couple avec nul autre que le jinchuriki de Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki lui-même. Et ce n’est pas tout... suite à la préparation qu’Orochimaru lui a fait subir, en tant que futur réceptacle, et une rencontre fortuite dans les bois avec le Kyuubi en personne, votre descendant s’est retrouvé enceinte. 

\- Quoi !   
L’exclamation choquée de l’homme au masque en spirale interrompit la silhouette dans ses révélations.   
\- Enceinte ? reprit Madara sous le choc de la nouvelle.   
\- Oui. Il a donné naissance il y a un mois à des jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon. Je savais que cela vous surprendrait et que vous auriez du mal à me croire, aussi vous ai-je amené des photos, et une copie de son dossier médical. 

Le chef de l’organisation criminelle prit les papiers que lui tendit son interlocuteur. Il posa ses yeux éberlués sur l’image figée de son descendant. Celui-ci était debout dans un jardin, se tenant de profil, et le kimono indigo qui l’habillait mettait en valeur son ventre proéminent. Sur la photo suivante, le jeune homme à l’abdomen plus qu’arrondi embrassait à pleine bouche un adolescent blond que l’homme masqué reconnut sans mal : Naruto Uzumaki, le jinchuriki du Kyuubi. 

Plus par acquis de conscience qu’autre chose, il feuilleta le dossier médical, y trouvant les détails du suivi de cette grossesse aussi surprenante qu’inattendue, ainsi que le compte rendu de la césarienne que son descendant, plus si unique que ça, avait subit. La colère rendait ses gestes nerveux et plus d’une fois les pages qu’il tournait rageusement se déchirèrent. Il se figea en voyant posé sur la dernière feuille du dossier, une photo de deux nourrisson, juste en dessous, il était écrit : “ Sayuki et Makoto Uzumaki. Le quatorze juin.”

Le chef de l’organisation criminelle tiqua en voyant le nom des jumeaux. Uzumaki ? Aucune trace de leur appartenance au clan Uchiwa. Pourquoi Sasuke qui les avait pourtant porté ne leur avait-il pas transmit son nom ? Il pensait pourtant que son descendant aurait souhaité le faire perdurer. Espérait-il mieux les cacher ainsi ? Si tel était le cas, il se trompait lourdement. Surtout si ces deux enfants développaient le sharingan, leur filiation serait vraiment difficile à masquer. 

Relevant la tête vers la silhouette, il demanda d’une voix où transparaissait la colère :  
\- Ces enfants sont donc ceux de Sasuke et du jinchuriki ?  
Un reniflement amusé retentit dans la caverne sombre avant que l’informateur ne précise :  
\- En fait, génétiquement oui. Ils sont les enfants de l’Uchiwa et de l’Uzumaki. Mais étant donné que Kyuubi lui-même a activement participé à leur conception, ils possèdent aussi le chakra démoniaque du bijuu. Autant vous dire que tout porte à croire qu’ils seront sacrément puissants. 

Madara fulmina. Son mystérieux interlocuteur avait prit congé, non sans lui préciser auparavant que son descendant n’avait pas hésité une seconde à dire tout ce qu’il savait sur l’organisation qu’il dirigeait aux hautes instances de Konoha, et qu’il avait demandé à réintégrer les rangs shinobi du village caché de la feuille. Sasuke l’avait trahi. Et tout ça pour qui ? Pour celui qu’il espérait attraper bientôt : Naruto Uzumaki. 

Décidément, celui-là ne faisait que lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Avoir détourné Nagato et Konan de ses objectifs personnels ne lui avait visiblement pas suffit. Il avait fallu qu’il récupère aussi son descendant, alors qu’il avait de grands projets pour lui. Il comptait sur lui pour lui ramener Kyuubi. Et ce traître, non content de se mettre en couple avec celui qu’il aurait dû tuer, lui donnait des enfants. Des enfants porteurs du chakra de Kyuubi... Un sourire diabolique étira sa bouche cachée par son masque en forme de spirale orange. Il fallait absolument qu’il mette la main sur ces deux gamins, et si au passage il pouvait se débarrasser de leurs parents, ce serait parfait. 

Après tout, avec les jumeaux il n’avait plus besoin du jinchuriki. Et Sasuke méritait la mort pour l’avoir trahi. Se levant du siège où il était assis depuis que la silhouette l’avait quitté, il se dirigea à pas pressés vers la cuisine du repaire où son acolyte, Zetsu, s’essayait à la pâtisserie. Sans le moindre remord, il interrompit les efforts culinaires de son complice à fortes tendances schizophrènes pour lui exposer la situation, et lui expliquer son plan de bataille pour kidnapper les enfants Uzumaki. 

~oOo~

Assise à son bureau, Tsunade se préparait à recevoir son homologue du pays du vent, Gaara No Subaku. Suite à la demande de Sasuke d’être réintégré au sein du village et de retrouver son statut de ninja de Konoha, elle avait écrit aux kages des cinq grands pays pour les convier à une réunion extraordinaire afin de décider du sort du jeune homme. Les deux vieux conseillers lui avaient déjà fait savoir ce qu’ils pensaient de la situation. Pour eux, l’Uchiwa ne méritait rien de moins que la peine capitale. 

Elle leur avait simplement fait savoir que la décision serait prise par ce grand conseil, composé de tous les grands clans de Konoha, et des kages. Elle avait de plus trouvé de nombreuses preuves des activités plus que discutables de Danzo, et de l’implication de celui-ci et des deux vieux conseillers dans le massacre du clan Uchiwa. Elle espérait que cela suffirait à inspirer la clémence des autres membres du conseil. 

La blonde soupira profondément, elle avait prit un risque en enlevant les bracelets anti-chakra des poignets du porteur du sharingan. Après tout, rien n’empêchait désormais le jeune homme de prendre la poudre d’escampette en coupant quelques têtes au passage. Mais elle avait choisi de croire en lui, comme son protégé Naruto le faisait depuis des années. Mais surtout, elle croyait en Naruto. Elle savait que même si cela lui coûterait énormément, le jeune homme protégerait son village contre son amant le cas échéant. 

Un coup à la porte la tira de ses réflexions et elle accueillit chaleureusement le Kazekage. Celui-ci représenterait les autres kages qui n’avaient pu faire le déplacement, faisant confiance au jugement du jeune homme. Après quelques salutations d’usages et l’échange de quelques banalités, les deux puissants représentants du monde ninja se dirigèrent vers la salle où aurait lieu la réunion. 

En chemin, ils croisèrent les premiers représentants des clans de Konoha qui discutaient tranquillement, se demandant pour quelle raison ils étaient ainsi convoqués par la Godaime. La dernière fois que c’était arrivé, c’était peu après l’attaque de Kyuubi sur le village, quand le Sandaime avait cherché une famille d’adoption pour l’enfant-démon, Naruto Uzumaki. Rapidement, la salle se remplit et Tsunade posa un regard inquiet sur l’assemblée réunie. 

Ils étaient tous là, tous les grands clans du village caché de la feuille. Shikaku représentait le clan Naara, Inoichi du clan Yamanaka, Choza du clan Akimichi, Shibi du clan Aburame, Tsume du clan Inuzuka, et enfin Hiashi du clan Hyuga. Il y avait aussi les deux conseillers, Koharu et Homura, et bien entendu Gaara, le Kazekage, représentant les autres kages : le Raikage, la Mizukage et le Tsuchikage. 

Les représentants des différents niveaux des forces ninjas de Konoha étaient là aussi : Iruka Umino pour l’académie locale, Izumo Kamitsuki et Hagane Kotetsu pour les Chuunins, Kakashi Hatake et Anko Mitarashi pour les Juunins, Ibiki Morino porte-parole de la prison et de la section interrogatoire, Yamato représentant les ANBU. Se levant, Tsunade prit la parole, leur expliquant les raisons de cette réunion, à savoir : le retour de Sasuke Uchiwa, son souhait d’être réintégrer, et la naissance surprenante et hors norme des jumeaux Uzumaki.

Sasuke quitta la maison en compagnie d’un clone de Kakashi. C’était aujourd’hui que son sort allait se décider. Il avait refusé tout net que Naruto l’accompagne, réussissant à le convaincre de rester auprès de leurs enfants. Pas qu’il aurait été contre le soutien inconditionnel de son crétin personnel, mais si le verdict lui était défavorable, il préférait qu’il ne soit pas présent au moment où il l’apprendrait. Il se refusait à montrer la moindre faiblesse devant qui que se soit d’autre que le blond, et il n’était pas sûr de ne pas craquer si celui-ci était à ses côtés quand le couperet tomberait. 

Ce fut en silence que le ninja copieur et son ancien élève se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la réunion, une cape sombre cachant le jeune Uchiwa aux yeux du monde. Quelques minutes à peine après leur départ, la sonnette de la porte d’entrée retentit, faisant bondir Naruto qui se rongeait déjà presque les ongles d'anxiété. Un sourire timide étira ses lèvres quand il vit sa coéquipière sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement avant de le prendre dans ses bras en une étreinte amicale et rassurante. 

\- Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir. Ne t’inquiète pas d’accord ? Tsunade est de votre côté de toute façon. Donc ça va aller !  
Le blond rit doucement avant de se défaire des bras de la jeune fille et de lui demander d’un ton légèrement moqueur :  
\- Tu essayes de convaincre qui là... moi, ou toi ?   
\- Crétin ! lança la rosée en lui assénant un coup de poing sur le crâne.

Pour les deux amis l’attente commença, et même s’ils faisaient bonne figure, tous deux appréhendaient le verdict du grand conseil. Que se passerait-il s’ils décidaient de condamner Sasuke ? Le jeune homme était un nukenin, en temps normal il devrait être condamné à mort. Naruto se concentra sur Sayuki et Makoto, faisant taire son angoisse. Non, le verdict leur serait forcément favorable, n’est-ce pas ? Et l’amour de sa vie reviendrait dans cette maison qui était maintenant la leur. Il reviendrait avec à nouveau le statut de ninja de Konoha. Il devait y croire !

Debout devant les éminences du village, Sasuke se tint bien droit, fier et impassible, comme à son habitude. Si les deux vieux conseillers le dardèrent d’un regard peu amène, les autres membres de l’assemblée semblèrent plus curieux et incrédules qu’ouvertement hostiles. Hiashi Hyuga fut le premier à rompre le silence.  
\- Pourquoi devrions nous te faire confiance ? Après tout, tu as quitté le village, et tu t’es allié à nos ennemis. 

\- Et je les ai détruits. J’ai éliminé Orochimaru et son disciple Kabuto. J’ai aussi éliminé deux membres de l’Akatsuki : Deidara et Itachi Uchiwa.   
\- Tu as aussi assassiné Danzo, juste après avoir attaqué les Kages au pays du Fer, dit calmement Shikaku.  
\- Je n’ai attaqué les Kages que dans le but d’éliminer Danzo. Danzo qui a commandité le massacre de mon clan, avec l’aval des deux conseillers, Koharu et Homura. 

Le silence qui suivit la déclaration faite d’un ton égal et polaire fut assourdissant. Tous les chefs de clans tournèrent la tête vers les deux accusés, attendant que ceux-ci démentent ou confirment l’information. Koharu parla la première :  
\- Le clan Uchiwa fomentait un coup d’état contre le village et le Sandaime. Il était une menace que nous ne pouvions négliger. Si nous n’étions pas intervenus, Konoha aurait sombré dans une guerre civile sanglante. Nous n’avons pensé qu’à la sécurité de nos concitoyens. 

Le jeune Uchiwa eut un ricanement ironique avant de reprendre la parole, sa voix tranchante et glaciale retentissant dans la salle.  
\- Bien évidement, vous n’y aviez aucun intérêt personnel. C’est pour la sécurité de vos concitoyens que Danzo s’est greffé les sharingans de ma famille sur le bras et à l’orbite droit.   
Les sourcils des différents chefs de clans se froncèrent, tous s’interrogèrent sur la véracité des propos du jeune homme. 

A sa mort, Danzo avait détruit son propre corps à l’aide d’un sceau complexe, empêchant quiconque de récupérer son cadavre d’une façon ou d’une autre. Tsunade se racla la gorge, attirant sur elle l’attention de tous.   
\- J’ai trouvée des preuves que Danzo entretenait des liens avec Orochimaru, même après que celui-ci ait quitté le village. C’est d’ailleurs les expérimentations de ce dernier qui lui ont probablement permis de s’attribuer le pouvoir des sharingans. 

Les deux vieux conseillers blêmirent quand les yeux noisettes de la Godaime se posèrent sur eux avant qu’elle ne poursuive :  
\- J’ai aussi trouvé l’accord que vous aviez passé avec Itachi Uchiwa. Cet accord stipule qu’il devra tuer l’ensemble de son clan, mais qu’il pourra laisser la vie sauve à son jeune frère, Sasuke Uchiwa, en échange de quoi il prendrait le statut de nukenin. 

Homura interrompit la plantureuse blonde et déclara d’une voix tranquille :  
\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler d’Itachi Uchiwa, mais pour juger Sasuke Uchiwa. Ne nous égarons pas !  
\- Mais il semble évident que Danzo était un homme qui faisait passer son intérêt propre avant celui de son village. Dans ce cas, son élimination est une bonne chose et ne peut être considérée comme une trahison de la part de Sasuke Uchiwa. 

La voix calme et tranquille de Gaara figea les deux conseillers, et certains chefs de clans approuvèrent d’un hochement de tête. Shibi Aburame exprima à voix haute le fond de sa pensée :  
\- Danzo n’était pas encore officiellement Rokudaime, il lui restait à être approuvé par les junins, et je doute que beaucoup d’entre eux auraient accepté d’être dirigés par cet homme. Personnellement, en tout cas, j’aurais refusé. Je n’avais aucune confiance en lui. 

Tsume Inuzuka approuva d’un virulent hochement de tête avant de rajouter :  
\- La racine qu’il dirigeait avait trop de secrets et de zones d’ombres. Il est évident qu’ils avaient des choses à cacher. Je suis assez satisfaite, je dois dire, d’en être débarrassée.   
Shikaku fixa un regard calculateur sur l’accusé qui se tenait toujours bien droit devant eux.   
\- Pourquoi avoir rejoint l’Akatsuki ? 

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune Uchiwa, attendant sa réponse.  
\- Pour obtenir des informations. Informations que j’ai d’ailleurs données à la Godaime ici présente. La chasse aux bijuus et les objectifs de cette organisation ne m'intéressaient en rien.   
\- Tu cherches pourtant la puissance ! accusa Koharu.  
\- Comme tout ninja qui se respecte. Mais je ne veux pas d’une puissance qui ne m’appartiendrait pas. Je ne veux que développer ma propre force. 

Le débat se poursuivit ainsi durant de longues heures, les deux conseillers exprimant clairement leur opposition à la réintégration de l’Uchiwa, Gaara et Tsunade appuyant sa requête et les chefs de clans plutôt divisés sur ce qu’il convenait de faire. Après tout, le sharingan était un atout non négligeable dont le village pourrait bénéficier. De plus, le témoignage de Kakashi quand au comportement non-hostile du jeune homme au cours du mois écoulé jouait en sa faveur. 

Cependant, le jeune homme qui leur faisait face n’avait pas hésité à trahir le village quand l’occasion s’était présentée. Même s’il était le descendant de l’un des clans fondateurs de Konoha, il n’en restait pas moins un nukenin. D’après ce qu’ils en savaient, il était assez puissant pour les mettre à mal s’il le souhaitait. Et il avait juré leur perte à tous. Le fait qu’il ait maintenant des enfants suffirait-il à calmer ses pulsions de destruction ? Le fait que Naruto Uzumaki, l’hôte du démon renard, soit le père de ces enfants et la relation plus que discutable que l’Uchiwa entretenait avec ce dernier serait-il suffisant pour apaiser le nukenin ?

Le bruit d’une explosion au loin stoppa le débat houleux qui s’était engagé entre les différents membres de l’assemblée. La porte s’ouvrit à la volée et Gemna entra en criant :  
\- L’Akatsuki nous attaque !   
Le temps sembla se figer, et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se regardèrent stupéfaites et incrédules. La surprise et l’inquiétude parfaitement lisibles sur le visage altier du porteur du sharingan les rassura quand au fait que celui-ci n’était aucunement impliqué dans cet attentat. 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous attendez ! tonna la Hokage. Allez-y ! N’ayez aucune pitié !  
Immédiatement les chefs de clans se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers le champ de bataille. Seul les deux conseillers, les deux Kages, Kakashi et son ancien élève restèrent. Tsunade prit quelque chose sous la table et le lança à l’Uchiwa qui le rattrapa aisément.   
\- C’est l’occasion où jamais de me prouver que j’ai eu raison de te faire confiance ! lâcha-t-elle. 

Sasuke posa les yeux sur ce qu’il tenait entre ses mains, souriant de contentement en reconnaissant son précieux katana, Kusanagi. Il remercia la blonde d’un signe de tête et s’élança à l’extérieur, pressé de retrouver Naruto et de s’assurer que Sayuki et Makoto étaient en sécurité. Un sentiment nouveau d’angoisse et d’anxiété lui tordit les entrailles au sujet de ses enfants. Gaara lui emboîta immédiatement le pas, et ensemble ils sautèrent de toits en toits en direction de la maison du couple, le visage aux traits pâles du nukenin, peut-être en passe de ne plus en être un, affichant un air préoccupé alors qu’il avançait à toute allure. 

Alors qu’ils traversaient le village par les airs, Sasuke stoppa net sur l’un des faites pentus sur lequel il venait juste de poser le pied, Gaara se posant souplement à ses côtés. En face d’eux, un boulet de canon orange et noir les rejoignit et atterrit sans douceur, des tuiles se détachant sous ses pieds et sous l’impact de son arrêt brutal. Naruto se redressa, et son visage soucieux ne se détendit pas à la vue de son amant et de son ami à la chevelure rousse.

Les deux anciens coéquipiers échangèrent un regard.  
-... Et les enfants ? demanda finalement Sasuke.  
\- Avec Sakura et l’équipe de surveillance, lui rétorqua son compagnon. Et toi ?  
\- … On n’a pas eu le temps d’en finir... Pars devant, je te rejoins. Je dois vérifier quelque chose.  
Naruto fronça les sourcils. Son amant masquait mal sa préoccupation et en un autre moment, il lui aurait bien fait un reproche sur son manque de confiance. Mais ce n’était ni l’heure, ni l’endroit, pour lui faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet. 

Depuis qu’il avait fait le choix de rester à ses côtés, Naruto n’avait pu que constater à quel point son amour était possessif et protecteur envers leurs enfants. Un trait qui était quelques fois un peu trop poussé à l'extrême et un peu problématique, mais qu’il trouvait aussi touchant, car c’était l’une des manières de l’Uchiwa d’exprimer son attachement à leur progéniture. Il esquissa un léger sourire entendu à celui qui avait donné la vie à leurs deux petites merveilles. Était-ce le fait qu’il les ai porté dans son ventre qui le faisait systématiquement réagir comme une louve, tous crocs dehors ? 

\- Ok. Sois prudent. Et ne perds pas trop de temps, sinon je ne vais t’en laisser aucun pour te défouler !   
Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa route, suivi de Gaara qui visiblement n’avait pas l’intention de le quitter d’une semelle. Le jinchuriki prit la direction des combats qui faisaient rage à l’entrée du village, laissant son amant et son ami partir dans la direction opposée. Le fait que Gaara aille lui aussi vers leur maison ne l’étonna pas vraiment. D’après ce qu’il avait entendu dire, le Kazekage entretiendrait une relation plus qu’amicale avec Néji Hyuga, et probablement voulait-il s’assurer que celui-ci allait bien. 

Pourquoi avait-il un aussi mauvais pressentiment ? Les enfants n’étaient pas seuls, il y avait Néji, Shikamaru, et Sai avec eux. Ce n’était pas comme s’il n’y avait que Sakura avec eux. Il n’avait pas vraiment confiance en son ancienne coéquipière, mais elle ne ferait pas de mal aux enfants de Naruto, n’est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à s’en convaincre ? Sasuke accéléra son allure quand le toit de sa demeure fut en vue, Gaara sur ses talons. 

La présence du Kazekage ne l’étonnait pas vraiment, après tout aucune décision n’avait encore été prise par le grand conseil, il était donc normal qu’il le garde à l’œil. Il atterrit souplement sur le mur d’enceinte et se figea face au spectacle qui s’étendit sous ses yeux. Sai, Néji, et Shikamaru combattaient les ANBU du conseil, ceux-ci en nombre bien plus supérieur à eux. D’un bond, il se jeta dans la mêlée suivi de près par Gaara. 

Son katana au poing et ses sharingan enclenchés, Sasuke se débarrassa rapidement de deux des ANBU, et se tournant vers Shikamaru qui était le plus près de lui, il lui demanda où étaient les enfants d’une voix impérieuse qui ne souffrait pas que sa question reste sans réponse.  
\- Sakura les a emmené en sécurité, répondit le ninja aux ombres avant de parer un kunai qui volait dans leur direction. 

Loin de le rassurer, la réponse du shinobi l’inquiéta davantage. Son mauvais pressentiment grandit, l’angoisse lui comprimant le cœur. Décidé à aller s’assurer que Sayuki et Makoto allaient bien, le jeune Uchiwa usa d’un chidori nagashi suivit d’un katon balsamine, se débarrassant ainsi rapidement de quelques uns des adversaires que l’équipe de surveillance affrontait. Ce serait bien un coup du conseil ça : profiter que le village soit attaqué pour s’en prendre aux jumeaux. 

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Gaara enfermer dans son tombeau du désert l’un des ANBU restants, le Hyuga usant de son tourbillon divin pour protéger les arrières du Kazekage. Les yeux anisés du roux croisèrent les siens, et d’un signe de tête il lui signifia qu’il partait à la recherche de ses enfants. Il n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que celui-ci le suivit immédiatement, sentant aussi l’aura de Néji qui les accompagna. 

Se concentrant, il rechercha les traces de chakra que son ancienne coéquipière avait laissé derrière elle, ainsi que celles de ses enfants qu’il avait appris à distinguer entre mille. Même s’il le cachait, il avait peur, peur que quelque chose n’arrive aux jumeaux, ceux qu’il avait porté durant plus de huit mois dans son ventre, ceux pour qui il était prêt à renoncer à sa vengeance, ceux qui représentaient son avenir. Sayuki et Makoto... 

La silhouette se tenait devant les deux conseillers, fière d’avoir réussi sa mission. Enfin, elle tenait sa vengeance. Koharu et Homura se penchèrent sur ce qu’elle tenait entre ses bras, la déchargeant de son fardeau.   
\- Bravo ! Tu as bien travaillé ! Laissons le jinchuriki s’occuper de l’Akatsuki. Dans quelques heures, deux de nos principaux problèmes seront réglés. dit calmement Koharu. 

Homura poursuivit, précisant la pensée de sa comparse :  
\- Oui, Naruto Uzumaki va nous débarrasser de cette organisation criminelle qui nous cause tant de soucis, et Sasuke Uchiwa périra au combat de la main de son soi-disant ancêtre. Ainsi, nous faisons d’une pierre deux coups.   
Se tournant vers la silhouette, il reprit :   
\- Si en plus l’Uchiwa décède sous les yeux de l’Uzumaki, celui-ci aura beaucoup de mal à s’en remettre et deviendra plus facilement manipulable. 

\- Ainsi vous aurez le champ libre pour vous approprier mes enfants, n’est-ce pas...   
La voix polaire qui retentit dans leur dos les fit tous se retourner vivement. Dans l’encadrement d’une fenêtre se tenait nul autre que Sasuke Uchiwa, son katana en main et ses sharingan rougeoyants dans ses iris. Sautant du rebord où il s’était arrêté, le jeune homme s’avança de quelques pas vers le trio, s’assurant d’un coup d’œil que les jumeaux n’avaient rien. 

Ceux-ci dormaient paisiblement dans les bras des deux vieux conseillers, et n’avaient aucune blessure visible. Derrière lui, Gaara et Néji ne tardèrent pas à prendre pieds dans la salle, marquant un temps d’arrêt où la surprise se lut fugitivement sur leurs visages en découvrant les trois personnes qui se trouvaient là. Reportant son attention sur ses interlocuteurs, le porteur du sharingan reprit, son ton toujours aussi glacial et dangereux :  
\- J’avais un mauvais pressentiment. Visiblement, je ne me suis pas trompé. Je me méfiais de toi depuis mon retour... 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 24 : Collision.   
> Les nuages s’accumulent sur la route que Sasuke a choisi de suivre. La tempête menace, s’en sortira-t-il ?


	24. Collision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les nuages s’accumulent sur la route que Sasuke a choisi de suivre. La tempête menace, s’en sortira-t-il ?

\- J’avais un mauvais pressentiment. Visiblement, je ne me suis pas trompé. Je me méfiais de toi depuis mon retour... Sakura.

Sasuke regardait froidement son ancienne coéquipière dont les yeux vert se plantèrent dans les siens sous la capuche, rabattue sur son visage, qui dissimulait ses cheveux roses. Les lèvres pleines et féminines se transformèrent en une fine ligne mauvaise. Le regard était sans aménités, les émeraudes ourlées de longs cils clairs ayant perdues toute leur chaleur coutumière. Une lueur triomphante brûlait au fond des prunelles alors que la figure de la jeune femme exprimait une intense satisfaction.

\- Tu te méfiais ? Vraiment ? Cet idiot de Naruto est pourtant tombé dans le panneau, lui. Si tu avais vu ta tête toutes les fois où je le draguais ouvertement sous ton nez.   
Le rire de la kunoichi s’égrena dans la pièce comme autant de notes mesquines. Le jeune père resserra sa prise sur son sabre, sentant la colère gronder en lui. Son compagnon aurait du mal à se remettre de cette trahison, il savait qu’il la considérait comme une amie précieuse.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ? Naruto et toi, vous êtes des coéquipiers, des amis, non ? Il a toujours eu confiance en toi. Que tu m’en veuilles à moi, je peux le comprendre, mais pourquoi t’en prendre à lui ? questionna Sasuke d’une voix polaire.

La jeune femme serra les poings avant de répondre :  
\- Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Tu es bien mal placé pour ne pas vouloir comprendre ce que le mot vengeance signifie. Durant nos jeunes années, je t’adorais, je t’adulais. Tu as toujours eu une place spéciale dans mon cœur. Mais tu ne m’as pas rendu le dixième de l’attention que je te portais ! Quand tu es revenu, j’ai honnêtement pensée qu’on pourrait se rapprocher, que peut-être les sentiments que j’éprouvais pour toi n’étaient pas morts, qu’il en restait encore quelque chose... autre chose que cette vision idéalisée que j’avais de toi, parce que tu étais parti...

Les yeux verts devinrent encore plus durs, se remplissant peu à peu de rage et de colère. Elle ôta la capuche qui recouvrait sa tête, elle n’avait plus besoin de se cacher maintenant. Devant l’air stoïque et incompréhensif de son ancien camarade, elle poursuivit.  
\- Et puis j’ai compris. J’ai compris que c’était peine perdue. Tu n’en avais que pour Naruto et ta fichue vengeance. Il n’y a qu’à voir comment tu le regardais dès qu’il était dans la pièce. Et pour couronner le tout, tu t’es laissé engrosser par ce fichu renard ! Tu m’as tout pris Sasuke, tout ! Quand à Naruto, il t’a choisi toi ! Alors qu’on aurait pu aussi être heureux ensemble, lui et moi !

Une trace fugace de tristesse passa sur le visage déformé par la haine de la kunoichi qui ne lâchait pas des yeux l’unique responsable de tous ses malheurs.  
\- Naruto aurait pu m’aimer, et j’aurais pu l’aimer aussi, si tu n’étais pas revenu ! On t’a cherché pendant tant d’années, tous les deux, côte à côte. Et je commençais à me faire à l’idée que peut-être, avec lui, je pourrais construire quelque chose. Mais tu es revenu ! Et lui aussi, à son tour, il m’a abandonnée ! Il n’avait plus d’yeux que pour toi, il ne parlait plus que de toi, de toi et de cette engeance que Kyuubi a eu la délicate attention de semer en toi ! 

La colère fit trembler sa voix alors qu’elle poursuivait :  
\- J’ai tout fait pour que tu comprennes que ta place n’était plus ici ! Si vous vouliez des enfants, j’aurais pu vous en donner moi, à l’un comme à l’autre ! Mais non, tu t’es accroché, et cet imbécile ne t’as pas lâché ! Sais-tu ce que ça fait d’être mise à l’écart par les deux personnes qui ont le plus d’importance pour soi ? As-tu la moindre idée du mal que vous m’avez fait tous les deux ?

Se reprenant un peu, la jeune fille durcit sa voix, tranchant l’espace entre elle et son amour de jeunesse de ses mots acerbes et virulents.  
\- Tu vas mourir aujourd’hui Sasuke ! Mais tu mourras avec la certitude que tes enfants ne seront jamais heureux. Ne t’inquiètes pas pour Naruto, je prendrai soin de lui à ta place. Je lui donnerai des enfants qui remplaceront les tiens, et il t’oubliera ! Tu ne seras rien de plus qu’un vague souvenir pour lui et le village entier !

Le Kazekage et le porteur du byagukan échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Jamais ils n’auraient imaginé que la jeune fille qu’ils connaissaient douce et loyale puisse aller aussi loin pour une peine de cœur. Certes la situation avec ses deux coéquipiers ne devaient pas être simple pour elle mais de là à mettre tout le village en danger, ils ne l’en auraient jamais cru capable. Sasuke sentit Gaara et Néji se tendre derrière lui, se préparant à affronter la kunoichi. 

Contrôlant du mieux qu’il pouvait ses envies meurtrières, le jeune père posa un regard désabusé sur son ancienne coéquipière et lâcha :  
\- … Comme toujours... Tu es chiante, Sakura !   
Satisfait par l’expression choquée de la jeune fille, il enfonça le clou :  
\- Entre Naruto et moi, ça a toujours été spécial. Et tu n’y as jamais eu ta place, ni avant, ni maintenant, ni demain, ni jamais. Je te croyais suffisamment intelligente pour l’avoir compris depuis longtemps. 

Un rictus malfaisant étira les lèvres fines du brun, qui détailla ostensiblement le corps de la rosée, avant de dire d’un ton moqueur :  
\- Et franchement, regarde toi ! Tu crois que tu tiens la comparaison avec moi ? Même Hinata est mieux ! Quand à lui donner des enfants, mieux que les jumeaux... comment tes vulgaires gènes de ninja de base pourraient rivaliser avec les miens, ceux d’un Uchiwa ?

Le hurlement de rage que poussa la jeune fille en se jetant sur lui, poing en avant résonna dans la pièce. D’une habile pirouette il esquiva le coup qu’il devinait particulièrement puissant et déclencha un senbon chidori, envoyant sur la kunoichi des milliers de petits aiguilles chargées d’électricité. Sakura parvint à éviter une partie des projectiles, mais pas tous, et hurla de souffrance quand le puissant flux de chakra électrique se répandit dans les endroits touchés. 

Elle repartit pourtant à l’attaque, tous poings dehors, prête à réduire en bouillie l’objet de toute son ire. Elle manqua à nouveau sa cible, pas assez rapide pour rivaliser avec un Uchiwa en pleine possession de ses moyens et tout sharingan dehors. Elle le savait, elle aurait dû le supprimer pendant qu’il était enceinte ! Elle avait bien essayée de masquer du poison dans les plats qu’elle leur avait préparés mais pour une quelconque raison, ça aussi, ça avait échoué.

Un mur de sable se dressa soudain entre la kunoichi et le ninja renégat, les obligeant tous les deux à faire un bond en arrière.  
\- Vous êtes tous deux des anciens coéquipiers, des ninjas issus du même village. Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous affronter et rester les bras croisés, énonça calmement le jeune homme aux cheveux roux quand deux paires d’yeux furibonds se posèrent sur lui.

\- Gaara, ne t’en mêle pas. C’est mon combat ! éructa le nukénin.  
La répartie du manipulateur de sable fut coupée par la voix pressée de Neji.  
\- Attention, les conseillers sont en train de prendre la fuite ! Et ils ont toujours les enfants en otage !  
Le descendant du clan Hyuga se lança à la poursuite du duo sans attendre. Une exclamation rageuse échappa au père des jumeaux qui s’élança soudainement dans les airs en prenant appui sur un mur.

En un éclair, il fit apparaître des shuriken entre ses doigts grâce aux sceaux qu’il portait à l’intérieur de ses poignets. Il lança les petits projectiles sans la moindre hésitation sur son ancienne camarade, multipliant la manœuvre autant de fois que nécessaire. Les étoiles acérées passèrent aisément au-dessus du mur de sable, déviées par d’autres. La précision et la rapidité du lancer ne laissa pas le temps à Gaara ni à Sakura de réagir et les armes tranchantes firent mouche, pleuvant sur leur cible, infligeant de graves blessures à la kunoichi dont le sang se répandit soudain sur le sol alors qu’elle tentait vainement de se protéger de l’attaque fulgurante derrière ses avant-bras croisés.

Elle s’écroula au sol avec un cri douloureux, plusieurs de ses points vitaux inévitablement touchés, les shuriken ayant transpercé ses vêtements et s’étant profondément enfoncés dans sa chair. Ses bras avaient été lacérés par les étoiles coupantes, certaines encore plantées dans sa peau. Sakura retira l’une des armes effilée du dos de l’une de ses mains, perforée de part en part par l’acier, un vagissement de souffrance lui échappant. Elle se recroquevilla sur le plancher qui se recouvrit peu à peu de tâches carmines, vaincue, et des larmes coulèrent de ses paupières.

Le mur de sable se désagrégea aussi vite qu’il était apparu et Sasuke s’élança sans perdre une seconde. Sa main se referma sur la gorge de la kunoichi qui s’était tout de même péniblement relevée. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur la trachée fragile alors que Sakura tentait vainement de se défaire de sa prise de ses mains blessées, ses pieds ne touchant déjà plus qu’à peine le sol.  
\- Sasuke, arrête. Si tu la tues tu ne vaux pas mieux qu’eux, s’exclama Gaara en se postant aux côtés du nukenin, posant une main apaisante sur l’une de ses épaules.

\- On ne s’en prend pas impunément à MA Famille ! tonna le brun d’une voix glaciale et vibrante de colère.  
\- Justement, penses à tes enfants. Ce n’est pas la solution. Et si tu fais ça, Naruto ne te le pardonnera pas, rétorqua le Kazekage, alors que la jeune femme étouffait peu à peu sous la poigne rigide.  
Les orbes rougeoyantes plongèrent dans le regard décidé et convainquant du chef du village caché du Sable avant de revenir sur le visage qui palissait à vue d’œil et toussotait misérablement.

L’héritier du clan décimé relâcha sa main et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s’effondra une nouvelle fois au sol. Son regard rougeoyant se planta sur son adversaire, effondrée à ses pieds qui toussait un peu plus clairement. Sa voix glaciale et dénuée de tout sentiment claqua comme un orage dans le silence de la pièce.  
\- Pars loin, très loin d’ici. Fais en sorte que je ne te revois plus jamais. Car la prochaine fois, tu peux être sûre que je te tuerai.

Sans plus d’intérêt pour celle qui fut un jour sa camarade et sa coéquipière, il se détourna d’elle et se lança à la suite de Neji. Gaara eut un ultime regard empreint de pitié et de commisération pour la jeune femme qui gisait sur le flanc, sa cape et ses vêtements déchirés sur des entailles profondes en trop grand nombre pour lui permettre de pouvoir encore agir de quelque manière que ce soit. Le Kazekage fut impressionné par la rapidité, la précision et l’acharnement dont le compagnon de son ami avait fait preuve, ne laissant aucune échappatoire à sa cible.

Il se détacha de sa contemplation de la victime qu’il abandonna, partant à son tour à la poursuite des deux vieux conseillers. Leur course les conduisit en dehors de la maison. Sasuke rattrapa rapidement Neji qu’il dépassa, sautant le premier par une fenêtre. Homura et Koharu, encore assez alertes pour deux vieillards, tentaient de rallier l’extérieur pour se fondre dans le village où régnait le plus grand désordre sous l’effet de l’attaque de l’Akatsuki. 

Le dos du vieux ninja se découpa nettement dans le jardin, sa comparse un peu plus loin devant lui, ils fuyaient emportant avec eux les jumeaux. Sasuke marqua un temps d’arrêt et les éclairs du chidori crépitèrent sur son poing. Neji s'arrêta juste derrière lui, surpris par la réaction du jeune père qui venait de stopper sa ruée nerveuse et rapide. La lance acérée des mille oiseaux prit rapidement forme et s’allongea, parcourant les quelques mètres de distance qui les séparaient du fuyard.

Koharu lança un regard rapide dans son dos pour vérifier que son comparse la suivait toujours et se pétrifia, se retournant définitivement vers son coéquipier qu’elle connaissait depuis tant d’années.   
\- Non ! Homuraaaa !   
La lance bleuté perfora le ventre de celui avec qui elle avait partagée tant de choses, l’arrêtant net dans sa fuite. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand un flot de sang sortit de la bouche de son vieux compagnon d’armes. Il tomba à genoux, un gargouillis inintelligible sortant de sa gorge alors que ses yeux s’arrondissaient de surprise puis perdaient de leur vivacité.

Gaara emboîta le pas de Neji qui se précipita à la suite de Sasuke. L’héritier du clan décimé rallia le corps qui était en train de tomber au sol, emportant son enfant dans sa chute qu’il risquait d’écraser de son propre poids, avec un déplacement instantané. Les pleurs du nourrisson retentirent puis se calmèrent quand les bras paternels le recueillirent, l’arrachant prestement à la dépouille qui bascula sans vie dans la poussière.

Quand les deux autres arrivèrent à la hauteur du jeune brun, le corps du conseiller gisait sans vie à ses pieds et il tenait tout contre son torse le bébé qui s’était calmé. Il glissa Makoto d’autorité entre les bras de Neji et se retourna pour épingler de son regard rouge la vieille conseillère qui avait reculée, un pas après l’autre, jusqu’à ce que son dos ne s’adosse à un arbre, choquée par la mort de son vieux partenaire, Homura Mitokado. 

Sasuke se dirigea vers elle et elle raffermit sa prise sur l’enfant qu’elle tenait. La vieille femme sortit soudainement un kunai de l’une de ses manches.  
\- Rends moi ma fille ! tonna le brun d’une voix tranchante, s’arrêtant à moins d’un mètre de Koharu.  
\- Tu l’as tué ! Espèce de... Jamais ! Vous êtes une menace pour ce village ! Tu en es la preuve vivante ! Danzo avait raison, un bon Uchiwa est un Uchiwa mort ! Nous voulions faire en sorte que ces enfants soient de vrais protecteurs loyaux de Konoha. Mais une mauvaise herbe reste une mauvaise herbe, même arrosée du meilleur engrais ! 

La vieille femme approcha la lame de la gorge de l’enfant. Les yeux de Sasuke s’écarquillèrent et le temps suspendit sa course. Gaara vit avec stupeur la conseillère approcher la lame de sa propre gorge alors qu’il rejoignait le porteur du Sharingan avec Neji. L’héritier du clan maudit récupéra Sayuki des bras de la vieille femme, paralysée. Dégainant son sabre, le jeune père s'apprêta à porter le coup fatal à sa victime, prise dans son genjutsu.

\- Sasuke, ne fait pas ça, souffla doucement le Kazekage, conscient que son ami était tremblant de rage.  
\- Elle a signé l’arrêt de mort de ma famille. Cette vieille folle a contribué à pousser Itachi à faire ce qu’il a fait ! Elle allait... Elle allait tuer mon enfant, après l’avoir kidnappé ! Elle mérite de mourir !  
\- La tuer ne te rendra pas ton frère ni ta famille. Pense à Naruto... Sasuke, s’il te plaît.   
Les rumeurs du combat leur parvinrent, semblant s’intensifier, et Sasuke resserra sa prise sur son katana. 

\- Elle sera jugée en bon et due forme pour ses actes. La Godaime m’a dit avoir des preuves en sa possession. Laisse la en vie Sasuke, ne fais pas ça, poursuivit Gaara.  
Le jeune père plissa les yeux, sentant la colère et la haine bouillir en lui comme jamais. Il voulait venger tout le mal qui lui avait été fait ainsi qu’à sa famille et à son clan. Il voulait le prix du sang pour celui des siens qui avait été versé.

\- Si tu la tues, ils auront gagnés. Tu perdras tout, ajouta Neji.  
\- Est-ce que sa mort en vaut vraiment la peine ? reprit Gaara.  
Perdre Naruto, perdre ses enfants, perdre son avenir à Konoha... Sasuke ferma les yeux et poussa un cri de frustration. La vieille conseillère tomba à genoux, enfin libérée de la technique.  
\- Tu... tu répondras de tes actes Uchiwa, fais moi... fais moi confiance ! persifla Koharu, reprenant son souffle.

Sasuke se détourna d’elle après un sifflement dédaigneux, pressentant que s’il restait là plus longtemps, il finirait bien par la trucider, et à mains nues s’il le fallait. Le Kazekage aida la kunoichi parcheminée par les années à se remettre debout, ajoutant qu’elle aussi, répondrait des siens. Elle lança un regard aigu au chef du village de Suna, quand une violente douleur lui perfora la poitrine. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur, affolée avant de s’effondrer dans les bras du jeune homme roux.

\- Ma... ma poitrine... bégaya-t-elle avec une respiration sifflante alors que l’ancien jinchuriki l’allongeait contre l’arbre contre lequel elle s’était tenue jusque là.  
Le jeune homme la regarda lutter pour respirer, son visage contracté par la souffrance, essayant d’ouvrir le vêtement qu’elle portait pour dégager sa gorge et son thorax. Un soubresaut tordit le corps éprouvé par le passage du temps, extorquant un râle à la vieille femme. 

Gaara ne put rien faire pour empêcher la conseillère de sombrer. Elle s’éteignit soudain, exactement là, sous ses yeux, emportée par une crise cardiaque, la technique héréditaire du clan Uchiwa ayant sans doute été trop pour elle.  
\- … Je n’y suis pour rien, trancha Sasuke qui s’était retourné, quand le regard vert anis se posa sur lui.  
Le possesseur de la pupille à virgule reporta toute son attention sur sa fille qu’il tenait entre ses bras, se détournant définitivement de la dépouille de celle qui n’était plus et pour qui il ne put que songer que ce n’était pas volé, même si elle n’avait pas péri de sa propre main.

Il attendit que le Kazekage se relève et jeta un coup d’œil à son fils dans les bras de Neji qui s’était paisiblement rendormi. Gaara et le porteur du Byakugan s’entre-regardèrent, quand l’animosité des combats qui se déroulaient un peu plus loin dans le village les ramena à la réalité.   
\- Ne restons pas là. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire. On reviendra là-dessus plus tard, lança le jeune homme roux.

Alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers l’un des lieux d’évacuation de la population de Konoha, un endroit sûr pour les jumeaux, ils se retrouvèrent face à un nouvel adversaire. Un Zetsu leur coupa soudainement la route, attaquant directement Neji et Sasuke pour tenter de s’emparer des enfants. Gaara intervint, avant que Sasuke ne lui confie Sayuki qu’il portait dans ses bras pour pouvoir avoir les mains libres et faire face à l’adversaire qu’il savait pouvoir vaincre puisqu’il l’avait déjà fait par le passé.

Le combat fut bref et le jeune père extermina sans remords la photocopie du membre schizophrène blanc et noir de l’Akatsuki, laissant libre cours à sa rage et à sa colère trop longtemps refoulées. Ils reprirent leur route, Sasuke ouvrant la marche, les deux autres ninjas avançant derrière lui, chacun portant l’un des jumeaux. Ils trouvèrent enfin Iruka qui se chargeait d’évacuer les enfants et la population vers le refuge au pied du mont Kage depuis l'académie en passant par les souterrains.

Sasuke confia sans hésiter ses deux bébés à son ancien instituteur, certain que celui-ci saurait en prendre soin et les conduire en lieu sûr. Le trio reprit sa route, remontant vers la rumeurs des combats qui se situait autour de la porte principale. Au fur et à mesure qu’ils se rapprochaient de la zone, les habitations prenaient un air de plus en plus sinistré et ils croisèrent de plus en plus de ninjas aux prises avec des clones de l’ancien acolyte du brun, Zetsu.

Gaara et Neji s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois en chemin pour prêter main forte aux shinobis aux prises avec les êtres blanc et noir, mais Sasuke n’avait qu’une idée en tête : rejoindre Naruto, aussi se contenta-t-il de n’intervenir que quand il estimait son aide absolument nécessaire à ses deux amis pour se défaire des photocopies du membre de l’Akatsuki qu’il abattit sans ménagement et à chaque fois avec une efficacité redoutable, utilisant l’Amaterasu.

Il repéra facilement le rayonnement particulier du chakra de Naruto et se dirigea vers l’endroit où ce dernier se battait. Naruto avait comme adversaire rien moins que Madara en personne et était déjà en mode Kyubi fusionné. Son compagnon ne semblant pas au bout de ses peines, Sasuke le rejoignit, prêt à en découdre avec son ancêtre. Le jinchuriki lui adressa un coup d’œil inquiet mais voyant que son brun n’avait rien, il lui lança d’un ton où perçait une pointe de soulagement :  
\- Et bien, tu en as mis du temps ! Qu’est-ce que tu foutais, Teme ! J’ai failli attendre !

\- … Plus tard... répondit le jeune Uchiwa.  
Face à eux Madara les fixait avec animosité.   
\- Comme c’est touchant ! Vous êtes très mignons ensemble, vraiment. Au fait je ne crois pas t’avoir félicité pour la naissance de tes enfants. Si je ne m’abuse tu as mis au monde un garçon et une fille, c’est bien ça ? 

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, hurla Naruto.   
Sasuke ne dit rien, se préparant à attaquer son ancêtre, qui ne semblait pas vouloir passer à l’offensive. L’air tranquille de l’homme masqué ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et le fait qu’il s'intéresse aux jumeaux l'inquiétait grandement. D’un ton tranquille le chef de l’Akatsuki demanda:  
\- Pourquoi m’avoir trahi, Sasuke ? J’avais tant de puissance à t’offrir, et toi tu préfères revenir dans ce village qui t’a trahi. Je croyais que tu avais juré sa perte. Crois-tu vraiment qu’ils t’accepteront ? Et en plus tu t’associe au jinchuriki... Comment peux-tu attacher autant d’importance à ce ninja, ce Naruto Uzumaki ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, un coup d’œil vers son compagnon le renseigna sur le fait que celui-ci se tenait prêt à attaquer. Il prit le temps de fixer un regard peu amène sur celui qui se prétendait son ancêtre.   
\- Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ? rétorqua-t-il. Toi qui ne crois en rien d’autres que toi-même, comment pourrais-tu comprendre que j’ai choisi de croire en Naruto ? 

\- Il est si lumineux qu’il efface toutes les ténèbres, il est fort et courageux, loyal, et je sais qu’il sera le plus grand des hokage. J’ai confiance en lui, plus qu’en personne sur cette terre. Je sais qu’il fera tout pour que les tragédies que le monde ninja a connu ne se reproduisent pas. Naruto changera les choses, il chassera les ténèbres de ce monde, il est porteur d’espoir, et je suis fier d’être à ses côtés.   
Durant tout son discours, le brun n’avait pas quitté des yeux Madara, et il le sentit parfaitement fulminer. 

Les yeux azuréens de Naruto s’étaient écarquillés en entendant la tirade de l’élu de son cœur, jamais il n’aurait imaginé que celui-ci pense autant de bien de lui. Il se doutait qu’il avait confiance en lui, mais pas à ce point. Il était profondément touché par les propos de Sasuke, l’entendre dire qu’il croyait en lui... Ému il souffla   
\- Sas’ke...

Un applaudissement lent et marqué retentit, l’homme au masque orange tapait ses paumes l’une contre l’autre. D’une voix pleine d’ironie il commenta :  
\- Comme c’est touchant ! Puisque tu y tiens tant que ça à ce blond stupide, tu mourras avec lui, Sasuke.   
Et sans un mot de plus Madara lança un katon puissant vers le couple qui lui faisait face. 

D’un bond agile les deux adolescents esquivèrent l’attaque, contre-attaquant immédiatement. Une nuée de clones blond se jeta sur l’homme masqué, des rasengans en mains, le traversant sans parvenir à le toucher. Caché parmi les clones Sasuke déclencha un chidori senbon, envoyant des milliers d’aiguilles d’électricité vers le chef de l’Akatsuki. Mais tout comme les clones et les rasengans, elles traversèrent Madara sans lui infliger le moindre dégât. 

C’était rageant ! Quoi qu’ils fassent ils n’arrivaient pas à atteindre leur adversaire. Même avec ses sharingan poussés au plus haut niveau Sasuke ne trouvait pas de faille dans la technique du chef de l’organisation criminelle. Il ne se donnait même pas la peine de les attaquer vraiment, se contentant d’esquiver leurs justu. Une nouvelle salve de rasengan associé au katon balsamine fonça vers Madara qui se dématérialisa à nouveau faisant grincer des dents le duo de ninjas. 

Partout dans le village les affrontements se poursuivaient, les Zetsu ne laissant aucun répit aux shinobis du village caché de la feuille. Chacun des combattants se donnait à fond dans les combats, les techniques fusaient en tout sens, ravageant le paysage. Le village en cours de reconstruction suite à l’attaque de Pain se trouvait à nouveau dévasté. Mais peu importait après tout, seule la victoire comptait. 

Profitant d’une nouvelle vague de clones, Sasuke lança un fil ninja jusqu’à son soi-disant ancêtre, qu’il enflamma d’un feu du dragon. L’homme masqué esquiva sans mal l’attaque mais se fit surprendre par les parchemins explosifs placés sur les copies blondes. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du couple quand ils virent qu’enfin leur attaque avait portée ses fruits, provoquant quelques blessures à leur adversaire. Il semblerait qu’il ne soit pas aussi inatteignable qu’il voulait le faire croire. 

Furieux de s’être fait avoir, le chef de l’Akatsuki leur envoya une boule de feu suprême bien sentie, assortie d’une nuée d’armes diverses. Déployant Susano le jeune Uchiwa se positionna devant son ancien coéquipier, le protégeant ainsi de l’attaque avant d’envoyer une flèche de son archer divin vers leur assaillant. Une fois encore, ce dernier se dématérialisa pour esquiver l’assaut, ricanant méchamment sur la tentative avortée. 

\- Tu crois vraiment que vous êtes de taille pour me vaincre ! Je suis Madara Uchiwa ! Je suis invincible ! lacha t-il moqueur.   
\- Te fous pas de nous ! On va te laminer ! rétorqua Naruto, enragé.  
\- … Tsss... Madara Uchiwa est mort depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu n’es rien de plus qu’un imposteur ! renchérit Sasuke. 

D’énormes branches sortirent du sol juste sous leurs pieds, les obligeant à sauter pour les éviter. L’une d’entre elles disparut soudainement dans un trou noir, attirant leur attention sur le shinobi à l’origine d’un tel phénomène, Kakashi son sharingan poussé à son plus haut niveau. Le plus jeune des Uchiwa présent fronça les sourcils, il avait entendu parler de cette technique du ninja copieur mais ne l’avait encore jamais vu. Maintenant que c’était chose faite, il lui sembla qu’elle était étrangement similaire à celle utilisée par leur adversaire. 

Pris d’un doute, il se dirigea rapidement vers son ancien sensei, l’aidant à se débarrasser des appendices du ninja végétal, Zetsu, à coup de raiton, puis lui demanda :  
\- Kakashi... Votre technique... elle ressemble à celle qu’il utilise... non ?   
\- Oui, je m’en suis déjà fait la réflexion, mais je ne me l’explique pas... et ça ne nous a pas aidé à y trouver une faille, répondit le ninja copieur. 

Voyant l’air étonné de son ancien élève, il précisa :  
\- Nous l’avons déjà combattu, quand nous étions à ta recherche. Il nous a retardé alors que tu combattais Itachi.   
Le cri de rage de Naruto qui avait encore manqué sa cible fit se reconcentrer les deux ninjas sur le combat en cours. 

D’un même mouvement ils se jetèrent sur l’homme au masque orange, bien décidé à en découdre une bonne fois pour toute. Le bruit des autres affrontements qui avaient lieu un peu partout autour d’eux leur parvenait en un vacarme assourdissant. A quelque mètres de là, Gaara et Néji affrontaient côte à côte des Zetsu déchaînés. Le porteur du byagukan ne vit pas venir une des branches traîtresses du ninja végétal et fut sauvé de justesse par un mur de sable.  
\- Sois plus prudent. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre, dit d’un ton impassible le Kazekage.

Neji lança un regard reconnaissant au chef du village caché du Sable, lui faisant un petit signe de tête entendu. Le jeune homme aux orbes presque blanc évita une nouvelle attaque, se défendant contre les branches meurtrières qui furent lancées sur lui par l’un des clones du ninja schizophrène qu’il affrontait avec l’ancien jinchuriki en exécutant sa technique du Tourbillon Divin. Le sable de son camarade de combat ensevelit brusquement la copie du ninja végétal responsable de l’attaque contre le jeune brun appartenant au clan Hyuga, resserrant son emprise dans une étreinte mortelle pour son adversaire.

L’héritier de la pupille blanche vit un peu plus loin sa cousine se battre aux côtés de Kiba et de Shino contre d’autres Zetsu. Des insectes dévoraient le membre de l’Akatsuki pendant que l’autre était attaqué par un Kiba et un Akamaru déchaînés, soutenus par les mouvements défensifs de la jeune fille. Une explosion retentit sur les toits de Konoha, preuve que là-bas aussi les combats faisaient rage. 

Kakashi n’en cru pas ses yeux. Non, c’était impossible ! Pourtant, après une énième attaque, ils avaient enfin réussi à blesser leur adversaire en l’atteignant directement dans la dimension spacio-temporelle où il se réfugiait. C’était un pur hasard, il n’avait usé de sa technique que pour supprimer un kunai qui volait dans la direction de ses élèves, envoyant également le rasengan combiné à un katon lancé par le duo dans la dimension parallèle qu’il maîtrisait grâce à son Sharingan.

\- Impossible... souffla-t-il médusé, voyant leur adversaire incontestablement touché à l’épaule..   
\- Et bien Kakashi... on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme ! ricana le chef de l’Akatsuki, engageant la conversation avec le junin le temps de régénérer l’endroit touché.   
Les yeux du ninja copieur s’agrandirent de surprise alors que l’improbable s’imposait à lui.  
\- Obito... ? 

Un éclat de rire cruel et sans joie fut sa seule réponse. Face à eux le chef de l’organisation criminelle ôta son masque, dévoilant les traits de son visage jusque là cachés.   
\- C’est qui ça : Obito ? questionna Naruto.   
\- Mon ancien coéquipier. Il est supposé être mort durant la troisième grande guerre ninja, répondit le ninja aux cheveux gris. 

\- Il a l’air vachement en forme pour un mort, non ?   
Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la remarque ô combien constructive de son compagnon.   
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire... Je pensais sincèrement qu’il avait péri, dit le ninja copieur.  
\- Je croyais aussi mourir ce jour là, mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ça. J’ai survécu.  
\- Obito... pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenu à Konoha dans ce cas ? Pourquoi tu t’es rallié à l’Akatsuki...

\- Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Tu as tué Rin ! Tu m’avais juré de la protéger ! C’est tout ce que je te demandais ! Au début, je voulais créer un monde de paix pour elle, mais tu l’as assassinée !  
\- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu’il s’est passé...   
\- Je sais ce que j’ai vu. C’est ton poing qui lui a traversé la poitrine ! Mais tout ceci n’a plus d’importance, je vais créer un nouveau monde où elle pourra revivre. Et pour ça, j’ai besoin du chakra des bijuu. 

Se tournant vers Sasuke, il rajouta :  
\- Grace à toi, je n’ai même plus besoin de Naruto Uzumaki. Les jumeaux devraient être largement suffisant pour accomplir mes projets.   
\- Je ne te laisserais pas toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux, cracha le jeune père avec une détermination froide, ses poings tremblants de rage.

\- Mais pourquoi il a besoin des jumeaux ? Je croyais que l’Akatsuki poursuivait les jinchurikis seulement, non ? questionna Naruto. Et tu devras me passer sur le corps avant de pouvoir t’approcher d’eux. Tu es supposé être mort, et je ne laisserai pas un prétendu cadavre faire sa loi ! Kakashi, Sasuke... on y va !   
Et sans plus de discours superflu le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha se jeta sur celui qui menaçait son village et sa famille. 

La montagne trembla, faisant s’écrouler quelques débris de roches sur les habitants non ninjas et les enfants rassemblés dans la grotte protectrice sous le mont Kage, dans laquelle Iruka avait fait évacuer une partie de la population et ses élèves. Le duo de petits vagissements éplorés redoubla, ramenant l’attention de l’instituteur sur les jumeaux qu’il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Certains de ses élèves tremblèrent de peur, assis, serrés les uns contre les autres autour de lui.

Il murmura des paroles rassurantes aux jumeaux qu’il berça ainsi qu’aux tout jeunes ninjas en devenir. Se retrouver à devoir s’occuper de la descendance de Naruto était déstabilisant pour lui, car autant il avait l’habitude des enfants, autant les bébés étaient une grande première. Se sentant démuni, il pria intérieurement pour que les choses se terminent vite et bien. Il espéra que celui qu’il considérait comme un fils ne foncerait pas trop comme une tête brûlée dans la bataille.

Un cri de douleur retentit dans son dos et Gaara se retourna d’un bloc après s’être débarrassé de deux de ses adversaires aux mâchoires de plantes carnivores. Il vit avec effarement le jeune homme à la longue chevelure brune porter les mains à sa cuisse, un flot de sang vermillon coulant entre ses doigts couleur de neige. Un Zetsu avait vicieusement surgi sur la branche où le combattant de la famille Hyuga avait pris pied, lançant sur lui une excroissance de bois affûtée qui avait fait mouche.

Le Kazekage se précipita au secours de celui pour qui il ressentait, à sa grande surprise, plus qu’une simple amitié, un sentiment bien plus puissant et profond qui s’était peu à peu développé en lui. Une étreinte de sable eut rapidement raison du responsable de la blessure faite au jeune homme dont les traits éthérés se crispèrent de souffrance. L’ancien jinchuriki posa un bras soutenant sous les épaules de celui qui avait petit à petit pris tant d’importance à ses yeux, à son corps défendant.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? souffla le roux, conscient de l’inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix.  
\- C’est rien, c’est juste une égratignure, rétorqua le ninja du village caché de la feuille.  
Le pantalon blanc démentit les dires de l’adolescent, se teintant à toute vitesse de rouge. Gaara passa d’autorité le bras de l’utilisateur du Junken derrière son cou et l’attrapa par la taille pour le soutenir contre lui.

\- Il faut soigner ça, assena-t-il.  
D’un bond, il entraîna le brun vers le refuge tout relatif d’autres arbres un peu éloignés de la zone de combats. Il l’adossa au tronc d’un conifère, sur l’une des plus hautes branches. Un petit sifflement de douleur sortit de ses lèvres fines quand Neji étendit sa jambe blessée sur la ramure. Son acolyte roux s’accroupit à ses côtés et déchira un bout de sa tunique, faisant rapidement un garrot au dessus de la blessure avec le tissu.

Les yeux turquoise plongèrent dans les orbes blancs. Une main claire se posa sur la joue pâle du porteur du Byakugan. Neji sentit bizarrement son cœur battre plus fort, comme ça lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment quand il était en compagnie de l’ancien hôte de Chukaku. Le temps suspendit sa course folle et la rumeur des combats s’estompa laissant les deux adolescents face à face, aux prises avec leurs émotions respectives.

Gaara ne put retenir son impulsion soudaine et ses lèvres vinrent s’écraser avec brusquerie sur cette bouche qu’il s’aperçut vouloir désirer contre la sienne, aussi incongru que cela puisse lui paraître, hypnotisé par le visage aux traits délicats et aux lèvres fines. Les yeux de Neji s’ouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise, et il songea un instant à repousser cet assaut inattendu. Il y songea, mais son corps lui, ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille, son cœur battant la chamade et une étrange chaleur se répandant dans tout son être.

Il glissa ses mains dans les mèches rouges, rapprochant de lui ces lèvres qui venaient de buter contre les siennes, reproduisant le geste mais avec un peu moins de brusquerie. Leurs têtes se penchèrent légèrement l’une à l’opposé de l’autre alors qu’ils poursuivaient mutuellement cette exploration curieuse et entêtante. Une tornade verte accompagnée d’un grand cri de guerre les sortit brutalement de leur bulle. Ils tournèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir un des Zetsu se faire exploser par Lee, sur un toit, non loin de là où ils se trouvaient. 

\- Bon les amoureux ! Vous testerez la fougue de votre jeunesse plus tard ! Là on est en pleine bataille ! lança le coéquipier du brun avec une grand sourire et un pouce levé dans leur direction.   
Gaara haussa un sourcil inexistant et demanda platement à Neji alors que l’adolescent en combinaison verte repartait :  
\- Il est toujours comme ça ?   
\- Toujours ! soupira le porteur du byakugan. 

Kakashi posa les mains sur ses genoux, retrouvant le contact avec le sol, essoufflé, ses vêtements en piteux état, des blessures plus ou moins sérieuses parsemant tout son uniforme de tâches carmines, ses réserves de chakra drastiquement diminuées. Un coup d’œil sur sa droite lui apprit que son ancien élève à la chevelure noir de jais n’était pas dans un état plus reluisant. Avoir utilisé Susano et un certain nombre d’autres techniques très consommatrices d’énergie spirituelle, à peine un mois après avoir accouché et quinze jours après avoir retrouvé la pleine possession de ses moyens, avaient épuisé le porteur du Sharingan.

Ils échangèrent un coup d’œil, conscient tous deux qu’ils ne pourraient guère tenir plus longtemps dans leurs états respectifs, le ninja copieur admiratif de la résistance dont le brun faisait preuve, tenant encore debout même à l’extrême limite de ses capacités. Seul Naruto semblait encore en pleine possession de ses moyens et toujours prêt à tenir tête à leur adversaire qui ne les avait pas épargnés, les poussant jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements, même si eux aussi de leur côté n’avaient pas été en reste.

Naruto fut parfaitement lucide quand à l’état de grande fatigue de ses deux coéquipiers. Si le combat durait plus longtemps, ils ne tiendraient pas le coup. Il sentit l’inquiétude le gagner. Sasuke était vraiment mal en point, mais sa très chère tête de mule n’avait pas l’air décidée à rester en retrait ni encore moins à laisser tomber. Plusieurs de ses clones avaient sauvés la vie de son brun à de nombreuses reprises, le protégeant in-extremis des attaques de leur adversaire, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée. Mais certaines actions du soi-disant ancêtre avaient quand même fait mouches, blessant irrémédiablement le corps délié en de nombreux endroits plus ou moins profondément.

\- Naruto, Sasuke ! On va essayer de combiner vos attaques et de l’atteindre encore par la dimension dans laquelle il se réfugie. Mettez-y tout ce que vous avez. C’est notre dernière chance. Je ne pourrais pas tenir plus d’une autre tentative.  
\- Entendu ! Allez Sasuke ! On va lui faire la peau à cet enfoiré ! Pour nos enfants, pour Konoha !  
Sasuke se redressa et serra les poings. Il était complètement à plat, il le sentait. Ils avaient vraiment intérêt à réussir car il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir encore tenir longtemps à ce rythme. 

Naruto forma un furon rasen shuriken qu’il lança en direction de leur adversaire, lequel ricana vicieusement en se dématérialisant, absorbant l’attaque sans le moindre mal.  
\- Vous avez vraiment cru que vous m’auriez ainsi...  
Mais sa voix mourut avant qu’il ne pousse un cri d’agonie, les flammes noires de l’amaterasu le dévorant depuis la dimension spacio-temporelle d’où il se protégeait. 

-... Co... comment ? souffla-t-il.  
Un rictus supérieur étira les lèvres fines de son descendant et il expliqua d’une voix glaciale :  
\- J’ai mêlé l’Amaterasu au rasengan de Naruto et si tu n’as rien vu c’est grâce à un gentsuju. Tu nous as sous-estimé... il est temps pour toi de retrouver ta vraie place... six pied sous terre !  
Le hurlement de pure souffrance que poussa Obito fut noyé par le crépitement des flammes noires qui le dévoraient sur l’ensemble de son corps, se rependant comme une traînée sombre et ravageuse. 

Le corps s’embrasa irrémédiablement provocant d’atroces souffrances et brûla encore quand il tomba au sol, s’y effondrant dans un hurlement qui se transforma en râle. Au milieu des cris d’agonie, Kakashi cru reconnaître le nom de leur coéquipière disparue, le poids de la culpabilité pesant sur ses épaules alors qu’il posait un genoux au sol, à bout cette fois de ses réserves. Iruka allait encore le disputer s’il finissait à l’hôpital, c’était sûr.

Naruto se précipita vers Sasuke dont les sharingan disparurent dans ses yeux. Il vit le corps élancé s’écrouler à son tour vers le sol, mais le récupéra juste à temps entre ses bras, repassant sous sa forme normale de ninja de Konoha.  
\- Sasuke !   
Le visage altier se détendit imperceptiblement quand il ressentit la chaleur du corps du jinchuriki contre le sien. 

-... Baka ! J’ai rien... juste quelques... égratignures.  
Sasuke serra les dents et se redressa, poussant sur ses jambes. Non, pas question de se montrer faible. Il tangua un peu mais tint bon, Naruto acceptant sa bravade et se contentant de le soutenir simplement, respectant sa volonté et admirant une nouvelle fois sa détermination. Soulagé de voir que ça allait, ou en tout cas à peu près, il lui dédia un petit sourire, ses yeux se gorgeant d’un amour irrépressible pour le père de ses enfants.

Iruka se mordilla les lèvres, ne pouvant s’empêcher d’être inquiet. Les bruits des affrontements étaient clairement en train de décroître, signe que la bataille qui se déroulait à l’extérieur était en train de toucher à sa fin. Il pria tous les kamis pour que la victoire soit du côté du camp du village caché et que son compagnon soit encore en un seul morceaux. Il savait bien qu’il se leurrait de vouloir que ce dernier soit indemne. Kakashi ne lui revenait que rarement indemne quand il partait... 

Par pitié, qu’il soit encore en vie... ne serait ce que ça... et ça lui suffirait. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne voulait pas voir son nom sur la stèle des disparus, pas le sien. Il n’était pas sûr de trouver la force de surmonter une telle épreuve. Les jumeaux gigotèrent dans ses bras, ramenant son attention sur eux. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers leurs parents et il serra les mâchoires. Sasuke et Naruto... pourvu que tout aille bien pour eux aussi... ces bébés ne devaient pas finir orphelins. Ce serait bien trop cruel pour eux, la destiné de leurs parents ne devait pas se répéter à travers eux.

Dans tout le village les affrontements prenaient fin, les ninjas de Konoha exterminant sans pitié les clones de Zetsu. Peu à peu, le calme revint dans les rues et les shinobis pansèrent leurs plaies, les médic-nin s’activant pour soigner les blessures plus ou moins graves des combattants. Hinata s'inquiéta en voyant son cousin arriver, soutenu par Gaara, un bandage de fortune autour de sa cuisse tâchée de sang, mais fut vite rassurée de voir que ce n’était rien de vital. 

\- Et Naruto et Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle aux deux garçons.  
\- Ils ont vaincu le chef de l’Akatsuki avec l’aide de Kakashi, répondit calmement le Kazekage.  
\- Ils sont vivants en tout cas, même si d’après ce qu’on a pu voir Sasuke et Kakashi sont plutôt mal en point, précisa Néji.   
La kunoichi souffla, soulagée de savoir que tous ses amis étaient vivants. 

Fronçant les sourcils elle demanda si quelqu’un avait des nouvelles de Sakura et l’air gêné de son cousin ne la rassura nullement. Les amis de la jeune fille furent tous profondément choqués en entendant le récit de ce qu’avait tenté de faire la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Jamais ils ne l’auraient cru capable d’une telle chose. Ino, bouleversée, fondit en larmes. Sakura était sa meilleure amie et elle ne pu s’empêcher de penser qu’elle aurait dû la soutenir mieux qu’elle ne l’avait fait. 

Gaara obligea Neji à s’asseoir sur un débris de masure, s’inquiétant du sang qui tâchait de plus en plus le bandage de fortune qu’il avait lui-même confectionné sur le haut de la jambe du jeune homme. Le Hyuga lui lança un regard gêné, mal à l’aise. Que s’était il passé entre eux tout à l’heure sur cette branche ? Le regard turquoise le perfora avec acuité, semblant suivre le fil de ses réflexions et lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.  
\- Nous auront tout le temps d’en parler... mais plus tard. Pour l’instant, il faut te faire soigner, dit calmement le chef du village de Suna, semblant répondre aux interrogations muettes que posait les grands orbes blancs fixés sur lui. 

Naruto caressa une joue pâle de son amour, essuyant les traces de sang qui coulaient de ses yeux. Il déposa un tendre baiser au coin des lèvres fines de son brun qui grogna vaguement avant de réclamer un contact plus approfondi entre leurs deux bouches, glissant ses mains dans les mèches blondes et désordonnées. Le jinchuriki glissa ses paumes sur les hanches étroites de celui qui comptait tant pour lui et entrouvrit les lèvres laissant celui-ci le dévorer avec plaisir. 

Un toussotement discret tira le couple de sa joute buccale, leur faisant reporter leur attention sur Kakashi qui, assis au sol, les regardaient d’un air goguenard.  
\- Si ça vous fait rien, j’en ai assez vu durant les sept derniers mois pour occuper toute une vie...   
Naruto éclata de rire et s’apprêta à venir aider son maître qui visiblement était épuisé, quand il se sentit soudain brusquement retourné. Surpris, il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Sasuke pour quelle raison il venait de l’écarter ainsi, mais ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

Il ne l’avait vu qu’à la dernière seconde, trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, mis à part prendre le coup à sa place. La douleur fulgurante qui lui déchira le dos le fit grincer des dents alors qu’il sentait ensuite une lame tranchante le transpercer de part en part. Il souffla un inaudible “Usuratonkachi” en voyant les yeux bleus de Naruto s’écarquiller d’horreur, le goût amer du sang emplissant sa bouche. 

\- Sas’ke...   
Non ! Ce n’était pas possible ! Comment... Sasuke, son Sasuke qu’il tenait dans ses bras crachait du sang, un kunai lui traversant le flanc, une main blanche suivant le même chemin. Obnubilé par l’atrocité irréelle de la situation, Naruto ne vit que du coin de l’oeil le ninja copieur achever Zetsu, l’original, qui venait de porter un coup fatal qui aurait dû lui être destiné. 

\- Sas’ke...   
La main blanche lâcha l’arme tâchée du sang de son bien-aimé dans un spasme avant que la dépouille du membre de l’Akatsuki ne soit définitivement écartée de celui qui l’avait protégé, au péril de sa vie, comme lors de leur première mission au pays des vagues. Des flots de sang s’écoulèrent du trou béant que Naruto essaya tant bien que mal de comprimer, battant le rappel de ses cours de base de jutsu médical. Sasuke toussa et des vagues d’hémoglobines coulèrent de ses lèvres.

Ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes alors que les orbes sombres devenaient vitreux, le souffle de son amour se fit plus court et plus rare. La poitrine pâle se souleva de moins en moins malgré ses efforts.   
\- Sas’ke... non... ne m’abandonne pas... bats toi... supplia-t-il des sanglots parfaitement audibles dans la voix. 

Sa main pâle qui s’accrochait encore à celui qui lui avait permis de changer, de renaître, devint molle et glissa des vêtements noir et orange. Alors ça y était ? Vraiment ? Leur histoire allait se terminer là ? Son histoire, son destin, allait s’achever aujourd’hui ? Il eut une pensée fugace pour ses enfants qu’au final malgré son choix, il ne verrait jamais grandir. Mais, il ne regrettait rien, Naruto, lui, vivrait. Il vivrait pour eux et pour lui aussi un petit peu. Sasuke sentit ses forces l’abandonner et se dissoudre dans les ténèbres qui s’approchaient.

Il n’avait pas peur, il n’avait plus peur. Il expliquerait son choix à ses parents, à son clan. Ils comprendraient, et son frère l’accueillerait à bras ouverts. Il rassembla les dernières maigres étincelles de vie qui crépitaient encore en lui. Il fallait qu’il le lui dise. Il devait le lui dire avant de partir pour de bon, lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui. Il devait à tout prix le lui dire, parce qu’il méritait de savoir. Son dernier secret, sa plus grande faiblesse qu’il s’était découvert récemment...

\- Sas’ke... je t’en supplie... je t’aime... reste avec moi...  
Il pleurait sans pouvoir s’arrêter, sentant l’être qui était le centre de son univers s’étioler inexorablement entre ses bras. Il n’arrivait pas à endiguer le flot de sang qui s’échappait du corps de son amant, son amour, sa vie... Kamisama... Que quelqu’un vienne l’aider ! Il ne voulait pas le perdre... Jamais... 

Les lèvres fines s’ouvrirent, articulant difficilement, silencieusement, trois petits mots si faibles, aussi fragiles qu’une aile de papillon, se désagrégeant presque aussitôt prononcés. Ce “Je t’aime” qui mourut dans le souffle qui s’éteignit, ne frôlant même pas son visage pourtant si proche, lui déchira le cœur. Les paupières pâles se fermèrent sur les yeux noirs de l’amour de sa vie, les longs cils noirs effleurant les joues blêmes pour la dernière fois, emportant avec elles tout espoir, arrachant un cri puissant et désespéré au jinchuriki. 

Alors qu’il sombrait dans les ténèbres de l’inconscience, il entendit le hurlement déchirant de celui qui avait toujours eu une place si particulière dans sa vie. Il aurait voulu lui dire tant d’autres choses encore, mais il n’en n’avait plus le temps. Il veillerait sur lui de l’au-delà, et attendrait patiemment le jour où il viendrait le rejoindre. Il le présenterait à sa famille, il était sûr qu’Itachi et lui s’entendraient très bien. Sa dernière pensée fut pour ses enfants, espérant qu’ils seraient heureux et qu’ils lui pardonneraient ses choix. 

Dans le village, tous se figèrent quand un rugissement où transparaissait une souffrance incommensurable déchira le calme revenu. Le chakra démoniaque de Kyuubi explosa, envahissant l’atmosphère d’une écrasante sensation de désespoir, la douleur de Naruto s’infiltrant dans tous les êtres vivants encore présents sur le champ de bataille. La Godaime leva ses yeux du ninja qu’elle était en train de soigner, son regard se portant sur l’origine de l’énergie spirituelle puissante et éperdue. Un malheur venait de se produire...  
\- SASUKEEEEEEE !!!!!!! 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 25 : Épilogue : Au bout du chemin.  
> Sasuke est arrivé au bout de son chemin de traverse. Une route s’arrête, une autre se poursuit.


	25. Epilogue : Au bout du chemin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke est arrivé au bout de son chemin de traverse. Une route s’arrête, une autre se poursuit.

La sonnerie stridente d’un réveil tira un grommellement au corps étendu dans le grand lit deux places. Naruto tendit le bras pour faire taire le bruit désagréable, partant ensuite à la recherche d’un corps qu’il savait pourtant pertinemment ne pas être là. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa. Malgré le temps qui passait, il ne s’y faisait toujours pas à cette absence. Il se frotta les yeux pour finir par les ouvrir, posant un regard attristé sur la moitié du matelas qui aurait dû supporter le corps de son amant. 

S’extirpant tant bien que mal de dessous la couette bariolée, le jinchuriki se leva et commença à s’habiller. Son regard se posa sur les photos encadrées et posées ici et là, sur les tables de chevets et la console. Du bout d’un doigt, il caressa le bord du cadre de l’image figée de l’équipe sept, Kakashi et Sakura souriants alors que Sasuke et lui-même avaient plus l’air mécontents. Juste à côté, il y avait Sasuke endormi dans le rocking-chair dans la chambre des jumeaux, Sayuki et Makoto reposant sur son torse. 

Mais de toutes, celle qu’il préférait était le magnifique dessin au fusain que Sai lui avait offert peu après l’attaque de l’Akatsuki. Sur une grande toile blanche, le peintre les avait dessinés lui et Sasuke alors qu’ils étaient étendus sur un pouf posé sous la véranda. Le jeune homme brun appuyait son dos contre son torse, son kimono foncé mettant en valeur le ventre proéminent qu’il entourait de ses bras. Les traits détendus de celui qui lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux avaient parfaitement été retranscrits par l’artiste. 

Un coup d’œil au réveil le poussa à accélérer, s’il traînait trop il allait être en retard. Sortant de sa chambre, il alla tirer du lit ses enfants, ses deux petites merveilles, Sayuki et Makoto, dans la chambre face à la sienne, de l’autre côté du couloir.  
\- Allez tout le monde debout ! Dépêchez vous, il ne faut pas être en retard à l’académie ! lança-t-il en ouvrant les rideaux, laissant les rayons du soleil inonder la pièce aux murs à moitié orange clair sur leur partie inférieure et à moitié blancs crème sur leur partie supérieure. 

Avec amusement, il vit une tête blonde émerger doucement de sous une couette mauve en grognant alors que son fils lui sautait dessus en hurlant un “Bonjour” tonitruant. En riant, il rattrapa son petit brun au vol le faisant voler au dessus de sa tête avant de le reposer et de l’inciter à s’habiller. S’asseyant sur le lit encore occupé, il ébouriffa la chevelure blonde de Sayuki qui entrouvrit un œil en marmonnant un vague “Bonjour”. 

\- Allez ma puce, il faut se lever et s’habiller. Je vais vous préparer le petit déjeuner et je vous déposerai à l’académie. Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard n’est-ce pas ?   
\- Ouais, surtout qu’aujourd’hui on a entraînement au lancer de shuriken ! Ça va être trop cool !  
L’exclamation enthousiaste de son fils fit sourire le jeune père. Makoto ressemblait trait pour trait à Sasuke sauf les yeux qui étaient aussi bleus que les siens. Pour la personnalité par contre... il avait clairement hérité de son tempérament fonceur et braillard. 

Un mouvement à ses côtés lui fit tourner les yeux vers sa fille qui sortait lentement du lit. Elle était son portrait tout craché, à lui, seul ses iris aussi noirs que ceux des Uchiwa tranchaient sur sa peau cuivrée. De nature bien plus calme que son jumeaux, elle avait hérité du caractère renfermé et altier de son autre père. De son goût pour le calme et le rangement aussi, la petite fille passant systématiquement derrière son frère pour ranger le désordre qu’il semait sur son passage. 

L’adulte blond laissa les deux enfants se préparer et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il sortit le nécessaire pour nourrir les deux estomacs sur pattes qui n’allaient pas tarder à débouler. Quelques minutes plus tard, attablé devant un bol de ramen, il écouta amusé ses jumeaux se disputer pour savoir lequel des deux serait le meilleur à l’exercice du jour, lui rappelant trait pour trait les prises de bec qu’il pouvait avoir plus jeune avec Sasuke. Ces deux enfants étaient de véritables rayons de soleil dans sa vie, même si parfois ils l’épuisaient. 

Marchant d’un bon pas dans les rues baignées de soleil et animées de son village, saluant quelques villageois au passage qui le lui rendirent avec bonhomie, il arriva sans encombres à l’académie avec ses deux enfants. Il échangea quelques mots avec son ancien instituteur avant de lui confier sa progéniture. Iruka s’éloigna en compagnie des jumeaux, leur faisant rejoindre les autres enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin dans la cour. 

Naruto ressentit un immense élan de fierté le submerger. Ils n’avaient pas des gênes Uchiwa pour rien ces deux là. Hier encore, ils soufflaient leur cinquième bougie et ils étaient entrés à l’académie ninja peu après, avec un an d’avance, à l’image de leur oncle défunt, Itachi, dont le nom était maintenant gravé sur la stèle des héros, comme l’avait promis Tsunade. Reprenant sa route, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, il soupira. Décidément, les enfants grandissaient trop vite ! Ou était-ce le temps qui passait sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte...

Cinq ans déjà s’étaient écoulés depuis la dernière grande bataille contre Zetsu et Madara, les membres restant de l’Akatsuki. Bien des choses avaient changé depuis la mort des deux vieux conseillers et la trahison de son ancienne coéquipière. Sakura... Levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu, il se rendit compte que le coup de poignard dans le dos que cette dernière lui avait infligée laissait une marque indélébile. Sai, Kakashi, et tous leurs amis de la même génération avaient eux aussi mis longtemps à se remettre du choc et de la consternation. 

La jeune fille avait été sévèrement punie, se voyant retirer son statut de ninja et envoyée dans une pension surveillée par des ANBU à l’extérieur du village. Elle n’avait pas le droit d’en sortir sauf autorisation spéciale de l’Hokage, et sous bonne escorte. Elle recevait régulièrement la visite de ses anciens amis, lui-même ayant été la voir deux fois. Mais l’accueil qu’il avait reçu l’avait dissuadé de revenir, sa présence semblant lui faire plus de mal qu’autre chose. 

\- Naruto !   
L’exclamation joyeuse le stoppa dans sa progression vers la tour Hokage. Il sourit largement à Konohamaru flanqué d’Udon et Moegi, prenant de leurs nouvelles et conversant un instant avec les trois adolescents enthousiastes, se moquant ouvertement des dernières blagues qu’ils avaient fait à Ebisu, leur ancien sensei. 

Arrivé à sa destination, il grimpa les marches qui le mèneraient au bureau du hokage. Croisant Neji, il lui demanda des nouvelles de Gaara puisqu’il revenait d’une mission de routine à Suna, les deux villages travaillant activement main dans la main à maintenir la paix dans le monde ninja. Alors qu’il discutait de choses et d’autres avec le porteur du byakugan, un tissu blanc lui tomba sur la tête, lui masquant la vue. 

\- Tu as encore oublié ton manteau ! Je ne suis pas ta bonne à tout faire Naruto ! soupira Shikamaru.   
Récupérant le vêtement, symbole de sa fonction, le jinchuriki l’enfila en riant et remercia son ami pour le lui avoir apporté.   
\- Merci Shika ! Que ferais-je sans toi ?   
\- Pas grand chose manifestement... quelle galère... pourquoi j’ai accepté ce poste moi ? 

\- Pour protéger le Roi ! Quelle question ! s’exclama son ami blond comme les blés.  
Le descendant du clan Nara se figea un instant en entendant la réponse de celui qui, depuis trois ans maintenant, était le Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha, et qui n’était jamais loin de le faire tourner en bourrique. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté d’être l’un des conseillers de cet énergumène sans cervelle ? 

Shikamaru traîna son ami vers son bureau et ses fonctions qui l’attendaient, sachant pertinemment que s’il n’intervenait pas, ce dernier était bien capable de passer toute la journée à discuter avec Neji ou toute autre personne qui croiserait sa route. A son grand désespoir, son homologue ne lui était que d’une utilité minime dans ces cas là, Tsunade préférant écumer les bars du village ou se prélasser dans les bras de sa compagne depuis qu’elle avait cédé la place à son petit protégé. 

Naruto était assis à son bureau qui disparaissait sous une montagne de paperasse diverse. Son regard navigua sur les photos des différents Hokage accrochées au mur. Ses yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent sur celle de son propre père. Un élan de fierté gonfla son cœur. Non seulement il avait réalisé son rêve et atteint son but, mais en plus il avait fait mieux que son père, prenant le poste plus jeune que lui.

Il était là depuis déjà quelques heures quand un coup fut frappé à la porte, le tirant de cette paperasse administrative qui n’en finissait pas. Il invita la personne à entrer d’une voix chaude et forte, et vit avec un certain soulagement un ANBU franchir le seuil. Face à lui se tenait le Chef des ANBU du village, un rouleau à la main qu’il lui tendit sans un mot. Le Rokudaime décacheta le parchemin scellé, parcourant rapidement le rapport de mission avant de reporter son regard sur la silhouette fine et élancée, vêtue de la tenue réglementaire noire et blanche. 

Même s’il avait totalement confiance en son subordonné, il n’aimait pas particulièrement l’envoyer en mission. Ce dernier y allait donc rarement, ne quittant son poste au sein du village que lorsque ses capacités exceptionnelles étaient requises. Les yeux bleus du jinchuriki scannèrent rapidement son vis-à-vis, s’assurant que celui-ci était indemne. Rassuré, il fixa le visage caché par un masque entièrement blanc dont seul le contour des yeux était souligné par deux traits rouges.

\- Comme d’habitude, la mission est un succès... dit-il calmement.   
Son interlocuteur se contenta d’un simple hochement de tête silencieux. Naruto le remercia et lui donna congé, lui rappelant au passage que dès le lendemain un certain nombre de dossiers de candidature à l’intégration des ANBU l’attendait, ainsi que quelques rapports de missions à contresigner et classer. Il ricana doucement en entendant le léger soupir désabusé de son subordonné, l’amour de la paperasse était un point qu’ils avaient en commun, pour son plus grand plaisir. Savoir qu’il n’était pas seul à transpirer d’ennui au dessus d’une montagne de papier le rassurait. 

La nuit commençait à tomber quand enfin Naruto pu quitter son bureau, reprenant avec plaisir le chemin de sa maison, pressé d’y retrouver sa petite famille et d’entendre les jumeaux lui raconter leur journée. Sautant de toit en toit, il parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait encore de sa demeure. Des éclats de rires enfantins provenant de la salle de bain l’accueillirent quand il poussa la porte d’entrée après avoir franchi le grand portail ceint des hauts murs blancs.

Discrètement, il s’appuya au chambranle de la porte ouverte posant un regard attendri sur la scène qui s’y déroulait. Dans la baignoire, Sayuki et Makoto prenaient leur bain avec force éclaboussures, se chamaillant pour les jouets qui flottaient dans l’eau mousseuse et parfumée. Il observa le profil de la personne à genoux devant la baignoire, torse nu, qui lui tournait le dos. Là devant lui, s’échinant à shampouiner Makoto, son chef des ANBU, l’amour de sa vie, le centre de son univers, celui qui lui avait donné ses deux merveilles ... Sasuke Uchiwa... 

Son regard se posa sur le biceps gauche tatoué, le symbole des ANBU de Konoha se détachant nettement à l’encre noire sur la peau couleur de neige, avant d’errer sur le dos pâle et musclé qu’une large cicatrice barrait du dessous de l’omoplate droit au flanc gauche. Un sentiment d’oppression angoissée le saisit à la gorge au souvenir de cette journée où il avait bien cru perdre définitivement celui qui comptait tant à ses yeux. 

Les trois semaines qui avaient suivi avaient été un véritable enfer pour lui, Sasuke suspendu entre la vie et la mort, sa vie ne tenant plus qu’à un fil si ténu qu’il avait bien cru dix fois le perdre pendant ces jours sombres où il était resté plongé dans le coma le plus profond. Trois fois... trois fois son cœur avait cessé de battre, lui donnant l’impression horrible qu’une partie de lui mourrait à chaque fois. Trois fois Tsunade avait réussi à le réanimer de justesse, faisant repartir l’organe vital. 

Il n’avait quasiment pas quitté le chevet de son brun de jour comme de nuit, Iruka et Kakashi se relayant pour s’occuper des jumeaux qu’il avait emmené avec lui à l'hôpital, puisqu’après le combat qu’ils avaient menés, au début il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir former des clones. Le jour où, enfin, Sasuke avait ouvert les yeux, il avait soudain eu l’impression que le monde retrouvait toute sa lumière, ses couleurs et tout son sens.

\- Papa Gatchi !   
L’exclamation ravie de Makoto le tira de ses pensées, et il retint un soupir désabusé. Oui, ses enfants l’appelaient Papa Gatchi. Tout ça à cause d’une certaine grenouille surnommée Sasugatchi... qu’il avait eu la très mauvaise idée de faire adorer à ses jumeaux ! Souriant, il se rapprocha de sa famille, éclaboussant gentiment ses deux bambins encore dans le bain, il se pencha pour ravir les lèvres fines et à peine rosées de son bien-aimé. 

\- Alors ces lancers de shuriken ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Ouais ! Génial ! On a été les meilleurs, surtout moi ! se vanta son fils de sa petite voix enthousiaste.  
\- … Pfff... T’en as raté un alors que moi j’en ai raté aucun... énonça calmement Sayuki d’un ton clair et tranchant.  
\- Quoi ! C’est pas vrai d’abord ! Tu plaisantes ! J’étais à ça, juste ça ! J’ai raté le centre de la cible d’un demi-millimètre !  
-... moi, les miens, ils étaient tous parfaitement plantés en plein milieu... Comme Papa Suke nous a montrés.

Makoto croisa vivement les bras sur sa poitrine fluette, se mettant ostensiblement à bouder. Le rire grave et rauque de leur père aux cheveux mordorés résonna en écho dans la salle de bains et il ébouriffa affectueusement les deux têtes de ses chérubins. C’était Iruka qui n’avait pas dû en mener bien large avec tout ça. Il avait pourtant bien dit à Sasuke que c’était peut être un peu trop tôt pour leur enseigner le lancer d’armes. Il lança un regard gentiment réprobateur à son compagnon dont les orbes sombres le fixèrent brièvement, ignorant superbement la désapprobation sous-jacente.

Retroussant ses manches, Naruto aida son compagnon à laver leurs jumeaux, un peu trop doués à son goût parfois, mais bon... entre ses gênes et ceux de son Uchiwa, le contraire eut été presque étonnant, et Sasuke aurait peut-être culpabilisé de ses tentatives d’avortements pendant sa grossesse si les deux bambins avaient été juste normaux ou en retard. Le fait que leurs enfants soient en pleine forme, surdoués et totalement épanouis, avait grandement aplani les craintes de celui qu’ils avaient baptisés “Papa Suke”, au grand désespoir de celui-ci.

La fin du bain se termina en véritable bataille d’éclaboussures rangée entre parents et enfants mais également entre ressortissants d’un même duo, transformant la pièce en véritable piscine municipale. Sasuke, en voyant le désastre provoqué, tordit le nez. Ça, ce genre de choses là, ça n’arrivait que quand son crétin personnel était dans les parages. Un baiser léger sur le haut de son épaule gauche le tira de ses réflexions alors qu’il aidait son fils à se sécher et que Naruto faisait de même avec leur fille. Le sourire lumineux que le jinchuriki lui adressa lui fit perdre un instant contenance. Non, il ne devrait pas lui pardonner pour le sol détrempé qu’il faudrait nettoyer ! Mais sa belle résolution fondit comme neige au soleil... le laissant juste désabusé, désabusé, mais en paix avec lui même.

Alors qu’il enveloppait Makoto qui continuait à babiller sur la journée écoulée avec son père blond, entraînant parfois quelques réactions pétulantes de sa fille déjà emmitouflée dans une grande serviette rose, Sasuke sentit le même tissu éponge venir essuyer sa nuque et ses épaules, passant brièvement sur le tatouage de son biceps. Quelque part, la boucle était bouclée songea le jeune homme brun en soulevant son fils dans ses bras.

Naruto Hokage, comme son père l’avait été avant lui, et lui, Chef des ANBU, comme son frère aîné l’avait été avant lui, tous les deux ensemble, parents de deux enfants dont le génie n’était pas sans rappeler celui d’Itachi. Ils auraient fait la fierté de leur oncle, de leurs grands-parents et du clan tout entier s’ils avaient été encore de ce monde, et ce malgré les conditions un peu particulières de leur conception et de leur naissance.

Le passage des pyjamas ne fut pas une mince affaire, Sayuki rediscutant tous les choix de vêtements de nuit proposés par son papa Gatchi, Naruto ne perdant pourtant pas patience et lui soumettant sans cesse de nouvelles options. A ce rythme, toutes les piles de linge allaient y passer dans la commode de la petite fille, parfaitement ordonnées par couleurs mais mises en désordre par un père bien trop conciliant. 

\- Makoto, combien de fois je t’ai dit de ne pas cacher de bonbons dans tes vêtements ! râla Sasuke en décollant une sucette d’un haut de pyjama bleu foncé et découvrant toute une colonie d’emballages colorés au fond du tiroir incriminé.  
\- Tu vois ! Je te l’avais bien dit ! renchérit sa fille alors que Naruto attirait son attention sur une chemise de nuit jaune canari ornée d’éléphants violets qu’elle bouda.  
Le visage fin de son fils se décomposa et Sasuke hésita à poursuivre son invective.

\- Ne le refais plus, d’accord ? Mets-les dans la boîte que je t’ai donnée, acheva son père sur un ton un peu sévère.  
\- Mais... après tu vas me la prendre, tenta le petit garçon pris en faute alors que son père l’aidait à boutonner une tenue confortable bleu ciel, imprimée de petits éventails blancs et rouges.  
\- Oui, parce que trop de bonbons avant les repas, ça coupe l’appétit ! Et ce n’est pas bon pour les dents, trancha-t-il très fermement.

La frimousse infantile sembla cette fois comprendre que les bornes étaient dépassées et qu’il ne valait mieux pas pousser plus loin. Makoto afficha un air penaud et désolé que Sasuke adoucit, passant une main dans les courtes mèches brunes. Il savait à présent que son fils ne recommencerait pas, même s’il semblait doté d’un aussi solide appétit qu’un certain blond et que très probablement quelques sucreries n’y changeraient pas grand chose. 

Se détournant de l’enfant enfin prêt, il vint au secours du fameux blond en question qui était en train de retourner tiroirs et placards à la recherche d’un pyjama que sa fille voudrait bien accepter de porter. Leur petite princesse était en train de faire tourner son père en bourrique et Sasuke savait ça mieux que personne. D’un geste sûr, il ouvrit le deuxième tiroir de la commode adjacente à celle contenant les affaires de Makoto, et sans hésitation, en sortit un t-shirt et un bas de pyjama court vert pâle.

Il tendit le tout à sa fille avec un regard appuyé qui en disait long et cette dernière baissa un peu la tête vers le sol, masquant ses orbes sombres derrière ses longues mèches blondes.   
\- Mais comment tu fais ! Ça a été la guerre toute la semaine avec elle ! s’exclama Naruto en voyant sa fille s’habiller, visiblement satisfaite.  
Sasuke arbora, triomphant, cette fameuse expression là, celle où Naruto savait qu’il passait un tout petit peu voire même beaucoup pour un crétin, ce qui l’énerva prodigieusement.

Naruto quitta la pièce, son fils sur les talons, pour aller bouder dans le salon devant la télé. Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire. Il n’était parti en mission qu’une semaine mais Kamisama que son foyer lui avait manqué. Attrapant une brosse à cheveux, il installa sa fille sur ses genoux, dos à lui, et lui brossa les cheveux, les lui nouant avec un élastique rose en une queue basse sur la nuque.  
\- Ce n’est pas bien de faire tourner ton père en bourrique, Sayuki.

Un petit silence s’installa entre eux, jusqu’à ce que leur petite princesse ne se retourne brusquement contre lui et glisse ses bras autour de la nuque paternelle, nichant son nez contre son torse. Elle ouvrit enfin la bouche alors qu’il lui caressait doucement le dos.  
\- … j’aime pas quand t’es pas là... Et puis c’est sa faute en plus... chuchota la petite voix presque tremblante de larmes contenues, formant une ombre chaude sur sa peau pâle.  
\- Pourquoi penses-tu que c’est la faute de papa ? demanda doucement Sasuke.  
\- … parce que... parce que c’est lui le chef. C’est lui qui t’envoie loin ! lança la petite fille d’un ton véhément.

Sasuke expliqua à sa toute petite demoiselle que non, ce n’était pas la faute de Naruto s’il partait. Son Rokudaime Hokage de père ne le faisait que quand vraiment il n’avait pas le choix et que c’était important pour le village. Sa fille se serra encore un peu contre lui et il lui extorqua la promesse d’être plus compréhensive et de ne plus faire payer à son père à l’avenir ses absences à lui, surtout quand ce dernier n’y pouvait rien. Le “... Hn...” qu’il obtint en réponse lui arracha un sourire et il emmena la jeune fille dans ses bras pour aller voir ce que devenaient les deux autres membres de leur famille.

Finalement, il était heureux d’avoir eu aussi une fille. Lui qui, au départ, avait craint de ne pas savoir y faire avec elle, ni comment s’y prendre, ayant toujours eu des rapports assez polaires et difficiles avec la gent féminine, adorait sa petite princesse aux cheveux blonds comme les blés. En définitive, c’était même presque plus reposant, plus calme et plus doux aussi. Mais c’était SA fille, et c’était sans doute l’exception qui confirmait la règle en quelques sortes.

Sasuke prépara le repas, Naruto lui donnant quelques nouvelles du village et de certains de leurs amis pendant que les jumeaux regardaient la télé. Il s’était absenté une petite semaine, et pourtant, ça aussi, ça lui avait manqué. Les discussions de Naruto, le son de sa voix alors qu’il ne lui répondait la plus part du temps que du bout des lèvres.  
\- … Neji est de retour. Je pense que Gaara ne va pas tarder à nous rendre une visite diplomatique. J’espère que ce sera avant la fin du mois, parce que sinon Hinata va encore venir me voir pour me dire que son cousin n’a pas trop le moral et qu’il faut que je l’occupe...

Naruto mit la table pour eux quatre et Sasuke y déposa les plats, appelant les enfants. Makoto et Sayuki s’installèrent, leur fils faisant une petite moue déçue.  
\- C’est pas des ramen ? lança le petit garçon.  
\- … on en a mangés hier... lâcha Sayuki d’un ton plat.  
Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sasuke de lancer un regard, lourd de reproches, à son blond qui se gratta l’arrière du crâne avec un sourire ennuyé.   
.  
\- Dis moi Makoto, Iruka sensei m’a dit que tu t’étais battu à l’école ? lança Sasuke tout en servant son fils.  
\- Quoi ? Tu... tu t’es battu ? Tu ne t’es pas fait mal au moins ! s’exclama Naruto soudain inquiet, en se tournant vers son fils, ne pouvant s’empêcher de l’observer sous toutes les coutures même s’il n’avait rien repéré dans la salle de bains.  
\- C’est la fautes de ces idiots ! Ils se sont moqués parce que Sayu et moi on a pas de maman ! s’emporta soudain leur fils.

\- … pfff... ils sont juste jaloux parce que Papa Gatchi c’est le chef du village et Papa Suke c’est le chef des ninjas au masque ! Je t’ai dis de pas faire attention, rétorqua sa sœur.  
\- Oui mais... tenta Makoto, tout énervé.  
\- Peu importe, les coupa Sasuke, désamorçant une énième petite rixe entre ses jumeaux. Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser le Katon sur vos camarades ! En tout cas, pas tant qu’ils ne seront pas capables de se défendre. Ce n’est pas bien ! Il n’y a pas eu grand mal, mais quand vous faites ça, vous ennuyez votre oncle Iruka.

Naruto soupira de soulagement mais se mordilla les lèvres. Demain matin, Iruka râlerait encore après Sasuke. Kakashi avait d’ailleurs déjà dû en entendre parler... D’ici à ce que le ninja copieur passe aussi par son bureau, il n’y avait qu’un pas. Sasuke était particulièrement fier de leurs enfants et de leurs capacités, et c’était vrai que les deux petits diables étaient sans cesse en train de lui demander de leur apprendre de nouvelles choses... 

Ce que son brun avait très à cœur de faire, considérant que c’était de son devoir en tant que père de leur transmettre certaines techniques de son clan et de leur apprendre à se défendre, juste au cas où... Et lui, il avait du mal à savoir si c’était une bonne chose ou non. Mais voir le regard brillant et l’air épanoui qu’il affichait quand il leur montrait de nouvelles techniques dans la petite aire d'entraînement qui était toujours dans le jardin n’avait pas de prix. Sasuke était heureux, oui, enfin heureux, et ça pour lui, ça valait bien quelques menus soucis.

Sasuke borda son fils dont il caressa la joue pâle alors que la petite tête brune, si semblable à la sienne, se posait sur l’oreiller, les pupilles azurées lourdes de sommeil. Le petit garçon s’accrocha à son cou, lui chuchotant un “Je t’aime, Papa Suke” à moitié endormi. Un léger sourire éclaira les traits de l’adulte. Ils avaient très certainement pris cette habitude de leur père blond qui le lui disait souvent, sans doute trop visiblement.  
\- … moi aussi Makoto... Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il à son fils qui lutta encore un peu le temps de dire bonne nuit à son autre père.

Sa fille se suspendit à son t-shirt, lui rappelant furieusement la réaction classique du mode Koala de son compagnon. Naruto l’embrassa sur la pommette puis sur le front et souhaita une bonne nuit à sa petite princesse qui lui ressemblait tant. Sayuki relâcha sa prise alors qu’il la serrait fort entre ses bras et se rencogna dans son lit, satisfaite, ses grands yeux noirs bien ouverts, attendant que Sasuke vienne la border. Les deux pères échangèrent de lits et Naruto embrassa son fils sur le front dont le “... t’aime... Papa Gatchi” le fit largement sourire.

Sayuki sentit la caresse fraîche de la main de son père sur sa joue et esquissa un sourire alors qu’il la bordait. Sa petite voix fluette se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce.  
\- Bonne nuit, Papa Suke. Je t’aime, souffla la fillette au brun, dans le cou paternel qu’elle avait attiré à elle.   
Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire tendre et lui répondit de la même manière qu’à son frère, la petite fille lui rendant son sourire et allant même planter un petit bisou léger sur sa joue, signe chez elle qu’il lui avait manqué.

Les deux adultes se relevèrent, allumèrent la petite veilleuse dans la pièce dont ils fermèrent la porte sur la pointe des pieds, deux respirations calmes et assoupies résonnant entre les murs colorés qu’ils quittaient. Ils ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre, juste en face, et y pénétrèrent. Naruto en profita pour prendre rapidement son brun dans ses bras, dit brun qui colla presque immédiatement ses lèvres aux siennes avec possessivité et exigence alors que ses bras musculeux se nouaient sur la nuque blonde. 

\- Tu m’as manqué, souffla Naruto tout contre les lèvres finement ourlées.  
\- … Hn... Toi aussi... Usuratonkachi, répondit Sasuke alors qu’il se sentait déjà frissonner intérieurement, sentant les mains chaudes de Naruto glisser tout contre la peau de ses reins, sous son t-shirt, alors que lui-même avait faufilé ses paumes sur les flancs du blond, sous le tissu qu’il avait encore sur le dos. Mais plus pour très longtemps, foi d’Uchiwa.

Oui, il osait répondre aux déclarations d’amour que Naruto et les jumeaux lui faisaient, lui, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa. Il avait compris que la vie était courte et qu’il y avait des sentiments auxquels il voulait répondre maintenant, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, bien trop tard. Même si c’était synonyme de faiblesse, il vivrait avec. Oui, il souhaitait vivre, vivre le plus longtemps possible, entouré de sa famille, cette famille accueillante et aimante, son foyer, l’endroit où était sa place et où il reviendrait toujours.

Son avenir était clair, il avait des souvenirs heureux plein la tête, et il savait qu’il y en aurait encore pleins d’autres dans le futur. Son t-shirt passa par dessus sa tête et il retira à son blond le même vêtement. Ses yeux noirs se chargèrent de désir alors qu’il parcourait du regard le torse bronzé et athlétique, car Naruto continuait à s’entraîner. Ils s’entraînaient ensemble car ils étaient de toute façon les seuls à pouvoir rivaliser l’un avec l’autre. 

Naruto... SON Naruto... le sien à lui, le père de ses enfants, la personne qui l’aimait et qu’il aimait en retour, sa lumière, son soleil, celui à qui il pouvait montrer toutes ses faiblesse, celui en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui et qui le serait toujours demain et les jours suivants. C’était tout à la fois son talon d’Achille et son pilier, c’était lui, tout simplement.  
\- Je t’aime, susurra la voix chaude tout contre sa gorge, le repoussant lentement vers leur lit.  
\- … Je sais... moi aussi... je t’aime... murmura-t-il dans un souffle à son amant, plongeant ses doigts dans les mèches dorées.

Naruto sourit dans le cou pâle, accompagnant plus ou moins leur chute sur le matelas alors que leurs mains parcouraient leurs épidermes, le feu du désir et de l’envie bouillant dans leurs veines et échauffant déjà leurs ventres. Il revint vers la bouche tentatrice qui prit possession de la sienne, lui arrachant un grognement impérieux. Il en profita pour vérifier si de mémoire de main, aucune nouvelle cicatrice n’était venue s’ajouter à celles qu’il connaissait par cœur et aurait pu situer les yeux fermés. 

\- … doucement, tu vas réveiller les enfants... murmura Sasuke.  
\- Alors prépare toi à mordre dans un oreiller, sinon c’est toi qui va les réveiller, répondit-il, ses yeux bleus se faisant canaille.  
-... Idiot, le tança son brun, ses orbes sombres avides.  
\- Non, affamé, rétorqua-t-il en embrassant le ventre plat et musclé ainsi que la fine cicatrice horizontale qu’il y avait juste en dessous, sans oublier la petite craquelure qui avait fané avec le temps sur la peau délicate, se préparant à délester son partenaire de son pantalon.  
\- … On vient juste de sortir de table... lui souffla Sasuke avec un petit rictus joueur.  
\- Mais mon corps a faim du tien et je crois bien que pour toi c’est pareil, Teme, conclut-il.

Un pantalon vola dans la pièce, suivi d’un deuxième, deux sous-vêtements les accompagnant abruptement sur le même chemin. Le tiroir d’une table de nuit fut ouvert avec précipitation et pas même refermé. Une couette bariolée fut rabattue sur deux corps transis d’attente et de convoitise déjà lovés l’un contre l’autre. Ils avaient été séparés pendant une semaine et avaient hâte de se retrouver, de se redécouvrir, de s’unir, et de s’aimer.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu’il remplissait sa paperasse quotidienne, Naruto ne fut pas vraiment surpris d’avoir la visite de son ancien maître Kakashi. Celui-ci goguenard fit remarquer au blond que ses enfants faisaient régulièrement tourner Iruka en bourrique et que c’était lui qui était chargé de calmer l’instituteur le soir venu. Un soupir découragé franchit les lèvres charnues du Rokudaime. Ce matin, en déposant les jumeaux à l’académie, il avait déjà eu droit aux reproches de son père de cœur, reproches que Sasuke avait tout bonnement ignoré, arguant que si les autres élèves ne progressaient pas assez vite, ils n’y étaient pour rien. Et qu’ils n’avaient qu’à pas s’en prendre aux jumeaux, quand on cherche un Uchiwa, on le trouve. 

Le soir venu, le blond regagna son domicile où sa petite famille l’attendait. Son compagnon remarqua immédiatement que celui-ci avait l’air préoccupé, mais il attendit que Sayuki et Makoto soient couchés pour mettre le doigt sur le nœud du problème. Assis dans le canapé du salon, Sasuke fixa intensément son blond et lâcha :  
\- Quel est le problème ? 

Avec un soupir, Naruto se passa une main dans les cheveux avant d’expliquer ce qui le tourmentait. Il était étalé de tout son long sur le sofa, la tête posée sur les cuisses élancées de son amant.   
\- Iruka est venu me parler cet après-midi. Pas des jumeaux, précisa-t-il rapidement en voyant les sourcils noirs de son amour se froncer. 

\- En fait il m’a parlé d’un des élèves de l’académie qui pose problème. Il s’appelle Akira Kurama*. Il est orphelin, ses parents sont morts lors de l’attaque de l’Akatuski il y a cinq ans. Depuis, il vit à l’orphelinat, mais son comportement devient problématique.   
Sasuke fronça les sourcils. L’orphelinat ayant été reconstruit à l’emplacement où se dressait autrefois les maisons de son clan selon ses propres volontés. Il y allait régulièrement s’assurer que tout allait bien et jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de ce garçon. 

\- Kurama ? Le clan au genjutsu héréditaire ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui. Le problème c’est qu’ils sont trop peu nombreux, et personne n’a voulu s'occuper de lui à la mort de ses parents. Il est très doué, il peut hypnotiser n’importe qui avec sa voix et créer des illusions particulièrement crédibles. Mais, il est assez perturbé parce qu’il a vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux. Bref, Iruka a tout tenté pour l’intégrer au mieux mais le gamin reste renfermé sur lui-même et se braque dès qu’on l’approche. Il pense que cela lui serait bénéfique de grandir au sein d’une famille, mais personne n’en veut. 

Sasuke passa une main apaisante dans les mèches blondes de son amant, touché par l’histoire de cet enfant qui ressemblait tant à la leur quelque part, et suggéra calmement :  
\- Pourquoi ne l’adopterions nous pas ? Après tout, on envisage d’agrandir la maison pour y faire une chambre pour Makoto, rien ne nous empêche d’en faire une deuxième en passant.   
Naruto se figea en entendant la proposition de son compagnon, lui qui ne savait comment le lui demander. Une vague d’amour irrépressible pour cet homme qui rendait sa vie plus belle le submergea.

\- Épouse-moi ! s’exclama-t-il.  
Les deux mots stoppèrent la main pâle et fine qui brossait ses cheveux, les yeux noirs s’écarquillèrent légèrement avant de se baisser vers lui, le regardant avec surprise. Puis un léger sourire étira le coin des lèvres de Sasuke avant qu’il ne souffle, amusé :  
\- Baka !

Comprenant que sa demande n’était nullement prise au sérieux, Naruto se redressa brusquement et il posa un genoux à terre face à un brun qui le fixait de plus en plus étonné.   
\- Épouse-moi !   
Devant le silence incrédule de l’amour de sa vie, il soupira et reprit :  
\- J’avais pas prévu de faire ça comme ça. Je voulais t’emmener au restaurant et je t’aurais fait ma demande de la manière la plus romantique possible avec coucher de soleil, violons et tout, et tout, un truc digne de toutes ces séries à l’eau de roses que tu regardais quand tu étais enceinte. J’avais prévu une bague et des fleurs...

Il fut brutalement interrompu par une bouche avide qui s’écrasa sur la sienne, le corps fin et musclé de son amant se collant au sien alors que les bras pâles de Sasuke s’enroulaient autour de sa nuque. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres quand il entendit celui-ci murmurer tout contre sa bouche :  
\- … Usuratonkachi...

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ses bras se resserrant avec force autour de la taille fine de son brun. L’envie totalement folle de sortir dehors pour hurler à la cantonade qu’il allait se marier le tenaillait. Sasuke dû le sentir, ou peut-être le connaissait-il trop bien, car il lui donna une tape à l’arrière du crâne avant de dire :  
\- Je t’interdis de le crier sur tous les toits ! 

Deux jours plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto marchaient dans les rues de Konoha, se dirigeant d’un pas tranquille vers l’orphelinat. Sasuke avançait, les mains dans ses poches, côte à côte avec le blond qui avait croisé ses bras derrière sa nuque.  
\- J’en ai parlé avec la directrice de l’orphelinat. Elle m’a dit qu’elle en parlerait au gamin, poursuivit Naruto.  
\- Iruka dit qu’il est capable d’absorber le chakra et de reproduire les techniques de la personne à qui il l’a emprunté...

Les travaux d’agrandissement de la maison avaient été terminés en deux temps trois mouvements, grâce à quelques clones et l’aide de Yamato. Annoncer leur décision d’agrandir leur petite famille aux jumeaux avait été un peu plus délicat. Si Makato avait pris la chose avec calme et une pointe d’enthousiasme, Sayuki, elle, avait longuement dévisagé ses deux papas avec méfiance avant de dire d’un ton froid :  
\- … Vous nous aimez plus, c’est ça ? des petites perles cristallines commençant à gonfler ses grands yeux noirs.

Rassurer leur fille sur leur amour inconditionnel n’avait pas été des plus simple, mais elle avait fini par se faire à l’idée, consolée dans les bras pâles paternels, accrochée à lui en mode Koala. La décoration de leurs chambres avait fourni un bon dérivatif aux deux enfants, Sayuki gardant la pièce face à celle de leurs parents et Makoto ayant choisi celle, flambant neuve, juste à côté de celle de sa sœur. Les deux chambres terminées, ils s’étaient contentés de meubler la dernière tout en la laissant dans des tons neutres afin que le nouveau venu puisse y apporter sa touche personnelle.

Le garçon de sept ans dévisageait d’un regard impassible les deux adultes qui se tenaient devant lui. Les pupilles étrangement violettes les fixaient dans un petit visage fin et anguleux, ses longs cheveux violets cascadaient dans son dos, lui donnant une allure éthérée et fragile, presque féminine. Il n’était pas très grand pour son âge et son corps frêle aux articulations délicates surprit les deux futurs parents.

Naruto fit un grand sourire à l’enfant, dont la bouche pincée ne formait qu’une fine ligne close. Sasuke perçut dans les yeux à la couleur étonnante toute la solitude, le chagrin et la tristesse qui avaient hanté ses propres pupilles, lui rappelant sa propre enfance après la mort de son clan.  
\- Alors ? Ça te dirais de venir vivre avec nous ? lança le blond.  
Les yeux du petit garçon de sept ans se plissèrent avant qu’il ne réponde d’une voix profonde :  
\- Pourquoi vous voulez m’adopter moi ? Il y a pleins d’autres enfants ici, des qui font moins peur que moi.

\- C’est pas un gamin comme toi qui va nous effrayer, tu sais bonhomme ! dit Naruto jovial.  
Les petites paupières s’étrécirent. Le petit garçon serra ses petits poings de chaque côté de son corps, la brise du jardin de l’orphelinat faisant voleter ses longues mèches bien raides.  
\- Il y a une grande plante carnivore juste derrière vous, elle va vous manger, déclara-t-il d’une voix étrangement musicale.

Naruto se retourna, observant la pelouse et les arbres alentours, ne distinguant rien de particulier à part un trèfle à quatre feuilles dans les herbes folles.  
\- Hein ? Où ça ? Je vois rien moi.  
Sasuke soupira, posant une main sur l’épaule de son compagnon qui s’échinait à chercher la fameuse plante qui semblait faire peur au gamin. 

Quand les yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de son amour, ce fut pour constater que ce dernier était tout sharingan dehors.  
\- Il essaye son genjutsu, lâcha simplement le brun devant l’air ahuri de son blond avant de se retourner vers le responsable de la tentative avortée.  
\- Ça ne fonctionne pas avec nous.

L’enfant resta interdit en découvrant les pupilles rougeoyantes.  
\- Comment... souffla Akira en observant les yeux aux virgules noires qui venaient d’apparaître.  
\- Ce sont des yeux spéciaux et l’autre baka à côté c’est pareil, il est spécial aussi. Tu n’es pas le seul à faire peur, dans notre famille on est tous spéciaux. Et puis, tu n’es pas le seul à avoir perdu tes parents. Naruto et moi aussi sommes orphelins.  
\- Pourtant... il a l’air normal lui ?

Naruto décocha un sourire éclatant et plein d’assurance au petit garçon et passa en mode chakra de Kyuubi, le chakra Yang irradiant de son corps comme un soleil, les plantes à ses pieds se mettant à pousser. Les orbes violets s’agrandirent de surprise. Le Rokudaime, satisfait de son petit effet, résorba la transformation pour reprendre son apparence habituelle.  
\- Tu vois ? Moi aussi je suis spécial, c’est pas pour rien que je suis le chef du village, fit-il avec fierté et un nouveau sourire.

Les affaires d’Akira, décidé à laisser une chance à ces deux adultes que visiblement il n’effrayait pas, furent vite empaquetées. A la sortie de l’orphelinat, il fut surpris de se retrouver décollé du sol et déposé sur les épaules de l’Hokage.  
\- Bon allez, on se dépêche de rentrer, les jumeaux nous attendent et Kakashi et Iruka doivent avoir du mal à les faire tenir tranquilles, lança-t-il en s’élançant sur les toits.

\- Mais alors... vous vivez ensemble ? Tous les deux ? demanda le gamin, chemin faisant.  
\- Oui ! Et on va même se marier, c’est pas génial ça ! rétorqua Naruto, ravi.  
\- Tu vas faire connaissance avec nos enfants, enchaîna Sasuke.  
\- Vos enfants ? Mais... C’est pas les votre à tous les deux si ? Il faut pas une maman normalement ? questionna encore le jeune garçon, un peu perdu.  
\- Si, c’est les nôtres, à tous les deux, déclara fièrement Naruto.  
\- C’est une longue histoire... souffla Sasuke.

Eux qui pensaient qu’ils en avaient fini avec les nuits courtes depuis que les jumeaux avaient grandi, ils renouèrent avec ce rituel avec l’arrivée d’Akira et des cauchemars qu’il faisait la nuit. Le jeune garçon finissait régulièrement sa nuit dans le lit parental, tout comme les jumeaux avant lui, un peu surpris de se retrouver là, coincé entre les deux adultes qui l’entouraient d’attentions chacun à leur manière, récupéré machinalement en larmes et angoissé dans sa chambre soit par un Naruto qui dormait littéralement debout, soit par un Sasuke pas beaucoup plus frais. 

S’en était ensuite suivi quelques épisodes de sauvegarde du jardin, Akira s’ingéniant à absorber le chakra des plantes. Naruto l’avait gentiment réprimandé, redonnant immédiatement vigueur aux fleurs malmenées grâce au mode chakra de Kyuubi. Sasuke lui avait discrètement fait comprendre, dans le dos de son compagnon, que les lotus de l’immense bassin en forme de grenouille étaient tout à sa disposition. Il lui avait d’ailleurs subtilement suggéré de faire de même avec les carpes Koi et les batraciens occupants du lieu. 

Quelques semaines plus tard Tsunade, émue et quelque peu éméchée, portait un toast aux nouveaux époux Uzumaki-Uchiwa qu’elle avait mariés quelques minutes auparavant devant une assemblée restreinte, seul les amis ayant été conviés à la cérémonie.   
\- Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est que Naruto porte bien son surnom de ninja le plus imprévisible du monde shinobi. Je n’aurais jamais parié sur le fait qu’un jour j’accoucherai un homme, ni que les deux sales gosses que j’ai rencontré à mon arrivée au village se marieraient. Et tout ça, à cause de ce crétin... 

Sasuke regarda pensivement sa main gauche. A la base de son annulaire brillait un simple anneau de platine. L’inscription à l’intérieur l’avait touché : “TON idiot pour toujours”. Oui, lui non plus n’aurait jamais parié là-dessus, ni sur le fait d’avoir un jour des enfants et de les avoir portés lui-même, ni sur le fait de se marier un jour... avec Naruto. Surtout pas avec Naruto, son rival d’enfance, son meilleur ami, son crétin personnel. 

Une petite main se posa sur la sienne attirant son regard sur le visage enfantin de Sayuki qui lui sourit avant de grimper sur ses genoux. Admirant l’alliance qui ornait le doigt de son père, elle se tourna vers lui et dit avec un grand sourire :  
\- Quand je serai grande je me marierai avec toi moi aussi, papa Suke.   
\- Ça, ce ne sera pas possible. Mais, tu trouveras toi aussi quelqu’un qui comptera beaucoup pour toi, comme papa Gatchi compte pour moi. Et puis tu seras toujours ma petite fille chérie, répondit calmement le brun en déposant un tendre baiser sur la tête blonde. 

Naruto fit tourner entre ses doigts d’un air pensif la bague qu’il portait à son annulaire, identique à celle qu’il avait passée au doigt de Sasuke. L’inscription à l’intérieur l’avait rendu inconditionnellement heureux. Ce fameux “Merci Usuratonkachi” qu’il emporterait avec lui où qu’il aille. La déclaration de son mari, ce mot qu’il ne dirait jamais. Il s’était marié avec Sasuke, son Sasuke... Et toute leur petite famille s’appelait maintenant Uzumaki-Uchiwa... Sa joie était si intense qu’il n’avait pu s’empêcher de verser une larme quand Tsunade les avait unis.

Makoto attira son attention et grimpa sur ses genoux, s’y installant confortablement.  
\- Dis papa Gatchi, moi quand je serai grand, je pourrai me marier avec Hinata ? demanda-t-il.  
Naruto ne put s’empêcher de pouffer à la question surprenante de son fils.  
\- Ben non, elle est beaucoup trop vieille. Quand tu sera grand, elle sera toute ridée, trancha Akira qui s’était approché timidement.

\- Akira ! T’es méchant ! hurla le petit garçon brun.  
Naruto sentit le chakra de son fils s’agiter et sentit une petite pointe d’inquiétude le traverser. Ce n’était pas le moment de réduire la pièce en cendre avec un Katon bien senti. Il passa une main apaisante dans les courtes mèches brunes de son fils qui rebiquaient sur la nuque.  
\- On se calme, Makoto. Akira a raison, Hinata est trop vieille pour toi. Mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras une jolie fille à épouser, plus tard.

Il fit un peu de place sur ses genoux pour y installer son fils adoptif, celui-ci en profitant pour se servir un verre de jus de fruit. Les petites prunelles bleues si semblables à celles de son père exprimèrent la profonde réflexion de son fils, Naruto se faisant la remarque qu’il était rare de le voir penser aussi intensément, vu son tempérament aussi fonceur que le sien.  
\- Je pourrais épouser Akira alors ? Il est joli et il est pas trop vieux, lui.

Le premier concerné s’étouffa avec sa gorgée de jus de fruit, tournant brusquement ses orbes violets vers son frère adoptif.  
\- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! On est deux garçons ! rétorqua-t-il.  
Sasuke et Sayuki suivaient l’échange tout proche, un léger sourire amusé étirant les lèvres fines de l’adulte.  
\- Ben quoi ? Papa Suke et papa Gatchi, c’est deux garçons aussi, lança la petite fille sans comprendre.

Les deux parents s’entre-regardèrent et un ange passa.   
\- Iruka vous expliquera... finit par dire le jeune homme à la chevelure noire de jais.  
Naruto ne put retenir un éclat de rire en voyant la tête décomposée d’Iruka dont les yeux s’écarquillèrent.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Tu n’as qu’à mettre en place des cours d’éducation sexuelle à l’académie, éructa le chunin, assis un peu plus loin.  
\- Justement, et c’est toi qui t’en charge. Tu feras ça si bien ! conclut Naruto tout sourire.

Les rougeurs qui envahirent les joues de l’instituteur déclenchèrent un éclat de rire général. Kakashi, compatissant, tapota doucement l’épaule de son compagnon qui se tapa le front contre la table, complètement désespéré. Pourquoi sentait-il qu’il n’avait pas fini d’en voir de toutes les couleurs avec cette famille ? Ceci dit le bonheur plus que flagrant de ses deux anciens élèves faisait plaisir à voir, et il ne pouvait qu’être content pour eux, les ténèbres de leurs enfances respectives semblaient si loin maintenant.

Fin... enfin presque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain et dernier chapitre (cette fois c’est sûr, ce sera le point final) : Bonus 2 : Parce que le chemin ne se termine jamais. Les années passent et la vie continue.


	26. Bonus 2 : Parce que le chemin ne se termine jamais.

Sasuke poussa la porte de sa demeure, les bras chargés des courses qu’il venait d’effectuer. Un peu surpris par le silence inhabituel qui régnait dans la maison, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Akira qui lisait tranquillement assis à table. Celui-ci venait de fêter son neuvième anniversaire, et vivait avec eux depuis deux ans maintenant. Si le début de la cohabitation avait parfois été difficile, surtout avec Sayuki qui voyait d’un mauvais œil ce nouveau venu. Il avait fallu beaucoup de patience à ses parents pour rassurer la petite fille que l’affection indéfectible qu’ils lui portaient. Mais au fil du temps, chacun avait trouvé ses marques, et les trois enfants s’entendaient maintenant très bien.

Caressant la masse de longs cheveux violets, l’adulte brun demanda :  
\- Ils sont sortis ?   
D’un doigt, le jeune garçon désigna le salon, intrigant son père adoptif qui s’y dirigea pour voir de quoi il retournait exactement. Le calme qui régnait dans la pièce était loin d’être bon signe. Ses yeux noirs s’écarquillèrent légèrement devant les spectacle qu’il y trouva : sagement assis côte à côte dans le canapé rayé, Sayuki, Makoto et Naruto fixaient d’un regard vide l’écran de télévision éteint. 

Sasuke passa une main devant les yeux de son mari, impressionné et amusé malgré lui de voir que le plus âgé de leurs enfants avait bien progressé, réussissant à hypnotiser son crétin personnel, et ce malgré la présence du bijuu. Se redressant, il retourna dans la cuisine et commença à ranger les courses tout en demandant à celui qu’il considérait comme son fils aîné:  
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Ils faisaient trop de bruit, je n’arrivait pas à me concentrer, répondit calmement le jeune garçon.

Un léger soupir désabusé franchit les lèvres fines du brun. Tranquillement, il fit remarquer à Akira :  
\- Je sais qu’ils sont bruyants, mais tu devrais y être habitué depuis le temps. Et je croyais que l’on t’avait interdit d’user de cette technique sur les jumeaux ?   
\- Je leur ai crée une illusion bien sympa avec pleins de ramen ! se justifia le garçon.

Un doux ricanement retentit, avant que Sasuke ne poursuive :  
\- Tu verras. Bientôt, ils s’éveilleront au sharingan et tes illusions ne marcheront plus. Et puis, tu ne trouves pas que du coup, c’est bien trop calme ?   
\- Hm... c’est vrai qu’on s’ennuie presque... remarqua Akira.  
Se levant de sa chaise, il se dirigea vers les trois autres membres de sa famille et leva le genjutsu de quelques mots dit de cette voix étrangement musicale qui n’appartenait qu’à lui. 

Les trois victimes clignèrent soudainement des yeux, regardant éberluées autour d’elles, des “hein ?” et des “quoi ?“ brisant enfin le silence. Voyant Akira s’éloigner d’eux pour aller se réfugier derrière Sasuke, les deux blonds et le petit brun comprirent brutalement la cause de leur état précédent. Avec une parfaite synchronisation, ils se levèrent d’un bond et ils tendirent un index rageur et accusateur vers le responsable en criant d’une même voix :  
\- Tu as osé nous hypnotiser ! 

Alors qu’ils allaient poursuivre leurs exclamations vindicatives, tous trois se stoppèrent net en entendant un son bien trop rare à leur goût : le rire de Sasuke. Un sourire idiot étira les bouches des trois enfants et de Naruto, tous sous le charme de la vision peu commune d’un papa Suke riant à gorge déployée. Le brun se reprit tant bien que mal et jeta un regard tendre vers son mari et les jumeaux avant de dire :  
\- … Usuratonkachi... vous vous êtes tous fait avoir comme des débutants. 

Les jumeaux boudèrent ouvertement, croisant leurs bras sur leurs poitrines respectives. Naruto se gratta l’arrière du crâne et s’exclama :  
\- Non mais, moi je faisais juste semblant, hein !  
Sasuke et Akira échangèrent un regard entendu, le jeune garçon sortant prudemment de derrière son père brun. Naruto s’approcha du duo dans la cuisine et déposa un baiser dans la nuque pâle de son mari. Un peu vexé quand même de ne pas avoir vu le coup venir, il se pencha vers leur fils aîné et fronça légèrement ses sourcils blonds.

\- Vengeance ! cria-t-il en empoignant soudainement son enfant par la taille et en lui faisant des chatouilles.  
Akira se tortilla entre les puissants bras paternels avant de finalement éclater de rire sous les doigts chauds et joueurs qui s’enfoncèrent dans ses flancs. Quand donc son père blond avait-il découvert son point faible ? Il le connaissait de mieux en mieux, bien trop peut-être. Après une petite session de papouilles qui lui tira les larmes aux yeux, il se retrouva coincé en mode paquet de patate sur une épaule musclée et bronzée.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea platement Sasuke, tout à ses préparatifs culinaires.  
\- Je vais jeter ce garnement dans le bassin pour avoir utilisé son genjutsu dans la maison et je reviens ! rigola Naruto.  
Les yeux d’Akira s’agrandirent quand son frère et sa sœur se mirent à tournoyer autour de leur père.

\- Attends Papa Gatchi, on va t’aider ! ajoutèrent-ils en chœur.  
Le jeune garçon tenta de s’accrocher à son tourmenteur alors qu’il se retrouvait embarqué sans autre forme de procès dans le jardin. Il lança un ultime regard de détresse à son autre père qui le lui rendit sans sourciller.  
\- Il fallait t’y attendre, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin. 

Alors que le jardin résonnait de cris en tout genre, Akira priant pour sa survie, Sayuki et Makoto encourageant leur père, et d’éclats de rires, celui de Naruto plus grave et facilement identifiable, Sasuke repensa à ces deux ans écoulés. Leur mariage... où Iruka avait fini dans un état d’ébriété plus qu’avancé, chantant des chansons paillardes bras dessus bras dessous avec Tsunade, Kakashi et Shizune essayant vainement de mettre fin au massacre. Ce souvenir avait fort heureusement été immortalisé par la caméra que Sai avaient emmené. 

L’arrivée d’Akira au sein de leur petite famille aussi... Si, au départ, les rapports avec Sayuki étaient tendus, peu à peu la petite fille avait accepté le jeune garçon, et depuis les trois enfants s’entendaient comme larrons en foire. Sayuki et Makoto avaient d’ailleurs régulièrement défendu leur grand frère contre les mauvaises langues, ou leurs camarades mal intentionnés, n’hésitant pas à user de leur jutsu familial, au grand désespoir d’Iruka. 

Le garçon renfermé et sombre s’était peu à peu ouvert à eux et apaisé. Il n’avait jamais réussi à les appeler “Papa” ni Naruto ni lui, mais avait fini par adopter les surnom qu’utilisaient les jumeaux. Ils étaient devenus “Gatchi” et “Suke” pour lui, un peu poussé par Sayuki et Makoto, qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il s’ingéniait à les appeler Naruto et Sasuke. Sasuke s’était réellement attaché au jeune garçon, tout comme Naruto. Et ils étaient toujours surpris de découvrir les capacités étonnantes qu’il développait.

Contrairement aux craintes d’Iruka et de Kurenai, suite à la façon dont Yakumo Kurama, l’une des parentes d’Akira, héritière elle aussi du genjutsu du clan, avait tournée; Akira ne développait aucun trouble de la personnalité ni désordre mental lié à l’emploi de ses illusions. Sans doute parce qu’il était particulièrement bien entouré au sein de sa famille d’adoption : leur famille. Seule son apparente stature frêle et fragile, lui rappelant parfois Haku, inquiétait encore Sasuke. Le jeune garçon gracile mangeait pourtant bien, bon moins que les jumeaux qui étaient des estomac sur pattes, mais mangeait tout de même correctement, il y veillait tout particulièrement.

Le brun sourit en pensant au jour récent où les jumeaux et Akira avaient obtenu le grade de genin. Il était prêt à parier que c’était l’un des plus beau jours de la vie d’Iruka qui se débarrassait enfin des terribles garnements turbulents qui lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il fallait dire que Sayuki et Makoto, du haut de leur sept ans, étaient bien partis pour faire mieux que leur oncle Itachi. Le chakra qu’il sentait s’accumuler dans leurs yeux signifiant clairement qu’ils ne tarderaient pas à s’éveiller au sharingan, un an plus tôt qu’Itachi, pourtant très précoce dans ce domaine. 

Un plouf retentissant le tira de ses pensées et il ricana doucement en voyant son mari blond les fesses dans le bassin alors que les trois enfants riaient, bien au sec eux, sur la pelouse. Les grommellements vexés de son époux lui parvinrent entre deux exclamations joyeuses, celui-ci rentrant dans la maison et lui lançant un regard noir signifiant clairement qu’une remarque ne serait pas admise. Aussi dit-il simplement :  
\- Dépêches toi, on passe à table dans cinq minutes.

\- On a rencontré notre sensei ! C’est cool, on est tous les trois dans la même équipe ! lança gaiement Makoto entre deux bouchées de riz.   
Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogatif vers Naruto qui prit l’air innocent, avant d’expliquer :  
\- C’est plus prudent ! Comme ça y’en aura qu’un à se plaindre ! Non ?  
\- Il se plaindra trois fois plus... soupira le brun. Et qui est votre sensei ? 

\- Néji sensei ! répondit calmement Sayuki. Il a des yeux trop bizarres d’ailleurs, avec des veines tout autour.   
\- Néji ? reprit le brun à l’attention de son conjoint qui ricana narquoisement avant de répondre  
\- C’est pour ne pas qu’il s’ennuie !   
\- … Vu sous cet angle... il ne risque pas de s’ennuyer... c’est certain.  
\- En plus Néji n’osera jamais venir se plaindre ! poursuivi Naruto. Il est trop fier pour ça, et c’est pas dans son tempérament.   
\- … Ou il se plaindra à Gaara... dans tous les cas, ce n’est pas notre problème. 

Reportant leur attention sur leur trois enfants qui poursuivaient leur récit de leur rencontre quasi-historique avec leur premier sensei, ils les écoutèrent se vanter de la façon dont ils avaient déjoués les pièges, enfantins pour eux, tendus par leur nouveau maître. Tous trois connaissaient déjà Neji, celui-ci venant régulièrement rendre visite à la petite famille, mais jamais il ne l’avait utilisé ses techniques ninjas et pour eux ça avait été un événement à marque d’une pierre blanche.   
\- Maintenant qu’on l’a rencontré, j’espère que cette nuit, vous arriverez à dormir, parce qu’on a du mal à tenir à trois dans mon lit, lança Akira en jetant un regard accusateur aux jumeaux qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance de venir squatter son matelas pour un oui ou pour un non. 

\- Ah ! Oui, ben c’est pareil pour le notre, hein ! Vous commencez à être tous un peu trop grands pour venir dormir avec vos parents. Et puis vous avez vos lits à vous non ? renchérit Naruto.   
Les baguettes des trois enfants se posèrent brusquement sur la table à la remarque paternelle et trois paires d’yeux s’ouvrirent démesurément avant de devenir suppliants.  
\- Mais Papa Gatchi... Quand on fait des cauchemars... ou qu’on a peur du noir... comment on va faire nous...  
Le choeur des trois voix larmoyantes et enfantines qui s’éleva fit se lever le regard de Sasuke au plafond. La reconquête de leur lit par Naruto était loin d’être gagnée...

Sayuki se réveilla en sursaut, bousculant au passage Makoto venu se blottir dans son lit. Le petit brun ouvrit un œil ensommeillé et murmura d’une voix pâteuse :  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’y a ?   
\- Écoute ! Y’a quelqu’un qui crie ! Je suis sûre que c’est Papa Suke ! chuchota-t-elle sur le qui vive.  
Tendant mollement l’oreille, le petit garçon perçut une plainte assourdie. La voix ne laissait aucun doute sur la personne qui semblait souffrir, confirmant les craintes de sa sœur. 

La peur au ventre, ils se saisirent chacun d’un kunai et de leurs doudous respectifs avant de se précipiter le plus silencieusement possible au secours de leur père brun en détresse. Ils ignoraient pourquoi leur autre père ne réagissait pas, et craignirent le pire pour lui aussi. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la porte de la chambre parentale, face à celle de la petite fille. Prudemment, ils poussèrent le battant se figeant devant le spectacle incompréhensible qu’ils surprirent. 

Sasuke était nu à califourchon sur un Naruto, tout aussi nu, étendu sur le dos, les mains hâlées tenant les hanches pâles qui se tortillaient sur le bassin du blond. La couette bariolée, accumulée au bas des reins du brun, cachait à la vue des deux enfants la cause de la pseudo-souffrance audible de leur père. Choqués de voir que c’était leur autre père qui faisait du mal à leur Papa Suke, ils ouvrirent brutalement la porte, lançant leurs kunais en direction du blond, frôlant son nez au passage.   
\- Papa Gatchi ! Tu fais mal à Papa Suke ! Arrête !

Les deux parents se figèrent, se regardèrent choqués, avant de tourner dans un bel ensemble la tête vers le mur où s’étaient plantés deux kunai puis vers l’entrée de leur chambre où se tenaient, tout sharingan dehors leurs jumeaux, leurs doudous à la main.   
\- Oh... Merde ! lâcha Naruto.   
Il n’eut pas le temps d’en dire plus. Son amant se détacha brusquement de lui, et rabattit sur eux la couette bariolée, non sans lui donner un coup de coude dans les flancs en marmonnant un “Caleçon” boudeur. 

Devant l’air offusqué et angoissé de ses enfants, Naruto entreprit de les rassurer :  
\- Mais non, je ne faisais pas de mal à Papa Suke. Demandez lui...  
Mais en tournant la tête vers l’autre côté du lit, il ne vit personne, son mari ayant disparu sous l’édredon à la recherche de leurs sous-vêtements respectifs. Soulevant un bout de la couette, il glissa un œil accusateur et souffla un “Lâcheur!” à l’homme de sa vie. 

La réponse lui parvint, fortement assourdie par l’épais tissus molletonné :  
\- … dans ces situations là, c’est tes enfants... assume...   
Il se sentait soutenu sur ce coup là, vraiment ça faisait plaisir.   
\- Pourquoi vous croyez que Papa Suke a mal ? demanda-t-il, espérant secrètement s’éviter une conversation délicate avec ses deux chérubins.  
\- On l’a entendu crier ! s'exclamèrent les bambins. 

Naruto soupira et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante :  
\- Je le savais que tu criais trop fort… Aie !  
Un pincement violent sur sa cuisse lui signifia que son tendre époux avait parfaitement entendu ce qu’il venait de dire.   
\- Il criait mais euh... c’était euh... parce que je lui faisais du bien, tenta Naruto face aux deux visages transis tendus vers lui.

\- Comment ça ? demandèrent ils en chœur.  
\- Et bien euh... c’est parce que je l’aime très fort. Alors, je le lui montre euh... profondément ? Aie !  
Un nouveau pincement se fit sentir. Bon, il n’avait qu’à s’y coller lui aussi, au lieu de se planquer sous sa couette comme une larve. Naruto souleva à nouveau un coin de l’édredon bariolé.  
\- Je te signale que là, j’ai à faire à deux sharingan... dans ces cas là, c’est tes enfants... moi je renonce. Et demain, je t’emmène à l’hôtel, grommela-t-il en frottant son épiderme maltraité.

La tête brune de Sasuke émergea des profondeurs abyssales du lit parental, un caleçon blanc orné de branches vertes atterrissant sans douceur sur les abdominaux musclés de Naruto. Effectivement, maintenant que son crétin d’époux le lui faisait remarquer, Sayuki et Makoto avaient les iris rougeoyants et dotés d’un tomoe noir.   
\- Depuis quand avez vous le sharingan ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Surpris, les jumeaux s’entre-regardèrent et posèrent une main sous l’un des yeux de leur vis-à-vis.  
\- Ouah ! La classe ! s’extasia Makoto.  
\- Presque comme ceux de Papa Suke ! constata admirative sa sœur.   
\- Bon maintenant que vous êtes rassurés de voir que Papa Suke va bien, vous pouvez retourner dans vos chambres. On en parlera demain, lança Naruto, plein d’espoir. 

Mais il constata rapidement que ses paroles n’avaient pas été entendues, les jumeaux escaladant le lit et se faufilant entre eux deux. Obligeant Sasuke à déclencher son dôjutsu, Sayuki et Makoto se lancèrent dans un comparatif entre les leurs et celui de leur père. Le blond leva les yeux au plafond, maudissant le jour où ses petites merveilles avaient appris à sortir seules de leur lit. 

Une petite voix ensommeillée se fit entendre, attirant l’attention de tous sur Akira qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, vêtu d’un pyjama vert à grenouilles jaunes.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous faites tout ce bruit ?   
\- Regarde Akira on a les shapingan ! s’exclama Makoto, montrant son œil d’un doigt.  
\- ShaRingan ! corrigea Sayuki. 

Le plus vieux des enfants s’approcha du lit du côté de son père blond, montant sur le matelas, suivi de près par sa couette orange parsemée de tourbillons bleus qu’il traînait. Écrasant sans ménagement Naruto, il observa de plus près les yeux rougeoyants de son frère et sa sœur, installés entre leurs deux pères, finissant par se caler là lui aussi, entre les jumeaux. Naruto croisa le regard amusé de son amour qui lui fit un sourire d’excuse. 

Le blond soupira et entreprit de se coucher confortablement, priant pour qu’aucun des marmots squatteurs ne le pousse hors du lit. Alors qu’il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, la voix d’Akira lui fit dresser une oreille alarmée :  
\- Mais pourquoi tu criais Suke ?   
\- C’est des histoires de grandes personnes. Vous comprendrez quand vous serez plus grand, répondit laconiquement Sasuke. 

Naruto fulmina de ne pas avoir pensé à cette réponse avant, et jeta une œillade meurtrière à l’élu de son cœur.   
\- Mais c’est vrai, tu es sûr que tu n’as pas mal ? s’enquit Sayuki inquiète.  
\- Parce que si Papa Gatchi t’as fait mal, moi je te vengerais ! lança Makoto avec hargne.   
\- Mais pourquoi Gatchi ferait du mal à Suke ? Il l’aime non ? questionna Akira.   
Avec un soupir découragé, l’adulte brun rassura tout son petit monde :  
\- Oui il m’aime... et oui je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je peux me défendre tout seul vous savez ! 

Peu de temps après, les trois enfants dormaient quand la voix grave de Sasuke dit doucement :  
\- Il va vraiment falloir qu’on se rachète un lit plus grand... beaucoup plus grand...  
\- Et qu’on insonorise la chambre... suggéra le Hokage.   
Les mains de leurs bras passés sur la taille des trois enfants qui sommeillaient entre eux deux se joignirent, leurs index et leurs majeurs se nouant les uns aux autres.

~ oOo ~

\- Regarde un peu où tu mets les pieds ! T’a failli écraser mon Père Noël ! s’exclama Akira outré.   
\- Mais quelle idée de le foutre là aussi ! rétorqua Makoto.   
\- Tires pas sur ma guirlande, baka ! rugit Sayuki.  
\- Ah, mais faites un peu attention vous allez finir par renverser le sapin ! A ce rythme, il n’y aura bientôt plus d’aiguilles dessus, tempêta Naruto. 

Sasuke faisait tranquillement la cuisine. Fraîchement revenu d’une mission le matin même, il l’avait expédiée en deux temps trois mouvements, s’attirant un tout petit peu les foudres de Naruto au passage; parce que bon, il avait eu la main un petit peu lourde pour pouvoir rentrer au plus vite. Mais, il était hors de question qu’il passe les fêtes loin de sa famille. Tous les ans ils fêtaient Noël et le jour de l’an tous ensemble; pas question que cela change, juste à cause d’un quelconque renégat. Et tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux... 

Du coin de l’œil, il surveillait la décoration du sapin. L’arbre qui, comme tous les ans, touchait le plafond et prenait bien trop de place dans le salon. Mais rien à faire, Naruto s’ingéniait toujours à ramener le plus beau et le plus gros des arbres. Et là, ils étaient tous les quatre en train de décorer le résineux, complètement n’importe comment selon lui. Mais bon, ça ne changeait pas vraiment de d’habitude ça non plus.

Quand on les voyait comme ça, tous emmêlés dans les guirlandes multicolores, on avait du mal à croire qu’il s’agissait du plus puissant Hokage du monde ninja, et de ses trois enfants, véritables prodiges. Akira du haut de ses onze ans était chunin depuis un an, Sayuki et Makoto depuis un mois et ce dés l’âge de neuf ans. Il fallait dire que Naruto et lui-même n’avaient que vingt-six ans et n’étaient pas encore trop marqués par les années et les combats. 

Profitant que les autres membres de sa petite famille se soient absentés, le brun prétexta devoir aller redresser une photo posée de travers sur la cheminée pour passer devant le sapin richement décoré. Du bout du doigt, il redressa une guirlande qui pendait un peu trop à son goût et il intervertit deux boules colorées. Il s’apprêtait à repositionner l’étoile qui penchait un peu au sommet de l’arbre quand un grand cri le fit sursauter :  
\- Ah ! On t’as vu ! 

Se retournant brutalement, il vit ses enfants et son époux le pointer du doigt en riant. Ces abrutis s’étaient cachés dans le vestibule puis derrière le canapé, guettant le moindre de ses gestes pour le surprendre en pleine réorganisation des décorations, masquant leur chakra. Vexé de s’être fait surprendre, il tourna la tête du côté opposé à ces traîtres qui osaient se prétendre de sa famille, et redressa la photo sur la cheminée avant de se diriger d’un pas raide vers sa chambre. 

\- Sas’ke ! Allez, c’était pour rire ! supplia Naruto en emboîtant le pas à son brun offensé jusque dans leur chambre.   
Il tenta de prendre son conjoint dans ses bras, mais se retrouva le nez collé au battant de bois qui séparait sa chambre du couloir.   
\- Sas’ke ! Ouvre -moi ! Allez teme ! Mon chéri ! Mon chaton ! Ma grenouille en sucre ! Ma ramen d’amour !   
La porte s’ouvrit avec fracas lui faisant faire face à deux sharingan agressifs.  
\- Appelles moi encore une fois comme ça... et tu es mort ! C’est clair ? 

Dépité, Naruto rebroussa chemin, regrettant de ne pas avoir réussi à dérider l’amour de sa vie. Avec un soupir désabusé, Sasuke sentit sa rancune fondre comme neige au soleil devant la triste mine de sa moitié. Pourquoi n’arrivait-il jamais à lui en vouloir bien longtemps ? Quittant la chambre, il rejoignit ses enfants et son mari dans le salon, leur proposant de sortir faire un bonhomme de neige. Il s’approcha de son blond tout penaud qui n’osait trop rien dire et déposa spontanément un baiser léger sur les lèvres charnues, en signe de réconciliation.

Chaudement emmitouflée, toute la petite famille était dans le jardin, les pieds dans la neige. Les enfants s’extasiaient, comme chaque année, sur la beauté du manteau blanc qui enrobait la maison et le village. Les trois gamins se lancèrent, enthousiastes, dans la confection d’un bonhomme de neige, encouragés et aidés dans leur tâche par un Naruto aux anges. Plus les années passaient et plus le bonhomme de neige était gros tant l’entrain du quatuor infernal était flamboyant. 

Sasuke frissonna, tapant du pied sur le sol gelé. Malgré ses cache-oreilles, il sentait que ses lobes allaient finir par tomber ainsi que le bout de son nez. Pourquoi ne partiraient-ils donc pas fêter Noël à Suna pour changer ? Il avait besoin de soleil et de chaleur, l’hiver n’était vraiment pas sa saison préférée. Une boule de neige s’écrasa sur son épaule le tirant de ses pensées. Il plissa les yeux, ses orbes sombres passant alternativement sur ses trois enfants qui étaient morts de rire et son compagnon qui leva les mains en signe d’innocence.

Ah, ils voulaient la guerre ? Pas de problème, il était leur homme ! Se penchant vers le sol, il ramassa une quantité raisonnable de neige qu’il amalgama dans ses paumes en une boule bien compacte. D’un coup de poignet habile, il lança son projectile vers ses trois têtes blondes, pas toutes si blondes que ça, et pour son plus grand plaisir celle-ci ricocha sur les deux plus petites avant de s’écraser sur la plus grande. 

Les enfants ne perdirent pas de temps à riposter et une jolie bataille rangée commença entre les trois enfants et leur père. Naruto, ne voulant pas être en reste, se rangea sans aucune hésitation aux côtés de son époux. Histoire de faire bonne mesure, il fit apparaître un clone qui leur prêta main forte afin qu’ils soient trois contre trois. D’éclats de rires en exclamations offusquées quand les boules faisaient mouches, l’affrontement prit la tournure d’un joyeux désordre.

\- … Atchiiii !   
Sasuke éternua et un silence catastrophé s’en suivit. Le clone disparut dans un nuage de fumée et Naruto porta sa main, qu’il sortit vivement de son gant, sur le front pâle.  
\- Mais... Tu es gelé ! constata le blond, la bataille de boules totalement oubliée.  
\- Akira aussi a les joues toutes froides ! s’exclama Sayuki, sa voix frisant la panique.  
Avant même que Sasuke ait put dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva empaqueté dans les bras de son conjoint, porté comme une princesse vers l’intérieur de la maison.

Les jumeaux empoignèrent à leur tour sans ménagement chacun l’un des bras de leur grand frère et prirent le même chemin, angoissés et paniqués. En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, Sasuke et Akira se trouvèrent assis sur le canapé, soigneusement emmitouflés dans la couette bariolée du brun, Sayuki et Makoto les encadrant soucieux, les frottants à travers l’édredon, leur demandant s’ils avaient bien chaud, jetant un katon dans la cheminée pour raviver le feu qui se transforma en véritable brûlot sous l’effet de leurs jutsus conjugués.

Naruto arriva les mains chargées d’un plateau sur lequel reposaient deux tasses de chocolat bien chaud. Il tendit à son amour son mug personnel, celui qui était jaune avec une farandole de grenouilles vertes et de ballons colorés, et à son fils aîné un mug rouge à petits pois blancs. Les deux pseudos malades tentèrent vainement de raisonner les trois autres, mais durent abandonner rapidement. Ils échangèrent un regard désabusé. De toute façon, c’était toujours comme ça. 

Sayuki, Makoto et Naruto ne tombaient jamais malades, et quand ils étaient blessés, ils cicatrisaient immédiatement, ce qu’ils avaient rapidement remarqué dés les premiers pas et les premières chutes des deux enfants. Si pour Naruto c’était normal puisqu’il bénéficiait du chakra de Kyuubi, personne ne comprenait pourquoi les jumeaux possédaient cette même capacité régénératrice, alors qu’ils n’avaient pas la moindre trace du chakra démoniaque en eux. Le bijuu lui-même ne l’expliquait pas. Tsunade avait fait la supposition que les fœtus ayant baignés dans le chakra démoniaque pendant près de neuf mois, ils en avaient retirés quelques bénéfices.

Akira et Sasuke étaient donc les seuls de la maison à tomber parfois malade et à devoir de temps à autres être en convalescence le temps que leurs blessures guérissent. Même si c’était rare, les trois autres s’affolaient toujours, un simple rhume prenant alors des proportions démesurés. Le brun se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'attraper la grippe. Non content de l’avoir littéralement séquestré dans leur lit, le menaçant de l’y ligoter avec des fils ninja si nécessaire, Naruto ne l’avait pas quitté une seule seconde, laissant à Shikamaru assisté d’un clone la gestion du village et envoyant Sayuki chercher Tsunade. 

La médic-nin était arrivée complètement affolée par le discours alarmiste de sa filleule qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, pensant son père à l’article de la mort. Autant dire qu’elle avait été bien soulagée de le trouver seulement légèrement fiévreux et courbaturé, allant même jusqu’à se moquer gentiment de lui qui été si bien gardé, Makoto, Akira et Naruto ayant pris place dans le lit à ses côtés, Sayuki se jetant sur lui éplorée dés qu’elle avait mis un pied dans la pièce. 

La semaine suivante, par un mauvais coup du sort, ou bien une sacrée propagation de microbes, ce fut au tour d’Akira d’attraper la grippe. Et bien sûr, le jeune garçon fiévreux et mal en point prit place dans le lit parental, entouré cette fois encore de son père blond, ainsi que de son frère et sa sœur que Sasuke n’avait pas réussi à déloger tant ils étaient inquiets pour l'aîné. Naruto avait dorloté son fils comme si c’était les derniers jours de celui-ci sur cette terre. Et rien de ce qu’il avait pu dire n’avait rassuré son mari et les jumeaux, veillant nuit et jour sur le malade.

Ils avaient donc fini par en prendre leur parti, laissant les trois autres les dorloter plus que de raison aux moindres symptômes suspects, et se laissant examiner sous toutes les coutures à chaque retour de mission par un Naruto inquiet qui ne laissait pas passer la moindre égratignure, usant et abusant du désinfectant, des bandages et des crèmes cicatrisantes; arguant qu’une infection pouvait survenir de la moindre petite blessure, et qu’il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. 

Quand Akira s’était égratigné le genoux en tombant dans le jardin, le remue ménage pour les trois gouttes de sang versées avait été phénoménal, Naruto en tête prenant son fils dans ses bras et le déposant sur le canapé, soignant la microscopique blessure avec rien moins que trois clones, deux bandages de cinq mètres chacun, un kilo de coton, une bouteille de désinfectant indolore et un énorme pot de crème cicatrisante. C’était à peine si le jeune garçon pouvait encore marcher avec l’énorme pansement, un père poule aux aguets et deux jumeaux à ses côtés.

Il avait fallu à Sasuke toute la patience du monde pour réussir à convaincre son crétin personnel de le laisser refaire un pansement plus adapté le lendemain. Quand une fois, il avait demandé à son époux pour quelles raisons il en faisait autant à chaque fois, celui-ci lui avait simplement répondu :  
\- J’ai trop souvent failli te perdre pour supporter que cela arrive encore. Et je ne veux pas risquer de perdre un des enfants non plus. Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est que d’être impuissant dans ces moments là et de n’avoir plus qu’à prier.  
Il n’avait rien su répondre à ça, il l’avait simplement embrassé avant de le laisser le chouchouter. 

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke fut réveillé par un Naruto en pleine forme et impatient d’ouvrir les cadeaux. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à l’empêcher de tout déballer la vieille au soir, tant celui qui portait le titre de Rokudaime était excité comme une puce. Il avait dû user de son corps pour détourner son attention, heureusement que malgré les années, le désir qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre ne s’était pas émoussé, à croire qu’il subissait encore des poussées d’hormones. 

La sonnette du portail retentit faisant bondir de joie les trois enfants qui se précipitèrent pour accueillir Iruka et Kakashi, les traînant jusqu’au salon où les cadeaux posés au pied du sapin attendaient toujours d’être déballés. Sasuke ignora le regard suppliant de Naruto, des jumeaux et d’Akira, qui mourraient d’envie de se jeter sur les paquets, arguant que c’était aux invités de lancer les hostilités. Sans perdre une minute, son blond mit d’autorité un paquet entre les mains de celui qu’il considérait comme un père alors qu’Iruka n’avait même pas retiré son manteau.

Son ancien instituteur eut un moment de flottement, pressé par quatre voix formant un chœur d’encouragements assourdissants. Il soupira, légèrement découragé. Même avec les années, l’entrain de Naruto ne semblait pas faiblir pour certaines choses. Il prit tout de même tout son temps pour s’installer et ouvrir le cadeau, après tout c’était une sorte de petite vengeance personnelle pour tous les soucis que ces quatre là lui avaient causés.

Le rituel annuel s’instaura, quatre paires d’yeux brillants surveillant le moindre de ses gestes, prêts à bondir sur leurs cadeaux respectifs dès que le premier tout petit coin de scotch ou de papier serait décollé ou déchiré. Dès qu’Iruka fit le geste fatal, la zizanie la plus complète se déclencha, Kakashi souriant derrière son masque et Sasuke observant la scène d’un œil blasé. Comme toujours, après une cacophonie bruyante, trois enfants et un adulte pressèrent l’Uchiwa d’ouvrir à son tour ses présents, se disputant presque pour savoir lequel il devrait ouvrir en premier.

Posant son unique oeil visible sur le quatuor infernal, Kakashi demanda tranquillement à son ancien élève comment Néji s’en sortait avec Sayuki, Makoto et Akira. Sasuke sourit fièrement avant de répondre d’un ton narquois :  
\- Il survit. Il est très occupé...  
\- Je crois que je n’aimerais pas être à sa place, j’ai assez donné avec vous deux... soupira le ninja copieur.   
\- … Non, vous n’aimeriez pas...   
\- Je confirme, soupira Iruka qui n’avait rien perdu de la conversation et qui se souvenait encore de l’époque où il avait les trois gamins à l’académie. 

Une fois tous les paquets déballés, et il y en avait en grande quantité, le calme revint peu à peu dans le salon chaleureux. Comme à son habitude, Naruto avait gâté ses trois enfants, et Sasuke se demanda où diable il allait bien pouvoir caser tout ça. Chaque année, le tri était fait, faisant la joie de l’orphelinat. Il se retrouvait lui même avec son lot de présents plus ou moins extravagants. Mais sa petite satisfaction personnelle était de mettre en toute discrétion, sans même que Naruto ne le remarque, les cadeaux utiles et pratiques qu’il avait acheté dans le plus grand secret pour son époux. 

La joie intense, qui irradiait la figure marquée de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches, quand Naruto découvrait ses présents sous l’arbre de sa part n’avait pas de prix aux yeux du brun, qui avait fini par trouver que c’était effectivement un bon moyen de lui exprimer la profondeur de ses sentiments. Après tout, il ne serait jamais du style à déballer sans arrêt ce qu’il ressentait, mais ce genre de petits gestes marquaient leur quotidien et parlaient pour lui.

Après l’ouverture des cadeaux, il y eut la non moins traditionnelle arrivée massive des amis. Tsunade et Shizune, Gaara et Néji, Sai et Yamato accompagnés de leurs compagnes respectives Tenten et Ayame, se joignirent à la famille additionnée de Kakashi et Iruka. Tout ce petit monde prit ses aises dans le salon et resta pour le repas de midi jusque tard dans la soirée, profitant du plaisir de se retrouver tous ensemble, Sai ne manquant jamais d’immortaliser ces instants que se soit avec sa caméra ou ses pinceaux.

~oOo~

Sur une pelouse printanière, un grand soleil dardant ses rayons sur le village et ses alentours, une grande nappe colorée avait trouvée sa place sous l’un des cerisiers fleuri. Tout Konoha était en fête, célébrant Ohanami, la fête des cerisiers en fleurs. Le Rokudaime Hokage avait redonné ses lettres de noblesse à la tradition oubliée, organisant un pique-nique géant pour l’occasion.   
Les rumeurs des conversations bruissaient sous les arbres aux pétales rosées, tous les villageois vêtus de façon traditionnelle, portant leurs plus beaux kimonos.

Sasuke, était assis sur la nappe, enveloppé dans un kimono dont la finesse des décors et le tissu de prix faisaient baver d’envie bien des kunoichis. Le bas du vêtement était noir sur une large bande, orné d’une multitude de grues aux ailes déployés dans des tons beiges clair et blancs accompagnés de quelques ramures d’un vert profond. Suivait ensuite un aplat blanc, qui remontait de sous ses genoux jusqu’à sa taille, décoré des mêmes oiseaux mais en moindre quantité et agrémentés de kanjis noirs qui se détachaient parfaitement sur le fond immaculé. Les manches longues et larges reprenaient l’alternance des oiseaux, s’étalant sur le tissu blanc d’un côté et noir de l’autre. A partir de la taille, le vêtement était intégralement noir, le symbole du clan Uchiwa, l’éventail rouge et blanc, se détachant nettement entre les omoplates.

Son teint pâle et sa chevelure noir de jais rebiquant sur sa nuque, dont deux mèches un peu plus longues encadraient son visage altier, étaient particulièrement bien mis en valeur. Il était tout simplement magnifique, en tout cas pour l’homme installé à ses côtés. Naruto portait pour sa part un kimono bleu foncé, un renard à neuf queue orangé, accompagné de volutes de fumée rebrodés sur le tissu dans son dos, le dessin débordant sur l’arrière de ses manches. Et il était bien content de s’être débarrassé, au moins pour aujourd’hui, de sa tenue d’Hokage.

Les orbes sombres de Sasuke se posèrent sur celui qui était son mari depuis maintenant six ans. Les années l’avaient embelli, faisant ressortir cette maturité qui ne se voyait pas avant sur le visage hâlé et marqué de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches. On était bien loin du genin dissipé et turbulent qu’il avait connu, même si par moments son côté enfantin ressortait fortement. Mais c’était aussi pour ça qu’il l’aimait. Et là, il le trouvait particulièrement beau, le soleil animant de reflets d’or sa tignasse courte et indomptable.

\- Tu as vu ? On voit les poteaux du terrain où on s’est entraînés pour la toute première fois avec Kakashi…   
La voix grave et rauque de Naruto le sortit de sa contemplation. Tournant la tête, Sasuke vit les fameux piquets de bois et eut un léger sourire en repensant à ce jour là.   
\- Oui. D’ailleurs, si tu te souviens bien Naruto, tu as fini attaché à l’un d’entre eux. Et toi Sasuke, je t’ai enterré, ne laissant que ta tête dépasser. lança près d’eux Kakashi goguenard, se détournant un instant de son compagnon, Iruka. 

Les deux garçons sourirent au souvenir. Sur le grand tissu à damier rouge et blanc, leurs jumeaux étaient confortablement assis en face de leurs parents, vêtus de kimonos aux dessins naïfs et enfantins. Sayuki en portait un rose clair rehaussé de fleurs colorées, ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés de façon traditionnelle. Makoto, quand à lui, en portait un vert d’eau uni, le symbole du clan Uchiwa se découpant clairement dans son dos. Les cheveux bruns de leur fils rebiquaient sur la nuque pâle, tout comme ceux de son père auquel il ressemblait toujours traits pour traits, du haut de ses onze ans, hormis ses yeux d’un bleu limpide pourtant capables d’utiliser le Sharingan.

\- Oh c’est vrai Papa Gatchi ? Tu t’es retrouvé attaché ? lança leur fils, moqueur.   
\- Comment ça se fait ? Je croyais que tu étais le plus fort ? demanda Akira, vêtu d’un kimono aubergine agrémenté de nuages blancs, ses longs cheveux violet cascadant dans son dos, ornés de barrettes multicolores que sa sœur s’était amusée à lui mettre.   
Âgé de maintenant treize ans, le jeune adolescent était maintenant Junin, pour la plus grande fierté de ses parents, et au grand dam de ses frères et sœurs qui n’avaient pas encore un tel niveau, leurs pères ayant ralentis un peu leur montée en grade malgré le développant continu de leurs capacités. Les jumeaux étaient quand même Chunin et leurs parents n’étaient pas pressés de les voir partir sur des missions de rang trop élevés.

Un éclat de rire unanime secoua les amis du blond réunis autour d’eux à la question innocente d’Akira. Ino fut la première à prendre la parole :  
\- Oh oui, il est le plus fort, maintenant. Mais, plus jeune c’était une autre histoire.   
Et chacun y alla de sa petite anecdote sur Naruto Uzumaki, le cancre et blagueur invétéré de leur enfance, pour la plus grande joie des trois enfants. 

Naruto se renfrogna, ronchonnant que sa crédibilité auprès des générations futures était mise à mal. Il se calma en sentant une main fine se poser sur la sienne et entremêler leurs doigts. Levant les yeux, il tomba sur le visage altier du centre de son univers qui lui sourit doucement, le soutenant silencieusement. Il était content de voir que celui-ci ne se moquait pas de ses divers malheurs, bourdes et autres choses du même acabit, même si cela le surprenait un peu. 

Suigetsu, assis non loin de là sur une autre nappe, ne résista pas à la tentation d’intervenir.  
\- Oh mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c’est que Sasuke nous en a fait de belles lui aussi à une certaine époque.  
Un regard meurtrier de ce dernier n’empêcha cependant pas l’ancien déserteur, en couple avec Ino du clan Yamanaka, libéré tout comme son camarade Juugo des prisons du pays du Fer et intégré dans les forces de Konoha, de poursuivre.

\- Hein ? Jûgo ! Tu te souviens quand on lui parlait pour se rendre compte que finalement il dormait, assis ou debout ? Ou bien quand on a été chercher l’épée de Zabuza, quand il s’est planqué derrière une caisse de bois pour ne pas être vu d’un gamin ?  
\- A cette époque, il n’y avait que moi qui pouvait le soigner. Il refusait catégoriquement que toi ou Karin vous vous en chargiez... dit placidement le géant roux, un moineau posé sur l’épaule et sa main tenant celle de son compagnon, Kankouro. 

Lui aussi avait été intégré au village et aidait à l’académie, seul le Sharingan et les insectes du clan Aburame pouvant venir à bout de ses crises de folie meurtrière. Il coulait enfin des jours, comme il l’avait toujours voulu, calme, paisible et rassuré. Lui et Kankouro s’étaient rencontrés lors de l’une des visites répétées du Hokage de Suna. Ils s’étaient tout de suite très bien entendus, le marionnettiste finissant par le convaincre qu’il pouvait être aimé.

Sai qui fournissait un appui de deux doigts à sa fille faisant ses premiers pas, ne put s’empêcher une petite remarque, se mêlant à la conversation.  
\- Et bien Sasuke-kun, je ne t’aurais jamais imaginé sous cet angle là. En fait, tu étais déjà une marmotte avant d’être enceinte !  
Sa femme, Tenten, lui assena une tape sur la tête.  
\- On voit bien que tu ne sais pas ce que c’est toi !

Ino intervint toute contente et joyeuse :  
\- Au fait, je vous ait pas dit ! Suigetsu et moi attendons un heureux événement : Je suis enceinte !  
Les félicitations fusèrent de toutes parts, chacun y allant de son commentaire plus ou moins joyeux et parfois tendancieux.   
Naruto tapota l’épaule du ninja d’eau et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :  
\- Félicitation. Je suis très content pour vous ! Bon courage ! Tiens prêt à devoir faire courses improbables en plein milieu de la nuit, et à jongler avec les hormones ! Tu savais toi que ça donnait des sautes d’humeur terribles ? En cas de besoin, surtout... ne m’appelle pas, moi j’ai déjà donné ! 

Ino se tourna vers Sasuke qui la félicita chaleureusement avant de rajouter :  
\- N’oublies pas de t’acheter de la crème anti-vergetures... c’est très moche, et ça reste en plus...   
Soudain inquiète la future mère demanda :  
\- Tu en as eu beaucoup ?   
\- Seulement cinq, et elles sont toutes petites. On les voit à peine, mais il en fait encore toute une histoire. répondit Naruto à la place de son époux. Et puis moi, je trouve ça joli, c’est la preuve qu’il a porté la vie... 

\- … Tsss... Usuratonkachi... grogna le brun.   
\- Et puis niveau cicatrices, c’est loin d’être les pires que tu ais ! lança Tsunade avachie langoureusement sur les genoux de Shizune.   
\- … Les autres sont dues à des combats, ce n’est pas la même chose ! rétorqua le plus vieux des Uchiwa. 

Se penchant à l’oreille pâle de l’amour de sa vie, le jinchuriki lui souffla tendrement :  
\- Pour moi, ça c’est le plus beau de tous les combats que tu ais mené.   
Puis il se pencha pour ravir les lèvres fines et à peine rosée de sa moitié, souriant doucement en entendant leurs enfants protester devant cet étalage de tendresse, dont ils étaient exceptionnellement exclus, et qu’ils jugeaient trop fréquent. 

Sayuki, Makoto et Akira embarquèrent le fils de Kurenaï et Asuma et partirent jouer plus loin avec lui. Shikamaru délaissa un instant Témari pour leur demander de faire attention. Son ancien maître décédé au combat lui avait confié la formation de son futur enfant, et depuis le Junin et conseiller de l’actuel Hokage se montrait très protecteur avec le bout de chou. Gai, avec qui Kurenai avait refait sa vie depuis quelques années, intervint, conseillant au manipulateur d’ombres de laisser les jeunes pousses profiter de la fougue de leur jeunesse printanière. 

Témari lança un regard amusé vers son frère qui le lui rendit. Il n’y avait qu’à Konoha qu’on trouvait ce genre de spécimens. Ce dernier sentit son compagnon se détendre dans son dos, se permettant même d’aller jusqu’à poser son front sur son épaule. Neji souffla à mi-voix :  
\- Rappelle moi de ne plus vouloir être sensei...  
\- Ça a au moins le mérite de t’occuper quand je suis à Suna, non ? répliqua tranquillement le Kazekage, effleurant d’une paume tendre les longues mèches brunes.

Hinata sourit à Gaara.  
\- C’est vrai que depuis, il n’a plus eu le temps de s’ennuyer. Il n’a plus le temps de s’apitoyer sur ton absence. dit la jeune femme.  
Kiba, allongé sur les genoux de sa femme ne put s’empêcher de rigoler alors qu’Akamaru était parti surveiller les enfants. Il n’enviait pas le sort de son presque beau-frère. Les enfants de Naruto et Sasuke étaient vraiment à leur image : imprévisibles et doués.

Un pleur vagissant coupa court aux conversations, attirant tous les regards vers Ayame qui portait dans ses bras le fruit de son mariage avec Yamato : leur fils Ichiyo. D’un geste maternel, la jeune femme découvrit l’un de ses seins, y plaçant le bébé qui se mit à téter goulûment. Une exclamation d’adoration se fit entendre, Lee s’adressant à sa compagne, Kurotsuchi, d’une voix pleine d’enthousiasme :  
\- Regarde, ma petite fleur ! Je veux moi aussi des enfants ! Une tablée d’enfants ! Ils symboliseront l’énergie de notre jeunesse rayonnante et de notre printemps flamboyant. 

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et rétorqua d’un ton sans appel :  
\- Fais en déjà un et après on en reparle !   
\- Avoir un enfant est une lourde responsabilité... je sais de quoi je parle... mes insectes sont comme mes enfants, lâcha platement Shino, qui entourait de ses bras la taille épaissie par une grossesse en cours de sa fiancée, Matsuri. 

Konohamaru poussa un cri offusqué quand sa coéquipière Moegi lui piqua le dernier paquet de chips au bacon.   
\- Tais-toi ! C’est pour mon Choji ! dit-elle, coupant court à toutes récriminations de la part du jeune homme.   
\- Oh merci ma chérie ! s’exclama l’héritier Akimichi quand la jeune fille lui tendit le sachet de son met préféré. 

Vexé de s’être vu ôter le pain de la bouche ainsi, le petit-fils du Sandaime se tourna vers sa fiancée, Hanabi Hyuga. Celle-ci ne vit cependant pas l’air de chien battu qu'arborait le jeune homme, fascinée par les récits épiques et drôles d’Anko et Gemna, le couple s’amusant à raconter toutes les petites anecdotes qu’ils connaissaient sur les autres ninjas du village.   
Espérant trouver un soutien auprès de son autre coéquipier, Konohamaru se dirigea vers Udon, le trouvant en train de feuilleter des magasines pour adultes en compagnie de leur ancien sensei, Ebisu. 

\- Je le savais que vous étiez un pervers en fait !   
La voix moqueuse de Naruto fit sursauter les trois complices et Ebisu se redressa, relavant d’un doigt ses lunettes noires sur son nez.   
\- Pas du tout ! J’enseigne juste l’anatomie féminine à mes élèves. déclara celui-ci d’un ton sévère.   
\- Oh ! Je comprends ! C’est pour ça qu’Udon et vous vous espionnez souvent les femmes dans les onsens ! s’exclama le jinchuriki avant de partir en courant, poursuivit par un Ebisu remonté à bloc. 

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, se disant que malgré tout certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, non vraiment jamais. Ses orbes sombres naviguèrent sur l’assemblée confortablement installée sous les arbres, et un vrai sourire heureux étira ses lèvres. Son regard se porta au loin, vers la Stèle des Héros qu’il discernait. Le vent souffla, faisant tournoyer autour de lui des poignées de pétales de cerisiers. Derrière la rumeur des conversations, il entendait les rires et les éclats joyeux des voix de ses enfants. Il avait bien fait de rester. Il avait trouvé sa voie, le chemin qu’il souhaitait parcourir... Même s’il avait fallu pour cela qu’il emprunte des... chemins de traverses. 

\- Fin -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On vous fait un rapide récapitulatif des couples que vous avez aperçu dans ce bonus, juste pour le plaisir des yeux :  
> Gaara-Neji  
> Sai-Tenten : ont une petite fille et sont mariés.  
> Yamato-Ayame : ont un petit garçon, sont mariés. Ayame est la fille du chef Teuchi, le patron de l’Ichiraku.   
> Kakashi-Iruka  
> Tsunade-Shizune : Tsunade a soixante-quatre ans à la fin du bonus.  
> Shikamaru-Témari.  
> Kiba-Hinata: sont mariés.   
> Suigetsu-Ino : Attendent leur premier enfant.   
> Jûgo-Kankouro : le plus improbable. Avouez que vous vous y attendiez pas !  
> Gai-Kurenai : Kurenai a eu un fils avec Asuma, mais Asuma est mort.   
> Choji-Moegi.  
> Shino-Matsuri : attendent leur premier enfant. Matsuri vient du pays du vent, c’est la première disciple de Gaara.   
> Lee-Kurotsuchi : Elle vient du pays de la Terre, c’est la petite fille du troisième Tsuchikage et la petite soeur de Deidara.   
> Konohamaru-Hanabi : sont fiancés. Hanabi est la petite soeur d’Hinata.   
> Gemna-Anko: oui, on avait envie de les mettre ensemble eux aussi.  
> Udon et Ebisu : ne sont pas en couple, mais juste amis. Ils sont célibataires et bien partis pour prendre la place de Jiraya sur le podium du plus grand pervers de Konoha.

**Author's Note:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 2 : Poursuivre sa route...
> 
> Au début du chemin la route parait longue, Sasuke n’en est qu’au début, sa vengeance l’appelle, sa destinée est en marche, et il va la poursuivre !


End file.
